Turncoat (Traducción)
by albaa
Summary: Cambio de bando. "Tengo solo tres condiciones, y confío en que no sea complicado cumplirlas cuando las sepas. Primera, solo le daré la información a una persona. Segunda, el lugar de encuentro solo lo conoceremos esa persona y yo y tercera, quiero a Granger" TRADUCCIÓN
1. Capítulo 1 H

**Hola muy buenas a todos y todas!**

**Hoy he decidido, colgar una de las muchas historias que ya tengo traducidas del inglés al castellano. Aunque Hay un problema, las autoras no me han contestado los mensajes de si podía publicarlas o no, y ya ha pasado más de un mes. Tengo estas historias traducidas desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora no me he decidido a colgarlas, ya que sólo las traducía para que mi prima pudiera leerlas, pero esta mañana he pedido consejo en el maravilloso foro "****_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_****" (por cierto es recomiendo mucho que os paséis por ahí si aun no lo conocéis, es genial) y me han dicho que me animara a colgarlas, aun sin el permiso, pero siempre poniendo de quienes y tal...**

**Así que he decidido colgarlas, ya que siempre voy a poner de quien es cada historia.**

**Esta es una historia de "elizaye", esta completa y podéis encontrar el enlace a la historia original, en mis historias favoritas (en mi perfil).**

**Perdonad mi torpeza, pero soy nueva haciendo esto, y estoy más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje. Pero haya voy. Tengo la historia completa, así que es posible que publique cada dos días. Tened en cuenta, que soy catalana y a veces ya cuesta traducir cosas del catalán al español, así que sed piadosos conmigo que lo he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido.**

**A ver os pongo en situación: la historia tiene 101 capítulos, todos desde el punto de vista de Hermione o de Draco, los momentos que vivan juntos, se narran desde las dos perspectivas, esto no se os hará tan pesado ya que actualizaré cada dos días y tendréis material nuevo rápido. la historia se centra después del ultimo libro lo que pasa es que Voldemort no muere después de que destruyeran los horrocruxes. El bando Oscuro lleva ventaja y bueno ya veréis... : D**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mí esta fantástica historia.**

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye, son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 (Hermione)<strong>

Me resguardé detrás de un árbol y recé para que no vieran mi escondite. La oscuridad era de ayuda, pero no sería suficiente, al final me encontrarían, tenía que moverme.

Había tantos. Me preocupaba no salir con vida, pero tenía más miedo por Harry, su supervivencia dependía únicamente de la hierba que con cuidado me había metido, hace tan solo unos minutos, en el bolsillo interior de mi túnica y si no se la entregaba en menos de media hora, una recuperación completa sería casi imposible.

Los latidos de mi corazón se oían tan fuertes que me resultaba difícil de creer que no los hubieran oído ya.

Tenía que salir con vida de ahí, por el bien de Harry. Y por el bien del mundo mágico. No dejaríamos de luchar aunque él muriera, pero sin Harry, todos nos derrumbaríamos con el tiempo. No era una perspectiva muy positiva, pero siempre me he enorgullecido de ser realista. No iba a albergar falsas esperanzas.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir cruzar la barrera. Maldije el hechizo Anti-Aparición que había en Hogwarts, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ese lugar. Los mortífagos debían estar cubriendo ya toda la barrera alrededor de Hogwarts.

¿Por qué había tantos?

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – siseé.

Una nutria plateada emergió de la punta de la varita y varios mortífagos salieron a la carrera detrás de ella. Conté hasta tres antes de correr en la dirección opuesta, con la esperanza de que mi distracción los entretuviera el tiempo suficiente.

¿Qué acababa de decir acerca de albergar falsas esperanzas?

Empecé a escuchar pasos justo detrás de mí y contuve un grito. Siempre he tenido muy mala suerte y esa noche no iba a ser diferente. Presioné mis piernas a ir más rápido y viré hacia la derecha, esquivé un hechizo que hizo estallar en llamas un árbol, gruñí e intente bordearlo, disparé un "piernas de gelatina" hacia la fuente del hechizo, con la esperanza de que diera en el blanco. El sonido de los pasos detrás de mí no cesaba y sabía que me había perdido.

- ¡Protego! – grité, y una maldición que no reconocí rebotó contra mi encantamiento escudo.

Me distraje momentáneamente porque cada vez estaba más cerca del punto de Aparición y choqué contra el pecho de alguien, intenté levantar mi varita contra él, pero agarró mis brazos y los retuvo a los lados mientras a mi derecha oía un Expelliarmus.

La varita salió disparada de mi mano.

Estaba condenada.

De repente tres destellos de luz verde pasaron en una rápida sucesión, el mortífago que me tenía retenida cayó al suelo, seguido de dos golpes más. Todo quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – oí gritar desde muy lejos.

Alguien desde atrás posó una capa sobre mis hombros y la capucha sobre mi cabeza. Me giré, intentando ver quien me estaba ayudando.

- No te muevas. – dijo entre dientes mientras con más firmeza me colocaba la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Mi varita estaba de nuevo en mi mano, y noté un bruto empujón dirigiéndome hacía el punto más cercano donde podía aparecerme. Cuando estuve en zona de libre aparición, di media vuelta y vi una máscara de mortífago. Mis ojos se ensancharon, pero él solo me hacía gestos enfurecidos para que me fuera.

Antes de desaparecerme, le susurré una sola palabra.

- Gracias.

Aparecí justo en la puerta de Grimmauld Place que se abrió de golpe y Ron apareció apuntándome con la varita.

- ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? – me espetó.

- Jean.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? – siguió.

- Australia. Ellos piensan que se llaman Wendell y Monica Wilkins. – contesté con sencillez.

Se echó a un lado y me dejó entrar en la mansión cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

- ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó.

Asentí mientras sacaba la ramita del bolsillo interior para enseñárselo antes de subir corriendo al segundo piso que es donde estaba la habitación de Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo está llevando? – pregunté.

- No está bien, se pone más pálido por momentos, - dijo Ron - Ginny está cuidando de él.

- Esto hará que se sienta mejor.

Llegamos y llamamos a la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Oh gracias a Merlín que estas aquí, Hermione! - Ginny se echó a llorar en cuanto entré – Está sufriendo mucho.

Me senté en la silla junto a su cama mientras estiraba una hoja de la ramita que había traído.

- Harry, abre la boca.- le dije.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando decir algo, pero se atragantó y empezó a toser sangre. Estaba bastante peor que cuando me fui. Ginny ahora ya sollozaba abiertamente.

- Ron, mantenle la cabeza quieta. – le ordené.

Rápidamente Ron se movió a mi lado en la cama y le sujetó la cabeza, abrí su boca y deposité suavemente la hoja debajo de la lengua.

- Esto lo mantendrá con vida otro día. Voy a ir a la planta baja para ponerme hacer la poción ahora. Ginny, asegúrate de que no se traga la hoja, o la escupe. Ron, ven conmigo.

Me apresuré en bajar las escaleras, Ron me seguía de cerca. Cuando llegué al final, detuve mi ritmo para hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Cuántos más han vuelto?

- Fred, George y Bill, volvieron hace unas horas. No están demasiado heridos, nada que mamá no pueda arreglar, por lo menos. Están en la planta superior. Sin embargo Bill esta echo un desastre.

Entré en la cocina y saqué un caldero de uno de los armarios.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

- Fleur. Ella no ha…

Casi me emocioné, me esperaba que ninguno de nosotros muriera, pero al escuchar que Fleur no lo había conseguido…

No paraba de moverme, puse el caldero encima de la mesa y lo llené hasta la mitad de agua, para a continuación dirigirme hacia un armario en busca algunos de los ingredientes.

- ¿Quién más?

- George dijo que un montón de gente todavía luchaba cuando se fueron.

- Eso no es lo que he preguntado. – repuse brevemente.

- Luna fue asesinada y… y el profesor Flitwick. – contestó Ron suavemente.

- ¿Eso es todo, de momento? – le eché un vistazo a tiempo para verle asentir. – Es simplemente fantástico, os dije a todos que se trataba de una emboscada, una trampa. Por supuesto, Harry, tenía que afirmar pomposamente que nuestro número sería suficiente para contrarrestarlos. ¡Absolutamente ridículo! Y ahora tres de los nuestros están muertos y Harry muy cerca de estarlo. Si esta poción no funciona…

- Espera, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que no funcione? – grito Ron, claramente horrorizado. Me reflejé en él.

- Va a funcionar, - dije a regañadientes, para aliviar su miedo. – pero honestamente, ¿podríais haber sido más imprudentes vosotros dos?

- Gracias Hermione, querida. – la voz de la Señora Weasley nos llegó desde la entrada. – Yo no lo habría dicho mejor. Ronald Weasley, deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo. – Ron parpadeó con furia.

- ¡No fue solo mi culpa! Harry también…

- No discutas conmigo. – le dijo la señora Weasley mientras se me acercaba. - ¿Harry se pondrá bien?

- Sí. La poción no me llevará más de una hora elaborarla. Sin embargo, tardará un tiempo en hacer efecto. El dolor desaparecerá rápido, pero no será capaz de moverse por lo menos durante una semana. – La cara de Ron se derrumbó.

- ¿Es realmente tan malo?

- Tenemos suerte de que vaya a sobrevivir, solo quedaba una ramita de esta planta en los almacenes privados del profesor Snape, y yo pensé que ya no estaría con vida cuando volviera. – Ron parecía sentirse culpable y casi me hizo sentirme mal por regañarle.

Supuse que tenía buenas intenciones, Mundungus nos había dicho que solo tres o cuatro mortífagos estarían escondidos en el Caldero Chorreante, pero cuando llegamos al lugar, decenas de ellos salían a borbotones del bar y acabamos prácticamente rodeados por un ejército. Era admirable que todavía hubiera gente allí luchando.

Dirigí mi atención en exprimir el jugo de dos bayas, vertí el líquido en el caldero para ver como empezaba a burbujear. Fui hacia el fogón y lo señalé con mi varita.

- Incendio. – el fogón se encendió, mientras agitaba la mezcla. – Quédate de pie junto a la puerta, estoy segura que más de ellos llegaran en breve. – Ron salió de la habitación sin protestar cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿Los mortífagos aun ocupan Hogwarts? – me preguntó la señora Weasley. Asentí.

- También mantienen el hechizo Anti-Aparición en todo el lugar, apenas pude salir con vida. – la señora Weasley me acarició el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

- En realidad no. Voy a terminar la poción por mi cuenta. ¿Necesitas alguna para George, Fred o Bill? – indagué.

- Cogeré un poco de la poción regeneradora de sangre. – dijo la señora Weasley y fue hacia un armario para coger la pequeña botella.

- Cuando haya acabado con la poción de Harry, haré un poco más de la regeneradora. Probablemente necesitemos mucho más que esa botella para los demás, cuando vuelvan.

- Gracias, querida. – me agradeció mientras salía de la cocina.

Volví la vista hacia la espesa y burbujeante poción en el caldero. Quizás debería haber añadido más agua, pero en ese momento ya era tarde para pensarlo, tendría que ser suficiente. Tenía un toque demasiado espeso, pero esperaba que no causara ningún problema. Unos minutos más tarde la señora Weasley había vuelto otra vez.

- ¿Tenemos todavía pasta para la curación de quemaduras? – preguntaba al tiempo que habría el armario de todas nuestras pociones curativas.

- Sí, creo que está en la estantería superior, - contesté. - ¿Quién se ha quemado?

- Remus. – respondió la señora Weasley.

Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a Ron ayudando a Lupin a entrar en la cocina, Tonks los seguía de cerca con una mirada ansiosa en su rostro. Su pelo estaba de color blanco y la preocupación le hacía parecer una persona de mediana edad, eso hizo que me preguntara si todos los metamorfomagos expresan su preocupación de esa manera.

Un hechizo de la señora Weasley, hizo que una pequeña caja de madera llegara flotando hasta sus manos. Tonks dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que le arrebataba la caja a la señora Weasley, tirando la tapa al suelo. Le pasé un esparcidor, pero apenas me dedicó una mirada mientras se volvió hacia su marido. Ron le ayudaba a tirar de la camiseta que Lupin usaba, cuando consiguieron sacarla no pude reprimir un silbido al ver las extensas quemaduras que sufría en el hombro izquierdo, el torso y la parte izquierda del cuello. Tonks empezó a esparcir la pasta espesa de color naranja sobre las quemaduras, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Me volví hacia la poción y seguí removiendo. Maldije por quinta vez al estúpido de Mundungus por habernos metido en ese lio. ¿Qué clase de espía era, de todos modos? ¿No sabía contar? O ¿Es que dormía mientras le tocaba guardia? Tenía la intención de retorcerle el cuello cuando este calvario hubiera terminado y todos volvieran a Grimmauld Place sanos y salvos.

Esta era probablemente la peor vivencia que había tenido que hacer frente desde el comienzo de la guerra. Tres muertos, en una sola noche y ni siquiera había terminado aún. Estaba segura que habría más en el momento en que el sol empezara a salir.

Milagrosamente, no muchos de los nuestros habían muerto hasta el momento. Arthur Weasley cayó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando los últimos Horrocruxes fueron destruidos. El profesor Snape también fue asesinado, pero al fin supimos que estaba de nuestro lado, que era fiel a Dumbledore. Todavía no me podía creer el alcance de su amor por la madre de Harry.

Algún día me gustaría que alguien me amara así, pero tal deseo adolescente no tenía cabida en este mundo.

Seguía revolviendo la poción mientras pensaba en mi escape por los pelos.

Tal vez Voldemort estuviera perdiendo el apoyo de sus seguidores.

¿Quién sería el mortífago que me ayudó a escapar? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, puede que mañana suba el capítulo 2 ya que me ha parecido cortito, aunque no prometo nada.<strong>

**Muchos besitos y saludos! yspero vuestra opinión , no seáis tímidos ; )**


	2. Capítulo 2 D

_**"He editado el capítulo, porque había visto algunos errores, que ya están solucionados"**_

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, como os había dicho, lo iba a colgar esta tarde, pero no creo que tenga tiempo así que aquí lo ****tenéis.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por las visitas, los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews, geniales! esto hace que el esfuerzo por traducir valga la pena! **

**Aquí**** tenéis el encuentro desde el punto de vista de Draco y así lo vamos conociendo un poco!**

**Aunque he de advertiros que es una historia dura, así que preparad la caja de pañuelos, pero eso vendrá más adelante, no os preocupies por adelantado ^^**

**Ahora, a leer.**

**_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye, son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 (Draco)<strong>

Oía un silbido fuerte que provenía de la ventana y me dirigí allí con rapidez.

Llevaba toda la noche en ese pasillo, justo al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda, era mi última noche haciendo esa ronda.

Ese silbido solo podía significar una cosa: habían atrapado a un intruso.

Eché a correr por las escaleras para unirme a la búsqueda con los demás a través de los jardines. Me preguntaba a qué idiota se le había ocurrido salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts esa noche.

¿No se suponía que los miembros de la orden estaban en una emboscada en el Caldero Chorreante?

Negué con la cabeza mientras abandonaba el castillo a través de las puertas gigantes, seguido de varios mortífagos. En silencio me desvié hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Estaba seguro que si el intruso era inteligente, él o ella se dirigiría hacia el punto donde estaba permitido aparecerse. Los demás probablemente ya tenían todos los puntos cubiertos, de todos modos estábamos obligados a perseguir a cualquier intruso.

No tenía sentido, era un desperdicio de esfuerzos.

Tan pronto empecé a divisar el punto de aparición, me detuve a unos metros. Muchos mortífagos estaban cerca. Todos nos movíamos en silencio, en busca de algún indicio de alguien que no fuera de los nuestros. Vi a alguien sin capucha y estuve a punto de avisarlos cuando me di cuenta que era una chica con el pelo largo y espeso.

Largo… y espeso…

Granger.

Joder.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿No debería estar con la orden, muriendo en una emboscada? ¿Por qué estaba aquí, a la vista de todos?

¿Por qué tenía que estar en el lugar adecuado para salvarla?

Consideré mis opciones, como si no supiera ya lo que iba hacer.

Como si tuviera alguna opción.

Hacía años que dejé de tenerla.

Hacía años que esos rizos condenadamente hinchados dejaron de molestarme, que su actitud de sabelotodo dejó de frustrarme. El hecho de que ella tuviera la "sangre sucia" se convirtió en irrelevante para mí. El día que la miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que su color marrón desprendía calidez, era jodidamente hermosa, ese fue el día que yo perdí mi libertad, perdí mis opciones.

Observé como una nutria plateada se perdía por los límites del bosque. Varios mortífagos corrieron detrás de ella, picando en el cebo. Esperé en silencio a ver como esa cabeza peluda conseguía escapar. Me quedé en silencio, haciendo un camino en paralelo a ella. Divisé a un mortífago detrás de ella siguiendo sus pasos de cerca y otro en el lado izquierdo. Se intercambiaron varios hechizos, pero de momento no había nada que pudiera hacer.

No quería interferir.

Si hiciera algo que cabreara remotamente al Señor Oscuro, mis padres morirían. Hizo que me quedara suficientemente claro, cuando Longbottom se escapó en una de mis guardias.

No habia sido mi jodida culpa que Vincent se pusiera en su camino.

A pesar de que no me importaba mucho lo que pasase con mi padre, a mi madre la iba a extrañar mucho. No quería interferir. No debería.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando vi que estaba siendo atrapada, reconocí a Yaxley y se me estrujo el corazón. Le lancé un Expelliarmus y atrapé su varita en el aire. No quería que cayera en manos de nadie más. Entonces usé mi varita para lanzar tres maldiciones asesinas, una detrás de la otra. Yaxley cayó en primer lugar seguido por el que estaba detrás de ella y finalmente el de su izquierda.

Me apresuré hacia ella, quitándome la capa para cubrirla. No teníamos mucho tiempo. Ya oía a otros mortífagos dirigiéndose hacia nuestra posición. Era imposible que tres maldiciones asesinas pasaran por alto.

La cubrí con mi capa desde detrás. No podía permitirme que descubriera que era yo quien la estaba ayudando. Aunque estuviera usando una máscara no podía arriesgarme. Se dio la vuelta intentando en vano saber quién era, pero le empujé la cabeza hacia adelante y le puse rápidamente la capucha sobre la cabeza.

- No te muevas. – le gruñí en su oído.

Le di otro tirón a la capucha, no parecía seguro, y no estaba dispuesto a que se le cayera. Ese pelo espeso era demasiado condenadamente obvio. Le dejé la varita en su mano y le di un empujón hacia adelante. Tropezó hasta llegar a la zona donde ya estaba permitida la aparición.

Cuando ya estaba en la zona se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Debía de estar mirando la máscara de mortífago. Le agité mi mano apremiándola a que se marchara de una vez.

Quería gritarle que se largara de ahí.

Empezó a pronunciar una palabra, pero no le presté atención a sus labios. Sus ojos ya lo decían todo. Me lo estaba agradeciendo.

Mi corazón pegó un vuelco.

Estaba jodido.

Finalmente desapareció y pude empezar a respirar con normalidad. Ella ya estaba a salvo.

Me señale con la varita antes de decir.

- Desmaius.

* * *

><p>Estaba todo muy brillante. Demasiado, demasiado jodidamente brillante.<p>

Levanté una mano para frotarme los ojos.

- Oh, Draco, finalmente estas despierto. – La voz de mi madre sonaba a lo lejos.

Me quejé y me senté en la cama, con una sola mirada sabía que estaba en mi habitación. ¿Desde cuándo mi habitación era tan brillante?

- Madre, - le dije mirando hacia mi derecha para encontrar que era la luz solar la que entraba y hacía brillar la habitación. – ¿No te he dicho que no abras las cortinas?

- Esto esta terriblemente oscuro con las cortinas echadas, Draco. Creo que sería saludable si tomaras un poco más el sol. Estas anormalmente pálido, al igual que tu padre.

- ¡Narcissa! – genial. Mi padre había llegado. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta con cara de enfado.

- Pensé que te lo había dicho… - empecé a decirle a mi madre, mi padre se detuvo al ver que estaba sentado.

- Oh, finalmente te has recuperado ¿verdad? – me escupió con furia - ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Cómo se te escapó la Sangre Sucia?

- Lucius, querido ¿podrías hacer el favor…?

- Esta bien, madre – le corté antes de que acabara de hablar.

- Narcissa, déjanos. – le ordenó mi padre.

Contuve las ganas de mirarlo. No me gustaba la manera que tenía de ordenarle a mi madre cosas como si fuera su sirviente. Ya aprendí una vez que me enfrenté a él respecto a eso que no iba a cambiar. Para él era lo normal. Y no dudaría en hacérmelo pagar si volvía a enfrentarlo. Mi madre ya había salido de la habitación sin queja alguna. Yo de mientras había cogido la varita que estaba en mi mesita de noche. Hice un giro de muñeca y las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse.

_Mucho mejor._

- Ayer por la noche estaba patrullando cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando sonó el silbato. Salí a unirme a la búsqueda con los demás. Finalmente conseguí ver a Granger y comencé a perseguirla. Eso es todo lo que recuero. – Le mentí descaradamente.

- ¿Sabes dónde te encontraron? – fruncí el ceño.

- Estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ¿no?

- Fuiste encontrado al lado de tres cadáveres de mortífagos, ¿Por qué los que estaban a tu alrededor estaban muertos y a ti te dejaron con vida? – no había pensado en eso anoche.

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil._

- No lo sé. – le contesté sin mucha convicción. Mi padre me lanzó una penetrante y fría mirada.

- Si hay algo entre tú y Granger, será mejor que me lo digas ahora. – negué con la cabeza.

- No hay nada entre nosotros. Si te parece mejor puedes usar Veritaserum.

- ¿Te crees muy inteligente, no? Sé que Bellatrix te enseñó a resistirlo.

- Entonces tendrás que creer en mi palabra.

- Tienes suerte de que al Señor Oscuro no le interese por ahora la Sangre Sucia. – me dijo maliciosamente.

- ¿En serio? Prefiero pensar en porque tenemos la suerte de que no le preocupe la Sangre Sucia. Tenía la impresión de que si alguno de nosotros fallábamos, entonces todos moriríamos. ¿No es así, padre? – se puso lívido, pero parecía que no podía parar las palabras que salían por mi boca. - Así que en realidad, creo que es por tu propio interés que no hayas dicho nada de lo que pasó anoche. Los otros mortífagos habrán dicho suficiente como para avivar el fuego. Como has dicho, la Sangre Sucia de Granger no es la máxima prioridad en este momento. Y si pensamos en ello, soy muy afortunado por seguir con vida, ¿Sabes?, creo que fue porque yo era más joven que los otros. Tal vez ella pensó que era un estudiante y se apiadó de mí.

No me molesté en mencionar que no era tan menor como los que estaban a mí alrededor. Apenas había parado de crecer y ya era uno de los mortífagos más altos.

- Chico, no me hables en ese tono ¿te has olvi…?

- No, no me he olvidado. – le corte, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-¡No me interrumpas! Te estas ganando una paliza, ya va siendo hora. – le miré a los ojos y extendí mis brazos a los lados para demostrarle que ya no le tenía miedo.

- Bien. Si eso te hace sentir poderoso, adelante. – el dolor me atravesó, me rodeó. ¡Bastardo!

Dolor.

Dolor.

La superficie que tenía de bajo era dura.

Dolor.

¿Me había caído de la cama?

Dolor.

¿Esa era la voz de mi padre? ¿Se estaba riendo?

Dolor.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con cada fibra de mí ser.

Me sentía como si la cabeza se me fuera a partir por la mitad.

¿Cuándo iba a morir?

Y así tan repentinamente como había empezado, terminó. Interesante, esta vez había durado menos que de costumbre. Intenté coger una bocanada de aire y miré a mí alrededor y si, parecía que me había caído de la cama. Mi padre sonreía con aire de suficiencia.

- ¿Es suficiente para ti? – me preguntó.

- Sí, muchas gracias - contesté sarcásticamente. Frunció el ceño por el tono que empleé, pero decidió no contestar y salió por la puerta sin decir ni una palabra más. Estaba agradecido de que me dejaran en paz al fin.

Cuando pude conseguir ponerme en pie. Tía Bellatrix entró en la habitación ¿Por qué nadie se decidía a llamar a la puerta?

- Draco. – dijo ella, sonriendo con simpatía. Se pensaba que era la única persona que me entendía, pero supuse que era culpa mía que tuviera esa impresión.

- Hola, tía Bella.

- Sería más fácil si dejaras de hablarle. Lucius es idiota, y los dos lo sabemos. No te molestes por él.

- Claro.

- Pero dime, ¿Qué paso anoche? Debe de haber sido algo serio para que se pusiera así.

- La sangre sucia de Granger consiguió escapar. No sé qué hacía aquí.

- ¿Y Lucius te lo atribuye a ti?

- Los mortífagos encontraron a cuatro personas inconscientes cerca de donde ella se apareció. Tres de ellos estaban muertos y yo era el cuarto y solo estaba aturdido. – Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

- Es sospechoso. ¿Sabía ella tu identidad? – preguntó sospechosamente.

- No me quité la máscara, si eso es lo que te estas preguntando. No recuerdo nada más. La última cosa que recuerdo, es estar persiguiéndola.

- Bueno, al Señor Oscuro no le interesa demasiado la sangre sucia por ahora.

- Eso dijo mi padre, ¿Cómo fue la emboscada en el Caldero Chorreante? – pregunté, intentando no parecer muy interesado. Solo esperaba que Granger no hubiera vuelto allí para morir ella sola, no después de haber arriesgado el cuello por ponerla a salvo.

- Esos miembros de la Orden del Fénix… son como cucarachas. Imposibles de matar. – dijo Bellatrix con los ojos entrecerrados de furia.

- No fue tan bien, ¿entonces? – aguijoneé con malicia.

- Vi a ese profesor medio duende caer ante un duelo con Antonin. – Dolohov. Era el responsable de varias muertes de los de la Orden.

- ¿El profesor Flitwick? – pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, Bella asintió.

- Sí, sí, ese era si nombre. Pero lo que es una vergüenza es que yo estaba en un duelo con tu prima, Nymphadora, pero ese maldito hombre lobo se interpuso entre nosotras y tuve que salir corriendo.

- Si, es una vergüenza. – repetí, después de un minuto en silencio, le pregunté - ¿Dónde está el Señor Oscuro?

- Oh, Draco querido, no te preocupes. De todos mis… - Hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada - …estudiantes, siempre has sido mi favorito. Me aseguraré de que estés bien atendido. Después de todo, no puedes ser castigado por la debilidad de una sangre sucia. Harás que se arrepienta de su decisión la próxima vez que te la encuentres, ¿verdad? – Asentí, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se estiraba en mis labios.

- Puedes apostar a que lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos el Domingo con un nuevo capítulo!<strong>

**Saludos!**

**albaa.**


	3. Capítulo 3 H

_**"Editado: Perdón! no me había dado cuenta : O todavía estoy así. Cómo ya la tenía traducida no me había fijado en los nombres de los personajes, dando por hecho que estarían bien escritos... mea culpa! Lo curioso es que sólo pasa en esté capítulo : S Incógnitas de la vida. En fin, dar las gracias a: BereLestrange y a Mmm que se han dado cuenta del error. Como recompensa por mi fallo ahora colgaré el siguiente capítulo, ya que ya tengo traducida la historia y lo que quiero es mostrárosla no recibir reviews (aunque se agradecen, siempre voy a contestarlos :D). Vuelo a decir que lo sientooo!"**_

**Sorpresaaaa! : D**

**Sinceramente****, el tener ya, toda la historia traducida, es imposible de resistir, subir un capítulo. A ver, creo que lo que haré será lo siguiente: los días de entre semana actualizaré un día si y uno no (aunque seguro que más de un día subo seguidos) y los fines de semana (para mi los fines de semana empiezan el viernes por la tarde xD así que desde el viernes hasta el domingo subiré cada día. A ver si puedo cumplirlo.**

**Espero que os guste, que ya vamos entrando en la historia ; )**

_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye, son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 (Hermione) <strong>

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – desde mi posición, miré hacia arriba para ver a Blaise.

Había estado sentada en la planta superior del número 12 de Grimmauld Place durante aproximadamente una hora, apoyada entre dos habitaciones, sin hablar con nadie. Todos nos estábamos recuperando del duro golpe que sufrimos anoche. Como si de un milagro se tratara, ninguno más de nosotros murió anoche, todos nosotros ya sean los que llegaron aquí o los que lo hicieron en otra casa franca, dieron el aviso, a excepción de Blaise. Pero ahora sabía que estaba bien.

- Yo uhm… nada. – respondí - ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Hace unos minutos. – dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Me deslicé entre unos cuantos mortífagos que estaban acabaos, en una búsqueda inútil por sacaros del Caldero Chorreante. Acabo de volver de Rumania. – sacudí la cabeza.

- Estás loco.

- Oye ha ido bien, eso es todo lo que importa. – Asentí - ¿Cómo está Harry? – preguntó.

- Vivirá, - le dije – La poción ha funcionado.

- Pues claro que funciona, todas las pociones que haces son perfectas. – dijo sonriendo. Fingí una sonrisa.

- Seguro. – nos quedamos en silencio e incliné mi cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Qué te molesta? – me preguntó.

- Nada.

- Si no vas hablar conmigo al respecto, díselo por lo menos a Harry o Ron. – exhalé un suspiro.

- Ayer por la noche fui a Hogwarts para…

-Sí, lo sé. – me interrumpió – Molly me lo dijo nada más llegar.

- Bueno… Sabes que tienen una patrulla en Hogwarts, ¿no?- Blaise, asintió.

- Una misión desagradable, intentar entrar, pero aún es más difícil salir. – dijo – Estoy bastante sorprendido de que te enviarán a ti- negué con la cabeza.

- No había nadie más. La cosa es… que ayer por la noche no debería de haber escapado. Estaba a punto de llegar donde por fin podía aparecerme, pero me atraparon. – Blaise se movió un poco para poner un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste, entonces?

- Me liberaron. – Blaise levantó una ceja, con escepticismo.

- ¿Quién?

- Eso es lo que no puedo dejar de pensar. No sé quién era. Todo lo que sé es que llevaba un mascara de mortífago y me dio esto. – Di un tirón de la capa que aún cubría mis hombros y Blaise apartó el brazo de mis hombros.

- Oh… no me había fijado.

- Ya… – le dije, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Nadie se ha dado cuenta realmente. La ropa no es precisamente una prioridad, con todo lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – me incliné hacia delante para retirar la capa de mis hombros y pasársela. Blaise se puso a investigar el material de cerca. - ¿Cómo era de alto? – me preguntó.

- No lo sé… solo lo vi de lejos. Él me miró… quizás estaba en un desnivel.

- Hmm. – murmuró

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser? – Blaise sacudió la cabeza, en señal de negación.

- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

- Yo solo… estoy bastante segura de que él me salvó porque sabía quién era.

- Y, eso ¿no es bueno? Tal vez Voldemort está perdiendo el apoyo de sus seguidores.

- Eso es lo que pensé también en un principio, pero tengo la sensación que podría ser un truco. ¿Y si ese hombre me salvó por órdenes de Voldemort? ¿Y si mi supervivencia es realmente importante para sus planes? ¿Y si lo que planean es utilizarme de alguna manera en contra vuestra? Tengo miedo. – admití.

- No tengas miedo. – dijo poniendo de nuevo el brazo a mi alrededor. - ¿Cómo puede preocuparte que ellos vallan a usarte en contra nuestra? Tú nunca nos traicionarías. Lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿no? No hay forma de que eso pase.

- No puedo dejar de preguntármelo. No hay otra explicación.

- Excepto, la que se nos ocurrió primero a los dos, - dijo – No debes extra preocuparte por esto, Hermione. Escúchame, ellos no pueden usarte en nuestra contra, a menos que tú decidas hacerlo. Mientras estés aquí, entonces, eso nunca sucederá. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. – Asentí

- Gracias Blaise.

Escuchar sus palabras tranquilizadoras me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero todavía tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasarme. Blaise podría estar diciéndome estas cosas solo para no preocuparme, mientras por su cabeza podría estar pensando todo lo contrario.

Blaise nos salvó a Harry y a mí cuando estábamos en un momento crítico, hace tal vez, alrededor de dos años. Habíamos oído rumores de que Lucius Malfoy estaba en Roma y fuimos averiguar qué era lo que hacía allí. Ron no vino con nosotros en ese momento – habíamos decidido que era el momento de dejar nuestra relación y volver a ser amigos, aunque todavía era incomodo estar en presencia del otro -me dolió que lo aceptara tan fácilmente- pero los dos sabíamos que esa relación no podía durar – Harry y yo habíamos estado ocultos en un callejón oscuro, acorralados, con Lucius Malfoy cerniéndose sobre nosotros, ambos habíamos estado bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, desarmados, pero Lucius sabía que estábamos ahí, solo era cuestión de tiempo que nos encontrara. De pronto fue atacado con un hechizo por la espalda y no perdió el tiempo en desaparecer.

Suerte que Blaise había convocado nuestras varitas antes de que desapareciera. Después de eso, nos lo llevamos a la Orden. Al parecer había estado vagando por su cuenta, repudiado por su madre y abandonado por sus amigos, al negarse a servir a Voldemort…

- ¿No acabo de decirte que dejes de extra preocuparte tanto por las cosas, Hermione? – dijo en mi oído.

- No lo hago.

- Mentirosa – me dijo, sonriendo.

Antes de que pudiera escapar, Blaise me inmovilizó y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, riendo a pierna suelta, me retorcía debajo de él intentando zafarme de su ataque.

- No estoy extra preocupada, ¡Lo prometo! – chillé, mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas y yo seguía riendo. Finalmente conseguí agarrarle las manos y apartarlas lejos de mi estómago, se apoyó encima de mí, con los ojos juguetonamente centellantes.

- ¡He! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

- Solo tienes que largarte de aquí, Weasley. Hermione y yo estamos un poco ocupados.

Me reí y le aparté de un empujón para poder incorporarme. Ron estaba de pie en la parte superior de la escalera, mirándome con una expresión decepcionada.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le pregunté inocentemente, él lo negó con la cabeza.

- Yo solo os escuché a los dos solos aquí y quería asegurarme de que nada…

- Oh, no te preocupes. – le interrumpió Blaise, colocando de nuevo el brazo sobre mis hombros. – Seré suave con ella.

Ron me disparó otra mirada matadora antes de dirigirse al piso de abajo. Me encogí de hombros para quitarme el brazo de Blaise de encima y le solté un guantazo en la cara.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – me pregunto, adolorido.

- ¿Qué serás suave conmigo? Ya sabes cómo se pone Ron cuando bromeas de esa manera. – Blaise sonrió.

- Es la verdad. Sería suave si me dejaras. – negué, mientras me ponía de pie

- Debo ir a hablar con él. – dije, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

- Sí… está bien. Solo hieres mis sentimientos y luego me abandonas ¿Por qué no? – me dijo en tonto juguetón. Me reí mientras empezaba a bajar la escalera.

- Adiós Blaise.

- Hermione, espera un segundo. – me dijo de repente, me di la vuelta para mirarlo. – Intenta que esa linda cabecita tuya no se preocupe mucho por lo de anoche ¿de acuerdo? Veré lo que hago con esta capa, sabrás algo en cuanto yo sepa algo.

- Gracias de nuevo Blaise, de verdad.

Fui bajando escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde Harry, Ron y Blaise compartían habitación. Llamé suavemente a la puerta la cual se abrió tranquilamente, Ron apareció detrás, cuando vio que era yo, su expresión se oscureció.

- Solo quería ver como estaba Harry. – dije y lo empujé para poder adentrarme en la habitación.

- Todavía sigue igual. – dijo Ginny en voz baja mirando a Harry que estaba tumbado en la cama. - ¿Cuánto tiempo has dicho que tendría que estar así antes de que pudiera…?

- Una semana. – le contesté antes de que acabara la pregunta.

Me lo había preguntado cuatro o cinco veces desde que le había dado la poción a Harry. Me alegraba que fuera a sobrevivir, sin duda, estar estirado en una cama era mucho mejor que estar muerto. En silencio Alicia Spinnet apareció tras la puerta.

- Molly quiere que bajemos todos para la cena.

- Yo voy a quedarme a hacerle compañía a Harry. – dijo Ginny - ¿Podríais traerme algo de comida cuando hayáis terminado?

- Te traigo algo ahora. - Le contestó Alicia.

- Hermione y yo iremos en unos minutos, - dijo Ron – tenemos algunas cosas que discutir.

- Muy bien – le dijo Alicia mientras abandonaba la habitación para disponerse a bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Qué es lo que vosotros dos tenéis que discutir? – le preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

- No te preocupes. – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salimos de la habitación y Ron me guio a través del pasillo hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny, cuando estábamos dentro cerré la puerta detrás de mí, oía los pasos de la gente moviéndose en los pisos superiores, debían estar dirigiéndose a cenar.

Éramos doce personas fijas viviendo en Grimmauld Place, los demás iban yendo y viniendo según fuera necesario – las habitaciones de Sirius y Regulus siempre se mantenían vacías en caso de que alguien las necesitara, en ese momento la casa parecía bastante abarrotada – Bill y la señora Weasley por lo general solían quedarse en el Refugio, con varios estudiantes de Hogwarts, que se unieron a la Orden en diferentes momentos después de que la guerra comenzara. La voz de Ron me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo con impaciencia.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas saliendo con ese gilipollas o no? – puse mis brazos en jarras.

- ¿Desde cuándo es de tu incumbencia con quien salgo o dejo de salir? ¿Tanto te afecta?

- Yo solo… ¿no te acuerdas de la reputación que tenía en Hogwarts?

- No, no me acuerdo de nada. – le contesté sarcásticamente.

- Yo… por lo que vi arriba…

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que piensas que viste arriba? – No contestó a mi pregunta en su lugar siguió explicándome.

- Creo que no deberías estar tan cerca de él, probablemente te haga daño, ya sabes como es. No quiero que hagas el ridículo, es todo.

- ¿Estas insultando mi inteligencia?

- ¡No! – dio marcha atrás rápidamente.

- ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¿Es eso?

- ¡No, por supuesto que no!

- Entonces deberías empezar a confiar en mi juicio y dejarme en paz.

- No me gusta veros juntos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y dándome la vuelta vi a Blaise inclinado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Estabas espiándonos? – le exigió Ron desde delante mío.

- Iba de camino a cenar, cuando os oí hablar a los dos, las paredes aquí son bastante delgadas, ya sabéis. Si queríais privacidad haberle puesto un hechizo a la puerta. – repuso Blaise fríamente – Pero sinceramente si quieres estar a solas con mi chica, deberías preguntarme primero. – me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Ron y lo encontré con la cara del mismo color que su pelo. Suspiré.

- Ron no lo escuches, solo intenta hacerte enfadar ¿Realmente vas a darle esa satisfacción? – noté los brazos de Blaise rodeándome desde atrás y su cabeza quedó descansando en el hueco de mi cuello. Me encogí de hombros en un intento de zafarme de su agarre, pero lo único que conseguí es que me apretara más contra a él mientras reía bajito.

- ¡Prepárate! – le grito Ron, sacando la varita.

- Ron, baja la varita, no merece la pena. No ves que es estúpido. – empujé los brazos de Blaise lejos de mí y di un paso adelante, dándome la vuelta para enfrentarlo, estaba mirando con aire de suficiencia por encima de mi hombro, sin duda muy orgulloso de sí mismo por convertir la cara de Ron en un tomate

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – Rugió Ron. Me supuse que estar en una casa abarrotada de gente les quitaría las ganas, a estos dos genios, de enzarzarse en una pelea.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar, chicos? – les sugerí. Blaise sonrió

- Claro. – dijo.

Lo seguí fuera de la habitación y justo detrás de mí oía los pasos de Ron. Tendría que tener otra charla con Blaise acerca de los límites que no tenía que traspasar, tenía que recordarle de vez en cuando que Ron era una persona impulsiva, por lo que no debería hacer ese tipo de bromas y últimamente no paraba de hacerlas.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina y tomamos nuestros asientos, no pude evitar pensar en ese mortífago otra vez ¿Quién me ayudaría y por qué? Dudaba mucho que Blaise pudiera averiguar algo tan solo con una capa, pero tenía fe en él. Una vez descubrió la ubicación e identidad de un mortífago solo con un trozo rasgado de una túnica, se negaba a compartir sus secretos de cómo lo conseguía, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo lo descubriría.

Solo esperaba que consiguiera otro "milagro" y descubriera quien era ese misterioso hombre que me había salvado.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo me encanta :D espero que a vosotros os haya gustado igual y mañana subiré el cuarto desde la perspectiva de Draco. <strong>

**Aquí voy a aprovechar, para contestaros a los reviews a las personas que no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction (que os recominendo que os la hagáis ya que así podéis seguir mucho mejor todos los fics que queráis):**

**luu**: Holaa luu! claro que la voy a seguir subiendo porque ya la tengo toda traducida y nada más que tengo que colgar los capítulos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y nos vemos por aquí ; )

**miri**: Holaaa! Si la historia es larga, pero los capítulos no son muy largos así que tampoco se te hará tedioso de leer : D Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre porque Hermione no siente tanto las muertes de sus cercanos, yo no soy la autora, pero diría que como ya llevan más de tres años en guerra, y en vez de entristecerse ha aprendido a tener esa actitud, para superarlo más fácil, y así tener una actitud siempre alerta y dispuesta a ayudar. Creo yo... jaja Y si Draco tiene mucha pinta de sentir muchooo, por ella. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Besoss

**Alona**: Hola Alona! me ha encantado tu review. A mi me suele pasar lo mismo, siempre con ansiass. por eso me suelo esperar a que las temporadas de las series estén completas, sino me da un síndrome de abstinencia que no es normal xD Bueno espero alegrarte de haber decidido subir hoy también. Los ánimos que me has mandado me han dado mucha fuerza y que sepas que has sido el impulso que faltaba para que hoy subiera capitulo ; ) muy grande! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que la historia te acabé fascinando. Besitoss.

**Mary Leonhardt**: Hola Maryy! ya tengo la historia traducida solo tengo que subir los capítulos. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Saludos


	4. Capítulo 4 D

**Capitulo recompensa! Vuelvo a pedir perdón por el error del capítulo anterior, revisaré mejor la ****próxima****vez. **

**Por supuesto mañana colgaré el capítulo 5... para ****que ****no ****digáis ****jeje **

**Besos y a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 (Draco)<strong>

Caminaba por el pasillo una vez más, se trataba de un trabajo ridículo ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar Lord Voldemort interesado en una simple daga?

Ya había comprobado todos los dormitorios, era solo cuestión de tiempo que alguien viniera y me encontrara aquí. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que ningún miembro de la Orden se hubiera tropezado conmigo aún ¿No se suponía que tenía que haber una patrulla aquí? Volví a entrar en el dormitorio para revolver los cajones una vez más, si tan solo pudiera convocar la maldita daga con un _Accio_, solo me habían enseñado una simple foto y no me habían explicado su historia ¿Para qué serviría? Entonces vi algo brillar desde el rabillo del ojo ¿Podría estar debajo de la cama? No podía creer que antes se me pasara por alto.

Me arrodillé y agarré la empuñadura de la daga, era de oro, con un rubí y una esmeralda a cada lado. La funda también de oro tenía piedras preciosas incrustadas. Parecía valiosa, pero ¿Desde cuándo el señor oscuro estaba interesado en riquezas y joyas?

Empecé a oír tentativos pasos fuera de la habitación, alguien estaba intentando acercarse sigilosamente. Metí la daga en el bolsillo interior de mi túnica, fingiendo no darme cuenta me puse lentamente en pie, mi atención todavía estaba fija en el suelo. De repente me di la vuelta para intentar desarmar al intruso antes de que reaccionara.

¿Blaise?, agarré su varita.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – le pregunté.

- No lo hice. Solo, pasaba por aquí.

- ¿Estás aquí solo? – él asintió - ¿La Orden no tiene una patrulla aquí?

- ¿Por qué no me has matado? – me preguntó, obviando mi pregunta. Me pregunté si me reconocería detrás de la máscara.

- Porque no puedo. – le conteste, era la verdad. – No pude entonces y no puedo ahora. - hubo un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Draco? – di un tirón al cuello de la mi camisa para enseñarle la vieja y gruesa cicatriz que empezaba en el cuello y se extendía hacia el pecho, cicatriz que él me hizo.

- Todavía estás vivo… - dijo con voz queda – No he escuchado tu voz en… años – asentí.

- Hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu cara? – me preguntó.

No podíamos quitarnos las máscaras a menos que estuviéramos en un lugar seguro, nuevas órdenes, sin embargo no le veía el sentido, me parecía estúpido, más bien. Algunos de nosotros éramos reconocidos solo por las voces.

- No puedo. – le respondí – Confío en que no vas a matarme.

Le enseñé su varita y vi como daba dos pasos acercándose cautelosamente a mí, la sostuve por la punta en dirección a él, agarró la empuñadura y me la quitó tentativamente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – me preguntó – Aunque sea verdad que no me puedes matar, aún puedes capturarme.

- ¿Para ver como a mi mejor amigo lo torturan hasta la sumisión o la muerte? Ya lo hice una vez y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál de las dos fue el destino de Theo? – mantuve una mueca de indiferencia.

- Él siempre fue hijo de su padre.- respondí al fin. Blaise asintió, comprendiendo.

- Supongo que eso es lo que me habría esperado.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo está Vincent? ¿Y Gregory? – Sacudí la cabeza.

- Los dos son unos zoquetes, están bien.

Compartimos una sonrisa, y por un breve momento deseamos que toda esta mierda no hubiera pasado. Quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

- Me tengo que ir. – dije repentinamente, pasando junto a él, adentrándome en el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar. – Sería mejor que nunca mencionaras esto.

- Draco, espera. – me detuve, pero no me volví para mirarlo. - ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? – me preguntó. – Cambia de bando, sé que esto no era lo que querías.

- Tú no sabes eso. – le solté bajito.

- No tienes que dejar que la guerra te cambie. Ya lo has hecho suficiente.

- No puedo hacerlo, ya sabes por qué.

- Entonces no cambies de bando abiertamente, danos información, la necesitamos desesperadamente. En esta guerra no es fácil luchar y sin Snape…

- No voy hacer lo que él hizo. Mi padrino murió cuando no tenía por qué… - espeté.

- ¿Sabes por qué hizo lo que hizo?

- Sí, lo sé. Él se enamoró de una sangre sucia.

- Bueno, no se diferencia mucho de ti mismo.

¡Oh, no, lo sabe!

Me di la vuelta tomándome mi tiempo, y di un golpecito con mi varita una vez. Blaise intentó bloquear mi hechizo, pero no pasó nada cuando agitó su varita y se estampó contra la pared que tenía detrás.

- ¿Por qué no he podido usar la varita? – preguntó, alarmado.

- Mis habilidades mágicas son mayores de lo que parecen.

- ¡Bien! Entonces, mátame.

- Ya te he dicho que no podía, - le dije con los dientes apretados. – Así que perdona que me ría de tu acusación. Yo no soy como mi padrino.

- Vale, si te sientes satisfecho diciéndote eso a ti mismo, pero yo se la verdad. – le dediqué una penetrante mirada. Tal vez no echaba tanto de menos a mi mejor amigo. - ¿Lo harías por ella? – me preguntó en voz baja – Ya lo arriesgaste todo una vez. Si tuvieras otra oportunidad no creo que dudaras en hacerlo otra vez.

Me puse a pensar en ello, sopesando las posibilidades. Tenía un talento natural para la _Oclumancia_, no hacía mucho que había superado la capacidad de tía Bella y estaba seguro que podía hacerlo al menos tan bien como mi padrino contra la _Legeremancia_ del Señor Oscuro, sería difícil para ellos descubrirme.

¿Qué tenía que perder?

El amor de mi madre, lo más probable. Mi padre… estoy seguro que ese demente nunca me consideró su hijo. Y mi querida tía Bella, ella intentaría destriparme con solo saber que estoy pensando en ello. Ah y por supuesto, siempre podía perder la vida.

Pero ¿Hay algo que ganar?

Sin duda me gustaría ver a Voldemort muerto o pidiendo misericordia, eso sería un espectáculo. Aunque no creo que Potter quisiera torturar a nadie, incluso si ese alguien era el Señor Oscuro.

Y ella.

Ni siquiera quería pensar su nombre, pero aunque no quisiera pensar, ella se desplazaba por todos mis pensamientos, inundando mi mente. Su cara, su pequeña barbilla, sus gruesos labios, su pequeña nariz, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus preciosos ojos color miel…

Joder. Esa mujer acabaría conmigo, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

- Muy bien, entonces. – dije finalmente. Joder. Sabía que me arrepentiría de este momento cuando tuviera la punta de la varita de Voldemort, entre ceja y ceja, esperando mi ejecución. – Dile a Potter que quiero verlo en privado.

- ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente? – preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Le señalé con la varita y detuvo su avance.

- En la calle de la Hilandera, en la vieja casa de mi padrino. La semana que viene a esta misma hora. Para demostrar mis buenas intenciones, ni siquiera llevaré varita. Si por algún motivo no fuera a aparecer, mandaría mi _Patronus_.

- Se lo diré.

- Si no se presenta, sabré que ha cancelado la reunión. No os molestéis en enviar un mensaje. – Blaise asintió y yo retomé mi camino.

- Draco, estás haciendo lo correcto. – le oí decir a mi espalda.

- Lo correcto para mí es seguir con vida, – repliqué – y esta no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo.

Antes de que pudiera agregar nada desaparecí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que os haya gustado : D ya queda poco para el reencuentro, concretamente en el capítulo 8.<strong>

**Nos vemos mañana! Y no dudéis en comentarme cualquier fallo que veáis. Gracias!**

**Respuesta**** a los reviwes sin cuenta:**

**miri: **Hola de nuevo guapa! No es que os esté mal acostumbrando, es que como ya tengo la historia traducida, me parece cruel no colgarla, por el hecho de esperar 2 semanas entre capitulo, así que ya ves, aquí estoy de nuevo : ) Me alegro que hayas empatizado un poco con Hermione. Blaise es un crack a mi me tiene fascinada : $ y a Ron aún le queda por picarse jajaja. Espero verte pronto. Besos guapa.

**Alona**: Hola guapa! si antes te has sorprendido, ahora como te has quedado? : O Espero realmente que te guste tanto como a mí, la historia. Blaise es genial yo lo adoro. Y tienes razón yo tampoco he visto más historias como está, a mi me cautivó. Espero que esté capítulo también te guste. Ahora mismo no recuerdo si lo de Harry se menciona en algún capítulo, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no la leo... Y nunca me cansaré dela gente que me escribe, es más me encanta dedicaros tiempo a cada uno para contestaros, ya que yo solo traduzco la historia para que gente la lea y así también ver que piensan ellos y poder comentarla :D así que no te preocupes. Besitos y mañana colgaré el 5. No vais a tener tiempo de leer xD

**Mmm**: Gracias por avisarme del error, ya está corregido. Lo siento ; )


	5. Capítulo 5 H

**Qué estaré haciendo despierta un domingo a las 10 de la mañana... :S y no tengo cafééé... que alguien me lancé un Avada... xD**

**Bueno, ya que no hay mucho que hacer, pues os traigo el quinto capítulo. Estoy segura que mañana subiré el siguiente, ya que es el encuentro de Draco con Harry y Ron y me encaaantaa, y no creo que pueda aguantar no subirlo. Así que mañana ya empezamos de verdad, preparaos que vienen curvass xDD. **

**Besitoss**

**_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye, son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 (Hermione)<strong>

Oficialmente odiaba las reuniones. No me gustaba escuchar los debates que iban y venían, odiaba tomar ciertas decisiones que solo conducían a peleas y muertes. En el colegio me encantaba dar mi opinión, todo era tan sencillo, siempre era o bueno o malo. ¿Qué me surgía una duda? No tenía más que ir a la biblioteca y echarle la mano a cualquiera de los libros que ahí había, pero ahora no había ningún libro que te dijera la ubicación de los mortífagos, ni ninguno que nos diera las respuestas a las preguntas que nos hacíamos.

¿Había que atacar? ¿Preparar una emboscada? ¿Dónde estaba Lord Voldemort? ¿En quién podíamos confiar? ¿Qué debíamos hacer ahora?

Odiaba las reuniones.

Blaise terminó la descripción de su encuentro de anoche con Draco Malfoy en Godric's Hollow. Todavía no lo entendía ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? George fue el que expresó la pregunta que yo no hacía.

- No sé lo que estaba haciendo. – dijo Blaise - ¿Por qué es tan importante?

- Estaba en mi antigua casa. Quiero saber lo que estaba haciendo allí. – dijo Harry acaloradamente.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el fiasco del Caldero Chorreante y de mi escapada de Hogwarts, Harry ya se había recuperado completamente. Ginny que estaba a su lado se puso eufórica cuando por fin pudo levantarse.

- No sé lo que estaba haciendo allí. – repitió Blaise – Lo siento Harry, pero sé que desde que me dejo ir, vivo, hay una posibilidad de que haga lo correcto y sea un buen informador.

- Podría sernos útil la información, no podemos confiar en Mundungus. – dijo Tonks, todavía estaba triste por la quemadura sufrida por Lupin.

- Los Malfoy siempre han sido una familia escurridiza. – dijo con voz profunda Kingsley Shacklebolt. Estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa y actuaba como líder no oficial de la Orden. – No confío en ese chico, - continuó - incluso si estuviera siendo sincero, estoy dispuesto a apostar, que es solo porque las circunstancias estarán a favor de apoyarnos a nosotros en contra de a Voldemort y solo por el momento. Tan pronto como las circunstancias empiecen a cambiar, las tornas también lo harán.

- Digo, que él ha sido mi mejor amigo durante años, – dijo Blaise – éramos sinceros el uno con el otro.

- Pero habéis estado separados durante años ¿Cómo sabes que no ha cambiado? – le retó Ginny.

- Solo lo sé.

- Me temo que eso no es suficiente. – dijo Kingsley – no sé cuál de los dos es más confiable si él o Mundungus.

- Malfoy te hizo esa cicatriz en la espalda ¿no? – le preguntó Ron a Blaise.

- Él no se fue sin la mía, te lo aseguro. – contestó Blaise – Creo que al menos deberíamos darle la oportunidad de hablar con nosotros. No hemos llegado a ninguna parte sin información privilegiada. Sin un espía es imposible saber lo que están planeando.

- Pero tenemos a Trelawney… - dijo Hanna Abbott, estudiante de mi año en Hufflepuf, que se unió a la Orden después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Contuve un bufido.

Para mi Sybill Trelawney todavía no tenía ninguna credibilidad, no me importaba el hecho de que fuera ella quien predijera la profecía de Harry y Voldemort. La adivinación como asignatura era simplemente ridícula.

- Y su llamado "ojo interior" no nos está siendo de mucha ayuda, - dijo McGonagall, expresando mis pensamientos - ella es mi amiga, pero no puede usar su don a su antojo. Sin Severus, está guerra cada día es más peligrosa. – Blaise parecía sorprendido de contar con el apoyo de McGonagall.

- ¿Confiar en un Malfoy? – preguntó retóricamente George, el gemelo de una sola oreja.

- ¿Estamos locos? – acabó Fred.

- Honestamente, McGonagall – dijo Lee Jordan – recuerdas como actuaba en el colegio ¿no?

- Estamos en guerra, chicos. – dijo McGonagall con severidad. – Es hora de que dejemos de lado los prejuicios entre casas y comencemos a mirar un poco más allá.

- Si seguimos adelante con esto, - intervino Lupin – no debemos dejar que Harry vaya solo. Tendrá que tener a alguien escoltándolo.

- Ya no soy un niño. – protestó Harry.

- Si, pero eres demasiado valioso como para ponerte en peligro tontamente. – dijo Kingsley.

- Yo podría ir con él. – se ofreció Ron.

Ron tan impulsivo como siempre, aunque tenía que reconocer que últimamente había mejorado en los duelos, no era una mala opción para acompañar a Harry, trabajaban muy bien juntos gracias a la estrecha amistad que mantenían, yo nunca podría trabajar tan perfectamente con ellos como ellos entre sí.

- ¿De verdad vamos a confiar en Malfoy? – preguntó Angelina desde su asiento al lado de Fred.

- No confiamos en él. – dijo Kingsley - Harry y Ron irán a su encuentro para ver qué es lo que tiene que decir. Si al final parece digno de confianza, lo dejareis inconsciente y lo traeréis aquí, así no habrá peligro de romper el encantamiento _Fidelius._

- Pero, ¿el encantamiento _Fidelius_ no previene que Malfoy pueda revelar la ubicación, de todos modos? – preguntó Ron – ya que no es el guardián.

- Si el guardián muere, cada persona a la que confió el secreto se convierte en guardián. – le recordé.

- Correcto, – continuó Kingsley – vamos a interrogarle y examinarle, entonces decidiremos si es digno de confianza.

- Perdonad, pero ¿Cómo vais hacer eso exactamente? – preguntó Blaise – Draco, siempre ha tenido un talento natural para la Oclumancia, no podemos hurgar en su mente, así como así.

- Ya veremos qué hacer. – dijo Kingsley.

Entonces Mundungus hizo su aparición, y yo apenas pude contenerme en ir a estrangularlo, echando un vistazo a las caras de mis compañeros de Hogwarts, no era la única que tenía esos pensamientos. La información errónea que nos dio causo la muerte de tres de los nuestros, tenía que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudiera perdonarlo.

Comenzó a presentar su informe había conseguido información de un grupo de contrabandistas con los que había estado viajando la semana pasada, y mi mente empezó a alejarse de nuevo.

* * *

><p>- No puedo esperar parara matar a ese hurón. – gruñó Ron, dando vueltas.<p>

Harry, Ron y yo estábamos reunidos en la habitación de los chicos. La reunión de la Orden había terminado hacia un rato, y se nos ocurrió parar aquí para hablar del inminente encuentro de los chicos con Malfoy. Habíamos echado el encantamiento _Muffliato _en la habitación para que pudiéramos hablar sin preocuparnos de ser escuchados.

- No iras allí a matarlo. – señalé.

- Con toda probabilidad, lo que quiere es atraer allí a Harry para matarlo. – dijo Ron. – Y si ese fuera el caso tendría la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

- Necesitamos la información. – dijo Harry – Por mucho que odiemos a Malfoy, podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor. – asentí de acuerdo con Harry.

- Quiero que tengáis cuidado, los dos sois muy imprudentes, no quiero que os pongáis en peligro innecesariamente.

- Si, mamá. – contestaron a coro. Extendí la mano para golpear a Harry, pero me esquivó y en su lugar le di a Ron. De todas maneras se iba a llevar un golpe, así que arreglado.

- ¡Hey!, - se quejó Ron - eres una abusona. - entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció un sorprendido Blaise.

- Pensaba que no había nadie aquí, - dijo mientras sonreía – estas siendo muy descuidada. Primero se te olvidó echar un encantamiento _Muffliato_ y ahora se te ha olvidado algo tan simple como cerrar la puerta.

- Largo de aquí, Zabini- le espetó Ron, Blaise se encogió de hombros y empezó a darse la vuelta para irse.

- Blaise, espera. – Lo detuvo Harry y él se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que podría sernos útil saber más acerca de las habilidades de Malfoy y sabiendo que eres su mejor amigo…

- ¡Hey! Que no he tenido una conversación normal con él en años – dijo Blaise mientras volvía a entrar en la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de el – Sinceramente no tengo mucha idea de si sus habilidades han crecido, ni cuanto, en este tiempo, pero os quería advertir de una cosa, parece haber aprendido algo que le permite impedir que usemos nuestras varitas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté – nunca he oído hablar de ningún tipo de magia como esa.

- No estoy seguro de que es, tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que tocar la varita para que funcione. Cuando lo vi, lo primero que hizo fue desarmarme, me devolvió la varita de inmediato, pero después cuando me lanzo contra una pared, no pude bloquear el hechizo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, Harry y Ron también parecían estarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no podías bloquear el hechizo? – le preguntó Harry.

- Yo tenía toda la intención de usar un encantamiento escudo, pero mi varita no respondía.

- Quizás estas un poco oxidado. – se burló Ron.

- Tonterías, - le contestó Blaise – soy excelente usando la magia no verbal y lo sabes.

- Sí, no hay manera de que a Blaise no le saliera el hechizo. – le dijo Harry a Ron. Blaise me miró y soltó una socarrona sonrisa.

- Apuesto a que Hermione está desando estar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. – le di un puñetazo en el hombro más él continuó riéndose.

- No te rías de mí, - le dije – enserio, ¿no os gustaría saber cómo lo hace?

- Supongo que mi mejor consejo para vosotros dos, es que no os pongáis al alcance de su varita. – soltó Blaise, sin convencimiento.

- ¿Crees que es algún tipo de magia oscura? – le preguntó Ron.

- Probablemente – dijo Blaise. Hubo un silencio incomodo, abrí la puerta y empujé a Blaise fuera de la habitación.

- Vamos a la otra punta del pasillo, para hablar de algo. – le dije – Vosotros dos deberías diseñar una estrategia para hacer frente a Malfoy. Vuelvo en pocos minutos.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, pero antes de que pudieran formular alguna pregunta, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Blaise me miraba con una expresión divertida, cruzamos el rellano y abrí la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

- Pasa. – le invité a entrar. Blaise entró sin queja y cerré la puerta.

- _Muffliato._ – murmuré.

- ¿De qué querías habar? – me preguntó.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de…?

- ¿Todavía piensas en el mortífago que te liberó? – preguntó interrumpiéndome, suspiré.

- Si… entonces, ¿descubriste algo? – me miró con algo parecido a la tristeza. - ¿Qué? ¿Tan terrible es?

- No, no – se apresuró a decir – no he encontrado nada todavía. Simplemente no me gusta ver cómo te preocupas demasiado por esto. – me sentí decepcionada de que no hubiera encontrado al mortífago, aunque supongo que era mucho pedir que encontrara a un mortífago en particular con una de sus capas estándares. – Relájate un poco, Hermione, – hizo una pausa y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro – tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso – rodé los ojos mientras abría la puerta.

-Anda, vamos. – salimos juntos de la habitación.

- ¡Zabini! – Lupin lo llamaba desde el pie de las escaleras – Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- Claro. – afirmó Blaise, me dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Volví a cruzar el rellano para volver a la habitación de los chicos. Me preguntaba si realmente Draco Malfoy se iba a convertir en espía para la Orden, aunque no lo creía probable. Era la mejor oportunidad para diseñar estrategias, para que Harry y Ron pudieran con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos mañana.<strong>

**Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Bliu Liz**: Si a mí me encantó, por eso quería compartirla, ya que me parecia una pena que la gente que no sabe ingles no pudiera leerla :D así que esper que te siguas pasando por aquí. Besitos.


	6. Capítulo 6 D

**Nuevo capítulo. El encuentro entre Harry y Ron con Draco, espero que lo disfrutéis. Para el esperado reencuentro ya sólo quedan dos capítulos. El siguiente Draco ya está en la Orden, intentaré colgarlo mañana, pero no se cuanto tiempo tendré, ya que tengo que estudiar :( pero tranquisss xiqiss, que seguro que saco un hueco.**

**Un beso a todos y todas.**

****_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye, son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 (Draco)<strong>

Estaba descansando en un desgastado sillón, frente a la chimenea, en el estudio de mi padrino. Mi máscara colgaba del reposabrazos y mi capa reposaba en el respaldo del sillón. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos de la hora fijada y Potter aún no había aparecido, decidí darle diez minutos más antes de irme. De repente escuché como las tablas de madera crujían muy quedamente bajo el peso de alguien.

Alguien se acercaba. Mis ojos se dirigieron a un pequeño espejo que había sobre la chimenea y esperé hasta que entrará en la habitación. Divisé una cabellera pelirroja ¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

- Esta no es una buena manera de fomentar la confianza. – le solté. Vi su expresión de sorpresa hasta que dio conmigo en el espejo y frunció el ceño.

- No estoy aquí para fomentar ningún tipo de confianza, bastardo insufrible. Ahora ¿Qué clase de información nos debería interesar? - chasqueé la lengua mientras me levantaba y me volvía hacia él.

- ¿Te crees que después de pedir específicamente que viniera Potter, ahora te voy a decir algo? ¿Incluso después de cumplir mi palabra y no traer varita? – Weasley me apuntó con la suya.

- Sí, no me esperaba eso, podría matarte y a nadie le importaría, podría contar que me atacaste.

- Sí, eso es algo que bien podrías hacer, pero te arrepentirías – Weasley entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- No voy a decírtelo, – le respondí – quería hablar con Potter, pero supongo que como la Orden no necesita mi información, puedo irme, para mi es más seguro, de todos modos. – empecé a rodear el sillón para salir.

- No te muevas o mando tu culo al infierno de una explosión. – me ordenó Weasley, no dejé de avanzar.

- Adelante… - le dije dando un paso hacia él, se apartó de mi caminó.

- Contéstame a esto. – me dijo mientras yo me ponía a caminar por el pasillo lejos de él. - ¿Por qué querrías darnos información, de todos modos?

- ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que no sois los únicos que quieren que esta guerra acabe? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

- Malfoy, espera – me detuvo – dejaré que hables con Harry. – me di la vuelta y esperé, así que Potter estaba por aquí, después de todo – solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que has cumplido tu parte del trato – continuó al tiempo que me apuntaba con la varita - ¡Expelliarmus! – no sucedió nada, como era de esperar. Levanté mis manos a la altura de los hombros y me giré para que me viera completo.

- Ves, no llevo varita. – me miró.

- Bien, vámonos. – me pasó de largo avanzando por el pasillo, sonreí mientras le seguía. Salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa de mi padrino. Weasley levanto su varita y susurró – Expecto Patronum. – un perro plateado emergió de su varita adentrándose en la oscuridad.

- Es curioso, Weasley, yo había pensado que tu Patronus sería una comadreja. – me burlé.

- Si, bueno, estoy seguro de que el tuyo tampoco es un hurón, así que supongo que los dos estamos decepcionados.

- Así que… ¿Por qué has venido tu solo esta noche? ¿Dónde está la sabelotodo de Granger? ¿O es que ya está muerta? – se dio la vuelta bruscamente apuntándome con la varita en el pecho.

- Apuesto a que te gustaría oír eso ¿verdad?, que preguntes algo como eso me hace cuestionar cuanto podemos confiar en ti. – me gruñó y yo sonreí.

- No es que no me importara, es que me encantaría oír eso. – apretó más la varita contra mi pecho.

- Tú, carbón… -

- Ron, para. – dijo Potter dejándose ver.

- Perfecto Potter, has llegado para salvar el día – le dije con sarcasmo.

- Malfoy, me sorprende que hayas vivido tanto tiempo. – me respondió – Pensé que te recogeríamos en las primeras batallas. – sonreí. – Querías hablar conmigo ¿no? – dijo con impaciencia – Habla.

- Cierto. Entremos y hablaremos. Weasley tendrá que quedarse fuera.

- Cualquier cosa que me cuentes, se la contaré después.

- No me importa que él lo escuche, es sólo que no quiero oír su aportación, ya que parece incapaz de tener auto-control, preferiría que se enterase después. – Weasley me miró intentando controlar su lengua.

- Parece que no soy el único que está lleno de sorpresas. – le dije – Vamos, Potter.

Caminé de vuelta a la casa de mi padrino sin preocuparme si Potter me seguía, entré en el estudio y me senté delante de la mesa de mi padrino, Potter entró y se sentó delante de mí, agitó su varita para cerrar la puerta.

- Ron esperará fuera. Ahora ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Seguramente Blaise te dijo por qué quería verte. – le dije.

- Él mencionó algo de que querías entregar información a la Orden, pero quería escuchártelo a ti.

- Bueno, no mentía, eso es lo que quiero hacer.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido y escéptico.

- ¿Por qué?, no se… tal vez porque estoy cansado de vivir cómodamente y me gustaría que me cazaran como a un animal. – arqueó las cejas – Supongo que lo que quieres es una dramática historia que me haga diferente de los otros mortífagos, - continué – no puedo ofrecértela. No voy a decirte que me uní a los mortífagos para complacer a mis padres o porque tenía miedo de que fueran asesinados por Voldemort si no me unía. Me uní porque quise.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás pensando en cambiarte de bando ahora? - sí, ¿Por qué estaba cambiando de bando?

- Porque he decidido que odio la guerra, – le contesté – no me gusta nada de lo que ha estado pasando, no me gusta escuchar que mis amigos mueren. Y si Voldemort gana está guerra los asesinatos nunca se detendrán, incluso si acabara con todos los sangre sucias, no se detendría, solo encontraría alguna raza nueva a la que exterminar, para detener la matanza, el bando de la Luz, tiene que ganar la guerra.

Joder, sonaba como un jodido activista del medio ambiente, lo siguiente sería agitar carteles delante del ministerio que rezara "!_Proteger a los Pygmy Puffs_!"

- Bueno, si dices la verdad, queremos lo mismo, – dijo Potter, parecía que me lo había ganado – pero entonces podrías haber venido hace mucho, dudo que tardaras tres años en decidir que no te gusta la guerra ¿Por qué vienes ahora? Tiene que haber una razón por la cual hayas decidido desertar. – negué.

- Realmente no he tenido ninguna oportunidad hasta ahora, no es como si pudiera presentarme en la Orden sin que me vuelen la cabeza, es decir si pudiera encontrar vuestro cuartel general.

- Supongo que eso es verdad – dijo - ¿Qué tipo de información vas a darnos?

- Cualquier cosa que me parezca útil que sepáis.

- Ponme un ejemplo.

Me recosté en el sillón juntando mis dedos, tomándome deliberadamente mi tiempo para pensar. No sé porque me sentía bien haciéndolo esperar. Finalmente hablé.

- Escuché que te dejaron muy mal herido en el Caldero Chorreante hace dos semanas y que esa misma noche alguien robó una planta rara que había en Hogwarts. No es un gran acierto decir que uno de los tuyos la robó. – él sacudió la cabeza.

- Continua. – su impaciencia me molestaba, pero continué de todas maneras.

- Aunque llegó lejos, no es fácil entrar y salir de Hogwarts, con nuestras patrullas vigilando. Te podría dar los horarios, cambios de turno, rutas de patrulla, y no solo de Hogwarts, ¿Es ejemplo suficiente? – parecía dudar.

- ¿Cómo podríamos saber si estas o no diciendo la verdad?

- ¿Cómo puedes saber si alguien te dice la verdad? – le devolví, parpadeó aparentemente sorprendido por mi respuesta – te podría dar los horarios y cambios de turno, ahora mismo. – finalicé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la misma razón por la que no he traído varita. Fomentar confianza. – frunció el ceño.

- Bien, dámelos. – abrí el cajón de la mesa de mi padrino y saqué un rollo de pergamino.

- Estos son todos los horarios y sitios donde se efectúan los cambios de turno en Hogwarts. – le pasé el pergamino a Potter quien lo tomó y fue desenrollando lentamente. – Puedes enviar a un explorador para comprobar algún turno o comprobarlos todos si quieres. – le propuse.

- Es una situación arriesgada, – dijo finalmente – dudo mucho que nos des información de manera gratuita.

- Por supuesto que no. – le contesté – Sigo siendo un Slytherin, está en nuestra naturaleza pensar en beneficio propio.

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – repuso con sarcasmo.

- Tengo solo tres condiciones, y confío en que no sea complicado cumplirlas cuando las sepas.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Primera, solo le daré la información a una persona. Segunda, el lugar de encuentro solo lo conoceremos esa persona y yo, iré y vendré cuando sea conveniente para mí.

- Bueno, nosotros no podemos darte completa libertad, - dijo Potter, deteniendo mi lista de condiciones – al menos no desde el principio. – añadió y yo fruncí el ceño.- Vamos a tener que interrogarte, – empezó a explicarme – solo será una vez.

- ¿De verdad crees que podrás interrogarme? Soy probablemente el mejor en _Oclumancia_ de la historia.

- Independientemente de si eso es cierto o no, eres probablemente el bastardo más arrogante de la historia.

- Gracias. – le dije con una sonrisa. Observé como apretaba la mandíbula intentando controlar su temperamento.

- En cualquier caso, tendrás que venir. – dijo igualmente, Asentí.

- Bien. – accedí.

- Y, ¿Tú última condición?

- Yo elegiré a mi contacto.

- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

- Quiero a Granger. – sentencié.

- No. – dijo inmediatamente.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. – le dije poniéndome en pie – Puedes quedarte con la lista de turnos y horarios. Considerarlo un regalo de despedida.

- Malfoy, detente, – me dijo Potter – siéntete otra vez… por favor. – lo observé al tiempo que me sentaba ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? - Quiero saber porque la has elegido a ella. – repuso lentamente.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tenía la impresión de que la odiabas, la llamabas algo así como asquerosa sangre sucia ¿Te acuerdas? Solo quiero saber porque la eliges a ella habiendo tantos otros.

- Tengo mis razones. – le dije – No conseguirás convencerme de elegir a otra persona, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ahora, te toca decidir. Si no vas a cumplir mis condiciones, no os ayudaré. Después de todo es mi cuello el que está en juego.

- Déjame pensarlo. – sacudí la cabeza negando.

- No tengo tiempo para eso, ¿Podemos trabajar juntos o no?

- ¿No crees que al menos deberíamos preguntarle a ella? – preguntó a la defensiva.

- Potter, yo no debería estar aquí en este momento. Puedo seguir quedándome perfectamente en este bando, de momento es el ganador, no tendría por qué ayudarte, es algo que pareces no entender.

- Bien, lo entiendo. – dijo – Simplemente no quiero que…

- Entonces, es simple – le corté – Me voy y actuamos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Casi quería que no aceptara el acuerdo, después de todo ofrecer este acuerdo era como estar sellando mi muerte ¿Quién sería suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo? Ah, sí, yo…

Potter parecía estar considerándolo y eso era suficiente, estaba casi seguro de que aceptaría. Era cierto que la Orden tenía problemas. Aunque la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se habían mantenido indemnes, pero por todo el mundo ciudades Muggles estaban siendo diezmadas, y no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer sin conocimiento de las ciudades específicas que iban a ser atacadas. Finalmente sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, podía ver la derrota en sus ojos.

- Bien, acepto. – dijo finalmente.

- Bien, ¿Cuando quieres interrogarme? – no me respondió.

Ya que aún tenía contacto visual con él, intenté adentrarme en su mente. Se estremeció, podía sentir como luchaba intentando alejarme, sin embargo sus barrearas eran débiles y lo conseguí sin apenas esfuerzo. Estaba viendo los recuerdos de la infancia de Potter, intente buscar recuerdos más presentes. Se movía por un pasillo de Hogwarts, se escuchaban unos suaves sollozos de alguien llorando, entonces reconocí la voz… era yo. Debía ser en sexto año. Reprimí la ira que se apoderó de mí al recordar ese año. Seguí hurgando en sus recuerdos.

Vi una sucia habitación, con una mesa larga y vieja en el medio de esta, muchas personas que reconocí de la escuela se sentaban en las sillas, un fuego crepitante chispeaba en la chimenea del fondo de la habitación, Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba hablando. Sí, esto era lo que estaba buscando, salté en los recuerdos las reuniones de la Orden hasta que oí mi nombre.

_"__¿De verdad vamos a confiar en Malfoy?"_ – dijo una chica de piel oscura. La reconocí como una de las cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba.

_"__No confiamos en él. Harry y Ron irán a su encuentro para ver qué es lo que tiene que decir. Si al final parece digno de confianza, lo dejareis inconsciente y lo traeréis aquí, así no habrá peligro de romper el encantamiento Fidelius." _– le contesto Shacklebolt.

¿Dejarme inconsciente? No sin mi permiso. Desalojé la mente de Potter y me puse en pie.

- Malfoy, no tenías ningún derecho…

- Así que, ¿Cómo planeas "dejarme inconsciente"? – le pregunté y él dirigió la mirada hacia mí – Vale, está bien, atúrdeme, no me voy a resistir.

- Debería matarte. – murmuró mientras me apuntaba con la varita.

- Si, es probable. – le contesté sonriendo.

De pronto un destello de luz roja me cegó.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado :D<strong>

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri**: JAJAJA, que ansias, cuantas preguntasss, si te las contestara todas sabrías toda la trama xD, sólo te diré que Theo está vivo y que lo veremos en poco tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado el rencuentro entre los chicos y el que viene también está muy bien, aunque se que lo que realmente quieres es el 8 MuJAJJAJ, queda poquito... :D y si después de la muerte de Severus lo han tenido complicado en esta historia... un beso guapa, espero verte mañana por aquí!

**Alona**: Hola Guapaa! si ya vi que no te dio tiempo de comentar en el otro xD, pero bueno siempre me encanta tenerte por aquí, tus reviews me encantan. A mí me encantó el reencuentro entre las dos serpientes, pero también me pareció que era pronto, pero era el único que le podía dar la "oportunidad" de entrar en la Orden, así que supongo que lo hizo por eso. Creo, que Draco y Blaise no se pelean por ordenes de Voldemort, pero es que desde el 2012 que es cuando la traduje no me la he vuelto a leer, y hay cosas que tengo olvidadas... así que tampoco me hagas mucho caso xD a ver si te voy a estar dando pistas falsas :S Yo creo que no le ha dicho nada para no asustarla, la verdad, Blaise es un buenazo, yo me lo comía, fíjate lo que te digo, pero ya veremos que pasa... :P y Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro ¿que te ha parecido? Un beso guapa y nos vemos pronto ;)

**Bliu Liz**: Hola de nuevo! me alegra verte por aquí :D Si, ahora ya empieza la acción, creo que os va a sorprender, todo lo que llega a partir de ahora... Yo creo que Blaise, es un buenazo y que no le ha dicho nada a Hermione para no asustarla, pero ya veremos ;) JAJA. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que te siga gastando la historia. Besitos ^^

**Luu**: Hola otra vez! Tienes toda la razón, a mí también ya me han cansado ese tipo de fics, que parece que se han puesto de moda, y yo creo que están muy lejos dela realidad. Así que espero que sigas pasándote por aquí y que sigas disfrutando de la historia tanto como lo hice yo al traducirla :D besoss.


	7. Capítulo 7 D

**Hola, holaaa!**

**Nuevo capítulo, en este hay un breve momento dramione, pero se corta MuaajJAJAA tendréis que esperar a mañana para ver el encuentro entero ;) **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**A leer.**

******_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye, son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 (Draco)<strong>

Sentía el cuerpo muy, muy tenso, estaba sentado ¿Me había quedado dormido esperando a Potter? Me sentía muy aturdido y no podía abrir los ojos. Intente estirar un brazo, pero algo me lo impedía. Cuerdas. Estaba atado a una silla, posiblemente ya no estuviéramos en la calle de la Hilandera.

Oh.

Por fin, recordé haberle dado permiso a Potter para aturdirme y llevarme al cuartel general de la Orden. Así que allí debía estar atado. Finalmente abrí los ojos. Frente a mí había una mesa en forma de arco con cuatro asientos, en la derecha estaba la profesora McGonagall con gesto severo como siempre, a su lado estaba Kingsley Shacklebolt, que no parecía tan intimidante como decían, Lupin que se veía como de costumbre andrajoso y mi repudiada prima, Nymphadora, en el otro extremo, escuché decir que se habían casado, era extraño verlos juntos, no podía creer que hubiera elegido a un hombre lobo para casarse. Por otra parte yo estaba irremediablemente enamorado de una sangre sucia, así que no era quien para juzgar.

- Estas despierto. – dijo Nymphadora. Asentí, no había hablado con ella en años.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Shacklebolt por un momento, pero redirigí mi mirada hacia Lupin. Shacklebolt era el único que podía adentrarse en mi mente, pero no estaba preocupado, no podía ser mejor en _Legeremancia_ que tía Bella. Manipulé las barreras de mi mente con el fin de esconder recuerdos valiosos o localizaciones de lugares seguros.

- Hola de nuevo, Señor Malfoy. – me saludó McGonagall.

- Hola, profesora McGonagall. – me miró con una expresión amarga en los ojos.

- Hogwarts estará cerrado por unos años, señor Malfoy.

- Todavía le considero mí profesora. – le contraataqué.

- Entendemos que quieres volver allí como espía. – interrumpió Shacklebolt. Su voz era más profunda de lo que esperaba, no sonaba así en el recuerdo de Potter.

- Lo entendiste perfectamente, entonces.

- Danos una razón para confiar en ti. – dijo Nymphadora.

- No tengo ninguna, - les dije – no hay ninguna razón para que confiéis en que os voy a dar información verídica, que realmente necesitáis, pero puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Podemos tener tú consentimiento de usar Legeremancia contigo? – preguntó Lupin.

- Tú no puedes traspasar mis barreras, pero claro, no me importa. – me encontré con los penetrantes ojos de Shacklebolt, preparados.

Entonces sentí la familiar sensación de una presencia extraña hurgando en mi mente, no resistí la invasión, sabiendo que no podía acceder a las zonas que había elegido esconder.

Estaba con cuatro años correteando por los amplios jardines de la mansión, seguido de un elfo domestico que estaba encargado de mi seguridad, salió de mis recuerdos infantiles y saltó unos cuantos años adelante.

Estaba caminando por el campo de Quidditch con el equipo de Slytherin e interceptamos al de Gryffindor. Reconocí la forma en la que Weasley y Granger corrían hacia nosotros. Los capitanes se intercambiaban unas palabras, mierda ¿Por qué tuvo que pararse en este recuerdo? Intenté desconectar del recuerdo, pero escuché esas tres palabras con claridad salir de la boca de mi yo de doce años _"Asquerosa sangre sucia"_. Joder.

Shacklebolt no se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad, dio un salto más allá de mis años de Hogwarts.

Estaba sentado en una reunión con mortífagos, Voldemort estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, observando a su alrededor, contento. Echó a todo el mundo excepto a tía Bella y a mí. Mi padre se paró en el marco de la puerta por un segundo, pero debió arrepentirse y también se marchó. Voldemort me felicitaba por el buen trabajo que había hecho con la familia Patil, yo lo aceptaba en silencio. Tía Bella estaba radiante.

Shacklebolt estaba claramente interesado en lo que les había hecho a los Patil, por eso empezó a indagar buscando recuerdos relacionados con eso.

Esa fue una de mis misiones más arriesgadas, se me ordenó matar a las gemelas y a sus padres, incluso tenía que acabar con el perro. En cambio, localicé a uno de sus parientes lejanos y le lancé la maldición _Imperius _y le obligué a convencerlos de que sus vidas estaban en grave peligro. Se marcharon con él a Nueva Delhi. Cuando supe que ya habían salido del país, explote dos cerdos en su casa, fue asqueroso y un poco inhumano, pero convenció a los mortífagos encargados de supervisar mi trabajo. Después de unos cuantos recuerdos más tuvo suficiente y salió de mi mente. Me sorprendía que no hubiera escarbado hasta el mínimo detalle.

- Los Patil, ¿Siguen vivos? – preguntó Shacklebolt.

- A menos que los encontraran en Nueva Delhi, siguen a salvo. – los demás intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó.

- No fue por la bondad de mí corazón, si es lo que estás pensando. - le contesté – Simplemente no me gusta ir por ahí matando a gente, así que lo evito siempre que puedo.

Podía explicarles a los otros tres miembros de la Orden lo que había pasado exactamente con los Patil, pero Shacklebolt parecía una especie de líder y mientras me siguiera interrogando, estaba seguro de que los demás no le molestarían. Seguía manteniendo, en silencio, el contacto visual conmigo. Me preguntaba que estaría rondando su cabeza, aunque no estaba preocupado, era mera curiosidad. Finalmente habló.

- Malfoy, no confío en ti. – le sonreí.

- Que… sorpresa. – Su cara seguía estando tensa.

- Tienes que dejarme entrar en tu mente sin interferencias, si quieres ganarte mi confianza.

- No interferí. – le dije inocentemente.

- Oh, sí, lo hiciste, - contestó – tus barreras están tan bien puestas, que parece que todo encajé con el resto de recuerdos. No sientes absolutamente ninguna molestia cuando una presencia extraña invade tu mente, es demasiado fácil para ti esconder lo que quieras.

- ¿Qué querría esconder?

- Tengo años de experiencia y se diferenciar cuando alguien oculta recuerdos hábilmente o no. – asentí.

- Bien por ti, pero la cosa está en que yo no intento ganarme tu confianza. Solo quiero que esta guerra acabé y a ser posible que el bando de la Luz gane, espero que Potter os haya transmitido lo que le dije.

- Lo hizo. – saltó Lupin.

- También nos dijo que quieres a Hermione Granger como tu contacto. – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Cierto. – les dije.

- Todavía no hemos llegado a ese momento, - soltó Shacklebolt.

- No voy a dejar que nadie se meta en mi cabeza sin restricciones, - dije – si tú no puedes aceptar eso. – Nymphadora se echó a reír.

- ¿Dejar? Si estas atado y sin varita ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo?

- Tengo mis maneras. - le contesté – Le di a Potter un rollo de pergamino con los horarios y cambios de turno de Hogwarts, confío en que os lo haya entregado. – Shacklebolt sostuvo delante de mis ojos el pergamino.

- Le hemos hecho una copia y la información se está comprobando en este momento.

- Que eficientes. – comenté. Hubo una pausa larga - Todo depende de ti ahora. – le dije a Shacklebolt – Ya he lanzado mi oferta, si no quieres mi ayuda, solo, dilo.

- Tu decisión fue bastante inesperada – dijo la profesora McGonagall – no creo que el argumento de que quieres que la guerra acabé sea suficiente para traerte aquí.

- La gente hace cosas inesperadas, - dije y dirigí la mirada hacía mi prima – nunca habría esperado que te casaras con un hombre lobo, Nymphadora.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así, ¿Y qué si me casé con un hombre lobo? – sacudí la cabeza.

- No te estoy juzgando, solo digo que es inesperado. – otra pausa.

Siendo hijo de Lucius Malfoy y sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange, entendía que fueran reacios a confiar en mí, y yo no es que tuviera un expediente muy limpio, pero esto me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. No sabía lo tarde que era, pero tenía que volver a la mansión antes del alba.

- No tengo toda la noche, – les espeté – agradecería que os decidierais pronto.

- Bien, - dijo Shacklebolt – voy a permitir que hables con la señorita Granger, pero quiero echarle otro vistazo a tu mente antes de tomar mi decisión final.

- Está bien.

- Tonks por favor, dile a la señorita Granger que debemos aceptar la oferta del señor Malfoy y que por lo tanto tiene que ser su contacto.

- Un momento. – les dije cuando Nymphadora se puso en pie, todos me miraban expectantes – no quiero que ella sepa que fui yo quien la elegí.

- ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó mi prima.

- Simplemente considéralo un favor, – dije – ya me he jugado la vida suficiente con estar aquí ¿No creéis? – Shacklebolt asintió, consintiéndome el favor.

- Entonces, le diré que la elegimos nosotros, por saber Oclumancia, - dijo Nymphadora pasando junto a mí y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Gracias. – se detuvo a un metro de la puerta, no era difícil adivinar que estaba sorprendida por la palabra que había salido de mi boca.

- De nada. – entonces oí como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, pero yo tenía los ojos fijos en los de Shacklebolt, que ya estaba preparado para el segundo asalto.

Esta vez lo sentí escarbando en las barreras de mi mente, buscando un punto débil. Estaba desinteresado en lo recuerdos que había dejado expuestos, intentaba buscar los que había escondido, _buena suerte_. Si pudiera reírme ahora mismo, lo haría. Cuando no logro encontrar un punto débil, empezó a embestir contra las barreras a ver si conseguía derrumbarlas, un leve dolor de cabeza empezó a inundarme, esto empezaba a molestarme, aunque era más molesto que doloroso. Cuando tía Bella intentaba penetrar mis barreras, dolía como un infierno. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se dio por vencido, pero cuando se retiró me permití relajarme.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Shacklebolt carraspeó.

- Bueno, te dije que podrías hablar con la señorita Granger a solas, ya está aquí. Si intentas cualquier cosa… - le sonreí con mis ojos todavía enfocados en los suyos.

- Ella tiene varita, mientras yo sigo desarmado, y atado, ¿Qué podría hacerle?

Los tres miembros de la orden que quedaban en la sala se pusieron en pie, Shacklebolt ya estaba en la puerta y Lupin detrás de él me lanzó un hechizo que hizo que las cuerdas que me ataban desaparecieran.

- Compórtate. – me dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall.

De repente me sentí como si estuviera de vuelta en Hogwarts, fue una sensación extraña y casi se me escapó una risa. La silla en la que estaba sentado se convirtió en un banco y una mesa apareció ante mí. Interesante. Oí que la puerta se abría, seguido de los pasos de los miembros de la orden abandonando la habitación.

- Adelante, Hermione. – le oí decir a Lupin.

Ella estaba aquí.

De repente, me puse nerviosos ¿Qué mierda?, supuse que se debía a que esta era la primera vez en tres años que la iba a tener delante. Hubo un breve clic detrás de mí dándome a entender que la puerta se había cerrado de nuevo. Hubo un silencio antes de que finalmente sus pasos se escucharan, pero no me di la vuelta para mirarla.

Comenzó a acercarse y situarse en el otro lado de la mesa, yo baje la mirada y me puse a observar las imperfecciones de la madera. Cuando noté que se había sentado levanté los ojos para mirarla.

Al instante sentí que me faltaba la respiración.

Esa noche en el Bosque Prohibido no pude verla bien, estaba demasiado oscuro y solo quería ponerla a salvo, pero ahora…

Su cara era más hermosa aun de lo que recordaba, como podía importar tener la sangre sucia, cuando una sangre sucia era tan perfecta. Tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda, tuve que reprimir el impulso de tocarlo y preguntarle cómo se lo había hecho. Sus grandes ojos color miel chocaron con los míos y me encontré a mí mismo desando que nunca miraran a otro lado.

Estaba jodido, ya no había esperanza.

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, y yo tuve que refrenar mis emociones. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, mirándome con curiosidad, seguí mirándola, esperando que ella hablara primero.

Estaba engañándome a mí mismo, no hablaba porque no podía ¿Dónde coño estaba mi voz?, finalmente ella comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

- Malfoy… ha pasado mucho tiempo. – no había oído su voz en mucho tiempo.

Joder, todavía no era capaz de decir una palabra. Anclé mis ojos a los suyos y preparé mis labios para formar una sonrisa. Ella podía haber hablado primero, pero yo siempre tendría la capacidad de ser un engreido.

Mi sonrisa parecía haberla inquietado un poco, aprecié un destello de miedo en sus ojos ¿Me tendría miedo?

- Di, algo. – dijo con voz estrangulada.

- Hola, Granger. Te veo bien. – finalmente mi voz había decidido volver.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo bueno es que sólo tendréis que esperar a mañana, así que no es mucho.<strong>

**Besitosss.**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona**: HolAAAA! ^^ a mí también me sorprendió Ron, pero supongo que en la Orden le habían avisado todos de que se comportara,ya que tener esa información es lo que realmente necesitan, pero Ron es Ron y volverá a serlo Jajja. Si nuestro rubio es muy sutil a la hora de peguntar ¬¬, se merece una colleja a veces. xD en el siguiente capítulo veremos la reacción de Hermione y el encuentro desde su punto de vista. Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo, y muchas gracias por lo de la traducción, cuando hago las cosas me gusta hacerls bien, sino, no le veo el sentido, y que mayormente hice la traducción para mi prima y para mí, así que tenia que poder leerla, sin que me entrara dolor de cabeza xD y aparte voy a un colegio de ingles desde pequeña y estoy acostumbrada ;) un besazOO xiqii y nos vemos pronto ;)

**miri**: YAA, pero a mi me encantaría contestártelas y me quedo mordiéndome las uñas xD Ya, pero Draco se lo ha dicho de esa forma para que no sospechara que estaba muy interesado en ella es muy sutil el nene. ajaja si ya sólo le falta que se hechicé él mismo, a mi el Draco de sta historia me trae loquitaa lo adoro. Bueno, él le enseñara lo que quiera que vean, es muy listo este rubito xD. Espero que este te haya gustado y que ya queda poco, para ver el reencuentro, entero... xD besos guapa y nos vemos mañana ;)


	8. Capítulo 8 H

**Nuevo capitulo! Aquí veremos el encuentro desde el punto de vista de Hermione, os digo que hasta el capítulo 11 hay dramionee :P lo que pasa es que a partir del 10 es el encuentro desde el punto de vista de Draco, ya os dije que iría así que los momentos juntos se narrarían desde las dos perspectivas, espero que os guste :D**

**Si queréis que esta tarde suba el 9, que más bien es una continuación de este, decírmelo y me lo pensaré MuAAjjajajAJA . **

**Por cierto muchas Gracias a toda la gente que deja Reviews, a las alertas, favoritos y a la gente que se pasa por ahí sin dejar huella... gracias también que se que estáis ahí... os veoooo :P**

********_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 (Hermione)<strong>

- Me pregunto por qué están tardando tanto. – dijo Ron, caminando de un lado a otro.

- Ten paciencia. – le contestó Harry.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ante la actitud de Ron. Fred, George y Lee estaban apiñados en el pasillo junto a la puerta hablando en voz muy baja, para que no pudiéramos escucharlos. A mi izquierda estaba Katie, inclinada contra la pared. Ginny estaba a mi lado, soñando despierta, mientras miraba a Harry.

El resto de los nuestros no estaba. Charlie estaba en El Refugio junto a la señora Weasley, Bill y algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Neville y Blaise se habían ido a distintas misiones durante la semana. Angelina y Alicia, habían ido a Hogwarts a comprobar si la información que nos había proporcionado Malfoy era cierta.

Esta semana no se había convocado una reunión en la Orden, era demasiado arriesgado convocarlas tan a menudo. Lupin y Tonks seguían aquí junto a Kingsley y la profesora McGonagall. Los "adultos" no solían dejarnos de lado en las reuniones de la Orden, pero habían dicho que esta vez era diferente. Decidir si Malfoy era o no de confianza, era algo que valía la pena analizar, no podía imaginarme que era eso que no querían que viéramos.

En cualquier caso, no creía que hubiera muchas posibilidades de que él fuera honesto. Había comprobado que la gente cambiaba, en Hogwarts nunca habría imaginado que acabaría siendo amiga de Blaise Zabini, pero Malfoy era un caso perdido, era mortífago desde Hogwarts.

Estaba muy sorprendida de que Harry y Ron, hubieran decidido traerlo, pero según Harry, iba desarmado y había accedido a que lo aturdieran, que ya era más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿De qué creéis que están hablando, Lee y los gemelos? – reflexionó Ginny en voz alta.

- Probablemente, de alguna broma de mal gusto. – contestó Katie. Me fijé que Ron le fruncía el ceño a Harry ¿Qué habría pasado?

- Hermione, hay algo que probablemente Harry te quiera decir. – soltó Ron de repente.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté.

- Ehh… - dijo incómodamente Harry - ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Ron? – Ron suspiró, pero asintió y se marcharon hacia su habitación en la planta de arriba.

- Me pregunto, que era eso que Harry quería preguntarte. – dijo Ginny. Me encogí de hombros.

- Ya le preguntaré más tarde. – contesté.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Tonks del otro lado, cerró rápidamente la puerta para evitar que pudiéramos ver el interior.

- Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo arriba? - me preguntó.

Asentí y la seguí hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny. Cerró la puerta y le echó un encantamiento _Muffliato,_ antes de girarse para mirarme con una disculpa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con miedo.

- Vamos a aceptar la propuesta de Malfoy. – dijo.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunté sorprendida, ella asintió. - ¿Por qué me lo dices apartada de los demás? – Tonks parecía vacilar, pero no la presioné.

- Estamos, ehh… hemos decidido que es más seguro si solo mantiene contacto con un miembro de la Orden y para que no pueda usar Legeremancia fácilmente, hemos decidido que tiene que ser alguien que sepa Oclumancia… - Mierda. Ya podía ver por dónde iban los tiros. - … para que no pueda robarnos información, por si se le ocurre traicionarnos en un futuro. Aparte Kingsley cree que sería más fácil que interactuara con alguien de su edad, por lo que…

- Por lo que me ha elegido. – le corté, Tonks asintió.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero creo que eres muy buena elección, lo harás genial. Tú serás capaz de analizar si realmente está siendo sincero.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser alguien de su edad? ¿Te lo ha explicado?

- No, lo siento. - me contestó Tonks.

- Vale… acepto, - dije - pero, ¿No debería hablar con él antes? – Tonks asintió otra vez.

- Vamos, entonces. – me apremió. Pasé por delante de ella y salí de la habitación.

¿Por qué a mí?, de todas las personas que podrían haber elegido… era tan típico, yo y mi mala suerte.

Era cierto que yo, de toda la generación joven, era la única que sabía usar la _Oclumancia_, con éxito, pero no podía llegar a entender porque no habían elegido a un miembro más experimentado para ser su contacto. Cuando llegamos al piso donde estaban los demás, nadie habló ¿Qué pensarían que me dijo Tonks?

Tonks golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta de la cocina y esta se abrió. Kingsley salía, seguido de McGonagall y Lupin.

- Adelante, Hermione. – me dijo Lupin haciéndome un gesto con la mano.

Un mal presentimiento me aturdió cunado finalmente entré en la cocina. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y mis ojos volaron hacia la nunca de Malfoy sentado de espaldas a mí en la mesa. Por alguna razón parecía haber perdido la voz, caminé rodeando la mesa para sentarme frente a él. Era la primera vez que veía su cara en tres años.

En Hogwarts había admitido que era un chico atractivo, tendría que haber estado ciega para no hacerlo. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho mantenido el impecable gesto aristócrata que le caracterizaba. De repente sus ojos colisionaron con los míos, mirándome con una intensidad que me hizo sentir como si fuera la primera vez que los viera.

Rápidamente desvié mi mirada centrándome en sus manos, que las tenía entrelazadas en la mesa frente a él, nunca me había fijado en sus largos y delgados dedos, un grueso anillo, en la mano derecha, con el emblema de los Malfoy descansaba en su dedo anular y me pregunté como iría a traicionar a su familia, él siempre se enorgullecía de su padre en Hogwarts ¿Por qué había optado por traicionarlo?

Volví a echarle un vistazo para ver una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y empecé a desear poder hundirme en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera?

Cuando consideré mi situación, empezó a parecerme más difícil respirar. Estaba a solas con un mortífago, era bueno saber que iba desarmado, pero la advertencia de Blaise de que desconocía algunas de las habilidades mágicas de Malfoy, me preocupaba. La tensión en el ambiente se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

Tenía la sensación de que estaba esperando que yo hablara primero, así que me aclaré la garganta, mantenido mis ojos fijos en su mirada. Un destello de algo cruzó su mirada, pero fue demasiado efímero para identificarlo, algo parecido a la diversión, tal vez, eso me molestaba y me asustaba a la vez, ¿Por qué estaba tan a gusto?

- Malfoy… - dije en voz baja - ha pasado mucho tiempo. – me dedicó una sonrisa, pero no abrió la boca.

Dios, era aún más aterrador cuando sonreía. Me gustaría que volviera a tener su famosa sonrisa, esa al menos podía manejarla.

- Di algo. – le dije patéticamente.

- Hola, Granger. Te veo bien – me dijo por fin. Su voz me envió escalofríos desde el lugar donde estaba sentado ¿Qué me estaba pasando esa noche?

Se puso en pie y empezó a rodear la mesa, mantuve mis ojos fijos en él hasta que llego a mí lado. No debía tener miedo, después de todo iba desarmado, aun así, lo seguía con la mirada para no perderlo de vista ni un momento. No me dejaría intimidar por él.

- He oído que tu familia ha perdido la confianza en Voldemort. – le dije mirando la puerta cerrada frente a mí.

No me contestó, pero oí que sus pasos se detenían justo detrás de mí, el corazón no paraba de martillearme en el pecho. Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de efecto en mí, no entendía porque estaba reaccionando de esta manera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté sin reconocer mi voz.

Sus manos se posaron ligeramente en mis hombros y me peleé con el impulso de empujarlo lejos. Se me creó un nudo en la garganta y tragué fuerte en un intento de hacerlo desaparecer.

- Te estoy probando. – sentí su cálido aliento en mi odio mientras me susurraba.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le espeté sacudiéndome sus brazos de encima. Retrocedió y pude volver a respirar con normalidad. - Los demás han decidido que seré tu contacto en la Orden. – le dije. Él se rio entre dientes.

- Sí, eso veo.

No me gustaba que estuviera detrás de mí, así que me di la vuelta en el banco para enfrentarlo. Estaba de pie, más cerca de lo que esperaba, así que me eché hacia atrás, apoyándome en la mesa, para poner más distancia entre los dos.

- ¿Por qué no puedes, simplemente, sentarte en el banco como una persona normal?

- No crees que estoy siendo muy normal ¿Ahora? – preguntó.

- Bueno, es agradable ver que esta guerra no le ha hecho ningún daño a tu ego. – le dije con sarcasmo. Él me escrutaba con la mirada, pero aunque empezaba a sentirme incomoda, no le di ningún signo de vacilación. - Probablemente, deberíamos establecer algunas normas para los encuentros. – le propuse.

- Claro. – me contesto mientras apoyaba, casualmente, la espalda en la pared. Parecía no estar muy dispuesto a cooperar, muy típico de él.

- ¿Tienes algún punto de encuentro en mente? – le pregunté.

- Hmm, no. Aún no. – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a poner en contacto? Tendrá que haber algo mejor que un _Patronus_ o una lechuza, es demasiado obvio.

Sonrió de nuevo, parecía que no podía aparatar los ojos de él. Su rostro se iluminaba cuando sonreía, me pregunté porque nunca me había dado cuenta antes, seguro que se debía al bonito trato que teníamos.

- Eso ya lo tengo cubierto. – dijo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás e instintivamente llevé mi mano a la varita.

- Cálmate, Granger. – dijo mirándome con una expresión divertida en la cara.

Sacó su mano del bolsillo, pero no llegué a ver qué era lo que tenía. Sostuvo el puño cerrado frente a mi cara, alternando la vista entre el puño y mi persona.

- ¿A qué juegas? – le pregunté irritada. Abrió la palma de su mano de la que colgaba una cadena de oro. Un pequeño corazón, también de oro, adornaba la cadena. - ¿Qué es? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Saqué esta idea de ti, en realidad. – dijo – un encantamiento muy fácil realmente, como el que usaste tú, en quinto año, con esos galeones falsos para el Ejército de Dumbledore. – me mordí el labio y estiré la mano para coger el collar, pero él dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? Tendré que tener uno si lo que queremos es comunicarnos. – le espeté.

- Levántate. – le devolví la mirada duramente.

- No tengo porque seguir tus órdenes, Malfoy.

- Ponte en pie, _por favor_. – me pidió sonriendo.

No soportaba a este hombre. Me puse en pie y me hizo un gesto para que me diera la vuelta, era reacia a darle la espalda, pero aun así lo hice. Me rodeó con los brazos y me puso la cadena alrededor del cuello, agarré mi cabello para hacérselo más fácil. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la parte posterior de mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible con todo lo relacionado con él esta noche? Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Cuando me aseguró el collar di un paso hacia atrás para darme la vuelta y mirarlo.

- Tiene la longitud perfecta.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño, la cadena no tenía la longitud perfecta, era demasiado larga, y el pequeño adorno de oro colgaba entre mis pechos.

- Un corazón ¿Malfoy?

- Es lo suficientemente bueno para que lo lleves. No, ¿Granger?

- Claro, ¿Cómo es el tuyo? – le pregunté.

Tiró de una cadena de plata que tenía en su cuello dejando entrever su piel. Por un segundo pensé que sería otro corazón, aunque eso sería demasiado gracioso para ser verdad, su adorno era un óvalo de plata enroscado por una serpiente.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Cuándo contactes conmigo aparecerá una fecha y un lugar o algo así? – le pregunté apremiándole.

Apretó el puño alrededor del adorno de su cadena al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, le miré recelosamente y entonces salté de la sorpresa al notar como el pequeño corazón de la cadena me quemaba a través de la ropa. Le apunté con la varita, dispuesta a atacar, si el collar me lastimaba o me estrangulaba. Finalmente abrió los ojos.

- Estas tensa, Granger. – me dijo, el descarado. Abrió el puño y el corazón dejó de arder, alzó el adorno de su cadena con la mano izquierda y vi que allí habían aparecido una fecha y una hora en una de las caras, mirándolo, bajé la varita. - Eso resuelve lo de la fecha y la hora. En cuanto al lugar de encuentro… creo que conozco el lugar perfecto. – concluyó.

- ¿Dónde?

- Preferiría llevarte allí.

- No pienso irme a ningún sitio contigo. – le espeté.

- De todos modos, no podría llevarte a ningún lado, no tengo varita. Venga, vámonos. – empezó a rodear la mesa hasta llegar a mi lado y me agarró del brazo.

- No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que no me digas dónde. – volví a espetarle.

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta para encararme, sus ojos volaron hacia mi brazo, que aún tenía aferrado con fuerza, lo retiré como si su tacto me quemara.

- Sígueme, Granger, no lo voy a decir dos veces. – le miré con odio.

- Y te lo he dicho una vez Malfoy, no me hagas repetírtelo muchas más veces. No me des órdenes.

- Bien, entonces me iré.

- Bien, vete.

Volvió a rodear la mesa, esta vez caminado hacia la puerta, pero detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a ella, esperé pacientemente, parecía que quería girarse. Por alguna razón inexplicable, sabía que no lo dejaría tan fácilmente. No podía explicar porque estaba tan segura de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por pasaros por aquí y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y si queréis el 9 hacérmelo saber xiqisss ^^<strong>

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona**: Wolasss! espero que con este encuentro te hayas saciado un poco más, aunque también sigue en el siguiente. Y si menudo chulito el rubio que no podía ni hablar xDD y si supongo que los tres años sin verla pues le han dejado... atontado... y supongo que esta un poco esperando su reacción, ya que supuestamente, se odian...Si, Blaise tiene algo que decir... pero será un poco más adelante ^^ Mil besos guapa, nos vemos pronto ;)

**miri**: JajJA yo lo violaba xDD. Si yo también creo que lo que más tiene que esconder son sus recuerdos sobre Hermione, aunque supongo que está acostumbrado, siempre al lado de Voldemort. Sii pobre... y va de chulitoo xD Tu atenta al miedo que pasaran cosas alrededor de el en capitulos futuros xD, pero ahora no empieces a comerte las uñasss, todo a su tiempooo ^^ Besos guapa! me encanta tenerte por aquí ;)

**Bliu Liz**: Espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia, que ya empieza ^^ besos!


	9. Capítulo 9 H

***Bonus chapter***

**Es cortito, por eso he dicho que si lo querías lo colgaría, así que aquí lo tenéis :D a partir del siguiente será el encuentro desde la perspectiva de Draco, espero que os guste ;)**

**Mañana más, y gracias a todas las que os encanta esta historia y a las que me habéis pedido que suba este capitulo !Os adoro xiqiss!**

**********_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 (Hermione)<strong>

Finalmente se dio la vuelta.

- Está, bien. Tú ganas. ¿Hay un hechizo silenciador en esta puerta no? – asentí. – Vale, es en una casita que hay en Bradford, está en Wiltshire.

- ¿Wiltshire? ¿Ahí no es donde está tu casa? – afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sí, pero obviamente no vamos a ir allí. Ahora vámonos. – todavía no me moví.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir ahora? ¿No puedes darme la ubicación?

- Como te he dicho antes, preferiría más llevarte.

- Eso me hace pensar que tienes una emboscada allí, preparada para mí.

- ¿Qué eres, una miedosa? – le miré con furia.

- No _soy_, miedosa.

- Eso es exactamente lo que eres, - me contestó sonriendo – me tienes miedo a mí.

- Muy bien, no vamos – dije con resolución.

Sabía que no debería dejarme molestar tanto por lo que dijera, pero es que, Malfoy, siempre había sacado mi lado más imprudente. Caminé rodeando la mesa para llegar a él, al tiempo que me metía la cadena de oro por dentro de la camiseta. Sonrió triunfante mientras mantenía la puerta de la cocina abierta para que pasara.

Fuera solo quedaban Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Harry y Ron y parecían sorprendidos por nuestra aparición repentina.

- Vamos a dar un paseo, – dijo Malfoy despreocupadamente – volverá sana y salva, palabra de honor. No creo que vuelva por aquí en un buen tiempo, así que supongo que esto es un adiós.

- Un momento, señor Malfoy. – dijo Kingsley, interponiéndose en nuestro camino.

Levante la mirada hacia él y me moví un poco hacia el lado para no estar entre los dos. Escuché como empezaban a preguntarle que donde íbamos, cuando Ron tiró de mi brazo.

- Hermione… realmente no vas a ir con él ¿Verdad? – me susurró.

- No tengo elección ¿No? – le contesté – Tonks me dijo que los demás habían decidido que fuera yo.

- ¿Te dijeron por qué?

- Por supuesto que si ¿De verdad crees que estaría haciendo esto si no creyera que es necesario? – siseé devolviéndole la mirada.

- Lo sentimos, Hermione. – intervino Harry.

- Todo el mundo pensaría que Blasie hubiera sido una mejor opción. – murmuró Ron, mirando a Harry.

De repente la mano de Malfoy apareció en mi hombro.

- Vamos, Granger. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que volver. – dijo. Asentí y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, pero Ron volvió a agarrarme del brazo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le espeté mientras me zafaba de su agarre.

- Malfoy, si le pones un solo dedo encima, te mataré. – amenazó.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de Grimmauld Place haciéndome gestos para salir, fruncí el ceño, pero salí de la casa, sorprendida de que no tuviera ninguna respuesta sarcástica que soltarle. Abrí la boca para preguntarle como pensaba llegar a Wiltshire desde Londres sin aparecerse, pero la cerré de nuevo cuando vi que sacaba, de una pequeña bolsa, una escoba.

Merlín, que me salvaran.

Había estado durante tres años luchando en esa guerra, pero aún no había sido capaz de superar mi miedo a las alturas, no era capaz de volar sola en escoba. Cuando le escuché reírse, supe que el miedo estaba reflejado en mi cara.

- Cállate Malfoy, no podemos simplemente… - no se me ocurrió ningún otro medio de transporte, sería ridículo nombrar el Autobús Noctambulo, nos reconocerían al segundo.

- Bueno, si quieres que nos aparezcamos, no voy a objetar nada, pero tendrás que dejarme la varita. – me dijo.

No, no había manera de que fuera hacer eso, no después de la advertencia de Blasie. Me resultaba difícil de creer que alguien pudiera controlar los ataques de otro, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Malfoy ya se había montado en la escoba.

- Malfoy… ¿No hay otra manera? – le pregunte, mostrando la desesperación de mi voz. Él sonrió con malicia.

- Pobre, Granger, ¿Aún tienes miedo a volar?

- ¿Aún? – le pregunté, sorprendida.

- Sí aún. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que la ratita de biblioteca no podía volar en escoba.

Furiosamente me monté en la escoba detrás de él, poniendo, con cuidado, las manos sobre sus hombros. Se río un poco mientras cambiaba mis manos a sus caderas, le perforé la nuca a base de miradas matadoras, no me gustaba que me encontrara tan divertida.

- Probablemente deberías echarnos un encantamiento desilusionador, para no ser vistos. – dijo. Nos apunté con la varita para lanzar el hechizo, pero la guardé rápidamente en mi túnica de nuevo. Fue desapareciendo de mi vista, tampoco me veía a mí misma. Volví a apoyar ligeramente mis manos en su cadera, no quería tocarlo. – Es posible que quieras agarrarte más fuerte.

Antes de que pudiera responder, despego, y solté un chillido asustada al tiempo que me aferraba a él. Ya estábamos sobrevolando el tejado de la mansión Black, le estaba clavando mis dedos en las caderas, porque estaba aterrorizada con la posibilidad de deslizarme fuera de la escoba, pero también de acercarme más a él.

- Granger, podrías no agarrar tan fuerte, o paro ahora mismo, me vas hacer agujeros en la cintura. – me gruño Malfoy.

Se sentó con la espalda recta, lo noté por el movimiento, al tiempo que se detenía flotando encima del suelo. No lo podía ver a él, ni a mí, ni a la maldita escoba, y era una sensación de absoluto terror. Volví a poner mis manos a su alrededor, esta vez rodeándolo y con mis manos temblorosas entrelazadas, me incliné hacia delante, apoyándome en él. Miré de nuevo hacia abajo y solté un gemido, apreté muy fuerte los ojos, diciéndome a mi misa constantemente que no íbamos a caer.

Era una cobarde cuando se trataba de las alturas. ¿Por qué casi nadie le tenía miedo a las alturas, si la caída significaría probablemente la muerte?

- Agárrate, bien. – me volvió a decir.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se inclinó hacia delante y la escoba salió disparada a una velocidad ridículamente rápida. Luché contra el impulso de gritar, apreté mis brazos alrededor de Malfoy y me incliné hacia adelante, aplastándome contra él, realmente no sabía porque, pero tener a alguien a quien aferrarse me hacía sentir más segura, incluso si se trataba de Malfoy.

Por favor, que el viajecito acabara rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana contestaré a los reviews ¿Ok? Es que tengo que ir a recoger a mi prima al trabajo, si, soy como su esclava, aparte de traducirle historias, le hago de chófer... aunque ya llego tarde . (Dulce venganzaaa xD)<strong>

**Un besazo a todos!**

**See you tomorrow n.n**


	10. Capítulo 10 D

**Holaa, Holaaa, por las mañanas (o, no... xD)**

**Aquí el encuentro desde el punto de vista de Draco. El capítulo 11 también es cortitio y es una continuación de este, lo que pasa esuqe no creo que hoy vaya a tener tiempo de subíroslo, pero no os podéis quejar eee.**

**Bueno, hoy me he levantado un poco más espesita... y no tengo nada más que añadir así que:**

**Go, go!**

**A leer.**

************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 (Draco) <strong>

- Hola, Granger. Te veo bien.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia los míos y una extraña sensación se instaló en mi pecho. A la mierda con todo, quería estar más cerca de ella, me puse en pie y comencé a caminar alrededor de la mesa, ella no se giró a mirarme.

- He oído que tu familia ha perdido la confianza en Voldemort. – me dijo. Sí, claro, _mi padre_… me detuve detrás suyo al tiempo que dejaba de hablar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me preguntó.

Coloqué suavemente mis manos sobre sus hombros, ella se tensó ligeramente y yo no pude evitar sonreír, así que le afectaba mi presencia. Me incliné hacia abajo y aspiré en silencio, el olor a flores inundó mi nariz distrayéndome momentáneamente.

- Te estoy probando. – le susurré con mis labios pegados en su oído, ella se encogió de hombros para quitarme de encima.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – me gritó y di un pequeño paso hacia atrás. - Los demás han decidido que seré tu contacto en la Orden. – siguió diciendo, cuando vio que no respondía, me reí.

- Sí, eso veo.

Se volteó para mirarme, y una esperanza nació en mi pecho pensando que ella quería verme, pero probablemente solo era porque no me quería perder de vista, al no confiar en mí.

- ¿Por qué no puedes, simplemente, sentarte en el banco como una persona normal? – me preguntó.

- No crees que estoy siendo muy normal ¿Ahora?

- Bueno, es agradable ver que esta guerra no le ha hecho ningún daño a tu ego. – dijo ella con tintes de sarcasmo en la voz. Me tomé un momento para considerar si algún día me entendería. No era egoísta por serlo si no que era parte de mi auto defensa, pero ella era Gryffindor y no entendían la manera de pensar de los Slytherin. No podían hacerlo. - Probablemente, deberíamos establecer algunas normas para los encuentros. – acabó diciendo.

- Claro. – le dije mientras me apoyaba casualmente contra la pared.

- ¿Tienes algún punto de encuentro en mente? – me preguntó con impaciencia. Me puse a pensar en ello.

- Hmm, no. Aún no.

- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a poner en contacto? Tendrá que haber algo mejor que un _Patronus_ o una lechuza, es demasiado obvio. – sonreí.

- Eso ya lo tengo cubierto.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el collar que había elegido para ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me estaba apuntando con la varita. Siempre estaba alerta y supongo que tenía razón, ya que era un mortífago, pero noté una punzada en mi pecho y me di cuenta de que quería que ella confiara en mí.

- Cálmate, Granger. – le dije al tiempo que cubría mis emociones con una sonrisa divertida. Saqué el puño cerrado del bolsillo y se lo puse delante de la cara, tenía una expresión desconfiada, pero a la vez curiosa.

- ¿A qué juegas? – me preguntó con irritación.

Sonreí y abrí el puño dejando colgado de mis dedos una cadena de oro. Se lo compré a Anderlini, un renombrado comerciante de Roma, Blaise nos lo había presentado hacía años, él y su familia eran sangre pura, así que no tenían problemas para continuar comerciando. Cuando fui a verle la semana pasada me contó que estaba perdiendo muchos negocios debido a la guerra.

Sabía que no podía comprar un collar ostentoso, porque no lo usaría, elegí el que tenía en la mano, porque Anderlini me dijo que traería "claridad y paz a la mente" del portador. Sonaba perfecto para Granger, ella nunca estaba tranquila, pensaba demasiado y me imaginé que le vendría bien aclararse la mente de vez en cuando. Nunca le había comprado nada a Anderlini y no podía saber si realmente estaban hechizados. Me lo llevé a casa y los hechicé yo, para que funcionaran para mi fin.

- ¿Qué es? – me preguntó con curiosidad.

- Saqué esta idea de ti, en realidad. – dije – un encantamiento muy fácil realmente, como el que usaste tú, en quinto año, con esos galeones falsos para el Ejército de Dumbledore. – ella estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, pero di un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tenía que ponerle yo el collar, así el hechizo haría su efecto, no había hechizo o encantamiento que pudiera crear un vínculo afectivo entre dos personas, pero sabía que ese no era el efecto del hechizo. Con que estuviera a salvo, estaba satisfecho. Joder, me estaba convirtiendo en una inútil nenaza, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Qué? - suspiró - Tendré que tener uno si lo que queremos es comunicarnos.

- Levántate. – le ordené, ganándome una mirada asesina de su parte.

- No tengo porque seguir tus órdenes, Malfoy. – sonreí.

- Ponte en pie, _por favor_.

Continuó taladrándome con la mirada, pero finalmente se levantó. Le hice un gesto para que se volteara, y después de un momento de vacilación, lo hizo. Le puse la cadena alrededor del cuello y ella apartó el pelo para que pudiera abrochárselo con facilidad.

Cuando mis dedos entraron en contacto con la suave y caliente piel de su cuello, sentí una opresión en el estómago. Ella se volvió a tensar, como cuando posé mis manos en sus hombros, y me pregunté si también habría sentido esa opresión. Tan pronto como terminé de abrochar el collar, ella se alejó de mí y se volteó.

- Tiene la longitud perfecta. – le dije mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Era de la longitud perfecta para que pudiera cogerlo y observarlo sin tener un espejo delante, cuando tuviéramos que comunicarnos. Era perfecto.

- Un corazón ¿Malfoy? – me dijo levantando una ceja.

- Es lo suficientemente bueno para que lo lleves. No, ¿Granger? – le repliqué.

- Claro, ¿Cómo es el tuyo?

En lugar de responderle saqué mi cadena, la tenía desde hacía años, fue un regalo de mi madre. De repente sentí una punzada de culpa al pensar que iba a usar su regalo para traicionar su causa. No me gustaba sentirme un traidor, dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Pero la única forma de que Granger estuviera a salvo, era que el bando de la Luz venciera. Sinceramente me daban igual las matanzas, mientras no tuviera que participar en ellas, pero si el lado oscuro iba ganando la batalla, ella en algún momento sería capturada, torturada o asesinada, intentando ganar una guerra perdida y no podía soportar la idea que alguna de esas cosas le pasaran.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Cuándo contactes conmigo aparecerá una fecha y un lugar o algo así? – su voz me devolvió al presente. Maldita sea, ella no tenía ni idea del tormento mental que estaba teniendo en estos momentos.

Apreté el puño alrededor del óvalo de mi cadena, cerré los ojos y me concentre en pensar en mañana a medianoche. El hechizo hizo que me quemara la mano ligeramente y volví a abrir los ojos para encontrarme a Granger, con los ojos entrecerrados, apuntándome con la varita.

- Estas tensa, Granger – abrí el puño y deje caer el óvalo contra mi pecho, levantó el pequeño corazón de oro y vio como en una de las caras se había grabado la fecha y la hora que había pensado, me devolvió la mirada mientras guardaba la varita. - Eso resuelve lo de la fecha y la hora. En cuanto al lugar de encuentro… creo que conozco el lugar perfecto.

- ¿Dónde?

- Preferiría llevarte allí.

- No pienso irme a ningún sitio contigo. – me espetó.

- De todos modos, no podría llevarte a ningún lado, no tengo varita. Venga, vámonos. – empecé a alejarme de ella, pero su agarre me detuvo.

- No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que no me digas donde. – volvió a espetarme.

Sentía que mi brazo ardía allí donde ella me estaba tocando, incluso aunque estuviera usando una camisa de manga larga y nuestras pieles no se tocaran. Dirigí la mirada hacia la zona donde sentía la quemazón, con solo un roce suyo mi sangre hervía. Afortunadamente no duró mucho el agarre.

- Sígueme, Granger, no lo voy a decir dos veces.

- Y te lo he dicho una vez Malfoy, no me hagas repetírtelo muchas más veces. No me des órdenes.

- Bien, entonces me iré.

- Bien, vete.

Caminé alrededor de la mesa dirigiéndome hacia la salida, pero mis pies dejaron de seguir mis órdenes, antes de llegar a ella. Odiaba no tener opciones. De mala gana, volví a girarme.

- Está, bien. – me rendí - Tú ganas. ¿Hay un hechizo silenciador en esta puerta no? – ella asintió – Vale, es en una casita que hay en Bradford, está en Wiltshire.

- ¿Wiltshire? ¿Ahí no es donde está tu casa? – me preguntó. Yo asentí.

- Sí, pero obviamente no vamos a ir allí. Ahora vámonos. – empecé a caminar hacía la puerta pero me di cuenta de que no me seguía.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir ahora? ¿No puedes darme la ubicación? – preguntó ella cabezonamente.

- Como te he dicho antes, preferiría más llevarte.

- Eso me hace pensar que tienes una emboscada allí, preparada para mí. – dijo con lo que parecía miedo en los ojos.

- ¿Qué eres, una miedosa? – me gané otra mirada asesina de su parte.

- No _soy, _miedosa. – me contestó a la defensiva. Seguía siendo igual de bueno para sacarla de sus casillas. Sonreí.

- Eso es exactamente lo que eres, me tienes miedo a mí.

- Muy bien, no vamos.

Se metió la cadena por dentro de la camisa a la vez que pasó junto a mí para salir de la cocina. Le sostuve la puerta, para que pasara primero. Potter y Weasley estaban en el pasillo junto a Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Lupin y Nymphadora.

- Vamos a dar un paseo, –dije, siguiendo a Granger fuera de la cocina – volverá sana y salva, palabra de honor. No creo que vuelva por aquí en un buen tiempo, así que supongo que esto es un adiós.

- Un momento, señor Malfoy. – me paró Shacklebolt, bloqueándome el paso. Granger se echó a un lado pensando que estaba en medio.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – me espetó Shacklebolt, duramente.

- A establecer nuestro punto de encuentro. – le dije observando por el rabillo del ojo como ese Weasley le ponía una de sus patas encima a Granger. La ira se apoderó de mí, pero intenté reprimirla, no debía explotar ahora.

Shacklebolt me miró con recelo, McGonagall me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Supuse que Shacklebolt le había contado lo de la familia Patil, después de todo, si no recordaba mal, una de las gemelas estaba en Gryffindor.

- Está bien, marchaos – me dijo finalmente.

Me giré y puse la mano en el hombro de Granger, sin notar esa quemazón de antes, tal vez solo me pasaba cuando ella me tocaba. Tal vez no me entendía tanto como pensaba.

- Vamos, Granger. – le dije - No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que volver.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Weasley la volvió a agarrar del brazo. Quería arrancarle los dedos uno a uno, pero no hizo falta porque ella se zafó del agarre, mirando a Weasley con sorpresa, haciéndome sentir mejor.

Joder, estaba celoso, por eso me molestaba tanto que la tocara. Los celos no eran una emoción digna de un Malfoy, me puse furioso conmigo mismo. De repente escuché mi nombre.

- Malfoy, si le pones un solo dedo encima, te mataré. – me amenazó Weasley.

Extendí la mano hacia la puerta, abriéndola, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Granger para que saliera, salió fuera y yo la seguí de cerca. Antes de cerrar la puerta consideré la opción de contestarle a Weasley, pero no me merecía la pena, no tenía tiempo que perder. Cerré la puerta al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña bolsa verde del bolsillo, del cual extraje mi Nimbus 2001, mi padre se ofreció a comprarme una Seta de fuego, pero yo prefería mi viejo palo de escoba. Estaba a punto de subirme a ella, cuando me fije en la cara de Granger. No pude contener la risa.

- Cállate Malfoy, - dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas - no podemos simplemente… - se detuvo y me pregunté qué alternativa iba a proponer.

- Bueno, si quieres que nos aparezcamos, no voy a objetar nada, pero tendrás que dejarme la varita. – le propuse.

Notando que no contestaba, supuse que estaría buscando, por ese gran cerebro suyo, una alternativa a la situación. Sonriendo volví a meterme la bolsa en el bolsillo y monté en la escoba.

- Malfoy… ¿No hay otra manera? – sonreí.

- Pobre, Granger, ¿Aún tienes miedo a volar?

- ¿Aún? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Sí aún. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que la ratita de biblioteca no podía volar en escoba.

Todavía temblaba un poco, finalmente montó en la escoba, detrás de mí, apenas rozándome los hombros con las manos, luché contra el impulso de temblar, porque se me habían puesto los pelos, de la espalda, de punta. Solté una carcajada y moví sus brazos a mis caderas, porque si no, se caería en cuanto despegáramos.

- Probablemente deberías echarnos un encantamiento desilusionador, para no ser vistos. – le recordé, ya que era la única que llevaba varita. Sentí la rara sensación del hechizo sobre nosotros, cuando lo lanzó. Su mano se posó de nuevo en mi cadera y solté un largo suspiro, intentando serenarme. – Es posible que quieras agarrarte más fuerte.

Despegué con fuerza de repente y ella soltó un gritito que me pareció jodidamente adorable. Sobrevolamos rápido el tejado del cuartel de la Orden. Sus dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en mi piel, no creo que fuera capaz de soportar todo el camino con esas uñas desgarrándome.

- Granger, podrías no agarrar tan fuerte, o paro ahora mismo, me vas hacer agujeros en la cintura. – le dije.

Me detuve a la altura del suelo, sus dedos dejaron de aferrarse a los lados de mi cadera y rodeo mi estómago entrelazando las manos justo debajo del ombligo, entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y noté su pequeño y cálido cuerpo apoyándose contra mi espalda. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumento y tuve dificultad para tragar. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Joder, la señora Crabbe, la señora Crabbe…

- Agárrate, bien. – me las arreglé para decirle.

Me incliné hacia adelante y despegamos con fuerza hacia el oeste. Se abrazó todavía más a mí, borrando toda distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Sabía que no me agarraba porque quisiera, sino más bien por su miedo a las alturas. Aun así tenía esperanza de que la culpable de todas las imprudentes decisiones que estaba tomando, acabara sintiendo algo por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora desde la perspectiva de Draco. <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré colgar esta tarde el 11, por que es demasiado cortito y no me gusta dejaros un día entero con un capítulo tan corto, así que haré un esfuerzo y sacaré tiempo de donde no lo hay para poder traéroslo, no digo horas ni nada porque a lo mejor lo cuelgo dentro de un rato.**

**Miles de besos! **

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta: **

**Alona**: Hola guapii! Sí Yo también me quedé: Whattt? quiere que le mande un Avada?, pero supongo que no se pudo resistir a acercarse a ella, me derretí en esa parte y en la que le pone la cadena. Como adoro el Dramione, es que es tan sexual xDD Sí yo creo que a Hermione le ha dejado tocada el encuentro, supongo que sus expectativas eran que él sugiera igual que el el colegio y que no parara de insultarla y tratarla mal, pero supongo que se ha llevado una sorpresitaa :) AJjajaja que bien conoces a Draco en cuando a lo de la cadena xD, dentro de poco se verá que más efectos tiene ;P Espero que te guste también este capítulo! y puede que hoy también haya doble capítulo, sq no me gustaría dejaros mañana con un capitulo tan cortoo. Mil besos guapa! y nos vemos pronto ;)

**miri**: Jooo, pues desde aquí te envío muchas fuerzas para los exámenes y para que tus uñas crezcan xDD Me alegro de que te guste la historia y tenerte cada día por aquí, me alegráis el día antes de empezarlo :D Era obvio que no se iban a abrazar y dar un beso de bienvenida, pero Hermione a sentido cosas raras que nunca le había provocado Draco así que tampoco a sido tan desastroso xD Bueno aquí has visto que lo de la cadena era más practico ;) Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y a ver si luego subo el 11. Besos xiqii ^^

**Saki**: Holaaa! Me encanta ver caras nuevas por aquí :) soy felizz cual lombriz xD Por cierto me gusta tu nombre :D me recuerda al de una amiga de la infancia que le llamaba Raky, pero bueno que me voy por las ramas xD Uouu muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero sinceramente muchas más gracias a ti por leerla y comentar :D sinceramente, me gusta traducir y que más gente puede ver el maravilloso trabajo que hace otra gente en sus idiomas, una pena que sólo sepa, ingles, castellano y catalán, peroooo... me conformo :D Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y espero poder subir hoy el capítulo 11, que no me gusta dejar sólo un capitulo tan cortito! Mil besicoss y espero que sigas dejando tu huella por aquí!


	11. Capítulo 11 D

**Lo cuelgo ya, que hoy no voy a tener más tiempo y no quiero dejaros con este capítulito mañana.**

**Así que disfrutadlo, que ya no creo que haya más capítulos dobless que soy unas granujas xD (adjetivo de abuela :S ...)**

**Mañana nos vemos y contestaré los reviews.**

**Mil besos xiqiss!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 (Draco)<strong>

Aterrizamos en un pequeño jardín, todas las plantas estaban encantadas para no necesitar cuidados, un truco que aprendí de Naree, uno de nuestros elfos domésticos. Empecé a desmontar de la escoba cuando me di cuenta de que Granger todavía estaba aferrada a mí, me aclare la garganta, y retiró los brazos con una sacudida. Desmontó rápidamente de la escoba y tomó unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Cuando recogí la escoba ya la oía caminar hacia la casa.

- ¿Te importaría deshacer el hechizo desilusionador? – le pregunté. De repente volví a verla y me dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza con la varita y comencé a vislumbrarme.

- Es aquí donde nos reuniremos, ¿Entonces? – me preguntó.

Me puse a caminar por delante de ella para abrir la puerta de atrás de la casita y entrar en una pequeña sala de estar. Agité la mano en dirección a la chimenea y unas llamas anaranjadas y tenues cobraron vida. Me relajé en el sofá, esperando que Granger entrara.

Este era mi único y verdadero hogar. Era el único regalo de valor que había recibido de mi padre, a parte, de la Nimbus 2001, por supuesto, en realidad solo me dio el dinero para ello, pero nunca le dije que casa había elegido, ni su ubicación.

Lo primero que hice fue aprender hacer el encantamiento _Fidelius_, para poder protegerla, yo era el único guardián y nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Blaise y Theo sabían de su existencia, pero solo se lo había mencionado de pasada, me pidieron que se lo enseñara, pero en ese momento no me apetecía compartirlo con nadie, todavía seguía sin apetecerme, pero Granger… de alguna manera tenía la necesidad de enseñárselo.

Empezó a adentrarse lentamente en la casa, mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

- No hay mortífagos ocultos en las paredes. – le dije burlándome y ella me miró claramente molesta.

- Es aquí donde nos reuniremos, ¿Malfoy? – repitió la pregunta que me había hecho fuera.

- Sí, es aquí. – le contesté – Será más seguro que te aparezcas directamente en esta habitación.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Nadie. – dije al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a inspeccionar la habitación.

- ¿Cómo… - iba a volver a soltar una pregunta, pero la interrumpí.

- Deberías marcharte, tengo que irme en un momento. – le dije, poniéndome en pie. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve alguna parte? – preguntó, al cabo de un momento de vacilación, no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿De verdad que me quieres llevar al sitio al que tengo que ir? Anda, vete. – le dije y me devolvió la mirada.

- Adiós Malfoy. – se despidió. Levantó su varita y desapareció con un suave pop.

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, me tiré otra vez en el sofá y me quedé mirando las llamas. De repente una cara apareció en ellas y escuché una voz familiar.

- ¿Draco? ¿Cómo es que no podía aparecer en la chimenea? – Jodido Theo, siempre en un momento inoportuno.

- Estoy en mi casa.

- Es como si no pudiera ver una maldita cosa, parece que estés sentado en el aire.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le gruñí.

- No estás de muy buen humor ¿Verdad?, tu tía te estaba buscando. Se cabreó cuando le dije que no te había visto en dos días ¿Dónde has estado?

- No preguntes.

- Pero es que Bellatrix lo quiere saber, ella…

- No me presiones Theo, estaré allí para hablar con mi tía en unos minutos.

- Yo, solo quería saber dónde estabas.

- No tengo por qué hacerte un informe.

- Sí, lo sé. Solo pensé… - le disparé una mirada irritada y el paró de hablar abruptamente.

- Hablaré contigo mañana. – le dije.

- Vale. Adiós, Draco. – hice un movimiento de cabeza en su dirección.

Tan pronto como su rostro desapareció de las llamas, podía volver a relajarme. Aunque sabía que nadie podía entrar, ni siquiera ver el interior de la casa, todavía me sentía incómodo cuando aparecían, sus caras, en la chimenea. Convoqué un cuneco del cuarto de baño poniéndolo frente a mí en la mesita de café. Cerrando los ojos, empecé a concentrarme intensamente.

- _Aguamenti_.

El cuenco se llenó de agua y volví abrir los ojos, hacer magia sin varita, era cada vez más fácil. Toqué con la punta del dedo índice, el agua del cuenco. Su imagen apareció en la superficie del agua cunado las ondas empezaron a desvanecerse. Estaba hablando con Potter y Weasley, le dijeron algo que la preocupó y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras del cuartel, vi a los otros dos salir corriendo detrás de ella peleándose por pasar primero por las escaleras. Entraron en una habitación del segundo piso y vi a Blaise tumbado en una de las camas, inconsciente.

Preocupado, me incliné más cerca del cuenco ¿Qué le había pasado? Granger estaba, aparentemente, demasiado preocupada. Ojala pudiera también atravesar el sonido con este hechizo, pero no había aprendido a hacerlo.

Suspirando, hice desaparecer el agua con un movimiento de la mano. Realmente debería volver a la Mansión. Si Bellatrix había ido a preguntarle a Theo donde estaba, es que debía estar desesperada por encontrarme.

Recordé que me había dejado la máscara y la capa nueva en la casa de mi padrino. Antes de volver a la Mansión tendría que ir a recuperarlos.

* * *

><p>Me senté en la cama de mi habitación en la mansión, estaba agotado. La cabeza me iba a estallar.<p>

Tía Bella estaba furiosa porque no había podido dar conmigo. Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro, me estaba buscando, y cuando Bella no pudo encontrarme, él la castigó. Así que cuando al final me encontró, ni se molestó en preguntarme donde había estado, simplemente se adentró con fuerza en mi mente. Ya le había preparado algún recuerdo para que viera, mientras aseguraba mis barreras.

Nunca había tenido que ocultarle gran cosa, aparte de mis sentimientos secretos por Granger. Desde que la rescaté, Granger estaba pululando cada vez más por mis pensamientos y cada vez tenía que guardar más y más recuerdos. Nadie podía saber lo que sentía por ella. Nadie sería capaz de entenderme, no me entendía ni yo.

Esta vez tuve que ocultar una cantidad relativamente grande de información, el inesperado encuentro con Blaise en Godric's Hollow, mi encuentro con Weasley y Potter en la calle de la Hilandera, las conversaciones de después en la Orden. Era mucho más de lo que le había ocultado alguna vez a Bella y no había tenido tiempo a prepararme. Aún estaba sorprendido de que estuviera ocultándoselo todo con éxito. Eso no significaba que ella fuera a dejarlo pronto.

Perdió los estribos y empezó a arremeter contra mis barreras, cuando pareció que no encontraba nada fuera de lo común. Pensé que mi cabeza se iba a partir en dos, me estaba convirtiendo en todo un experto en ocultarle mis recuerdos. Ya no pretendía derrumbar mis barreras, ahora solo intentaba hacerme daño. Supongo que se estaba cebando debido al castigo con el que la había premiado el Señor Oscuro. Ni siquiera me acordaba de la última vez que me hizo daño intencionadamente. Voldemort debía haber sido muy duro con ella.

Cogí la varita de la mesita de noche, y apunté a la puerta, bloqueándola. Aunque podía hacer magia sin varita, era agotador, y esta noche ya me habían drenado suficiente. Me froté la frente con cansancio al tiempo que bostezaba. El sol apenas empezaba a asomarse y quería dormir un rato.

Cogí la cadena entre mis dedos y la miré. Esperaba que Blaise estuviera bien, Granger parecía muy preocupada por él. Los celos volvieron a picarme en el pecho, pero los controlé rápidamente. Estas emociones, no podía dejar que salieran a la luz, tenía que mantener el mayor control posible sobre mí.

Apreté el puño alrededor del óvalo de la cadena al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado aunque ha sido breve!<strong>

**Hasta mañana!**


	12. Capítulo 12 H

**Wolasss! Hoy me he levantado tarde... ya que ayer fue la final de Gran Hermano y claro, como futura psicóloga me encanta el programa :D (aunque también es por puro cotilleo xD)**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 12, donde vemos que le ha pasado a Blaise, en el siguiente sabremos más y ya empiezan las emociones fuertes, agarraos donde podías... MuAAAjajajaja xDD.**

**Os adorooo! Besos!**

****************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_****************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 (Hermione)<strong>

Finalmente mis pies tocaron suelo. Me sentía como si hubiera estado volando durante un año entero. Intenté alejarme de Malfoy, pero mis manos no respondían mis órdenes, él intento moverse, pero al ver que no hacía nada se aclaró la garganta.

Habíamos aterrizado en un patio interior, con una enorme variedad de plantas. Un lugar extraño… miré a mí alrededor con cautela, preguntándome si algunos mortífagos podían estar escondidos tras los arbustos más grandes. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña casa que tenía frente a mí. De repente escuche la voz de Malfoy.

- ¿Te importaría deshacer el hechizo desilusionador? – entonces recordé que debíamos ser invisibles, así que me retiré el hechizo antes de ir a retirárselo a él.

- Es aquí donde nos reuniremos, ¿Entonces? – le pegunté.

No me contestó y empezaba a frústrame ¿Por qué pensaba que estaba bien ignorar constantemente mis preguntas? Le vi abrir la puerta de atrás de la casa y desaparecer en su interior. Cabreada, contemplé la idea de quedarme fuera a esperar que saliera a buscarme, pero era demasiado infantil. Con un suspiro me dirigí a la entrada.

Cuando entré, mire a mí alrededor, estábamos en una salita de estar con poco mobiliario, la habitación estaba solo iluminada por el tenue fuego de la chimenea, un candelabro de bronce colgaba del techo, pero no estaba encendido. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde Slytherin y un sofá, también de un verde más oscuro, situado frente a la chimenea. La inspección de la habitación se truncó cuando escuché otra vez la voz de Malfoy.

- No hay mortífagos ocultos en las paredes. – molesta dirigí la mirada hacia él y volví hacer la misma pregunta que le hice fuera.

- Es aquí donde nos reuniremos, ¿Malfoy?

- Sí, es aquí. Será más seguro que te aparezcas directamente en esta habitación.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? – le pregunté tras un breve silencio.

- Nadie. – me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Con el ceño fruncido volví a mirar a mí alrededor, preparándome para preguntarle, como había encontrado un lugar como este y como podía estar seguro de que no habría peligro.

- ¿Cómo… -

- Deberías marcharte, - me soltó interrumpiéndome - tengo que irme en un momento. – se puso en pie. No tenía varita, pero no me atrevía a…

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve alguna parte? – no pudo evitar reírse y de inmediato me arrepentí de no poder controlar mi boca.

- ¿De verdad que me quieres llevar al sitio al que tengo que ir? – se burló - Anda, vete. – le miré intensamente, ni siquiera sabía porque me molestaba en intentar ser agradable con él. Era un idiota arrogante ¿Por qué me habían tenido que elegir a mí?

- Adiós Malfoy. – levanté la varita y desaparecí antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Aparecí de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, esperé un momento, y llamé a la puerta. Fue Ginny la que abrió la puerta, y después de las típicas preguntas de seguridad, me dejo entrar en la casa.

- Harry y Ron querían… - pero fue interrumpida por los mismos que bajaban las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry con cara de aliviado. Las cortinas del retrato se la señora Black se abrieron ante el grito, y empezó a chillar como una histérica.

- Harry, ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de la señora Black? – dijo Ginny exasperada, intentando volver a cerrar las cortinas del cuadro, Harry se apresuró a ayudarle, disculpándose con la mirada. Cerré la puerta y de repente me sentí arrastrada bajo un fuerte abrazo de Ron.

- Estoy tan contento de que hayas vuelto sana y salva – me dijo y me desenredé de su abrazo con una sonrisa.

- Estaba desarmado, no hubiera podido hacerme daño ni aunque quisiera. – los gritos de la señora Black dejaron de oírse y Harry se volvió hacia mí.

- Hermione, Blaise acaba de llegar, no parecía estar muy bien, pero…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase me lancé hacia las escaleras ¿Qué le podría haber pasado? Pude oír como Harry y Ron se peleaban por subir las escaleras tan en silencio como podían, para no volver a despertar a la señora Black. Me metí directamente en su habitación y a vi a Blaise, inconsciente, tumbado en la cama.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunté mientras me inclinaba hacia el para ponerle la mano en la frente.

- No lo sabemos. – dio Harry mirando a Ron. Ginny entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

- Se presentó hace unos momentos en la puerta y se desmayó – explicó Ron – Harry lo entró en casa, sin hacerle ni una pregunta.

- Estaba inconsciente ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? – dijo Harry a la defensiva.

- ¿Acaso Kingsley y los demás, se han ido ya? – pregunté.

- Si – dijo Ron – Katie ha ido a buscar a Lupin y Tonks. – Apunté a Blaise con mi varita.

- _Ennervate _– susurré. Sus parpados aletearon antes de abrirse lentamente para revelar el profundo oro moteado de sus ojos. Me senté en el borde de la cama para poder mirarle más de cerca.

- Hermione… - murmuró con una voz roca apenas reconocible. Al oír su voz Harry y Ginny se acercaron.

- Blaise, estas despierto ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué sientes… estás herido? – le pregunté atropelladamente. Blasie sonrió y sacudió la cabeza concienzudamente, entonces sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

- Blaise, no… quédate conmigo. – dije desesperadamente.

Respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme y me puse a recordar cualquier hechizo de curación que pudiera saber, pero la mayoría de ellos eran para curar heridas visibles y Blaise no parecía tener ninguna.

- Chicos, ayudadme a quitarle la camisa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron estupefacto.

- Quiero comprobar si tiene heridas. – le expliqué.

Entonces me di cuenta que no necesitaba su ayuda para quitarle la camisa, usé mi varita y esta desapareció. El pecho y los brazos estaban limpios de heridas y no podía entender que le pasaba. Su respiración parecía ser cada vez mas superficial, miré a Harry y a Ginny con pánico.

- ¿No dijo nada antes de desmayarse? – pregunté con desesperación. Me giré antes de que pudieran decir nada y sacudí a Blaise por los hombros, preguntándole que me dijera aunque fuera una palabra que insinuara lo que le había pasado.

- Tal vez, no dijo nada porque no pudo hacerlo. – dijo Harry.

De repente, se me ocurrió una idea. Conjuré un pequeño cuchillo y le hice un corte en el hombro, lo suficiente profundo para extraer sangre.

- Hermione, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó Harry, con una pizca de nerviosismo en la voz. Efectivamente como había pensado, la sangre que brotaba del corte era de color marrón oscuro.

- Ha sido envenenado, - les informé – Ha sido con la _Sanguinaria*_, podemos curarle con el antídoto para venenos poco frecuentes. Estoy segura de que abajo tenemos un poco… - Harry con Ginny siguiéndole fueron sin decir ni una palabra de más, en busca del antídoto.

- ¿Qué hace exactamente la _Sanguinaria_? – preguntó Ron.

- Se extrae de una flor con pétalos blancos. El veneno elaborado correctamente, pudre el interior del que lo toma. – dije mirando a Blaise – Si no ha pasado demasiado tiempo, el antídoto debería funcionar con normalidad.

- ¿Por qué no podía hablar?

- El… veneno actúa en las cuerdas vocales con bastante rapidez, puesto que ha podido decir mi nombre, no parece que haga demasiado tiempo que lo ingirió.

Debía estar sintiendo tanto dolor, murmuré un hechizo que se suponía aliviaba el dolor, no sabía si funcionaría con venenos, pero esperaba que pudiera hacer algo por él. Sus ojos se abrieron una rendija, y me incliné a mirarle más de cerca.

- Blaise, ya sabemos lo que te pasa. Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo. – le susurré. Me dedicó otra débil sonrisa hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Harry y Ginny regresaron con un pequeño frasco, lo cogí y volví corriendo a Blaise.

- Que alguien conjure un cubo. Tendrá que vomitar todo el veneno. – les dije sin mirarlos.

Le quité el tapón al frasquito, y agarré la mandíbula de Blaise, forzándolo a tener la boca abierta. Vertí todo el contenido del frasco en su boca ya que no sabía que cantidad de veneno había ingerido. La reacción fue casi instantánea, se impulsó hacia delante y le giré el torso, para que quedara de lado y pudiera vomitar todo lo que tenía, Harry colocó el cubo justo a tiempo. El líquido que echaba por la boca tenía una tonalidad violeta, tal como me esperaba, cuando acabó de vomitar, le ayudé a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le pregunté dulcemente. Me miró desde su posición y me volvió a dedicar otra débil sonrisa - ¿Eso es realmente lo único que puedes hacer? – le pregunté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos, un momento después, vi como su respiración se volvía profunda, síntoma de que se había dormido. Dejé que la sensación de alivio se apoderara de mí. Gracias a dios.

- Así que… ¿estará bien no? – preguntó Ginny.

- Sí. – le contesté, suspiró aliviada sentándose en la cama de Harry.

- Hermione… - me llamó Ron en voz baja, justo detrás de mí. Asentí para darle a entender que le había escuchado, pero no me volví a mirarlo - ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

Estaba reacia a separarme de Blaise, por alguna razón, quería estar allí cuando despertara. Supuse que podía hablar un momento con Ron, aunque ya veía a venir que me quería decir.

- Esta bien, Hermione, - me dijo Harry acariciándome el hombro – Ginny y yo cuidaremos de Blaise, estará bien hasta que vuelvas. - me puse en pie y antes de seguir a Ron fuera de la habitación volví a echarle una mirada a Blaise.

Fuimos a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y me senté en mí cama.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – le pregunté, empezó a mover sus pies torpemente.

- Sé que he sido un imbécil sobre… bueno siempre lo he sido, pero es que a veces me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotros hubieran sido de otra manera, – por amor a Merlín, habían pasado más de dos años desde que rompimos, ni siquiera sabía que decirle, él se había alejado de mí desde que volví de Roma con Harry y Blaise. Al ver que no le contestaba, continuó – pero sé que tu no sientes lo mismo desde hace mucho. – al menos lo sabía – he sido un carbón con Zabini desde que Harry lo trajo aquí, era porque yo… me sentí reemplazado. Harry decidió llevarte a ti en vez de a mí y cuando volvisteis con una tercera persona…

- Ron, ¿Por qué aun te molesta después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Solo deja que me desahogue ¿De acuerdo? – Suspiré.

- Te escucho.

- La razón por la que te lo digo ahora… es porque me he dado cuenta que tengo que cambiar eso. Todavía no me gusta Zabini… pero es amigo tuyo y de Harry y supongo que solo quiero decir que haré el intento de llevarme bien con él.

- Es bueno escuchar eso. – le dije.

Se acercó a mí y cogió mi mano derecha entre las suyas, deslizando suavemente su pulgar sobre la parte superior de la misma. Era algo que solía hacer cuando estábamos juntos, poco a poco retiré mi mano.

- Sabes, todavía siento que estamos destinado a estar juntos. - ¿Qué?

- Pensaba que estabas de acuerdo conmigo cuando decidimos que era hora de… - empecé a decir.

- No, no. Solo te lo he dicho porque me he dado cuenta de que tú no lo sientes. Pensé que si me distanciaba un poco, recordarías todos los buenos momentos que pasamos y que redescubrirías tus sentimientos por mí.

- Ron, no puedo…

- Nunca he dejado de quererte, Hermione. – sacudí la cabeza.

- Ron, mis sentimientos…

- Lo sé, lo sé, - me dijo – pero estoy seguro de que funcionará con el tiempo.

- Ron, por favor, no pienses eso. Ya tuvimos una oportunidad y no funcionó, podemos ser amigos, pero nada más – le dije. Me sentía mal por aplastar sus esperanzas, pero no podíamos seguir así, tenía que aceptar que estábamos muy lejos de ser algo más que amigos.

- Esta bien, Hermione solo quería decirte que iba a cambiar, por ti. – dijo sonriendo.

¿Por qué no podía entender que ya no había nada entre nosotros? No quería que él cambiara por mí. Quería que el cambiara por sí mismo, ni por mí ni por otros. Esto ya se estaba alargando más de lo que debía y quería volver con Blaise.

- Gracias, entonces, – le dije – pero, honestamente, ya sabes que lo he superado.

- Lo sé. – dijo simplemente.

Salió de la habitación y me pregunte si había sido demasiado dura con él, pero si quería hablar debería haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Oí sus pasos subiendo las escaleras y me pregunté con quién iba a hablar. Dudaba que los gemelos le fueran a ser de ayuda ya que siempre se burlaban de él, a lo mejor quería estar solo. Salí de mi habitación y me metí en la de los chicos.

- Aun no ha despertado. – me informó Harry. Estaba sentado en su cama junto a Ginny.

- Gracias, - les dije – no tenéis que quedaros aquí, si no queréis. Os llamaré si necesito cualquier cosa.

- Ha llegado Lupin. Tonks no está, se fue tan pronto como vino, fue a ponerse en contacto con Mundungus. Le dije a Lupin lo que había pasado y le echó un vistazo a Blaise. – me contó Harry.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Se fue a la cocina para hacer un poco más de antídoto. – contestó Ginny.

- Bien, ¿Así que no ha visto nada raro en Blaise? – les pregunté.

- No, dijo que se pondrá bien. – contestó Harry, sonriéndome.

Harry cogió la mano de Ginny, y se dirigieron fuera de la habitación, antes de irse le volvió a echar una mirada a Blaise. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic, supuse que Harry había bloqueado la puerta.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, acariciando la mejilla de Blaise, su piel era muy suave y cálida y su respiración lenta y uniforme. Lupin decía que iba a estar bien y eso era suficiente para mí. De repente sentí una sensación de ardor en el pecho y salté en mi sitió, sorprendida. Joder, era la cadena.

Me aparté de Blaise para sacar de debajo de la camisa el colgante y cogiéndolo de la cadena, para no quemarme otra vez, lo observé. La hora y la fecha que estaban allí grabadas fueron desapareciendo ante mis ojos. Cuando vi que no aparecía nada nuevo, fruncí el ceño y le di la vuelta al corazón. En el lado opuesto a donde estaban grabadas antes la fecha y la hora ahora habían aparecido dos letras mayúsculas, curvilíneas y elegantes.

H.G

Mis iniciales ¿Qué diablos hacia Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>* La sanguinaria en inglés Bloodroot<strong>: es una planta perenne de pétalos blancos, de los cuales se extrae el veneno Bloodroot o sanguinaria, el efecto de esta planta (si no es curado a tiempo) pudre las células animales y por tanto se usa como veneno. Podéis encontrar información en harrypotterwiki.

**Después de la aclaración, gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos mañana!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona**: Uooo esta vez has podido comentar los dos :) Sii... ya no queda mucho para que empiece lo bueno... xD y Si la cadena tiene más que aportarnos este rubito no se anda con chiquitas, es demasiado astuto ;) AJJAJ mi prima y yo somos como el perro y el gato, así que es imposible no hacerla enfadar, a parte que me encanta xDD ya le diré algun día que os diga algo, que aunque sea yo la que cuelgue la historia, ella fue la que me insistió, a base de amenazas, que colgara la historia y siempre lee todos vuestros reviews :) Hermione está confundida cuando esta Draco al lado, siente cosas que no debería sentir y claro eso desestabilizaría a cualquiera ¿no crees? Tengo que decirte que Bellatrix es sorprendente en este fic... y lo dejo ahí muajajjaja xDD Bueno guapísima te deseo muchísima suerte en el examen y toda mi fuerza :D Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos vemos pronto ;)

**miri**: Holaaa guapa! No no se le ve muy disgustada yo diría que más bien está nerviosa... y creo que si el viaje hubiera durado más al pobre Draco le da algo allí encima xDD y Si supongo que dándole un corazón quería simbolizar algo, que no es una simple cadena, para él vamos... y que aun guarda algún secretillo, que no queda mucho para que descubramos. Sí Draco es un crack, a mí me mató lo de la señora Crabbe... xDDD si fue listo el chico a la hora de nunca haber contando a nadie de la existencia de esa casa, que va a dar mucho que hablar :D un beso guapa y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo! mil besos y nos vemos mañana!

**Luu**: Holaa que bien tenerte otra vez por aquí :D y Si que coño Draco también es lindoo xDD me gusta que te encante la historia ya que cuando yo la leí sentí lo mismo y por eso quería compartirla con todas, ya que era una pena que sólo pudiera hacerlo la gente que sabe inglés. Y te digo que Bella te hará quedarte a cuadros... xD pero aun queda un poco para eso :D Besitos y espero seguir viéndote por aquí :D

**Saki**: Jjajaja si en eso tienes razón, pero dentro de poco se complica la trama un poco, ya vereis... :) Me alegro que te fuerzas para soportar a los imbeci... digo compañeros o jefes... xDD tú siempre con una sonrisa que eso aún les jode más :P Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, ya sabes que te puedes desahogar (quiero ser psicóloga xD) y nada que sigas disfrutandoo! un beso guapa ;) nos vemos prontoo.


	13. Capítulo 13 H

**Hola chicas, quiero explicar un poco lo de ayer. Se que reaccioné de una manera un tanto exagerada (hay que aceptar las cosas), el mensaje que quería decir lo dije. Cuando la chica me dijo que ella tenía la autorización dije coño, pues entonces, podríamos llegar a una solución conjunta, pero parece que ella quería hacerlo sola, y me sentó muy mal tener que abandonaros, porque me alegráis el día con vuestros mensajitos y os he cogido aprecio en muy poco tiempo y no quería dejar la historia así como así, por eso me puse tan cabreada (si me hubierais visto, daba miedo xD).**

**La chica me ha dicho que la acabe ****de colgar yo, y por supuesto si ella no lo hace lo haré yo. Ya que es para vosotras la historia.**

**Le he vuelto a dejar un mensaje a ver si aclaramos el asunto, pero hasta entonces y como me dijo que la subiera, os voy a dejar el capítulo 13 que es lo más justo ya que he subido uno al dia, y no me gusta fallar. Es una pena todo esto, porque yo no quería joder a nadie, solo vi que la historia no estaba traducida y que yo ya la tenia hecha y pensé que podría compartirla, pero en fin...**

**Muchississiisisisimas gracias por todo el animo y apoyo recibido (pero como os iba a querer abandonar si es que valéis oro) y hoy a lo largo del día, contestaré a los reviews.**

**Ya que aún ando un poco estresada y quiero daros las gracias a cada uno personalmente y creo que me llevaria todo la mañana, así que durante el día os contestaré.**

**Siento mucho lo que pasó ayer. Y gracias otra vez, sois GRANDES. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 (Hermione)<strong>

Me senté en el borde de la cama de Blaise. Harry se había marchado a mi habitación para tener un rato a solas con Ginny, no era muy difícil adivinar que estarían haciendo. Charlie había llegado temprano esa mañana llevándose a Ron, diciendo que su madre quería verlo. Al menos eso me había dicho Harry, cuando yo me levanté por la mañana, Ron ya se había ido.

Según dijeron los chicos, Blaise no se había despertado en toda la noche. Sé que tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse del todo, pero me preocupaba que aún no hubiera recobrado la conciencia. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un _Ennervate_, pero sabía que era mejor que recuperara la conciencia naturalmente.

Los chicos me ayudaron, ayer por la noche a meterlo bajo las sabanas para poder irme tranquila a dormir. Su mano derecha descansaba encima de la manta, sobre su pecho. Le agarré la mano y me la puse en mi regazo. Su piel oscura y suave estaba corrompida por alguna que otra cicatriz, esa mano me había salvado la vida varias veces en los últimos dos años.

Le miré a la cara y me hubiera gustado que abriera los ojos en ese momento. Tampoco hacia tantas horas desde que le había dado el antídoto, era normal que aún no despertara, pero no podía evitar querer que despertara. Puse la palma de su mano hacia arriba y la entrelacé con la mía, eran siempre tan cálidas.

- Te quiero. - Ante el sonido de su voz mis ojos volaron hacia su cara y pude ver que estaba mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- Ya estás despierto – dije, eligiendo ignorar su declaración. Él sonrío.

- Si, gracias por mantenerme la mano caliente - sacudí la cabeza al tiempo que intenté separar nuestras manos, pero él la estrecho más fuerte.

- Enserio, - me dijo mirándome fijamente – gracias por salvarme la vida.

- Te la debía. – le dije mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no podíamos apartar la mirada del otro.

- Sigue mirándome así y voy a pensar que estás enamorada de mí – me dijo sonriendo. Me reí de él y dirigí la mirada hasta nuestras manos, todavía la tenía sostenida, con la fuerza suficiente para que no pudiera alejarla.

- Se suponía que estabas siguiendo los movimientos de unos mortífagos, en Liverpool ¿no? – le pregunté - ¿Cómo te envenenaste? – suspiró y la diversión desapareció de su rostro.

- Si, sobre eso… fui un estúpido – me contó.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me senté al lado de un hombre… mejor empiezo otra vez. Vi a un hombre rodeado por un grupo de magos, así que le ayudé a salir de allí sorprendiendo a sus atacantes. Se ofreció a invitarme a una bebida, así que le seguí. Entramos a un local. Le pregunté si había visto alguna cosa rara últimamente... - sacudió la cabeza y cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿fue él quien te envenenó? – le pregunté.

- Si, fue él – me contestó – creo que puso el veneno en mi bebida sin que me diera cuenta. No me enteré de que había sido envenenado hasta que la voz se me puso ronca y el estómago y el pecho empezaron a arderme.

- Me alegro de que salieras de allí. – le dije.

- Si, yo también – dijo sonriendo.

- Parece que el Gran Zabini empieza a despistarse. – dije bromeando.

- Hey, hey, incluso los más grandes cometen errores alguna vez. Somos humanos después de todo. – rodé los ojos.

- Si, por supuesto. – dije, mirándole todavía con burla.

- ¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny? ¿Y Weasley?

- Esta mañana llegó Charlie, para llevarse a Ron al Refugio – le informé – los otros dos están metidos en mi habitación.

- ¿Besándose? – solté una risa.

- Si, probablemente. – él también sonreía.

- ¿Qué dices si nosotros también nos besamos un poco? – sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Blaise, eres incorregible.

- No estoy bromeando, – me dijo, la misma sonrisa de antes se seguía extendida en su cara – tienes unos labios muy, muy tentadores.

Mi cara se puso rojo carmesí y giré la cabeza para mirar a otro lado, mordiéndome inconscientemente los labios. Él me apretó la mano, que aún tenía cogida, y tiró ligeramente de ella para que volviera a mirarle, pero no cambie mi posición.

- Oh, vamos, Hermione. No tendrás todavía sentimientos por ese, pecoso, pelirrojo… ¿Verdad?

- No, claro que no, – dije volviéndome hacia él. Era consciente de que mis mejillas, aún tenían dos tonos más elevados de lo normal – pero eso no significa que esté interesada en ti.

- ¿Así que no estas interesada en mí? ¿No? – parecía como si mi lengua se hubiera hecho un nudo a sí misma y no pudiera hablar, así que recurrí a asentir.

Dejó ir mi mano para poder incorporarse con los codos al tiempo que me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada fue cayendo hasta mis labios, y me di cuenta de que estaba sacando la lengua para humedecerse los suyos.

- Blaise, para de hacer bromas. – le dije, con la cara colorada. Él sonrió con sinceridad.

- No. – me susurró.

Poco a poco se fue acercando más a mí, sus ojos escrutaban mi rostro para medir mi reacción ¿Estaba segura de dejar besarme?

- ¡No, basta!

Esa voz no era de… ¿Ron?

Blaise giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, en dirección al grito, y sentí una decepción brotando en mi interior. Decepción… de que no me besara. Respiré profundamente y giré la cabeza hacia donde se había oído el grito, viendo como Ron salía de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

- Que excelente momento has elegido, Comadreja. – le dijo Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ron… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en el Refugio? – le pregunté, aun decepcionada. Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

- Tú… Tú… ibas a dejar que te besara.

- No has respondido a la pregunta de la señorita. – dijo Blaise, recostándose otra vez en la cama.

- Está bien, Blaise. - le dije para calmarlo y me giré a mirar a Ron - ¿Y que si me iba a dejar besar? Pensé que habías dicho que…

- ¡Te dije que iba a intentar ser amable, no que aprobara que te besaras con él!

- Oh, así que, ¿Ahora necesito tu aprobación para besarme con alguien? – le pregunté, empezando a enfadarme.

Ron abrió su boca para volver a replicar, pero le apunté con la varita. Antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar lo desarmé y le mande un hechizo silenciador, sus ojos recayeron en mi con furia.

- ¿Crees que porque eres mi ex tienes algún derecho sobre mí? Para que te quede claro, me beso con quien quiero. No puedes venir a exigirme con quien me puedo besar, o con quien no. Por ahora solo te diré que no vuelvas a intentar controlarme.

- Está bien, Hermione. – dijo Blaise, sentándose de nuevo, alargó el brazo hacia mí, intentando que bajara la varita.

- No, no está bien- le contesté, mirando fijamente a Ron.

¿No se acordaba que una de las razones que nos separó, era porque no podía soportar que controlara todos y cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida? Nunca quería que fuera a misiones a menos que él viniera conmigo. Incluso era excesivamente celoso con Harry y Ginny, si decidía ir hablar con ellos en vez de con él. Ron seguía mirándome, y no entendía como era posible que creyera que estaba en su derecho de reclamarme nada.

- Hermione… - comenzó Blaise.

Me giré hacia él, con las dos manos le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerqué más a mí. Un segundo después, planté mis labios contra los suyos, besándole con furia. Blasie permaneció completamente inmóvil, sin duda sorprendido por mis acciones, pero no me importaba. Solo quería demostrarle a Ron que no era suya.

Prolongué todo lo que pude el momento, incluso repasé su labio superior con la lengua. Al parecer Blasie recupero los sentidos y se inclinó todavía más hacia delante, devolviéndome el beso con fervor. Cunando su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, la enrollé con la mía, ganándome un silencioso gemido de Blaise. De repente una mano me cogió del hombro con fuerza y me tironeó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso.

- Hermione ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! – gritó Ron, lívido. Me di cuenta de que me había quitado la varita, mientras estaba distraída.

- ¿Es que no lo has visto? Me estaba besando con Blaise. – le contesté con calma.

- Así, que así es como funciona ¿No? – dijo, echando humo por la nariz – ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda, iros a la mierda los dos.

- ¡Fuera! – le grité señalando la puerta.

- ¡Bien! Te arrepentirás de esto.

- Fuera… – le repetí, con rabia contenida.

Ron salió hecho una furia de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, con un portazo, tras él. Oía gritos ahogados que venían de abajo, el portazo debió haber despertado a la señora Black. Me volví para mirar a Blaise y vi que estaba recostado con los codos mirándome fijamente.

- Blaise, yo… - se encogió de hombros.

- Si lo sé, no querías decir nada con ese beso. Estabas intentando demostrar algo. No deberías hacerlo enfadar tanto. – no podía dejar de sonreírle.

- Has estado vigilándome ¿no es cierto?

- Solo lo suficiente. – dijo al tiempo que soltaba un amplio bostezo.

- Tienes que volver a dormir, – le dije – tu cuerpo lo necesita para recuperarse totalmente.

- Bien, me volveré a dormir. Aunque probablemente debería ir hablar con Weasley. No quiero ser atacado mientras duermo. – suspiré.

- Le diré a Harry que vaya hablar con él por mí. Estoy muy cabreada con él como para ir hablarle.

- Cualquier cosa que funcione. – dijo riendo.

- Volveré más tarde, descansa. – Blaise asintió. Me levanté para dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella me detuvo su voz.

- ¿Hermione? – me detuve y me volví a mirarlo. – Besas muy bien. – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- Cierra el pico, Blaise – le dije antes de apresurarme a la puerta y cerrarla de un tirón detrás de mí.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, debían haber callado ya a la señora Black. Entonces oí voces en el piso de abajo y me dirigí hacia ellas.

- Oh, Hola Hermione – me saludo Seamus, sonriendo.

- Seamus, Hola – le devolví el saludo y la sonrisa - ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Llegó hace unas horas. – me contestó Lee.

- Sí, solo he venido a por esto. – dijo Seamus, sosteniendo un frasquito.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Algo para mi misión. Tendría que volver dentro de dos días, si no lo hago, es que algo ha salido mal y tendréis que enviar a alguien a buscarme. – dijo, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Dónde es? – preguntó Lee.

- Hellifield. Es una aldea al norte de Yorkshire. – le contestó Seamus.

- Bien – dijo Lee – Se lo dejaré a los gemelos que ellos saben dónde es.

- Lupin también lo sabe, así que si te olvidas…

- No nos vamos a olvidar, - le dije con resolución – pero estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Cuídate mucho, Seamus. – asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

- Deseadme suerte. – dijo despidiéndose.

- Me pregunto cuál será su misión. – dijo Lee. De repente una explosión se escuchó venir desde el piso de arriba, y giramos la cabeza, bruscamente, en esa dirección. Lee se echó a reír de mi expresión preocupada - No te preocupes, Hermione. Los gemelos estaban trabajando. Nos vemos. – dijo empezando a subir las escaleras.

Decidí que era el momento de hablar con Harry sobre lo que pasó con Ron ¿Dónde estaba Ron, de todos modos? Eché un vistazo a la puerta de la cocina, pera verle ahí, mirándome, desde una rendija de la puerta. Cuando me vio mirándole, cerró la puerta sin cuidado. Suspirando comencé a subir las escaleras. Con Harry podría hablar con algo más de sentido que con ese imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo siento todo esto. Durante el día contestaré a los reviews.<strong>

**Alona y Saki a vosotras os contestaré en el próximo capítulo ya que no tenéis cuenta, pero no me olvido de vosotras ;)**

**Y gracias otra vez, os adorooooooOOOO! **


	14. Capítulo 14 D

**Guauu enserio estoy emocionada por todo el apoyo, madre mía sois fantásticas, maravillosas, estupendas, en definitiva unas CRACKS!**

**Tengo que decir que ya está todo solucionado, que hemos podido arreglar las cosas como personas razonables que somos y que le estoy muy agradecida por ser comprensiva, finalmente, y dejarme seguir con esto. Espero que en un futuro podamos trabajar juntas ;) y bueno puedo seguir subiendo la historia y seguir esta aventura con todas vosotras :D que la verdad me estaba encantando, porque os he cogido mucho cariño y cada nuevo review es una sonrisita que se me escapa.**

**Espero que disfrutéis muchísimo de este capítulo y a ver que os parece, empieza a complicarse ;)**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 (Draco) <strong>

Me incliné y me arrodillé con respeto.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – me preguntó Voldemort, con voz autoritaria.

- Me dieron una noche libre de patrullas. – le contesté – Pasé la mayor parte de la noche en un bar.

- Supongo que no me puedo quejar, levántate. – dijo – Bellatrix ya puedes marcharte.

Me puse en pie mientras mi tía salía del estudio y cerraba la puerta tras ella, dejándome a solas con el Señor Oscuro. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que había llegado a la mansión, Voldemort me estaba esperando, con ganas de tener la conversación que no pudimos mantener, la noche anterior.

- Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hablé directamente contigo. Dudaba de que pudieras encontrar la daga, pero sabía que tenía razón al confiar en ti. – mantuve los ojos fijos en el suelo.

- Vivo para servirle, mi Lord.

- ¿Cómo han mejorado tus habilidades?

- Pasé de entrenarme en la mansión a la vieja casa de Snape, en la calle de la Hilandera. – me dedicó una rara sonrisa.

- Bien. Tengo un nuevo truco para enseñarte, pero antes tendrás que hacer dos recados por mí. En primer lugar tendrás que entregar esta daga… - con un movimiento de su mano, la daga que encontré en la vieja casa de Potter flotó hacia mí - … en la casa de Mcnair. Segundo, mañana por la noche iras a Hellifield, una aldea que hay al norte de Yorkshire y esperarás la llegada de Seamus Finnegan. Confió en que le recuerdes del colegio. – asentí. Entonces me di cuenta que la daga seguía flotando delante de mí, así que la cogí. – Quiero que me traigas su cabeza. – sin dudarlo ni un instante, me arrodillé ante él.

- Si, mi Lord.

Había aprendido que una respuesta rápida era crucial cuando se trataba de ganarse su confianza. La vacilación en su momento me costó miradas dudosas y comentarios burlones, pero después del primer año, me volví insensible a sus peticiones. Debía estar "preparado" para cualquier cosa.

- Bien, volveré a la mañana siguiente de tu encuentro con Finnegan. Espero que estés aquí cuando llegue.

- Si, mi Lord. – repetí automáticamente.

- Ya puedes marcharte.

Me puse en pie y abandoné la habitación en silencio. Bellatrix estaba justo en la puerta, esperándome. Me miro decepcionada de arriba abajo. Esperé a que me dijera algo, pero volvió abrir la puerta y entró en el estudio.

Extraño… me dirigí al final del pasillo, teniendo en mente volver a mi habitación.

- ¡Draco! - suspiré y me giré hacia la voz de mi padre - ¿Qué te ha dicho el Señor Oscuro? – me preguntó.

- Tengo una nueva misión – le contesté al tiempo que guardaba la daga en mi túnica.

Me miró furiosamente. Sabía que me estaba preguntando si Voldemort había dicho algo de él. Según mi madre, Voldemort no le había dado ninguna misión en semanas, lo que significaba que Voldemort no le estaba dando una oportunidad para redimirse.

Suponía que debía ser una vergüenza para él. A veces me hubiera gustado caer en desgracia, también. Por supuesto, entonces tendría que estar constantemente preocupándome por mantenerme con vida. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan enfadado.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me tomé un momento para sentarme y pensar. Esta muerte parecía ser inevitable. No había manera de traerle una cabeza falsa a Voldemort y hacerla pasar por real. La poción Multijugos y de transfiguración estaban descartadas, porque algo que estaba muerto no podía transformarse.

Me preguntaba como sabia Voldemort que Finnegan iba a estar en Hellifield, mañana por la noche. Consideré contactar con Granger. Si ella convenciera a Finnegan para que no fuera, a lo mejor salvaba la vida, pero si Voldemort volvía y yo no tenía ninguna cabeza, no sería muy indulgente. Tendría que ir.

Después de haber tomado mi decisión, me fui en dirección a casa de Mcnair para dejar allí la daga. Lo mejor era hacer estos "recados" lo más pronto posible. Saqué mi varita y desaparecí.

Llegué a un sucio y gran complejo de apartamentos en Londres. El apartamento de Mcnair estaba situado entre dos de esos edificios muggles, visible solo para los que sabían de su existencia. Me adentré en el edificio y me dirigí al ascensor. Ya había estado aquí en varias ocasiones, pero era más para recoger cosas, no para entregarlas.

Ya en la planta superior, me dirigí a la puerta de Mcnair y la golpeé con los nudillos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, apareció Mcnair del otro lado.

- Ah, joven Malfoy, me dijeron que te esperara. – me dijo retirándose un poco y haciéndome espacio para pasar.

- No me voy a quedar mucho, solo vengo a darte algo.

- Entra. – insistió. No soportaba a este hombre.

La última vez que estuve en su compañía, me contaba lo mucho que disfruta de las matanzas. Me describió con detalle una de sus muertes favoritas. Capturó a una mujer muggle y decidió que la mataría lentamente y sin magia. Con solo recordarlo aún me ponía enfermo. De mala gana entré en el apartamento y Mcnair cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

- Bueno y, ¿Qué tienes para mí? – me preguntó. Saqué la daga de mi túnica y la puse frente a sus ojos.

- Preciosa. – dijo tomándola con una sonrisa. Puso la daga sobre una mesa y se volvió para mirarme.

- Me voy – le dije despidiéndome.

- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó.

- Tengo algo que hacer.

- Me estás haciendo pensar que no te quieres quedar.

- Y tú, parece que me estas entreteniendo para que llegue tarde a donde tenga que ir. – le repliqué. Me miró dubitativamente.

- Acabas de llegar de una reunión con el Señor Oscuro ¿No?

- Él no es el único que me da órdenes.

- Muy bien entonces. - dijo Mcnair – Buena suerte mañana por la noche, joven Malfoy. – le solté una confiada sonrisa al tiempo que abría la puerta.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, no necesito ninguna suerte.

* * *

><p>Luces intermitentes y latidos intensos. El suelo parecía vibrar con el movimiento te toda la gente bailando. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Los clubs nocturnos parecían los únicos que no parecían estar notando los efectos negativos de la guerra, supuse que la gente venía aquí para escapar del constante temor al que estaban sometidos.<p>

Al principio, yo hacía lo mismo, pero últimamente, eso no iba conmigo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba fuera de esas paredes, el dolor, la destrucción, la muerte… Pensaba en el asesinato que iba a cometer esa noche, asesinato que no iba a ser capaz de detener.

- Draco, ¿Por qué pareces infeliz? – me preguntó Greg.

Suspiré y me bebí todo el whiskey de fuego de un trago. Echándole un vistazo vi que no estaba bromeando. Por supuesto que no bromeaba, no tenía muchas luces. Theo le contestó por mí.

- ¿Por qué crees que el parece infeliz? ¿Por qué estamos todos infelices?

- Esta de peor humor que de costumbre. – observó Vince, saliendo en defensa de Greg. Siempre se ayudaban el uno al otro.

- Estoy bien – les dije, levanté la mano hacia el camarero y le pedí otro whiskey- ¿Alguna nueva muerte? - Vince y Greg se miraron entre sí, sonriendo estúpidamente.

- Parece que llegaron a unos pocos, - dijo Theo – llevo un tiempo haciendo patrullas, así que no me quejo.

- ¿Dónde has estado patrullando? En Hogwarts no, no te vi allí.

- No, en Hogwarts, no y me alegro de ello, no creo que me gustara patrullar por Hogwarts. – saqué el corcho de la nueva botella de whiskey, haciéndole un ademan de agradecimiento al camarero. – no me gusta caminar por los pasillos y no ver a nadie, claro que había sangres sucias arrastrándose por todo el colegio, pero tenía vida. Dumbledore era un buen director. – Theo asintió ante sus palabras – Si, tengo que admitir que era bueno.

- Hemos matado a ocho personas. - dijo Greg.

- Os ha costado un rato recordarlo. – les dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Vamos a buscar algunas chicas y larguémonos. – propuso Theo. - Podemos dejar a estos dos bufones aquí mismo. – volví a sacudir la cabeza. – Oh, vamos. Hay una chica rubia allí que no te quita los ojos de encima. – dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ni siquiera miré donde me señalaba.

- Me voy de aquí, me llevo esta última botella a casa.

Antes de que me pudiera detener me dirigí a la salida. Alguien me agarró del brazo antes de llegar a la ansiada libertad, eché un vistazo atrás para encontrarme con Astoria Greengrass.

- Draco, hola. – me saludó con su aguda voz, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Astoria – le dije, asintiendo en su dirección como saludo.

- No te he visto en mucho tiempo – me dijo - ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?

- Me tengo que ir, se me está haciendo tarde. – le evité.

Volvió a agarrarme del brazo, pero salí de su alcance y dejé el club. Desparecí tan pronto puse un pie fuera. Nunca debí haber ido esa noche al club, hacia tiempo que no me ayudaba, no sé qué esperaba esa noche.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de mi refugio y me quedé mirando las brasas de la chimenea. Me llevé la botella a la boca para beber otro largo trago. El líquido que bajaba por mi garganta ardía y seguí mirando las brasas. Tuve un pensamiento, el fuego mataba. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría dar un paso dentro de la chimenea y quemarse. Ya había visto a alguien quemarse vivo alguna vez… parecía bastante jodido y doloroso.

Me vendría bien un poco de dolor.

Suspirando tiré la botella y el resto de su contenido a la chimenea. Saqué el ovaló, con la serpiente enroscada, de mi cadena, y mirándolo seriamente, pensé en que Granger debía venir aquí, ahora. Quería verla a mi alrededor, sus ojos color miel, tocar es pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla, oír su lirica voz, y saborear sus gruesos y deseables labios…

Gemí y me froté la frente.

Tal vez debería haber hecho lo que sugería Theo, buscar una bruja dispuesta para aliviar un poco el estrés, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Desde que volví a ver a Granger en el Bosque Prohibido, todas las chicas con las que me había acostado, tenían su cara, y su voz cuando gritaban mi nombre. Si hubiera traído a otra chica esta noche, habría sido otra vez lo mismo y no podía seguir así. Cogí la varita y apunté al cuenco que aún estaba en la mesita de café.

- _Aguamenti. _

El cuenco se llenó de agua y me incliné hacia delante, mirando mi reflejo en el agua. Concentrándome en ella metí la punta de mi dedo índice en el agua, viendo como las diminutas ondas se deslizaban a los laterales del cuenco.

Estaba acostada en su cama, durmiendo. Ginny Weasley estaba acostada en la cama de al lado, también, respirando profundamente. Si estaba dormida, significaba que Blaise probablemente estaba bien. Mientras pensaba en él, me acariciaba distraídamente la cicatriz que me hizo.

Fue una amarga lucha. Sentí como si me hubiera traicionado. Sería muy fácil acabar con él ahora, con todos los trucos que me había enseñado el Señor Oscuro, pero esa lucha había sido hacía tres años, cuando aún estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Todavía recordaba la forma en que brotaba la sangre de la herida de su espalda, todavía podía oír sus gritos de dolor. Recordé no haber sentido ningún remordimiento y deseaba poder acabar con él allí mismo, pero cuando se giró hacia mí vi el dolor y la desesperación en su rostro y las palabras no salieron de mi boca. No pude hacerlo.

Recordé la sensación que me produjo su hechizo al rasgarme el pecho, recordé como me estampó contra el suelo, con un patético hechizo de desarme, cuando yo me vine abajo.

Apareció Theo que se interpuso entre los dos con preocupación, sabía que yo era un mortífago, pero aun dudaba, dividido entre cual salvar. Recordé haberle gritado que matara a Blaise, que lo matara porque había traicionado su confianza. Recordé la mirada de terror en su rostro mientras me hacía un gesto de negación y se desaparecía con Blaise entre sus brazos.

En ese momento ya estaba tan mareado por la pérdida de sangre que no podía ni mantener sostenida la varita. Mi tía Bellatrix me encontró minutos después y de inmediato me llevó a la mansión donde trabajaron duramente para curarme. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba esa pelea, porque la había intentado reprimir para evitar ni siquiera pensar en ella. En esta guerra también había perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Volví a mirar de nuevo el cuenco con agua, para ver a Granger moverse en sueños, ajustándose más las sabanas a su alrededor ¿Tendría frio? Me encontré a mí mismo deseando que ella me dejara hacerla entrar en calor, pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Para ella, yo siempre la había odiado. Y ella, me odiaba a mí. Perdí la oportunidad con ella el día que mis padres me convencieron de que los hijos de muggles tenían la sangre sucia, y que por tanto, eran inferiores a nosotros.

Le eché un último vistazo, tenía que esforzarme para no seguir mirándola. Ya estaba demasiado jodido, como para seguir hundiéndome más. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, parecía tener un sueño tranquilo.

- Dulces sueños, Granger.

Hice desaparecer el agua con un movimiento de mano. Nunca me había sentido más solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo, porque a mi la parte final me encantaaa :D <strong>

**Nos leemos mañana amores! ;)**

**Besitos de caramelo!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona**: Uouu espero que tu examen haya salido muy bien! y me alegro que te este gustando tanto la historia, me recuerdas a mí cuando me la leí por primera vez allá por el Jurasico xDD. Si Ron, el pobre, no puede abrir los ojos y ver la realidad... es un flipaoo xD. Jooo espero que tu día horrible mejorara es una mierda tener ese tipo de días.. Bueno pues como has podido ver, Draco no tiene ni idea del beso, ha estado ocupado, estos días y aún lo va a estar más... pobre... y bueno Hermione yo creo que ahí se pasa un poco, utilizar al pobre Blaise para joder a tu ex.. es un poco de zorrona xDDD pero es que el pelirrojo es muuuu pesaoooo jajaja. Bueno el problema con la traducción ya está solucionado, me puse un poco histérica, porque no quería abandonaros, me encanta seguir esta aventura con vosotras, es fascinante :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos prontoo ;) mil besos*

**miri**: Se te echó de menos en el otro capítulooo :( Sii pobre Blaise, si no fuera por Hermione lo hubiera llevado claro xD si yo tambien me hubiera quedado abrazada a él *-* Si el beso entre esos dos fue, inesperado, yo creo que Hermione lo hizo un poco mal al utilizarlo, peroo, Blaise es un tio genial, lo adoro. Si yo tampoco puedo comprender como la Hermione de los libros puede acabar con Ron, cuando es imposible que esos dos llegeuen a formar una família, si me los imagino discutiendo, incluso mientras estan en faena xDDD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo a mí me encanta el final :D nos vemos mañana guapa, besoss!

**Bliu Liz**: Espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado, ya que aquí si que vamos entrando en materia xDD no digo máss ;) un besoo y nos vemos muy prontoo!

**Aria**: Tranquila ya está todo solucionado :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y verte por aquí más a menudo ;) me gusta ver caras nuevas *-* y dentro de poquito veremos avance en la relación con Draco... ;p besos guapa!

**Alice Marie Fray**: Tranquila que ya lo hemos solucionado y seguiré subiendo capítulo cada día :D me alegra que te fascine la historia, a mí también me fascina, la amoooo :D espero seguir viéndote por aquí guapa! besitos de caramelooo ;)

**Saki**: Gracias por tu apoyo :D me hacéis sonreír como no sabéis :D Ya está solucionado así que podré seguir subiendo capítulo cada día :D espero poder seguir dándote ánimos para aguantar a los imbéciles que se sientan, ahí esperando que les sirvas, encima con buena cara, eggg, asco de gente ;) Si el beso entre Hermione y Blaise fue sorprendente, pero me encantó *-* adoro a Blaise. Dentro de poquito veremos avance en la relación de nuestro rubio y nuestra castañita ^^ un Beso guapa y espero seguir aquí para animarte ;)


	15. Capítulo 15 D

**Hola, holaa!**

**Ya dije al principio que esta iba a ser una historia dura... así que no os asustéis ;) ****Es un capítulo cortito, pero creo que merece la pena.**

**Iba a subir la continuación, pero me es imposible, el 17 de enero tengo 3 exámenes y tengo que ponerme las pilas a estudiar :S ya sabéis como va estoo, pero mañana como siempre tendréis el siguiente ;) **

**Bueno, os dejo que me tengo que poner a hincar codos ya... T-T **

**Besitos de carameloo!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 (Draco)<strong>

Soplaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento, pero no sentía el frio gracias a un hechizo calefactor que le había puesto a mi capa. Había estado de pie en una esquina, apoyado en una farola. No estaba seguro desde donde y cuando aparecería Finnegan, pero después de pasar todo el día paseando por el pueblo bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, supe que este rincón era uno de los más transitados, en la pequeña aldea.

Entonces vi a Greg caminando por la calle y fruncí el ceño. No debería estar aquí… y sin duda nunca estaría sin Vince. Cuando paso por mi lado sin verme, – estaba todavía bajo el encantamiento desilusionador – me golpeó. Este no era Greg. Caminaba con la espalda demasiado recta, conocía a Greg y siempre encorvaba la espalda. Y nunca iría por ahí sin su máscara. Podía ser un poco corto de miras, pero siempre obedecía las órdenes del Señor Oscuro.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar a que el impostor era Finnegan. Me puse a explorar mi entorno. Divisé a dos chicas en la calle, hablando. Una pareja de ancianos caminaba por la calle en dirección a mí. Demasiados testigos. Seguí a "Greg" durante varias manzanas hasta llegar a una calle desierta.

Tan pronto como supe que no íbamos a ser vistos, le desarme por detrás. Se dio la vuelta, alarmado, pero cunando no vio a nadie, salió corriendo hacia un callejón cercano, escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura, con una agilidad que dudaba mucho que Greg hubiera tenido en su vida.

Sonriendo, a paso lento, me fui acercando a él. Pareció que oía mis pasos y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó al aire. Tenía que asegurarme que era Finnegan, no quería matar a más gente de la que era necesaria.

- Goyle, nunca pensé que tendría la suerte suficiente para cogerte por tu cuenta. – le dije en voz baja – Tú mataste a mi familia. Y ahora, por fin voy a poder vengarme.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – repitió su pregunta.

- ¿Acaso importa? ¿Te importó cuando estabas matando a mi familia?

- ¿Quién eres? – tuve que recordar alguna familia que Goyle había matado.

- Soy Terry. Terry Boot.

- ¿Por qué no te muestras?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tú no te quitaste la máscara cuando acorralaste a mis padres y los mataste.

- No… No soy Goyle, Terry. Soy de la Orden.

- Ah, claro, y yo soy un mortífago que te ha venido a asustar. – le contesté, burlonamente.

- Estoy usando la poción Multijugos, Terry, no me mates. Ven aquí. En menos de un minuto, la poción dejara de hacer efecto. Tengo que salir de aquí.

- Puedo esperar un minuto. ¿Quién eres realmente, si no eres Gregory Goyle?

- Soy Seamus, de Gryffindor. Estábamos en el mismo año, en Hogwarts.

- Si, sé quién es Seamus. Me sorprende que recuerdes su nombre, gorila obeso.

- No te estoy mintiendo.

Mientras terminaba de hablar, su cara y su cuerpo empezaron a cambiar, se apoyó contra la pared que tenía detrás para ayudarse. Observé como su cara ya no era tan regordeta y como la mayoría de la grasa de su cuerpo desaparecía. Cuando el proceso finalizó, él hombre que estaba viendo, era sin lugar a dudas, Seamus Finnegan.

Le apunté con la varita y unas cuerdas, deslizándose por el suelo como serpientes, se enrollaron por todo su cuerpo. Él permaneció apoyado contra la pared.

- Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó, alarmado.

Levanté el encantamiento desilusionador y vi el cambio de su expresión, de la alarma al horror, al ver mi máscara y túnica de mortífago. Era o él o yo, tenía que hacer esto.

- Lo siento Finnegan. Te ayudaría si pudiera, por desgracia, esto es necesario.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, moví mi varita hasta un punto en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, y pasé de un rápido movimiento hasta su lado derecho. El corte fue tan fino, que apenas se percibió al principio. En un momento la sangre empezó a fluir de su cuello, su cuerpo se desplomó y su cabeza, separada del resto del cuerpo, quedó a un paso.

Exhalé un suspiro. Era tan sucio, esto de matar. Intenté hacer el corte lo más limpio que pude, pero daba igual, la sangre fluía por el suelo libremente, saliendo del corte del cuello. Sabía que era ridículo esperar que un cuerpo no sangrara, pero aun así, me pregunté si habría alguna manera de evitarlo. Tal vez podría inventar un hechizo que hiciera desaparecer la sangre del individuo, antes de decapitarlo ¿Por qué estaba pensando esto?

Caminé alrededor del creciente charco de sangre, agachándome a mirar su cabeza. Sus ojos aún estaban muy abiertos, su última expresión aún estaba escrita en su rostro. Extendí el brazo para cerrarle los ojos. Entonces conjuré una bolsa impermeable, para llevar la cabeza, la hice levitar hasta meterla dentro de la bolsa y la cerré.

Miré el cuerpo. Podía enterrarlo, para que descansara en paz, antes de volver a la mansión. Puse la bolsa impermeable dentro de mi bolsa verde y después agarré el brazo, aún caliente de Finnegan. Levanté la varita y desparecí.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en el sofá de mi refugio, mirando el candelabro del techo, el cual casi nunca había encendido. Con un movimiento de varita, las velas parpadearon e iluminaron la habitación.<p>

Había aparecido en mitad de un bosque, con la intención de enterrar allí el cuerpo de Finnegan, cuando me di cuenta de que los miembros de la Orden probablemente lo buscarían cuando se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido, pero después pensé que si no lo daban por desaparecido pensarían que lo habrían capturado y como yo tenía su cuerpo, podía enterrarlo.

Después del breve entierro, fui directamente a mi refugio. Tendría que estar por la mañana en la mansión para recibir al Señor Oscuro, darle lo que quería y que me enseñara lo que tenía que enseñarme. ¿No era jodidamente fantástico?

Miré el cuenco vacío delante de mí y sacudí la cabeza. Ya bastaba de ver el sueño de Granger, no podía permitirme convertirlo en un hábito. Cogí el óvalo con la serpiente enroscada, de debajo de la camisa, y lo miré por un largo minuto. Era tan tentador.

Oh, qué demonios, también podía convocarla en vez de pasar tanto tiempo mirándola. Quizás incluso se salvaran vidas en el proceso. Cerré el puño alrededor del óvalo, concentrándome en la palabra "ahora".

Liberé el óvalo y conjuré un trozo de pergamino. Puse la punta de la varita apoyada en el papel y me concentré en el mapa que mi tía me había enseñado hacia unas horas. No mantuvo el mapa mucho tiempo ante mis ojos, pero fue suficiente para retenerlo en mi memoria. Empezaron a materializarse líneas en el pergamino, dibujando un mapa, con anotaciones de diferentes colores de mi tía y su nuevo grupo de fieles "alumnos".

- Malfoy.

Casi salté del sofá con el sonido de su voz, proveniente de detrás. Rara vez estaba con la guardia baja y me sorprendía no haber notado su presencia en la habitación. Realmente tenía que estar atento cuando estaba a su alrededor.

- Has venido con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba. – le comenté.

- En el corazón ponía "ahora". En cierto modo, me dio la sensación de que podría ser urgente. – dijo de manera casual caminando alrededor del sofá y parándose frente a mí, junto a la mesita de café. Miré hacia arriba para verle los ojos. Mi reacción al verla fue mucho menos intensa que el otro día en la Orden y comprobé aliviado que mi voz y mi respiración estaban completamente bajo control, pero ahora estaba mirándola fijamente ¡Joder! Afortunadamente su atención estaba fija en el pergamino de encima de la mesa. - ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó finalmente. Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y levanté el pergamino para dárselo.

- Es un mapa.

- Si, puedo ver eso. ¿De dónde es? – Sonreí.

- Que impaciente… ¿Desesperada por regresar con tu querido Ronald? Vaya, vaya a estas horas de la noche, me pregunto qué estaríais haciendo. – me lanzó una mirada venenosa, me pareció haber dado en el calvo.

- No es mi "querido Ronald". – dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Granger? – ella solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido, negándose a contestar - No seas tan amable Granger, - le dije burlonamente – vamos a los negocios, entonces. Este mapa indica el camino que tomaran mañana por la noche varios mortífagos, para atacar una ciudad muggle llamada Nottingham. El ataque estará dirigido por mi tía Bellatrix, y al menos serán veinte más.

- ¿Al menos?

- No tengo las cifras exactas de los soldados de mi tía. Tienes suerte de que viera el mapa. – Granger miraba muy de cerca el mapa, como si tratara de memorizarlo. – No tienes por qué memorizarlo, llévatelo. – le dije.

- Lo haré. Solo lo estoy memorizando en caso de que se me pierda. – me contestó - ¿Tienes algo más? – parecía como si se hubiera estado mentalizando para este encuentro. Estaba tranquila y serena y no pude evitar la tentación de molestarla.

- Si, hay una cosa más. – le dije mientras me ponía en pie. Ella me miraba con recelo, me preguntaba si esperaba que la atacara. Puse la varita en la mesa y levante las dos palmas de las manos hacia ella – No voy hacerte daño, Granger. No tienes por qué estar asustada.

- No estoy asustada. - dijo, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté, dando un paso alrededor de la mesita de café. Me detuve justo cuando estaba en frente de ella, pero me devolvió la mirada fácilmente y no dio ni un paso atrás. – Me gustaría apostar que sí. – finalicé.

- ¿Y si no lo estoy? – me desafió. Crucé los dedos detrás de la espalda antes de lanzar mi apuesta.

- Te voy a permitir una petición, y la cumpliré sin protestar o resistirme, siempre y cuando, la misma, no exponga mi relación con la Orden.

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Qué os a parecido xiqiss?<strong>

**Espero que no queráis matar a Draco, yo entiendo que era necesario, si quería seguir contando con el favor del Señor Oscuro... sabemos que siempre que puede evita hacer estas cosas, así que no os enfadéis, pobree. Yo creo que es una guerra y las guerras no son color de rosa y siempre, siempre, hay muertes y lo más probable, es que tengas que matar para sobrevivir. Siento que tengo que defenderloo xD**

**Después de esto, me despido hasta mañana!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri: **Holaa, que alegría volver a verte por aquí! Espero que este te haya gustado y que no odies mucho a Draco, era necesario, sino Voldemort le hubiera cortado la cabeza a él y no queremos esooo xD la continuación de este te va a encantar ;) Sobre la pela de Draco y Blaise yo creo que hay más por ahí dentroo, pero ya veremoss xDD que bueno eso de Harry itentando posicionarse por uno de los dos mientras estaban discutiendo y dale que te pago al temaa xDDD me reía yo sola en casa xD, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y nos vemos mañanaaa!

**Bliu Liz: **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, es un poco oscuro al principio, pero era necesario, o eso creo yo... xD no creo que en una guerra nada sea fácil y sobrevivir en el bando equivocado menos ;) Y si Draco, está que va a reventar de amor xDD nos vemos prontoo ;) besitoss

**Luu**: Me alegré que ese capítulo te encantara, a mí también es uno de los que más me gusta, se ve lo difícil que es ser un doble espía y las consecuencias que tiene una guerra para cualquier persona. Por cierto vaya pedazo de análisis más profundo Uooo, yo iba asintiendo en medida de lo que leía como si fuera una tesis xDD a mí también me gusta el royo espías, la trilogía The Century de Ken Follet la adoro, aunque aun me queda el último que precisamente trata de la guerra fría. aunque no es solo de espías, pero bueno... xDD Espero que este capítulo te haya super encantado, y espero que con el análisis que hiciste comprendas lo que ha hecho Draco ;) un besazo guapa! nos vemos mañana ;)

**Alona**: Holaaa guapisisisima! AJJAJAJ si que eres malaa, pobre Draco con lo que tiene encima yaa xD yo creo que si lo hubiera visto si que hubiera reaccionado, un poquito mal, y con toda razón, menudo mejor amigooo xDD y si que te entiendo y eso es lo que más me encanta de él su explosiva personalidad, y su frío carácter, buaa lo violooo xDDD Hombre sabiendo que Theo ayudó a Blaise en algún momento hace tres años... y que Blaise está vivo, supongo que no es tan malo, las circunstancias de una guerra son difíciles, creo yo, sino mira a Draco... Espero que no lo odies mucho y que entiendas que es necesario, aunque aun le queda... Claro que me estoy leyendo El Brazalete, me encanta :D y de Promethea no se si me he leído ese pero, las mugglelimiadas BUAAAAAAAA, el capítulo 14 madre mía ÉPICO, de lo mejor que he leído, increíble aún me emociono pensando en el capítulo, que me voy a volver a leer que me a entrado el gusanillo xDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque haya sido un poco oscuro, el próximo te va a encantar ;)

**Saki**: A quien no, si irías a abrazarlo por la noche como un niño pequeñitoo :( es adorablee, pero Blaise también lo es, yo los adoro a todos :D Bueno supongo que era lo que esperabas que pasará no? no tenia otra manera de hacerlo, y si quieren ganar la guerra, necesitan de ese Draco espía. Así que supongo que como dijo Maquiavelo "el fin justifica los medios" y si quieren ganar necesitan esto :S JAJaja si juntar la fiesta con un madrugon nunca depara nada bueno, más que mal humor xDD, espero que tu día mejore rápido o por lo menos te pase en un borrón y el siguiente capítulo te va a encantar :D un Besazoo y nos vemos mañana!


	16. Capítulo 16 D

**Wolass amores!**

**Es cortito, pero creo que os va a encantar ;D es uno de mis preferidos aunque sea tan corto.**

**Espero que lo ****disfrutéis ****tanto como yo y mañana es noche buenaaa y pasado navidad lalalala lalalala xD**

**Para navidad subiré dos capítulos, vaaaa, como regalitooo ;)**

**Besitos de caramelo***

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 (Draco) <strong>

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, esa no se la esperaba.

- Y supongo que tú esperas lo mismo de mí si resulta que estoy asustada, ¿No? – me preguntó y yo sonreí.

- Precisamente.

- Bien, ahora ¿Cómo vamos a decidir si estoy asustada o no?

- Bueno, siempre se puede recurrir al camino fácil y usar _Legeremancia,_ – le dije, sonreí y continué – pero eso no tiene nada de divertido ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres divertirte un poco? – di otro paso hacia adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal y ella inmediatamente se alejó dos pasos. - Y dices que no estas asustada.

- Asustada no, cautelosa. – solté una risa ligera.

- Muy bien, entonces. Define lo que consideras que es estar asustada, y yo probare si lo estas o no. – suspiró.

- Creo que debería volver.

- Ahora sí que suena como su estuvieses asustada. – me dirigió una mirada penetrante.

- ¡No lo estoy! Bien. Si puedes hacerme gritar, o gruñir o… no sé, temblar de miedo, entonces ganas.

- Eso suena bien. – le dije con una sonrisa diabólica. Cogí el pergamino que tenía en la mano y lo dejé en la mesita de café. Entonces extendí la mano – La varita, por favor. No la vas a necesitar. – me miraba con cautela, pero no me la daba. Sin embargo la dejó en la mesita de café, junto a la mía.

- Bueno, empieza. No tengo toda la noche. – dijo, con impaciencia. Sonreí, no tenía la intención de asustarla en absoluto. Esta apuesta no era para ganarla. Era solo una prueba y no me podía creer lo fácil que era provocarla.

- Cierra los ojos. – le pedí.

Me miró con desconfianza antes de cerrarlos. Me tomé un momento para admirar su rostro, sus pestañas eran largas, oscuras y se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, también tenía las cejas oscuras, quizás un tono más alto que su pelo castaño. Mis ojos viajaron desde la curva de su pequeña nariz hasta detenerse en sus labios.

¡Mierda!

Extendí mis manos un poco, preparadas por si ella se resistía. Entonces, esperé.

Impaciente Granger abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que cualquier sonido se escapara de sus labios, me incliné un poco hacia abajo y presioné mis labios con los suyos, deslizando mi lengua dentro de su boca abierta. Sabía a fresas y menta.

Mis dudas se desvanecieron. Joder, por esto valía la pena morir.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse para alejarme, pero mis manos, rápidas, se envolvieron alrededor se sus muñecas, dejando sus manos extendidas a sus costados. Exploré y masajeé su lengua con la mía, intentando obtener alguna respuesta de ella. Su postura se había relajado y sus brazos ya no luchaban contra mi agarre. Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por sus brazos, para trazar un camino pos sus hombros y acabar enredándolas en su largo y espeso, pelo.

Granger dejó escapar un superficial suspiro, que se perdió dentro de mi boca, cuando de repente, su lengua volvió a la vida, luchando con rabia por dominar el beso. Ríos de fuego atravesaron mis venas cuando me envolvió entre sus brazos para estrecharme más contra ella. No me molesté en ocultar mi excitación y caminé con ella hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, junto a la chimenea.

Cuando noté que necesitaba oxígeno para respirar, intenté retroceder, pero Granger dio un paso adelante, no permitiendo que nuestros labios se separaran. Rompí el beso, respirando de manera acelerada.

- Joder… - murmuré. Sus ojos todavía permanecían cerrados y sus brazos aún seguían alrededor de mi cuello.

- En eso te doy la razón. – susurró sin aliento. Intenté sacar mis manos de dentro de su pelo, pero se me habían enredado. - ¡ah-aH! ¡Para! Eso duele… - dijo, cuando intentaba recuperar mi mano derecha. Llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza e intentó desenredar mis dedos.

- Tal vez deberías hacer algo con tu ridículo pelo. – le dije. Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, me encantaba su pelo cuando estaba tan espeso. Era tan Granger.

- Me gusta más tu boca, cuando no está haciendo ningún ruido. – me contesto, penetrándome con la mirada. Eso dolía.

- Lo mismo digo. – le contesté, fríamente.

- Ya está. – dijo. Me di cuenta de que mis manos por fin estaban libres, y las alejé de ella, retrocediendo un paso. Joder… ahora que había probado sus labios, su lengua y su boca, no podía dejar de mirarlos, anhelando su sabor – Ves no te tengo miedo. – finalizó después de una larga pausa. Sonreí.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, para asegurarnos. – sacudió la cabeza.

- Has perdido. – sentenció.

- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le pregunté.

- Todavía no tengo nada en mente. Te lo diré cuando haya pensado algo. – me contestó.

Caminó a mí alrededor para coger su varita, que estaba en la mesita de café. Esperé escuchar el plop que me indicaría su desaparición. Cuando no lo escuché, me giré para encontrarla mirándome, aun con una expresión cautelosa.

- Necesitas algo más ¿Granger? – pregunté inocentemente.

- Malfoy… ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? – me preguntó vacilando.

- Pero Granger, pensé que lo sabrías. Significa que estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti. – le dije, en tono burlón.

- No te soporto. – me dijo – No te soportaba cuando estábamos en el colegio y no te soporto ahora. – mi pecho se estrujó dolorosamente ante sus palabras, pero escondí mi reacción.

- Puede ser cierto, - le contesté. Acercándome un paso a ella, me incliné y baje la voz - pero tienes que admitir que te ha gustado besarme.

- No lo haré.

Me abalancé sobre de ella para agarrar mi varita de la mesa de café, intentó apartarse, pero sus piernas chocaron con la mesita y me dirigió una mirada penetrante.

- Mentirosa. – le susurré.

Deslicé muy suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos antes de desaparecerme.

Aparecí en mi habitación de la mansión y me senté en la cama. Quería nada más que volver allí y terminar ese último beso, pero el punto era dejarla con ganas de más, aunque finalmente, era yo el que me había quedado con más ganas. _¡Joder!_

Dirigí una mano hacia mi pelo enredado y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto de baño privado, para tomar una ducha bien fría. Una vez dentro, vi el lavabo y fui incapaz de resistirlo, de comprobar como estaba. Llené el lavabo de agua, introduje la punta de mi dedo índice, y su imagen apareció ante mí. Todavía estaba en mi refugió, iba y venía, con furia. Su boca se movía y una vez más, deseé poder capturar también el sonido. Parecía estar hablando con enfado ¿Hablando con ella misma? Lo más probable es que me estuviera maldiciendo.

Me gustaba esa idea. Eran las únicas emociones que podía despertar en ella, ira y odio, y me quedaba con ellas. Cualquier cosa que pudiera tener un efecto en ella, pero había algo más en ese beso, decididamente algo… más.

¡Mierda!

No podía pensar en ese beso. Podía sentir su sabor, sentía la forma en que sus labios se apretaron con urgencia contra los míos, una vez que ella empezó a responderme. Hice desaparecer el agua del lavabo y me despojé de mis ropas.

Realmente necesitaba esa ducha.

* * *

><p><strong>Uoooo, que os a parecidoo?<strong>

**Espero que este primer contacto, os haya emocionado, por que es solo el principio MuAAaajajajja xD**

**Nos leemos mañana xiqiss ;)**

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Saki: **Holaa gupisisisma! Me alegro que entendieras a Draco, no tiene que ser fácil ser un doble espía y querer siempre hacer las cosas correctas, supongo que esto también debe pasar hoy en día, cuando un policía se infiltra en alguna banda y supongo que para ganarse la confianza tiene que hacer cosas de dudosa moralidad, pues imagínate en una guerra al lado de Voldemort... xDD Hombre nuestro Dragoncito es lo mejor, pero siempre puede haber hueco en nuestros corazoncitos para Blaise *-* UEEE me alegro que te tocara el turno de la tarde y pudieras descansar ^^ aunque lo del café siempre puede pasar, así como quien no quiere la cosa xDD Espero que no me haya equivocado y te haya encantado el capítuloo :D y Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos para los exámenes, siempre son bien recibidos ;D me alegro muchísimo que te de fuerzas para pasar el día a día con una sonrisa :D un besazo nos vemos mañana!

**miri**: Hola guapii! me alegro que entendieras a Draco, no tiene que ser facil, ser un espía, pero al menos le ha dado un entierro digno... Si son pasitos para ganarse la confianza de la Serpiente mayor xD Si esas histrorias son una version muy light de las guerras, ya que en un bando donde las coss funcionan así y tienes que sobrevivir en él, no puedes ser bueno... y aún le queda... xD espero que realemnte te haya gustado este capítulo que sólo es una pincelada de lo que se avecina muajajaa xD un besazo guapa, nos vemos mañana!

**Alona**: AJaja si yo también cuando lo leí, pensé que algo se le ocurriría, pero luego piensas y dices, joder si es que están en una guerra de verdad, donde se esta jugando mucho al ser espía y cualquier paso en falso, podría joder todo el plan... y dar una victoria a Voldemort, donde imagínate un mundo bajo su yugo... y Si nuestro Dragón le dio por lo menos un digno entierro, otro lo habría dejado allí tirado para que se lo comieran las ratas... Si, al principio os dije que este fic era oscuro y que os prepararais... aun no ha acabado... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no esperaras que Draco hiciera eso xD yo no me lo esperé y me quede :O xDDD JJAJAJA que avalancha de preguntasss, tranquilaa todo a su tiempo... ;) Muchsisisismas gracias por el apoyo para los exámenes ;) son una inyección de fuerzaa aHUU, ya estoy LISTA xDDD sois geniales, os como la caraaaaa! nos vemos mañana guapisisma!


	17. Capítulo 17 H

**Hola, muy buen día de Noche Buena a todossss!**

**Espero que esta noche tan especial del año la disfrutéis con quien más queráis y que, os riáis, disfrutéis, bailéis, comáis, saltéis, cantéis villancicos, gritéis, os emocionéis, os queráis, pero sobretodo sed muy, muy felices :D**

**Ahora el beso desde el punto de vista de Hermione ;) **

**Me alegro que os sorprendiera, no quería avisar, para no romper el encanto ;D **

**Mañana NAVIDAD y doble actualización, espero con eso poder aportar un poquito de magia a cada una de vosotras en el día más alegre del año :D**

**Besitos navideños***

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 (Hermione)<strong>

Me volví a acostar hacia mi otro lado y solté un suspiró, mirando la oscuridad. No podía dejar de pensar en… no debería haber besado a Blaise, ayer ¡Estaba tan enfadada con Ron que no pude evitarlo! Vale, que él parecía estar a punto de darme un beso antes de que Ron nos interrumpiera, pero lo habría empujado ¿No? No quería involucrarme con alguien como Blaise, podía haber cambiado a mejor, pero sabía que él no era un chico para comprometerse. No, no quería una relación con Blaise.

Me senté de golpe en la cama, provocado por un ardor repentino en el pecho. Maldita sea, el corazón de la cadena. Lo saqué de debajo del camisón y lo sostuve frente a mis ojos, convocando un _Lumos_ con la varita para poder ver mejor. En una de las caras aún se podían leer las iniciales "_H.G_", así que le di la vuelta, para ver la otra cara, donde se percibía una palabra "_ahora_".

Con el ceño fruncido, me levanté de la cama y me vestí rápidamente. Me moví hasta la cama de Ginny y la sacudí ligeramente del hombro.

- Ginny, despierta… - con los ojos abriéndose, bostezó e intentó mirarme, aun desenfocada.

- Oh, eres tú, Hermione.

- Me tengo que ir ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta cuando vuela? – soltó un suspiro.

- Vale… te abriré la puerta… - contestó finalmente.

- Gracias, Ginny.

Un momento después ya estaba bajando por las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión Black. Entonces me aparecí en la pequeña sala de estar que Malfoy me había mostrado hacía unos días, aparecí de pie detrás del sofá y solo podía ver la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su pelo rubio platino no había sido siempre tan perfecto ¿No?

Me preparé mentalmente. No me iba a coger desprevenida, esta vez.

- Malfoy – le saludé, para que se diera cuenta de que había llegado.

- Has venido con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba. – me contestó, sin volverse hacia mí. Caminé rodeando el sofá y me paré delante de la mesita de café.

- En el corazón ponía "ahora". En cierto modo, me dio la sensación de que podría ser urgente. – le contesté, tranquilamente. Malfoy me miraba a los ojos, pero yo miraba hacia la mesita de café constantemente, negándome a perderme en su mirada. Como estaba mirando a la mesita, de repente me fijé que allí había un pergamino, con lo que parecía ser un mapa grabado, con pequeñas anotaciones. Así que tenía algo para mí. - ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté finalmente.

- Es un mapa. – dijo, sujetándolo frente a mí y lo cogí.

- Si, puedo ver eso. ¿De dónde es?

- Que impaciente… ¿Desesperada por regresar con tu querido Ronald? Vaya, vaya a estas horas de la noche, me pregunto qué estaríais haciendo. – le miré venenosamente, y algo de la furia que sentí ayer por lo de Ron, volvió a salir a la superficie. Ni siquiera quería que me asociaran con ese pecoso y excesivamente celoso pelirrojo.

- No es mi "querido Ronald". – dije, airadamente.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Granger? – dijo burlándose de mí. No le contesté. - No seas tan amable Granger, vamos a los negocios, entonces. – dijo mirando el pergamino que tenía en las manos - Este mapa indica el camino que tomaran mañana por la noche varios mortífagos, para atacar una ciudad muggle llamada Nottingham. El ataque estará dirigido por mi tía Bellatrix, y al menos serán veinte más.

- ¿Al menos? – le pregunté, es que ¿no podía ser un poco más específico?

- No tengo las cifras exactas de los soldados de mi tía. – me dijo - Tienes suerte de que viera el mapa. – me empecé a estudiar el mapa cuidadosamente, memorizando los caminos que allí había trazados. Veinte mortífagos… tenía que darle este mapa a Lupin lo más pronto posible, para que fuera reuniendo a varios de los miembros de la Orden que estuvieran más cerca de Nottingham – No tienes por qué memorizarlo, llévatelo.

- Lo haré. Solo lo estoy memorizando en caso de que se me pierda. ¿Tienes algo más? – le pregunté mirándolo.

- Si, hay una cosa más. – me dijo, poniéndose en pie. Sería mejor que no intentara nada, ya tenía la mecha corta, después del comentario de Ron. Malfoy dejó la varita en la mesa y levantó las manos en son de paz. – No voy hacerte daño, Granger. No tienes por qué estar asustada. – ¿Qué demonios?

- No estoy asustada. – le espeté.

- ¿De verdad? – caminó alrededor de la mesita de café para pararse justo frente a mí. Tenía la sensación de que él esperaba que retrocediera, pero no iba a dejar que me asustara – Me gustaría apostar que sí. – finalizó.

- ¿Y si no lo estoy?

- Te voy a permitir una petición, y la cumpliré sin protestar o resistirme, siempre y cuando, la misma, no exponga mi relación con la Orden.

Con toda probabilidad, la sorpresa que sentía, se debía estar reflejando en mi cara. Había algo raro en Malfoy… ¿Por qué querría hacer esta estúpida apuesta? Cualquiera diría que no le molestaba otorgarme algún poder sobre él o es que era tan arrogante como para pensar que iba a ganar. Puesto que no había manera de que fuera a querer otórgame poder sobre él, me decantaba por la segunda opción. Bueno, iba a demostrarle que se equivocaba.

- Y supongo que tú esperas lo mismo de mí si resulta que estoy asustada, ¿No? – le pregunté.

- Precisamente. – me dijo, con una sonrisa en la boca. No debía aceptar, no era muy prudente que digamos. Pero era tan tentadora la posibilidad de ordenarle algo a Malfoy, aunque solo fuera una vez.

- Bien, ahora ¿Cómo vamos a decidir si estoy asustada o no?

- Bueno, siempre se puede recurrir al camino fácil y usar _Legeremancia,_ – dijo, sonriendo – pero eso no tiene nada de divertido ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres divertirte un poco? – dijo dando otro paso acercándose, demasiado, a mí e instintivamente me alejé un paso hacia atrás, maldiciéndome por no haber pensado primero - Y dices que no estas asustada.

- Asustada no, cautelosa. – le contesté a la defensiva. Malfoy se reía.

- Muy bien, entonces. Define lo que consideras que es estar asustada, y yo probare si lo estas o no. – suspiré.

- Creo que debería volver. – se estaba haciendo tarde y quería dormir un poco.

- Ahora sí que suena como su estuvieses asustada. – se burló. ¡Ugh! ¡No lo podía soportar cuando hacia eso! Le disparé una dura mirada.

- ¡No lo estoy! Bien. Si puedes hacerme gritar, o gruñir o… no sé, temblar de miedo, entonces ganas.

- Eso suena bien. – no me gustó ni un poquito su expresión de suficiencia. Me quitó el mapa de las manos y lo dejó caer en la mesita de café y extendió la mano hacia mí - La varita, por favor. No la vas a necesitar. – fruncí el ceño recordando las palabras de Blasie. No le dejaría tocar mi varita, di un paso adelante y la posé junto a la suya, en la mesita de café. Retrocedí el paso que había dado y esperé. No podía descifrar la expresión de sus ojos al mirarme.

- Bueno, empieza. – le increpé - No tengo toda la noche.

- Cierra los ojos. – me pidió suavemente.

¿Por qué? Casi me empecé a reír al pensar que intentaría asustarme gritando "buu", pero eso sería demasiado blando para un carbón como él, cerrando los ojos, esperé.

Y esperé.

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?

Abrí la boca para expresar mi pregunta en voz alta, cuando de repente noté sus labios cubriendo los míos y su lengua invadiendo mi boca. Sobresaltada abrí los ojos, para encontrarme una visión muy, muy cercana de los ojos cerrados de Malfoy, sus pestañas eran inesperadamente largas para ser un hombre.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Empecé a levantar los brazos para alejarlo, por el miedo a las sensaciones que se estaban agitando en mi estómago. Pero sus manos se aferraron con firmeza entorno a mis muñecas, impidiéndome alejarlo. Luché contra su agarre, pero por alguna estúpida razón, no podía alejar mi cabeza de la suya y mientras su lengua seguía acariciando y explorando mi boca.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya había dejado de luchar y él me liberó las manos y las suyas trazaron un camino hasta enredarse en mi pelo.

_¡Para Hermione! ¡Esto es una locura!_

Pero, ¿Por qué no podía hacer locuras de vez en cuando? Estaba cansada de ser la mojigata y ratón de biblioteca Granger. Recordé la manera que Malfoy había dicho lo de Ron, como si nos perteneciéramos.

¿Y qué, si esto era una locura?

Detuve la lucha y me lancé a por el control del beso, permitiendo que mis instintos tomaran el relevo. Giraba mi lengua en un lento baile con la suya y llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, dando un paso adelante, para estrecharlo más contra mí. Se sentía tan perfecto, como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encajar. Me guío, hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared, junto a la chimenea, su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío y pude sentir su erección contra mi vientre. Me humedecí, al pensar que esa erección era causada por mí.

Demasiado rápido empezó a alejarse. Por Merlín Malfoy… aun no tenía suficiente. Cuando rompió el beso, los dos respirábamos con dificultad.

- Joder… - le oí murmurar en voz baja.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a abrir los ojos para enfrentarlo, aunque tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. No quería admitir que me había estado besuqueando con _Draco Malfoy_ como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- En eso te doy la razón. – me las arreglé para susurrar mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Intentó desenredar las manos de mi pelo y le grité algo para que se detuviera, aún estaba en otro mundo, y dejó de mover las manos.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que visualicé fueron sus ojos color mercurio. Inmediatamente anclé la mirada en sus hipnotizantes ojos, pero sus labios llamaron poderosamente mi atención y allí dirigí la mirada, para encontrármelos ligeramente más rojos e hinchados por nuestro encuentro.

Sintiendo que mis mejillas empezaban a arder, llevé mis manos a las suyas, para intentar desenredarlas cuanto antes, aunque estaba agradecida por la distracción, mi mente aún se estaba recuperando de ese beso. No tenía ni idea de porque había pasado, ni de porque lo había hecho. Si me preguntara porque le había correspondido de esa manera, no sabría que decirle. Solo tenía claro que habíamos cruzado la línea.

- Tal vez deberías hacer algo con tu ridículo pelo. – me soltó, el descerebrado. Le miré por un momento antes de desviar la mirada hacia su cuello.

- Me gusta más tu boca, cuando no está haciendo ningún ruido. – le repliqué.

- Lo mismo digo. – me contestó. Tal vez no habíamos cruzado la línea. Malfoy actuaba con total normalidad.

¿Cómo podía aparentar que nada había pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? no parece tan indiferente a nuestro Dragón, pillina... ;P<strong>

**Nos vemos mañana, como si fuera Santa. FELIZ NOCHE BUENA ;P**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri****: **JOJOJO era fácil de adivinar que os iba a gustar, aunque es un poco rápido, pero es la magia de este fic, adoro a la autora :$ A mí el beso me gusta más desde la perspectiva de Hermione, me encanta como está expresado ;D a ti cual te gusta más? Aunque sólo se hayan visto dos veces Draco lleva coladito por ella desde hace muchooooo así que era obvio que se moría de ganas, y aparte quería probarla a ver si tenia alguna oportunidad, y bueno como hemos visto nuestra leona no es tan indiferente ;) la siguiente parte viene mañana y encima con doble actualización ;D espero que tengas una noche mágica con todos tus seres queridos! Feliz noche buena! besitos*

**Janet: **UOOO caras nuevas! Me alegro muchísimo que estés fascinada con la historia, ya que yo la amo ;D Suelo actualizar una vez al día, pero mañana como es Navidad haré doble actualización, como regalito *-* Yo adoro a las tres serpientes, mi corazón está dividido en tres "DBT", yo quiero uno en navidad :( Espero que tengas una maravillosa noche buena! y Espero seguir viéndote por aquí ;) besitos navideños *-*

**Saki: **me alegro muchísimo que te encantara el capítulo :D lo sabia :P me alegro que abrieras tu corazón para Blaise :D tranquilaa... que ahora empieza lo bueno muajjajajaj si tu eres necia por que te guste, a mi que me pone a 1000 qué? xDDD Espero que disfrutes muchísimo con el capítulo, tengo que decir que a mí me gusta más desde el punto de vista de Hermione, ya que ves como le van surgiendo cositas :D Te deseo una muy feliz noche buena, que lo pases muy bien con tus seres queridos y que disfrutéis al máximo. Feliz noche buena y nos vemos mañana con doble actualización, espero ser vuestro Santa xD ;) Millones de besos navideños*

**Alona: **me alegro :D no os quería avisar para no romper la sorpresa, como Hermione ;D A mí me gusta más desde el punto de vista de Hermione, ya que vemos como van surgiendo emociones y cositas jijijiji :D Yo cuando la leí por primera vez también me quedé ya? tan pronto?, pero claro nuestro Dragón esta loquito por ella desde hace algún tiempo... y no Draco no es nada cobarde en esta historia, creo que los más de tres años que han pasado desde la batalla de Hogwarts le han endurecido mucho, y este es el resultado, un Dragón de verdad ;) Claroo mañana subiré dos capítulos, aunque debería subirlo a las 00:00, como Santa xDD pero no creo que pueda... así que mañana durante el día recibiréis dos actualizaciones :D Si no recibes regalo del Santa de verdad porque está muy ocupado, con todos los niños del mundo, puedes considerarme tu Santa personal :D jajaja Que tengas una muy Feliz noche buena con todos tus seres queridos, que disfrutéis mucho de esta mágica noche ;) mil besos*

**PoetaBlack:** me encanta tu nombre :D Por cierto bienvenida :D con respecto a tu pregunta, Draco se metió la bolsa impermeable con la cabeza de Seamus, en su bolsa verde, con hechizo de extensión indetectable, que suele llevar encima de la capa, así que si supongo que está en su casita, pero sería bastante difícil que Hermione la encontrara, pero yo también me lo pregunté, pero al releerlo para subirlo lo vi, a parte que en teoría al día siguiente se la tiene que entregar a Voldemort, espero haber aclarado tu duda ;) jajajajaj por pedir que no quedeee xD haré doble actualizacion y ya me va a costar entre todas las comidas familiares y eso, pero espero que satisfaga un poco tus ganas! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, que tengas una muy feliz noche buena con tu familia y que lo paséis muy bien! besitos navideños*

**Luu: **Siii avance :D espero que te sorprendiera ^^ Dioosss me encanta tu forma de analizar, joer te como la caraa! y si Draco no se deja ver, aunque ya veremos que cada vez baja más la guardia alrededor de Hermione ;) AJjaja que bueno lo de Hermione, espero que te haya gustado su punto de vista, ya que piensa bastante parecido a ti ;) A mi la Hermione mojigata que no se pondría ni un Biquini en la playa, entiendo que es sensual que un Draco mujeriego al final beba los vientos por una virgen y que acabe enseñándole el arte de la seducción, pero está muy visto... yo creo que la autora da en el clavo. jajajaja si suena muy rara, como una especie de sarcófago xDD, pero he de decir que me pasa con casi todas las palabras que dices muchas veces seguidas, te invito a que lo pruebes xDDD el otro día me paso con la palabra estropajo y me sigue pasando, hasta pierde el significado y todo con el rato xDDD Espero verte pronto guapísima! y que tengas una maravillosa noche buena con todos tus seres queridos! nos vemos mañana con doble capítulo ;) mil besoss.


	18. Capítulo 18 H

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Aunque aún no se si estoy dormida, es un sueño esto o no se... xDD así que no me voy a explayar mucho.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y ahora subiré el otro, a ver si puedo dormir un rato xD**

**Que tengáis un maravilloso día de NAVIDAD, y lo paséis en familia y amigos!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 (Hermione)<strong>

Finalmente pude desenredar sus manos de mi pelo.

- Ya está. – sacó las manos de mi pelo y retrocedió un paso. No me atrevía a mirarlo otra vez a la cara, temía perder el control si me encontraba otra vez esos ojos mercurio. Reprimí las ganas de relamerme los labios, eso me haría parecer ansiosa por probar sus labios de nuevo y definitivamente no quería darle esa impresión. Malfoy todavía no había dicho nada, después de su alago hacia mi pelo, así que me veía obligada a romper el silencio. ¿Qué podía decir? Pensé un poco y recordé porque estábamos haciendo esto en primer lugar – Ves, no te tengo miedo.

Malfoy sonrío con su mueca habitual y la familiaridad de esa expresión me consoló. Podía manejar a este Malfoy.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? – me preguntó, burlonamente - Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, para asegurarnos. – sacudí la cabeza.

- Has perdido.

- Está bien. – se rindió muy fácilmente, me sorprendía que no insistiera en intentarlo de nuevo - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Todavía no tengo nada en mente. Te lo diré cuando haya pensado algo. – le contesté, pensando que podría pedirle.

Caminé a su alrededor para llegar a la mesita de café. Tenía que salir de allí antes de cometer más locuras y arrepentirme todavía más de esa noche. Cogí la varita y el mapa, dispuesta a irme, pero había algo rondando mi mente que no me dejaba partir. Tenía que conseguir algún tipo de explicación… del insoportable hurón. Malfoy se volteó y se me quedó mirando.

- Necesitas algo más ¿Granger? – me preguntó.

Decidí preguntárselo directamente. Yo era una persona sencilla y no creía que él estuviera muy interesado en darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

- Malfoy… ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

- Pero Granger, pensé que lo sabrías. – me dijo con una sonrisa, que ganas me entraron de borrarle esa expresión de la cara, que agradable seria darle un guantazo. – Significa, – continuó - que estoy profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

- No te soporto. No te soportaba cuando estábamos en el colegio y no te soporto ahora. – le solté lo que pensaba. Seguía sonriendo cunado me respondió:

- Puede ser cierto, - se acercó un paso más, se inclinó hacia mí, y me susurró con voz intima - pero tienes que admitir que te ha gustado besarme.

¡Qué descarado!

- No lo haré. – le dije con los dientes apretados.

Se abalanzó sobre mí e intenté retroceder, pero mis piernas se chocaron contra la estúpida mesita de café, Malfoy cogió su varita, justo de la mesita. Le miré de refilón, sería mejor que no intentara hacer nada.

- Mentirosa. – me susurró.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia mí y noté sus labios deslizándose ligeramente sobre los míos, por un momento volví a sentir el vértigo de antes, pero retrocedió tan rápido como fue el roce de labios y se desapareció.

Ese… maldito hurón, ¡La próxima vez que lo tuviera delante le retorcería el cuello!

Mis labios aun picaban con el último roce, y la furia amenazaba con desbordarme. No podía creer que le hubiera dejado besarme, ¡Dos veces! Supuse que el segundo beso ya no se podía haber evitado, pero tendría que haber luchado con más fuerza en el primero.

Por Merlín, pero había sido tan perfecto… sentí otra ola de calor atravesar mi cuerpo, por el mero recuerdo de cómo me hacían sentir sus labios y del sabor de su boca. Malfoy sabía a manzanas… a manzanas y a delicioso dulce de leche.

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar echar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro delante del sofá.

- No, Hermione. – me decía a mí misma – No puedes perder la cabeza por un beso. Es solo un simple beso. Lo estaba haciendo claramente para hacerte perder la apuesta. Solo tienes que averiguar por qué.

Me senté en el sofá. ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy querría besarme? ¿Por qué me besó? Gemí de frustración y dejé que mi cabeza cayera sobre mis manos. Ayer Blasie, hoy Malfoy. Parecía tener un imán. Me quejé sobre mis manos.

Realmente el beso con Blaise no fue nada. Además me dijo que entendía porque lo había hecho. Y ahora comparando ese beso con el de Malfoy, parecía completamente inofensivo. Solo deseaba poder tener un _Giratiempo_, para poder decirme a mí misma que no aceptara la estúpida apuesta de Malfoy.

Después de calmarme considerablemente, me aparecí de nuevo ante la puerta de Grimmauld Place. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, pero en lugar de Ginny, apareció Blaise en el otro lado. Después de obtener las respuestas correctas a las preguntas necesarias de seguridad, me dejo entrar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - me preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta. Me dirigí hacia la cocina en lugar de a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? – el no dijo nada hasta que no llegamos a la cocina.

- No me mientas, Hermione. Sé que eres mejor que eso. – suspiré y me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? – le pregunté, cambiando de tema.

- No puedes mantener al Gran Zabini en la cama más de dos días seguidos, deberías saberlo, Hermione. – me dijo, sonriendo – Ahora hablando enserio, ¿Qué te ha dicho Draco?

Sus palabras me recordaron que tenía algo que hacer. Puse el mapa en la mesa, frente a él, y me levanté para dirigirme a la chimenea. Agarré un puñado de _Polvos Flu_ arrojándolos a la chimenea.

- La casa de Tonks. – puse mi cabeza en el interior del fuego. La pequeña sala de estar parecía vacía, entonces grité el nombre de Lupin, minutos después, se oyeron unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia aquí y apareció en la habitación completamente vestido.

- Hermione. – dijo, al ver mi cara - ¿Hay alguna emergencia?

- Acabo de recibir información de Malfoy. Ven a Grimmauld Place, tan pronto como te sea posible. Trae a Tonks, si puedes. Los mortífagos van a atacar una ciudad muggle, Nottingham. – Lupin asintió.

- Notifícaselo a McGonagall. Kingsley, está en Europa del Este, anoche partió a contactar con uno de nuestros aliados, por lo que va a estar fuera durante algún tiempo. Tonks y yo llegaremos allí en dos minutos.

- Hasta ahora. – me despedí, sacando la cabeza de la chimenea.

* * *

><p>Me sentía nerviosa, sentada en una de las mesas de la cocina mientras esperaba. Odiaba quedarme aquí, sintiéndome absolutamente inútil, mientras otros estaban ahí fuera, luchando. Lupin se llevó a todos los miembros de la Orden que había en Grimmauld Place, excepto a mí, y también había ido Xenophilius Lovegood, quien había recuperado las ganas de luchar después de perder a Luna a mano de los mortífagos.<p>

Si el mapa que me había dado Malfoy era exacto, aun debían estar luchando con los mortífagos a las afueras de Nottingham.

¡No podía soportar no poder ayudar!

Lupin me dijo que tenía que estar a salvo, al menos por ahora que si la información que me proporcionaba Malfoy era verídica, me convertiría en un valioso miembro de la Orden. Eso, para mí, no tenía ningún sentido, si moría, siempre podrían remplazarme por otra persona. Si debiéramos preocuparnos por la vida de alguien sería por la de Malfoy ¿No?, pero Lupin no me dio tiempo a discutírselo, y yo no quería distraerlo de su trabajo.

Otra de las razones, era que no podíamos dejar el cuartel sin nadie dentro, de modo que los demás pudieran entrar o si llegaba algún herido, o algo por el estilo. Antes de que Kreacher muriera, siempre podíamos confiar en él para para abrirnos la puerta y hacernos las preguntas de seguridad establecidas, era increíble cómo había mejorado nuestra relación con él siendo un poco amables, pero ahora siempre teníamos que mantener a alguien dentro del cuartel.

Y Seamus estaba oficialmente desaparecido.

Fred y George, hoy, habían salido a buscarle, porque Seamus nos dijo que llegaría esa mañana. Los gemelos volvieron sin ninguna idea de dónde podía estar.

Por ahora, solo podíamos esperar que el volviera por su cuenta, herido, pero vivo. Después de la batalla de Nottingham, podríamos enviar a alguien en su búsqueda, pero arriesgar vidas en misiones sin sentido era, de manera realista, una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

Por supuesto, esperaba que Seamus estuviera bien, pero como siempre, no me gustaba hacerme falsas esperanzas. Si no había regresado cuando dijo que lo haría y ni los gemelos habían sido capaces de encontrarlo, entonces había una gran posibilidad de que ya lo hubieran asesinado o capturado. En realidad no había gran diferencia entre los dos destinos. La primera opción, podía ser incluso preferible.

Esperaba con ganas que los miembros de la Orden salieran bien parados de esta, incluso Ron. Me pidió disculpas esta mañana, tan pronto como me vio, pero me di cuenta que solo lo había hecho porque Harry se lo había pedido, de todos modos acepte la disculpa. Por la expresión que Blaise me dedicó pude ver que no estaba de acuerdo, pero realmente era mi decisión, no la suya.

Mi mente viajó de nuevo a la noche anterior, mandándome oleadas de calor por todo mi sistema nervioso, por el recuerdo de la sensación del cuerpo, delgado y duro de Malfoy, presionándome contra la pared.

No se lo había contado a nadie lo del beso, casi se lo conté a Blaise, pero no me atreví hacerlo. Y no sabía cómo iba a explicarlo. Todavía no podía entender por qué lo había hecho Malfoy…

Me pregunté si alguna vez, Malfoy, se lo contaría a alguien. Probablemente no. Estaba segura de que no se moriría por besar a una _Sangre Sucia_ como yo, pero eso me llevaba de nuevo a la misma pregunta ¿Por qué? Me apunté en la cabeza que le preguntaría la próxima vez que le viera, y esa vez no iba a dejarle escapar.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y salí corriendo de la cocina para ir abrirle. Fred estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una inconsciente Angelina. Sin embargo le apunté con la varita.

- ¿Por qué tu madre puso un hechizo _Imperturbable_ en la puerta de la cocina?

- Por las orejas extensibles – contestó, gruñendo.

- ¿Quién fue el primero en probar los caramelos alarga lenguas? – volví a preguntarle.

- Dursley, el primo de Harry.

- Dudley. – le corregí haciéndome un lado para dejarlo entrar. Cerré rápidamente la puerta principal y lo seguí hacia la concina, donde dejo a Angelina encima de la mesa, que transfiguré en una camilla, antes de inclinarme para mirar de cerca a Angelina - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – pregunté, sin poder encontrarle heridas.

- No lo sé, alguna maldición de Dolohov – me contestó Fred, con preocupación.

- Si, es de Dolohov… - mi voz se desvaneció.

Yo había recibido esa maldición en particular, me la había lanzado de manera no verbal y me tomó un tiempo terriblemente largo recuperarme. Al menos tenía, a mano, la combinación de pociones que ayudarían a Angelina. Convoqué desde mi varita una variedad de frascos, con diferentes formas y tamaños, desde el armario de pociones. Fred miró todos los frascos con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Se tiene que beber todo eso? – preguntó - ¿Cómo puedes saber de qué son? Ni siquiera están etiquetados… - de repente sentí un ardor en el pecho, y maldije en voz alta. Fred me miró alarmado - ¿Qué? ¿Qué va mal?

- Es… nada. – le contesté. Hice otro movimiento de varita y los trece frascos, que flotaban en el aire, se ordenaron en el orden correcto. Conjuré una mesita pequeña, al lado de la camilla de Angelina, y allí se depositaron las pociones. – Dale una gota, solo una gota, no más, de cada una de estas pociones y en este orden. – Fred se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Por supuesto que estoy segura – le contesté devolviéndole la mirada, para que viera mi seguridad.

Fred de inmediato cogió la primera botellita. Me di la vuelta y me alejé unos pasos de él, sabía que iba a estar distraído ayudando a Angelina como para prestarme atención, pero miré hacia atrás para asegurarme.

Levanté el corazón de oro, de la cadena, y vi que la palabra "_ahora_" había vuelto a materializarse. Metí de nuevo el colgante dentro de la camiseta y suspiré frustrada.

- ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó Fred, mientras sostenía la tercera botella delante de la boca de Angelina, que había hechizado para que quedara abierta.

- Malfoy. Quiere verme ahora.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué podría querer ahora?

- Me tengo que ir. – le contesté, en su lugar – Si tiene información… - Fred asintió.

- Estaré pendiente de la puerta, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo va por allí? – le pregunté dirigiéndome a la puerta de la cocina. Hizo una mueca.

- Lo estamos haciendo bien. Por lo menos nadie ha muerto, todavía. – terminó con una pequeña sonrisa. Fred no me había mirado en toda la corta conversación, concentrado en asegurar que Angelina solo tomara una gota de cada poción.

- Eso siempre es un punto a nuestro favor. – le decía mientras salía de la cocina.

Maldito Malfoy ¿Qué querría ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos en un momento ;)<strong>

**Contestacion a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri:** FELIZ NAVIDAD! la verdad es que estoy tan dormida... de no haberlo echo en toda la noche que no coordino muy bien que decir... xD Así que no va a ser una contestación como siempre, si no más bien un saludo y agradecimiento ;) espero que tengas una maravillosa Navidad! y que disfrutes muchisimo de está doble actualización ;) besazoss

**Alona**: Espero que pasaras una estupenda noche buena y FELIZ NAVIDAD! la verdad es que aun no me he puesto a dormir y estoy reventada xD, así que solo agradecerte tu apoyo diario, es genial :D que disfrutes muchisimo de esta doble actualizacion! y que tengas una maravillosa navidad! y sii nuestra leona se arrepiente del beso con Blaise y no con Dracoo.. jijiiji pillinaa xD un besazo guapa!


	19. Capítulo 19 D

**Doble regalito :D**

**Disfrutadlo, que os lo merecéis ;)**

**Yo me voy a dormir un rato xD**

**Besazos y Feliz Navidad!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 (Draco)<strong>

Me senté en el sofá mientras me frotaba las sienes con las manos. Me dolía la cabeza, horrores, después de la invasión de Voldemort. Se puso extremadamente minucioso, esta mañana, cuando le entregué la cabeza de Finnegan, pero logré esconder todo lo que quería, y eso era todo lo importante.

Como me había dicho, me enseñó un truco nuevo. Le dije que probablemente, practicaría con el truco, en prisioneros durante un día o dos ¿No sería eso divertido? Convoqué una hierba del jardín y la sostuve debajo de mi nariz, Naree me contó que se suponía ayudaba con los dolores de cabeza.

¡A la mierda con esto! No me estaba funcionando.

Sabía que tenía que ser un poco más paciente, pero arrojé la hierba encima de la mesa.

Esperaba que no cogieran a Granger en la batalla de Nottingham, sabiendo que se negaría a quedarse en el cuartel. No era una heroína, pero sabía que no se quedaría mirando mientras los demás hacían todo el trabajo. Era una cualidad admirable, pero cuando significaba que arriesgaba su vida me molestaba en extremo.

Apreté los puños, ¿Por qué demonios me importaba tanto?

Cogí el óvalo de debajo de la camisa. Si la quería fuera de la batalla, solo tenía que hacerla venir y distraerla con un poco de información, pero ahora mismo no tenía nueva información para darle. Simplemente maravilloso…

También podría decirle que quería hablar con ella de lo que pasó la otra noche. Solo la idea de probar de nuevo sus labios, me ponía tenso. Pero si de verdad estaba en el campo de batalla, distraerla con la cadena, era lo último que quería hacer. Por otra parte, con todos los hechizos protectores que le puse a la cadena, _debía_ estar segura.

No, no quería correr el riesgo.

¡Mierda!, estaba condenado. No podía simplemente dejarla ahí, estaría preocupado todo el tiempo. Aunque debía dejarla en paz. No tenía que llamarla.

Pero mientras todos esos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente, ya sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Enrosqué mi puño alrededor del óvalo.

Pasaron varios minutos, y empecé a preocuparme de si vendría o no. Me puse en pie y empecé a dar vueltas. Tenía casi decidido aparecerme en Nottingham y llevármela de la batalla.

De repente apareció justo frente a mí, donde casi nos chocamos, pero me detuve a tiempo.

- Granger. – me frunció el ceño.

- Me miras como si estuvieras sorprendido, pensé que querías que viniera. – asentí incapaz de articular sonido. En silencio me maldije a mí mismo. Su repentina aparición me había descolocado y me la quedé mirando. A juzgar por su apariencia no venia del campo de batalla, no estaba sucia y su pelo estaba como siempre. Entonces se me ocurrió, que no habría hecho falta llamarla, podría haberla espiado, desde el hechizo que puse en su collar. ¡Joder! Ya era oficial: era rematadamente idiota.

- ¿Y bien? – me preguntó, expectante, mirándome cuidadosamente. Me detuve lamentando mi falta de inteligencia, en todo lo relacionado con esta… _mujer_ y luché por encontrar algo que decir. Pero nada se me ocurría. Y de repente divisé una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. – Por Merlín, nunca pensé que presenciaría el día en que el Gran Draco Malfoy se quedara sin palabras.

¿Por qué sonaba tan jodidamente confiada? ¿A dónde se había ido la mía?

Me aparté de ella y fui a sentarme en el sofá. Si no podía recuperar mi confianza, lo mejor que podía hacer era sacudir un poco la suya. Y sabía exactamente qué hacer. Desde mi asiento en el sofá, la miré y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué querías? - me preguntó – Hay una batalla en este momento, y no quiero perder el tiempo aquí, si no tengo que hacerlo.

- No habrías venido si no pudieras perder tiempo. - le dije, pero antes de que pudiera contestar levanté una mano y continué – Te prometo que no te llevará mucho tiempo. – sus ojos se entrecerraron recelosamente.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. – le solté. Granger parecía estar luchando por ocultar su sorpresa.

- Espera, ¿Te… te estas disculpando?

- Si, eso he hecho.

- Pero… pero ¿Por qué? – me reí.

- ¿Por qué, qué? – Granger suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro. – se sentó en el sofá, a una distancia prudente de mí.

- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? Eres _Malfoy. _– le fruncí el ceño – Siento si eso ha sanado mal – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Te estoy pidiendo disculpas por besarte. – le respondí a la pregunta, dejé que una sonrisa se deslizara por mi boca – Tenía curiosidad por ver tu reacción. – me miró penetrantemente.

- ¿Igual que cuando me estabas "probando" en el cuartel de la Orden?

- Si, algo por el estilo.

- Soy una persona, no un sujeto de pruebas. No puedes…

- Lo sé, lo sé. – le dije interrumpiéndola – Es por eso que me estoy disculpando.

- Ah, ¿Y se supone que eso lo arregla todo? ¡Y me tienes toda la noche intentando averiguar que significaba ese beso! – le eché un vistazo. ¿Toda la noche? ¿Enserio?

Disfruté con la idea de haberla desestabilizado lo suficiente como para mantenerla despierta toda la noche. Sus mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas. Probablemente no había querido decir eso en voz alta, al menos no todo. Elegí no hacer comentarios sobre eso.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, entonces? – por su expresión, podía decir que la había sorprendido de nuevo. Esperé pacientemente a que hablara.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy? – me reí, por su ocurrencia. Claramente ella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que me afectaba. Mejor que así siguiera. – Lo digo en serio. – me dijo, mirándome.

- Va a ser un jodido infierno ganar esta guerra, - le dije – no tengo pensado morir pronto y mientras los dos estemos con vida, seguiré pasándole información a la Orden. Y pensé que ya que íbamos a trabajar juntos durante un largo tiempo, que mejor que intentar llevarnos bien.

- ¿Y el beso fue…?

- Eso fue solo que soy… estúpido – le contesté. Me miró sorprendida de que me llamara estúpido. – Mis disculpas… considéralas una ofrenda de paz. - suspiré, era realmente difícil para mí disculparme. La miré a la cara y se me hizo más fácil. Maldita sea, no podía creer que me afectara tanto. – Mira, Granger, lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? – mi mirada recayó en sus labios, y de repente ya quería besarla de nuevo. No, no, no, no.

- Tienes razón Malfoy. - dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Será mucho más fácil si nos comportamos civilizadamente. – asentí - ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

- Sí, más o menos. – y que quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien… pero eso no tenía que saberlo.

- Me debo ir, entonces. Los miembros de la Orden podrían estar llegando heridos, y tengo que ayudarles. - me dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- Siempre tan altruista. ¿Nunca haces nada para ti misma? - le pregunté. Ella me miró de una manera extraña.

- Todos hacemos cosas para nosotros mismos ¿No? – asentí y ella comenzó a levantar la varita para desaparecerse.

- Granger, espera. – la detuve y se volvió hacia mí. - Cuídate.

- Gracias, Malfoy. - y se desapareció con un pequeño plop.

Dos emociones, contradictorias, competían dentro de mí, el alivio de saber que estaría a salvo, y el disgusto por mi debilidad hacia ella. No iba a ser capaz de hacer bien las cosas si estaba todo el día preocupado por Granger. Suspiré recostándome en el sofá y cerré los ojos, intentando pensar en algo que no estuviera relacionado con esa chica de pelo enmarañado.

Probablemente había un traidor en la Orden.

La emboscada en el Caldero Chorreante pareció demasiado fácil de organizar, pero supongo que podía ser factible sin ayuda interna. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que Voldemort, no podría haber sabido donde iba a estar Finnegan sin un informante.

Si, el bando de la luz, definitivamente, tenía entre sus filas a un traidor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado la doble actualización<strong>

**Y nos vemos mañana si puedo dormir un poco xDD**

**Mil besazos!**


	20. Capítulo 20 H

**Buenas xiqis! **

**Espero que hayáis pasado una muy Feliz Navidad, y que esteis preparadas para la entrada ne un nuevo año, que os deseo lo mejor y que se cumplan todos vuestros ****deseos.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo ;D El siguiente os va a encantar jiji ;)**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 (Hermione)<strong>

Aparecí en la sala de estar de Malfoy, y de repente tuve una visión muy, muy cercana de una camisa. Instintivamente di un paso atrás encontrándome a Malfoy mirándome, sorprendido.

- Granger. – me saludó.

- Me miras como si estuvieras sorprendido, pensé que querías que viniera. – asintió, pero no me contestó y me pregunté que estaría pasando por su cabeza. Seguramente tenía algo que decirme. Tenía que regresar rápidamente, podría estar llegando gente a Grimmauld Place, que necesitara mi ayuda. - ¿Y bien? – todavía no había dicho ni una palabra, parecía perdido. No pude evitar sonreír – Por Merlín, nunca pensé que presenciaría el día en que el Gran Draco Malfoy se quedara sin palabras.

Sin embargo, otra vez no contestó ¿Por qué no decía nada? Entonces se giró y se sentó en el sofá. Suspiré y esperé a que hablara ¿Tenía algo para mí o no? Malfoy sonrió, y pensé que tenía que aligerar las cosas.

- ¿Qué querías? Hay una batalla en este momento, y no quiero perder el tiempo aquí, si no tengo que hacerlo.

- No habrías venido si no pudieras perder tiempo. - solo había ido porque ponía "ahora" - Te prometo que no te llevará mucho tiempo. - dijo con la mano levantada en señal de rendición.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? - le pregunté, finalmente.

- Solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. – espera, espera, espera ¿Qué acababa de oír?

- Espera, ¿Te… te estas disculpando? – le pregunté, con la voz demasiado alta.

- Si, eso he hecho.

- Pero… pero ¿Por qué? – le pregunté, muy desconcertada. Malfoy se reía ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué, qué?

Por Merlín, en efecto, esa era la pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿_Por qué te disculpabas_? ¿_Por qué me besaste la primera vez_? ¿_Por qué me besaste una segunda vez_? ¿_Por qué decidiste cambiar de bando_? ¿_Por qué no te podía sacar de mis pensamientos desde que te vi el otro día_? Necesitaba sentarme…

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro. – rodeé la mesita de café y me senté en el sofá, manteniendo cierta distancia con Malfoy. Escogí hacerle la pregunta más simple.

- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? – le pregunté, aun desconcertada - Eres _Malfoy. _– frunció el ceño y me di cuenta que había dicho lo último en voz alta, sacudí la cabeza - Siento si eso ha sanado mal.

- Te estoy pidiendo disculpas por besarte. – dijo, sonrió y continuó - Tenía curiosidad por ver tu reacción. – ¡Oh! curiosidad, ¿Enserio? ¡Cabrón!

- ¿Igual que cuando me estabas "probando" en el cuartel de la Orden? - le dije, venenosamente.

- Si, algo por el estilo. - ¡Uff! ¿Por qué sonaba tan indiferente?

- Soy una persona, no un sujeto de pruebas. No puedes…

- Lo sé, lo sé. – me interrumpió - Es por eso que me estoy disculpando.

- Ah, ¿Y se supone que eso lo arregla todo? – le dije airadamente - ¡Y me tienes toda la noche intentando averiguar que significaba ese beso! - me miró como sorprendido y me di cuenta de que no tendría que haber dicho la última parte en voz alta. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron incómodamente y aparté la mirada dirigiéndola a la mesita de café. Odiaba que me pusiera tan nerviosa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, entonces? – me preguntó, en voz baja.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia él, incapaz de ocultar mi sorpresa. Parecía completamente sincero, sin ni una pizca de burla en su expresión. Sus ojos se veían especialmente hermosos en ese momento y de repente ya no quise volver a apartarme de su mirada ¿Por qué no lucía siempre así? El problema de que fuera así, sería la constante distracción que supondría tenerlo cerca. Respiré profundamente intentando recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy? – volvió a sonreír y yo volví a suspirar - Lo digo en serio.

- Va a ser un jodido infierno ganar esta guerra, no tengo pensado morir pronto y mientras los dos estemos con vida, seguiré pasándole información a la Orden. Y pensé que ya que íbamos a trabajar juntos durante un largo tiempo, que mejor que intentar llevarnos bien. – bueno, eso tenía sentido.

- ¿Y el beso fue…? – empecé a preguntarle.

- Eso fue solo que soy… estúpido – estaba tan… tan anormal hoy. El Malfoy del colegio nunca habría admitido haber hecho algo estúpido, pero el Malfoy que tenía aquí, ahora, se había etiquetado con esa palabra sin pestañear ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo? - Mis disculpas… considéralas una ofrenda de paz. - ¡Guau! Me estaba ofreciendo la paz. Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Te… tenía que aceptar ¿No? Esto me empezaba a parecer demasiado bueno para ser verdad y empecé a preguntarme si estaría a punto de decir que solo estaba bromeando y que ni muerto le pediría disculpas a una sangre sucia como yo - Mira, Granger, lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? –

¿Qué más quería de él? Se había disculpado, me había besado... aunque me hizo perder un poco de sueño y me asusté con mi reacción en el "incidente", realmente no me había hecho daño ¿No? Mientras que nunca, _nunca_, volviera a pasar, no habría ningún problema. Sacudí la cabeza despojándome de esos pensamientos.

- Tienes razón Malfoy. Será mucho más fácil si nos comportamos civilizadamente. – asintió, mientras una sonrisa de alivió, iluminaba su cara. Una vez más, empecé a desear la familiaridad de esas sonrisas marca registrada Malfoy y sus comentarios sarcásticos. _No, no_. Íbamos a ser civilizados. Tendría que acostumbrarme a esa… hermosa y casi irresistible sonrisa. Una sola mirada a sus labios, hizo que los míos hormiguearan con solo el recuerdo de haber sido besada por él. Me apresuré a reprimir esos pensamientos y recordarme que los miembros de la Orden, aún estaban luchando en estos momentos - ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

- Sí, más o menos. – me contestó.

- Me debo ir, entonces. Los miembros de la Orden podrían estar llegando heridos, y tengo que ayudarles. – le dije, poniéndome en pie.

- Siempre tan altruista. – comentó - ¿Nunca haces nada para ti misma? – que pregunta más extraña. Siempre había creído que los seres humanos son inherentemente criaturas egoístas en algún momento, y yo no era diferente.

- Todos hacemos cosas para nosotros mismos ¿No? – le contesté. Levanté mi varita para desaparecerme, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

- Granger, espera. – me volví hacia él encontrándome con una extraña expresión, que no reconocí - Cuídate. – mi corazón dio un vuelco. La expresión que tenía en la cara parecía ser preocupación. _Preocupación. _Era Malfoy, aunque no lo pareciera, era simplemente imposible. Tenía que salir de allí.

- Gracias, Malfoy. - le agradecí, rápidamente, antes de desaparecerme.

Aparecí en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, tomé varias respiraciones profundas para calmarme. Estaba empezando a ver cosas. Me imaginaba esa mirada en su rostro. Estaba muy sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, aunque no creía posible que se preocupara por mi bien estar.

Pero él me dijo que me cuidara. Y el tono de su voz… fue él más tierno… que le había oído nunca, de las veces que me había hablado.

Sacudí la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso más adelante. Llamé a la puerta que casi se abrió al instante y Dean Thomas me apuntaba con la varita.

- ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? – suspiré, bajando la mirada.

- ¡Dean, tú brazo! – su brazo izquierdo colgaba sin fuerzas a su lado, al parecer sin hueso.

- Responde la pregunta. – me ladró, con su cara mucho más pálida que su color de piel habitual.

- Jean.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Mis padres se piensan que son Wendell y Monica Wilkins y están en Australia. – entré en cuanto acabé de responder a la pregunta, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. – Déjame ver tu brazo. – la puerta de la cocina se abrió, golpeado la pared, y apareció Fred.

- Dean, ¡Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras! – las cortinas del retrato de la señora Black se abrieron de nuevo y los familiares gritos inundaron el pasillo. Yo estaba distraída con el brazo sin hueso de Dean.

- Creo que tenemos algo de poción _Crece-Hueso_ en la cocina, vamos. – le dije, dirigiéndome a la cocina.

- ¡Maldita sea, vieja! ¡Si no te callas te prenderé fuego! – escuché a Fred gritar a mis espaldas.

Entré en la cocina y vi que otras tres camillas estaban ocupadas, Angelina todavía estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado. Le dije a Dean que se sentará en la camilla desocupada y convoqué el frasquito con la poción _Crece-Hueso_, del armario de pociones.

- Tiene un sabor horrible, ¿Verdad? – me preguntó Dean – Harry me lo contó.

- Nunca la he probado. – le contesté.

Puse algo de poción en un vaso y se lo di, Dean lo olio e hizo una mueca. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Colin Creevey, tumbado a la izquierda de Angelina y Charlie a su derecha. Al otro lado de Charlie había un hombre de mediana edad, que no reconocí. Los cuatro, acostados en camillas, yacían inconscientes.

- ¡Ugh! – exclamó Dean, dejando la taza vacía. - ¡Esto es asqueroso!

- Lo siento- le dije distraídamente, viendo entrar a Fred otra vez en la cocina.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? – me acerqué a él para preguntarle.

- Un muggle, – me contestó Fred – quedó atrapado en medio del fuego cruzado, Dean lo trajo.

- ¿Con un brazo? – le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

- Se estaba muriendo. – dijo Dean - ¡Mierda, me duele el brazo! – le lancé un hechizo para aliviar el dolor.

- Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

- Está bien, Hermione. – me dijo, haciendo una mueca – Gracias.

- ¿Qué quería Malfoy? – me preguntó Fred. Combatí con la tentación de morderme el labio con nerviosismo, me salvó otra llamada en la puerta principal.

- Olvídalo, ves abrir, por favor. – me dijo Fred.

- Está bien, lo haré. – le dije mientras salía de la cocina. Me moví por el pasillo de forma rápida hasta llegar a la puerta. Apunté con mi varita a Blaise, pero una figura inconsciente se desplomó contra él. - ¿Dónde…? – empecé a preguntar.

- No voy a entrar. – me dijo – He venido a traerla.

Miré más de cerca y pude ver que la chica era Hanna Abbott, su piel estaba teñida de un tono verdoso, para nada saludable. Blaise me pasó su peso y grité a Fred para que viniera a ayudarme, la señora Black volvió al ataque, pero la ignoramos. Blaise comenzó a levantar la varita para desaparecerse, pero lo detuve.

- ¡No, espera! – Fred llegó y se llevó a Hanna a la cocina y yo salí a la puerta. – Estas sangrando, - le dije, lanzándole un hechizo no verbal, para curarle un corte que estaba demasiado cerca de la carótida.

- Estoy bien. – me dijo intentando empujarme de vuelta a la casa, mientras se balanceaba un poco.

- No, no lo estas. – pero finalmente me dio un fuerte empujón que me hizo entrar en la casa, tan pronto como eso ocurrió ya se había ido.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me apresuré hacia la cocina, ignorando los gritos de la señora Black, sería inútil hacerla callar de nuevo. Cuando entré en la cocina, Fred había colocado a Hanna en una camilla y se la miraba, desconcertado. Tentáculos habían empezado a aparecer en su cara, brazos y pecho. Cuando Fred se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miró.

- ¿Cómo…?

Suspiré, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p><strong>JoJooo, agradeceros a todas que os paseis por aquí, me sacáis una sonrisa :D<strong>

**Nos leemos mañana ;P**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** Wolas guapisisisma! ;) me alegro que te gustara el regalito jiji, y que hayas dormido bastante ;P AJAJAJJA si, Draco está un poco obnubilado y ya no se da cuanta ni de lo que hace, con lo que le gusta a él sacar el cuenco... xDD, Bueno si, supongo que que te pidan disculpas por besarte, te pisotea un poco el orgullo, pero ya sabemos que algo tenía que decirla por haberla llamado, y no le iba a decir que estaba preocupado... pero bueno, no creo que Hermione lo tomé muy en cuenta, como has podido ver... xD esta alucinando la pobre... xD No te diré si has acertado con lo del traidor ya que no tendría gracia, pero vas muy encaminada ;) Si mis fiestas geniales ;) espero que las tuyas igual jeje y que siga siendo así ;) Besitos guapismaaa y nos veos pronto n_n

**miri:** SIII espero que la tuya haya estado genial y que hayas descansado como es debido ;) Si, la información de Draco es verídica así que ya están fomentando la confianza, la historia ya va a empezar a complicarse ;) Ya la pobre Hermione que no sabe ni ella lo que ha pasado, como se lo va a contar a Blaise... pero bueno ya vamos viendo avances en Hermione, yo diría que esta en la fase de negación xDD me alegro que te gustara la doble actualización ;) Si bueno relacion, civilizada estos dos, es imposible, si son como dos bobas juntas xDD, espero que te guste el capítulo ya que se que el de mañana te va encantar ;)

**Luu:** Sii ese momento es aww *-* es tan mono nuestro Dragón ;) Me alegro que te guste la historia, yo también creo que en los libros veo a un Draco muy así, lo que pasa que mucho más inmaduro y bastante más cobarde, pero bueno tres años pueden hacer madurar a cualquiera y más al ladito de Voldy. Si, no creo que sea fácil en ese momento ser Draco, siempre escondiendo todo lo que sientes en el lado donde se supone eres fiel, viviendo una mentira de vida, intentando controlar lo que siente por una sangre sucia... pfff, son tantas cosas con las que tiene que lidiar nuestro Dragón... No me he leído el libro que dices, pero si lo encuentro por internet me lo leeré ;) suena bien, a mí es que me gusta devorar cualquier libro, hasta el momento no habido ningún libro que no le haya sacado algo bueno ;) así que gracias por la recomendación ;) JAJAJA que bueno todo lo del mujeriego-monja, y si tienes razón yo también creo que es denigrante para las mujeres, ya que una mujer debe ser una santurrona y un chico un mujeriego, pues me parece, ASQUEROSO, en que mundo vivimos, vaa, a los 17 años ninguna chica es una mojigata y si lo es siempre estará dispuesta a probar las sensaciones que ve, oye y lee en cada sitio del mundo... pero bueno, ahora la chica ideal es la que nunca se ha dado un buen restregón contra un buen pibon... VENGA, HASTA LUEGOOOO xD, claro que sii, si lo haces genial ;) tus reviews son Guauu, me encantan :D te pido para reyes ;) espero que te guste muchisimo este capítulo, y que me sigas dando todos los analisis profundos que quieras ;D un besazoo, cuidatee ^^


	21. Capítulo 21 H

**Hola, HOLA!**

**Que tal lleváis los atracones y resacas navideñas?**

**Yo... xDD mejor no digo ná...**

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, es cortito, pero a mí me encanta *-* **

**El siguiente viene con un poco de acción, y ahora entraremos en una parte bastante oscura del fic... estad preparadas...**

**Besitos de licor ;P**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 (Hermione)<strong>

- Hermione, por favor, vete a la cama. – miré hacia arriba y me froté los ojos.

- Estoy bien. – Blaise, suspiró.

- Te vas a morir trabajando.

- Si, Hermione, lo tenemos todo cubierto por aquí. – añadió Harry con su brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera recordaba que le había pasado en el brazo, para que se lo pusiera en cabestrillo. Harry se dio cuenta de que mis ojos estaban fijos en su brazo y sacudió la cabeza – Hermione, estas muerta.

Estaba de pie en la cocina. Otras seis camillas estaban ocupadas, eso hacía que el número de heridos que había llegado a Grimmauld Place fuera de once. Antonin Dolohov usó esa vil maldición en dos personas más aparte de Angelina, Neville y una chica de Ravenclaw, llamada Jeanette, dos años más pequeña que yo. Tuve la suerte de salvar a Neville, pero con Jeanette no tuve tanta suerte. Justin Finch-Fletchley la llevó al Refugió, cuando no supieron que hacer con ella, Justin la trajo aquí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para salvarla.

Los mortífagos se retiraron por orden de Bellatrix, al ver que no serían capaces de llegar a la ciudad. Jeanette fue la única baja en esta batalla, y los mortífagos no pudieron infligir daños irreparables en la ciudad, por lo que Lupin lo consideró "un éxito".

Pero viendo a todos nuestros compañeros heridos y la manta blanca que cubría el cuerpo de Jeanette, no lo sentíamos. Un firme agarré en mi brazo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y vi a Blaise como intentaba sacarme de la cocina. Había vuelto hacia media hora, golpeado y sangrando, pero con un poco de poción regeneradora de sangre y mucho descanso, estaría bien.

- Blaise, estoy bien. – le dije.

- Si, sigue diciendo eso. – me dijo, irritado.

- Asegúrate de que se va a dormir. – le oí decir a Harry.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos en mi habitación.

- Blaise, puedes irte.

- Creo que volverías abajo, si no me quedo aquí vigilándote. – me dijo.

- Al menos, deja que me cambie, para meterme en la cama. – me miró como si pretendiera hacer un comentario gracioso, pero la expresión de mi cara pareció hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Avísame, cuando hayas terminado. – me dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Me puse el comisión, y fui a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando Blaise volvió a entrar, crucé la habitación y me deslicé dentro de las sabanas.

La última cosa que vi antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, fue a Blaise sentándose en un lado de la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba apoyada contra una pared. Mi cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Retorciéndome y cargando mis caderas contra los dedos que bombeaban dentro de mí, una y otra vez.<em>

_- Oh, si… dios, ¡Ohhhh dios míooo!_

_Mis gemidos se volvieron ininteligibles cuando me fui acercando al clímax, pero sus labios cubrieron los míos, tragándose mis gritos._

_Dejo de mover los dedos, y yo rompí el beso, gruñendo de decepción. Él chasqueó la lengua, mirándome con una expresión divertida. Molesta por ser la fuente de su diversión, empujé mi cadera contra la suya haciéndole gemir._

_- Joder, Hermione. – dijo, apretándose contra mí. _

_Sus manos me levantaron, y yo instintivamente envolví mis piernas en su cintura y apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me arqueé contra él y cogí su labio inferior entre mis dientes, provocando un ronco gruñido de su garganta. Él capturó mis labios en un beso febril._

_Me sostuvo sin apoyo, manteniendo un firme agarré en mí para asegurarse de que no me cayera. Entonces, noté la tela del sofá, contra mi espalda desnuda, y su peso cayó sobre mí. Nuestros labios finalmente se separaron y se apoyó en el sofá con sus codos._

_Mi cuerpo ardía por él y no podía respirar correctamente. Sus oscuros y tormentosos ojos grises, estaban clavados intensamente en los míos, y sentí como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso. Incapaz de hablar, lo estreché con más fuerza contra mí dándole otro beso y empujé mis caderas contra las suyas._

Empecé a notar unas suaves sacudidas en mi cuerpo, mientras una voz familiar decía mi nombre.

- ¿Hermione, estas bien?

- ¿Blaise? – le pregunté, buscándolo con la mirada.

- Estabas temblando, - me contó - ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

Me di cuenta de que la fina tela de entre mis piernas, estaba empapada y di gracias a todo lo que se me ocurrió, que la manta que me cubría fuera demasiado gruesa como para humedecerse. Por Merlín… acababa de tener un sueño húmedo… con _Malfoy_. Cerré los ojos.

- Sí, era una pesadilla.

- ¿Te ayudaría, hablar de ello? – me preguntó Blaise. No, definitivamente, no. Sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

- Unas pocas horas, casi está amaneciendo.

- ¿Cómo están todos? – le pregunté.

- Están bien.

- Y Ginny… ¿Ha vuelto?

- Molly se la llevó al Refugio. Deja de preocuparte por los demás ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Has estado despierto todo el rato? – él sonrió.

- Es sorprendentemente relajante, verte dormir. Pensé que sería aburrido.

- Blaise, vete a la cama ¿Vale?

- Claro, claro. – Se levantó y se fue hacia la cama de Ginny, donde se descalzó y se metió bajo las sabanas.

- Quería decir, a tú cama.

- Ginny no va a estar esta noche, de todos modos y Harry me dijo que me quedara contigo.

- ¿Desde cuándo sigues órdenes?

- Desde que empezaron a coincidir con lo que yo quería.

- Bien. Buenas noches, Blaise. – le dije.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

La humedad de entre mis muslos era muy incómoda, pero no quería limpiarlo mientras Blaise estuviera allí, así que me tendría que esperar hasta que se durmiera, pero conociéndolo, no se dormiría hasta que yo lo hiciera. Que hombre más terco.

Cerré los ojos y mi mente voló a esa mirada de preocupación que me dedicó Malfoy cuando me dijo que me cuidara. Merlín, casi lo había olvidado. No, ¿Ya había decidido que me lo había imaginado? Su mirada y su voz parecían tan… sinceras. No podía haber sido real. Puede que me hubiera ofrecido la paz, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que me cuidara, solo por la esperanza de quitarme del medio y que le pusieran a otro contacto que no fuera nacido de muggles.

Recordé la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, mientras distintos flashes del sueño atravesaban mi mente. ¿Me sentía… atraída por… Malfoy? No, no podía ser.

_Piensa, Hermione, piensa._

Era sólo un sueño. _Sólo un sueño_. Recordé una mención a los sueños húmedos en un libro que leí hacía tiempo llamado, "_El mundo de los sueños_". En general no reflejaban lo que el soñador quería o deseaba. Exacto. No deseaba a ese hombre en absoluto. Era sólo un sueño. Tal vez tuve ese sueño, por lo descolocada que me había dejado su ofrenda de paz.

Me mantuvo la otra noche despierta por besarme, y ahora invade mis sueños y me mantiene despierta otra vez por sus disculpas. Gruñí y me di la vuelta en la cama.

- ¿Seguro, que estas bien? – por supuesto todavía seguía despierto…

- Estoy bien, Blaise…

- Déjame ir abajo a por una poción para dormir, ¿De acuerdo?

Sin esperar mi respuesta, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. Suspiré y decidí no detenerlo. Tal vez, sí que debería tomarme una poción para dormir. Amanecería pronto y seguramente acabara durmiendo hasta después del mediodía, pero necesitaba descansar.

Blaise volvió a la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos y me incorporé a mirarlo.

- Weasley no está muy feliz de que estemos aquí, juntos y solos. – dijo, cerrando la puerta.

- No me sorprende. – Blaise sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

- A mí tampoco. Me molesta tener que aguantar su mal humor, a pesar de que no estemos haciendo nada. Tal vez, deberíamos hacer algo para que su enfado este más justificado. – me reí de su ocurrencia.

- ¿Qué sugieres? – conjuró un vaso para llenarlo con un líquido oscuro, de un frasquito y dejó tanto el vaso como el frasco en mi mesita de noche.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Sonriendo sacudí la cabeza.

- Me conoces. Respóndete tú mismo.

- Creo que podría llegar a convencerte. – dijo, acercándome el vaso.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo. – le contesté, sin saber de dónde había sacado la confianza. Supongo que ser amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo me hacía estar segura de que él no intentaría nada mientras yo no quisiera.

- Solo bébete la poción. No me gusta la idea de tener ventaja sobre ti mientras estés agotada. Podemos hacerlo otro día. – puse los ojos en blanco y cogí el vaso.

- Gracias, Blaise.

El líquido oscuro, sabía a mil demonios. Le devolví el vaso, antes de que volviera a la cama de Ginny. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el calor, producido por la poción, me envolviera.

* * *

><p><strong>See you tomorrow, babies *<strong>

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Bliu Liz: **Wolass! Sii, D ya empieza a demostrarle más a H, pero tienes que estar preparada para lo que viene, porque va a ser durito... Dentro de poco descubriremos al traidor ;), pero aun habrá más sorpresas muajajajaja, yo también espero que estés pasando una Navidad y unas fiestas fantásticas ^^ nos vemos pronto ;)

**miri:** JAJAja si la pobre empieza a confundirse, como puedes ver en este capítulo hasta su subconsciente la traiciona xDD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, porque ahora empieza una etapa oscura... no diré más, pero vienen unos cuantos capítulos difíciles... Si han tenido una larga noche, pero Hermione estaba ya tan cansada que no se ha enterado de nada, esta chica anda muy perdida xDD Blaise se fue de esa manera porque había gente todavía luchando allí y supongo que se vería con fuerzas para volver... digo yo... xDD, pero bueno como dice Lupin, ha sido un "éxito" ;) Un besazo guapisisma y es un placer tenerte siempre por aquí :D

**Alona:** Hola Alona ^^ Suelen decir que más vale tarde que nunca ;) y me encanta tenerte siempre por aquí, me alegras el día, si no tuviera tu comentario, me faltaría algo *-*, Si bueno, supongo que Hermione está un poco shockeada por toda la situación, como puedes ver en este capítulo hasta su subconsciente le juega malas pasadas xDD, Te aviso que ahora, en dos capítulos o tres, empieza una etapa oscura del fic... que durara un poco... te aviso para que no te pille como a mí que me quede :O, pero bueno, aún queda muchísima historia así que tranquila ;) Lo de Blaise ha sido, creo yo, para volver a rápido a ayudar a los que allí seguían luchando, Harry y todos aún estaban allí así que, supongo que no quería dejarlos allí solos. Muchisisismas gracias por tus palabras :D soy feliz ^^, espero que cuando se acabe esta historia me acompañéis en otra aventura ;) que ya tengo unas cuantas traducidas, y tambien espero poder sacar mis ideas de mi cabezota y hacerlas realidad ;P un besazo guapsisiisisma y nos vemos pronto n_n

**Janet:** Me alegro :D espero que sigas disfrutando del fic ;) Espero sigas disfrutando de tus fiestas, que no pare la fiestaaa :D y que te haya gustado este capítulo ;) nos vemos pronto ^^


	22. Capítulo 22 H

**Bon dia! (Buenos días, en catalán ;)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, vemos que estos chicos no paran de meterse en problemas... jejeje**

**En el siguiente vemos donde está Draco y que está haciendo ;P**

**Disfrutad del capítulo ;)**

**Besitos!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 (Hermione)<strong>

- ¡Ron, muévete! – le grité, empujándolo hacia un lado.

Le lancé una maldición al mortífago que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él, pero la bloqueó y siguió avanzando. Me escondí detrás de un arbusto para esquivar una maldición y vi como Ron se daba la vuelta para entrar en duelo con ellos.

Entonces escuché una familiar risa histérica. Bellatrix.

Corrí hacia la fuente de esa risa y la vi, sin su traje de mortífaga, batiéndose en duelo con la señora Weasley. Le lancé un hechizo protector a la señora Weasley justo a tiempo para bloquear una maldición y Bellatrix se dio la vuelta para encararme, saltó hacia un lado cuando un destello de luz verde voló en su dirección yo me aparté rápidamente para evitar ser golpeada.

- ¡_Bombarda_! – grité, apuntando con la varita hacia un árbol que había por encima de su cabeza.

El árbol explotó en mil pedazos, pero Bellatrix con un movimiento de su varita congeló todos los fragmentos en el aire. Luego apuntó hacia mí y todos los fragmentos salieron disparados en mi dirección. Me agaché detrás de otro árbol y noté el estallido que hicieron los fragmentos chocando contra la corteza. Pude oír como la señora Weasley y Bellatrix reanudaban el duelo.

Un hacha venía volando hacia mí, apunté con la varita y la envié en la dirección que había venido. Corrí alrededor del árbol y vi como George Weasley era golpeado en el pecho, por la maldición de Dolohov.

- ¡Noooo! – grité, lanzándole la primera maldición que se me pasó por la cabeza. La desvió y me apuntó con la varita. Ladró una maldición, pero no pasó nada. Aprovechando su sorpresa, le lancé un hechizo aturdidor y el chorro de luz roja le dio directo en el pecho.

Salí del camino de otro chorro de luz verde y alcancé el brazo de George. Miré hacia arriba y vi que la última maldición había venido del propio Voldemort. El instinto me hizo paralizarme de miedo. Me apuntó de nuevo con la varita, pero antes de que pudiera volver a disparar en mi dirección, una maldición asesina voló hacia él, distrayéndolo momentáneamente. Recordé perfectamente escuchar la voz de Blaise por encima de los sonidos de la lucha.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡VAMOS!

Agarré fuertemente el brazo de George y me aparecí en la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Golpeé con furia la puerta, que se abrió de golpe.

- Jean. Wendell y Monica Wilkins, Australia. – me apresuré a decir antes, incluso de que Harry pudiera hacerme las preguntas. Me ayudó a coger a George y lo movimos hasta la cocina.

- ¿Alguien ha…? – comenzó a preguntar.

- No, todavía no. – le contesté antes de que acabara la pregunta. Sabía que quería saber si alguien había muerto.

- ¿Ron y Ginny…?

- Deben estar bien.

Colocamos a George en una camilla, esta vez estábamos más preparados. Las pociones necesarias ya estaban colocadas en el armario, en orden. Angelina y Neville, aun se estaban recuperando de la batalla de Nottingham, de hacía cuatro días y necesitaban una gota de las pociones una vez al día.

- Están en orden, - le dije a Harry – Dale una gota de cada poción, al igual que a Angelina y Neville. Tengo que volver.

- No, voy yo. Tú te quedas aquí. – me dijo. Sacudí la cabeza.

- Harry, no puedes ir. Voldemort está allí.

- Razón de más para ir, entonces. Acabaré con él. - dijo, apretando los puños.

- Harry, _no_. – le detuve, antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina. – No me hagas hechizarte. Hay demasiado mortífagos allí, ahora mismo. Estaban preparados, debían saber que estaríamos allí. – Harry, respiró profundamente.

- _Bien_. Vete, rápido. Diles que vuelvan antes de que nadie muera. Si estaban preparados, no hay manera de que ganemos esta batalla. – asentí y me apresuré a salir de la cocina.

Cuando llegué al campo de batalla, no quedaban muchos luchando. Lupin tenía que haber dado ya la orden de retirada. Lo vi manteniendo a raya a un grupo de tres mortífagos que se abalanzaban contra él.

¿Dónde estaba Voldemort?

Miré a mí alrededor, pero no había ni rastro.

Un hechizo aturdidor se dirigía hacia mí. No tuve tiempo de esquivarlo, pero el hechizo rebotó a un palmo de mi cara. Sobresaltada, vi como el chorro de luz roja invertía su dirección y golpeaba, en el pecho, al mortífago que la lanzó. McGonagall se unió a mí desde otra dirección y estábamos espalda contra espalda, rodeadas de un enjambre de mortífagos. Parecía que incluso había más que antes.

¿Dónde estaban todos? No los había visto en Grimmauld Place.

De repente una impenetrable oscuridad nos rodeó, y no podía ver nada. Me concentré inmediatamente en Grimmauld Place y aparecí allí un segundo después. Golpeé la puerta y Fred apareció a mí lado.

- Hermione, - dijo – gracias a Merlín que has podido salir de allí.

- Polvos de oscuridad instantánea. – le dije y el asintió.

- Tú lo sabes todo ¿No? Te vi coger a George, está aquí ¿Verdad?

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Ginny apareció apuntándonos con la varita. Después de responder a sus preguntas no dejó entrar.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? – le pregunté a Ginny.

- Al parecer, justo después de que te volvieras a ir. – respondió mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina. Cuando entramos, Harry nos recibió con una amarga sonrisa.

- Parece que George, está bien.

- Jodido, Dolohov – murmuró Fred - ¿Por qué no lo mataste mientras tuviste la oportunidad, Hermione? – sacudí la cabeza.

- Lo siento, utilicé el primer hechizo que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Tenemos suerte de que ningún otro mortífago use esa maldición. – dijo Ginny - ¿Alguno de vosotros ha escuchado alguna vez el hechizo?

Intenté recordar si Dolohov había dicho algo al lanzarme su maldición, pero todo lo que recordaba era la mirada de asombro en su cara cuando, no produjo ningún efecto en mí ¿Por qué no me había alcanzado?

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó Harry.

- La mayoría se fueron con McGonagall. Otros al Refugio. – contestó Fred.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Creo saber por qué. – les dije – Había tantos mortífagos que cualquiera de ellos se podría haber agarrado a nosotros cuando nos desaparecimos. Si trajéramos a uno a Grimmauld Place, estaríamos entregando a Harry a Voldemort.

La chimenea se encendió y nos apresuramos hacia ella.

- Harry, ¿Estás ahí?

- Tonks, - dijo Harry acercándose. Efectivamente su cara apareció en el fuego.

- ¿Quién está en Grimmauld Place? – le preguntó Tonks.

- Fred, George, Ginny, Harry y yo – le dije, apareciendo frente a ella, pero recordé a los heridos que había arriba, de la última batalla y añadí – Angelina, Neville, Colin y Hanna también están aquí.

- ¿Alicia no está ahí? – preguntó Tonks.

- No. – le contestó Fred.

- ¿Y qué hay de Lee?

- No tampoco está aquí ¿Qué está pasando? – saltó Harry.

- Si no están en Grimmauld Place, entonces, no creo que hayan vuelto. – dijo Tonks – Lupin y yo lo hemos comprobado en las otras casas francas. Molly, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Dean y Ernie, están en el Refugio. Nadie se presentó en casa de Muriel. Katie y Justin están con nosotros. Los profesores están con McGonagall.

- ¿Dónde está Blaise? – preguntó Harry haciendo la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza. Tonks frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Molly para hacerle saber que Ginny y los gemelos están bien.

- George está herido. – dijo Fred – Por la maldición de Dolohov. – Tonks maldijo por lo bajo.

- La próxima vez que alguien tenga una oportunidad, que lo mate. – sentenció Tonks mientras su rostro desapareció del fuego.

- Alguien debe habernos traicionado. – dijo Fred – No debería haber habido tanto mortífagos. Nos estaban esperando. Harry transfiguró una de las camillas en una silla y se sentó.

- Estoy seguro de que Lupin y McGonagall querrán hacer una reunión pronto, para hablar de esto. – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y que creéis que les ha pasado a Alicia, Lee y Blasie? – preguntó Ginny – No creeréis que ellos están… muertos ¿Verdad?

- Estábamos rodeados por un ejército de mortífagos. Podrían haberlos hecho prisioneros. – intervine.

- Si es así, aún tenemos esperanza. – dijo Harry – Podemos intentar rescatarlos.

- Sera mejor que antes averigüemos quien es el traidor, así no será capaz de alertar a los mortífagos. – volví a intervenir – Le puedo preguntar a Malfoy, sobre los prisioneros, la próxima vez que le vea.

- Hablando de Malfoy, ¿Te has puesto en contacto con él, desde la última vez? – me preguntó Fred. Sacudí la cabeza.

No lo había visto desde la batalla de Nottingham, hacía cuatro días. Malfoy estaba plagando mis pensamientos, incluso a veces, creía notar el corazón de la cadena quemándome, pero hachándole una mirada, allí no aparecía nada, y seguía tal cual estaba.

- ¿Tienes manera de ponerte en contacto con él? – me preguntó Harry.

- No. – le contesté.

Me pregunté si Malfoy tendría idea de la batalla que habíamos tenido ¿Estaría allí, en Bristol? No lo habría reconocido ni aunque lo hubiera tenido delante, ya que nunca lo había visto con su máscara de mortífago.

Entonces pensé en Blaise. No él no podía estar capturado ni muerto. Todavía no me había dado una respuesta acerca de qué mortífago era el que me había salvado, aquella noche en Hogwarts. Le diría a Malfoy que no había vuelto. Habían sido mejores amigos, así que estaba segura que Malfoy nos ayudaría, si lo hubieran capturado.

Pero supuse que Blaise estaría bien. Después de todo, él no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente en la emboscada del Caldero Chorreante.

Tenía que ser paciente.

_Maldita sea, Malfoy, te necesito ¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

><p><strong>Que paséis un muy buen día de los inocentes ;) <strong>

**Me gustaría haceros una inocentada, pero sólo se me ocurre deciros que Harry es el traidor xDDD, INOCENTESSSS...**

**En fin espero que no os hagan muchas gamberradas y que si os las hacen, devolverlas, redobladas muajajajjaja. ;)**

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri: **Yo no se si le gusta o no todavía, pero que le pica el gusanillo está claro, aunque a medida que pasen los capítulos ese gusanillo se va a convertir en serpiente ;) jajajaja Yo creo que si Blaise hubiera sabido que estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo, se hubiera metido en su cama xDD y tambien a medida que pasen los capítulos veremos lo que siente Blaise... ;) Si, estos chicos no paran, y ya están metidos en otra, mañana veremos que está haciendo Draco. Y pronto empezaremos a ver los truquitos de Voldemort... ;) me alegro que disfrutes de la Historia y a mi me encanta tenerte siempre por aquí :D besitos!

**Janet:** AJAJAJ me alegrooo :D y seguirá en negación... aunque a medida que pasen los capítulos será más difícil xDD Dentro de poco sabremos cosas del traidor, pero ahí no queda la cosa ;) Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Besoss!

**Bliu Liz:** Sii preparatee, que vienen curvas jajajja espero sigas disfrutando de la historia! Besos ;)

**Alona:** JAJAJAJ os aviso de la parte oscura porque no dura un capítulo sino más bien diez o así, por eso os adviertoo jajajaj y si os avisara de las cosas divertidas ¿qué gracia tendría? ;P jajaja si nuestra leona está desatada xDD está perturbada la pobre y encima en fase de negacion xDD Yo creo que si Blasie llega a saber que está teniendo un sueño húmedo se mete en su cama xDD AJAJAJ entiendo que se desconfíe de Blaise es una serpiente y aun no ha dado todos sus motivos, es lógico, pero aun queda más de la mitad de la historia así que pacienciaa ;) Bueno espero que realmente disfrutes de esta parte de la historia :D y Nos vemos pronto ;)


	23. Capítulo 23 D

**Wolasss babies!**

**En este capítulo vemos que ha estado haciendo Draco, espero que estéis disfrutando muchísimo de la historia, ya que yo me lo estoy pasando en grande volviendo a vivir la historia con vosotras :D **

**Mañana la continuación ;) **

**Besitos de turrón ***

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 (Draco)<strong>

Me tumbé en la pequeña cama que había conjurado para mí, miré hacia el techo de la tienda y dejé escapar un suspiro cansado.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que vi a Granger y la separación era casi dolorosa. No había sido capaz de cuidarla, en absoluto. Había estado viajando con Mcnair y su presencia ya me estaba asfixiando.

Nuestra misión era ir hacia el norte, a Durmstrang y reclutar a los de séptimo año. Voldemort había permitido que Durmstrang siguiera funcionando como de costumbre, con el fin de reclutar estudiantes calificados, para aumentar las filas de su ejército.

Karkaroff estaba resentido conmigo e intentó evitar que le hablara lo máximo posible, pero Mcnair disfrutaba de su reacción cuando le daba una orden, por lo que me vi obligado a revolotear a su alrededor durante el corto viaje.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, joven Malfoy?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Mcnair – le espeté, sentándome en la cama.

- Ha habido más reclutados que el año pasado. – me dijo, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Parecía hacer eso muy a menudo – Creo que esos niños llorones, por fin, están aprendiendo quien es el bando ganador.

- En vista, de que las personas que se niegan son torturadas o asesinadas, no creo que sea una lección difícil de aprender. – le contesté, secamente. Mcnair frunció el ceño.

- Si… será un día muy triste cuando ninguno se niegue, ese día tendré que encontrar a alguien nuevo al cual torturar. – contuve una mueca y me giré hacia él haciendo que mis pies colgaran de la improvisada cama.

- Tranquilo, nos llevará un tiempo acabar con todos los sangre sucia, así que no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. – su rostro se iluminó con alegría, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar. Odiaba a este hombre.

- Hablando de sangre sucias… - joder, aquí íbamos de nuevo - … cogí a una pareja de casados, poco después de que te marcharas de mi casa, la semana pasada. – no quería escuchar esto – tuve que dejarlos colgados por los tobillos durante un rato, porque tenía que esconder la daga. – ¿Daga? Eso sí que me interesaba, todavía no sabía para que la quería Voldemort.

- ¿Dónde la escondiste? – le pregunté casualmente. Mcnair chasqueó la lengua a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

- Me gustas chico, pero no te puedo decir eso. Confidencial, son órdenes. – sonreí maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué es un pequeño secreto entre socios?

- No, no. El Señor Oscuro sabría si te lo he dicho. Sé que eres experto en _Oclumancia_, pero me tiene en el punto de mira. - me reí y me pregunté si podría sacárselo por accidente.

- ¿Qué les hiciste a los sangre sucia cuando volviste? – le pregunté, para que siguiera hablando.

- Bueno, resultó que tenían un hijo sangre sucia que iba a Hogwarts, así que sabían quiénes éramos, y me rogaron para que les soltara. Por supuesto, decidí actuar como si lo estuviera considerando. Me ofrecieron una casa, un puto coche, como si fuera a beneficiarme tener alguna de esas mierdas.

- ¿Cómo empezaste? – le pregunté asqueado.

- Le prendí fuego al pelo de la mujer. Oh, sus gritos eran encantadores. – Mcnair, sonrió ante el recuerdo y me obligué a sonreír también – Creo que me quemé un poco el cuero cabelludo. – sacudí la cabeza.

- Qué torpe eres, Mcnair.

- Pero seguro que su marido estaba más preocupado. – dijo sonriendo - ¡Deberías haberle visto la cara!

- Si, ojala, hubiera estado ahí. – le dije, sonriendo.

- Te dije que deberías haberte quedado.

- Pero tenías que guardar la daga ¿No?

- Ya, pero no me llevó mucho tiempo. Un rápido viaje a Borgin y Burkes, y ya estaba de vuelta. No me llevó tiempo, en absoluto.

Bingo. La daga debía estar en Borgin y Burkes. Podría ser una útil información, para el futuro, pero de momento no sabía qué hacer con ella.

- No sabía que aun estuviera abierta.

- Ah, sí. Bueno, el viejo Borgin siempre ha apoyado la noble causa del Señor Oscuro. Naturalmente, no debemos castigarle con la pérdida de su negocio. – asentí de acuerdo con él.

- Naturalmente.

- ¿De que estábamos hablando? – me preguntó, pensativo.

- Estaba a punto de decirte que quería dormir un poco. – le mentí - Tenemos que estar listos en dos horas para informar al Señor Oscuro. – y me acosté.

- Claro. – me contestó Mcnair.

Estaba inmensamente agradecido por su defectuosa memoria. Después de lo que me parecieron años, el comenzó a levantarse.

Me recosté en la pequeña cama, cerré los ojos y me pregunté que estaría haciendo Granger. Mcnair tardó aproximadamente media hora en profundizar su respiración, y supe que se había quedado dormido. Me moví hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda, y saqué el óvalo de debajo de mi camisa. Sostuve el óvalo firmemente apretado en mi puño y me concentré en mañana, a las tres y media de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Llegué a mi casa unos minutos antes de tiempo. No podía esperar a que llegara. Tenía que verla y hablar con ella. El encuentro con Voldemort esa mañana había sido casi agradable, lo cual era extraño. Estaba muy contento con nosotros dos y nos dijo que, pronto, tendría algo para nosotros. Esa declaración me puso incomodo, pero Mcnair parecía estar rebosante de alegría.<p>

Cuando estaba en la mansión, discutí otra vez con mi padre, pero mi tía intercedió, diciéndome que me fuera a mi habitación, que mi madre me estaba esperando.

Ahora estaba seguro de que había un traidor en la Orden.

Mi madre se quejaba de que mi padre estuvo a punto de morir hacia unos días, cuando la Orden intentó atacar uno de nuestros campamentos en Bristol. Voldemort sabia del ataque y fue para matar a Potter, pero Potter no apareció. Según mi madre, muchos miembros de la Orden fueron asesinados, pero ella tendía a exagerar las cosas, así que no se podía confiar mucho en su juicio.

Entonces oí su voz y salí de mis pensamientos.

- Malfoy. – me giré para mirarla y estaba de pie detrás del sofá.

- Granger, me he enterado de lo que pasó en Bristol.

- ¿Te has enterado? Entonces, ¿No estabas allí? – sacudí la cabeza.

- No. ¿Cómo está la Orden?

- Estamos bien. – dijo – Creemos que tenemos un traidor ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser?

- No, lo siento, pero puedo ayudarte a limitar la búsqueda. El traidor tenía que saber lo del Caldero Chorreante y lo de Bristol, pero no lo de Nottingham. Si lo hiciera estoy seguro de que Voldemort lo hubiera sabido y no habríais tenido tanto éxito.

La miré y sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera. Granger se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que fruncía el ceño intentando pensar quien encajaba en la descripción. Quería extender la mano y borrarle a base de caricias la arruga que se había formado en su ceño, decirle que yo iba a cuidarla, que todo iba a salir bien.

Me obligué a estar quieto, apretando los dientes. _No._

- Después de lo de Nottingham, Voldemort sospechará que tiene un espía entre sus seguidores. – continué explicando.

- ¿Estarás bien? – la oí preguntar desde detrás de mí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco con la pequeña muestra de preocupación que me había regalado Granger. ¡Joder! Ella ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí, como persona. Solo se preocupaba por perder la fuente de información. ¡Joder, Draco! Céntrate.

- Estaré bien. – le dije, enmascarando mis emociones.

- Alguno de los nuestros podría haber sido capturado en Bristol. Sabes…

- No te puedo ayudar con los prisioneros. – le dije, no podía arriesgarme tanto.

- Pero… Blaise todavía no ha vuelto. Creo que podría estar con los otros. – dijo. Me di la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que voy a arriesgar el cuello por un "amigo" que me hizo esto?

Tiré de la camisa, haciendo estallar los tres primero botones, revelándole la retorcida cicatriz que se extendía por todo mi torso. Su boca formó una perfecta o y se adelantó un paso, con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Cambie mi expresión a una divertida mientras observaba su reacción, pero casi quería disculparme. Eso había sido innecesariamente grosero.

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora me preocupaba ser grosero? ¿En quién me estaba convirtiendo?

- La tuya… parece peor que la suya. – me dijo.

Llamaradas de celos se apoderaron de mí al darme cuenta de que si había visto su cicatriz, en la espalda, es que lo había visto sin camiseta. Antes de poder pensar una respuesta, Granger, se fue acercando paso a paso hacia mí.

- Granger, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté, parado de pie en el suelo, mientras ella se acercaba.

Granger se detuvo justo en frente de mí, mirando hacia arriba para mirarme a los ojos. No podía saber que estaba pensando y eso me molestaba. No tenía problemas para leerla en el pasado. Entonces sus ojos viajaron a mi pecho y me sentí indecente. Intenté coger mi varita, para arreglar la camisa, pero su mano izquierda me detuvo. Sin soltar mi mano, utilizó la otra mano que le quedaba para rozarme suavemente la parte superior de la cicatriz, que comenzaba justo debajo de la clavícula izquierda.

Una sacudida de calor me atravesó y suspiré profundamente, incapaz de controlarlo. Granger retiró la mano rápidamente y sus ojos volaron, rápidos, al encuentro de los míos. Cerré los ojos, temeroso, de que le revelarían mis emociones. Granger siempre sería mi punto débil.

Entonces, sus dedos volvieron a mí, dibujando un trazado, bajando por la cicatriz.

Tiré de mi mano izquierda soltándome de su agarré, tomándola de la muñeca, para detener su avance. Las puntas de sus dedos todavía tocaban mi pecho ligeramente y tragué saliva. No quería que se detuviera, pero no podía dejarla seguir. Mi autocontrol estaba al límite. No me gustaba lo fácil que me había descontrolado.

- Malfoy… - me dijo en voz baja.

Respiré unas cuantas veces antes de abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los de ella, mis ojos ahora debían reflejar ser fríos y sin emociones, duros como el acero.

- No me toques. – le dije, con voz controlada.

Liberé su mano y di un paso hacia atrás alejándome. Detecté un toque de tristeza en sus ojos y me obligué a olvidarlo, alejándome de ella y tomando ciertas medidas para poner distancia entre nosotros. Hice un movimiento con la varita y murmuré un hechizo. Los botones que había esparcidos por el suelo volaron en mi dirección y se volvieron a colocar en su sitio, arreglándome la camisa.

No podía mirarla. Tenía miedo de mirarla a la cara. No sabía que podía esperarme ni que iba a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana sigue el encuentro entre estos dos tortolitos ;) <strong>

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri:** Holaaaa ^^ Dentro de unos pocos capítulos sabremos donde está y que le ha pasado a Blaise, no te preocupes jajaja ;) también dentro de poco sabremos más cosas sobre esos hechizos protectores, al menos sabéis más que Hermione que la pobre se queda traspuesta cuando no le alcanzaban las maldiciones, pero dentro de poco le dará las gracias a ese artilugio, aunque sea un poco ;) y yastaaa que te digo demasiadooo... Si, en esta historia Dolohov es un puto grano en el culo, con su maldición personalizada... xDD Bueno aquí ya has visto que ha estado haciendo Draco, vemos un poco mejor como es el bando oscuro y como reclutan, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos mañana con la continuación del encuentro :D Besitoss ;)

**Luu:** Que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí! :D JAJAJAJ es que es exactamente como lo estas diciendo, ahora Harry y la Orden son la resistencia, la milicia urbana que intenta derrocar al gobierno impuesto, que está mucho más organizado y mucho más estructurado, donde todos están estrategicamente colocados para favorecer ese gobierno, así que has dado en el clavo cuando lo has descrito así :D ves si esque eres genial, adoro tus reviews :$ JAJAJA me alegro qeue veas la historia real, a mí tambien me lo parecio, es una de mis historias favoritas, y aún os queda más de la mitad por ver... Aparte de critica, eres detective, joer nena yo te compro! a ver si mi novio hace cosas por ahí... ¬¬ xDD ya te digo que descubrir a este traidor es sólo lo primero que van a pasar... la cosa no acaba ahí, no es tan simple... muaajajajajaja, pero todo a su tiempo xiqiii! Si es un fic que te atrapa, no es el mitico fic que no muere nadie, ni dondo todo es un camino de rosas, incluso habiendo guerra y ya te digo que ahora empieza una parte oscurita del fic, espero seguir viendote por aquí :D un besote guapaa!

**Bliu Liz:** Uooo, espero que disfrutes muchísimo de tu viaje :D y que sigas disfrutando tambien del fic ;P Besazos!

**Alona:** Si, es triste ver como van perdiendo gente y batallas... dentro de poco sabremos del traidor, pero ya te digo que eso no va arreglar demasiado las cosas xDD y tambien dentro de poco sabremos de Blaise... es que me pondria a habalr y te lo contaría todo ajajajja y no puede ser... Bueno aquí hemos visto que ha estado haciendo Draco y por que no ha podido contactar con Hermione, ya ves que en cuanto ha podido lo ha echo xDD dentro de poco, veremos nuevamente al collar en acción... Espero que te guste este capítulo, en siguiente veremos el resto del encuentro y a mi me encantaaaa :D Besitosss!


	24. Capítulo 24 D

**Holaaa muy buenos días! **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, es algo cortito, pero bueno está bien, a mí me encanta ^^**

**El siguiente, el encuentro desde el punto de vista de Hermione :D**

**Por cierto en estas altura a la autora le llegaron algunos reviews como que se les hacia pesado lo de los encuentros desde los dos puntos de vista, entonces, la autora les hizo la pregunta de que como lo preferían y como hubo opiniones para todo, a partir de ahora sigue habiendo encuentros desde el punto de vista de los dos, pero a mí parecer sólo de los momentos más simbólicos, aunque el siguiente capítulo es todo el encuentro ;)**

**Besitos ^^**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 (Draco)<strong>

Granger finalmente rompió el silencio entre nosotros.

- Malfoy, por favor. Ayúdame. – me dijo casi suplicándome.

Sonaba tan, tan, cansada, incluso hasta un poco derrotada. Me mataba oír desesperación en su voz. Mierda ¿Cómo podía negarme cuando me lo pedía así? No tenía opciones cuando se trataba de ella. Ya me podía ir despidiendo de la vida. Me di la vuelta, pero mantuve mis ojos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No lo sé… sólo… necesitamos información sobre los campamentos de mortífagos. ¿Dónde tienen a los presos? – sacudí la cabeza.

- El único que sabe realmente donde está todo, es Voldemort. Los demás solo conocemos una o dos ubicaciones. Y nunca he estado en el campamento de Bristol.

- Entonces… - suspiré y empecé a soltar toda la información.

- Por lo general están bajo tierra, normalmente la entrada está protegida por unos ocho hombres, no son los mejores duelistas y por eso necesitamos tantos. Durante todo el día están esos ocho hombres, porque se van turando por parejas, por lo general son doce hombres haciendo la rotación, pero la ubicación de la prisión es diferente en cada campamento. – le eché un vistazo para encontrármela mirándome con atención, tuve que darle la espalda. Disfracé mi momento de debilidad y me alejé de ella unos pasos para luego volver a acercarme. – Una vez bajo tierra, todas son prácticamente iguales, pero las prisiones solo las puede abrir alguien que tenga la marca tenebrosa o el mismo Voldemort.

- Suena casi imposible liberar a nadie, entonces. – me dijo, desesperanzada. El impulso de ir a consolarla casi me derribó y enterré las uñas en mis puños, con fuerza, castigándome. Ya no más.

- Como te he dicho, no puedo ayudarte. – le dije con calma.

- Si realmente no puedes, no hay mucho más que hacer al respecto, supongo. – dijo – Estoy muy preocupada…

- Lo sé. – tras una breve pausa, me pareció que Granger quería decir algo.

- Malfoy ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda usar esto… - sacó su cadena de oro de debajo de la camiseta - … para contactar contigo? – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué…

- En caso de emergencia. – me contestó antes de que pudiera acabar de formular la pregunta. Lo consideré por un momento.

- Claro, - le dije – primero tienes que cerrar el puño alrededor del corazón, – hizo lo que le pedí – luego cierras los ojos, - me entrecerró los ojos antes de cerrarlos del todo – y concentrarte intensamente en lo que quieres que aparezca en mi cadena. Tienes que ser muy concreta, para que no sea difícil de leer.

El óvalo, empezó a arder en mi pecho, pero me sentía insensible al dolor. Lo cogí y miré la parte de delante. Mis iniciales estaban grabadas ahí y me giré para mirarla intensamente.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – me preguntó avanzando hacia mi enseñándome el corazón de oro de su cadena, viendo las iniciales que había grabado justo después de nuestra primera reunión. Sacudí la cabeza.

- No significó nada. Solo recordarte que la cadena estaba allí.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Qué más podría significar? – le dije. La tenía delante y podía decir, que ella no tenía ninguna teoría de porque grabé sus iniciales en su cadena.

- ¿Tenias algo que decirme hoy? – me preguntó, confundida.

- Sí. En realidad te iba a hablar del traidor. Finnegan… fue asesinado. – Granger no parecía muy sorprendida.

- Era eso o que lo habían capturado. – dijo con tristeza. Asentí, aplastando la parte de mí que quería decirle la verdad, que había sido yo. En su lugar dije:

- Creo que el traidor lo vendió, porque Voldemort sabía dónde encontrarlo antes de tiempo.

- Bien, - dijo – al menos sabemos lo que le pasó. ¿Tienes idea de quien lo mató? – sacudí la cabeza.

- Ya te puedes ir por ahora. - sus ojos revoloteaban a mi alrededor, como si estuviera decidiendo si decirme algo o no.

- Malfoy, capturamos a Thorfinn Rowle hace dos días. – me contó y yo me reí.

- Ya le está bien empleado. Es un torpe idiota.

- Bueno, el torpe idiota, no se deja interrogar. ¿Hay alguna manera…

- Legeremancia, es malísimo en Oclumancia. No podrá defenderse. – le dije.

- Nosotros… ehm… no tenemos a alguien realmente bueno en Legeremancia. – dijo, avergonzada.

- ¿Dónde está Shacklebolt?

- Está fuera del país.

- Ya veo. Pensé que tú eras buena en eso. He oído que tenías práctica en Oclumancia.

- ¿Puedo… - su voz se desvaneció y de repente parecía tímida. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – parecía estar preparándose mentalmente, pero ¿Para qué?, supuse que para una negativa de mi parte. Finalmente expresó su pregunta.

- ¿Puedo practicar contigo?

- ¿Qué? – volví a repetir, esta vez, sorprendido.

- Es solo que… nunca he practicado con nadie que sepa Oclumancia. Harry aprendió un poco, pero no es demasiado bueno en eso, y yo… - sacudí la cabeza.

- Granger, no te preocupes. Potter es mejor que Rowle en Oclumancia. Serás capaz de entrar en su cabeza sin problemas.

- Pero, yo quería… - sacudí de nuevo la cabeza.

- No te vas a meter en mi cabeza, Granger. – le dije con firmeza. De repente me apuntó con su varita.

- _Legermens_.

Inmediatamente cerré mi mente, sin dejarle entrada. No había manera de que se viera en mis pensamientos, era lo suficientemente capaz como para defender los recuerdos más importantes que tenia de ella. No iba a dejarla entrar en mi cabeza. Me había impuesto un límite y hasta ahí llegaba. Granger podía controlar mis acciones, jugar con mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma, pero no podía controlar mis pensamientos. Sus intentos de forzarme me hacían cosquillas en vez de daño y pude sentir cuando se dio por vencida.

- Realmente eres muy bueno en Oclumancia. – me dijo.

- Obviamente. De lo contrario ¿Crees que me atrevería a traicionar al Señor Oscuro? – Granger suspiró.

- Bueno, dentro de dos días interrogaré a Rowle. También tengo que preparar una gran cantidad de pociones y no puedo ausentarme del cuartel durante más de una hora seguida.

- Vuelve, entonces. – le dije – Ya has estado demasiado tiempo aquí. – asintió.

- Si, debo volver. - pasó junto a mí lentamente y un segundo después oí el leve plop de su desaparición.

Suspirando, me dirigí al sofá donde me senté. De repente sentí el óvalo de mi cadena arder y lo cogí para mirarlo. Mis iniciales se fueron desvaneciendo, siendo sustituidas por la palabra "gracias" en letra pequeña. Sólo podía mirar el óvalo, estupefacto. Sentí algo increíblemente cálido en mi pecho y una inexplicable felicidad empezó a burbujear dentro de mí. Maldita sea. Reprimí la emoción, incapaz de apartar los ojos de esa simple palabra, la cubrí con mis dedos y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer eso?

Se suponía que yo no era emocional. Las emociones generaban debilidad. Los Malfoy éramos fuertes, autoritarios, independientes e inteligentes, pero no emocionales.

_Nunca emocionales_.

Hermione Granger. Hermione. Me gustaría poder llamarla así. No sangre sucia Granger, ni sabelotodo Granger, ni mojigata Granger, ni Granger, sólo Hermione.

¿Qué me había hecho? ¿Qué me había hecho a mí mismo?

¡Joder!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que lo hayais disfrutado, nos vemos mañana ;)<strong>

**AHHH, se me olvidaba jajaja quería daros algo a lo que agarraros y ayer BereLestrange (que la adoroo *-*) me dijo que os diera una pista aunque fuera en que capítulo sabremos quien es el traidor, pues bien, os lo voy a decir :D (redoble de tambores...) en el capítulo 27 sabremos quien es el traidor, pero creo que en ese momento os va a importar una mierda xDDD... y ya vereis porque ;) **

**Por cierto, no he traducido las notas de autora porque en su momento no lo hice y porque la mayoría son intrascendentes, más bien habla de como le van las clases y eso, pero las repasaré todas y las que sean referentes a la historia, a partir de ahora, las pondré, pero no hay muchas ;)**

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Laura: **Holaa! yo me alegro más de que te esté gustando la historia y que la disfrutes ;) Siempre me ha gustado hablar y comentar las historias, así que se las traducía a mi prima para poder comentarlas juntas, y decidimos colgarlas para que las disfrutemos todas ;) para mi es un placer hacer esto :D Besitos, espero seguir viéndote por aquí ^^

**Guest:** JAJAJA que impacienteee, tienes que pensar que la historia tiene 100 capítulos más un epilogo, así que hay que tener un poco de paciencia ;) aún así espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia :D besitoss

**Janet:** Pobre Draco, está confundido y piensa que si se deja llevar un poco más no podrá controlarse y supongo que no quiere exponerse tanto, cuando piensas que la persona a la que quieres te odia, aunque no lo demuestre mucho nuestra leona... Sii.. ese Mcnair da bastante asco... la verdad es que no se quienes eran los muggles que mató, la historia la traduje hace bastante y la estoy volviendo a revivir con vosotras, y de detalles tan pequeños no me acuerdo :( besitoss

**Alona:** Si, Draco estaba un poco ocupado, si obviamente Draco no quiere descontrolarse, supongo que por no parecer vulnerable delante de alguien que piensas que te odia, así que el pobre esta frustrado... xD Como has visto Hermione, tampoco se lo ha tomado tan mal y mañana desde su punto de vista veremos que pensó en ese momento ;P Bueno espero que te haya gustado la noticia sobre el traidor, aunque ya veras... xD Si... más adelante sabremos más sobre la dichosa daga... y el próximo capítulo tiene sorpresa, yo no me lo esperé, pero seguro que te encanta ;) besitoss y nos vemos pronto n_n

**miri:** Bueno, bueno entonces ahora que te he dicho en que capítulo sabremos del traidor como me he portado? xD Si, más adelante sabremos más sobre esa daga... Si, es una reacción un poco exagerada la de Draco, pero aparte de celoso, está un poco alterado, entra la cercanía de Hermione, su sutil roce y los pensamientos de Blaise, pues claro... explotó jjajaja Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo veremos los pensamientos de Hermione en esa parte, aunque puedes ver en este que tampoco se lo ha tomado tan mal... ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo y nos vemos mañana ;) besitoss


	25. Capítulo 25 H

**Feliz día de noche vieja a todosss!**

**Espero que esta noche despidáis el año como se merece, con una gran FIESTAA! y que acojáis al que viene con fuerza y ánimos que seguro que el 2015 es un buen año para todos, o eso espero jajaja ;P Para los que se toman las doce uvas con la entrada del año, como cada año digo, no miréis a nadie en la mesa, puede provocar enormes ataques de risa y posteriores atragantamientos xDDD**

**Os deseo una noche mágica *-***

**Aquí vemos el encuentro desde el punto de vista de Hermione, espero que no se os haga aburrido y lo disfruteis ;)**

**Mañana como año nuevo subiré dos capítulos :D y sí, mañana sabréis quien es el traidor, pero a partir de mañana y hasta el día 17 de enero, tendré que actualizar cada dos días, porque no he tocado un libro en todas las navidades y tengo 3 exámenes el día 17 T-T, espero me entendáis xiqis! sólo sera hasta el 17, palabrita de honor ;P**

**Besitos de año nuevo!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 (Hermione)<strong>

Estaba distraídamente agitando un antídoto para venenos poco frecuentes, cuando miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que casi eran las tres y media. Me dirigí a la única persona que había en la cocina.

- Ginny, ¿Podrías echarles un vistazo a las pociones mientras estoy fuera? Malfoy me pidió que fuera a verle, tal vez por fin podamos tener algo de información sobre los prisioneros.

- Claro. – me contestó poniéndose en pie. Ginny había estado sentada al lado de la camilla de George, saltando trozos de piedra de la pared opuesta.

- Gracias. - me fui de la cocina, fui a decirle a Harry que me iba y salí de Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy estaba caminado de un lado a otro frente a la mesa de café, cuando llegué. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que aproveché para tener una buena perspectiva de todo él. Su pelo rubio platino estaba un poco más desordenado de lo normal, por lo demás estaba tan inmaculado como siempre. No llevaba la capa encima y su abotonada camisa le hacía lucir muy bien.

- Malfoy. – le llamé para captar su atención. Detuvo su camino y se giró a verme.

- Granger, me he enterado de lo que pasó en Bristol.

- ¿Te has enterado? – repetí - Entonces, ¿No estabas allí? – sacudió la cabeza.

- No. ¿Cómo está la Orden?

Probablemente no debería contarle detalles. Si era bueno en Oclumancia o no, no importaba. No debía saber demasiado acerca de la Orden. Después de todo sabíamos que había un traidor. Por otra parte él no sabía nada acerca de nuestro ataque a Bristol, por lo que no podía ser… ¿O sí?

- Estamos bien. – le dije – Creemos que tenemos un traidor ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser?

- No, lo siento, - dijo, me inundó la decepción - pero puedo ayudarte a limitar la búsqueda. El traidor tenía que saber lo del Caldero Chorreante y lo de Bristol, pero no lo de Nottingham. Si lo hiciera estoy seguro de que Voldemort lo hubiera sabido y no habríais tenido tanto éxito.

Tenía razón, ¿Quién podía ser? A todas las personas que les conté lo de Nottingham quedaban inmediatamente descartadas. Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall y todos los que se alojaban en Grimmauld Place y el Refugio lo sabían.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Quién no participó en la batalla de Nottingham? Algunos profesores estaban ausentes por un tiempo, pero dudaba mucho que fuera alguno de ellos. Vector, Sinistra, Trelawney… tenía el máximo respeto por todas ellas, excepto a Trelawney, pero eso no venía al caso, y dudaba que cualquiera de ellas nos hubiera traicionado.

Entonces la voz de Malfoy interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Después de lo de Nottingham, Voldemort sospechará que tiene un espía entre sus seguidores. – levanté la mirada para ver que me había dado la espalda.

- ¿Estarás bien? – le pregunté.

- Estaré bien. – dijo después de un breve silencio.

- Alguno de los nuestros podrían haber sido capturado en Bristol. – le conté - Sabes…

- No te puedo ayudar con los prisioneros. – me contestó, sabiendo mi pregunta antes de expresarla.

- Pero… Blaise todavía no ha vuelto. Creo que podría estar con los otros. – se dio la vuelta para mírame, y su típica sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

- ¿Crees que voy a arriesgar el cuello por un "amigo" que me hizo esto?

De un tirón se rasgó la camisa, y los tres primeros botones se esparcieron por el suelo. Abrí la boca exageradamente y di un paso hacia atrás, observé en shock la larga y fea cicatriz que se extendía por su pecho, por lo demás perfectamente esculpido. Me puse a recordar la retorcida cicatriz que recorría la espalda de Blaise, no parecía tan grande como la de Malfoy que parecía extenderse más allá de donde la camisa mostraba.

- La tuya… parece peor que la suya. – empecé a caminar hacia él, mientras sus ojos ardían, observando mis movimientos.

- Granger, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No le contesté, únicamente mantuve mi ritmo hasta que estuve frente a él. Le miré a los ojos, preguntándome hasta qué punto debía de doler tener una cicatriz como esa, infligida por tu mejor amigo. Bajé la mirada su pecho, estudiando la forma en que la carne se había vuelto a juntar. De repente, sentí la necesidad de curar el dolor emocional que le causó esa herida.

Su mano derecha comenzó a levantarse, pero instintivamente, le agarré de la muñeca, deteniéndolo. Para mi sorpresa, no rehuyó el contacto. Poco a poco extendí mi mano derecha y rocé suavemente la parte superior de su cicatriz. Exhaló un fuerte suspiró y retiré la mano automáticamente. No le pude haber hecho daño, esa cicatriz había curado hacia años. Miré hacia arriba con la intención de ver sus ojos plateaos, pero estaban cerrados.

Por alguna razón, estaba fascinada. Quería empujarlo, pero también quería ver hasta donde me dejaba hacer, antes de volver a llamarme sangre sucia. Quería saber más sobre este nuevo y civilizado Malfoy. Entonces, tal vez no me pareciera tan intimidante.

Tracé un camino por su cicatriz, sintiendo la áspera textura, llena de baches bajo mis dedos. Malfoy se estremeció ligeramente y un rio de emociones cruzó a través de mí. De repente su mano izquierda se envolvió alrededor de mi muñeca, evitando que avanzara más a lo largo de la cicatriz.

Le miré y vi como tragaba saliva. Nunca antes había tenido ese efecto en él ¿Verdad? Parecía claramente perturbado por mí, al menos en este momento. Seguramente si hacíamos caso de los rumores de Hogwarts, muchas chicas habían tocado su pecho antes, ¿Qué me hacía diferente?

_¡No! _Mi mente alejó la posibilidad antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en ella.

- Malfoy… - le dije en voz baja, tratando de conseguir que abriera los ojos. Quería verlos, para obtener alguna pista sobre sus pensamientos o emociones.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, allí no había nada. Se estaba escondiendo.

- No me toques. – me dijo, calmadamente.

Dejó caer mi mano y se alejó y yo intenté ocultar mi decepción. Se dio la vuelta y usó un hechizo para arreglar su camisa. Me dio la espalda por un momento y me pregunté qué diría. Quería ver una reacción por su parte a lo que acababa de suceder. Sentí claramente algo, cuando le toqué.

¿Por qué me importaba? Debería dejarlo pasar, era Malfoy.

Decidí no hablar de ello, tal vez se sentía incómodo. No lo presionaría, no, al menos hasta que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo por su cuenta. Podría asustarlo.

Recordé la razón por la que estaba aquí. Alicia, Lee y Blaise podían estar encerrados en cualquier lugar, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Necesitaba saber más acerca de las prisiones de los mortífagos si íbamos a ir a rescatarlos, eso si seguían vivos. ¿Y si estaban muertos ya?

- Malfoy, por favor. Ayúdame. – poco a poco se dio la vuelta, pero seguía sin mirarme. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No entendía porque tenía ese tipo de reacción.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – me preguntó.

- No lo sé… - le dije desesperada - sólo… necesitamos información sobre los campamentos de mortífagos. ¿Dónde tienen a los presos?

- El único que sabe realmente donde está todo, es Voldemort. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza - Los demás solo conocemos una o dos ubicaciones. Y nunca he estado en el campamento de Bristol.

- Entonces… - suspiró y espere que me dijera que eso a él le traía sin cuidado, pero me sorprendió soltando muchos detalles.

- Por lo general están bajo tierra, normalmente la entrada está protegida por unos ocho hombres, no son los mejores duelistas y por eso necesitamos tantos. Durante todo el día están esos ocho hombres, porque se van turnando por parejas, por lo general son doce hombres haciendo la rotación, pero la ubicación de la prisión es diferente en cada campamento. – mientras terminaba, me dirigió la mirada, pero inmediatamente la retiró. Me mordí el labio. ¿Había arruinado una posible amistad con él? No entendía su forma de actuar. Me fijé que iba de un lado a otro, alejándose y acercándose de mí. Entonces, volvió a hablar de nuevo - Una vez bajo tierra, todas son prácticamente iguales, pero las prisiones solo las puede abrir alguien que tenga la marca tenebrosa o el mismo Voldemort.

- Suena casi imposible, liberar a nadie, entonces. – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Como te he dicho, no puedo ayudarte. – dijo, deteniendo su paseo.

- Si realmente no puedes, no hay mucho más que hacer al respecto, supongo. Estoy muy preocupada…

- Lo sé.

No volvió a hablar y tenía curiosidad por saber que pensaba. Odiaba no entender nada si se trataba de un libro o una persona, y Malfoy estaba empezando a frustrarme. Entonces recordé lo otro que quería preguntarle.

- Malfoy ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda usar esto… - saqué el corazón de oro de la cadena, para enseñárselo - … para contactar contigo?

- ¿Por qué… - frunció el ceño y empezó a preguntar.

- En caso de emergencia. – hubo un momento de silencio y por un momento pensé que no podía ponerme en contacto con él.

- Claro, - me dijo finalmente – primero tienes que cerrar el puño alrededor del corazón, – asentí y envolví el pequeño adorno con el puño - luego cierras los ojos – los entrecerré. La última vez que me dijo esas palabras, acabó besándome apasionadamente. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse mientras cerraba los ojos - y te concentras intensamente en lo que quieres que aparezca en mi cadena. Tienes que ser muy concreta, para que no sea difícil de leer.

¿Todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarme? ¿Era realmente tan simple? Recordé las iniciales que se habían grabado en mi cadena y decidí hacer lo mismo. _D.M_. Liberé el corazón, preguntándome si había funcionado. Le vi mirando la parte delantera de su cadena. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – le pregunté, mientras caminaba hacia él. Sostuve en alto el corazón para que pudiera verlo.

- No significó nada. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Eso era mentira, seguro que significó algo - Solo recordarte que la cadena estaba allí.

- ¿En serio? - le pregunté dubitativa.

- ¿Qué más podría significar?

No… no lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a tener la sospecha de que Malfoy luchaba consigo mismo, contra algo que realmente no podía controlar. Volví a recordar esa noche, que me salvaron en Hogwarts, y me pregunté si tendría algo que ver. Tal vez Voldemort le había asignado a Malfoy una misión que lo requería dentro de la Orden y por eso un mortífago aseguró mi escape.

Empujé la posibilidad a un rincón de mi mente, no tenía pruebas de ello, así que iba a tener que andarme con cuidado y averiguar si estaba con nosotros o con ellos.

- ¿Tenias algo que decirme hoy? – le pregunté finalmente.

- Sí. - dijo - En realidad te iba a hablar del traidor. Finnegan… fue asesinado. – bajé la mirada al suelo, aunque supongo que no era una sorpresa.

- Era eso o que lo habían capturado.

- Creo que el traidor lo vendió, porque Voldemort sabía dónde encontrarlo antes de tiempo.

- Bien, al menos sabemos lo que le pasó. – le dije - ¿Tienes idea de quien lo mató? – sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

- Ya te puedes ir por ahora.

Le observé, poco dispuesta a irme por el momento. Todavía no sabía mucho sobre él y sinceramente no sabía cuándo volvería a verle. Realmente, quería saber más sobre él ¿Qué ocultaba detrás de esos ojos de acero? ¿Debajo de ese perfecto pelo rubio platino? ¿Bajo esa fría, expresión calculada?

Iba a ver qué pasaba si le pedía un favor.

- Malfoy, capturamos a Thorfinn Rowle hace dos días. – le dije y empezó a reírse entre dientes.

- Ya le está bien empleado. Es un torpe idiota.

- Bueno, el torpe idiota, no se deja interrogar. ¿Hay alguna manera…

- Legeremancia, - me dijo, antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta - es malísimo en Oclumancia. No podrá defenderse.

- Nosotros… ehm… no tenemos a alguien realmente bueno en Legeremancia. – le contesté.

- ¿Dónde está Shacklebolt?

- Está fuera del país.

- Ya veo. – dijo - Pensé que tú eras buena en eso. He oído que tenías práctica en Oclumancia. – aquí iba a pedirle ayuda.

- ¿Puedo… - empecé, pero cuando le miré a los ojos mi voz se desvaneció ¿Qué había de malo en mí?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Realmente estaba asustada por que me fuera a decir que no? ¡Sólo lo estaba poniendo a prueba!

- ¿Puedo practicar contigo? - me miró sorprendido, pero me sentí aliviada de no ser rechazada al instante

- ¿Qué? – repitió de nuevo.

- Es solo que… nunca he practicado con nadie que sepa Oclumancia. – le dije - Harry aprendió un poco, pero no es demasiado bueno en eso, y yo…

- Granger, no te preocupes. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza - Potter es mejor que Rowle en Oclumancia. Serás capaz de entrar en su cabeza sin problemas.

- Pero, yo quería…

- No te vas a meter en mi cabeza, Granger. – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño ¿Realmente era tan bueno como todo el mundo decía? Le apunté con la varita.

- _Legermens_.

Parecía que había una pared de acero alrededor de su mente. No encontraba nada, ni una grieta, ni una fisura, nada a lo que poder agarrarme. No había puntos débiles, solo una pared lisa y gruesa, que me impedía penetrar en su mente. Intenté derrumbarla varias veces, pero no conseguía nada. No podía pasar.

- Realmente eres muy bueno en Oclumancia. – le concedí.

- Obviamente. – dijo con una sonrisa - De lo contrario ¿Crees que me atrevería a traicionar al Señor Oscuro?- suspiré.

- Bueno, dentro de dos días interrogaré a Rowle. También tengo que preparar una gran cantidad de pociones y no puedo ausentarme del cuartel durante más de una hora seguida.

- Vuelve, entonces. – me dijo – Ya has estado demasiado tiempo aquí.

- Si, debo volver. – dije asintiendo.

Aún estaba reticente a marcharme, pero pasé lentamente delante de él. Cuando estaba detrás de él, me di la vuelta para asegurarme que no estaba mirando. Rápidamente me eché un hechizo desilusionador y me aparecí al otro lado de la habitación.

Obviamente, Malfoy, pensaba que me había ido, suspiró profundamente y fue a sentarse al sofá. Me sonrojé cuando lo vi allí, me recordó al sueño que había tenido con él. Me estremecí cuando una sucesión de escenas pasaron delante de mí y me forcé para volver al presente.

¿Es que era una carga para él reunirse conmigo? ¿Por qué parecía tan… tan aliviado de que me hubiera ido? Y sin embargo había algo que no era alivio en su rostro, algo que no acababa de reconocer. No, no era preocupación, no era la misma expresión que la última vez.

Miré el pequeño corazón de oro colgado de mi cadena y lo sostuve firmemente dentro de mi puño, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que estaba mal espiar a la gente de esa manera, pero realmente quiera entrar en la cabeza de Malfoy. No estaba segura de porque era tan importante, sólo era Malfoy. Entenderlo no debería ser una prioridad para mí. Sin embargo, todavía estaba aquí esperando ver su reacción cuando viera la palabra "gracias" grabada en su cadena.

Cuando me volví a guardar la cadena debajo de la camiseta, dirigí mi mirada hacia él, para verle mirando su cadena, sin pestañear. Vi un atisbo de sonrisa formándose en sus labios, pero antes de poder estar segura, su rostro se volvió tan impasible como antes. Aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en el óvalo.

¿Significaría algo para él que le hubiera dado las gracias? Si fuera así, ¿Por qué?

Cubrió el óvalo con los dedos y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá. Me gustaría entrar en su cabeza, deseaba poder penetrar esa pared increíblemente gruesa que rodeaba su mente. Sabía que descifrar a la gente no era tan fácil como solucionar un enigma o un problema de Runas Antiguas, pero necesitaba una pista, un indicio, cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado ;P y también espero que estéis preparadas, para mañana muajajajaj ;)<strong>

**Espero que la doble actualización de mañana cubra mi ausencia del día dos, de verdad que no me gusta hacer esto, pero tengo bastante que estudiar, pero si encuentro un hueco o noto que la cabeza me va a estallar, a lo mejor intento escaparme un rato para actualizar, pero no os prometo nada, así que espero que paséis una Noche Vieja estupenda :D **

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri: **JEJEJE pues mañana sabremos quien es el traidor, porque traigo doble actualización, pero el día dos no estaré por aquí, aunque a ver si puedo escaparme un rato, pero no creo T-T, Bueno creo que me malinterpretaste cuando dije que no te iba a importar una mierda quien era el traidor, no creo que sea por los motivos que tu piensas, como ya dije se acerca una parte oscura del fic... te lo digo para que tampoco te de un infartooo xDD jajaja no, no es para tanto... Bueno aquí vemos la reacción de Hermione... ya ves que la chica quiere saber que esconde Malfoy como sea... Sii Draco está bastante jodido, en cunato a sentimientos por Hermione se refiere, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no se te haya hecho aburrido, tranquilaa que mañana habrá accion, pero no entre estos dos... Que tengas una maravillosa Noche Vieja, y una entrada de año maravillosa! Besos ^^

**Janet:** Feliz Noche vieja! me alegro que te encantara el capítulo :D espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Y tranquila que mañana llegaremos al capítulo 27, ya que habrá doble actualización, pero el día dos no podré actualizar... aunque lo intentaré ;) espero que tengas una maravillosa despedida del año! Besos!

**Alona:** Me alegro que te gustara ;) Hombre no creo que seas exagerada, yo creo que me habría quedado mirándole con un careto... xDDD, pero bueno Hermione tiene otros planes como puedes ver... quiere saber que hay debajo de esa incógnita llamada Draco... ¿y quien no querría? Bueno pues mañana por fin sabremos quien es el traidor, ya que haré doble actualización ^^ ya que estaré un poco más ocupada debido al estudio, que no he tocado ni un libro en todas las fiestas y tengo tres exámenes el día 17... y me tengo que poner un poco las pilas T-T, pero sólo será hasta ese día ;P aunque siempre intentaré encontrar un huequito. No digo que no te vaya a interesar quien es el traidor sino, que la situación será lo suficientemente tensa para que te preocupen más otras cosas, recuerda que se acerca la parte oscura del fic... Sí, imagínate traducir dos veces el mismo hecho jajaja era un poco pesado, pero la verdad me encantas saber que piensan los dos, aunque te digo que no se van a acabar esos momentos... simplemente serán un pelin más cortos, pero aun así me encanta que ames la historia :D Espero que tengas una mágica Noche vieja y que disfrutes mucho de la entrada de un nuevo año :D Besazos

**Luu: **LUU :D que alegría! Así te puedo felicitar el año nuevo! FELIZ NOCHE VIEJA Y AÑO NUEVO! por si acaso mañana no te pasas por aquí ;P, aunque mañana habrá doble actualización y sabremos quien es el traidor y más cosas que mañana ya la cosa empieza a tensarse... JAJAJAJJ tu análisis Freudiano sobre Hermione es genial xDDD, si está chica no sabe refrenar sus impulsos... pero quien posria con semejante Adonis delante... (baba) xDD En cuanto a que cargo ocupa Voldemort dentro de esa jerarquía creo que es el indiscutible líder, vamos el poderoso máster autoproclamado xD Bueno creo que más que carisma,(como Hitler) lo que hace Voldemort es más aterrorizar, como hemos visto que hace con los estudiantes de séptimo de Durmstrang, si no te unes a él mueres, simple y efectivo... JAJAJA me hizo mucha gracia ver tu emoción sobre las prisiones xDD te adelanto que dentro de poco las conoceremos de primera mano ;) JAJAJAJAJJA y lo de Harry Castro ya me mató xDDDD Tengo que decir que ellos pensaban que lo iban a tener facil en Bristol, pero claro el jodido traidor, se lo largó a Voldy... y fue a esperar a Harry, menos mal que fueron un poco inteligentes y el niño que nadie sabe como sobrevivo volvio a sobrevivir xDD Sii tienes razón en cuanto a que Draco no se lamente i culpa a nadie de su actual situación, es más dice en algunos capítulos, al principio cuando lo interrogan en la Orden que no se confundan que si el es mortifago fue porque así lo quiso... más adelante sabremos más de eso ;) Yo tambien espero que tengas una maravillosa noche buena y que despidas el año como se merece aunque sin pasarse eee ¬¬ JAJAJAJJA tranquila que si alguien me ofrece un baso le escupo dentro ;) jajajaja y ten cuidado esta noche que hay mucho degenerado sueltoo ;P Por cierto, no he visto lo de las caritas T-T

**Bliu Liz:** Feliz noche vieja! espero que disfrutes de esta noche como se merece pero sin desmadrarse ;) Sii D, tiene que estar que se le va a caer el pelo de la frustración xDD, como puedes ver H ya ve algo en D aunque no sabe que, ya ira averiguando más... xD. Espero que mañana te guste la doble actualización, por fin sabremos del traidor... muajajaja me gustaría que me contaras tus teorías acerca del traidor ;) ya que mañana saldrás de dudas jejeje Besazos y disfruta de la nochee ;)


	26. Capítulo 26 D

**Feliz año nuevo!**

**Espero que lo pasarías genial y que no os cueste levantaros ;) Os deseo un genial año a todos y que alcancéis todos vuestros propósitos. Los míos son: disfrutar siempre de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y en cada situación intentar siempre sacar la mejor versión de ti mismo ;) no son muy complicados jajaja ;P pero funcionan ^^**

**Todavia estoy un poco perdida, me he tenido que levantar para sacar a mi perrita y ya aprovecho, que luego me vuelvo pa'l sobre ;P (Dios que mal hablamos los españoles a veces xDD eso significa que vuelvo a la cama xD)**

**Os voy a soltar los dos capítulos a bocajarro, jajajaja**

**A leer!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 (Draco)<strong>

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que vi a Granger. Había velando su sueño durante diez minutos cada noche, convenciéndome a mí mismo, diciéndome que si la veía no pensaría mucho en ella durante el día, pero solo era una excusa, pensara en ella o no la veía en todas partes.

Tomé otro trago de whisky de fuego y mire hacia la chimenea con tristeza.

Hoy había sido un día muy largo. Voldemort había decidido que quería que probara su nueva maldición con algunos prisioneros. No era del todo nueva, después de todo no dejaba de ser una modificación de la maldición _Cruciatus_. Todavía no tenía un buen nombre, pero el conjuro se realizaba diciendo _Crucio Locus, _el hechizo concentraba todo el dolor provocado por la maldición _Cruciatus_, en el lugar del cuerpo de la víctima, que decidía el atacante. No podía ni empezar a imaginarme lo mucho que debía doler.

Todavía podía oír los gritos.

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaron fuertemente y me di cuenta de que la cabeza de Theo estaba metida en el fuego.

- Draco, ¿Estás en tu casa? Estoy bloqueado otra vez.

- Si, lo estoy. ¿Necesitas algo?

- En realidad no. Sólo tengo algo de nervios. – me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Nervios? ¿Tienes una nueva misión, entonces?

- Sí. Vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?

- Vamos a rescatar a Rowle.

Inmediatamente empecé a preocuparme. Rowle estaba capturado por la Orden. Si Theo y los otros estaban pensando "matar dos pájaros de un tiro", no era muy difícil imaginar quien era el otro "pájaro". Voldemort querría encontrar a la persona que recibía información sobre los mortífagos, para poder encontrar al traidor, o sea a mí.

- ¿Cuándo? – le pregunté.

- Me voy en pocos minutos.

- ¿Quién va? – pregunté otra vez.

- Dolohov, Travers, Crabbe y Goyle padres, - me contestó – me sorprendió que me eligiera a mí, en vez de a ti.

¿Sospechaba algo?

- Probablemente es porque estoy trabajando en otra cosa, en este momento. – le contesté.

Y era cierto. Pareció quedar satisfecho con el efecto que tuvo su nueva maldición en los prisioneros, y se suponía que debía trabajar en un nuevo grupo mañana por la mañana.

- Hmm, si, probablemente tengas razón. – me dijo Theo.

- Bueno y, ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Podría darte algunos consejos, si estas nervioso. – le dije. Me devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Todo lo que realmente tengo que hacer es coger a la sangre sucia. Los demás serán los que combatirán. – casi perdí la capacidad de hablar, pero me obligué a controlarme.

- ¿La sangre sucia? ¿No será la sangre sucia de Granger? – le pregunté, con el corazón en un puño.

- Exacto.

¡Maldita sea! Ella iba a estar allí, seguro que estaba allí. ¡Joder!

- ¿Para qué tienes que capturarla específicamente? – le pregunté haciéndome el desinteresado, si insistía mucho, empezaría a sospechar.

- Bueno, te enteraste de lo que le paso a tu tía en Nottingham ¿No? – me preguntó – Creo que tenemos un traidor y el Señor Oscuro cree que la sangre sucia sabrá quién es. – fruncí el ceño.

- Y, ¿Cómo sabe que Granger lo sabe? – Theo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? - entonces, escuché una explosión al otro lado y fruncí el ceño mirando detrás de Theo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunté.

- Me tengo que ir. Me llaman, gracias por hablar conmigo, Draco. – sacudí la cabeza.

- No hay problema, amigo. – le dije, distraídamente.

Su cara desapareció del fuego y me puse a pasear con preocupación. Agarré el óvalo de debajo de la camisa y cerré el puño a su alrededor. Ella no podía estar allí, no podían capturarla.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde tenían a Rowle. No podía ayudarla, no podía hacer nada…

Me sentía impotente…

_Que no esté allí, que no esté allí…_

Mi mente estaba inquieta, deseando poder hacer algo más que solo alertarla. Volé hacia el baño, para coger el cuenco y lo lancé sobre la mesita de café. Un momento después estaba viendo como Granger hablaba con Rowle.

¿Por qué no había nadie más en la habitación? ¿La dejaban sola con Rowle? Parecía completamente normal, y me pregunté si habría visto el mensaje de su cadena. Envolví mi mano otra vez alrededor del óvalo y pensé una nueva palabra "PELIGRO", mantuve mis ojos abiertos, negándome a apartarlos de ella, por lo que la palabra tardó un poco más en materializarse en su colgante.

Su reacción ante el ardor, fue un imperceptible estremecimiento. Observé como le daba la espalda a Rowle, diciendo algo que no pude oír. Lupin abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación y Granger le dijo algo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Esa nueva habitación estaba vacía.

¡Joder! ¿Es que sólo estaban ellos dos? Contra, Dolohov, Travers, Theo y los padres de Greg y Vince…

Granger sacó su cadena, para mirar el mensaje. Su expresión era de confusión, pero entonces ella miro hacia arriba, sorprendido, me di cuenta de que dos figuras encapuchadas habían entrado en la habitación. Granger pareció reconocer la máscara de Dolohov, ya que se alejó de él a toda prisa lanzando maldiciones a ambos intrusos.

Theo entró en la habitación, disparando desde su varita unas cuerdas, que se dirigían a ella. Dolohov y el señor Crabbe ya habían entrado en la otra habitación. Granger intentó aturdir a Theo, que se apartó y le dio al señor Goyle en su lugar. Ella esquivó las cuerdas y echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Theo conjuró un muro de fuego, bloqueándole el paso. Travers intentó desarmarla, pero el hechizo rebotó y tuvo que apartarse para no ser golpeado con él.

Bueno, al menos sabía que el hechizo que le puse a su cadena, funcionaba.

Miraba ansiosamente, agarrando el cuenco con las dos manos, mientras ella se batía en duelo contra Travers y Theo. La mayoría de hechizos que le lanzaban o eran desviados o rebotaban, pero podía asegurar que el poder de la cadena se estaba agotando. Joder… ¿Dónde coño estaba Lupin? Tenía que conseguir sacar a Granger de allí.

La puerta de la otra habitación se abrió de repente, y apareció Rowle. Maldita sea, eso significaba que Lupin estaba perdiendo. Rowle se unió a la lucha contra Granger, sus cejas estaban fruncidas de la concentración, mientras disparaba maldición tras maldición a sus atacantes, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que los hechizos de los otros no le llegaban y estaba aprovechando esa ventaja al máximo.

Un hechizo aturdidor, pasó rozando la cabeza de Granger goleando la pared de detrás de ella, creando una grieta. ¡Mierda! El poder de la cadena debía haberse debilitado. Ella mantenía un encantamiento escudo a su alrededor, mientras intentaba llegar a la salida, lanzandoles alguna maldición.

Mierda… no podía ver esto…

Pero no podía apartar los ojos del agua.

La puerta de la otra habitación volvió a abrirse y Dolohov salió de ella, con un Lupin inconsciente, levitando detrás de él. Granger se paró un momento, antes de continuar hacia la salida. Dolohov le ladró algo mientras apuntaba con la varita al hombre lobo, Granger pareció vacilar, y le gritó algo a Dolohov. Él empezó hablar de nuevo y Granger dejó caer la varita al suelo.

- ¡No! – grité en mi sala de estar vacía - ¡Joder, Granger, no!

Furioso lancé el cuenco de agua contra la pared del fondo. Chocó con fuerza y cayó al suelo, salpicando toda el agua por los alrededores.

Me puse en pie, y empecé a dar vueltas con locura.

¿Dónde iban a llevarla? Suponía, que directamente a Voldemort. Después de todo había pedido capturarla, para descubrir al traidor. Ni siquiera me preocupaba que me descubrieran, incluso me cambiaría el lugar con ella.

Claro que estaba asustado de ser el foco de la ira de Voldemort, pero la sola idea de Granger siendo torturada…

Sabía que me atraía, que me interesaba, incluso podría decir que estaba encaprichado de ella, pero… este sentimiento… era indescriptible…

¡Maldita sea!

Tenía que liberarla, incluso si moría en el intento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> _Crucio Locus_ es un hechizo que me he inventado. "Locus" en latín significa "lugar" o "ubicación", por lo menos según lo que he encontrado en internet.

**Dentro de poco sabremos como funciona realmente esa maldición que tan ingeniosamente se inventó elizaye ;) **

**Buenoooo... ya veis como va la cosa... ahora en el próximo capítulo veremos el ataque desde el punto de vista de Hermione.**

**Nos vemos ahora ;)**

**Besitos! **


	27. Capítulo 27 H

**Holaa de nuevo! **

**Espero que disfrutéis mucho del primer día del año ;)**

**Disfrutad del capítulo!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27 (Hermione)<strong>

Me senté en una silla en la mesa, frente a Rowle.

- Estaré fuera, Hermione. – me dijo Lupin, saliendo de la habitación.

Todavía no entendía por qué habían decidido hacer un interrogatorio privado, pero supuse que era para que me pudiera concentrar bien en penetrar su mente.

Primero, decidí darle una oportunidad.

- Rowle, ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – le pregunté.

- Sí, sí. – me contestó con aburrimiento. Estaba atado a una silla, así que no tenía nada con lo que amenazarme.

En lugar de sentir miedo por estar en una habitación con un mortífago, sentía repulsión. Escuché decir a Tonks y Lupin que este hombre no dudaba en matar mujeres y niños siempre y cuando fueran sangre sucias. Aunque seguramente, la mayoría de mortífagos hacían eso, pero estar tan cerca de uno, sin su máscara, me hacía sentir asco.

- Así que, ¿Qué vas hacerme, sangre sucia?

- Puedes llamarme lo que quieras. - le dije, con indiferencia – Voy a darte una oportunidad. ¿Sabes quién ha traicionado a la Orden?

- Oh, te gustaría saberlo ¿No? – me dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Por qué no tenía miedo? Lo tenía completamente a mi merced. Podía hacerle cualquier cosa, sin restricciones. No había razón para que no tuviera miedo.

- Si no eres sincero conmigo, tendré que usar _Legeremancia_ contigo. – le dije.

No me gustaba invadir las mentes ajenas. Para mí, no era muy diferente de torturar a alguien para sacarle información, ya que era una grave violación de la intimidad. Sabía que en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, pero aun así…

- Oh, adelante. No veo nada malo que sepas la verdad, después de esta noche.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Después de esta noche? ¿Qué podía significar eso?

Tan pronto como tuve contacto visual con él, profundicé en su mente. Malfoy tenía razón, las barreras de Rowle se desmoronaban con el mínimo esfuerzo por mi parte y rápido estaba recorriendo sus recuerdos. El corazón de la cadena, empezó arder, pero no tenía tiempo de comprobarlo.

Me concentré en Voldemort, intentado ir al recuerdo más reciente.

Me encontraba en una habitación oscura, mirando la parte trasera de un sillón muy alto. En la mesa estaban Rowle, Dolohov, Mulciber, Crabbe padre, el señor Malfoy y Voldemort que estaba dando órdenes en un silbido silencioso. Avancé un poco hasta encontrar un recuerdo donde Rowle, estaba mirando esa misma habitación desde una rendija. Estaba mirando la parte de atrás de un hombre de baja estatura, con las piernas arqueadas y poco pelo en la cabeza.

No…

Mundungus Fletcher.

Kingsley nos aseguró que sería el mejor hombre para recabar información sobre los mortífagos, porque era un criminal. Le habíamos creído porque a pesar de su cobardía, su manera de merodear por los callejones, le había hecho ganar alguna que otra información útil.

Pero ahora, tenía sentido.

Él fue el que nos dio pistas falsas sobre lo del Caldero Chorreante. Él nos había dado la ubicación del campamento de Bristol. Y no tenía ni idea de nuestro ataque a Nottingham, porque había sido una cosa imprevista. Lo único que quedaba por comprobar era si sabía o no de la misión de Seamus.

Me retiré de la mente de Rowle, para encontrármelo con una expresión de suficiencia en la cara.

- Mundungus Fletcher. – le dije.

- Si, Mundungus Fletcher. – dijo asintiendo. El corazón de oro me volvió a quemar y me puse en pie.

- Bueno, ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Ahora todo lo que está por decidir es tu destino. – le dije y levanté la voz llamando a Lupin que entró en la habitación un momento después.

- El espía es Mundungus. – le dije.

- ¿Estas segura? – me preguntó y asentí.

- Tengo que salir fuera un momento.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Tan pronto como estuve fuera, saqué la cadena para ver que ponía. Solo había una palabra, en letras mayúsculas, "PELIGRO", ¿Qué…?

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos mortífagos entraron en la habitación. Inmediatamente reconocí a Dolohov y corrí hacia la otra punta de la habitación lanzándoles hechizos aturdidores, pero ambos se fueron hacia la habitación donde estaban Lupin y Rowle.

Un tercer mortífago apareció en escena apuntándome con la varita de la cual empezaron a salir cuerdas, que se dirigían hacia mí. Las esquivé y le lancé otro hechizo aturdidor, fallé, y le di a un cuatro mortífago que había en la puerta. Corrí hacia la salida, pero el tercer mortífago conjuro un muro de fuego, que me bloqueó el paso. Un quinto mortífago intentó desarmarme, pero el hechizo rebotó y se fue en su dirección.

Una vez más, repelía hechizos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pude bloquear la mayoría de hechizos que venían hacia mí, menos unos, que volvió a rebotar. Cogí confianza gracias a esa ventaja, me puse en una posición más ofensiva, dando un paso adelante, y alternando hechizos entre los dos. Avancé un poco más hacia ellos y finalmente pude ver a través del muro de fuego la salida.

De repente, se abrió la puerta de la otra habitación y Rowle salió de ella. Jadeé, Dolohov y el otro mortífago debían haberlo liberado. Se unió a sus compañeros, y me di cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que no estaba preocupado, antes. Esto había sido una puesta a punto. El cabrón sabía que vendrían a buscarle.

Enfurecida, corrí más rápido, intentando llegar a la salida, para poder llegar a desaparecerme. Habíamos puesto un hechizo anti-aparición en toda la casa, como medida de precaución, pero nunca me imaginé que tendría que luchar por poder salir y aparecerme.

Lanzaba una gran cantidad de hechizos despreocupadamente, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me dijo que estaba tentando a la suerte y que lo que me estuviera protegiendo podría dejar de hacerlo. Le hice caso intentando ir más allá del muro de fuego y cambiar a una posición más defensiva, atacando de vez en cuando. Apunté con mi varita al muro de fuego y grité:

- _¡Aguamenti!_

El agua acabó con la mayor parte del muro, pero una maldición golpeó en mi escudo protector y tuve que girarme para bloquear algunos más. Cuando volví hacia atrás el muro de fuego volvía a estar ahí.

Oí un fuerte golpe de la puerta abriéndose, pero no me podía permitir mirar hacia allí, los tres mortífagos con los que luchaba me mantenían muy ocupada. Hasta que escuché la voz de Dolohov.

- ¡Deja de resistirte, sangre sucia, o mato a tu amigo!

Seguí bloqueando hechizos que venían hacia mí, aunque habían disminuido. Sólo uno de los tres mortífagos con los que luchaba me seguía atacando, pero con una señal de Dolohov se detuvo, también. Vi a Lupin, inconsciente, fuertemente atado con cuerdas y flotando a varios metros del suelo.

- No. – dije mirando a Dolohov.

- Como quieras. – me respondió, apuntando con la varita hacia Lupin.

No era una amenaza en vano, y lo sabía. ¡Maldita, sea! No podía dejarlo morir así. Lancé mi varita al suelo, e inmediatamente uno de los mortífagos convocó a Voldemort.

Dolohov me apuntó con la varita, e instintivamente retrocedí.

Me di cuenta de que la cadena aun esta fuera de mi camiseta. Lo apreté con fuerza en mi mano y cerré los ojos pensando en una sola palabra. _Mundungus_.

De repente, noté la fuerza de un hechizo, y choqué dolorosamente contra la pared que tenía detrás.

¿Iban a matarme?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno ajajja espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia y podías esperar un día sin capítulos, ya se que es un punto critico, pero bueno, espero que nadie acabe sin uñas por la espera xDD a partir de ahora si que viene la parte oscura... <strong>

**Besazos y gracias por acompañarme en esta genial aventura :D**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Janet: **Muchísimas gracias Janet (por cierto me encanta tu nombre ;P) Espero que pasaras una noche genial y que tengas un primer día de año estupendo :D Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta doble actualización ;)

**Alona: **Hola guapísima! Espero que pasaras una fantástica noche y un mejor primer día de año! Como puedes ver no le ha dado mucha importancia a como Hermione tendría que salir de allí, yo creo que como Draco no vive ahí, vive en la Mansión Malfoy (esa casita es solo su refugio) supongo que se iría de allí rápido y Hermione pudo irse tranquila, es mi suposición ;) Si, supongo que para Hermione tiene que ser raro como se esta comportando Malfoy con ella y por esa está tan curiosa es como si tuviera un buen libro delante y no pudiera abrirlo... Empieza a desesperarse, pero bueno ahora esta en una situación un tanto comprometida, ves porque dije que en ese momento no os importaría lo del traidor jajaja Espero que estés preparada porque vienen unos capítulos un poquito oscuros, pero bueno todo pasa y es solo una fase ;) Espero que la espera no se haga muy larga, mañana, sabes que si encuentro un hueco me dejaré caer por aquí ^^, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas T-T me tengo que espabilar ajajja y mcuhcisisimas gracias! Besazos!


	28. Capítulo 28 H

**Buenos días!**

**Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera, yo os eché de menos ayer... :( Fue un día muuuuu aburrido xD pero bueno ya estamos aquí otra vez ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, tengo ganas de saber que pensáis de esta etapa... :D**

**Sin nada más que añadir ;) un besazo a todas y que disfrutéis mucho del capítulo *-***

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 (Hermione)<strong>

Hacía frio.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de algo que sujetaba, dolorosamente, mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Algo frío y duro.

¿Cadenas?

¡Mierda!

La última cosa que recordaba era estar rindiéndome, ante Dolohov y varios mortífagos más. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantos eran. ¿Cuatro o cinco, incluyendo a Dolohov?

No quería abrir los ojos y ver donde estaba.

Moví mis piernas, colocando mi peso sobre ellas, para aliviar un poco mis muñecas, pero me di cuenta de que también estaba atada por los tobillos. ¿Cómo me había metido en esto?

Escuché una voz masculina, que reconocí, pero no sabía de dónde.

- Es Granger… hay algo raro en ella. – decía – Cuando estábamos luchando con ella, nuestros ataques cambiaban de dirección o simplemente se disolvían, cada vez que se acercaban a ella. Es desconcertante.

La respuesta vino a mano de una voz que sí que reconocí al instante, Lucius Malfoy.

- Sí, he oído decir a Bellatrix afirmando que incluso la maldición de Dolohov, no tuvo efecto en ella. Por supuesto, estoy casi dispuesto a creérmelo, pero antes tengo que probarlo.

- Bueno, aquí está su celda. – dijo la voz familiar.

Entonces me di cuenta de quién era la voz, Theodore Nott. Pensé que había muerto. Blaise no estaba seguro cuando le preguntamos, pero después de tanto tiempo, todos supusimos que había muerto.

Escuché el clic de una cerradura al abrirse, seguido del ruido que hizo la puerta de la celda al abrirse. Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Tal vez si parecía inconsciente, podía obtener algún tipo de información útil, aunque no estaba segura como me ayudaría, en este punto. También podía aceptar la derrota. Las probabilidades de salir con vida de aquí estaban noventa millones a uno.

No. No iba a renunciar, no importaba lo que pasara.

Abrí los ojos y vi que los dos llevaban el traje de mortífagos.

- Hola Nott, Malfoy. – dije, intentando que el miedo no se notara en mi voz.

- Bueno, parece que nuestra querida sangre sucia, tiene buen oído para las voces. – dijo Malfoy, quitándose la máscara. Nott hizo lo mismo.

Me quedé mirándoles, esperando que hicieran lo que habían venido hacer.

- No estamos dispuestos a hablar eh… - dijo Lucius – Si cooperas, te permitiremos volver con la Orden.

- ¿Viva? – pregunté. Malfoy empezó a reírse, enviando escalofríos por toda mí espina dorsal. O tal vez solo temblaba a causa de la temperatura del ambiente.

- Realmente eres una chica inteligente.

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí? – les escupí – Escupirlo ya, para negarme y acabar ya con todo esto. – Nott se río entre dientes.

- Que impaciente, Granger.

- Es muy sencillo. – saltó Lucius – Sólo te estamos preguntando si vas a cooperar o no.

- Me sorprende que lo preguntes.

- Estoy comprobando si te has vuelto más inteligente. – dijo Lucius.

- Elige. – dijo Nott, con impaciencia.

- No es que seáis muy convincentes. – les dije. Entonces, otro mortífago entró en la habitación.

- Nott, te necesitan arriba. Yo me quedo. – Lucius se volvió y asintió con la cabeza al reconocer al recién llegado.

- Mulciber. – dijo Lucius mientras Nott se iba.

- Malfoy. – le saludó de vuelta Mulciber que se volvió a mirarme sonriendo amenazadoramente – Bueno, bueno, bueno finalmente te tenemos aquí. El Señor Oscuro estará encantado. – dio unos pasos acercándose a mí y yo agarré fuerte las cadenas por lo que pudiera pasar – Hemos oído, sangre sucia, que de alguna manera eres invencible a nuestros hechizos. Dime, ¿Cómo te las has arreglado?

- No lo sé. – le dije.

Y era verdad. Lo hablé con McGonagall y después con Lupin y ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser. No había hecho nada diferente, así que no entendía como me protegía.

- ¿Crees que dice la verdad, Malfoy?

- Lo dudo. Esta sangre sucia siempre ha sido inteligente. – le contesto, Malfoy.

- Bueno, vamos a ver si encontramos alguna pista en su cuerpo ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Mulciber, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Dio un paso más y se acercó para desabrochar mi suéter.

_Oh Merlín, no._

Lucius Malfoy se movió un poco hacia un lado, para obtener un mejor ángulo de visión y yo estaba temblando de miedo. Mulciber vio mis muñecas encadenadas y frunció el ceño.

- Eso es incómodo ¿No? – me comentó. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer mi suéter.

- Nos gustaría que nos dijeras como lo has hecho.

- _No lo sé_.- repetí, entre dientes.

- Bien, vamos a intentar otra cosa. ¿Qué mortífago ha traicionado al Señor Oscuro? – no le respondí y esta vez con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer mi camiseta. Me estremecí, cuando el frío golpeo mi piel expuesta – Honestamente, disfruto más si no contestas las preguntas y continuamos así. – dijo, inclinándose hacia mí. Le miré con una expresión de ira en la cara y le escupí. Apuntó con su varita a su camisa, se limpió la saliva y me miró – Te arrepentirás de esto, sangre sucia.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, desvaneció toda mi ropa. Luché en vano contra las cadenas que me aprisionaban, intentando alejar mi cuerpo, desnudo, de esos asquerosos hombres. Mulciber estaba luchando con su cinturón y una oleada de nauseas se apoderó de mí.

- No… - dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Deslizaba la cremallera de sus pantalones cuando se detuvo, mirando mi pecho. Mis ojos estaban inundados, pero aunque estaba temblando de miedo, me parpadeaban furiosamente, intentando contener las lágrimas. No iba a llorar delante de estos monstruos.

Sus dedos rozaron mi pecho, mientras yo intentaba alejarme en vano. Pero me di cuenta de que el roce fue muy leve y que él había cogido la cadena que rodeaba mi cuello.

- Pensé que había hecho desaparecer todo lo que llevabas. – dijo Mulciber - ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Importa? – contestó Lucius, cortándome antes de que pudiera responder – Es una baratija, nada más.

- Tranquilo, Malfoy. Si resistió el _Evanesco_, podría ser lo que la está protegiendo. – gruñó Mulciber, volviendo su atención a mí - ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – yo sólo le miré.

De un tirón intentó sacarme la cadena, pero esta no se rompía y sólo consiguió echarme la cabeza para adelante. Frunció el ceño, dándole la vuelta a la cadena, buscando el cierre, dándose cuenta de que no había ninguno. Estaba tan sorprendida como él. Recordé claramente el día que Malfoy me puso la cadena alrededor del cuello. Mulciber, me pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza, pero tan pronto estuvo en sus manos, desapareció y volvió aparecer alrededor de mi cuello. Si no estuviera tan aterrorizada, por no decir expuesta, me habría reído de la expresión de desconcierto en su cara.

- Te vas a enterar. – dijo entre dientes, mientras volvía a acercarse a mí, abriendo sus pantalones.

Joder_. Por favor, no_. Esto no me podía estar pasando.

Cerré los ojos apretándolos, deseando en mi cabeza, que alguien viniera a salvarme. Sus ásperas manos se introdujeron en mis muslos, yo intenté cerrar las piernas, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Dejé escapar un grito furioso y me esforcé más. Luego escuché un grito ahogado, abrí los ojos para ver qué pasaba y vi que Mulciber había trastabillado unos pasos y cayó de rodillas.

- Mulciber, ¿Qué diablos…? – dijo Lucius, alarmado.

- Joder. – gruñó Mulciber, con una mano en el estómago – Es ese corazón de oro, te lo aseguro ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de él! – Malfoy le ayudó a ponerse en pie. – ¡Estaba brillando, lo vi!

Lucius sólo sacudió la cabeza, con algo parecido al disgusto en su rostro mientras ayudaba a Mulciber a llevarlo fuera de aquí. Un momento después, otros dos mortífagos llegaron. No reconocí bien sus máscaras y no se dirigieron a mí. El más alto sostenía un látigo y el otro una espada.

- Venga. – les gruñí.

El mortífago más alto empuñó el látigo contra mí, pero chocó contra una barrera invisible y me sorprendió no sentir dolor. No me alcanzaba. ¿Estaba protegida de cualquier ataque, entonces?

Le eché un vistazo a la cadena que todavía colgaba entre mis pechos desnudos y vi aún grabadas allí mis dos iniciales "_H.G_" ¿Era realmente el pequeño corazón de oro, la razón por la que no podían hacerme daño? Si lo era, significaba que Malfoy… ¿Qué Malfoy me estaba protegiendo?

El más bajito levantó la espada, con el objetivo de darme en el hombro, pero una vez más chocó contra algo y se desvió. Furioso, lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez de lado, pero volvió a chocar contra algo y la espada se deslizó hasta el suelo. Soltó un rugido y volvió a la carga, esta vez intentando clavarme la espada en el estómago. La espada se detuvo a un palmo de mí, pero podía decir que por cómo estaban de rígidos los brazos del mortífago, lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó volver a sacarla, pero la espada no se movió y el mortífago abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le ladró su compañero. El mortífago bajito, soltó la espada, que se quedó flotando por un momento, hasta caer con estrepito al suelo.

- Hay una magia extraña corriendo por ahí. – dijo el mortífago bajito. El alto volvió a empuñar su látigo varias veces más, pero sin alcanzarme. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir de ahí. Uno de ellos se detuvo en la puerta y dirigí mí mirada hacia él.

- No creas que hemos acabado contigo, asquerosa sangre sucia. – me dijo – Volveremos. - Le miré intensamente.

- Estaré esperando, entonces.

La puerta se cerró y oí como se desvanecían sus pasos a medida que se alejaban. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en encontrar una manera de anular el efecto de la cadena. ¿Realmente era lo único que me protegía? No podía imaginarme por qué Malfoy haría algo así… y, ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan poderoso incluso para parar la maldición de Dolohov? Mi cuerpo tembló recordando que casi había sido violada y torturada, no podía creer mi suerte.

- ¿Hermione? - la voz que me llegó desde la celda vecina, era mucho más débil de lo normal, pero la reconocí al momento.

- ¿Blaise? – le llamé.

- Joder, eres tú realmente.

- Por Merlín, Blaise. ¿Estás bien?, suenas horrible.

- Gracias, Hermione. Tú sí que sabes hacer que uno se sienta mejor. – no podía creerlo, tenía tiempo para bromas, incluso en esa situación.

- Blasie, no estoy bromeando. – le regañé.

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo te pillaron? – suspiré.

- Fuimos traicionados por Mundungus Fletcher.

- Siempre pensé que era un tío raro, pero nunca pensé que tendría las pelotas para hacerlo… ¿Alguien más en la Orden lo sabe?

- No lo sé.

- Suena, bastante mal. ¿Alguien más estaba contigo?

- Derribaron a Lupin, pero no sé qué más pasó después. – dije, en voz baja. Esperaba fervientemente que Lupin estuviera bien - ¿Has visto a Lee o a Alicia?

- No, ningún rastro de ellos. Los mortífagos no dijeron nada, por mucho que pregunté.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti?

- Aceptar un trato, ser otro espía en la Orden, nada inesperado. – contestó Blaise.

- ¿Cuántas posibilidades crees que tenemos de escapar? – le pregunté, después de un rato.

- ¿Honestamente? Tal vez, una en un millón.

- Por lo menos, nos tenemos el uno al otro. – le dije, con voz queda.

- Si… - agregó Blaise.

Me quedé mirando el suelo de la celda, deseando poder tener una sola prenda de ropa con la que cubrirme. Me dolían los brazos de tenerlos tanto rato estirados por encima de mi cabeza y tenía las muñecas magullada, por las cadenas que las sostenían.

Esperaba que le hubiera llegado mi mensaje a Malfoy…

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Hermione... <strong>

**Mañana también tengo que estudiar (bueno cada dia xD) y no creo poder actualizar, pero eso si nos vemos el lunes ^^**

**Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Bliu Liz: **Muchísimas gracias guapa! Espero que te haya encantado el capítulo, esto se complica más cada vez jejeje y muchísimas gracias por estar ahí casi siempre ;) eres grandeee ^^ Besos!

**miri: **Bueno ya ves que ayer no pude actualizar, así que nada de dia de retraso :P joer, pero si te queda nada para los exámenes, te mando toda mi fuerza y animo ;) y espero que salgan bien (a las dos xD) jajaja si las uvas, son como pequeñas bombitas de jugo esperando para ahogarte jajajaj me alegro que tu noche vieja fuera fantástica ^^ Sii, los capítulos de Hermione a mi me encantan ya que no sabe que pensar y eso es lo que nos transmite, y vamos conociendo poco a poco a Draco según su punto de vista :D AJJAJA ves porque decía que lo del traidor seria lo de menos en el capítulo, pero te digo que la historia no acaba ahí, queda muchooo camino ^^ Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo! y Supongo que actualizaré el lunes ya.. :( Besazos guapisima!

**Janet:** AJAJJA si es contradictorio, pero también lo entiendo, cuando lo leí por primera vez tampoco me gustó, y encima no es una etapa de un capítulo, si no más bien de 5 o así... Bueno el lunes veremos que es lo que ha hecho Draco, ¿habrá intentado rescatarla? espero que te guste este capítulo, que yo creo que es una de cal y otra de arena ^^ Uooo muchas gracias guapisima! que sepas que aquí también tienes una amiga, al otro lado del charco ;) ^^ guapaaa! Besazos!

**Alona:** AJAJAJA mira que no me hacéis caso ee... y ves como me imaginaba que lo del traidor seria lo de menos en ese capítulo... Si, muchas dijisteis que podia ser Mundungus por lo del Caldero Chorreante, nunca os quise quitar la duda jeje, pero ya te digo que eso no ha acabado allí así que atentos que la historia no ha acabado, queda más de la mitad aun... En el siguiente capítulo veremos que ha estado haciendo Draco, si ha ido a rescatarla o que, el siguiente es un capítulo que me gusta mucho, así que espero que tu también lo disfrutes, ya que estos capítulos van a ser un poco sufridos.. La verdad no se si lo pone en algún lado aunque creo que sí, donde estaban interrogando a Rowle no era el cuartel ni ninguna casa franca, creo que era un sitio, medio abandonado, donde hacen interrogatorios, veremos si lo dice más adelante, pero creo que sí, si no no se de donde he sacado esta información ajjaja y creo que estaban solos para intimidar al mortifago y para que fuera más "seguro"... Un besoazo guapa espero que disfrutes del capítulo, supongo que actualizaré el lunes... putos estudios jajaja


	29. Capítulo 29 D

**Wolasss! ¿Sorpresaa? xD**

**Estoy desayunando y me he dicho, tengo una hora antes de llegue mi prima y vayamos al "Corte Ingles" a ultimar los regalitos de reyes :D muaaajajajja como me gusta el día de reyes :D**

**Así que aquí estoy :D **

**Este capítulo me gusta, porque no hay drama en él, y el siguiente es interesante, también des del punto de vista de Draco ;)**

**Espero que os guste!**

**A leer ^^**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29 (Draco)<strong>

Aparecer por aquí, era una jodida misión suicida. Estaba claramente fuera de mí. Levanté el puño para golpear de nuevo la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe.

- M…Malfoy. – dijo Potter sorprendido, con su varita apuntándome a la cara - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Estoy aquí para deciros que Granger descubrió quien era el traidor. Ahora bien, o bajas esa varita y me dejas entrar o me atacas, y destaré el infiero aquí fuera. – Potter, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione?

- Esa no era una de las opciones, Potter.

Potter se alejó un poco, haciéndome espacio para entrar, pero no bajó la varita. Era justo. Después de todo, no le había dado motivos para confiar en mí. Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta.

- ¿Qué mierda está haciendo, Malfoy, aquí? – escuché la voz de alguien que venía por las escaleras. Eché un vistazo para encontrarme a la comadreja, a mitad del camino de las escaleras, mirándome.

- No tengo tiempo para esto. – les dije – Granger descubrió la identidad del traidor. Si no me equivoco, pronto llegará aquí con la noticia de que Granger y Lupin cayeron en una emboscada, mientras interrogaban a Rowle. En ese momento yo ya debería estar fuera desde hace rato.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Potter.

- Mundungus Fletcher.

- ¿Dung? – preguntó Weasley – No, no lo haría.

- Él no sabe que trabajo para la Orden ¿Verdad? – les pregunté. Potter negó.

- No, no lo sabe nadie que no estuviera en la reunión ese día… y estoy bastante seguro de que él no había llegado aún.

- Perfecto. No me gustaría mucho que fuera a Voldemort hablando sobre mí.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es Dung? – me preguntó Weasley llegando al final de las escaleras. Sacó la varita y también me estaba apuntando, yo sólo le miré.

- No tienes más que confiar en mí. – le contesté – Granger y Lupin, han sido capturados por los mortífagos, y voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para sacarlos, pero no hay garantías.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no ayudaste a los mortífagos a capturarlos? – me exigió Weasley, acercándose a mí hasta clavarme la varita en el pecho.

- ¿Estaría aquí si quisiera ayudar a los mortífagos? – le devolví la pregunta.

- Malfoy, no podemos simplemente aceptar tus palabras. Todo esto podría ser un elaborado… - comenzó Potter.

Levanté mis manos, frustrado. A la mierda. Al parecer, me daba igual vivir o morir, en este punto ya ¿Qué más daba guardar secretos? Metí las manos debajo de mi camisa y saqué la cadena de plata.

- ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó Weasley.

- Así es como Granger y yo nos comunicamos. No me preguntes como funciona. – dije hablando rápido, para ahorrar tiempo – Hace dos días ella me dijo que iría a interrogar a Rowle, esta noche. Hace unas horas oí como unos mortífagos estaban preparando una trampa a Granger, para cuando fuera a interrogar a Rowle. Intenté advertirla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que era demasiado tarde? – me preguntó Potter.

- Le he oído decir a un mortífago que ya lo habían hecho. - contesté mintiendo.

Entonces les mostré el óvalo, para enseñarles la palabra que había aparecido justo después de que lanzara el cuenco contra la pared: _Mundungus._

- Es lo último que recibí de ella.

- ¿Seguro que quería decir que era el traidor?

-Sí. – le contesté con impaciencia – Ahora sí que debería irme. Y cuando Mundungus asomé su hocico por aquí, atraparlo. Contactar con McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Nymphadora, o quien tenga autoridad por aquí y explicárselo. – ambos parecían sorprendidos por mi petición, pero Potter asintió. – Buena suerte, Potter, Weasley – les dije asintiendo en su dirección. Me dispuse a salir, pero Potter me adelantó rápidamente, bloqueándome la salida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gruñí, consciente de que la varita de Weasley aun apuntaba a mi espalda.

- Quédate. – me dijo Potter – Sabremos si mientes o no cuando Mundungus llegue. Si no lo haces, pensaré que estas mintiendo y no puedo dejar que te vayas.

- No puedes hacer que me quede. – le dije, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Tienes mi varita en la espalda, Malfoy. – gruñó Weasley – ni siquiera lo pienses, estarías muerto antes de intentarlo. – poco a poco me di la vuelta para encararlo, sonriendo.

- ¿Enserio? Tienes una oportunidad, comadreja.

- Ron, no. –le detuvo Potter.

- A lo mejor la acepto – me contestó Weasley, entre dientes mientras su cara se ponía roja.

- Hazlo. – le dije, intentando incitarlo. Si Weasley se me abalanzaba, podría llegar a Potter y desviarlo de mi camino.

- Ron, no merece la pena.

- Sabes, Granger, ¿Esa amiga sangre sucia tuya? La he besado. – le dije con una expresión orgullosa en la cara, mientras él cada vez se ponía más rojo.

- ¿Qué tú qué? – rugió.

- La besé hasta dejarla sin sentido. – agregué.

- ¡Ron, no! – gritó Potter. Un chillido estridente empezó alzarse, pero por encima del ruido, se escuchó el grito de Weasley.

- ¡_Confringo_! – sonreí mientras Potter se abalanzó para parar a su amigo, pero Weasley iba alternando la mirada, entre su varita y yo, con furia, su varita se había quedado como un inútil palo entre sus dedos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – le piqué, retrocediendo hasta la puerta. Pero en ese momento justo antes de poner la mano en el pomo, un golpe llegó desde el otro lado.

Joder. Ese debía ser Mundungus. ¡Jodidos idiotas! Me aparté rápidamente de la puerta y me lancé un hechizo desilusionador.

- ¡EH! – gritó Weasley abalanzándose hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido. Ya me había deslizado por el pasillo, a mitad de camino de la sala donde me interrogaron la primera vez.

Potter avanzó hacia su amigo y lo empujó hacia un feo retrato que había en la pared y reconocí el retrato como mi tía abuela, Walburga Black. Interesante, que la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black, una de las más grandes y antiguas familias sangre pura que quedaba en Gran Bretaña, llegara a albergar a la Orden del Fénix. Los gritos se calmaron cuando Weasley corrió las cortinas del cuadro y Potter fue a abrir la puerta. Efectivamente, Mundungus, estaba de pie en el otro lado. Potter le hizo unas preguntas, que él contestó y le dejó entrar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó Potter. Uno de los gemelos Weasley apareció en escena, antes de que Mundungus pudiera contestar. El que tenía dos oídos, pero no recordaba a cuál de ellos le faltaba una oreja, gracias a mi padrino.

- ¡Hey, Dung! ¿Tienes algo para mí? – le preguntó. Mundungus sacudió la cabeza.

- Malas noticias. Hermione y Remus…

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Potter, estaba sorprendido de lo bien que fingía ignorancia.

- Cayeron en una emboscada de los mortífagos, – dijo Mundungus, sacudiendo la cabeza – me alejé antes de que se fijaran en mí. No creo que me vieran. – el gemelo le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

- ¿Por qué no les ayudaste? ¿Cuántos mortífagos había?

- No…no lo sé. Parecía haber todo un enjambre. – Weasley le apuntó con la varita.

Noté como Mundungus alternaba su vista entre la varita de Weasley y la puerta y podía decir con toda seguridad que estaba midiendo sus posibilidades de salir huyendo antes de que le alcanzara el hechizo. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada dirigí mi varita hacia él.

- ¡_Incarcerous_! – unas gruesas cuerdas emergieron de mi varita en su dirección, atándole los brazos a los lados. La comadreja movió su varita en mi dirección, pero me moví un poco a la izquierda. Los ojos de Mundungus parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo, sin aliento.

- No te atrevas a decírselo. – advertí al aire. El gemelo Weasley también sacó su varita y apuntó en la dirección desde donde había salido mi voz.

- Harry, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - así que sabía que era yo. Me moví hasta el lado de Potter, y me reí al ver a los dos Weasley apuntando a la nada.

- No te preocupes, Fred. Llegó unos minutos antes que Dung, y nos contó lo de Hermione y Lupin. Y viendo el panorama, no mentía. – dijo Potter.

- No hemos probado nada. ¿Quién dice que Dung es el espía? – soltó la comadreja. Fred Weasley, parecía enfadado.

- No me extrañaría nada que Dung nos vendiera. – dijo. Mundungus abrió la boca para protestar, pero Potter lo silenció.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienes - dije, sobresaltando a Potter. Ambos Weasley se giraron para mirarme, pero solo encontraron a Potter – el gemelo número uno, está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Dónde está el gemelo número dos, por cierto?

- Gracias a tu compañero, todavía está en cama. No será capaz de levantarse, aun en una semana.

- Dolohov, supongo. – dije. El gemelo número uno miro en mi dirección, pero se dirigió a Potter.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer con Dung, si ni Shacklebolt ni Lupin están aquí? ¿McGonagall? – Potter, asintió.

- Sí. Fred podrías ir a la cocina y ponerte en contacto con ella, a través de la red Flu. – el gemelo se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ron, lleva a Mundungus a la cocina. – le dijo Potter.

- Y… ¿Él? – dijo Weasley apuntando con la varita al aire, yo no me había movido de al lado de Potter, resoplé.

- Cómo si le fueras a servir de mucha ayuda, comadreja.

- Ron, sólo vete. – casi le suplicaba Potter, parecía cansado. Weasley levitó a Mundungus y se lo llevó a la cocina. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, deshice el hechizo desilusionador. Potter se volvió hacia mí - ¿Puedes encontrar una manera de liberar a Hermione?

En cualquier otra situación me habría mantenido al margen, ¿Era Draco Malfoy después de todo no?, pero esta noche era diferente. La vida de Granger pendía de un hilo.

- Honestamente, no te estaba mintiendo antes. No hay garantías. – le dije.

- Entonces…

- Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. ¿Bien, Potter? – empezó a estudiar mi expresión, y me pregunté que estaría pensando. Cuando finalmente tomó una decisión, inclino levemente la cabeza en mi dirección. Tal vez era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

-Si tienes cualquier noticia o información, vuelve aquí inmediatamente. – me dijo – Necesitaré algo que demuestre que realmente eres tú. Alguna pregunta, o una contraseña, o…

- Nutria.

- ¿Perdón?

- Nutria, - repetí con impaciencia – esa es mi contraseña. Ahora, realmente me tengo que ir. – Potter asintió, pero la forma en que me miraba era un poco inquietante. Al abrir la puerta su voz me detuvo.

- Estás bien, Malfoy. Cuando cooperas, quiero decir. – sonreí.

- No te acostumbres, Potter. No va a durar. - salí de la casa y me desaparecí en cuanto puse un pie fuera.

Aparecí en mi casa un segundo después. Tomé una respiración profunda para calmarme, no conseguiría nada llenando mi cabeza de sin sentidos.

¿Qué tipo de estrategia debería seguir?

Consideré por un momento preguntárselo a mi tía, pero dudaba que supiera algo, ella nunca se encargaba de las cuestiones relativas a los prisioneros, prefería estar en el campo luchando. Padre, por el contrario había sido relegado a interrogatorios y torturas, pero no podía ir simplemente y preguntarle. No solía hablarme a menos que fuera para gritarme o castigarme.

No, no podía sacar información de ninguno de los dos. Me pregunté si Granger sería tan importante como para que el Señor Oscuro en persona la interrogara, estaba pensando que Voldemort la estaba torturando, cuando la cara de Theo apareció en la chimenea diciendo que lo habían logrado y que la habían llevado a un campamento. Estuve muy tentado de preguntarle cual, pero me abstuve. No podía parecer demasiado interesado en Granger.

Aunque Voldemort no solía interrogar a los prisioneros de los campamentos, aún existía la posibilidad de que él hiciera una excepción con el fin de encontrar al traidor, los detestaba con ganas.

La idea de que ella se estuviera retorciendo de dolor bajo la varita de Voldemort se me hacía casi insoportable. Tenía que hacer algo.

El dilema era que no sabía qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno decidme que os ha parecido el encuentro con los chicos?<strong>

**A mí me gusta ya que en esta parte "oscura" es el único capitulo que no tiene drama, así que disfrutadlo jejeje ;)**

**Mañana colgaré el siguiente, para que luego digáis ee **

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**miri: **Bueno hoy he encontrado un hueco, ya que ahora me vendrá a buscar mi prima para ir a comprar los regalitos de reyes que faltan y no me iba a poner a estudiar para una hora de mie... así que he dicho voy a ponerles un capítulo a mis xiqis! y Aquí estoy :D jajaja Pues te mando dos veces más de fuerza y ánimo para que superes el jodido examen y te vaya genial ;) Sí, fue gracioso hasta ella queria reirse en sus caras xDD putos inútiles que son... que asco les tengo... Y veremos que va pasando y como consiguen salir de allí, aunque aun quedan unos capítulos para eso :( Siii, Blaisee :D esta bien. A ver que te ha parecido este capítulo, al menos aun no empieza el drama jajaja, el de mañana es un capítulo interesante, espero que ese tambien te guste ;) Besos guapaa!

**Bliu Liz: **Sii, un capítulo con tintes oscuros... el de hoy no hay nada de oscuridad ;) Yo también estaba en tensión cuando lo leí por primera vez, pero fue casi gracioso como dice Hermione, que estuvo a punto de reírse en sus caras xD Espero que te guste y el de mañana es interesante... ^^ Yo también espero que a ti te vaya genial, no, Fantásticamente ;) besitos!

**Luu: **JAJAJAJJA es que son más inútiles los pobres... no me extraña que Voldy necesite tantos mortifagos... si es que no dan más de sí. Por cierto a que mención te refieres, en cuanto a lo de Hermione? Si, no son muy modernos, cadenas y suelo de piedra, supongo que también debe ser para inspirar desesperación y miedo. Blaise es un genio, ojala me lo pudiera llevar a casa en un pack con el Dragón ;) hay poca gente que tenga la capacidad que tiene Blaise para sacarte una sonrisa en cualquier momento, lo adoroo *-* Como bien he dicho arriba estos mortifagos no tiene ni idea de nada... ni psicología ni hostias xD supongo que se piensan que con el miedo ya lo tienen todo arreglado, aunque si no hubiera sido por la cadena lo llevaba claro Hermione... Y si en cuanto a Draco le va a costar admitir los sentimientos que tiene él hacia ella, y ya lo iremos viendo. Hombre matarla no la van a matar... porque es la protagonista y queda más de la mitad de la historia, pero no va a ser un camino de rosas ;) JAJAJAJA siii, solo le faltó levantares el dedo corazón mientras les decía que les esperaba xDDD En cuanto a lo del traidor, no se a acabado ahí la cosa, y no digo más :P Mundungus se lo debió de decir, que había un traidor y que Hermione era su contacto, lo que no sabe Mundungus es quien es ese traidor, porque no estaba en la reunión de ese día. Creo que el capítulo de mañana te va a encantar jeje a mi me parece de lo más interesante ;) ya me dirás que tal? lo digo porque aparece Voldemort y tiene una interesante charla con Draco ;) JAJAJAJAJAJ como que te despertaste en el jardín de ¿una casa? con una amigaa xDDDD mae mia quiero detallesss jajajaja Yo este año no salí de fiesta ya que tengo a la perrita mala y no la podía dejar sola, pero montamos una en casa, cantando con el SingStar, mae mia... podías ver a mi tío cantando a pimpinela jajajajajjajajaj en fin... fue divertido ^^ Espero que te hayas recuperado de las fietsas xDDD y nos vemos pronto guapa!

**Janet: **Si lo de Hermione fue impresionante, este Dragoncito, madre mía quien quisiera a uno como él, no me extraña que te pongas celosa, quien no lo haría con semejante hombre preocupándose por ti de esa manera... me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, a ver que te parece este ;) un besazo guapa!

**Alona: **Hola guapsiisma! Si, comprendo la sensación de querer arrancarse las uñas, a mí ese capítulo también me dejo así. La idea de Voldemort es saber quien cojones es el traidor que le esta puteando, después de Snape, supongo que no quiere más canceres en su organización, Pues yo si que me imaginé que querrían hacerle eso, es lo más normal, aunque debido a su sangre sucia, es raro, pero bueno un monstruo realmente no le hace ascos a nada... Bueno te digo que aun no a empezado del todo, eso solo fue una pincelada... pero bueno no la van a violar eso te lo dejo claro YA, tampoco morirá ya que es la protagonista y queda más de la mitad de la historia, y ya no te digo más jajaja hasta el capítulo 34 no escapan, guau menuda exclusiva te acabo de soltar... O.O mañana lo pondré al principio para que lo sepan todas ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, como ves esa información ya ha llegado a la orden ;) y hoy me he podido escaquear un rato para publicar ;) y mañana también lo haré, así que hasta mañana y besitos *-*


	30. Capítulo 30 D

**Buenas xiqis! **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo ;) Me alegro que ayer os sorprendiera ^^ mañana si que no creo que pueda publicar, ya que es el día de reyes y estará todo el mundo dando vueltas... jajaja :O pero me traen el nuevo portátil y no hará falta que comparta ordenador con mi novio :D así quizás si que me de tiempo de publicar :D ya veremos ;)**

**Espero que os guste esté capítulo, aunque la parte final no creo y ya sabréis como va a seguir... **

**Por ciertoo, ayer le dije a Alona (que la pobre estaba preocupadísima, por cuando iba a acabar esta parte) y le dije hasta el capítulo 34 no salen de ahí, así ya sabéis lo que os espera jejeje ;)**

**Un besazo guapas ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30 (Draco)<strong>

Suspiré y me incorporé, ya era hora de volver a la mansión.

Estuve estirado, despierto, en mi cama, mirando el techo e intentando pensar en alguna estrategia para rescatar a Granger.

No tenía un plan infalible. A lo único que parecía aspirar era a la improvisación, aunque no era malo en eso, pero me gustaría que hubiera una mejor manera de hacerlo.

Llegué a mi habitación de la mansión y salté sorprendido. El Señor Oscuro, estaba en pie frente a mi ventana, mirando hacia fuera.

- Mi, señor. – dije, hincando rodilla inmediatamente.

- Ya era hora que regresaras. – dijo con calma, dándose la vuelta. Vi que su tono de voz tranquilo, no contrastaba con la furia de sus ojos. Yo me quedé de rodillas, esperando órdenes – Envié a gente a buscarte, pero no pudieron dar contigo ¿Por qué? No tenías ninguna misión, pero sabias que tenía la intención de llamarte mañana.

Sabía que no era prudente hablar, pero no pude resistir señalar una cosa.

- Todavía no es mañana, mi señor.

- Sin embargo, esta es la segunda vez que no han sido capaces de encontrarte cuando te necesitaba. ¿De verdad crees que te has ganado suficientemente mi favor como para desaparecer cuando quieras? – dijo siseando y yo seguía con la cabeza inclinada y de rodillas.

- Yo nunca haría eso, mi señor. Vivo para servirle.

- Sea como fuere, nunca está de más tener un recuerdo. – dijo maliciosamente. ¡Joder! – Invoca a tu elfo doméstico.

- ¡Naree! – dije, llamando en voz alta. El obediente elfo, apareció al instante, inclinando profundamente la cabeza.

- Ya sabes que hacer. – siseó alejándose de mí y dando un paso hacia la ventana. Naree me miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, negando con la cabeza.

- A-a-amo, por favor. – me incliné para mirarle los ojos, incluso inclinado, todavía parecía una torre a su lado.

- Sabes que tienes que hacerlo. – Naree, soltó un pequeño e irregular gemido, pero se acercó un paso hacia mí a regañadientes. Cerré los ojos. No quería mirar.

Sentí su pequeña mano levantando mi brazo y con cuidado como tiraba de la manga de la camisa. Naree no quería ensuciar mi ropa. Un pensamiento un poco tonto.

- Lo siento, amo. – murmuró Naree.

La hoja del cuchillo atravesó mi carne, creando un profundo corte, siseé bruscamente, apretando los dientes. Un líquido cálido y espeso corría por mi brazo.

- Otra vez. – le dije con los dientes apretados.

- Pero…pero… - empezó a protestar.

- _Otra vez_. – repetí.

El cuchillo se volvió a hundir en mi brazo. Haciendo brotar más sangre, y el dolor que sentí me hizo poner una mueca. Sentí una gota ajena de algo cálido, cayendo entre los dos cortes y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Naree llorando, apretando la mandíbula contra el dolor, me las apañé para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Estoy bien. Hazlo otra vez. – Naree, parpadeó y otra catarata de lágrimas me cayó en el brazo. Levó el cuchillo a mi brazo por tercera vez, mientras sus hombros empezaron a temblar a causa de sus silenciosos sollozos.

Joder, esto era más tortura para Naree, que para mí.

- Es suficiente. – dijo Voldemort. Miré hacia arriba, sorprendido por la rapidez en que lo había parado. Voldemort se había alejado de la ventana.

- Deja que tú elfo atienda tus heridas. Debes saber que te lo he puesto fácil, esta vez. Si no te encuentro, en una tercera ocasión, las consecuencias serán mucho más graves. Debes ir al campamento de Dartmoor, en cinco minutos. No llegues tarde. – asentí.

- Si, mi señor. – Voldemort desapareció, entre una nube de humo negro.

- Naree… Naree, odia al Seño Oscuro. – el elfo empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué te dije acerca de decir eso en voz alta? – le reprendí. Chasqueó los dedos y la sangre que brotaba de los cortes, se detuvo. - Un práctico truco. – le dije, a pesar de que era capaz de hacer lo mismo con un movimiento de varita. Dejar que me cuidara era la mejor manera de hacerle sentir mejor después de haberme hecho daño.

Todavía no entendía la razón de por qué Voldemort utilizaba ese tipo de castigo en mí. Se suponía que era cruel y humillante, que tu propio elfo domestico te castigara, pero estaba claro que Voldemort no sabía que, ser apuñalado o azotado por Naree, no era nada humillante para mí.

Naree envolvió cuidadosamente con vendajes las heridas limpias y me bajo la manga de la camisa, lentamente, para no rozar el vendaje.

- Amo, no debes quitarte las vendas en todo un día… – me dijo.

- O si no me quedaran cicatrices – finalicé por él – Lo sé Naree, me lo has dicho muchas veces. - conseguí sacarle una débil sonrisa.

- Si, Naree, lo sabe. – me puse en pie.

- ¿Tienes algo de poción reabastecedora de sangre?

- ¡Si, amo! – dijo Naree, mucho más contento, desapareciendo con un chasquido de dedos. Volvió en menos de cinco segundos con un frasquito en la mano. Le sonreí y lo cogí.

- Vamos. Ya es hora de empezar hacer el desayuno, los demás te estarán buscando.

- Sí, amo. Naree espera que el amo no se meta en problemas, amo.

- Claro. - le dije asintiendo.

Naree desapareció con un fuerte crujido.

Tragué la poción y al instante empecé a sentirme menos mareado. Dejé la botella en la mesita de noche y me preparé para lo que tenía que hace en Dartmoor. Me preguntaba si Voldemort habría hecho otra modificación, a alguna maldición.

Esperé un minuto antes de aparecerme en el campamento de Dartmoor. Me moví por el campamento directamente hacia los ocho guardias. Después de enseñarles la marca, me dejaron acceder.

- Llegas temprano. – me dijo Voldemort cuando entré.

- Mejor temprano que tarde. – le contesté. Se volvió hacia mí para escrutarme con la mirada.

- Tengo un prisionero muy interesante, para que juegues con él, hoy.

- ¿De verdad?- le dije, sin demostrar emoción. Antes de que pudiera responder oí la voz de mi padre.

- ¡Draco! – ladró - ¿Qué estas… - su voz se desvaneció cunado Voldemort se giró hacia él – Mi señor. – dijo, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas.

- Lucius. – siseó – Harías bien en mostrar un poco más de respeto a Draco. Él es el que da crédito a tu apellido. Tu mayor contribución a la causa fue para darme un hijo.

De repente, se me hizo más difícil respirar. ¿Qué coño acababa de escuchar?

Cuando miré a la cara de mi padre, le vi mirando el suelo intentando ocultar su sorpresa, sin éxito. Seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

- Pe-pero, soy su fiel siervo. Yo… - empezó.

- Suficiente, Lucius. Vuelve a la mansión y espera mi llegada.

- Si, mi señor.

Voldemort pasó por su lado y mi padre se puso en pie. Al pasar junto a mí le aprecié una expresión que pocas veces le había visto, desconcierto.

- Vamos. – me dijo Voldemort, cuando mi padre ya se había ido.

Lo seguí en silencio, todavía preguntándome a que se refería. _Tú mayor contribución… fue para darme un hijo._ Jodida mierda, yo no quería ser su hijo, si a eso se refería. Ser el hijo del Señor Oscuro, debía de ser peor destino que ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Se detuvo frente a una celda y apuntó su varita hacia mí.

- Deberías haber traído tu máscara y tu capa. – me dijo.

- Le pido disculpas, mi señor.

Hizo un movimiento de varita, y apareció una máscara y una capa, en un instante. Me las puse rápidamente y esperé más instrucciones, pero el continuó caminando por el corredor. Le seguí en silencio y lancé un hechizo silenciador. Entonces le pregunté:

- Mi señor, me gustaría que usted… me aclarara lo que le ha querido decir a mi padre. - Voldemort no contestó y empecé a preguntarme si estaba tentando a la suerte, pero yo ya había empezado a hablar y seria de cobarde parar ahora – En concreto, solo necesitaría que me aclarara una frase.

De repente, se dio la vuelta y tuve que detenerme inmediatamente.

- Se lo que quieres que te explique. – asentí.

- Si, mi señor.

Voldemort no habló durante un largo minuto y a pesar de la creciente ansiedad en mis entrañas, mantuve una expresión de ligera curiosidad. Entonces, sus finos y pálidos labios se torcieron en, lo que suponía, era una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué crees que te enseño todos esos hechizos a ti y no a los otros?

- Nunca se me ocurrió que yo era el único. – le dije con sinceridad. Su sonrisa, se desvaneció.

- Soy inmortal. – me dijo - ¿Lo crees?

- Si, mi señor.

- ¿Sabes por qué soy inmortal?

- ¿Un nuevo Horrocrux? – me aventuré a preguntar.

- Precisamente. Es un método infalible, para mantenerme vivo para siempre. Yo puedo morir y renacer, al igual que la preciosa ave fénix que el difunto Dumbledore atesoraba tanto, – asentí, pero todavía no conseguía ver a donde llevaba todo eso que decía. – pero puedo ser asesinado, aunque sólo sea temporalmente. - Oh, ahora lo iba viendo – y después de conseguir tanto poder, sería una lástima ver como se derrumba todo otra vez, como lo hizo en la primera gran guerra. Necesito un… sucesor, para que tome el poder, cuando no tenga la capacidad para hacerlo yo. Y para resucitarme cuando caiga.

- Pero, mi señor. Yo nunca sería…

- No es probable que pase, pero me gustaría estar preparado. La última vez fui muy imprudente, muy arrogante. Me creía por encima de la muerte. Y pensé que mis fieles seguidores me buscarían y me levantarían de los muertos. En su lugar se dispersaron, dejándome atrás. Eso no me va a volver a pasar.

Me tomé un momento para reflexionar sus palabras y tenían algo de sentido. Estaba bien elegir a alguien que se encargara de él cuando hubiera "muerto", así los mortífagos no se dispersarían, simplemente por miedo. Pero…

- ¿Por qué yo? – le pregunté, aunque casi no me atrevía.

- Draco, Draco, no lo entiendes. – me dijo – Los mortífagos que regresaron, incluido tu padre, no eran realmente fieles a la causa. Si lo fueran, entonces, me habrían buscado hasta encontrarme. En su lugar se escondieron, mintiendo, sirviendo al ministerio.

- Tía Bella…

- Ah, sí, la tengo en consideración. Su lealtad es incuestionable, pero su ira y su rabia nublan su juicio. Ella, después de todo, es una mujer. – sin embargo la pregunta seguía siendo, ¿Por qué yo? – ¿Por qué tú? Veo un gran potencial en ti, Draco, desde el principio. Cuando fallaste en matar a Dumbledore, mi fe en ti vaciló, pero ya has demostrado ser un miembro muy valioso, le has devuelto crédito a tu apellido. Y con las habilidades que te estoy transfiriendo, serás imparable.

- ¿No se cuestiona mi lealtad? – le dije – Soy prácticamente un crio, en comparación con otros.

- Sé que hay en tu cabeza. Siempre me he estado hundiendo en tu mente, durante años, no hay nada que puedas esconderme. – me contestó con confianza. - ¿Hay algo más que quieras… aclarar? - sacudí la cabeza – Bien.

Deshizo el hechizo silenciador, con un movimiento de su mano. Luego abrió la puerta de la celda que habíamos dejado unos pasos atrás, haciéndome un gesto para que pasara primero, como era habitual cuando supervisaba mis sesiones.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando entré en la celda y pude comprobar la identidad del ocupante y el estado de su desnudez.

- Ahora, permíteme representarte a la señorita Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, os aseguro que en cuanto tenga todo el portátil listo mañana intentaré subir el capítulo, para no dejaros así, aunque me imagino que ya veis por donde van los tiros... espero que veías esta parte como algo inevitable y a parte os digo que hay alguna sorpresa ;)<strong>

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Luu:** A mí también me encanta que se alternen los puntos de vista, son como dos versiones de una misma historia :D jejeje yo también me la comía a la autora, esta historia realmente merece la pena ;) AJAJJAJ si a mí Ron tampoco me cae mal, pero si esta obsesionado con Hermione no lo soporto... pero cuando está de pajera con otra persona me encanta, me parece gracioso, de esos chicos que hacen gracia solo siendo ellos mismos ;) Sii el capítulo es tranquilito dentro de ahora mismo, la parte oscura, pero ahora ya no habrá tregua hasta el capítulo 34... Bueno que te ha parecido el capítulo? la conversación de Draco con Voldy? Uauuu como me ha gustado eso de que hay un Draco de la orden y otro de Voldemort pero el verdadero Draco es de Hermione, mae mia cuanta verdad hay en esa frase me ha encantado :D Y si acertaste con lo de los capítulos ;) pero ya veras que hay alguna sorpresa con un personaje que no esperas ;) JAJAJAJAJJA si los tios son los mejores, ¿que seria de una cena familiar sin ellos? creo que la pelicula a la que te refieres aquí en españa se llama "Resacón en las Vegas", adoro esa peliiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajajajajajajajjaj ya os imagino con un diente menos o un tatuaje en la caraaa xDDD pero joer denuncia? y encima os dejan entrar a desayunar? pero joder, donde vives en happylandia? Aquí nos habrían echado un cubo de agua helada y nos habrían mandado a tomar por culo xDDD Un besazo guapaa nos vemos pronto ;)

**Laura:** Holaa guapa! Feliz año y feliz día de reyes mañana ;) Me alegra que te guste la historia, pro aun quedan 4 capítulos para que salgan de ahí ;) un beso guapa y gracias por pasarte por aquí ;)

**miri: **Sii, si no aprovechas los pequeños ratos te puede dar un derrame o algo xDD ya te queda poco para el primer examen ee, espero que vayas preparadisima y veras como todo sale genial ;) ya te preguntaré ;P ajajaja si ya chochean la mayoría de mortifagos, más que un ejercito debería abrir un geriátrico Voldy xDDD Si, Harry siempre me ha parecido que actuaria así, aunque claro si lo cabreas pues como todos salta, pero creo que es un chico muy sensato y coherente y nunca se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos, creo yooo, no como Ron ajajaja Sii la impulsividad de Ron siempre les trae más problemas que soluciones, pero bueno siempre tiene que haber alguien así en las historias ajjaja y si es buenísimo el momento donde los Weasleys apuntan a la nada xDD Bueno ya ves que Drao ya ha descubierto donde está Hermione... supongo que ya ves por donde van los tiros y a que me refería con "la parte oscura de la historia". Bueno guapísima un besazo, y a ver si mañana puedo colgar el siguiente capítulo para no dejaros así ;)

**Alona:** JEJEJ ;) ya sabes que mejor siempre revisar, que a lo mejor me da la vena y subo capítulo cuando había dicho que NO, jajajja. Bueno supongo que despues de este capítulo ya veras más por donde van los tiros cuando dije que esta era una parte "oscura", vamos a sufrir TODOS, pero hay que entender que es una parte inevitable y que pasará dentro de 4 capítulo y que aparte hay alguna sorpresa (yo me quede asi O.O) de algún personaje que no esperas, ni Draco ni Hermione. Uff, si Ron tiene demasiados prejuicios contra los Sly y a parte de su impulsividad que nunca trae nada bueno... hasta Harry esta cansado de sus tonterías... aun queda... xDD no se si te he dicho esto, pero lo del traidor no acaba ahí... no digo más jajaja eres como la chica de las exclusivas xDD Todo se irá aclarando a medida que avancemos ;) pacienciaa ajjaja un besazo guapa! nos vemos pronto n_n

**Janet:** JAJAJAJ a mí no me cae mal si no esta obsesionado con Hermione, cuando esta con otra pareja me cae bien, es gracioso y demás, pero con esta actitud, uff... es que le daba una colleja xDD me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y en este ya vemos por donde van a ir los tiros... un besazo guapa!


	31. Capítulo 31 H

**... Qué hora debe ser... si todavía no han puesto ni los arboles en las calles... y mis primos a punto de llegar, que ansiosos son por dios... en fin...**

**Feliz día de Reyes a quien lo celebre y feliz día en general a todos!**

**Abajo os diré noticias (no sobre este fic), para no enturbiaros el capítulo ;)**

**Disfrutadlo ^^**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31 (Hermione) <strong>

No podía saber si era de día o de noche, y eso me frustraba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

Suponía que Blaise estaba dormido o más bien esperaba que estuviera dormido, porque llevaba un rato sin contestarme. Miré por la pequeña ventana de barrotes, que había en la puerta, y me pregunté lo difícil que sería escapar. Todavía no había pensado ni una manera para quitarme los grilletes. Pensé en engañar a un mortífago para que se acercara lo suficiente a mí, y así poder quitarle la varita, pero aun no sabía cómo ponerlo en práctica.

Joder, no quería morir ahí.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, y cerré los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Tal vez, hablaran y consiguiera una pista sobre su identidad. Oí pasos de un solo hombre entrando en la celda, seguido de un inconfundible silencioso siseo.

- Ahora, permíteme representarte a la señorita Hermione Granger.

De repente, me sentí más desnuda que antes, se trataba de alguien que ya conocía. Maldita sea.

La puerta de la celda se cerró, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas, que Voldemort se hubiera quedado fuera. Por supuesto, no se oían sus pasos. Esa serpiente, se deslizaba.

- Granger. – siseó.

Sentí la necesidad de abrir los ojos, e intenté luchar contra ella, dándome cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que eso era un claro indicativo de que había estado despierta. Abrí los ojos y vi que, de hecho, Voldemort sí que había entrado en la celda. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Sentí la familiar sensación de tela contra mi desnuda piel, y me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una gran túnica. Le eché un vistazo a Voldemort y vi que miraba al otro mortífago con una expresión extraña.

El mortífago llevaba la capucha puesta, pero no le presté demasiada atención, hasta que reconocí su máscara. De… de…

Entonces, Voldemort se deslizó más cerca de mí, e instintivamente me eché hacia atrás, luchando contra los grilletes que me aprisionaban.

- Así que esto… - hizo levitar mi cadena, con un chasquido de sus dedos - … es el maldito collar, que los otros mortífagos no pueden derrotar. ¿Qué opinas?

El mortífago dio unos pasos adelante, y me di cuenta de que no me había mirado a la cara desde que abrí los ojos. No podía ver claramente sus ojos, pero esa máscara… definitivamente la había visto antes. Tal vez, simplemente la reconocí del campo de batalla.

Sus dedos tocaron el pequeño corazón de oro y toda la cadena empezó a calentarse, enviándome una oleada de calidez por todo el cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo e intenté verle los ojos. Quien…

¡El Bosque Prohibido!

¡Este era el mortífago al cual Blaise andaba buscando, por mí!

La boca se me secó de repente. Tenía contacto directo con Voldemort, así que debía de ser uno de los mortífagos más importantes. ¿Por qué él nunca me liberó si no fuera bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, no? Sentí que se habían confirmado mis peores temores.

- Parece… completamente ordinaria, mi señor – mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuché su voz, y miré de nuevo a su máscara. No… no, podía ser.

_¿Draco Malfoy?_

Dejó caer de nuevo la cadena sobre mi pecho, y la calidez de esta se desvaneció. Realmente era él. Él fue el que me dio el collar y ningunas otras manos habían tenido ese efecto.

- Pon a prueba, las afirmaciones de los demás.

Malfoy asintió, seguía negándose a mirarme a los ojos y retrocedió un paso. Disparó un hechizo aturdidor desde su varita, y tuvo que dar un paso al lado. Cuando el hechizo estuvo a un palmo de mí, rebotó y volvió en la dirección donde había estado Malfoy.

- Interesante. – dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Disparó varios hechizos más, ninguno de los cuales pudo llegar a darme. Voldemort parecía muy interesado, finalmente levantó la mano, en señal de que parara. Malfoy retrocedió y Voldemort se adelantó. Levantó el corazón de oro de la cadena, pero tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron el metal se puso al rojo vivo, y tuvo que apartar su mano rápidamente. ¿Le quemó de verdad? Yo solo sentí un leve calor relajante.

- Parece específicamente diseñado para que yo no lo toque. Es interesante, de hecho. – reflexionó.

- ¿Sigo, mi señor? – Voldemort volvió a retroceder, quedándose junto a la puerta.

- Pruébalo con hechizos no verbales. – le dijo Voldemort.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta para encararme y finalmente hablé.

- Malfoy.

Sus ojos por fin se encontraron con los míos, pero aun no podía verlos con claridad. Me apuntó con su varita.

- Draco, ¿Dónde están tus modales? – se burló Voldemort. Malfoy bajó su varita.

- Granger. – era desconcertante, escuchar su voz a través de la máscara. - ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

No pude escuchar ninguna emoción en su voz, ninguna pista sobre cómo se sentía.

- Tu voz. - le contesté.

Voldemort asintió y él no volvió a hablar. Fruncí el ceño. Si Voldemort estaba detrás de Malfoy, ¿Cómo se supone que Malfoy sabía que había asentido? Pero era evidente que lo sabía, ya que también levantó la varita. Antes de que pudiera hablar, sentí un fuerte dolor llenándome el estómago y apreté los dientes intentando no gritar. El dolor disminuyó ligeramente, para volver con más fuerza y solté un grito desde el fondo de mi garganta. Zarandeé mis brazos en los grilletes, intentando liberarme.

- Estas siendo muy generoso hoy, Draco – comentó Voldemort.

- Sólo estoy empezando.

Pude sentir por su voz, que lo decía con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía…

El dolor me asalto en un punto justo detrás del corazón, y cada latido parecía aumentarlo. Escuché más gritos provenientes de mí boca. No sabía que era capaz de gritar de esa manera. El dolor se desplazó de nuevo cuando el movió su varita hasta mi cuello, y de repente, sentí que no podía respirar. Cada bocanada de aire que pasaba a través de mi garganta, era como si me la rasparan con un cepillo. Tragué y no pude soportar el dolor que se apoderó de mí. Mis gritos aumentaban el dolor, sin embargo, no podía pararlos.

Se movió, una vez más. Entonces, sentí que mi cabeza se iba a partir en dos, que mi cerebro se derretía y que mis ojos se iban a salir de mi cara.

_No pienses_. _No pienses_.

_¡Mátame, por favor! _

Dolor.

_¡Mátame!_

Miré sus ojos.

Dolor.

Sus ojos plateados, reflejaban el dolor que sentía.

Dolor.

_¡Te lo ruego, Malfoy! ¡MÁTAME!_

El dolor me abandonó, durante un dichoso largo momento, pensé que había muerto, pero el penetrante frío me envolvió de nuevo, y supe que seguía viva.

En ese momento, los grilletes que me aprisionaban, no parecían tan dolorosos.

- Parece que con la maldición Cruciatus, todavía puedo trabajar en ella. – dijo Voldemort – Si esta maldición tiene una debilidad, es que el creador no era infalible. Podemos demostrarlo.

Me quedé mirando a Malfoy, con los ojos muy abiertos. La cadena que me había estado protegiendo me la había dado él. ¿No le preocupaba que Voldemort lo supiera? ¿Qué lo descubriera todo?

- Granger, - dijo Voldemort, le eché un vistazo para ver que me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y rápidamente miré al suelo, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con él. - ¿Me dirás quién me ha traicionado?, consideraré liberarte, si lo haces.

- Si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser quien soy, mátame ya. – dije claramente.

- No voy a negar que eso es muy probable, – dijo Voldemort – pero con o sin tu ayuda, descubriré al traidor. Si me ayudas, quizás sobrevivas. Sí no, te enfrentas a una muerte segura.

- Elijo la muerte, entonces. – dije, mirándole a la cara. Sonrió y su expresión era más horrible de lo que me podría haber imaginado.

- Tal vez, te hagamos cambiar de opinión. Draco, por favor. – la varita de Malfoy volvió a apuntarme, y yo recé por un milagro.

- ¡_Crucio_! – vociferó.

Un dolor punzante me atravesó por todas partes y clamé, deseando que parara. Moví las piernas salvajemente, intentando liberar las muñecas y los tobillos de los grilletes que me aprisionaban. El dolor se desvaneció poco a poco, pero volvió con mucha más fuerza, concentrado en mi pecho. Las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, mientras gritaba incesantemente.

¿Era demasiado tarde, para empezar a creer en dios y rezarle para que parara?

Sentí como sangre empezaba a bajar por mis brazos, los grilletes debían haberme lacerado la piel, pero ni siquiera sentía el dolor de las muñecas. Tan sólo en el pecho sentía un inmenso dolor. Grité como si aquel sonido fuera a traerme paz. Lo único que podía hacer era ensordecerlos con mis gritos.

Nada podía ser peor que esto.

El dolor se desplazó de mi pecho, a mi hombro izquierdo y de ahí al derecho. Una mezcla de lágrimas, sudor y sangre, resbalaba por mi cara, haciendo un recorrido hasta el suelo.

Los gritos continuaban. Ni siquiera reconocía mi propia voz, ya. Pedía clemencia, que me mataran ya. Pedía que acabaran con ese tormento.

Busqué esos plateados ojos a través de la máscara, y los vi fríos y duros como el acero.

_Malfoy, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Sálvame! ¿Por qué no lo haces? _

No podía soportar este dolor.

_¡Mátame! ¡Malfoy, por favor! ¡Mátame! _

Vi un destello de ira en sus ojos plateados y luego, todo se volvió negro.

Sin dolor, sólo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Siii, esto a sido duro... mañana veremos que pensaba Malfoy en ese momento.<strong>

**Ya queda menos, tranquilas ;P Y ahora a las buenas nuevas ^^**

**ATENCIÓN NOTICIAS: Antes de acabar de colgar esta historia, quería hacer una mini encuesta o algo así para que me dijerais que traducción querías que fuera la siguiente, peroo últimamente me he estado leyendo un fic en ingles que se llama "The Serpent" y es de: waterflower20, y me enganchó desde el capítulo 1, le quedan 7 capítulos más un epílogo para estar finalizada, pero como aun queda la mitad de esta historia no pasa nada y ayer le mandé un PM a la autora para que me diera su consentimiento !Y lo he conseguido! así que esa será mi siguiente traducción, cuando finalicemos esta, no la tengo traducida, pero como aun queda un tiempo iré adelantando capítulos y así cuando llegue el momento de colgarla podré actualizar seguido ^^ si queréis echarle un vistazo tenéis el fic en mi perfil, en historias favoritas ;) **

**También tengo pensados el siguiente: se que nunca se ha acabado la traducción de "Parenting Class" de: IcyPanther, la chica que la traducía lleva desde el 2009 sin publicar ningún capítulo y sólo lleva 8, la traducción se titula "Aprendiendo a ser padres", ya la tengo traducida y la secuela también se llama "One Step at a Time" también de: IcyPanther, pero esa no esta finalizada, Icy tiene todas sus historias en Hiatus y esta así desde el 2011 así que esa no se si la subiré, de todas formas la tengo traducida ya me diréis ;) , pero como son tan largas primero quiero empezar por "The Serpent" de waterflower20 ^^ os dejo el resumen:**

**The Serpent de ****waterflower20****: **"La serpiente" un famoso ladrón que ha sido un dolor en la parte trasera, del jefe de Aurores Harry Potter, durante casi dos años. Decidido a verlo entre rejas, le pide a su mejor Auror, Hermione Granger, que lo atrape. El problema, es que el carismatico ladron, prueba ser igual que la Señorita Granger, en más de un sentido...

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**Yo nunca había leído algo como eso y me enganchó desde el primer momento, no es tan dramática como esta y tiene más sentido del humor, así cambio de aires después de esta IMPRESIONANTE historia de elizaye ;) **

**Espero que os alegren las noticias y así tengo un poco organizado lo que quiero hacer. Bueno esto se ha alargado más de lo que pretendía... ves porque lo quería poner abajo xDD**

**Besazos con roscón de reyes! ;) **

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta (a las demás os tendré que contestar durante el día que me acaban de invadir y me están echando! cabroness):**

**Luu: **En serio Voldy te caía bien? jajajaja que bueno lo de campaña "Go Draco" xDD me parto contigo. Eres socióloga? o Estudias sociología? a mi me apasiona la psicología y tengo ganas de acabar el curso de educación infantil para meterme de una vez en la carrera, tengo 24 años ya, lo que pasa que en mi adolescencia, fui un poquito personajilla y claro, de las cosas importantes te das cuenta cuando la edad del pavo se te pasa y a mí me duró más xDDD en fin que me pongo a contarte mi vida xDD lo que has dicho de los roles de Draco, siempre tienes razón en todo, joer te puedo adoptar? JAJAJAJAJ lo de Volde no tiene precio, si hay algo que nadie ha hecho él lo hará, no podría quedarse sin ese lujo xDD Sii, el pobre Draco va dando tumbos en la vida sin saber bien bien a donde pertenece... me da una penita :( No veas como os lo montais por allí por Pinamar, si esque suena hasta a Resort de vacaciones jajaja a ver si me invitas ;) jajajajaj Uouu tendré que apuntarmelos, ya uqe para el día de Reyes siempre me regalan un monton de libros... yo te hago una recomendacion de un autor español, pero tiene cada obra de arte... se llama Ildefonso Falcones: y tiene obras tales como "La catedral del mar" ambientado en mi ciudad Barcelona :D amooooo ese libro te lo recomiendo muchsimooo, tambien tine más como "La mano de Fátima" una pasada, o "La Reina desclaza" me enamoró ese libro va de gitanos y esta basado en Andalucia, es tan bueno el cabron... en serio si puedes encontrarlos te los recomiendo muchismo! y me despido que me invaden la casaaaa! Besoss!

**Saki:** UOOOOUUU que alegría verte de nuevo! Felicismo año nuevo y feliz día de reyes! sii que se acuerdan de mí :D tengo un portátil nuevo al cual llamaré "Lenny" jajaja siempre le pongo nombre a mis cosas importantes ;) Me alegro que por fin tengas un poco de paz mental, para poder respirar con normalidad, no la estupidez de la gente ;) sabes que aquí siempre te vas a poder desahogar ^^ Jajaja Si te has saltado unos capítulos un poco oscuros jejej aunque aun no han acabado ;) Tranquilaa todo a su tiempo ;) jajajaja si nuestra Leona esta pervertida jajajaja aunque o me extraña... No estas equivocada con lo de Mundungus, pero no te diré más jajajaja ;P soy mala jijii yo si que me alegro que hayas vuelto te echaba de menos jooo :( Un besazo guapísima y ánimos para el trabajo ^^ aquí siempre habrá un capítulo esprandote!

**miri: **Ante todo tranquilidad que si no luego te pasará facturaa y no queremos esoo ^^ Tienes que sacar un 10 jajaja no es broma, pero si me dices que has sacado una buena nota, te dedicaré un capítulo que será encima uno extra :D como te quedas, eso es motivación eee jajaja Si, ya hemos vista Malfoy el sin sangre en acción... mañana veremos que es lo que pasaba por su cabecita... Si, Voldemort esta un poco perdido ajjaja no sabe de la misa la mitad, cuando se entere será ÉPICO jajajaj xiqiii no tengo más tiepo me invaden la casaaa lo sientooo :( te lo compensarée Besazos y que disfrutes del dia de reyes!


	32. Capítulo 32 D

**Buenos días a todos! **

**Hoy no tengo mucho más que añadir, así que sin más. Gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí, se os quiere!**

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo ;)**

**Besos!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32 (Draco)<strong>

Joder.

Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para no lanzarme a quitarle los grilletes, cubrirla con un manto y sacarla directamente de ahí. _No_. Estaría muerto en un segundo y Granger todavía seguiría encerrada allí.

Tenía que seguir con vida. Esa era la prioridad.

Mantuve mis ojos en el suelo. No podía mirar su cuerpo sin una reacción física por mi parte, que no sería apropiada, dada su condición de sangre. Mi cuerpo ya se había encendido con ese primer vistazo de su cuerpo desnudo, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultar esa reacción.

- Granger. – siseó Voldemort.

No podía seguir mirando al suelo, era demasiado obvio. Con un hechizo no verbal conjuré una túnica para tapar su figura. Levanté la mirada, para encontrarme que Voldemort me estaba mirando con una expresión que describiría como curiosidad. No dije nada y él no preguntó.

Se deslizó hasta Granger, e hizo levitar el pequeño corazón de oro delante de sus ojos.

- Así que esto es el maldito collar, que los otros mortífagos no pueden derrotar. ¿Qué opinas?

Intenté por todos los medios no mirarle a los ojos, ya que era lo único que podía ver. Si descubría que era yo, me odiaría para siempre. Y no sabría si podría soportar ese tipo de odio de su parte. No después de hacer las paces con ella.

Me moví hacia ella, cogiendo con los dedos el pequeño corazón, que todavía levitaba, sabiendo que se calentaba con mi toque familiar. Aunque antes de ponerlos no sabía que los hechizos que le lancé tendrían ese efecto.

- Parece… completamente ordinaria, mi señor – dije, liberando la cadena.

Ella me miró, pero evité devolverle la mirada.

- Pon a prueba, las afirmaciones de los demás.

Asentí y di un paso atrás, para poner un poco más de distancia entre nosotros. Apunté a Granger con la varita y le disparé un hechizo aturdidor y me moví un paso a la izquierda. Aunque sabía que el hechizo no le haría nada, quería bloquearlo. El chorro de luz roja rebotó y se estrelló en la pared de detrás mío.

- Interesante. – dije, como si no esperara esa reacción.

Procedí a lanzarle varios hechizos más, probando diferentes ángulos. No, aun no le llegaban. No se podía negar que… era brillante.

Voldemort levantó su mano y baje la varita hasta un costado. Dio un paso hacia Granger, y vi que su intención era examinar la cadena. Sonreí ligeramente bajo la máscara. Estaba a punto de comprobar si funcionaba el ultimo hechizo que le eché. Cuando el Señor Oscuro retiró su mano como si se hubiera quemado, tenté enmascarar la sensación de triunfo que me llenó.

- Parece específicamente diseñado para que yo no lo toque. – dijo Voldemort - Es interesante, de hecho.

Di un paso adelante.

- ¿Sigo, mi señor? – Voldemort estaba detrás de mí, junto a la puerta y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Pruébalo con hechizos no verbales.

¿No verbales? Lógicamente eso debilitaría el hechizo, ¿No?, pero no discutí. Tal vez, es maldición era diferente, era algo que había creado el mismo Voldemort, después de todo.

Me di la vuelta para encararle, pero su voz me detuvo.

- Malfoy.

¡Joder! Lo sabía.

No dejé que me afectara y levanté la mano para apuntarle con la varita. Mi mirada se detuvo en la suya por un momento, pero la alejé rápido de ella. No quería ver que había a través de sus ojos.

- Draco, ¿Dónde están tus modales? – me preguntó, el Señor oscuro, desde atrás. Bajé la varita, sólo era posponer lo inevitable. ¡Joder!

- Granger. – le dije, conteniendo mi voz - ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? – pude sentir como sus ojos buscaban los míos, pero yo no me atrevía a mirarla.

- Tu voz. - dijo.

Bien, ahí se marchaba mi última oportunidad con ella. Voldemort levantó mi brazo, con la varita y me obligó a empezar. Le eché un vistazo antes de apuntar con mi varita hacia su estómago, concentrándome.

_Crucio Locus_.

La respuesta fue inmediata, vi como endurecía su expresión intentando contener un grito. No, yo no podía hacer esto. Si Granger no gritaba, Voldemort pensaría que estaba siendo indulgente con ella. Incrementé el dolor y de su garganta salió un profundo grito.

Los grilletes que la tenían atrapada, sonaron con estrépito, cuando intentó liberarse con fuerza.

_No. Vivir es una prioridad_.

Tenía que recordarme mí mismo. Un muerto, no podía salvar a Granger. Tenía que estar vivo y en plenas condiciones para poder sacarla de esa prisión.

- Estas siendo muy generoso hoy, Draco.

¡Mierda!

- Sólo estoy empezando. – dije, sonriendo detrás de la máscara.

Le señalé con la varita en el pecho y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes.

_Mantenerme con vida. Mantenerme con vida. _

Eso era lo único que importaba.

Moví la varita hasta su cuello. Me di cuenta de cuan agradecido estaba que Voldemort prefiriera ver como torturaban, que torturar. Estaba seguro de que si ahora mismo me miraba a los ojos, podría ver a través de mi alma.

No podía dejar el hechizo. No dejé el hechizo.

El último. Era el último.

Podía hacerlo.

Podíamos hacerlo.

Moví mi varita hasta su cabeza, y los gritos se convirtieron en ensordecedores.

- ¡Mátame, por favor! – gritó.

¡Mierda!

- ¡Mátame! – volvió a gritar.

Cada grito perforaba mi corazón. Me estaba desgarrando, por dentro. Sus salvajes ojos se encontraron con los míos, y no pude mirar a otro lado.

_Aguanta, apóyate en mis ojos. _

- ¡Te lo ruego, Malfoy! ¡Mátame! – gritó de nuevo.

Finalmente bajé la varita, terminando con la maldición. Se me cayó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de creer lo que había hecho.

- Parece que con la maldición Cruciatus, todavía puedo trabajar con ella. – dijo Voldemort, devolviéndome al presente – Si esta maldición tiene una debilidad, es que el creador no era infalible. Podemos demostrarlo.

_Buena suerte con eso, Lord Voldemort._

- Granger, - siseó Voldemort - ¿Me dirás quién me ha traicionado?, consideraré liberarte, si lo haces.

_Díselo. A la mierda con todo, sólo díselo._

Podría liberarla de los grilletes y lanzarle mi varita. Ella podría en una carrera contra Voldemort. La cadena la protegería casi de cualquier cosa. Sabía lo suficiente de magia sin varita, como para mantenerlo un momento a raya. Tal vez, el tiempo suficiente.

Pero Granger ya estaba hablando.

- Si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser quien soy y mátame ya.

- No voy a negar que eso es muy probable, pero con o sin tu ayuda, descubriré al traidor. – dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguir saber quién era el traidor, sin capturar a otro miembro de la Orden, y no creía que fuera muy diferente que con Granger. Un grupo muy justo de gente, siempre dispuesta a morir por la causa. Eso era lo que me diferenciaba de ellos. No creía que pudiera morir por una causa o ideología. - Si me ayudas, quizás sobrevivas. Sí no, te enfrentas a una muerte segura.

- Elijo la muerte, entonces. – dijo Granger inmediatamente.

No. Joder, no, ella no iba a morir en este momento. No si había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

- Tal vez, te hagamos cambiar de opinión. – le dijo Voldemort - Draco, por favor.

Le volví a apuntar con la varita. Empezaría suave esta vez.

- ¡_Crucio_!

Granger empezó a gritar de inmediato y el sonido de su voz me dolía. Mi voluntad volvió a debilitarse por un momento, consideré dejar de luchar e ir ayudarla.

_¡No! Mantenerse con vida._

Tenía que seguir con vida.

Apunté con la varita hacia su pecho.

_Crucio Locus _

Una vez más sus gritos, aumentaron de volumen, y yo estaba sorprendido de que aún le quedara voz.

Su cuerpo se sacudía frenéticamente y me pregunté si le causaría algún daño irreparable. Los grilletes estaban lacerando la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos, y me concentré rápidamente en sus ojos. Parecían de nuevo salvajes, llenos de lágrimas, mirando a cualquier punto de la celda que no fuera yo.

Moví mi varita hacia su hombro izquierdo y después al derecho. De repente, esos ojos color miel, se anclaron a los míos. Me gustaría que no me mirara. Lo que vería allí no se ajustaba a la verdad. Tenía el control sobre mis emociones, y lo que se veía por fuera era una máscara de total indiferencia.

- Por favor, Malfoy. ¡Por favor, por favor!

Eso fue lo único que pude entender, antes de que sus gritos se convirtieran en inteligibles.

Ella quería irse, morir.

_Lo siento, Granger. _

Intenté calamar mi mente, concentré toda mi atención en ella, la maldición se debilito, imperceptiblemente. De repente, una corriente de luz blanca salió de mi varita y sus gritos se detuvieron.

- Draco, ¿Qué significa esto?

- No… no lo sé – dije, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, por el falso tono de asombro de mi voz. Voldemort se movió hacia mí, y me encontré con sus ojos, sin problemas - Sus gritos eran realmente molestos. Debo tener… - dejé que mi voz se desvaneciera.

Se hundió en mi mente, buscando cualquier indicio, de que ese rayo de luz blanca fuera intencionado, pero lo único que encontró fue una intensa concentración en la ejecución de sus órdenes.

- Ya veo… - dijo. Entonces frunció el ceño – Ese Mcnair no puede hacer nada por su cuenta, ¿Verdad? – murmuró.

- ¿Debo ayudar?- sacudió la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir yo mismo. Vuelve a la mansión. Continuaras mañana y traerás a Bellatrix.

- Si, mi señor.

Voldemort se desvaneció en una nube de humo negro, y solté una profunda respiración, que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Esa estuvo por los pelos… gracias a Merlín, Mcnair eligió un buen momento para invocar al Señor Oscuro, nos pudo haber salvado la vida.

Salí de la celda sin mirar hacia atrás, no podía arriesgarme a perder el control, ahora. Sería demasiado fácil convencerme a mí mismo, para intentar sacarla de aquí, ahora que Voldemort no estaba. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

- ¡Draco! – ya estaba por la mitad del camino, pero me detuve.

- ¿Blaise?

- Draco ¿Qué coño le has hecho a Hermione?

Hermione. Él podía llamarla Hermione. Los celos amenazaban con desbordarme, pero trabajé con todas mis fuerzas para reprimirlo y me moví hacia la celda de donde salía la voz.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Blaise? ¿Crees que realmente te tengo que contestar? ¿Realmente crees que seguimos siendo amigos? – Blaise estaba colgado de una manera muy similar a Granger y me miró.

- Si ella está herida…

- ¿Ahora vas a amenazarme? Tengo un montón de tiempo, ahora mismo. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo, traidor? – una antigua llamarada de ira se encendió en sus ojos, al recordarle nuestra batalla – Así que no lo has olvidado, tampoco. Por otra parte, debe ser difícil de olvidar, con una cicatriz así…

- Habla por ti mismo. – entré en la celda, cerré la puerta y lancé un hechizo silenciador en ella.

- Es seguro hablar ahora. – le dije – Y si, es difícil de olvidar con una cicatriz como esta. – Blaise asintió.

- Imposible. – estuvo de acuerdo – Hermione…

- Está bien. – le dije secamente.

- No _sonaba_ bien. – le miré intensamente.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- Tú…

- ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido causarle ese dolor y no poder detenerlo? Debes saber que no podía parar. Él me hubiera matado por ser el traidor y luego a ella por ser una sangre sucia, a la que ya no necesitaría. – sus ojos parecían arder, mientras me miraba.

- No eres el único que se preocupa por ella, Draco.

- Qué, ¿Te ha crecido un corazón últimamente? ¿Y dirigido a los sangre sucia, de todas las personas?

- Deja de llamarla así. Ni siquiera tiene significado para nosotros. No cuando tenemos sentimientos…

- No hables de mis sentimientos. – le interrumpí.

- Conozco tus sentimientos, Draco. No vas a negarlos ahora ¿Verdad? Te conozco mejor que nadie.

- Me largo. – me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la salida.

- Draco, espera. – esperé, con la varita preparada, para levantar el hechizo silenciador. – Sálvala. No importa si no puedes sacarme de aquí. Sólo… sálvala.

- Si realmente me conoces tan bien como dices, deberías saber que iba hacer eso.

Hice un movimiento de varita para levantar el hechizo y salí de la celda. Era hora de tener una charla con tía Bella sobre la visita de Voldemort a Mcnair. Tenía que planificar un rescate y sería conveniente saber cuándo volvería el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A qué a sido una pasada de capítulo?<strong>

**A mí me encanta :D**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Saki:** Por como hablabas sabía que eras tú jejeje ;) ya nos conocemos ^^ Sii, yo también creo que si hablas de guerra o haces una historia donde haya eventos trágicos no puede ser todo un camino de rosas donde todo es fácil y llegas al final del camino sin más obstáculo que tu estupidez... así que si esta historia lo tiene todo, amor, dolor, sufrimiento y más amor... aunque eso ya se vera xDDD Bueno que te ha parecido el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco? Crees que ha sufrido suficiente? a mi me parece espectacular el capítulo :D Hombreee claro lo que Voldemort quiere es que haya alguien allí que vaya a buscarlo y que no pasen de su culo... jajajaja porque menudo pringado xD y con Draco lo lleva claro también jajaja es que Voldy no da una... xD No pasa nada si el fin de publicar la historia es que la disfrutarais da igual cuando y donde, así que a disfrutar :D y con la tradicion de partir rosca, puede ser como el roscón de reyes? donde con toda la familia te comes un roscon donde dentro escondido entre el mazapan hay la figurita de un rey o de una haba, al que le toca el rey se le corona y al que le toca la haba paga el roscon? es eso? si es así sii y la haba le tocó a mi abuelaa y el rey a mi tio xDD jajajaja Bueno guapisima que tengas un dia estupendo y no te rayes mucho en el curro! Besoss!


	33. Capítulo 33 H

**Hola!**

**Segundo intento para escribir, esto (me va fatal la pagina...) Ayer quería avisar de que hoy no iba a actualizar, pero como no lo hice aquí estoy y aviso de que mañana no creo que pueda, ya sabéis que si tengo un hueco lo haré ;)**

**A disfrutar del capítulo ;)**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33 (Hermione)<strong>

Sentía tanto frío…

¡Maldita sea!

Si podía sentir el frío eso significaba que estaba viva.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Me moví un poco para poner mi peso sobre las piernas, pero mis brazos temblaron de dolor. Miré hacia arriba y vi surcos de sangre seca bajando desde mis muñecas hasta mi cara. Abrí la boca y noté como la sangre seca de mis mejillas se resquebrajaba.

Malfoy.

Había sido torturada por Malfoy en presencia de Voldemort ¿Por… por qué me importaba tanto? En ese momento Malfoy me parecía más que una amenaza. ¿Y si sólo estaba pretendiendo traicionar a Voldemort? ¿Y si lo estaba haciendo bajo las órdenes de Voldemort?

Pero no le dijo nada sobre nuestro contraataque a Nottingham. No, eso simplemente podría haber sido una estrategia para ganarse nuestra confianza.

Me estremecí al recordar el beso. Y de los sueños que había tenido sobre nosotros…

Merlín, y yo pensé que podría empezar a confiar en él.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entraron cuatro mortífagos. Tomé una profunda respiración y me preparé para recibir la maldición _Cruciatus_, ya debían de saber que esa era una de las pocas maldiciones que traspasaban, ese misterioso, escudo que me protegía desde la cadena.

Y ya tenía otra cosa en la que pensar. Malfoy me dio la cadena para protegerme ¿Por qué haría eso si aún le era fiel a Voldemort? Sería difícil para ellos si no podían alcanzarme. Estaba segura de que podría haber escapado de la casa donde estábamos interrogando a Rowle, si no hubieran cogido a Lupin y me hubieran amenazado con él.

- Bueno, bueno, parece que la sangre sucia de Granger ha tenido un final un poco… pegajoso. – dijo uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder del grupito, ya que los demás estaban un paso por detrás.

- Todos vosotros conoceréis un final pegajoso, cuando no esté atada a estas cadenas. – les gruñí.

- ¡Oh, no! Estoy muy asustado. – dijo en tono burlón. Reconocí esa voz. Lo había oído burlándose de la gente antes. Era…

- ¿Montague?

- Te acuerdas de mí. – dijo con tono sorprendido – Bueno, entonces, no tiene sentido tener esta horrible máscara encima ¿No?

Se quitó la máscara y los otros tres hicieron lo mismo. Casi no recordaba sus nombres, pero sabía que todos habían estado en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Dos de los tres eran los voluminosos bateadores, Derrick y Bole. No podía recordar cual era la posición en el equipo o el nombre del tercero. Pero recordaba la forma en lucían con las túnicas verdes del equipo.

- Adelante. – les reté y Montague se carcajeó.

- ¿Así que quieres liberarte de esas cadenas? – no le respondí.

- Bien. – dijo al tiempo que me apuntaba con la varita – _Imperio. _

Una luz brillante se apoderó de mí y miré alrededor de la celda con curiosidad. Entonces, los grilletes que me aprisionaban las muñecas y los tobillos, desaparecieron, y mis brazos cayeron a mis costados. Miré a los enormes mortífagos que había entre yo y la salida. No podría escapar sin varita y no tenía ninguna. Iba a quedarme ahí para siempre…

No. Tenía que salir de ahí. No podía quedarme.

De repente, oí una voz en mi cabeza.

_"__Quítate esa túnica."_

Empecé a desabrocharme la túnica inconscientemente, pero inmediatamente me detuve y eché las manos hacia atrás. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No. No, no quería. Estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_, podía luchar contra ella. Pero sería mucho más fácil obedecer. Me gustaba mucho esa sensación de despreocupación.

¡No! No me sometería antes esos cuatro bufones de Slytherin.

_"__Sólo quítatela" – _me insistió la voz.

Mis manos volvieron al botón de la túnica, y casi no pude detenerme.

Ya lo había hecho antes, podía seguir adelante.

La sensación de despreocupación desapareció y pude volver a sentir todo, el frío implacable, el dolor en las muñecas, el dolor de la tortura de ayer, con una claridad impactante.

Me lancé salvajemente hacia la puerta, pero Derrick y Bole me bloquearon el paso y volví a caerme al suelo. Me sentía tan débil ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría encadenada ahí?

- ¡_Crucio_!

Sentí como si me apuñalaran por todo el cuerpo. No sé quien lanzó la maldición, pero ya poco me importaba.

Dolor.

Me derrumbé en el suelo, retorciéndome de dolor.

¿Cuántas sesiones de tortura iba a tener que soportar?

Más Dolor.

¿Por qué simplemente no me mataban?

El dolor se desvaneció, y sentí una oleada de orgullo, no había soltado ni un sonido.

Cuando me hice un ovillo en el suelo, se empezaron a reír.

Tan rápido como se fue, volvió, el dolor. Y me retorcí en el suelo dando vueltas de agonía. Apreté los dientes, negándome a que ningún sonido escapara de mi boca. Recé para que ninguno de estos cabrones, pudiera concentrar el dolor en un solo punto, como hizo Malfoy. No sabía cuánto podría soportar de ese tipo de tortura.

Cada segundo parecía un año entero.

_Por favor que termine pronto._

_Por favor, por favor, por favor… _

Y la maldición se detiene de nuevo.

Jadeé bruscamente, en busca de aire, muy necesario para mis pulmones.

- Ni siquiera… has dicho… lo que querías… de mí. – jadeé, Montague sonrió.

- Nada más, que tu silenciosa obediencia. – dijo y entonces volví a escuchar esa maldita palabra – _Imperio_.

La sensación de despreocupación volvió a apoderarse de mí y todo el dolor que sentía, parecía estar abandonando mi cuerpo, dejándome relajada y contenta. Me senté y miré a los cuatro mortífagos. Todos se estaban riendo, ¿De mí?

Por supuesto que sí. Era su marioneta. Tenía que luchar contra esto.

Su asquerosa voz, resonó otra vez por toda mi cabeza.

_"__Mírame, Granger. Yo soy tu dueño. Ahora se una buena chica, levántate y quítate esa túnica."_

Quería pelear, pero estaba agotada. Sería tan fácil rendirse a lo que decían.

Y quería complacer a mi dueño ¿No?

¡No, no, no! Él no era mi dueño.

Pero mi cuerpo pareció moverse por voluntad propia, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en pie y con la mano en el botón que mantenía cerrada la túnica. La tela se deslizó de mis hombros y acabó hecha una bola en mis tobillos.

Los mortífagos me miraron con lujuria, pero de alguna manera no me molestó.

¿Cómo que no me molestaba? Intenté moverme con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi cuerpo no parecía escuchar mis órdenes. Tenía que retroceder, quería retroceder, pero ¿Por qué no me movía?

Vi a Montague que ahora estaba sentado en una silla, que seguramente acababa de conjurar.

_Merlín, no. Por favor…_

_"__Ven aquí, pequeña leona. Ven a desabrochar mi cinturón"_

Me las arreglé para sacudir la cabeza y obligar a mis pies a permanecer anclados al suelo. Una expresión descontenta apareció en la cara de Montague y me apuntó con la varita.

Me doblé bajo la maldición Cruciatus y caí de rodillas, inclinándome hacia adelante hasta que mi frente toco el suelo. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, sorprendida de no haber perdido alguno de lo apretados que los había tenido estos días. Me coloqué en posición fetal, como si de alguna manera pudiera ocultar el dolor que me estaba desgarrando por dentro.

De repente, ya no había dolor y esa sensación de despreocupación había vuelto. Era mucho más fácil, simplemente obedecer.

_"__Si me obedeces, no volveré a hacerlo. No quieres que vuelva a suceder ¿Verdad?"_

Sacudí la cabeza de manera automática. Bajo la influencia del _Imperio_ o no, no quería volver a ser torturada.

_"__Ahora se una buena chica y ven aquí."_

Mis piernas me llevaron hacia él. Mi mente, apenas funcionaba ya.

Sus intenciones eran lo suficientemente claras sin necesidad de órdenes directas a mi cabeza y cunado estuve frente a Montague, me subí a su regazo, rodeando sus caderas.

Oh, mierda ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Horrorizada, empecé a forcejear, pero uno de sus brazos me rodeó la cintura, presionándome contra él. Y alejé la cabeza lo más que pude de la suya.

_"__Simplemente, relájate."_

Sin mi consentimiento, mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse en sus brazos.

¡No! ¡No, no, no! Era lo único que podía hacer, gritarme a mí misma mentalmente, pero mi cuerpo ya no hacía nada de lo que yo quería.

Mis dedos empezaron a desabrochar su cinturón, y a bajarle la cremallera. Tenía un obvio abultamiento en los pantalones, me levanté para estirar sus pantalones hacia abajo y liberar su erecto miembro.

Merlín, iba a vomitar.

Pero incluso eso era algo que no podía controlar. Mi cuerpo ni siquiera respondía como lo haría normalmente. ¡Joder!

Estaba más consciente que nunca de los otros tres pares de ojos que me miraban, y tense las piernas. No iba a dejar que esto pasara. No iba a participar en mi propia violación.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

_Merlín, dime que esto no está pasando._

_"__Baja aquí, pequeña leona. Será lento y agradable. Vas a follarme y te va a encantar ¿No sientes tu humedad? Estarás tan mojadita, para mí. Vas a gemir, como la sucia putita que eres." _

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, mis piernas empezaron a debilitarse, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó, obedeciendo su demanda de excitación.

Empecé a notar que no podía respirar. Me forcé para coger un poco de aire, y apreté mis muslos, cuando la humedad empezó a deslizarse por mis piernas. No cedería. Montague no iba a hacerme esto. Su varita se clavó en mi barbilla.

- ¿Necesitas una última lección para obedecerme, Granger? – dijo maliciosamente.

De repente, el cerrojo de la puerta, empezó a abrirse, y los cuatro mortífagos miraron hacia allí. Inmediatamente traté de empujarme lejos de Montague, pero el muy carbón fue más rápido y volvió a sentarme en su regazo.

La silla, de repente, se desvaneció.

Montague se estrelló contra el suelo, pero yo me quedé flotando en el aire. Un suave y cálido material me cubrió y noté que era la túnica que hacía unos minutos llevaba puesta. Dejé de flotar y me puse en pie y di un paso atrás, temblorosa.

- ¿Qué coño os pensáis que estáis haciendo, vosotros cuatro?

Nunca pensé que estaría tan agradecida de volver a escuchar la voz de Malfoy.

- Ma-Malfoy, nosotros sólo… - empezó a explicar Bole. Montague ya estaba de pie, con los pantalones subidos.

- ¿Con que derecho estas aquí, Malfoy? – le ladró Montague. Malfoy le miró y le dijo con clama:

- Granger es mi prisionera. Deberías saberlo. Nadie toca a mis prisioneros, sin mi permiso. ¿Queda claro, Graham?

- ¿Desde cuándo ella es tuya?

- Estuve aquí, con el Señor Oscuro, ayer. ¿No te lo dijeron los guardias? Ah, claro se me olvidaba, les puteaste hace unos días, ¿Verdad? Supongo que querían que me enterara. – Malfoy chasqueó la lengua – Deberías cuidar tu lengua, Graham, parece que sólo hace que meterte en problemas.

- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, no te he dado ningún derecho.

- Bueno, pues lo hayo yo, Graham y respeta más a mi sobrino.

Esa voz… esperaba nunca, nunca más escucharla. Bellatrix Lestrange entro en la celda, y los cuatro mortífagos que me estaban torturando se pusieron rígidos. Supongo que podía estar agradecida con ella, por causarles ese efecto a esos cabrones.

- No sabía que estuviera aquí, mi señora. – dijo Montague.

- ¿Crees que puedes excusarte por mi ausencia?

- No, mi señora.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – les gritó Malfoy, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la salida.

Montague tenía una mueca de odio en su cara, pero salió de la celda, seguido de sus tres compinches. Malfoy me abordó.

- Te importaría volver a meterte en esos grilletes, sangre sucia.

Durante un breve momento de locura, consideré correr como una loca hasta la salida, pero entre Malfoy y Bellatrix, no tenía por donde escapar. Caminé unos pasos hacia atrás y metí mis pies en los grilletes. Los grilletes se cerraron alrededor de mi tobillo, con un movimiento de varita de Malfoy. Me hizo un gesto para que levantara los brazos, y en silencio, lo hice. Los grilletes también se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y me embargó la desesperación.

¿Nunca dejaría este lugar?

- Que obediente es contigo, Draco – comentó Bellatrix, divertida.

Malfoy no le contestó, en su lugar dio un paso acercándose a mí.

- ¿Estas preparada para el segundo día? – me preguntó, sonriendo.

- Tan preparada, como tú. – le contesté, mirándole a los ojos.

No llevaba su máscara, así que podía verle la cara. Sin embargo, aun así, no podía ver a través de él. No podía decir realmente a que bando pertenecía.

- Adelante, Draco. No tengo todo el día. – dijo Bellatrix, con impaciencia.

Malfoy retrocedió un paso y por un momento, pude ver una clara disculpa en sus ojos. Entonces sus ojos volvieron a ser como el acero y me preparé.

Esta vez fue directamente a invadir mi cabeza, y mis pensamientos se esfumaron de mi mente.

Un dolor cegador.

Soporífero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alguien estaba gritando muy, muy fuerte.

Me di cuenta de que el inmenso dolor de mi cabeza se había desvanecido y que esos gritos venían de mí. Me amordacé la boca, para mantenerla cerrada. Mi vista volvía lentamente a la normalidad, enfoqué a Malfoy y un segundo más tarde, divisé a Bellatrix. Parecía que Bellatrix le estaba diciendo algo, pero para mí todo era susurros. Con gran esfuerzo empecé a distinguir las palabras.

- … Lo vi en tus ojos, Draco. No lo niegues.

- Mírame, tía Bella. Mira en mis ojos, en mi mente. – decía Malfoy – No me importa en absoluto, esta sangre sucia.

Malfoy estaba intentando convencer a su tía… de que yo no le importaba. Entonces, debía significar que Bellatrix pensaba que se preocupaba por mí. ¿Por qué? ¡Si me estaba torturando!

- Sé que te he entrenado bien. – dijo Bellatrix, con una pequeña sonrisa, la expresión quedaba muy extraña en su cara – Si realmente no quieres que vea algo, - continuó – estoy segura de que podrías ocultarlo muy bien.

- Bien. Si realmente estas tan segura de que me importa, ¿Por qué no convocas al Señor Oscuro?

- Debido a que eres mi sobrino y mi alumno favorito. Y porque todavía hay una manera de solucionar esta situación.

- ¿Cuál? – Bellatrix dirigió la mirada hacia mí.

- Matar a la chica.

_¿Qué? No, por favor._

Pero pensándolo bien, si tuviera que elegir entre la tortura o la muerte. Le daría la bienvenida con gusto a la muerte. Fuera lo que fuera, que Malfoy me hacía, simplemente dolía demasiado.

- Si ella muere en mi turno, el Señor Oscuro, querrá mi cabeza. – dijo Malfoy.

- Y tú afirmas que ella no te importa. – dijo Bellatrix, en voz baja.

Se dio la vuelta para apuntarme con la varita y en su expresión no pude ver nada de la ternura con la que había hablado.

- Bien, si dices que ella no te importa, supongo que esto tampoco lo hará. _¡Sectumvasculus!_

Sentí un dolor agudo, en un lado del cuello.

Lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Malfoy gritar.

- ¡Noooo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de la autora original:<strong> Me inventé "Sectumvasculus", en homenaje a Sectumsempra. Veréis los efectos del hechizo en uno o dos capítulos.

**..::::..**

**Se que despues de leerlo me vais a querer matar si mañana no actualizo jajaja Si, en el siguiente vemos esa conversación tan, extraña con Bella. Por eso os digo que intentaré hacerlo aunque seguramente no sea a la hora que suelo hacerlo, pero estad atetas por si acaso ;)**

**Sólo decirle a "miri" que le vaya fantástico el examen! Suerte!**

**Besazos guapsisimas!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Saki:** JAJAJAJ últimamente siempre la lías con los reviews jajajaj que bueno, y tienes razón en cuanto a sin sangre Malfoy jajaja, pero como puedes ver algo ha ido mal en este capítulo y Bella ha visto más cosas de las que debería, en el siguiente capítulo vemos toda la conversación completa. JAJAJAJ sii es uno de los grandes misterios no? el trío de Sly, pero todavía queda mucha historia :D EEEHHHH temas amororsosos siii :D y a ti te gusta para salir con el o para echarle un buen revolcón? por que de ser la segunda opción no tienes que hacer nada simplemente lanzarte y da igual si sabe tu edad es más as´¡í lo volverás loco y sera un muñequito en tus manos jajajaja que perversa soy... pero si te gusta y quieres intentar salir con él o algo así lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él ser sinceros y ver que pasa :D pero bueno yo no entiendo mucho de esto tengo novio desde hace 8 años yo soy una invalida en cuanto a ligar se refiere jajajaja aunque no creo que sea muy difícil enseñas un poco de carne y ya esta xDD que fáciles son los chicos de hoy en día y luego se atreven a decir que somo nosotras xDD que poca realidad hay en sus cabezas... Guapisimaa espero que te vaya genial el dia y que no te rayen mucho en el trabajo, tu a sonreír que así les das por culo :D Besazos!

**Luu:** AJAJA si, a mí los malos de las pelis me suelen gustar, no para que salgan vencedores, pero todos tienen su gracia. Uno de los villanos que más gracia y que más me gusta es Hades de película de Disney de Hercules, me encantaaa jajajaja bueno es que adoro esa película. Para tener casi 24 años sigo siendo una chica Disney y espero seguir así jajaj :D nunca hay que perder tu niño interior ya que alimenta el espíritu ^^ Hermione es toda una leona, una guerrera con todas las letras ;) entiendo lo que dices, pero si pierdes tus principios, lo pierdes todo, como dice ella, si hiciera lo que le piden dejaría de ser ella, entonces como vives si ya no sabes ni quien eres? Hay muchos dilemas en esta historia y eso me encanta, nada de cosas sencillas ;) Síii yo también amé la conversación de Draco con Blaise, me encantan estos dos, más adelante veremos más de su relación ;) No hay que tenerle lastima a Draco está haciendo lo que quiere y siempre ha hecho lo que quiere, así que técnicamente se ha buscado lo que le pasa y él lo acepta, así que tienes razón, lastima es lo ultimo que debemos sentir por él ;) siempre tienes razón ^^ Amoo la carrera de Psicología, adoro adentrarme en la psique humana, somos tan complejos que me fascina... sobre todo me gusta el Conductismo, el Psicoanálisis y la escuela Alemana de psicología la Gestalt que estudia la sensación y percepción. No no conozco a ese psicólogo, pero que suerte haber podido escuchar sus charlas, yo nunca he ido a ninguna conferencia ni nada, tengo ganas de empezar la carrera también para eso, escuchar a expertos y ver que es lo que ellos piensan y si tus teorías son acertadas o no :D POR FAVORRR dime tu edad me has dejado con una intriga increíble... con lo que me dices me imagino que eres una pequeñaja, si es así joder, eres superdotada? porque madre mía que don de palabra... y si eres mayor, cuanta experiencia ;) me encantaría conocerte, menudas charlas tendríamos :D y está claro que JK se inspiró mucho en Hitler para crear a Voldemort, es muy complicado creer que lo que hizo ese monstruo en realidad pasó... siempre alucino y también me gusta la psicología para poder llegar a saber que mierda tienen en la cabeza gente como Hitler y todos los dictadores, Ted Bundy, Dammer y gente así, no puedo entender que les falla en el cerebro para ser y tener unos impulsos tan distintos a los de la gente normal... en fin que me voy por las ramas xD Sii, a mi las matemáticas no se me dan bien, cada vez que empiezo a ver formulas, ecuaciones y cosas de esas mi cabeza se cierra en banda y no hay ni un numero que entre allí, es superior a mí, las odio y ellas me odian jajajaj ;P Por cierto con respecto a los libros que te recomendé, yo tengo el libro físico y en formato pdf, porque cuando me voy de vacaciones me encanta releer mis libros favoritos, y en vez de llevarme una maleta solo llena de libros pues los llevo en el portátil, así que si quieres te los puedo mandar algún correo o algo, si quieres jjejee, así también podemos compartir más libros, y cosas ;) En fin que vaya review... no si si llegaras a leer esto o te habrá dado un derrame cerebral antes de llegar hasta aquí, pero bueno un saludo y un besazo guapa, disfruto mucho con todos tus reviews :D te adoroo ;)

**Alona:** Uouuu estaba hasta preocupada, jajaja como no has fallado casi ni un día... :( pero espero que te lo hayas pasado genial, a mí me encanta el campo :D así que espero que disfrutaras del aire libre que es una de las mejores cosas que nos a dado la naturaleza :D Si, Voldemort debería aprender de sus errores pasados (Snape) y no fiarse tanto de sus mortifagos, pero bueno supongo que es tan arrogante como para darse cuenta de eso, ¿un crío, como iba a hacerle eso? Ya queda poco para que salgan de allí y veremos la reacción de Hermione, creo que te va a sorprender, pero aun más el capítulo siguiente, con la conversación entre Draco y Bella... jejeje Verdadd, amoo esa conversación con Blaise, sii aun queda mucho por ver, de los sentimientos de todos, la manera de escapar también es algo entretenido de ver, pero eso pasa en el siguiente capítulo, que te va a encantar mucho muchooo :D Me alegro que digas eso, lo que la histria que tengo pensado publicar después es muyy diferente a esta, pero a mí me enganchó desde el prologo ;) así que espero haber acertado y que os guste aunque sea un poquito como esta :D Un saludo guapísima y espero que tengas un fantástico dia :D Besazoss y se te ha echado de menoss ;)


	34. Capítulo 34 D

**Hola xiqis!**

**He tenido que tomar una decisión, no podía dejaros hasta mañana sin el capítulo final de esta etapa... así que la decisión ha sido que lo subía, pero no os podía contestar a los reviews, ya que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para cada una d vosotras y se me hace muyy largo unas dos horas y ya me he columpiado bastante con los estudios, por eso he decidido que os dedico este capítulo a todas las personas que me dejaron review ayer.**

**Así que le dedico esté capítulo a:**

**guiguita, AliceMlfy, Caroone, Saki, laura, KarenRomA, Chiaki Suzuki, Duhkha, BereLestrange, Alona, Miri (espero que te fuera de lujo el examen^^), aquagt929, Candice Saint-Just, Luu, Cleoru Misumi.**

**A todas aquellas personas que leen, pero no comentan también va por vosotros ;)**

**Y para las alertas y favoritos ;)**

**Para ja-pucho que se que vas a leerás esto ;) **

**Y a la pesada de mi prima, que gracias a ella empecé esta aventura, teQuiero gorda^^**

**Disfrutad del capítulo, os adoro a todos *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34 (Draco)<strong>

- ¿El Señor Oscuro dijo porque tenía que ser tu niñera? – había oído esa pregunta mil veces, ya…

- Tía Bella, realmente a veces eres como una niña. – le dije sonriendo – No será tan horrible, te voy a ofrecer un buen espectáculo. Además pensé que disfrutabas con el dolor.

- Si, antes lo hacía, pero sinceramente, ahora me aburre. – respondió, con un exagerado bostezo.

- Siento oír eso. – le dije.

Pasamos por delante de los ocho guardias que había en la entrada de la prisión. Era justo después del amanecer, pero no había podido dormir en toda la noche, así que decidí venir temprano. No fue muy difícil convencer a Bellatrix, le recordé que cuanto antes acabará con esto, antes podría volver a sus tareas.

Cuando entramos, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo y tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Me moví hasta la puerta de su celda y vi la espalda de dos enormes mortífagos.

¡Mierda!

Abrí la puerta de la celda y la visión que contemplaba me dejó muy tenso y preparado para matar. Uno de los mortífagos estaba sentado en una silla, y encima de este, completamente desnuda, estaba Granger. Inmediatamente reconocí al mortífago como Graham Montague.

Reprimí la reacción instintiva de matarlo y me conformé con hacer desaparecer su silla, manteniendo el cuidado de que Granger no cayera encima de él. Aparté mis ojos de su cuerpo y volví a conjurar la túnica que le había puesto ayer. La posé con cuidado en el suelo y miré a los otros cuatro.

- ¿Qué coño os pensáis que estáis haciendo, vosotros cuatro? – dije en voz baja.

Si algo había aprendido de Voldemort, es que a veces, un calmado silencio es mucho más eficaz para producir miedo que un ataque de ira.

- Ma-Malfoy, nosotros sólo… - Lucian intentó hablar, pero Graham le interrumpió cuando se puso de pie y se subió los pantalones.

- ¿Con que derecho estas aquí, Malfoy?

- Granger es mi prisionera. – dije - Deberías saberlo. Nadie toca a mis prisioneros, sin mi permiso. ¿Queda claro, Graham? – él me miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Desde cuándo ella es tuya?

- Estuve aquí, con el Señor Oscuro, ayer. – le respondí sin vacilación - ¿No te lo dijeron los guardias? Ah, claro se me olvidaba, les puteaste hace unos días, ¿Verdad? Supongo que querían que me enterara. – sacudí la cabeza y chasqueé la lengua. Me encantaba tratar a ese hijo de puta como un niño y si no lo podía matar en este momento lo mejor que podía hacer, era desquiciarlo. - Deberías cuidar tu lengua, Graham, - continué - parece que sólo hace que meterte en problemas.

- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, - dijo acaloradamente - no te he dado ningún derecho. – pero antes de que pudiera responder apareció tía Bella.

- Bueno, pues lo hago yo, Graham y respeta más a mi sobrino. – no necesitaba su ayuda, pero supongo que sería de desagradecido decirle que se apartara.

- No sabía que estuviera aquí, mi señora. – dijo Graham, en tono arrepentido.

La presencia de mi tía los intimidaba claramente, todos habían sido miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Peregrine Derrick y Lucian Bole eran nuestros bateadores y Miles Bletchley era nuestro guardián. Todavía estaba sorprendido de que Peregrine y Lucian estuvieran dispuestos a recibir órdenes de Graham. Después de todo, cuando lo nombraron capitán, lo primero que hizo fue remplazarlos por Greg y Vince. Pero esa era una historia vieja, los lazos que se formaban por el equipo, aquí no tenían significado.

- ¿Crees que puedes excusarte por mi ausencia?- dijo Bellatrix.

- No, mi señora.

Sentí que mi auto-control se desgastaba. Si Graham no salía de la habitación lo más pronto posible, probablemente explotará esa cabeza gigante que tenía. Le hice un gesto con mi cabeza hacia la puerta.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – les grité.

Graham me miró con furia, y estuve muy tentado de arrancarle esos ojos. Joder, no había tenido esos impulsos violentos en años. Cuando se fueron, miré a Granger.

- Te importaría volver a meterte en esos grilletes, sangre sucia. – le dije.

Sus ojos se alternaban entre yo y mi tía. Mirando con nostalgia la salida, ella dio dos pasos atrás y se metió en los grilletes. Con un movimiento de varita los cerré y con un gesto le pedí que levantara los brazos, para ponerle los grilletes de las muñecas, también, y mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, al ver la expresión de desolación de su cara.

- Que obediente es contigo, Draco – susurró Bellatrix.

No tuve nada que decir a eso. Supongo que podría haber hecho algún comentario acerca de que ya la había torturado ayer. En su lugar, me moví hacia Granger, sonriendo.

- ¿Estas preparada para el segundo día? – ella se encontró con mis ojos, sin pizca de miedo.

- Tan preparada, como tú. – dijo, con resolución.

Estaba tan ferozmente hermosa en ese momento, que no podía despegar la mirada de ella. Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Mis pulmones dejaron de recibir aire y mi corazón dejó de latir. Me hubiera gustado poder prolongar ese momento, y preservar esa preciosa expresión de su rostro, para siempre.

Pero sabía que tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio, en menos de un minuto.

_¡Que me jodan!_

- Adelante, Draco. No tengo todo el día. – dijo tía Bella.

Di un paso hacia atrás y le dediqué una mirada de disculpa, ya que Bellatrix estaba detrás de mí y no podría verlo. Sabía que había perdido cualquier oportunidad con Granger, pero una esperanza dentro de mí aun pensaba en esa oportunidad.

Apunté hacia su cabeza, y apreté la mandíbula.

_Crucio Locus._

Empezó a gritar inmediatamente y aunque me había estado preparando mentalmente para ello, no podía soportar el sonido de su sufrimiento.

Mantuve el hechizo, pero mis ojos empezaron a aguarse.

¡Joder!

Oí los pasos de mi tía acercándose a Granger, para tener una mejor visión. No estaba seguro si había visto esta maldición antes.

Intenté con ganas que las lágrimas no salieran. Este no era el momento para mostrar debilidad.

De repente, los ojos furiosos de mi tía me estaban mirando. ¡Joder!

- Draco, por favor, dime que no estas llorando.

Le devolví la mirada y decidí no responder. De todos modos, las lágrimas, en su mayoría, ya se habían secado. Mantuve él hechizo, pero Bellatrix no volvió a mirar a Granger, en su lugar seguía mirándome a mí.

- No… - Bellatrix, respiró hondo. De alguna manera, aun pude oírla por encima de los ensordecedores gritos de Granger – No, es imposible.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté con los dientes apretados, perdiendo la concentración por un momento.

Me reprendí a mí mismo por distraerme y volví a concentrarme en el hechizo, intentando bloquear mentalmente los gritos de Granger. No debería haber mordido el anzuelo. Iba a matarme.

- Estas enamorado.

¡Joder, no!

Las campanas de alarma de mi cabeza se apagaron, cuando intenté encontrar una contestación convincente. En lugar de simplemente negarlo, ya que ella lo tomaría como una vil mentira, me fui directo a un ataque.

- ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? Habitualmente eres un verdugo. Normalmente disfrutas con el sufrimiento ajeno – le dije.

¡Puto hechizo! No me podía concentrar en él y los gritos de Granger no ayudaban. Tenía que convencer a Bellatrix que no estaba enamorado. Joder, los Malfoy no se enamoran. Estaba perdidamente encaprichado, obsesionado y loco, pero no enamorado.

Con menos probabilidades de que una bola de nieve cayera en el infierno.

Bajé la varita.

- No siempre, fui así. – dijo en voz baja - ¿Sabes por qué torture a Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta la locura?

Sacudí la cabeza, pero ya podía ir imaginando la historia.

- Yo estaba enamorada. Mucho antes de unirme al Señor Oscuro y de casarme con Rodolphus, estaba enamorada de Frank Longbottom. Y pensé que él me amaba, pero eligió a esa perfecta chica de Gryffindor, Alice, para que fuera su novia. Juré venganza y prometí no volver a amar, jamás.

- Y eso te convierte en experta de esa horrible emoción – me burlé – Yo nunca…

- Tú, _estás _enamorado. Lo vi en tus ojos, Draco. No lo niegues.

- Mírame, tía Bella. Mira en mis ojos, en mi mente. No me importa en absoluto, esta sangre sucia.

- Sé que te he entrenado bien. Si realmente no quieres que vea algo, estoy segura de que podrías ocultarlo muy bien.

- Bien. Si realmente estas tan segura de que me importa, ¿Por qué no convocas al Señor Oscuro? – le espeté.

- Debido a que eres mi sobrino y mi alumno favorito. Y porque todavía hay una manera de solucionar esta situación. – me contestó.

- ¿Cuál? – Bellatrix dirigió la mirada hacia Granger.

- Matar a la chica.

- Si ella muere en mi turno, el Señor Oscuro, querrá mi cabeza. – dije.

- Y tú afirmas que ella no te importa. – dijo mi tía, en voz baja.

Me encontré con su mirada, desafiándola a entrar en mi mente. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y apuntó con la varita a Granger. ¡Mierda!

- Bien, si dices que ella no te importa, supongo que esto tampoco lo hará. – dijo, seguro que esto no me iba a gustar - _¡Sectumvasculus!_

Merlín, no. Ese hechizo no. Aun no lo conocía bien del todo. Solté un feroz rugido y me abalancé hacia delante, para arrebatarle la varita a Bellatrix.

- ¡Draco! – gritó con el rostro horrorizado. Le apunté con las dos varitas.

- Si me voy, podrás invocar al Señor Oscuro – le dije. Era una declaración no una pregunta. Me sorprendió ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Draco, no hagas esto.

- No tengo otra opción, - dije, le iba a decir todo lo que pensaba de ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo – si tu hechizo la mata, volveré para hacerte pedacitos. ¿Me has entendido? – Bellatrix se levantó la manga de su túnica, dejando al descubierto, la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Entonces, no me dejas otra opción.

Por una fracción de segundo, consideré matarla. Estaba indefensa y tenía dos varitas apuntándole. Matarla supondría salvar innumerables vidas, pero era mi tía. Me vio crecer, e incluso después de descubrir que yo podría ser el traidor, vaciló antes de invocar al Señor Oscuro, alguien a quien se comprometió a servir toda su vida. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no podría matarla.

Antes de que pudiera tocar la Marca, le lancé el hechizo que tenía destinado para ella.

- ¡_Obliviate_!

Bellatrix cayó al suelo con una expresión vidriada en la cara y me giré para mirar a Granger. La sangre salía a borbotones de su cuello y sabía que Bellatrix había lanzado el hechizo hacia la arteria carótida. ¡Joder!

Detuve la hemorragia lo más rápido posible, pero ya había perdido mucha sangre. Tal vez, demasiada…

Me aparté de Granger y salí de la celda, transfigurándome a mí mismo como a Ronald Weasley. Entonces grité en voz alta para los ocho guardias de la puerta, que vinieran a ayudar que había un intento de fuga. Corrieron por el pasillo principal, y los fui dejando fuera de combate a todos y cada uno de ellos. Maldita sea, si hubiera sabido que eren unos putos inútiles, lo habría probado anoche.

Había sido buena idea eso de venir tan temprano, parecía que no había ningún mortífago torturando tan pronto.

Joder, me equivoqué...

Rowle apareció desde una de las celdas, corriendo hacia mí y lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones. Contrarresté los que pude, pero me metí otra vez en la celda de Granger. Él maldijo en voz alta y corrió hacia la puerta y di gracias de que el mortífago fuera Rowle y no alguien más inteligente y potente.

Tan pronto como apareció dirigí la varita hacia él.

- ¡_Imperio_!

Después de un momento de resistencia, su expresión se volvió placida, su fuerza de voluntad nunca había servido de mucho. Consideré simplemente modificarle la memoria, pero pensé que me podría ser útil en un futuro. Le ordené que le borrara la memoria a la persona que había estado torturando y que volviera a su casa.

Mientras Rowle se iba por el pasillo principal, levanté la transfiguración que me había hecho, y fui a modificar todos los recuerdos, de esa noche a los ocho guardias. Uno de ellos recordará como Weasley lo coaccionó para abrir la puerta y como lo noqueó. Los otros siete recordaran haber escuchado un grito, haber salido corriendo para ayudar y encontrarse superados en número, por los miembros de la Orden, cuyos rostros no recordaran. En la pelea dos de ellos fueron conscientes de que Bellatrix estaba tendida en el suelo de la celda de Granger, inconsciente.

Entonces, abrí la celda de Blaise y le desaté los grilletes, con un movimiento de varita. Blaise me miraba, sorprendido.

- Draco, que…

- No tenemos tiempo. – le dije, lanzándole una de las varitas de los guardias. – Encontraré tu varita cuando vuelva. Vete de aquí, ahora.

- Pero, Hermione…

- Yo tengo a Granger. Vete de aquí, Blaise…

Blaise me dedico una larga mirada antes de desaparecerse. Volví rápidamente a la celda de Granger, con manos temblorosas le quité los grilletes y se desplomó en mis brazos. Tiré la varita de Bellatrix a su lado y desaparecí.

Tan pronto como llegamos a mi casa, llevé a Granger al dormitorio, la coloqué con delicadeza encima de la cama y la tapé con las sabanas. Ahora necesitaba… un vaso de poción reabastecedora de sangre, algo de sangre fresca para una transfusión, y un bezoar, o tal vez dos, para la recuperación. Este hechizo debilitaba demasiado a la víctima, incluso después de recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y conjuré un vaso, un frasco de poción reabastecedora y un bezoar de la cocina, que sería para mañana por la mañana. Llené el vaso hasta la mitad y volví a cerrar el frasco.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a su anormalmente, pálida tez, y una sensación de remordimiento y culpa por lo que había hecho mi tía, me asaltó. Agité una mano sobre ella, que le limpió la sangre de la piel. Solo una delgada cicatriz permaneció en el sitio donde el hechizo la había golpeado.

Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche y extraje una fina daga. Sostuve mi muñeca encima del vaso lleno hasta la mitad de poción, e hice una rápida incisión, apenas sentí el dolor, viendo como la sangre caía en la poción, espesándola. Cuando el vaso estuvo casi lleno, cerré la herida sintiéndome un poco mareado.

Apunté con la varita hacia Granger.

- _Enervate._

Sus ojos revolotearon rápidamente, la senté de un tirón en la cama.

- ¿Malfoy? – graznó.

- Shh, no hables. – le dije. Deslicé el brazo con el vaso, hasta sus labios, pero ella solo me miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos – No es veneno, bebe. – no parecía confiar en mí, podía decir que si las miradas matasen… - Mira, Granger, Lo siento. No tenía más opciones. Si no te bebes esta poción, morirás. Así que por favor, bébetela. No te he sacado de esa celda para que mueras en mi cama.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, con desconfianza, pero separó sus labios y fui vertiendo el líquido en su boca. Hizo una mueca a causa del sabor y retiré un poco el vaso para que se acostumbrara.

Tuve que beber esa poción tres veces al día, durante dos días, a consecuencia de la pelea con Blasie. Mi tía siempre me decía que me quedaban dos gotas de sangre en el cuerpo, cuando me encontró. A día de hoy todavía recordaba el horrible sabor que tenía; fuerte, amargo y metálico.

Granger asintió y volví a acercar el vaso a sus labios. Bebió hasta que el vaso estuvo vacío. La poción actuaba rápidamente, ya estaba recuperando su tono habitual de color.

Dejé el vaso vacío encima de la mesita de noche y suavemente la recosté contra las almohadas, gimió de dolor y cerró los ojos.

- Duerme un poco, Granger. - Cuando fui a levantarme para dejarle un poco de intimidad, su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi muñeca, deteniéndome. Me congelé, estando medio de pie, y volví a hacer el recorrido para sentarme en la cama. Mi mente estaba en blanco, por suerte mi boca supo que decir – Estarás bien, yo me quedaré por aquí.

Granger abrió un poco los ojos para mirarme.

- Gracias. – susurró.

- Ni lo menciones. - Suspiré. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y podía decir que ya se había quedado inconsciente.

Joder, ¿Cundo me había convertido en esto? Sentado como un idiota allí, velando su sueño, incluso antes de que ella me lo pidiera, pero lo habría hecho de todos modos, quisiera ella o no.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, y sus ojos empezaron a moverse rápidamente bajo sus parpados cerrados.

¿Estaría soñando?

Su expresión cambió a una de desesperación y empezó a tener espasmos.

- Estoy aquí, Granger. Cálmate, estoy aquí…

Pareció oír mi voz, pero aún estaba aterrorizada. Su mano me apretó la muñeca con tanta fuerza que me estaba cortando la circulación. Joder.

Pateé mis zapatos y calcetines, lejos e hice caso omiso de las pesadas ropas de mortífago que llevaba puestas. Usé un rápido hechizo para quitarme el carísimo pantalón de diseñador que llevaba debajo de la túnica, ya que no me gustaba dormir con él, así Granger no tendría que soltarme la muñeca.

Su mano se apretaba con ganas en mi muñeca. Ya había perdido la sensibilidad en los dedos. Me deslicé debajo de las sabanas, a su lado, y usé mi mano libre para tirar de ella, y estrecharla contra mi pecho.

- Calma, Granger y si puedes escucharme, por favor, suelta mi mano. Estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ningún sitio.

Granger apoyó su cara en mi pecho y noté que sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Estaba llorando, Merlín… nunca había sido bueno con las chicas cuando lloraban estando despiertas, imagina dormidas…

Le acaricié la espalda con la mano libre, esperando que me soltara la muñeca, pronto. Encontré su mano derecha y tiré de ella rodeando mi espalda, tal vez, ella haría lo mismo con la otra mano y me soltaría.

Afortunadamente un segundo después, su mano izquierda se unió a la otra. Granger se acercó más a mí, enterrándose en mi pecho y mi corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente.

Joder.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo y flexioné la mano derecha para que me volviera la circulación. Al menos, parecía que no iba a perder los dedos.

Hundí la nariz en su cabello e respiré hondo. A pesar del tiempo que pasó en esa sucia celda, su pelo aún conservaba esa fresca y sutil fragancia, que noté el primer día que nos vimos en el cuartel de la Orden.

Deposité un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y cerré los ojos.

No creía haberme sentido tan completo antes.

Era una pena que ella me odiara, una vez que recordara todo lo que le había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Por fin han salido :D<strong>

**Siento no poder contestaros :( Mañana si que no creo que pueda subir capítulo, que si que es verdad que me he columpiado con los estudios, como no apruebe gracias a vuestro apoyo y ánimos no se como lo haré xDD **

**Luu: El siguiente capítulo será por tu cumpleaños ;) así que te dedicaré en exclusiva el próximo capítulo, que se que te gustara... muuajajaja**

**Os Quierooo a todoss!**


	35. Capítulo 35 H

**Buenos días xiqis!**

**Feliz domingo y espero que tuvierais un fantástico sábado ;)**

**Yo estudiando como una condenada T-T**

**Le dedico este capítulo a Luu, que hoy es su cumpleaños! Felicidades pequeñaja! Espero que tengas un día maravilloso en happylandia ;) y que disfrutes del día como nunca, y que si haces una fiesta tomate una copa a mi salud ;) Besazos!**

**Disfrutad del capítulo pillinas... ^^**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35 (Hermione)<strong>

Ugh.

Me dolía en todas partes.

Mis ojos se vieron obligados a abrirse, la luz me penetró y parpadeé ligeramente, unos brazos fuertes me sentaron de un tirón, y desorientada miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con unos ojos plateados.

- ¿Malfoy? – Merlín, sonaba como una vieja bruja.

- Shh, no hables. – por supuesto, su voz sonaba hermosa, suave y aterciopelada.

Intenté mantener mi propio peso, pero mis músculos no parecían estar lo suficientemente fuertes. Su brazo se acercó a mí y me recosté hacia atrás evitándolo. Casi no podía mantener la cabeza en una posición vertical y su hombro parecía tan tentador… Sólo tendría que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda…

Entonces, me di cuenta de que Malfoy estaba sosteniendo un vaso lleno de líquido, enfrente de mi cara. Olfateé un poco y pude ver que era una fortalecida poción reabastecedora de sangre. ¿De dónde la había sacado? Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en la celda de la prisión. Levanté la mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

- No es veneno, - dijo - bebe. – me preguntaba si esto sería una trampa. O tal vez, un feliz sueño. Merlín, si despertaba dentro de unos minutos en esa celda otra vez, creía que me suicidaría. - Mira, Granger, Lo siento. No tenía más opciones. Si no te bebes esta poción, morirás. Así que por favor, bébetela. No te he sacado de esa celda para que mueras en mi cama.

¿Su cama? Esto sonaba cada vez más a un retorcido sueño.

Pero siendo un sueño o no, disfrutaría de la libertad mientras pudiera, y el dolor y la pérdida de sangre no era la mejor manera de disfrutar de esa libertad. Intenté abrir la boca lo suficiente como para que vertiera la poción.

Su sabor era horrible, pero estaba segura de que aun así no era tan asquerosa como la poción Crece Huesos, que con solo olerla te entraban arcadas.

Por fin vacié el vaso y Malfoy lo deposito en la mesita de noche. Su brazo me ayudó a recostarme de nuevo en la cama y empecé a sentir un pequeño escozor por todo el cuerpo que me indicaba que la poción ya estaba actuando.

- Duerme un poco, Granger. – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Su brazo empezó a alejarse de mí, pero logré alcanzarlo. Sonaba patético, pero no quiera estar sola. Las expresiones lujuriosas de Montague y sus tres amigos, todavía estaban claras en mi mente y honestamente, estaba aterrorizada.

_Por favor, no te vayas, Malfoy, por favor, no te vayas… _

– Estarás bien, yo me quedaré por aquí. – me dijo, respondiendo a mi silenciosa suplica.

¿Me estaría leyendo la mente ahora? Bueno, no importaba, siempre y cuando no se fuera.

Con un gran esfuerzo abrí un poco los ojos para ver que me estaba mirando.

- Gracias. – le dije.

- Ni lo menciones.

De repente, mis parpados se volvieron demasiado pesados, y el mundo a mí alrededor se desvaneció.

* * *

><p>Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y miré a mí alrededor.<p>

La pared de enfrente, estaba pintada de un color muy Slytherin. Las sabanas con las que estaba cubierta, eran de un tono un poco más oscuro de verde, con edredón a juego.

Estaba en una cama.

¿Qué?

Pensé en… pero entonces todos los recuerdos me inundaron.

Malfoy torturándome, me estremecí al intentar bloquear los recuerdos del dolor, pero él… de alguna manera me había rescatado, estaba en su cama y me dio una poción…

Merlín, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada con claridad?

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiró y escuché un soñoliento gemido en respuesta, justo desde detrás de mi cabeza.

Me congelé.

Esa voz…

¿Estaba en la cama con Malfoy?

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un brazo rodeándome la cintura y otro alrededor del cuello. Me moví con la intención de alejarme, pero esos brazos tiraron de mí, acercándome a su cuerpo.

Por Merlín, había algo presionando con fuerza mis muslos.

Respiré profundamente, cuando la mano que rodeaba mi cintura comenzó a amasar suavemente mi pecho y me di cuenta que solo estaba cubierta con la túnica que Malfoy había conjurado en la celda. Sabía que debería alejarle, pero su pulgar frotó mi pezón, lentamente y una llamarada de placer me atravesó.

No debería dejar que me tocara así…

- ¿Malfoy? – susurré.

No obtuve respuesta, aun debía de estar dormido…

Su pulgar seguía jugueteando con mi pezón y cerré los ojos abandonándome a las extarñas sensaciones, pero fascinantemente placenteras, que hacían que mi bajo vientre ardiera.

Entonces, su pulgar abandonó mi pecho y un sentimiento de decepción amenazaba con abrumarme. Su mano empezó a delinear mi contorno y sentí una cálida respiración contra mi oído. Me estremecí involuntariamente, cuando se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Su mano se detuvo en el borde de la túnica y se introdujo debajo.

Realmente debería pararlo…

Él me estaba torturando, no hacía mucho tiempo. No podía…

Pero su mano empezó a deslizarse pos mis muslos, haciendo círculos, y no pude resignarme a despertarlo. Sólo quería sentirle… ¿Era eso un crimen?

Me quedé sin aliento cuando sus dedos encontraron un punto, particularmente sensible y empezó a rozarme tan ligeramente, que era casi doloroso. Entonces, la punta de su pulgar, presionó ligeramente ese punto, enviando una sacudida de placer a mi centro.

Suspiré.

_Oh, si…_

Su mano se desplazó un poco y sentí uno de sus dedos, deslizándose a lo largo de mi entrada, como burlándose, sin llegar a entrar.

Nunca, nadie, me había tocado así, y me parecía que se sentía mucho más intenso que en sueños.

Su pulgar seguía su trabajo enloquecedor, en ese placentero punto y tuve que respirar profundamente intentando no hacer ruido.

De repente, dos de sus dedos se hundieron en mí, que me hicieron estremecerme y jadear.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Sus dedos comenzaron a bombearme a un ritmo tortuosamente lento y el pulgar ralentizó su rocé, para que coincidiera con el ritmo que marcaban los dedos que estaban dentro de mí.

Sacudí mis caderas contra su mano, intentando que acelerara el ritmo y de repente, escuché su risa entrecortada por mi pelo, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja y chupándolo suavemente.

Merlín si se despertaba ahora y paraba, creía que iba a matarlo.

Al momento que el pensamiento cruzaba mi cabeza, él acarició algún punto muy sensible dentro de mí, y no pude contener el gemido que se escapó de mi garganta.

Malfoy se tensó detrás de mí y su mano se congelo, aun con los dedos dentro de mí.

Maldita, sea, se había despertado…

Rodó lejos de mí.

- Joder, Granger ¿Por qué no me has parado?

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder, lo suficiente como para poder freír un huevo en ellas. No tenía una respuesta que darle. Ni siquiera podía pensar una excusa para mí misma. ¿Por qué no lo detuve?

_¡No lo sé, no lo sé! _

Todo lo que sabía era que tenía una ardiente necesidad entre las piernas y que lo quería ahí. Ahora.

Su brazo derecho, salió de debajo de mi cuello, y vi como se lo llevó a la cara, tapándose los ojos.

No sabía que decir, no podía hablar de mis acciones o más bien de la falta de ellas. Así que en su lugar, tomé el camino más fácil y lo culpé.

- ¿Malfoy… como haces que tu cuerpo… haga eso… por cuenta propia?

- ¿Hacer qué? – murmuró.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Entonces, se puso en pie, pasándose una mano por el pelo platinado, desordenándoselo, y yo pude conseguir mi primera visión de él sin camisa.

De repente, sentí como que faltaba oxígeno en el ambiente.

Estaba esculpido, pero no excesivamente voluminoso y su piel era absolutamente impecable. Se dio la vuelta y desde ahí pude verlo de frente. Unos perfectos abdominales y unos oblicuos bien definidos, me dieron la bienvenida. La única marca en toda esa perfección, era esa larga y retorcida cicatriz que se extendía en su pecho. Ahora veía que terminaba justo encima de su cadera derecha.

- Granger, ¿Qué miras?

Mi cara volvió a encenderse de nuevo y volví la cabeza rápidamente hacia otro lado. Guau… tal vez demasiado rápido… mi cabeza empezó a tambalearse y Malfoy volvió a sentarse en la cama y sostenía una pequeña piedra frente a mí.

- ¿Es un bezoar? – él asintió - ¿Por qué iba a necesitar…

- El hechizo que te golpeó cortó completamente la arteria carótida. Reparé el corté con el contra-hechizo, pero lo hice rápido. Y no quiero correr riesgos, así que vas a tener que tomarte esto.

Le miré y sacudí la cabeza lentamente, para no marearme esta vez.

- ¡Eso es un desperdicio! Los bezoares son muy raros, y pueden contrarrestar la mayoría de los venenos. Y no me han envenenado.

- No sólo se usan como antídoto, Granger, lo sabes.

- Pero yo…

- Hazme caso.

Me incorporé, pero necesité mucho esfuerzo. ¿Realmente perdí tanta sangre? Todavía me sentía tan débil…

Como si supiera que estaba teniendo problemas para sostenerme, se puso detrás de mí para que yo pudiera echarme para atrás y me apoyara en su hombro.

Mi piel ardió cuando me di cuenta de que lo único que nos separaba era es túnica que Malfoy había conjurado para mí, en la celda. Durante un instante de locura, quería que nuestras pieles se rozaran, y de inmediato empecé a humedecerme, por las imágenes que atravesaban mi cabeza. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Extendió su mano hacia mí, donde la pequeña piedra descansaba en su palma.

- Bueno, no me lo puedo tragar tal y como está. – dije a regañadientes. Miré hacia él a tiempo de verle sonreír, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó anormalmente rápido.

_Merlín, por favor, ayúdame…_

Se concentró en el bezoar, que inmediatamente se redujo al tamaño de una pastilla.

- ¿Mejor? - asentí, mirándolo recelosamente.

Parecía perfectamente cómodo, con la magia no verbal. Levanté el brazo para coger la pastilla, pero ese simple movimiento, parecía requerir una cantidad ridículamente desproporcionada de esfuerzo.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y dejé caer el brazo con un suspiro. Abrí la boca y él depositó allí el bezoar, conjuró un vaso de agua y lo sostuvo sobre mis labios.

¿Por qué se estaba portando tan bien conmigo? Tal vez, se sentía culpable por torturarme.

O tal vez, aún estaba bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Y por eso no podía recordar nada del rescate.

Entonces, recordé parte de la conversación que mantuvieron Bellatrix y Malfoy en la celda.

Me recostó de nuevo en la cama, estirando las sabanas, para cubrirme con ellas y yo cogí la oportunidad de observar su rostro, ahora que él no me estaba mirando. Nunca me habría imaginado tal cuidado de él. De repente, se giró hacia mí, y tuve que evitar sus ojos.

- Me tengo que ir. – le dije – Tengo que volver a la Orden.

- No. Aún no he visto que sea seguro. Si Mundungus se escapó…

- Recibiste mi mensaje… - me di cuenta, Malfoy asintió.

- Si se escapó, el cuartel podría estar comprometido…

- Oh, y este misterioso lugar, ¿Es más seguro? ¿Los mortífagos no vendrán?

¿Dónde estábamos, de todos modos?

- No, no lo harán.

- ¿Cómo puede ser esto más seguro que…

- Esta bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_. – dijo Malfoy, interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Y tú eres el guardián secreto?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuántos guardianes secretos hay?

- Ninguno más.

- Entonces… ¿Cuánta gente lo sabe?

- Nadie. No he traído a nadie aquí que no seas tú. – vacilé.

- Pero… - El argumento de Bellatrix de que Malfoy se preocupaba por mí, iba tomando fuerza y estaba aterrorizada de lo que eso pudiera significar - ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? – le espeté - ¡Me torturaste!

Me estremecí de nuevo, al recordar todo el dolor que sufrí.

- Francamente, no me importa si no me crees. No saldrás de aquí hasta que no te hayas recuperado completamente. No creo que con un bezoar sea suficiente. ¿No sientes lo débil que estas? – parecía enfadado, y le miré a la cara.

- Un bezoar es suficiente y eso ya es un desperdicio.

- No me importa perder el otro, tampoco. Tengo muchos más. – dijo acaloradamente.

Malfoy andó con paso majestuoso hacia la salida, sin decir una palabra más, poniendo fin a la conversación. Esa probablemente había sido la discusión más ridícula que había tenido nunca con nadie. Supuse que se preocupaba tanto de mí recuperación, porque él había tenido gran parte de culpa.

Pero, ¿Realmente había sido su culpa? Durante el interrogatorio a Rowle, no hice caso de aquel primer aviso, cuando la cadena me quemó por primera vez y cuando vi el segundo mensaje, claramente Malfoy, intentaba avisarme. Tal vez, había estado pensando demasiado en sus motivos, pero era difícil confiar en alguien que te había torturado, con una maldición mucho pero que la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Me mordí el labio. Estaba a salvo ahora ¿No? Y recordaba claramente como me había dado una poción reabastecedora de sangre, ayer. Fácilmente podría haber dejado que me desangrara en el mugriento suelo de la celda, debería darle el beneficio de la duda.

Suspiré y me obligué a mí misma a sentarme. Ya no era tan difícil como hacia un momento. Eso era buena señal ¿No? Me quité las mantas de encima y deje colgar las piernas por el lateral de la cama.

Podía hacerlo.

Empujé los pies hasta posarlos en el suelo, mis piernas me sostuvieron durante unos tambaleantes segundos, pero luego flojearon y caí pesadamente contra el suelo.

Oh, dolía…

Malfoy apareció por la puerta, vio mi estado y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Malfoy, espera. Lo siento. – le dije – Por favor, ayúdame.

No podía levantarme. ¿Por qué estaba tan ridículamente débil? ¡Solo había perdido sangre! A menos que… nunca había oído hablar de una maldición llamada _Sectumvasculus. _Tal vez, uno de los efectos secundarios era una excesiva debilidad.

Malfoy caminó hacia mí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se agachó y con mucha facilidad me levanto entre sus brazos. Todavía no se había puesto camisa, y estar posada contra su pecho, me afectaba más de lo que debería. Me posó en la cama, tan suavemente como antes, y le miré directo a los ojos, buscando respuestas.

- No te muevas de aquí. – dijo, con voz ronca.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté.

- Al cuartel de la Orden. Les voy a decir que te quedaras conmigo durante los próximos días.

- ¿Durante los próximos días? – pregunté con la voz un poco más elevada de lo normal – Yo no te he dicho…

- No discutas conmigo – me dijo, mientras se vestía – Quédate aquí. No me hagas aturdirte. – recordé el hechizo protector que tenía mi cadena.

- Malfoy, ¿Puedes aturdirme? – frunció el ceño.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

- Vamos a tener una larga conversación cuando vuelvas… - le advertí.

- No, no lo creo… - dijo – Adiós, Granger.

Cuando se fue, me quedé fulminando con la mirada, el último lugar en el que había estado. Le iba hacer unas cuantas preguntas cuando volviera y no iba a descansar hasta obtener respuestas.

Pero las más importantes no saldrían de mi boca, ni siquiera me imaginaba formularas en voz alta.

¿Realmente se preocupaba por mí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**Doy fe de que esas cosas pasan (muchas veces, cuando tienes a un novio salido) y tampoco tengo ni idea de como hacen para que su cuerpo haga eso por cuenta propia... degenerados jjajajajajaj**

**Espero que os haya gustado, supongo que actualizaré el martes :(**

**Un besazo a todas**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Luu:** FELICIDADES! jijii :) Espero que tengas un día genial :D por cierto enserio acabas de cumplir 17? es increíble... enserio eres superdotada? yo a los 17 años era una puta niñata... xD eres muy madura, es sorprendente :D Con lo de la psicología, tienes razón, tiene mucho de filosofía y los mayores filósofos son los padres de la psicología, para mi es una carrera fascinante, creo que hay mucho aun que aprender y descubrir y mi insana curiosidad siempre es más fuerte que yo. JAJAjJA que bueno lo de mariconenadno por algo que no os concierne ni sabéis, suena como una especie de maldición, aunque si he estudiado esto de las actitudes heredadas, es como los galgos, esos perros han sido torturados desde siempre, y tienen en su herencia genética un terror antinatural, a que les peguen, es muy triste... el humano siempre por encima de todo... el narcisismo también es un concepto que me gustaría estudiar más a fondo, como en un libro que me leí decía, es la enfermedad de nuestro tiempo, es impresionante como la gente solo piensa en su bien antes que en un bien general. Dios... has empezado ha hablar de matemáticas y cuadrados triángulos y me he perdido... para serte más concreta el ultimo examen que hice para poder hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora era un acceso a grados superiores, y ahí entraba "castellano, catalán, ingles, matemáticas, psicología y economía de la empresa" en matemáticas solo puse mi nombre, y en el de economía solo hice el balance que fue lo único que pude aprender sin que me estallara la cabeza, todos me decían que no iba a aprobar que era imposible que las matemáticas lo hacían todo... bueno era una media aritmética entre todas las materias, saque un 8 en un computo general... y un 0 en matemáticas y un 3 en economía... xDD en psicología un 9'5 y en idiomas un 8 en todas, por faltas ortográficas xDD así que a mí las matemáticas, no me van... no me sriven xDD y cada vez que oigo algo relacionado con esa maldita materia, desconecto xD Que han metido una pitón en una farmacia? y que pretendian? que le comprara una crema anti caída de piel o una para la piel escamada? xDD AJAJAJAJJAJA pobre Dracoooo lo has puesto fino... xDDD Ha sido un impulso pobrecitoo, con lo que ha sufrido, Voldemort podría nombrarte a ti como su sucesora en vez de a Draco que creo que a ti se te daría mejor xDDD Dioss estas cruel con el review ee la muerte y el amor destinos iguales? puede que muchos amores acaben mal o ni siquiera empiecen bien, pero si no llegas a sentir ese cosquilleo o esas ganas de dar tu vida por alguien, es como si no vivieras una vida completa, como siempre digo CARPE DIEM y que nada te pare, ni el miedo al fracaso ni al rechazo ni nada, el dolor esta ahí pero se pasa con el tiempo, pero los buenos recuerdos no te los quita nadie y cuando el dolor se va eso es lo unico que te queda y piensas que ha valido la pena aunque no saliera bien ;) Vida solo hay una y esa es la que hay que vivir, así que es mejor hacerlo con una sonrisa :D Dios vaya chapa te he soltado finalmente jajajaja xDD un besazo guapa y felicidades :D

**Miri:** Como han ido los exámenes? que suerte que ya hayas acabado, te envidio :p Gracias por el apoyo y las fuerzas, las voy a necesitar xD Si, Draco por fin ha sido el héroe del día rescatando a los dos :D si, ya dije que Bellatrix era sorprendente en este fic y aún no ha acabado la historia ;) Sii, quien diría que Draco Hielo Malfoy se pondría a llorar, aunque tampoco creo que fuera un lloro, si no más bien los ojos humedecidos... que exageradoss xDD Yo ya no se de que es consciente Hermione, esta chica esta muy perdida xDD como puedes ver, primero se deja tocar por él y después le espeta que le ha torturado, creo que tiene una grave crisis de identidad xDD Bueno guapísima, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos pronto n_n Besitos!

**Alona:** JAJAJ sii, a mi me hizo mucha gracia eso de "joder si hubiera sabido que eran unos putos inútiles lo habría intentado ayer" xDD adoro a Draco, me lo comoooo ;P Si, sabia que os iba a sorprender lo de Bellatrix, ya dije que en esta historia era sorprendente y aun queda por ver :p Sobre como se lo tomará Voldemort lo veremos dentro de poco, esa parte me gusta ;) ya veréis ^^ Bueno como puedes ver Hermione, esta que no sabe ni lo que hace... primero se deja magrear xD y luego le grita que la ha torturado... quien entiende a esta chica... Gracias por el apoyo con el estudio :D un besazo muy grande y nos vemos pronto n_n

**SALESIA: **Uouuu caritas nuevas! y con un pedazo de review :D soy feliz ^^ jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y que digas que vas a seguirla :D aquí estaré para contestarte jejeje ^^ Sii, a mi también me desilusionó cuando vi que Luna estaba muerta... adoro la pareja de Theo y Luna y también me dio penita... :( La historia entre Blaise y Draco es un poco turbia, y encima ahora hay una chica de por medio... ya veremos como lo van solucionando, que aun queda mucha historia ;) Supongo que la primera vez pudo aguantarlo, pero la segunda se derrumbó y si menos mal que fue delante de Bella que aunque sea le tiene un poco de cariño, por que si no... Ya veremos la reaccion de Voldemort dentro de poco ante todo este asunto... El problema es que en esa mazmorra no estaba ninguno de los otros, ya iremos viendo ;) Bueno como has podido ver, Hermione está teniendo una grave crisis de identidad xDD ya no sabe ni lo que hace... xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me ha alegrado mucho tu review :D Un besazo guapa y nos vemos pronto n_n

**Saki:** JAJAJAJ valee veo que estabas sorprendida jajaja me gustaa, espero que con este te hayas quedado igual xDD Bueno no creo que se le cayeran lagrimas realmente, si no mas bien que se le humedecieron los ojos, pero imagínate esos ojos plateados brillantes de lagrimas, tiene que ser impactante, por no decir aterradoramente hermoso... estoy enamorada... ;p Ya dije que Bellatrix era sorprendente en esta historia y aun no ha acabado ;p Creo que el capítulo te ha contestado a tu pregunta no? xDD la respuesta es SI jajaja todas estamos enamoradas de Draco es algo inevitable jajaja Gracias por el apoyo en mis estudios, siempre intentaré dejarme un hueco para estar aquí, pero hay días que es imposible... a ver si llega ya, el puto dia 17 y me los quito de encima yAAAA... xDD Un besazo guapa espero que todo vaya genial en tu curro, y con el chico ese, perviertelo hazle gritarr jajajjaja que aprenda de verdad coño ;p Un besazo guapa! nos vemos pronto *-*


	36. Capítulo 36 D

**S****orpresa! ^^**

**He pensado que este capítulo es muy corto y no aporta mucho de nuevo a la historia, así que lo cuelgo ahora rápido y mañana os contesto a los reviews, con un capítulo con más sustancia xD**

**Mañana la reunion con Voldy ;)**

**Disfrutad del capítulo ^^**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36 (Draco)<strong>

Escuché un fuerte gemido. De repente, todo empezó a parecerme muy real y abrí los ojos.

¡Puta mierda!

Había estado soñando que masturbaba a Granger. No podía creer…

Me congelé, me di cuenta de que dos de mis dedos estaban en una cavidad, muy húmeda, y noté como el cuerpo de Granger se tensaba.

Se había dado cuenta de que me había despertado, por lo tanto ella también debía de estarlo.

_Por amor a Merlín, Draco. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Saqué mis dedos fuera de ella y rodé sobre mi espalda mirando hacia el techo.

- Joder, Granger ¿Por qué no me has parado?

En silencio, me lancé un _Fregotego _en los dedos, incluso ahora, estaba tentado de chuparlos para saber cuál era su sabor. Deslicé la mano que tenía debajo de su cuello, y me tapé la cara. No creía que pudiera mirarla a la cara. ¿Por qué no me había detenido?

- ¿Malfoy… como haces que tu cuerpo… haga eso… por cuenta propia? – preguntó, tentativamente.

¡No! ¡Joder!, solo perdía el control de mis acciones cuando se trataba de ella, pero no podía decirle eso.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. – dijo con voz muy baja.

No podía quedarme ahí. Me levanté y caminé unos pasos tomando cierta distancia, pasándome la mano por el pelo, desordenándomelo. Probablemente debería disculparme. Después de haber sido casi violada hacia unas horas, no creía que quisiera que la tocaran de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ella no me detuvo…

Me di la vuelta y vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Solo con ver la forma en la que me estaba mirando, me entraban ganas de tomarla ahí mismo. Me obligué a pensar en cosas menos agradables, para reducir mi gran erección. Una imagen del gigante patán de Hagrid vino a mi mente y me empecé a sentir mucho mejor.

Granger, aún me estaba mirando. Prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos deslizándose por mi torso.

- Granger, ¿Qué miras? – observé como sus mejillas se enrojecían, y giró su cabeza bruscamente.

Me acordé del bezoar que todavía descansaba en la mesita y fui a recogerlo. Me senté en la cama y ella se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿Es un bezoar? – preguntó mirando la piedra, asentí en respuesta - ¿Por qué iba a necesitar…

- El hechizo que te golpeó cortó completamente la arteria carótida. Reparé el corté con el contra-hechizo, pero lo hice rápido. Y no quiero correr riesgos, así que vas a tener que tomarte esto. – Granger sacudía la cabeza, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¡Eso es un desperdicio! – protestó - Los bezoares son muy raros, y pueden contrarrestar la mayoría de los venenos. Y no me han envenenado.

- No sólo se usan como antídoto, Granger, lo sabes.

- Pero yo…

- Hazme caso.

Granger suspiró y se sentó, pero sabía que no se aguantaría mucho en esa posición, por si sola. Me puse detrás de ella y le cedí el hombro, para que se apoyara. Joder, debería haber conjurado una túnica más gruesa, en la celda. La parte de mi cuerpo que tocaba con el suyo, me ardía y me pregunté qué haría si le metiera un dedo ahora mismo. Mi miembro dio un espasmo con el pensamiento, y volví a obligarme a pensar en otras cosas menos agradables. Pensar en Mcnair hizo que cualquier excitación física que pudiera haber sentido fuera desapareciendo, y empecé a sentirme aliviado.

Abrí la mano y le enseñé el bezoar, que descansaba en mi palma. No iba a ceder en esto.

- Bueno, no me lo puedo tragar tal y como está. – dijo a regañadientes. Sonreí, sabía que lo haría. Encogí el bezoar al tamaño de una pastilla.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunté mirándola.

Granger asintió, pero pude ver cómo le costaba, me preguntaba que estaría pensando.

Vi que sus ojos se desplazaban hacia el bezoar y me di cuenta de que estaba intentado levantar el brazo, sacudí la cabeza. Su brazo volvió a caer donde estaba y Granger abrió la boca. Le dejé el bezoar dentro de la boca y conjuré un vaso con agua, para que lo tragara con facilidad.

Cuando se lo hubo tragado, dejé el vaso en la mesita y la ayudé a acostarse, la cubrí con las sabanas. Se pondría bien, pero mi corazón aun dolía al verla tan débil. Debería darle otro bezoar.

- Me tengo que ir. Tengo que volver a la Orden.

- No. – dije, tajantemente - Aún no he visto que sea seguro. Si Mundungus se escapó…

- Recibiste mi mensaje… - dijo, sonando sorprendida. Asentí.

- Si se escapó, el cuartel podría estar comprometido…

Si, solo estaba usando ese argumento de excusa. Estaba seguro de que Mundungus no podría haber escapado, con tanto miembro de la Orden presente. Simplemente no quería que Granger se fuera, ahora que estaba aquí.

- Oh, y este misterioso lugar, ¿Es más seguro? – preguntó - ¿Los mortífagos no vendrán?

- No, - dije, contundentemente - no lo harán.

- ¿Cómo puede ser esto más seguro que…

- Esta bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_. – dije.

- ¿Y tú eres el guardián secreto?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuántos guardianes secretos hay?

- Ninguno más.

- Entonces… ¿Cuánta gente lo sabe?

- Nadie. No he traído a nadie aquí que no seas tú.

Tal vez, no debería haber dicho eso, pero estaba tan cansado de guardar secretos. Ya era hora de que supiera que no quería hacerle daño. Era absolutamente necesario que lo supiera si quería tener algún tipo de amistad – mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente ante el pensamiento de esa maldita palabra – con ella, sobre todo después de haberla torturado.

- Pero… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado - ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? – le espeté - ¡Me torturaste!

Suspiré, me lo esperaba. Estaba sorprendido de que hubiera tardado tanto en sacar el tema, pero esas palabras, por más que me hubiera preparado para escucharlas, dolían mucho más de lo que había previsto.

- Francamente, no me importa si no me crees. – le dije, mis palabras sonaron más duras de lo que pretendía, pero era más fácil así ocultar los sentimientos - No saldrás de aquí hasta que no te hayas recuperado completamente. No creo que con un bezoar sea suficiente. ¿No sientes lo débil que estas?

- Un bezoar es suficiente, - dijo Granger, fulminándome con la mirada - y eso ya es un desperdicio.

- No me importa perder el otro, tampoco. Tengo muchos más. - le dije irritado.

Salí de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo más. No quería pelearme con ella, pero parecía que no se podía evitar. Granger estaba a la defensiva y yo estaba demasiado distraído como para ocultar nada, en este momento. Jodida mierda, siempre solía tener el control sobre mí mismo.

Me senté en la sala de estar, mirando nada en particular. Granger no parecía estar tan enfadada por haberla torturado, como había previsto. Esperaba que fuera porque entendía mi situación, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

De repente, escuché un gran estruendo y salí corriendo hacia la habitación. Granger estaba tirada en el suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Levantó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento y me volví inmediatamente, con miedo de lo que pudiera ver allí. Empecé a salir de la habitación, pero su voz me detuvo.

- Malfoy, espera. Lo siento. Por favor, ayúdame.

Resistí la tentación de bajar la cabeza, derrotado. Solo dos palabras. Dos simples palabras, disculpándose, y ya no podía reunir ni una pizca de ira para salir de la habitación. Estaba jodidamente condenado. Me giré otra vez, odiando la cantidad de poder que tenía sobre mí.

Me acuclillé y deslicé los brazos por debajo de su pequeño cuerpo. Era demasiado fácil levantarla, era tan ligera… y me di cuenta de que no debía haber comido en días… La posé con cuidado otra vez en la cama y la volví a cubrir con las sabanas.

- No te muevas de aquí.

- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó.

- Al cuartel de la Orden. Les voy a decir que te quedaras conmigo durante los próximos días.

- ¿Durante los próximos días? – preguntó con incredulidad – Yo no te he dicho…

- No discutas conmigo. Quédate aquí. No me hagas aturdirte. – le dije, poniéndome el traje de mortífago. Granger me miró con curiosidad.

- Malfoy, ¿Puedes aturdirme? – fruncí el ceño. Podría, si realmente quisiera. Después de todo yo lo creé, así que podía hacer excepciones conmigo.

- Vuelvo enseguida. – dije finalmente, evitando su pregunta.

- Vamos a tener una larga conversación cuando vuelvas… - me advirtió.

- No, no lo creo… - le dije burlonamente – Adiós, Granger.

Con eso, me aparecí en el cuartel general de la Orden. Blaise fue el que me abrió la puerta cuando llamé.

- Draco, - me saludó - ¿Dónde está Hermione? – vi a Potter acercarse y dije:

- Nutria.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó Blaise, confundido.

- Potter me dijo que eligiera una contraseña para demostrar que era yo. Eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. – dije, empujándolo un poco y entrando a la casa.

- ¿Pudiste sacar a Hermione de allí? – me preguntó Potter.

- Sí. Esta gravemente herida, por lo que se quedará conmigo por unos días.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – me espetó la comadreja, apareciendo desde la cocina.

- Está demasiado herida como para aparecerse en ninguna parte. He venido a haceros saber que ella estaba a salvo.

- ¿A salvo? ¿Cómo puede estar a salvo si está contigo? – dijo Weasley con enfado.

- Bueno, Granger se queda conmigo, te guste o no y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. – Weasley cogió su varita rápidamente, pero Potter le hico un gesto de negación con la cabeza – Deberías aprender a controlarte, Weasley.

- Cállate, Malfoy. – murmuró Weasley.

- ¿Podemos al menos, visitarla? – me preguntó Blaise, dando un paso adelante para quedar frente a mí.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Potter, frunciendo el ceño.

_¡Por qué es mi casa! _

- Porque no, simplemente. – dije – Estará de vuelta en cuanto se recupere. Eso es lo más que puedo prometer, tendréis que conformaros.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lupin? Y, ¿No has oído nada acerca, de Lee o Alicia?

- No sé nada. – le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entonces, sentí la quemadura en el antebrazo izquierdo, algo que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo, Voldemort no nos convocada con la Marca Tenebrosa desde hacía tiempo.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Espera. Queremos ver a Hermione. – dijo Potter, con resolución.

Miré a los tres hombres frente a mí y sacudí la cabeza. Siempre se había sabido que Weasley estaba interesado en Granger, pero la última vez que lo pronuncié delante de ella respondió con un "_No es mi querido Ronald_". De Potter se sabía que siempre había ido detrás de la comadreja pequeña, pero Granger era su mejor amiga y Blaise… parecía que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por ella.

- La traeré de vuelta más tarde. Ahora, realmente, sí que me tengo que ir. – empecé a darme la vuelta para salir, pero una mano agarrándome del brazo me lo impidió, me di la vuelta para ver que era Blaise – Déjame ir – le dije entre dientes.

- No. Llévanos a Hermione. – dijo, enfadado.

- Hay cosas más importantes que tengo que hacer que llevarte a ver a tu amiguita, ¿De acuerdo? Si me descubren, muchas personas morirán. – le dije, con calma.

- ¿Cómo coño llevarnos hasta Hermione, hará que gente…

Me remangué la túnica de mortífago, para enseñarles la Marca Tenebrosa, negra azabache contra mi piel.

- Me tengo que ir. – repetí - ¿Lo entendéis ahora?

Blaise liberó mi brazo y salí de la casa, sin decir nada más. Cuando estuve fuera, maldije en voz alta, y me aparecí en mi habitación de la mansión. Me tomé un minuto para ordenar mis pensamientos y prepararme para reunirme con Voldemort. Querrá saber que había pasado en esa mazmorra.

Estaba seguro de que Blaise estaba seriamente interesado en Granger. Weasley no era una gran amenaza, Granger no parecía estar interesada en él, en absoluto. Pero Blaise… recordé la expresión de Granger, a través del cuenco, cuando Blaise llegó herido, Granger, se preocupaba por él. Si ella supiera que Blaise estaba interesado, ¿Le correspondería?

Una ola de celos y rabia me atravesó al darme cuenta de que probablemente sí lo haría. Blaise estaba en el lado de los buenos, había decidido firmante hacer lo correcto y le dio igual lo que pensaran su mejor amigo y su familia. Mientras tanto, yo había elegido seguir a mis padres uniéndome a las filas del Señor Oscuro, entregué a Theo a los mortífagos, convirtiéndolo en uno de nosotros, maté a Seamus Finnegan y a muchos inocentes más antes que a él.

Granger nunca me elegiría a mí.


	37. Capítulo 37 D

**Hola!**

**Me he quedado dormida... :S no me suele pasar, pero creo que ayer me saturé demasiado...**

**En fin, que ganas tengo de que llegue ya el día 17 y QUE ACABEEE! **

**Perdonad, el desahogo xD**

**Disfrutad del capítulo ;)**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37 (Draco)<strong>

Aparecí en una cavernosa habitación. Noté que en la reunión de hoy había más gente de la normal. Nuestras filas habían aumentado considerablemente. Me moví rápidamente hacia la mesa, que había en una plataforma a un lado de la habitación, donde se sentaban los mortífagos más importantes para el Señor Oscuro. Tomé mi lugar, detrás de mi padre y asentí hacia Theo, Greg y Vince, los cuales ya habían tomado su sitio detrás de sus respectivos padres.

Mi tía se sentaba a la izquierda de mi padre, en el primer asiento vacío al lado del Señor Oscuro. Miré alrededor viendo a todos los miembros que se sentaban en la mesa. A la derecha de mi padre estaban Mulciber, el señor Nott, Avery y Travers. Al otro lado de la mesa, empezando desde la izquierda de Voldemort, estaban Mcnair, Dolohov, Rowle, los señores Crabbe y Goyle y una última silla vacía que pertenecía a Yaxley, recordé el momento que tomé su vida en el Bosque Prohibido.

La sala estaba algo tranquila, quitando ese murmullo de las conversaciones de los ocupantes.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – me espetó Bellatrix, volviendo la cabeza para mirarme – Me desperté en esa celda y tanto tú como la sangre sucia habíais desaparecido y no podía recordar ni una maldita cosa. – fruncí el ceño.

- Me desperté hace cosa de una hora, igual que tú no podía recordar nada. – Bellatrix parecía preocupada, sabía que me creía. Parecía que la modificación de recuerdos funcionaba bien.

- Debieron venir los de la Orden a rescatarla. – dijo.

- Honestamente, no veo cómo pudieron con los dos, sin alterar a los guardias de fuera. Tendrían que haber sido varios duelistas experimentados para poder con los dos y eso difícilmente se puede hacer sin alterar, al menos a un guardia. – dijo mi padre.

- Con un potente hechizo _Confundus_ y demás hechizos desilusionadores, podrían haberlo hecho perfectamente. – teorizó Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué dijeron los guardias? – pregunté, pareciendo interesado, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

- No he hablado con ellos todavía.

- Yo he oído algo, - dijo mi padre - y sus historias son inconsistentes. Yo…

Su voz se desvaneció en cuanto notó el humo negro que apareció detrás del sillón de Voldemort. La sala quedó en silencio mientras el Señor Oscuro aparecía entre el humo. Una impresionante quietud llenó la sala, era como si nadie se atreviera ni a respirar. Voldemort miró alrededor de la mesa.

- Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que os convoqué a todos juntos. Más de un año, de hecho. Conozco a algunos más que a otros, pero es… agradable teneros a todos aquí. Hay cosas que aclararemos hoy, que debí haber aclarado hace tiempo, pero primero… - hizo una pausa para ponerse en pie - … quiero ver vuestras caras.

Mientras terminaba de hablar, agitó la mano y todas las máscaras de la sala desaparecieron. Muchos mortífagos miraron a su alrededor. Voldemort se deslizó hacia donde estaban los mortífagos de menos rango.

- Muchas caras nuevas, muchos reclutas. – siguió comentando – Sin embargo, estoy sorprendido, de que muchos no respondieran a la llamada de la Marca. Tomar nota de cual de vosotros falta. Cada ausencia, será una ejecución en el acto. – caminaba de forma fluida, entre la multitud, escudriñando las caras. Se detuvo frente a un mortífago - ¿Por qué tiemblas? – le preguntó, cuando vio que no recibía respuesta, dijo – Te he hecho una pregunta.

- Me-me si-siento inti-ti-timidado, m-mi se-señor.

- Estas tartamudeando, cobarde inútil. – silbó Voldemort, burlón. Cogió la muñeca del pobre hombre, le arremangó la túnica y presionó su pulgar contra la Marca, él mortífago jadeo, aterrorizado. De repente la luz se desvaneció de sus ojos y cayó al suelo – No tenía ningún servicio para él. – dijo continuando su camino.

Me di cuenta de que dos mortífagos se estaban moviendo sigilosamente hacia la salida, debían haberse dado cuenta de que no podías aparecerte en esta sala.

- Dejándonos tan pronto, ¿señores? – dijo el Señor Oscuro en un susurró que resonó por toda la habitación. Antes de que pudieran contestar una nube de humo negro los envolvió a los dos, ambos cayeron al suelo, sin vida – Con esto quiero recordaros a todos mi presencia. – dijo, reapareciendo en la cabecera de la mesa. Todas las cabezas se giraron cuando ubicaron el sonido de su voz y continuó – Que los tres muertos os hagan recordar, que aunque no haya sido yo el que haya tatuado la Marca en vuestros brazos, vuestras vidas me pertenecen.

El mar de mortífagos se hincó de rodillas todos a uno.

- Si, mi señor. – tronó la multitud.

Voldemort se sentó y les dio permiso para ponerse en pie.

- Ahora que esta aclarado ese punto. – dijo Voldemort – He escuchado de un desafortunado incidente que ocurrió esta madrugada, en el campamento de Dartmoor.

Una vez más, la tensión en la sala aumentó. Todo el mundo parecía haber oído hablar de la fuga.

No sólo había habido una fuga, sino que también había un traidor. Hacía más de un año algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts habían sido rescatados clandestinamente por Oliver Wood, me había sorprendido sobre manera y dudé, que el Gryffindor se hubiera pasado al lado oscuro. Resultaba que mis dudas no habían estado infundadas.

Hacia un año y medio, sólo un mes después de la primera fuga, Mulciber atrapó a Wood, intentando sacar a otro grupo de prisioneros. Se lo entregó a Voldemort el cual lo recibió con una furia incontrolable. Entonces, el Señor Oscuro convocó una reunión muy similar a esta y castigó a Wood, delante de todos sus seguidores.

El castigo fue severo, legendario, se suponía que debía servir de advertencia a cualquiera, del precio a pagar por la traición. Wood fue desollado vivo, lenta y dolorosamente, lo mantenía con vida con algún hechizo que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Luego su cuerpo fue descuartizado, miembro a miembro. Por ultimo Voldemort hizo traer a dos Acromantulas, para que se pelearan por el banquete.

Afortunadamente, yo me estaba recuperando de una herida y se me permitió perderme esa reunión. Mi tía me describió toda la escena con mucho detalle, pero estaba seguro que era mucho mejor que haberlo presenciado.

La voz de Voldemort me recordó donde estaba.

- No me gustaría pensar que tenemos otro traidor, pero es difícil llegar a otra conclusión, dadas las circunstancias. – dijo.

Chasqueó los dedos y ante todos aparecieron los ocho guardias de la mazmorra de Dartmoor, paso a paso llegaron hasta la plataforma, aterrorizados, porque sus cuerpos se movían sin su consentimiento. Aparecieron ocho sillas y se sentaron, de espaldas a la multitud. Unas cadenas salieron de la nada, atándolos en el lugar.

- Bellatrix, Draco, los dos fuisteis los últimos en entrar en la celda de la chica, ¿No? - Sin ninguna petición de Voldemort, me moví y me puse frente a los ocho guardias, mi tía hizo lo mismo, posicionándose a mi derecha. Nos ató igual de fuerte que a los ocho guardias, inmovilizándonos. Voldemort nos dedicó una expresión de dolor – Me duele pensar, que cualquiera de los dos, pueda estar involucrado en el escape de la sangre sucia. La desaparición de Zabini, también está vinculada, y como era tu mejor amigo, las cosas no están muy a tu favor, Draco.

- Soy consciente de ello, mi señor. – dije. Voldemort asintió.

- Explícate.

Respiré profundamente para calmar los nervios. Le dije a Granger que volvería y eso iba a hacer.

- Esta madrugada, mi tía y yo, fuimos a torturar a Hermione Granger. Cuando llegamos nada parecía fuera de lugar. Sólo puedo recordar el primer minuto de tortura que pude aplicarle. – mantuve contacto visual con Voldemort en todo momento, negándome a dejar que mi mirada vacilara. Su expresión era fría y calculadora.

- Bellatrix, ¿Recuerdas algo diferente? – le preguntó.

- No, mi señor.

Tras una breve pausa, se dirigió al líder de los guardias.

- Skellan, tú estabas al mando ayer. ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Yo… yo sólo recuerdo bajar hacia abajo para luchar. Había docenas…

- ¿Docenas? – repitió en voz baja, con una expresión burlona cruzando su rostro - ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, _docenas_, de enemigos consiguieron pasar por delante tuyo y de tus guardias?

- No… no lo sé, mi señor. Es todo lo que puedo recordar. – dijo Skellan.

- Claramente alguien de la Orden, es bastante talentoso, con hechizos desmemorizantes. – reflexionó Voldemort – Bellatrix, ¿Cuándo te despertaste, qué viste? – Bellatrix se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Había sangre por todo el suelo, mi varita estaba tirada a mis pies. Estaba sola en la celda, la sangre sucia había desaparecido, al igual que Draco.

Silbidos y murmullos se levantaron por toda la sala, pero sólo se podía oír una palabra clara.

Traidor.

- Silencio. – silbó Voldemort y toda la habitación se calmó, obediente - ¿Qué había fuera de la celda?

- Todos los guardias estaban inconscientes y la puerta de la celda de Zabini estaba abierta.- le informó Bellatrix.

- Parece, que toda la sospecha recaen sobre ti, Draco. – me dijo Voldemort, con severidad - ¿Dónde estabas?

- No me desperté en la celda, sino en medio de un campo. No recuerdo como llegue allí. – mentí – Presumo, que agarré algún miembro de la Orden mientras intentaba aparecerse. – Voldemort me frunció el ceño, pero no vacilé.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí tía y mantuvieron el contacto visual durante un largo momento. Un pesado silenció, cayó sobre la sala. Finalmente, las cadenas que retenían a Bellatrix, se desvanecieron y se mantuvo en su sitio.

- Vuelve a tu sitio. – le ordenó Voldemort y ella lo hizo de forma rápida y silenciosa. Miré hacia el frente para encontrarme con los ojos del Señor Oscuro – Tú y tu padrino podréis no tener la misma sangre, pero si el mismo talento. No puedo confiar en ti, ya que no abres completamente tú mente. – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ese es su veredicto, ¿Mi señor? – le pregunté.

Otro tenso silencio se instaló en la sala. Forcé a abandonar todos los pensamientos dudosos de mi mente, preparándome para la invasión de Voldemort, pero a pesar de mantener el contacto visual, no entró. Creía que simplemente estaba esperando a que me rindiera y admitiera que era el traidor. Qué le jodieran, no iba a conseguir ese tipo de respuesta por mi parte. Finalmente, casi tres minutos después, contestó a mi pregunta.

- Afortunadamente, no. – una ola de alivió se apoderó de mí, pero no permití que se mostrara – Tengo otra manera de probar tu lealtad.

Agitó su mano y las cadenas que me retenían se desvanecieron. Me puse en pie, pero no me moví del lugar, esperando la prueba que me tenía preparada.

No debía tener miedo. El miedo probaría que tenía algo que ocultar.

Voldemort asintió en dirección a Mcnair, que se puso en pie y abandonó la sala. Volvió un minuto después, con una mujer acuestas, que tenía la cabeza tapada con una bolsa. Un pequeño destello de una cadena de oro alrededor del cuello, llamó mi atención, también parecían sus ropas.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, pero mi cara seguía siendo una máscara que podrían esculpir en piedra. Mcnair la obligó a postrarse de rodillas, a pocos pasos de distancia de mí, y le arrancó la bolsa de la cabeza.

Efectivamente los grandes ojos color miel, de Granger, me miraron desde su posición, con una expresión aterrorizada viendo el mar de mortífagos que se extendía a sus espaldas. Puse una sonrisa en mi boca.

- Sí que la habéis recuperado rápido, mi señor. – ella seguía mirando salvajemente a su alrededor, con un miedo en su expresión, muy inusual al de Granger. Estaba claro que no podía moverse por propia voluntad.

- La única manera de probar que no la ayudaste a escapar, es que la mates en este momento. – me dijo Voldemort.

- Si, mi señor.

En dos pasos, estaba situado frente a ella. Estaba temblando de miedo, pero mantuve mi expresión desapasionada, no permitiendo que su asustada mirada llegara a afectarme.

Me agaché y tiré de la cadena de oro de debajo de sus harapos.

Estaba fría como el hielo.

Sonreí.

- Seguramente si esa cadena no pudo parar la maldición _Cruciatus_ no creo que pueda con la maldición asesina. – le apunté con la varita a la cabeza - ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿A la altura de las expectativas? <strong>

**Mañana no se si podré actualizar, veremos... ^^**

**Besazos ;)**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Miri:** Holaaa! me alegro que los examenes que sabes te hayan salido bien :D ueee! Ahora mismo estoy estudiando Educacion Infantil, así que no hago farma... pero suena a formulas y mierdas... te envió mis ánimos para cuando el tuyo decaiga ;) Sí, son unos degenerados, pero nos encanta, nos sentimos tan deseadas :$ jajaja, Si pobre Hermione, pero claro el pobre se ha tenido que quedar acojonadoo xDD a ver cuando avanzan de verdaddd xDD, aun queda...Si, Hermione le está dando el beneficio de la duda, pero ya te digo yo que esta en fase de negación y que a ver cuando abre los ojos... ;) Espero que tengas un día maravilloso y que disfrutes de los dos multimos capítulos besosss!

**Luu:** Me alegro que te gustara la dedicación al capítulo ;) 17 añitos, madre mia, parece que hace una eternidad que tenia esa edad. Disfrutaa al máximo que ya casi eres mayor de edad y entonces ya puedes ir a la cárcel ee jajajaja Bueno espero que salieras viva de la fiesta. ¿Y tu tío? litros y litros de alcohol, mal, muy mal... espero que se lo bebiera el todo xD Y como no he vuelto a recibir review tuyo, ¿me tengo que preocupar? tengo que ir a Happylandia a rescatarte? xD Para destrozar una máscara, no solo hace falta una tormenta si no un desastre natural de proporciones épicas, cuando estas acostumbrado a actuar de determinada manera, tiene que ser difícil dejar de hacerlo incluso aunque quieras... pero sí, la máscara de Draco se ha resquebrajado un poco, y eso le jode xDJAJAJ que bueno lo del diablo, me ha encantado esa contestación ;) eso es tener clase xD Yo no creo que Hermione no vea lo que hay si no más bien que está en una constante fase de negación, se niega a creer lo que tiene delante, no creo que su cabeza pueda asimilarlo, algo parecido de lo que me pasa con las matemáticas... xD JAJAJAJAJ, no se si todos eran unos tarados o no pero al lado de Harry y Ron si que era la que más tenia de cerebro, porque vaya dos... xD Dentro de poco volveremos a ver a Harry Castro y a su grupo de revolucionarios en acción jajaja, me encantassss *-* Sii, Bella es una caja de sorpresas en esta historia, xDD y si yo creo que la pobre tiene esquizofrenia paranoide y claro, como podía tomarse bien que eligiera a otra con más tetas? xDDD pues torturarlos hasta la locura, me parece poco xDDD JAJAJAJAJ tu tío es mi idiolooo xDDD pero si te acojo en mi casa hasta que o lo adopte el vecino de la trompeta o se vayaa xDD, besazos guapisimaa, disfruta del capítulo ;)

**PoetaBlack:** Uouu cuanto tiempo ^^ Espero que hayas tenidos unas fiestas geniales y que tengas un maravilloso año ;) Si, Hermione está un poco confundida... no sabe ni lo que hace. Y Draco y su inconsciente... quien hubiera estado en esa cama... Dentro de unos capítulos veremos a Harry y a todos ^^ Siii, después del día 17 estaré libreeeee :D y volveré a full, aunque tampoco lo he dejado tanto. Un besazoo ^^

**Saki:** JAJAJAJAJA tu y tus problemas con el botón de enviar xDD Oyeee pillinaaa xDD pero tienes razón, siempre arrimando culito para que ellos empiecen su juego inconsciente... si es que somos nosotras las incitadoras xDD Como bien dices, Hermione está en fase de negación y lo va a seguir estando, así que realmente no creo que no lo vea si no más bien que no quiere verlo, ya que debe ser difícil de asimilar... ¿Qué te ha parecido la reunion con Voldy? en el siguiente capítulo seguiremos ;) Ahora pasamos a los temas interesantes muaajajajja, Así que te gusta el baby? Te hace sentir especial? Sabes a por ello chica no dejes que la diferencia de edad o tonterías así jodan algo que puede ser... y siempre digo que es mejor llorar un par de semanas porque después del dolor y la desilusión solo quedan los buenos recuerdos, y de eso nos alimentamos, vivimos de leso... así que quiero que me vayas contando todos esos buenos momentos ^^ y disfruta del momento y dale en las narices a la niñata petarda esa... que se jodaa ;) Besazos guapisimaaa! espero que te vaya todo genial ;)

**Alona:** Pero bueno que os ha pasado a todas con los reviews partidos xDDD que buenoo ^^ Siii, Draco lo tuvo complicado teniendo que recrear varias imaganes mentales para quitarse el calentón xD y cuadno pensó que queria chupar sus dedos para probar su sabor... mmm, mae mia como me pone este hombre... Hombre ella estaba más que dispuesta, pero para alguien que está enamorado, no no creo que ese fuera el mejor momento, ¿puede ser más perfecto este chico? JAJAJAJA sii Draco es un pillin... pero quiere que se quede con él a toda costa, es tan mono *-* Bueno dentro de poco conoceremos más a Ron y a todos, esto es una excusiva ;) aunque no te voy a decir por que jajaja ;P soy malaaa muajajaja ¿Que te ha parecido al reunion con Voldemort? a la altura de las expectativas o pensabas que sería peor? El siguiente capítulo seguiremos con Draco ;) Espero que tengas un dia genial guapisimaaaa, nos vemos pronto n_n besos!

**SALESIA:** Claro imagínate, en la situación de Draco, yo tampoco tendría muchas esperanzas... y Hermione está en fase de negación... que vaya dos cabezones... una colleja a cada uno y los espabilaba rápido xD veremos como van avanzando los capítulos ;) Sii, Draco es un listillo, con el pretexto de que la Orden podría estar comprometida se la ha quedado como si fuera un hospital ;) es tan adorableee *-* como he dicho antes, Hermione puede ver lo que hay pero está en fase de negacion y lo seguirá estando durante unos capítulos ;) pero bueno, aun queda muchaa historia ^^ ¿Que te ha parecido la reunion con Voldy? ¿A la altura de las expectativas? Espero que te haya gustado y en el siguiente seguimos desde el punto de vista de Draco ;) Me encanta tenerte por aquí, tus reviews son la hostia :D Besitos guapa, espero que tengas un perfecto día ;)


	38. Capítulo 38 D

**Hola, holaa!**

**Buenoo, tengo una mala noticia. Hasta el domingo no volveré actualizar. Estos últimos tres días antes de los exámenes, quiero aplicarme de verdad, así que lo siento :( cuando pase el día 17 volveré a full ^^**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Que tengais una estupenda semana ;) os adoroo *-***

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38 (Draco)<strong>

Cayó al suelo, con los ojos todavía abiertos en estado de shock y terror. El color de sus iris empezó a cambiar lentamente de miel a azul y sus otras características empezaron a volver a su estado natural.

Gracias a Merlín que había tenido razón. Simplemente no había manera de que hubieran dado con ella. Nadie sabía dónde estaba ubicado mi verdadero hogar. Y aunque hubieran duplicado la cadena idénticamente, porque hasta sus iniciales estaban grabadas, nadie sabía cómo reaccionaba ante mi tacto.

Cuando la transformación se completó, no reconocí a la chica tendida a mis pies. Una cara de sorpresa debidamente actuada, cruzó mi rostro y oí murmullos de asombro, cuando los demás vieron también el cambio.

- Por desgracia, no pude encontrar a la verdadera Granger y me tuve que conformar con una sustituta. – dijo Voldemort desde la cabecera de la mesa – Ven, Draco. - guardé la varita y volví a mi sitio, detrás de mi padre. Voldemort me sacudió la cabeza – He dicho ven.

Con el ceño fruncido di unos pasos hacia él, mientras me hacía señas para que me acercara. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando, ahora? Pasé por detrás de la silla de mi tía y me moví hacia la esquina de la mesa. Me hizo un gesto para que me girara en la misma dirección que él y vi que casi todos los ojos estaban fijos en mí.

Miré a mí alrededor, resistiendo el impulso de acobardarme bajo su escrutinio. Joder, ¿Cuántas personas, exactamente, había en esta sala?

- Uno de los hombres que tenía un lugar privilegiado en esta mesa, murió hace unas semanas en Hogwarts, a manos de la misma sangre sucia que escapó ayer. Yaxley me sirvió muy bien. Pero ahora que no está, alguien deberá tomar su lugar. – Oh. Se volvió hacia mí – Nunca he dudado de ti. – Eso era jodidamente poco probable, puto mentiroso – Bienvenido al Circulo Interno, Draco. – me dijo. Inmediatamente me incliné sobre una rodilla.

- Gracias, mi señor. Vivo para servirle. – contesté. Frases de protocolo. Era un milagro que no me hubiera asqueado ya de tanto oírlas. Desde luego podría vivir sin volver a oírlas ni decirlas.

- Toma, asiento.

Me moví hacia la silla que había pertenecido a Yaxley. Sentí una punzada de culpa, al recordar que yo había matado al hombre que se sentaba ahí, aunque fuera un mal hombre. No había sido tan malo como Mcnair, pero igualmente estaba podrido. Matándolo le hice un favor al mundo.

Miré a los otros miembros que se sentaban en la mesa. Simplemente no podía creer, que estuviera sentado en una de esas sillas. Todos los mortífagos que allí se sentaban, habían luchado en la Primera Gran Guerra, antes de ni siquiera haber nacido.

Si Voldemort me estaba hablando en serio el otro día sobre el traspaso de poder hacia mí si muriera… entonces, supuse que esto tendría sentido.

¿Qué haría en realidad si muriera?

Si dejaba que los mortífagos se dispersaran y finalmente regresaba, estaría en la parte superior de su lista de personas a aniquilar, por debajo de Potter, si es que no estaba muerto ya, para ese entonces. Si realmente tenía que hacerme cargo yo… no podía soportar la idea de convertirme en el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Maldita sea, estaba jodido.

* * *

><p>- Malfoy, ¿Eres tú?<p>

La voz apagada de Granger me llegó desde el dormitorio y me dirigí allí, para verla estirada en la misma posición que la dejé. Al verla en mi cama, inmediatamente recordé donde tenía los dedos esa mañana, y toda la sangre de mí cuerpo empezó a agolparse en el sur.

¡Mierda! Me obligué a volver a pensar en el patán de Hagrid.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Si, ahora puedo verlo. – dijo ella, rodando los ojos - ¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?

Ya era de noche, mi padre había insistido, en cenar después de la reunión con Voldemort. Al parecer, nunca había habido dos miembros con el mismo apellido en esa mesa, y se suponía que era un gran honor. No me importaba una mierda, pero fingí estar encantado.

En cuanto a la cuestión del escape de Blaise y Granger, Voldemort había proyectado su ira con los ocho guardias, y justo unos minutos después de haberme otorgado el puesto los estrangulo a todos. Ni siquiera tuvo que moverse, las cadenas que los retenían se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, hasta asfixiarlos. El recuerdo de sus ojos cristalinos y sus caras mientras se asfixiaban me molestó, e intenté bloquear las imágenes. Sacudí la cabeza.

- No preguntes.

- ¿Cómo están todos en la Orden? – preguntó Granger, con ansiedad.

- No los vi a todos. Sólo a Blaise, Potter y tu querida comadreja.

- ¿Quieres parar de asociarme con Ron?

- Oh, lo siento. ¿Te molesta? – Granger me miró claramente exasperada.

- ¡_Sí_! – solté una risita burlona.

- Bien. Lo dejaré pasar.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó un momento después. Me encogí de hombros.

- No me acuerdo. No me importaba mucho lo que decían, de todos modos. – Granger, suspiró – Protestaron cuando supieron que te iba a mantener conmigo. – me miró esperanzada.

- ¿Me dejaras volver, entonces?

No me gustaba que estuviera tan ansiosa por irse. Sentí como mis entrañas se retorcían dolorosamente, menuda mierda…

- No. – dije con terquedad.

Cuanto más quisiera irse, más inflexible seria con la decisión, incluso, si sólo era para fastidiarla. Por supuesto, mis razones eran también egoístas. Quería estar con ella.

Granger suspiró de nuevo, incluso esos sonidos lograban hacerme daño.

Simplemente no podía ganármela, ¿No?

- Ellos me han pedido venir a visitarte. – le dije, sin pensar.

Me hubiera gustado poder volver atrás y no decir eso, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro y empecé a considerar lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizante, para que no se acordara.

- Y, ¿Pueden venir, Malfoy? – preguntó con una maldita mirada esperanzadora en la cara. Era tan jodidamente difícil de resistir…

- No. – me las arreglé para escupir.

- Por favor… siento como si no los hubiera visto en años. – cuando vio que no iba a cambiar de opinión, endureció su expresión – Me lo debes, Malfoy. – dijo con frialdad – Me torturaste.

Joder, quería arrancarme el corazón del pecho, para no poder sentir nunca más. Dolía jodidamente demasiado, oír esas palabras salir de su boca, con ese tono de voz. Y después de ver la luz apagarse de sus ojos hacia unas horas, aunque en realidad no hubiera sido ella, me hacía sentir como que se lo debía.

- Si los traigo aquí, no podrás usar eso en mi contra nunca más. – le dije. Por tercera vez, la esperanza brilló en sus ojos, mientras sonreía.

- ¿Así que lo vas hacer? – Maldita sea, puta convivencia.

- Lo has hecho a propósito.

- ¿Lo harás? – preguntó, ignorando mi acusación. La fulminé con la mirada.

- Bien.

A pesar de dar mi consentimiento, mi cabeza no paraba de gritarme que me detuviera. ¿Qué pasó con eso de no compartir este lugar con nadie? Esta era mi casa, pero ya había roto esa regla en cuanto llevé a Granger allí.

Granger no contaba.

_¡Por supuesto que contaba!_

¡Joder, no podía seguir así!

- Malfoy, ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Estoy a punto de dejar entrar a una comadreja en mi casa. Estoy jodidamente fantástico. – empezó a reírse de mí y eso sólo incrementó mi enfado – Cállate, Granger.

Desaparecí de la habitación y aparecí en la puerta del cuartel de la Orden.

Todavía tenía tiempo de echarme atrás…

No, no lo había. Ya le había dicho a Granger que los traería. Por la misma razón que me metí en esto en primer lugar, no me atrevía a decepcionarla. Exhalé un suspiro y llamé a la puerta. Potter apareció al otro lado.

- No voy a entrar. Ves a por Blaise y Weasley. Granger os quiere ver.

- Me tienes que…

- Nutria. ¿Ya estas contento?

Potter frunció el ceño ante mi tono de voz, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Se metió para dentro y volvió unos minutos después con Blaise y la comadreja.

- Os llevaré allí por aparición conjunta. – les dije.

- O simplemente podrías decirnos donde está. Todos sabemos cómo aparecernos. – dijo Potter.

- No soy estúpido. Por supuesto que sabéis apareceros. – chasqueé la lengua – Esta bajo el encantamiento Fidelius y nunca diré la ubicación en voz alta. – los ojos de Blasie se ensancharon.

- Tú…

- Sí. Era el único lugar seguro. Ahora, nos dejamos de tonterías, y venís conmigo, ¿O qué?

- ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor? – me preguntó Blaise.

Le fulminé con la mirada antes de darle la espalda. Sentí como sus manos me agarraban y un segundo después estábamos en mi sala de estar.

- Por supuesto, que iba a ser verde. – comentó Potter.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – exigió saber Weasley.

Me acerqué al dormitorio y abrí la puerta. Potter fue el primero en traspasarla, seguido de Weasley. Oí su voz desde el interior.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! – sonaba tan jodidamente feliz de verlos. Me quería volar los sesos.

- Lo tienes jodido, ¿Verdad, amigo? – miré hacia atrás, para ver a Blaise todavía junto a la mesita de café, mirándome.

- ¿No estás aquí para verla a ella? – le espeté – Entra allí. No voy a dejar que os quedéis aquí para siempre. – Blaise suspiró y se acercó a mí.

- Yo…

- Venga, entra. – le interrumpí. Sacudió la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él y me fui hacia la cocina para buscar una botella de whiskey de fuego. Me dirigí hacia el sofá de la sala de estar, me senté y abrí la botella.

De repente, recordé algo que había dicho Granger de tener una larga conversación cuando volviera. Tenía la sensación que quería preguntarme acerca de la cadena de oro, recordé que le dije algo estúpido sobre aturdirla ¿Cómo había podido tener ese desliz? No sabía que iba a decirle.

Esos hechizos protectores… ella sabría que había sido yo. Ningún comerciante pasaría mucho tiempo haciendo joyas que defendieran al portador de casi cualquier hechizo u objeto que pudiera dañarle. Maldita sea, ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría eso. Claramente, estaba loco.

Supuse, que no había sido una completa pérdida, haber traído a esos tres. Por lo menos, Granger estaba distraída. Tal vez, hasta se olvidaba del asunto y no me preguntaba nada.

Tomé un largo trago de la botella de whiskey e hice una mueca cuando el líquido quemó mi garganta.

Eso no era probable.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que disfrutéis de la semana por mí, que estaré encerrada sin ver la luz del sol cual vampiro, para estudiar.<strong>

**Y que me echéis de menos ;) yo lo haré ^^**

**Besazos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Me gustaría saber como te llamas ;) jiji pero Bueno, me alegro que hayas dejado tu huella por aquí querido anónimo ;D Me alegro que el capítulo superara las expectativas, este Voldemort es acojonante... xD supongo que es entendible las muertes que ha tenido que causar Malfoy, ya que siempre dice que en la medida de lo posible lo evita, están en guerra y el tema es matar o morir, no hay muchas opciones... Gracias por los ánimos para los exámenes los necesitoooo :( Besooos ;)

**SALESIA:** Sii, ser Draco no debe de ser fácil... el suele decir que siempre que puede evita matar, pero en el lugar que está debe ser bastante inevitable, sobre todo con Voldemort, pegado a tu culo todo el rato... que pesado es... Y si nuestro Dragoncito es bastante inteligente al haber echado esos hechizos que reaccionan ante su contacto, es que es tan adorable... pero no, no lo le tiembla el pulso al matar a la supuesta Granger, si lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría alimentando a los gusanos... menos mal que sabe como componer una masca inquebrantable... No te diré nada sobre Lucius jajaja, pero a mí me cae muy mal, y si Lucius por supuesto que sería capaz de vender a su hijo y todo lo que le pidan, no se si has visto The vampire diaries, pero es como Katerina Petrova, siempre ella por encima de los demás. Yo también adoro al trío de plata, madre mía quien se pusiera entre los tres.. jajaja los adorooo, no me gusta cuando los ponen malos... NOO! Un besazo guapa y encantada de tenerte siempre por aquí :D

**Laura:** Pues presuponías bien :D No es nadie que conozcamos, menos mal! pero pobre muchacha... puto Vodemort a ver si le hacen pagar todas de golpe al cabrón... Sii, Draco es impresionante el talento que tiene para enmascarar lo que siente, es totalmente distinta su actuación a sus pensamientos y es acojonante, se merece un jodido oscar! Pues me alegro que te guste la traducción, cuando acabe esta tengo la autorización de un chica para otra que se llama The Serpent y es algo diferente que no había leído, espero que también me acompañéis en esa aventura :D Hermione tiene mucha fortaleza mental, no creo que sea una persona manipulable, así que luchó contra el imperio con todas sus fuerzas, aparte, ¿quien querría participar en su propia violación? asqueroso lo que querían hacer esos hijos de puta... como bien dices menos mal que Draco hizo su entrada triunfal, es que es superman :D jajaja Besitos guapa!

**Luu:** Uoo estas viva! Esta vez no invadiste jardines ajenos, bueno algo es algo... Algún día deberías grabar tus fiestas, así tendrías menos problemas después para recordar jajaj y a lo mejor creas una serie de televisión ajjaja ¿Te he dicho ya que me parece que estas colgada? ajajajja estas como una jodida cabraa! ¿Quieres decir que realmente Voldy tiene pene? yo lo pongo bastante en duda.. xD sin nariz y sin pene... no se que clase de monstruo querría estar con él, sexualmente hablando, pero alguien con unas cuantas parafilias sexuales seguroo xD No creo que le haga falta ser inteligente, con el miedo que inspira le sobra... así cualquiera monta un imperio... xD Solo con verle el careto ya te acojona, si es que ser feo también tiene sus ventajas xD Tienes razón con lo de los tres destinos iguales pero con finales distintos, espero que el de Draco sea el del happy ending ^^ o aunque sea final no dramático... Si el pobre Dragón tiene una vida un tanto ajetreada... por no decir estresante, no entiendo como se sostiene en pie... y a mí que me da pereza ir al lavabo a veces cuando hace demasiado frío... en fin no le cambio mi vida ni por toda su herencia... xD Oyee que envidia con el heladooo, con el frío que hace aquí, te comes un helado y te congelas... xD Bueno los estudios, van bien, supongo... hasta que no me den la nota no me fío... pero hasta el domingo ya no actualizaré, así machaco un poco que ya es la recta final ;) uOOO me alegro que encontraras el libro, a mí me fascino, es como una especie de pilares de la tierra, pero español :D y encima de Barcelona, mi cuidad ;) estoy enamorada de ese libro *-* y claro primero acábate los libros que tengas ;) ya me dirás que tal ese del bar en el infierno... xD por cierto otro libro qeu es una genialidad es "Prométeme que seras libre" de Jorge Molist, que es una jodida maravilla, también te lo recomiendo muchisimooo. Ya que estoy de recomendación estoy muyy enganchada a la Crónica de un asesino de reyes de Patrick Rothfuss, que si te gusta el genero de fantasía es de lo mejor ;) Bueno guapismaa espero que tengas una semana estupenda y nos vemos el domingo ;)

**Miri:** Ohhh recuperate pronto! a descansar mucho! Tranquilaa tu haz todo lo que tengas que hacer que no pasa nada, si tienes tiempo te pasas por aquí si no, no :D Yo siempre voy a estar por aquí ;) Y sabia que eras tu el Guest por lo de farma jajaja Si a mi me encantan los niños, pero lo bueno que después del grado superior puedo optar a la carrera de Psicología que realmente es lo que quiero y lo que me apasiona :D Sí a nuestro Draquito no se le escapa una, lo tiene todo en un aparente control, espero que no se desmadre ;) JAJAJA si Draco se merece un oscar al mejor actor, por que lo hace genial... no encajan nada sus pensamientos con sus actuaciones, es como ver a dos personas en un mismo cuerpo.. xD Si, yo también creo que antes de unirme a Voldy preferiría morir, pero cuando amenazan a tus seres queridos ya la elección no es tan fácil... Si tiene que ser dificil ver a otra persona cuando tienes una impresión muy formada de ella. Pero tranquila que Hermione es lista y sabe lo que hay... aunque tendrá algún empujoncitoo ^^ Un beso guapa, nos vemso el domingo y recuperatee!

**PoetaBlack:** Bueno, pues me alegro que ya tengas mas tiempo, eso es bueno :D Sii, Draquito es inteligente y aparte el mejor actor, porque vaya papel interpretó delante de toda la congregación de Mortifagos, tiene los cojones cuadrados el tío xD como le he dicho a Laura, Draco es superman, y lo adoramos *-* No quiero adelantar nada sobre Blaise, pero solo decirte que ojala hubiera más tios como él, yo querria unOOO ^^ aya veremos quqe pasa entre estos, hay que recordar que es un Dramione, y eso lo dice todo ^^ Bueno ahora voy a estar hasta el domingo sin actualizar, para poder estudiar bien estos tres ultimos dias que me quedan, que llevo aquí contestandoos a los reviews desde las 9 de la mañana, y por eso necesito un poco más de tiempo, ya que lo hago con mucho gusto lo de contestaros ^^ Espero seguir viendote por aquí, es un placer ^^ Besazos!

**Alona:** Hola! Sii, es un alivio que nuestro Draco sea más listo y un gran actor para que toda esto haya salido bien... y bueno como queda más de la mitad de la histroia esta claro que el peligro no ha pasado finalmente... pero bueno vamos avanzando ^^ JAJAJA como ves a llegado sano, salvo y guapisimoooo! y enciam es que es un buenazo, donde se puede conseguir uno como el? dondeee? Si es que van de un extremo al otro eso es lo que me fascina de ellos, los adoro hacen una pareja tan explosiva... que aturden *-* JAJAJAJ no te voy a decir más, ya queda poco para que lleguen esos capítulos ;) Hatsa el domigno no podré actualizar, pero el siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos así que espero que la espera valga la pena ;) aparte por fin seré libreee! y podré ponerme con la siguiente historia que quiero traducir, que esa la tengo que traducir entera, eso de tenerlo traducido era demasiado fácil ya xDDD Espero que tengas una semana estupenda guapisimaa! besoss!

**Saki:** JAJAJAJ pobre Hermione, ella no lo sabee... pero ya te digo que la pobre no sabe que pensar, tiene que estar viendo a un Draco completamente diferente del que ella conocia y eso tiene que ser dificil de asimilar, pero buenoo, dentro de poco abrirá los ojos con un empujoncito ^^ Bella irá apareciendo y si es una Bella con muchas caras, pero no te quiero decir muhco para no quitar el encanto de la historia :D Si, nadie querria estar en el lugar de Draco, y como muy bien has dicho aun le queda... el siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, asñi que espero que la espera hasta el domingo valga la pena ;) Jajajaj es que el boton te tiene maniaa xDD es inevitable reirse xDD No, No es que se te note que te importa lo de la edad, pero yo creo que es logico son cinco años y es como que una chica esé con un chico más joven, es raro volvemos a los estereotipos machistas... en fin sólo tienes que pensar si de verdad te importa lo que piense la gente o si de verdad estas disfrutando con este chico y que no hay nada de malo en intentarlo, piensalo y haz lo que tu corazon te diga, pero nunca dejes de intetnarlo y que le den a lo que la gente piensa, que se dediquen a meterse en sus vidas, que seguro que tambien tienen sus problemas, tu piensa en ti y yaaa ^^ Besos guapaa! que tengas una estupenda semana.


	39. Capítulo 39 H

**Holaaa! He vuelto ^^**

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo, espero que lo disfrutéis, a mí me encanta ;)**

**Hoy estoy de relax, así que no os contestaré a los reviews, me he levantado hace una hora y todavía no he asimilado que ya no tengo que estudiar... xD estaré en casa de mi prima hasta mañana así que no creo que mañana pueda actualizar, pero prometo volver a tope el martes, palabrita de honor ;P**

**Un besazo a todas y espero que hayáis tenido unos días fantásticos ;)**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39 (Hermione)<strong>

Estaba aburrida.

Muy, muy aburrida.

Estaba aburrida incluso, de escucharme pensar.

¿Por qué Malfoy, no había pensado dejarme un libro o algo así?

Y no tenía varita, así que tampoco podía invocar uno. Cuando tuve energía, me puse a practicar la magia sin varita, pero todavía estaba tan débil que no había progresado mucho. Conseguí abrir y cerrar la puerta, e invocar el vaso vacío que había en la mesita. Ahora podía sentarme por mi misma, pero no me atrevía a caminar otra vez. Seria horrible, si me cayera y no pudiera levantarme, teniendo que esperar a que Malfoy, volviera.

Llevaba horas fuera. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo?

Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, en la Orden.

Mi mente se distrajo y me encontré pensando en Malfoy, de nuevo. Todavía no había averiguado suficiente sobre él. Recordé su mirada de acero y su cara de asesino cuando me torturaba en aquella celda. ¿Esa actitud en él fue real?

Mi intuición me decía que no, que ese no era el verdadero Malfoy y mi mente empezó a traerme una ola de recuerdos, donde Malfoy nunca me haría daño intencionadamente.

Vi la forma en que sus ojos se encendieron con ira, cuando entró en la celda y me vio encima de Montague. Recordé es mirada de preocupación que me dedico el día que me ofreció una tregua. Nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos. Eso demostraba que se preocupaba por mí, ¿No?

Recordé sus largas pestañas, cuando abrí los ojos sorprendida, ante aquel beso. Toda mi boca hormigueó cuando reviví la sensación de su boca y su lengua contra las mías. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de pasión antes.

Recordé la ternura que se escapó de su frio rostro durante un breve momento, cuando me cubrió esta mañana con las sabanas.

Recordé la máscara, que ahora reconocía como suya, frente a mí, en el Bosque Prohibido. Se me apareció en varios sueños, cuando todavía era algo que diariamente me inquietaba. Hubiera muerto si le hubieran atrapado ayudándome y más después de haber matado a uno de los suyos para conseguirlo.

Y entonces, volvió a arriesgar su vida otra vez, sacándome de esa mazmorra. Me pregunté si no habría tenido ninguna ayuda. Tenía que conseguir detalles, cuando volviera.

Todo parecía una prueba irrefutable de que él…

No pude ni acabar de pensar la frase, y me costó trabajo tragar.

¿Tenía sentimientos por mí?

Merlín, no me podía imaginar haciendo esas preguntas en voz alta. No creía que pudiera hacérselas. A la mierda toda la valentía Gryffindor, tenía miedo de su reacción.

Si no se preocupaba por mí, que era lo más probable, seguramente se burlaría y me insultaría por haber pensado eso de él. Podía manejar ese tipo de reacción. Pero si se preocupaba por mí… no sabría cómo reaccionar si admitiera algo como eso.

Seguramente, me estaba preocupando por nada. Probablemente no sentía nada cuando me veía, excepto desdén, por supuesto. Era probable que para él todavía fuera la asquerosa sangre sucia.

Pero ese era el problema. _Probable_. ¡Odiaba esta incertidumbre! Normalmente era muy directa, decía lo que quería decir y no me andaba por las ramas. Pero esta vez… no sabía si podría hacerlo.

Exhalé un suspiro y me dije a mi misma que dejara de pensar en él.

De repente, escuché un plop en la otra habitación.

_¡Por fin! _

- Malfoy, ¿Eres tú? – pregunté al aire. Un momento después, se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Sí, soy yo. – dijo mientras ingresaba en el dormitorio. Rodé los ojos.

- Si, ahora puedo verlo. ¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo? – sacudió la cabeza.

- No preguntes.

Intentaría forzar su respuesta, que era más o menos como tirar de un vendaje adherido a la piel, ¿No?, tenía que hacerlo rápido. Pero las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, y en su lugar solté una pregunta trivial que ni siquiera había pensado.

- No los vi a todos. – me contestó, ¿Qué era lo que le había preguntado? - Sólo a Blaise, Potter y tu querida comadreja. – al oírle me irrité al instante.

- ¿Quieres parar de asociarme con Ron?

- Oh, lo siento. ¿Te molesta? – preguntó sonriendo. Suspiré.

- ¡_Sí_! – dije exasperada y Malfoy sonrió.

- Bien. Lo dejaré pasar.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde retomé mi estúpida lucha interna, contra la pregunta que recorría mi mente. Realmente quería preguntarle, pero no podía. Temía que pensaría que me estaba dando la impresión equivocada. Por extraño que pareciera, me gustaba este nuevo Malfoy - como amigo, claro – y no quería que volviera a tratarme como antes, por hacerle una estúpida pregunta.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? – le pregunté. Se encogió de hombros, entendiendo que me refería a los chicos.

- No me acuerdo. No me importaba mucho lo que decían, de todos modos. –suspiré, ¿Por qué era tan patética? – Protestaron cuando supieron que te iba a mantener conmigo. – levanté la mirada hacia él.

- ¿Me dejaras volver, entonces? – le pregunté.

Si salía de aquí, tal vez, podría ser capaz de despejar la cabeza. Si pasaba un tiempo sin verle, quizás la próxima vez que le viera podría preguntarle, como una persona normal.

- No. – su mandíbula tensa, me decía que no iba a ceder en esto. Suspiré de nuevo. - Ellos me han pedido venir a visitarte.

Sonreí ante la idea de verlos de nuevo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa celda, pero me parecieron años. Entonces, me di cuenta de que él mencionó que Blaise estaba en Grimmauld Place. Abrí la boca para agradecerle que también lo rescatara, pero al recordar su reacción la última vez que nombre a Blaise en su presencia, me tragué las palabras antes de expresarlas.

- Y, ¿Pueden venir, Malfoy? – le pregunté insistente.

- No.

- Por favor… - dije intentado llamar su atención - siento como si no los hubiera visto en años. - Malfoy no me contestó, e intenté buscar un nuevo enfoque. Si no iba a responder cuando le preguntara, que así fuera, pero lo culparía y le daría la vuelta al argumento. El viejo Malfoy nunca habría caído ante eso, pero este nuevo Malfoy… con él quizá hubiera oportunidad - Me lo debes, Malfoy. – le dije intentando sonar enfadada - Me torturaste.

Algún tipo de emoción cruzó su rostro, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera identificarla. Todo lo que podía sacar en claro, era que mis palabras habían tenido algún tipo de efecto en él. Aunque saber eso, no me ayudaba mucho.

- Si los traigo aquí, no podrás usar eso en mi contra nunca más. – me dijo.

Efectivamente, había funcionado. Raramente podría hacerlo, pero aún me sorprendía que hubiera surtido efecto.

- ¿Así que lo vas hacer? – le dije sonriendo, por mi suerte. Hizo una pausa.

- Lo has hecho a propósito. – ignoré su acusación.

- ¿Lo harás? – le pregunté, en cambio. Él me fulminó con la mirada.

- Bien.

Esperé que se desapareciera, pero no se movía del sitio. Fruncí el ceño. Tenía la mirada perdida, como teniendo un conflicto interior y me pregunté que estaría pasando por esa bonita cabecita suya.

- Malfoy, ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Estoy a punto de dejar entrar a una comadreja en mi casa. Estoy jodidamente fantástico. –dijo con voz estrangulada. Me reí por el tono de su voz, que sonó como si a un niño pequeño lo hubieras echado de tu habitación – Cállate, Granger. – dijo al ver que me estaba riendo de él. Y desapareció.

Una ligera sonrisa se quedó en mi boca, recordando la expresión de su cara al desaparecerse.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy pudiera ser tan adorable?

Ni tres minutos después, escuché el plop de la aparición, seguido de voces apagadas. ¡Ya estaban aquí! Me senté y me incliné hacia atrás, recostándome en el cabecero de la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron mis mejores amigos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! – exclamé, abriendo los brazos. Harry se lanzó a mis brazos, apretándome en un fuerte abrazo, se apartó para dejarle pasó a que abrazara a Ron.

- Pensé, que nunca volvería a veros. – les dije intentando retener las lágrimas de alegría que inundaban mis ojos.

- Estoy tan contento de ver que estas bien. – dijo Harry, sentándose en la cama. Ron se sentó a su lado.

- Si, Hermione, estábamos todos muy preocupados. Y cuando Zabini apareció sin ti…

- ¡Hey! ¿No estaréis hablando de mí, a mis espaldas? – dijo Blaise. Sonreí alegremente.

- ¡Blaise!

- Fuera de mi camino, vosotros dos. – dijo, dándoles a Harry y Ron un suave empujón.

Se levantaron para dejarle espacio y abrazarme, y noté una punzada en mi pecho mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda y sentí como su columna sobresalía. No había pasado más de una semana y media en esa mazmorra y sin embargo, estaba mucho más delgado. Saber esto, hizo que me preocupara mucho más por Alicia, Lee y Lupin.

Cuando Blaise finalizó el abrazo, se quedó sentado donde había estado antes Harry.

- Me has robado el sitio, Blaise. – dijo Harry, fingiendo enfado.

- Si bueno, a Hermione, no le importa. – me reí.

- Te he echado de menos, a todos. Pensé que sería para siempre.

- Realmente lo parecía. – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – me preguntó Ron - ¿Cómo te pillaron? Blaise nos dijo que fue Mundungus el que te delató, pero no tenía demasiados detalles.

- Y, Lupin… ¿Sabes dónde está? – intervino Harry.

- Ya te lo dije, no lo sabe. – dijo Blaise. Sacudí la cabeza.

- Blaise, está en lo cierto. No he visto a Lupin desde que me cogieron los mortífagos. En realidad, no hay mucho que decir acerca de cómo me pillaron. Mundungus les había dicho a los mortífagos donde iba a estar Rowle y cuando iba a ser el interrogatorio. – Harry cerró la mano en un puño.

- Oírte, me da ganas de golpearlo.

- Eso, no ayudaría. – le dije maternalmente.

- Ya, pero me haría sentir mejor. – todos compartimos una carcajada.

- Hermione, deberías volver con nosotros. – dijo Ron finalmente. Sonreí.

- No creo que Malfoy me dejara. – Blaise me miro con una expresión extraña, pero no hizo comentarios.

- Bueno, él no nos puede parar, si te llevamos. Ven con nosotros – dijo Ron.

- Espera un segundo, Ron. – dijo Harry, que se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó - ¿Cuánto estas de herida?

- Estoy, bien. – les dije – Sólo estoy débil por la pérdida de sangre.

- ¿Por la pérdida de sangre? – preguntó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué ha pasado está mañana? – suspiré.

- Todavía tengo la mente un poco nublada, sobre lo que pasó. Sólo recuerdo a Malfoy…

Me detuve. Si les dijera que Malfoy me había torturado ¿Cómo reaccionarían los chicos?

- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? – preguntó Harry sospechosamente.

- ¿Te hizo daño? – exigió saber Ron.

- No. – dije.

Realmente no sabía porque lo estaba defendiendo, pero sentía como que debía hacerlo. Supuse, que realmente se lo debía, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Me di cuenta de que Blaise me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, y pensé que él podría saber que Malfoy me había torturado. Por su expresión, podría jurar que sí. ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Qué pasó, entonces? – preguntó – Todo lo que oí fue una breve pelea y luego mi puerta estaba abierta. Malfoy me desencadenó, me tiró una varita y me dijo que me fuera de allí.

Me sorprendió que no quisiera hablar conmigo en privado, pero supuse que ya me pillaría más tarde. Viendo su expresión, estaba segura que me interrogaría sobre esto.

- Realmente no recuerdo mucho. Recuerdo que Bellatrix me lanzó una maldición… que cortó mi carótida y por eso la pérdida de sangre.

- Voy a matarla. – murmuró Ron – Primero mi padre y ahora esto…

- Obtendrá lo que se merece, Ron. No te preocupes. – le susurró Harry.

- Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es haber despertado aquí. – dije – Malfoy me dio una fortalecida poción reabastecedora de sangre y…

- ¿No se necesita sangre fresca, para eso? – me interrumpió Blaise. Harry y Ron le miraron inquisitivamente antes de volver su atención hacia mí.

- ¿Si? – preguntaron los dos al unísono.

- Sí. – les dije. No había pensado en eso cuando me dio la poción. ¿Eso significaba qué…

- Bebiste su sangre. – dijo Blaise, terminando mi pensamiento.

- Guau… te dio un poco de su sangre pura, a ti, de todas las personas. – dijo Ron, impactado, pero rápido sacudió la cabeza – Preferiría creer que Malfoy baila ballet. – sonreí con inquietud.

Era difícil de imaginar que Malfoy hubiera superado sus prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles. Por otra parte, él no había bebido mi sangre, así que su sangre pura no había sido contaminada. De repente, me di cuenta de que los tres me estaban mirando y que la habitación estaba demasiado tranquila.

Harry rompió el silencio.

- Así que… ¿Sabes dónde está este lugar?

- Esta es la casa de Draco. – contestó Blaise – No la mansión, eso no es realmente un hogar, lo sé, he estado allí.

- Sí, hemos estado también allí. – saltó Ron.

- Entonces, sabes a que me refiero.

- Entonces, ¿Malfoy decidió comprarse una casa para él solo? – preguntó Harry. Yo, tenía bastante curiosidad por saberlo…

- Si, eso es prácticamente lo que pasó. Con el dinero que recibió de su padre. – dijo Blaise – La cuestión es que, en teoría, no iba a traer a nadie aquí, nunca. Dijo que esto era sólo suyo.

- Que jodido bocazas eres.

Miré hacia la puerta y vi allí a Malfoy, apoyado casualmente contra el marco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí de pie? – le preguntó Ron. Malfoy se encogió de hombros

- No mucho.

Blaise llamó mi atención, y le hice un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Chicos? – dije llamándoles, Harry y Ron sabían que me refería a ellos. - ¿Podríais salir fuera unos minutos? Quiero hablar con Blaise a solas. – Malfoy bufó.

- ¿Soy uno de esos chicos? ¿O sólo soy invisible?

- ¡Que te den, Malfoy! – dijo Ron, que se giró para mirarme - ¿Por qué…

- No preguntes. – le dijo Harry, mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida.

- ¿Por qué siempre Zabini? – murmuró Ron, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran todos.

Blaise me miró con una expresión divertida en su rostro, mientras esperábamos que la habitación se vaciara.

- Es mejor que dejarla con Malfoy, por lo menos. – eran las palabras de Harry, mientras salía de la habitación.

- Si, gracias – escuché que decía Malfoy, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

- Probablemente, no ha sido buena idea que vengamos los tres juntos. – comentó Blaise, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Son, grandes chicos. – le contesté. Hubo un momento de silencio - Sabes que fue Malfoy, el que me torturó, ¿No? – le dije, Blaise sonrió con gravedad.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo proteges?

- Yo… no estoy segura. – dije, mirando hacia abajo.

- O no quieres decírmelo, aunque sabes que estoy aquí, para cuando lo necesites. – suspiré.

- No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿Verdad? – Blaise sonrió, sinceramente.

- Nop. No puedes. Así que podrías dejar de intentarlo.

- Seria como rendirse muy fácilmente, ¿No crees?

- Cierto.

Me pregunté si podría aprender más de Malfoy a través de Blaise, pero Blaise no había visto a este nuevo y civilizado Malfoy… ¿Sabría mucho acerca de él?, seguramente, algo sabría. Habían sido mejores amigos durante años, seguramente Malfoy y él tenían un trato amigable. Malfoy sólo parecía nuevo para mí, porque a mí nunca me había tratado bien.

- ¿Vas hacerme la pregunta o no? – me presionó Blaise. Rodé los ojos. Tal vez, podría intentarlo.

- ¿Ha cambiado mucho, Malfoy?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Ha cambiado, desde la última vez que le viste?

- Supongo que te refieres a la última vez, hace más de tres años. – asentí – Vamos a ver, la última vez que le vi estaba intentando matarme y ahora no. Así que yo diría que sí, que ha cambiado un poco desde entonces.

- Oh, Blaise, para de tomarme el pelo. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Sinceramente, no he hablado mucho con él desde que volvió a nuestras vidas. Pero… no, yo no diría que ha cambiado drásticamente. – si no había cambiado mucho, es que tampoco sentía nada por mí y seguramente estaba haciendo una bola gigante de una miga de pan. – Te importaría decirme, lo que te mueres por preguntar. – sacudí la cabeza.

- Podría haberme… imaginado algunas cosas. – le dije – Sentí como si estuviera… como si hubiera cambiado mucho. Supongo que estaba equivocada.

- Pareces, decepcionada. – observó Blaise.

- ¿Qué? – le dije, sorprendida, le dirigí una sonrisa – No, no lo estoy. – Blaise me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Estas a la defensiva. – comentó – Pero no está mal, Hermione. Sólo estás viendo una parte de él que no habías visto antes. Es probable, que no muchos hayamos visto esa faceta suya. Creo que después de todo, el tiempo, ha tenido más efecto en él de lo él que hubiera querido.

Fruncí el ceño y dejé caer la mirada hacia mis manos que estaban entrelazadas en mi regazo.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Blaise me miró con atención.

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

Sentí como si supiera lo que me estaba intentado decir, pero sacudí la cabeza. No podía ser. Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí, analizándome, intentando que me encontrara con su mirada. Siempre me hacía lo mismo. Blaise ni siquiera necesitaba usar _Legeremancia_, para ver a través de mí. No era justo.

- Creo que ya lo sabes, - repitió – pero tienes demasiado miedo como para confirmar que es verdad. Preferirías que te lo negaran. Es más, estoy dispuesto a apostar que te lo has estado negando ya.

A veces sospechaba que Blaise me conocía mejor que yo misma.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. – le dije a la defensiva.

- No me mientas, Hermione. Eres mejor que eso. Sé que lo eres, así que sé honesta. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

Finalmente me encontré con sus ojos y mi voz salió en un susurro.

- Blaise… ¿Qué hago?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiéndolo.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer más tiempo en la misma habitación que ese hurón. – dijo Ron, irrumpiendo en la habitación con furia. Harry venía detrás de él y por su expresión parecía que había intentado calmarlo, pero sin éxito.

¡Maldito fuera, Ron! No podía haberse esperado sólo cinco segundos más antes de irrumpir así en la habitación.

- Que yo sepa, esta sigue siendo mi casa. – la voz de Malfoy flotó desde la sala de estar. Entró en la habitación, levantó el brazo izquierdo, y empezó hacer un rápido movimiento haciendo un gesto con los dedos. Un instante después, las varitas de Harry, Ron y Blaise volaron hacia su mano extendida.

No podía apartar los ojos de su cara, se veía tan desbordantemente hermosa. Irradiaba confianza, autoridad… una fuerza bruta, pero de alguna manera, no había nada de la arrogancia en sus facciones a la cual nos tenía tan acostumbrados. Era difícil de creer que fuera tan cobarde en el colegio. ¿Cómo podía Blaise decir que no había cambiado?

- Si alguien puede perder los estribos aquí, ese soy yo. – finalizó.

- Yo no he hecho nada, Malfoy. Devuélveme mi varita. – dijo Harry.

- No me importa, Potter, al final del día si te tienes que posicionar lo harás con Weasley. Así que disculpa, si decido considerar mi propia seguridad, primero. – Blaise suspiró y se puso en pie, volviéndose hacia Malfoy – Eso, también va por ti, - le dijo Malfoy antes de que Blaise hablara. – y no te atrevas a mentirme.

Esperé que Blaise dijera algo para refutarle, pero la habitación cayó en un silencio incómodo. ¿Realmente Blaise se posicionaría del lado de Ron en una pelea? Supuse, que Malfoy era más enemigo que Ron. La Marca Tenebrosa era prueba más que suficiente.

Pero, si tenía que ser sincera, yo no sabía si elegiría posicionarme con Ron.

Malfoy me había salvado la vida una vez, no, dos veces, incluyendo el incidente en el Bosque prohibido y eso sin contar las veces que el escudo de la cadena me salvó. Si la maldición de Dolohov me hubiera alcanzado, en Bristol… dudaba mucho que George o yo hubiéramos sobrevivido. Y aunque la tortura que me propinó fue terrible, podría haber sido pero si no hubiera tenido la cadena, los otros mortífagos podrían haberse puesto creativos y utilizar cuchillos u otras herramientas de tortura, además, de los hechizos y maldiciones.

Ron por otra parte… no recordaba si me había salvado nunca de algo mortal. Aunque yo sí que le había salvado varias veces, aplicándole hechizos curativos, ya que era bastante temerario a la hora de luchar.

Se sentía bien, ser la rescatada a veces. Aunque creía firmemente que podía cuidar de mi misma, encontraba bastante desagradable, esas historias de damiselas en apuros, debido a la debilidad de dichas chicas. Sólo quería decir, que se sentía bien saber que alguien estaba dispuesto a arriesgar tanto, para salvar tu vida.

Aunque tenía que admitir que ese alguien, fuera Malfoy, me daba más que un poco de miedo. Sobre todo después de la conversación con Blaise, que decía que Malfoy, podía sentir algo por mí. Lo que más me asustaba… es que a mí no me repelía la idea.

Un fuerte calor empezó a embargarme al recordar las sensaciones que sentí cuando me acarició en el más íntimo de los lugares. Recordé el fuego que me consumió cuando nos besamos… Merlín, quería besarlo de nuevo y volver a sentir su sabor.

Me obligué a respirar lenta y profundamente, para que mi ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad, que se me disparó a causa de esos excitantes recuerdos.

Me di cuenta de que los chicos ya estaban hablando de nuevo y de que Harry y Blaise, estaban intentando convencer a Malfoy para que les devolviera las varitas. Ron parecía estar de muy mal humor, a unos pasos de la cama, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión enfadada. No era difícil adivinar que Harry y Blaise le habían mandado callar.

- Tal vez, deberíais iros, chicos. – dije, Ron me miró asombrado.

- ¿Hermione… estas… no vienes con nosotros?

- Mírala, está mucho más pálida que de costumbre. – terció Blaise - ¿De verdad crees que debería moverse? – Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Hermione, ¿Quieres volver con nosotros? – me preguntó Harry.

_Gracias, Harry, por pedir mi opinión. _

- No me importa quedarme. – le contesté.

- Hermione, ¿Estás loca?, estamos hablando de Malfoy.

- En caso de que no os hayáis dado cuenta, sigo aquí. – dijo Malfoy. Le callé con una mirada y volví mi atención a Ron.

- Si Malfoy fuera a matarme, lo habría hecho esta mañana, o en cualquiera de los momentos que he estado a solas con él. Ha tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, no se hubiera esperado precisamente hasta este momento.

Ron me miraba como si le hubiera traicionado. Odiaba que aún me viera de su propiedad.

- Draco, devuélvenos las varitas, - dijo Blaise – Las necesitaremos para aparecernos.

Malfoy abrió la mano y las varitas flotaron hacia sus propietarios. Tan pronoto como la varita de Ron llegó a su mano, parecía tentado de atacar a Malfoy. Afortunadamente, Harry lo conocía tanto como yo y ya estaba preparado, agarró fuertemente el brazo de Ron y lo sacó de la habitación.

- ¡Adiós, Hermione! – me gritó.

- ¡Adiós, Harry! – le grité de vuelta, sonriendo.

Blaise los siguió fuera, agarrando del brazo a Malfoy.

- Me lo pido prestado por un momento ya ahora lo devuelvo. ¿De acuerdo, Hermione? – me preguntó Blaise.

Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta de la habitación. Me mordí el labio y recé para que no le contara nada sobre nuestra conversación.


	40. Capítulo 40 D

**Hola!**

**Mi prima tenía el archivo del fic en su ordenador y he decidido no dejaros sin capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**

**Le dedico esté capítulo a Bliu Liz que es su cumpleaños, así que FELICIDADES guapa (aunque hayas hecho trampas... malaa ;P)! espero que tengas un día maravilloso y que tengas una ****fiesta ÉPICA! besitos ^^**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40 (Draco)<strong>

Estaba a punto de morir de curiosidad.

¿De qué estarían hablando, esos cuatro?

Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento empezarían a hablar de mí. Así que, si iba a ser el tema de conversación, ¿No tenía derecho a escuchar?

A la mierda, sólo porque esos no querían que escuchara, no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo. Esta era mi casa.

Dejé la botella medio llena encima de la mesa y caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación a tiempo de escuchar a Potter preguntar, si sabían dónde estaban. Oí como Blaise empezaba a contestarle.

En silencio, empujé la puerta para que se abriera.

Ninguno de los ocupantes estaba de cara a mí, a excepción de Granger que estaba en la cama. Aunque me sorprendió que no se diera cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta.

- Entonces, ¿Malfoy decidió comprarse una casa para él solo? – preguntó Potter.

- Si, eso es prácticamente lo que pasó. Con el dinero que recibió de su padre. – dijo Blaise – La cuestión es que, en teoría, no iba a traer a nadie aquí, nunca. Dijo que esto era sólo suyo. – continuó y yo sacudí la cabeza.

- Que jodido bocazas eres. – le dije, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y cuatro pares de ojos sorprendidos se giraron para mirarme.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí de pie? – me preguntó Weasley a lo cual me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

- No mucho. – Weasley abrió la boca para contestarme, pero al oír la voz de Granger, se detuvo.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Podríais salir fuera unos minutos? Quiero hablar con Blaise a solas. – bufé despectivamente.

- ¿Soy uno de esos chicos? ¿O sólo soy invisible?

- ¡Que te den, Malfoy! – me escupió Weasley. No estaba de humor para enzarzarme en una pelea con la comadreja, así que lo dejé pasar. Enfrentó a Granger mientras empezó a preguntar - ¿Por qué…

- No preguntes. – le interrumpió Potter, empujando a Weasley hacia la salido, justo donde estaba yo.

- ¿Por qué siempre Zabini? – lloriqueó Weasley. Di un paso al lado para que Potter pasara con la comadreja y no me arrollaran en el proceso.

- Es mejor que dejarla con Malfoy, por lo menos. – dijo Potter mientras pasaba por mi lado.

- Si, gracias – le contesté con sarcasmo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Caminé más allá que mis "invitados" y me hundí en el sofá, apoyando los pies encima de la mesita de café. Potter y Weasley se quedaron de pie, incomodos. Y lo veía justo. Después de todo, ellos no tenían derecho a estar ahí. Finalmente, conjuré dos sillones verdes.

- Podéis sentaros. – Potter se sentó en el primer sillón que tuvo cerca.

- Gracias.

Weasley no lo hizo y en su lugar se puso a pasear de un lado a otro, detrás del sillón donde estaba Potter. Les miré con calma y Potter parecía incomodo, bajo mi escrutinio ¿Qué sería lo que le preocupaba?

Entonces, me di cuenta, de que evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Seguramente, tuviera miedo de que volviera a hundirme en ese melón al que llamaba cabeza. Aunque no tenía nada que me interesara, yo quería que Potter venciera, así que sería inútil.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en su famosa cicatriz, me golpeó la razón por la que Voldemort estaba interesado en aquella, en mi opinión, inútil daga. Ya se sabía que Potter era algún descendiente lejano de Ignotus, el tercero de los hermanos Peverell, por lo que esa daga debía ser otra reliquia, como aquella capa de invisibilidad que tenía Potter, que le fue transmitida a lo largo de generaciones. Y Voldemort, tenía una obsesiva inclinación, en utilizar objetos significativos o valiosos para confeccionar sus Horrocruxes.

Sonreí.

- Así que, Potter, ¿Cuándo planeas poner fin a esta guerra? Creo que ya han muerto bastantes personas, ¿No te parece?

- Cuidado, Malfoy. – me gruñó Weasley.

- Yo creo que eres tú el que debería cuidar la lengua. Como os dijo Blaise, esta es mi casa. Mi casa, mis reglas. Ahora, siéntate. – Potter fulminó con la mirada a Weasley, quien finalmente se sentó.

- No he visto a Voldemort desde hace bastante tiempo, así que tampoco he tenido muchas oportunidades de acabar con él. – me contestó Potter.

- Bueno, te voy a dar un consejo. Voldemort, tiene al menos, un Horrocrux más por algún sitio.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pensé que los habíamos conseguido todos. – medio gritó Potter, con incredulidad – Hermione, nos dijo que el libro decía, que era imposible hacer…

- Entonces, ese libro debería reescribirse. De lo contrario, Voldemort ha conseguido lo imposible.

- Estás mintiendo. – saltó Weasley, con rabia.

- ¿Y qué razón tendría para mentir?

- Déjalo, Malfoy. – dijo Potter al tiempo que le disparaba una mirada fulminante a Weasley, para que se callara. Aunque supuse, que eso no sería suficiente para callar a la comadreja - ¿Cómo sabes que hay más? – me preguntó finalmente.

- Él me lo dijo.

- ¿Él te lo dijo? – espetó Weasley. No, no había sido suficiente una mirada reprobatoria de Potter - ¿Qué él te lo dijo? – repitió - ¿Te crees, que me voy a creer que estas cerca del circulo de Voldemort?

- Sí, él me lo dijo. – le contesté a su repetida pregunta – Incluso se dónde podría estar uno de ellos. – los ojos de Potter se ensancharon con sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde?

- No estoy de un humor muy generoso, hoy. – le dije burlonamente. El rostro de Potter visiblemente se desinfló.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros.

- Simplemente, no lo estoy. – ahora Potter, ya parecía enfadado.

- Poner fin a esta guerra salvará vidas. Tenemos que deshacernos de cualquier nuevo Horrocrux que haya creado. No puedes retener información, sólo porque no estas generoso. – sonreí de lado. Parecía que su complejo de héroe estaba saliendo a la superficie.

- Claro que puedo. La información está en mi cabeza, - dije, golpeándome con el dedo índice, la sien – nadie me puede obligar a sacarla de ahí.

- Tú mismo has dicho que ya habían muerto suficientes personas. – dijo Potter, desesperado – Cuanto antes terminemos con todo, más vidas salvaremos.

- Pensaré en ello. – Potter parecía completamente exasperado.

- No seas gilipollas, Malfoy. – dijo Weasley.

- ¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada, Weasley? Eres parte de las razones del porque estoy de mal humor. Eres una pequeña parte, cierto, pero sigue siendo un factor influyente.

- ¿Qué soy una de las razones de tu mal humor? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – me exigió Weasley, saltando del sillón.

- Ten cuidadito, Weasley. – le dije conjurando un palo y haciéndolo rodar entre mis dedos – Si consigues cabrearme, podría… - partí el palo por la mitad - … partir tu varita en dos. – me fulminó con la mirada.

- No lo harías. – dijo.

- Eso es lo que te gustaría creer. Pídeme que lo haga y con gusto lo haré.

- Ron, olvídalo – intentó conciliar Potter.

- Ah… Potter, el Portador de la Paz. – me burlé. La cara de Weasley se puso más roja que toda su cabellera – No parece que tenga mucho efecto, con tu compañero. – comenté de pasada.

Weasley dejó escapar un grito de frustración y se dirigió al dormitorio. Potter saltó del sillón, mirándome con mala cara, antes de apresurarse a por su amigo. Suponía, que Potter, estaba intentado hacer bien las cosas, siendo civilizado. Probablemente, debería ponérselo un poco más fácil, pero es que no podía evitar picar a la comadreja y me lo ponía tan fácil.

- Ron, cálmate. No merece la pena, como para que te esfuerces en esto. – le dijo Potter.

Me levanté y tomándome mi tiempo los seguí hasta el dormitorio, donde Weasley ya había abierto la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer más tiempo en la misma habitación que ese hurón. – le oí decir a Weasley.

- Que yo sepa, esta sigue siendo mi casa. – dije y al entrar en la habitación invoqué todas sus varitas - Si alguien puede perder los estribos aquí, ese soy yo. – Potter volvió a fulminarme con la mirada.

- Yo no he hecho nada, Malfoy. Devuélveme mi varita.

- No me importa, Potter, al final del día si te tienes que posicionar lo harás con Weasley. – le solté - Así que disculpa, si decido considerar mi propia seguridad, primero. – Blaise suspiró y se puso en pie, volviéndose hacia mí, tenía la impresión de que iba a argumentar algo – Eso, también va por ti, - le solté también – y no te atrevas a mentirme.

Cerré los ojos por un momento. Era verdad, lo veía en sus ojos. Si se desatara una pelea entre Weasley y yo, Blaise se posicionaría con la comadreja. Y habíamos sido mejores amigos…

- Malfoy, devuélvenos nuestras varitas. – me pidió Potter.

- No nos servirán de nada. – saltó Blaise – Una vez ha tocado las varitas, son prácticamente inútiles contra él, a menos que queramos que nos dé una paliza…

- Si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué no nos las devuelves? – me preguntó Potter.

- Porque es un jodido idiota, por eso. – dijo Weasley. Le ignoré.

- Me siento mejor cuando mis enemigos potenciales, están desarmados. – le respondí a Potter.

Y debido a que mis poderes eran limitados. Era difícil bloquear la magia, me costó más de dos años conseguirlo, finalmente. No podía controlar más de una varita a la vez y la tenía que haber tocado muy recientemente para poder bloquear su poder. Pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

- ¿Has oído eso? – le dijo Weasley a Potter – Acaba de decir que somos enemigos. Te dije qué…

- Cállate Weasley, ¿No sabes cuándo parar? – le interrumpió Blaise.

- Tú, pequeña…

- Ron. – le dijo Potter, en tono de advertencia.

Me permití una pequeña carcajada. Potter sonaba como una madre intentando controlar a su hijo, al que estaba a punto de darle una rabieta, pero era efectivo, Weasley se cruzó de brazos y se me quedo mirando lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

- Draco, devuélvenoslas. – dijo Blaise.

- ¿Para que las queréis, si no os van a servir de nada?

- Porque nos sentimos mejor con ellas. - me contestó.

Entonces, Granger habló:

- Tal vez, deberíais iros, chicos. - la comadreja parecía horrorizado.

- ¿Hermione… estas… no vienes con nosotros? - hmm, no si podía hacer algo al respecto.

- Mírala, - dijo Blaise - está mucho más pálida que de costumbre. ¿De verdad crees que debería moverse? – bien, Blaise.

- Hermione, ¿Quieres volver con nosotros? – le preguntó Potter, siempre tan atento.

- No me importa quedarme. – le contestó Granger.

Eso había sido… sorprendente. Pensé que tendría que luchar con uñas y dientes para que se quedara.

- Hermione, ¿Estás loca?, estamos hablando de Malfoy. – le espetó Weasley.

- En caso de que no os hayáis dado cuenta, sigo aquí. – puntualicé.

Estaba a punto de seguir diciendo que todavía tenía su varita y que podía llevar a cabo mi amenaza de antes, pero Granger me miró con desaprobación y su mensaje era claro "_Cállate_". Había algo increíblemente sexy en que una mujer te diera silenciosas órdenes de esa manera.

Joder.

- Si Malfoy fuera a matarme, lo habría hecho esta mañana, - le dijo a Weasley - o en cualquiera de los momentos que he estado a solas con él. Ha tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, no se hubiera esperado precisamente hasta este momento.

Todo era cierto. Pero estaba muy sorprendido de que Granger me defendiera ante la comadreja. Ella seguía negando que no tenían una relación sentimental, pero no eran, al menos todavía, ¿mejores amigos? Por otra parte, Granger, sólo estaba siendo lógica y razonable. Si la lógica y la razón estaban de mi lado, Granger, estaría de mi lado. No era nada personal.

- Draco, devuélvenos las varitas. Las necesitaremos para aparecernos. - dijo Blaise.

Abrí la mano y las varitas volvieron, flotando, a sus dueños. Tan pronto como Potter tubo su varita en la mano, agarró a Weasley y lo empujó fuera del dormitorio.

- ¡Adiós, Hermione! – se despidió Potter, gritando desde la sala de estar.

- ¡Adiós, Harry! – le contestó Granger de vuelta.

La miré y me pregunté, como sonaría mi nombre rodando por su lengua.

De repente, unos dedos se anclaron en mi brazo, y me arrastraban fuera de la habitación. Jodido Blaise.

- Me lo pido prestado por un momento y ahora lo devuelvo. – dijo mientras salíamos del dormitorio - ¿De acuerdo, Hermione?

Cerró la puerta y vi que Potter y Weasley, todavía estaban en la sala de estar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estáis esperando? – les espeté.

- A Blaise. – contestó Potter.

- Idos vosotros. Yo iré en unos minutos. – le dijo Blaise. Potter asintió agarrando del brazo a Weasley y desapareciendo. Fruncí el ceño.

- Pensaba que Weasley podía aparecerse por su cuenta.

- Y puede. Creo que Harry está preocupado de que tenga una despartición, por su estado. – tenía sentido…

- Bueno y, ¿Qué querías decirme? – fui directo al grano.

- Sólo quería advertirte. Si le pasa algo a Hermione, estando contigo, iré a por ti.

- ¿Eso es todo? – me burlé – Pensaba que sería algo importante.

- Draco, no empieces, no va a funcionar conmigo. Y lo sabes muy bien.

Cerré los ojos y me pregunté por un momento si podría ser igual que años atrás, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Los dos estábamos marcados. No había manera de volver atrás.

- Bien. – le dije – Pero si yo soy honesto contigo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Bien. – le miré con recelo. No esperaba que aceptara con tanta facilidad.

- La respuesta a tú pregunta es sí. – le dije finalmente. Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Incluso después de tanto tiempo? – asentí.

- ¿Y tú?

- Sí.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Ni siquiera lo sé.

- Bueno, si alguien podía llamar tu atención era Granger. – le dije – Aunque no se ajusta exactamente con tu tipo habitual de chica.

- No creo que debas juzgar cual es o no mi tipo de chica.

- ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

- No.

- Ahí lo tienes.

- Draco, ya que estamos siendo honestos, voy a ir directo al grano. En mi cabeza, aún eres mi mejor amigo. No sé qué pasó hace tres años… que acabó con todo, pero en lo que a mí respecta, estamos a mano.

- No tengo ninguna objeción a eso.

- Sé que Hermione, ha estado rondando tu cabeza desde hace tiempo. Por lo que…

- No, no voy a aceptar, por compasión. ¿De verdad crees que aceptaría eso? Y dices que soy tu mejor amigo.

- Mira, Draco, ella no es estúpida. Y tus actos no han sido precisamente sutiles. Te preguntará al respecto, si no es hoy, con el tiempo y no creo que estés dispuesto a decirle la verdad. Y para aquel entonces, será mejor que tengas una explicación que darle. – dijo Blaise.

- Gracias por el consejo, pequeño bastardo entrometido. Con respecto a Granger… no depende de nosotros, sino de lo que ella quiera. Así que mejor no empezar a pensar en el auto-sacrificio. – Blaise sonrió.

- Me conoces. Nunca iría por ese camino. Soy demasiado egoísta para eso.

- Eso es mentira y ambos lo sabemos. - le dije. Blaise no dejó de sonreír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Llévale a Potter un mensaje de mi parte.

- Bien.

- Dile que tendré una entrega especial para él, al final de la semana. – Blaise asintió.

- Entrega especial, al final de la semana. ¿Algo más?

- Si, una cosa más, no para Potter, sino para ti.

- Continua.

- Mantén un ojo puesto en Weasley. - le dije. Blaise río.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Puede que no sea el más brillante, pero es un buen duelista. No pareces gustarle.

- Eso ya lo sabía. He estado compartiendo habitación con él y Harry durante casi dos años. No te preocupes, es inofensivo. – dijo Blaise, con media sonrisa.

- No puedo evitar tener la sensación, de que está esperando su oportunidad.

- Bueno, si realmente ahora le tiene ganas a alguien, es a ti. Así que si fuera tú, me preocuparía más de mí mismo.

- Sólo tenlo en cuenta, ¿Quieres?

- Está bien, está bien. – dijo Blaise – Estas tan exigente como mi abuela.

- Cállate y sal de aquí, antes de que te hechice. – volvió a reír.

- Adiós, Draco.

- Adiós, compañero.

Cuando ya se había ido, me senté en el sofá por un momento.

Eso había sido… lo más normal que me había sentido desde que empezó la guerra. No podía decir lo mucho que había echado de menos tener un mejor amigo, un confidente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me senté con alguien, para sólo hablar.

Mentiras, engaños y Oclumancia, esa había sido mi vida. Y ya estaba completamente harto de eso.

Debía hacer que Potter obtuviera esa daga.

Realmente no les había dado la información por despecho, cabreado porque Granger no me miraba de la misma forma que a ellos. Pero después de reconsiderarlo, había decidido que era mejor que le entregara la daga a Potter yo mismo. La última vez que estuvieron cerca del Callejón Diagon, estuvieron al borde de la muerte.

Si, sería más seguro si lo hacía yo.

Recordé que Granger estaba en mi dormitorio, completamente sola. Seguramente, estaba aburrida y muerta de hambre. Llamaré a Naree y le ordenaré que nunca revele la ubicación de este lugar. Siempre me sentí más seguro siendo la única persona que entraba aquí, pero ahora que había dejado entrar a esa comadreja, era justo que dejara entrar a mi fiel compañero. Naree cuidaría bien de Granger, ya que no sabía que tendría que hacer y cuánto tiempo me tomaría conseguir la jodida daga.

El viaje de ida y vuelta a la mansión fue muy rápido, después de darle órdenes a Naree para que le preparara y sirviera una abundante cena a Granger, volví a casa.

Estaba en la sala de estar, me di la vuelta y miré la puerta cerrada de mi dormitorio. Granger estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Con toda probabilidad, estaba esperando que volviera. Al menos, debería hacerle saber que me iba.

Suspirando me moví hacia la puerta y la empujé para abrirla. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y parecía como si estuviera… ¿nerviosa?

- Ya has vuelto. – dijo con voz baja.

Su actitud hacia mí, parecía diferente. Me pregunté qué habría impulsado el cambio, si es que lo era. Parecía estar observándome más que nunca, lo que, naturalmente, me impulsaba a ser más cauteloso con ella.

- Sí, pero sólo por un momento. Me tengo que ir otra vez. – su sonrisa se tambaleó brevemente.

- ¿Ya?

Mi corazón se disparó. Granger no quería que me fuera.

- Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te vas ahora? – asentí una sola vez - Entonces… - Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos - … cuídate, Malfoy.

Su mirada era como un milagro para mí. Parecía estar preocupada por mí, por mi bienestar. Mi corazón empezó a sentir calidez, y no me importó lo mucho que mi cabeza me reclamará por mi reacción, no podía detener esa calidez que se extendía por mi corazón.

- Lo haré. – le contesté – Adiós, Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos mañana ^^<strong>

**Besitos!**

**Sólo contestaré los reviews del capítulo anterior, si no estaré todo el día. Así que mando un saludo a todas aquellas personas a las que no les he podido contestar, lo sientoo :(**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** Hola guapa! Bueno el viernes que viene tendré los resultados, si fallo alguno puedo volver a presentarme para recuperarlo el día 31, así que tampoco estoy muy preocupada ^^ Si, a mí también me dio rabia que Hermione manipulara de esa manera a Draco, pero era una prueba para probar lo mucho que ha cambiado, en el pasado se habría burlado de ella, en vez de agachar la cabeza y ceder... menudo chollo a encontrado Hermione... jajjaja madre mía, ojala pudiera yo también manipularlo así... que perversiones le haría jajaja ;p Bueno creo que Blaise le ha abierto bastante los ojos a Hermione, pero bueno ya iremos viendo.. jejej Espero que te haya gustado la conversación entre Draco y Blaise y ya iremos profundizando más... que aun queda muchooo... ^^ Besitos guapisma, nos vemos pronto!

**Miri:** JAJAJAJ bueno los resultados me los dan el viernes y si fallo puedo recuperarlos el día 31 de enero así que no me preocupa en exceso :D Bueno yo no soy una de esas que sale de fiesta, las multitudes me agobian, pero si que montamos una fiesta con amigos en casa, esas me encantan, unos chupitos, un poco de hierba y el piccionary, GENIAL :D jajajaj Ya dije que Blaise es un amor, es imposible no quererlo en este fic, y como es uno de mis personajes favoritos pues estoy encantada con él :D JAJAJAJ que te ha parecido, Ron se saca de quicio solo o Malfoy lo ha sacado? xDD es imposible contestar a eso ajja y la conversación de Draco y Blaise? JAJAJA la temida conversación entre esos dos va a posponersee muaajajajjaja ;) Al inal mi prima tenia el archivo en el ordenador y he decidio colgarlo, no tenia nada mejor que hacer.. xDD Un beso!

**Bliu Liz:** Felicidades! ejeje cuantos cumples? Te perdono que hayas hecho trampas con el fic y hayas leído el original ¬¬ jajajja ¿Lo has acabado? espero que nooo xDD, que tengas un día perfecto y que disfrutes mucho que este es tu día! :D Me alegro muchísimo que te guste tanto la historia que vayas a leerla, es una pasada :D Un besazo guapa y es un placer volver a tenerte por aquí :D


	41. Capítulo 41 H

**Buenass!**

**El capítulo de hoy es bastante cortito, pero bueno os dejo una leve pista: Dentro de dos capítulos habrá acercamiento... muaajajjaja ;) no digo más ^^**

**Le dedico esté capítulo a Chiaki Suzuki que es su cumpleaños! FELICIDADES preciosa! un cuarto de siglo yAA :D a mi me queda un año para alcanzarlo... jiji Espero que tengas una fiesta ESPECTACULAR y que te tomes una copa a mi salud ;) Es tu día así que aprovéchalo al máximo ^^**

**Sin más que añadir, disfrutad del capítulo.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41 (Hermione)<strong>

A veces, me gustaría dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más. A Harry y Ron parecía haberles ido muy bien actuar sin pensar, un millón de veces ¿Por qué yo pensaba tanto?

Estaba en mi naturaleza, pensar antes de actuar. No podía cambiarlo ahora. No como me gustaría, por lo menos.

Así que allí estaba, aprovechando que Blaise se lo había llevado, pensaba en una manera de salir del atolladero: ¿Cómo podía o no, enfrentarme a Malfoy sobre sus "potenciales" sentimientos?

Parecía satisfecho con cómo estaban las cosas y enfrentándolo, probablemente, haría sacudir el inestable terreno en el que nos encontrábamos y no estaba segura de querer eso.

Pero había pasado demasiado. Demasiadas situaciones como para simplemente ignorarlo. Ya no debía aborrecer mi "sangre sucia" ya que me había salvado y estaba cuidando de mí, aunque fueran solo unos días. Y si Blaise, decía la verdad, Malfoy se sentía de esa manera desde hacía tiempo, y al verme de nuevo esos sentimientos se habían visto obligados a salir a la superficie.

La sola idea era ridícula para mí. Ya me imaginaba lo que diría la gente de mí. Era francamente chistoso, pensar que el deseado, impecable e irresistible Draco Malfoy, estaría interesado en la mandona, pelo de arbusto y dientes de castor Hermione Granger. Aunque ya no tenía dientes de castor. Pero aun así, las diferencias entre nosotros eran grandes.

Pensando así, no me debería importar que negara esos sentimientos por mí. Era lo que cabía esperar. Pero de alguna manera, sabía que me decepcionaría si lo negaba, pero si lo admitiera, creo que me quedaría en estado de shock.

En ese tal vez, debería rechazarlo, ¿no?

Harry y Ron no lo soportarían. Era Malfoy. Me sorprendió que mi primera reacción no fuera rechazar su contacto. Supuse, que era por que por ahora todo era meramente teórico. Si realmente llegara a suceder ese momento… seguro que actuaría reflexivamente y le diría que era imposible.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente y Malfoy apareció en el otro lado.

Merlín, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Compuse una débil sonrisa.

- Ya has vuelto. – dije en voz baja. Sus ojos empezaron a estudiarme y parecía inseguro.

- Sí, pero sólo por un momento. Me tengo que ir otra vez.

Sentí que mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Probablemente, debería sentirme aliviada de que se fuera y así retrasar la conversación pendiente que teníamos, en cambio, me sentía decepcionada.

Mierda, eso respondía a mi pregunta de antes y ahora ni siquiera sabía si podría rechazarle…

Sí, es que tenía sentimientos por mí… claro.

- ¿Ya? – le pregunté.

- Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te vas ahora? – asintió. ¿Por qué se iba tan pronto? Quería preguntarle… pero podría ser algo que tuviera que hacer para Voldemort. Miré hacia arriba para tener una buena perspectiva de sus plateados ojos – Entonces, cuídate, Malfoy.

Su expresión era indescifrable y una vez más me encontré deseando poder acceder a sus pensamientos. Ojala no fuera tan poderoso en Oclumancia.

- Lo haré. – me dijo – Adiós, Granger.

Parpadeé y ya no estaba.

Un extraño vacío se extendió en mi pecho mientras miraba el lugar en el que había estado, segundos atrás. Guau, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que se quedara.

Decidí que era porque no quería estar sola, no podía ponerme así por la ausencia de Malfoy… simplemente no me gustaba que me dejaran sola en una casa que no era mía. Realmente no quería, tener sus brazos rodeándome, sólo estaba reacia a quedarme sola.

Ugh, no podía ni convencerme a mí misma. Que patético.

Unos minutos más tarde, para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Bajé los ojos para ver, un pie de elfo doméstico, esperando para entrar, vacilante.

- Hola, señorita Granger – me saludó – Naree está aquí para servirle. – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- El amo, le ordenó a Naree. Naree tiene que esperar a que la señorita termine su cena, antes de contestar sus preguntas.

Naree, el elfo doméstico, chasqueó los dedos y una gran bandeja cargada hasta arriba de platos llenos de comida, apareció flotando en el aire. Mi boca inmediatamente comenzó a aguarse, con todo lo que tenía delante, ni siquiera había notado que estaba muerta de hambre. Podía guardar mis preguntas para dentro de un rato y centrarme en la comida que tenía frente a mí.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, terminé de comer y Naree hizo desaparecer con un chasquido la bandeja de la habitación. Entonces, se inclinó respetuosamente.

- Señorita Granger, puede hacer preguntas ahora. Naree está preparado para responder.

- Puedes llamarme Hermione.

- Naree, no desea ser irrespetuoso con alguien que el amo tiene en tan alta estima.

- Explícame eso de la "alta estima".

- Hoy es la primera vez que Naree visita la casa del amo. – dijo el elfo doméstico – Naree sólo tiene ese privilegio, porque la señorita Granger está aquí.

Cada vez había más evidencias que apuntaban la posibilidad de que él sintiera algo por mí.

- ¿Trabajas para todos los Malfoy? – le pregunté - ¿O sólo sirves a un amo?

- Naree debe recibir órdenes de toda la familia del amo Draco, pero las órdenes del amo Draco tienen preferencia para Naree, por encima de las de los demás.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus órdenes en este momento?

- Naree servirá a la señorita Granger hasta que el amo regrese.

Interesante ¿Malfoy había dejado un elfo domestico a mi disposición? Supuse, que me podría aprovechar de eso, Naree parecía ser su sirviente personal, por lo que debería saber un poco más acerca de Malfoy.

- ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre Malfoy? – le pregunté - ¿Cómo te trata? – Naree movió un pie, vacilante.

- El amo dijo a Naree que no dijera mucho sobre él a la señorita Granger.

- Bueno, esto no es realmente sobre él. Sólo te estoy pidiendo tu opinión sobre él y he preguntado cómo te trata a ti.

Naree me miró sospechosamente, parecía que no confiaba en mí, pero un segundo después comenzó a hablar.

- A Naree le gusta complacer al amo. Naree vive mucho mejor que los otros elfos domésticos. El amo nunca ha castigado a Naree.

¿Nunca? Eso era sorprendente, dada la crianza que había recibido Malfoy, donde fomentaban el elitismo. Recordé el horrible estado de Dobby y le eché un vistazo a Naree, más de cerca. No tenía ninguna marca de abusos, y aunque llevara esa funda de almohada como única ropa, estaba perfectamente limpia.

- ¿En serio? – Naree asintió.

- El amo también perdona a Naree, cuando Naree se ve forzado… obligado… - fruncí el ceño mientras los ojos de Naree se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Quién te obliga a hacer qué? – pregunté suavemente – Malfoy te obliga a…

- ¡No, el amo, no!

- Entonces, ¿Quién?

- Cuando el Señor Oscuro se enfada, castiga al amo forzando a Naree a hacerle daño. – eso no tenía sentido…

- Pero… si Malfoy es tu amo, ¿Cómo puede Voldemort darte órdenes para que lo castigues?

- El amo se lo ordenó a Naree. Naree no puede desobedecer. – Naree se echó a llorar. - ¡Oh, Naree, se siente horrible!

- Por favor, Naree, no llores. – le dije con dulzura. Ojala pudiera ir a darle unas palmaditas de consuelo, pero no podía bajar de la cama, y él estaba todavía a unos pasos de distancia – Tú mismo dijiste que Malfoy no te culpaba.

- ¡Pero, Naree, se culpa a sí mismo! – dijo, secándose las lágrimas – Naree, odia al Señor Oscuro – sentenció, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Estaba muy sorprendida de cuanto se preocupaba por Malfoy, su elfo. Sin duda eso era un reflejo de lo bien que trataba Malfoy a Naree, especialmente comparándolo, con cualquier otro elfo de aquella mansión. Pero, ¿Y si Malfoy, hizo traer a Naree para que mi hiciera pensar que era una buena persona? Le eché un vistazo para ver que se estaba sorbiendo la nariz con la punta de la funda de almohada. Si lo que me había dicho no era verdad, es que era muy buen actor.

- Naree, lo siente mucho. – dijo – Naree se dejó llevar.

- Está bien. – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Malfoy te dijo cuándo iba a volver? – Naree sacudió la cabeza, mientras sus grandes orejas se balanceaban adorablemente.

- ¿Quiere la señorita Granger alguna cosa? Naree se lo traerá.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que me había sentado a leer un libro, así que le pedí uno. Naree asintió, aparentemente animado, de que lo necesitara para algo y desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

Diez segundos después, se presentó ante mí con un gran libro.

_Hogwarts: una historia_

- Este es uno de mis libros favoritos. – dije cogiéndolo. Naree sonrió ampliamente.

- Naree lo recuerda. El amo lo ha mencionado alguna vez.

- Malfoy ¿Ha mencionado que me gusta Hogwarts: una historia? – pregunté sorprendida, Naree asintió.

- El amo dijo que era uno de los libros más aburridos que había leído nunca. Pero el amo lo tenía y Naree lo volvió a poner en la biblioteca.

Me tomó un momento deducir que hablaba de la biblioteca de la mansión, por supuesto que una casa de ese tamaño tendría biblioteca privada.

- Y, ¿Dónde lo tenía, si no era en la biblioteca?

- En la habitación del amo, por supuesto. – acabó Naree con mucha naturalidad.

Merlín, era casi demasiado obvio. Si a Malfoy tanto le aburría ese libro, no podía pensar en otra razón para mantenerlo en su habitación, sino era para tener cerca a quien le recordaba ese libro. Demasiado, obvio. Me pregunté si Malfoy estaría haciendo todo esto, para meterse conmigo. Eso parecía lo más probable.

Pero, ¿Quién llegaría a tanto para gastar una broma de mal gusto? Dudaba mucho que arriesgara su vida solo para eso.

Si no dejaba de pensar en todo esto, mi cabeza estallaría. Debía enfrentarlo, hablar con él sobre esto cuando volviera. Estaba cansada de pensar y darle vueltas, sin llegar a nuevas conclusiones; sin ninguna respuesta de él, no había manera de que pudiera deducir nada.

Ugh, Blasie estaba en lo cierto. Estaba en fase de negación, era tan obvio.

Pero, aun sentía que debía enfrentarlo, con respecto a este tema. Todavía había una posibilidad de que todo fuera producto de mi enfermiza imaginación. Eso era probablemente, estar en fase de negación, pero no podía dejar la duda hasta que él me diera una respuesta.

Sólo tenía que apretar los dientes y preguntar.

Levanté la mirada y vi que Naree había desaparecido.

Con un suspiro, abrí el libro por la primera página, y el familiar olor a libro viejo, se apoderó de mis sentidos. Me sentí en la gloria, con un conocido libro bajo las manos. Con este libro podría conseguir quitarme a Malfoy de la cabeza, por lo menos, durante una o dos horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos xiqiss!<strong>

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Miri:** JAJAJ si es una de sus historias favoritas y nunca borró el archivo, así que yo también le doy las gracias xD porque aun estoy en su casa y creo que me quedaré un par de días más :D aunque ahora esta trabajando, más bien e invadido su casa xDD perooo es lo que hay, hay que aguantar a la familia xDD Te tengo que decir que ya no queda mucho para que haya un acercamiento entre estas dos fuerzas de la naturaleza xD y en el siguiente capítulo hay un cambio en la manera de pensar de Hermione a ver si te das cuenta.. ^^ Naree, es un elfo jeje yo tambien pensaba que era una elfina al principio, pero no es un elfo y es más mono, *-* Si bueno es que Ron se lo pone tan fácil que es como inevitable picarle... De esas personas que no necesitan que les enciendan la mecha, con una chispa se enciende sola xD Si la complicidad que hay entre Blaise y Draco es increible, y también triste que esa complicidad se fuera a tomar por culo... pero buenoo aun queda muchoo por ver ;) Si la maldita daga... ya iremos viendo como la consigue Draco ;) Por ciertooo quería preguntatrte si eres española? aunque creo que si diría más concretamente de Madrid? xDD divagoo jajaj por tu forma de expresarte me lo parece peroo no se xDD un Besoo guapisimaa ;) nos vemos pronto n_n

**Alona:** JAJAJJA holaa guapa! Yo tampoco sabia que iba a actualizar (como estoy en casa de mi prima), pero después de tantos años aun tiene el archivo en su ordenador así que he podido actualizar y encima me he quedaré en su casa dos días más así que le doy las gracias por conservar la historia :D Siii ojalaaa así no tendré que volver hacer el examen pero bueno, nos dan muchas ventajas, el examen está dividido por unidades formativas así que si suspendes 1 de las tres unidades que hay sólo tienes que repetir la parte que has suspendido y la otra ya la tienes aprobada siempre, así que son ventajas :D, bueno que te empiezo a contar mi vida xDDD JAJAJAJ siii eso del melón que tiene por cabeza es buenisimo xDD me encantan las ocurrencias de Draco en todos los fics xD Bueno he de decir a favor de Harry (al menos en este fic) que no es tan así creo que tienen esa relación de incordiarse mutuamente, pero creo que es más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y creo que Harry, si que confía en Malfoy aunque sea un poco ;) Si la complicidad que tienen Blaise y Draco es épica, y tiene que haver sido jodido perderla, pero aun queda mucho por ver ;) Sii, no entiendo como Blaise le queria proponer eso, no se si es porque piensa que Hermione rechazaría a Draco o que, pero bueno, como bien dices la que tiene la última palabra aquí es Hermione, así que ya veremos que decide ;) Un besazo guapaaa, nos vemos pronto n_n

**SALESIA:** uoUUU vaya dos pedazo de reviews :D GRACIASS ;) me encantan tus reviews, en serio :D con respecto al primero: Sii Hermione comprendió de quien era esa máscara en el Bosque Prohibido y de todos los gestos y acciones que ha tenido el rubio, pero sigue negándose a creerlo y creo que por miedo a una decepción, creo que de verdad se ha cedado prendada de este nuevo Draco (y quien no?) Sii, Blaise le ha abierto un poco los ojos, auqnue hasta que no se lo pegunté a él no quiere estar segura... que cabezona es esta chicaa xDD JAJAJAJAJAJ que bueno lo de Ro-Ro y marcar territorio cual perrito xDDD si este chico no tiene mucho tacto y no sabe que las personas no son posesiones y menos suyas xDD se que todo eso viene causado por su inseguridad patológica, pero joder la gente tiene un limite, yo lo habría mandado a tomar por culo hacia ya veinte capítulos, pero buenooo, Hermione no es tan basta xDD y si en vez de montarle escenitas por cada movimente que hace Hermione le ayudara un poco más y fuera un apoyo a lo mejor ganaría más puntos, pero si hicera eso n sería Ron.. xDD Con respecto al segundo review: Sii la conversación de Draco con Blaise es increible, la complicidad que tienen aun después de todo lo que han pasado... me encantan estos dos :$ Yo también creo que la amistad entre Slytherins tiene que ser de lo más fuerte, que cuando hacen un amigo es porque es de verdad, como adoro a estas serpientes :D JAJAJJA no si Hermione elige a Ron creo que le borrarían la memoria xDD pero supongo que si respetaran la decisión que tome la leona. Te digo que en el siguiente capítulo veremos un camio en el pensamiento de Hermione, a ver si te das cuenta de cual es ;) un beso guapisimaa y nos vemos prono n_n

**Luu:** Valeeee como empezamos hoy jajajajjaja, pues anda que no daria yo dinero por tener a ese marción con los pectorales sudorosos jadeando encima de mí... jajajjaja valeee esto de llevar dos días alejada de mi novio no me va bien... xDDD Sii yo también creo que los distintos puntos de vista te hacen vivir una historia de dos o tres maneras diferentes y es una genialidad :D adoro a la autora :D Siii, Hermionee... pero bueno en el siguiente capítulo veremos un cambio en el pensamiento de Hermione, es sutil, pero es un cambio a ver si te das cuenta ;P Y por cierto que pasó con ese chico de la librería que deberías odiar pero que no odiabas ee pillinaaa ;) xDDD Pero lo de Hermione no creo que sea una cuestión de inteligencia si no más bien de miedo o decepción, creo que este nuevo Draco le gusta bastante y no quiere cagarla con una pregunta indiscreta... la entiendo, y dentro de poco veremos acercamiento entre estos dos ;P En lo de Lucuis no te lo voy a negar... ese pelo largo, esa pose estirada, que parece que tenga una ... metida todo el rato por el culo... si creo que su maldad es una especie de sobrecompensación a su homosexualidad, me gustaría preguntárselo a JK xDDD No me extraña que estes tan locaa, con las lecturas que te metes entre ceja y ceja xDD algun dia me tienes que dar una lista completa de tus libros, para saber de donde sale toda esa locura... xDD jajaja o es que Hermione está muy buena o es uqe tampoco hay mucho más donde elegir xDD aun así que reparta un poco por aquí la cabrona xDD Pues si Draco o Bard Pitt es el dueño de la casa a mi no hace falta uqe me obligue a quedarme me ato a la cama si hace falta xDDD JAJAJAJt tu y tu enfermiza obsesion por Voldy, tranquilaa que dentro de poco te vas a hartar de él y esto es una exclusiva ;) jajaj shh no se lo digas a nadiee xD Si tienes razon en lo de un hogar, no tiene que ser litarlemten tu casa ya ves que a la mansion no la puede llamar hogar... creo que el pobre nunca ha tenido un hogar propiamente dicho, si un refugio donde esconderse, pero no un hogar, donde lo reciban con cariño, apoyo y seguridad, me da tanta penitaa :( Y tuuuu que haces escribiendo mientras conduces o mientras caminas y no miras la callee! Voy a ir p'allí y te voy a dar una colleja ¬¬ Quien es el amor de tu vida? cuenta cuentaaa! Pues joder que putada... yo libre y tu esclava de las matematicas, no concibo algo peor ahora mismo xD ni una tortura de nuestro Voldy... la senssacion de libertad de no tener que coger un libro para dejarte los ojos estudiando es MARAVILLOSA cada final de semestre me invade esa sensacion y UEEEE liebertaddd! xDD te mando toda mi fuerza para uqe puedas sobrellevarlo con un poquito más de empeño ;) Ueee pues me gustaria que me fueras diciendo que te parece el libro, me encanta conocer la opinion de la gente y hace tiempo que no me lo leeo así lo recuerdo jjiji ;) Pues que tengas un buen viaje y que bien que tu tía pueda ayudarte a estudiar ;) Con respecto a tu pregunta me he quedado así O.O no sabia que queria decir jajaja lo he buscao por internet y no ese tipo de musica no me va nada... soy más de flamenco (es un genero que vives...) tienes que escuchar la canción de Noches de Bohemia de Navajita plateá y Alba Molina (es una de mis canciones favoritas, aunque viendo el genero que te gusta dudo mucho que está te guste), canciones de discoteca, Rap... no se un poco de todo menos e metal y las cosas así heavys xDD jajaja. Buenooo guapismaa siempre es un placer hablar contigo ;) te adorooo (L) Besitoss!

**Saki:** Siii yo también os echaba de menoss :( jajaj gracias guapismaa! y a mi me encanta leer vuestro reviews y contestaros :D os he cogido mucho cariño a todas :D soys mis xiquiss! Siii Blaise le ha abierto un poco los ojos a Hermione aunque hasta que la niña no hable con nuestro Dragón no va a querer aceptarlo, creo que por miedo a una decepción, en el sigueinte capítulo vemos un cambio en los pensamientos de Hermione, sutil, pero cambio al fin y al cabo, a ver si te das cuenta ^^ como he dicho arriba dentro de dos capítulos veremos un acercamiento entre estos dos cabezones y orgullosos personajes ;) Jjajajaja Te recuerdo que Draco también le dejo una bonita cicatriz a Blaise jajaja que manía le tienes al pobre, con o que yo lo adoro ;) Ya Ron es un personaje con una inseguriad patologica que no sabe como controlar y lo unico que puede hacer para defenderse es adoptar esa actitud, para inferiorizar a los de a su alrededor y ponerlos a su altura, pero bueno, logicamente la gente de su alrededor se cansa de sus totnerias... yo lo habria mandado a la mierda hacia venite capítulos pero bueno, nuestra leona tiene más clase xD Ya veremos como consigue la daga Draco ;) Uouuu gracias por tomarte un whisky a mim salud ;) que monaa *-* por cierto como va con el baby? novedades? cuenta cuentaa jajajaj Un besazo guapisma, espero que todo te vaya genial ;)


	42. Capítulo 42 H

**Holaa xiquiss!**

**En este capítulo hay un sutil cambio en los pensamientos de Hermione, la autora no avisó en la historia original y dijo que nadie se había dado cuenta, yo si me di cuanta, a ver si vosotras lo notáis ;)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**A leer.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42 (Hermione)<strong>

Bostecé soñolientamente.

Me esforzaba por mantenerme despierta, pero estaba tan cansada.

Llevaba en casa de Draco tres días, él había estado fuera todos y cada uno de ellos. Ayer por la noche y la anterior, llegó muy entrada la noche, para ver cómo estaba y ver si todo iba bien. Parecía estar tan exhausto cuando llegó, que no me atreví a lanzarle la maldita pregunta.

O tal vez, sólo era tan cobarde que todavía no podía hacérsela.

Ya podía levantarme y caminar, pero no podía desaparecerme, todavía no me había devuelto la varita. Ayer por la noche, me dijo que hoy ya estaría de vuelta, pero aún no había aparecido.

Sin embargo, había mejorado bastante en los hechizos sin varita. Tres días era mucho tiempo, pasé la mayor parte del primer día en cama, llamé a Naree para que me trajera pequeños objetos, que levitar, lanzar y convocar, y así practicaba, pero aparte de hacer eso y leer, no había tenido mucho más que hacer. Era aburrido. También le pregunté a Draco ayer por la noche, si dejaría que Harry, Blaise y Ron volvieran a visitarme, pero era muy terco. Ya ni siquiera le pregunté si yo podría salir.

No creía que realmente me quisiera ir. Era como estar en un pequeño paraíso. Casi podía aparentar que no había una guerra en marcha fuera de esas paredes, que Voldemort no andaba por ahí destruyendo ciudades muggles ni matando a miles de personas por todo el mundo. Casi.

Suspiré y rodé sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia el techo.

¿Cuándo llegaría Draco? Quería verlo antes de dormirme.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió una rendija, dejando entrar un rayo de luz, y decidí que fingiría dormir. Esperaba que decidiera molestarme, realmente quería hablar con él. Tal vez, si no parecía tan cansado, pudiera preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos.

De repente, sentí la cama hundirse bajo su peso, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Consideré abrir los ojos, pero su mano empezó a acariciarme el pelo y la curiosidad despertó. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y esperé a ver que más hacía. Su mano se posó en mi mejilla, acunándola, y sentí un estremecimiento, en toda la piel. Su pulgar trazó un camino por mis cejas, pasando por mis parpados, en un ligero toque, como el tacto de una pluma. Su mano se deslizó hasta mi mandíbula y sentí sus labios posarse en mi frente.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que tenía miedo que lo escuchara.

Entonces, oí su voz, baja, casi inaudible.

- Buenas noches, Granger.

A medida que su mano se iba deslizando por mi cara, para abandonarla, abrí los ojos y lo agarré. Él inmediatamente se tensó y me pregunté si no debería haber hecho eso.

- Draco…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, escuchamos un fuerte crujido, seguido inmediatamente de un ruido de algo estrellándose. Draco tiró de su mano, fuera de mi alcance. Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y Harry irrumpió en ella.

- ¡Malfoy, necesito tu ayuda! – Draco ya estaba en pie frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Los mortífagos han entrado en el cuartel. No tengo tiempo suficiente para explicártelo, ahora. Ven conmigo. – Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ir contigo? ¿Cómo…

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, alarmada. ¿Mortífagos en Grimmauld Place?

- Draco, ¿Tienes mi varita? – le exigí.

- Tú no vas. – dijo con fuerza.

- No me vas a detener. – le dije con la misma firmeza. - ¡_Accio_ varita!

Mi varita salió disparada de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica y me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Hermione, si vas a venir, por favor, ten cuidado. – dijo Harry.

Al instante desapareció. Antes de que Draco pudiera protestar más, desaparecí. Aparecí en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, un momento después y corrí hacia dentro.

Hechizos salían despedidos en todas las direcciones. Era difícil de explicar todo el caos que tenía delante. Esquivé fuego y hechizos tanto de mi bando como de los muchos enmascarados que se encontraban en el pasillo. Fred y Angelina, se habían unido a luchar contra un grupo de mortífagos junto a las escaleras y oí sonidos de lucha que llegaban desde la cocina.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Harry había conjurado un escudo, entrono a él y a una persona tendida en el suelo. Los hechizos rebotaban en el escudo y me hizo gestos para que entrara.

- ¡Es Ginny! – me gritó.

Claro, él solo se olvidaría que estaba en medio de una batalla, por Ginny. Le lancé una maldición asesina a un mortífago y desarmé a otro antes de responder.

- ¡¿Por qué no te la llevas fuera de aquí?!

- ¡No sé qué lugar es seguro! – me gritó por encima del estruendo.

Tonks me derribó desde un lado y una maldición asesina pasó justo en el lugar donde había estado mi cabeza, estrellándose contra la pared que tenía detrás.

- ¡De nada! – dijo mientras saltaba detrás de mí y hechizaba a un mortífago que andaba desprevenido. Me puse en pie, espalda contra espalda, con Tonks, maldiciendo a los mortífagos que tenía más cerca de mí.

- ¡Nos atacaron en casa! – me informó Tonks.

Eso me impactó y quería saber más, pero, ahora mismo no había tiempo de explicaciones.

- ¿Y McGonagall? – pregunté.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – ladró Tonks, fuertemente, entonces me contestó – No lo sé. Pensé que Harry había ido… - Tonks gruño, en ese momento, sentí su peso lanzado contra mí y salí volando hacia delante, pero no me caí, aparecí justo a la derecha del mortífago más cercano. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y le aturdí antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Tonks volvía a estar pegada a mi espalda en un instante - … a buscar a McGonagall. – finalizó.

Un hechizo aturdidor se atravesó en mi camino, rebotó y golpeó al mortífago que lo había lanzado y me metí en el espacio de protección que había conjurado Harry.

- ¿Dónde están los demás y que le ha pasado a Ginny?

- Muchos desaparecieron y luego volvieron, pero ¡No es seguro! – me contestó - ¡Creo que los que fueron a por McGonagall no han regresado!

Mientras hablaba yo miraba a Ginny. No parecía tener ninguna marca visible en el cuerpo, pero su rostro estaba contorsionado de dolor y casi me dolía mirarla.

- Llévala con McGonagall, entonces. Yo te cubro, ¡Vamos!

Harry levantó a Ginny en brazos y corrió fuera del escudo. Inmediatamente una serie de maldiciones asesinas volaron hacia su cabeza, pero convoqué varios potentes hechizos escudos, para protegerlos de las maldiciones que pudieran alcanzarles.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, un mortífago se interpuso en su camino, pero se desplomó y Harry saltó por encima de su cuerpo. Tan pronto como salió de la casa, desapareció. Blaise caminó hacia al mortífago que acababa de aturdir y le lanzó una maldición asesina, para acabar con él.

- Hermione, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – me exigió, mientras lanzaba maldiciones no verbales.

¿Realmente necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta?

Me deshice de dos mortífagos para caminar hasta donde estaba Blaise. Un hechizo aturdidor casi me alcanzó, pero se desvió gracias al escudo de la cadena, que tenía en el cuello. Cogido desprevenido por el cambio de dirección del hechizo, Blaise fue golpeado y se desplomó. Corrí hacia él y me arrodillé, el escudo de la cadena nos desvió varios hechizos más, que iban destinados hacia Blaise.

- ¡La casa de McGonagall es segura! – gritó Harry. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su reaparición.

Agité mi varita, para levitar el cuerpo de Blaise y sacarlo por la puerta, siguiéndolo de cerca. Una maldición asesina venia directa hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, sentí el familiar, tirón de la desaparición.

Lo siguiente que vi, fu la sala de estar de casa de la profesora McGonagall. Parecía que tenía el doble de tamaño que la última vez que estuve allí, a parte estaba desprovisto de muebles y en su lugar estaba repleto de camillas.

- ¡Hermione! – me giré a tiempo para recibir un fuerte abrazo de Ron, le acaricié la espalda y esperé a que me soltara.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó Harry desde mi espalda.

- Acabo de llegar del Refugio, he traído conmigo a Justin. Mamá y Charlie se han quedado allí en caso de que aparezca alguien más.

- ¿Hay, también, mortífagos allí? – le pregunté, mientras movía el cuerpo de Blaise a una de las camillas desocupadas. Ron sacudió la cabeza.

- No tantos, como había en Grimmauld Place.

- Tenemos que volver. – dije – Para ayudar.

- No lo haréis. – dijo McGonagall con severidad.

Miré que era lo que había aparecido entre dos camillas.

- ¡Ginny! – jadeó Ron. Se precipitó hacia allí mientras Harry le seguía.

- Ginny, estará bien. – escuché una voz familiar y eché un vistazo unas camillas más allá, para ver a la señora Pomfrey trabajando con unos heridos.

- ¿Por qué no podemos volver allí? – le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall.

- He estado en todas las batallas, a excepción de Grimmauld Place, que es mi próximo destino. – explicó – Todo el mundo será enviado aquí, tan pronto como sea posible. Hay que mantener los ojos bien abiertos, si cualquier mortífago se cuela entre nosotros, habrá que matarlo de inmediato. – asentí.

- ¿Volverá profesora?

- No. Después de Grimmauld Place, debo ir a comunicarme con Kingsley. Buena suerte, señorita Granger.

- A usted también, profesora.

Me dedicó una triste sonrisa, antes de desaparecerse y yo me quedé en medio de la sala, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Kingsley aún no había regresado?

Pero ese, no era el asunto más urgente, ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué pasó en Grimmauld Place? – les pregunté a los chicos. Apunté con mi varita a Blaise. "_Enervate" _pensé, sus ojos se abrieron casi al instante y se incorporó de un tirón.

- Hermione, ¿Estas… dónde…

- Estamos en casa de McGonagall. – le expliqué suavemente. Entonces, me giré hacia Harry y Ron ya que no habían contestado mi pregunta - ¿Qué pasó en Grimmauld Place? – repetí.

Harry miró a Ron y suspiró.

- No lo sé. – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Ron?

Ron se pasó la lengua por los labios rápidamente, sabía que estaba nervioso, después de tantos años siendo amigos acabas conociendo los gestos habituales de cada uno.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Ron?

- Sí, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste, _Ron_? – dijo Blaise con burla.

- Yo sólo… no estaba teniendo cuidado. Es… es estúpido realmente. – dijo Ron arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Es estúpido o eres tú el estúpido?

- Blaise, no es el momento. – le regañé – Ron explícate. - suspiró, pero no habló – ¡Ronald Weasley, explícate ahora mismo! – le dije firmemente.

De repente, el pequeño corazón de oro de la cadena, me ardió en el pecho y me aparté un momento de los chicos.

- ¿Hermione? – me preguntó Harry interrogante.

Se distrajeron por un fuerte chasquido y miré por encima de mi hombro, para ver que Fred y Angelina habían aparecido. Fred apoyándose contra Angelina protestaba pesadamente.

- ¡No, no, dejadme volver!

Mientras Angelina le ladraba una acalorada contestación a Fred aproveché para mirar la parte de atrás del pequeño corazón. Una única palabra estaba escrita: "_Vuelve_". Por Merlín, Draco. Me había olvidado de él. ¿Por qué no había ido a Grimmauld Place con Harry y conmigo?

Aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia. El lugar estaba repleto de mortífagos. No podía haber aparecido para ayudarnos.

Volví a meterme la cadena debajo de la ropa y me volteé para ver que Harry, Ron y Angelina habían luchado para meter a Fred en una camilla, sus piernas sangraban mucho.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo, Draco? – me preguntó Blaise, mientras me movía hacia los demás, para ayudarlos con Fred.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos enseñó la cadena con la cual se comunica contigo. – dijo Blaise – Eso significa que tú tienes que tener otra, ¿no? – suspiré.

- Quiere que vuelva. – Ron inmediatamente tomó la palabra.

- No, Hermione, no puedes. Por fin has salido de allí, no puedes volver a irte.

Quise responder, pero Fred empezó a gritar y me distraje.

- ¡Dejadme volver! ¡George todavía…!

- ¡Cállate, Fred! – le espetó Angelina enfadada. Le apuntó con la varita y lo aturdió. Entonces, Angelina desapareció, supuse que de regreso a Grimmauld Place, para buscar a George.

- Hermione, no te vuelvas a ir otra vez. – me dijo Ron.

- No, _todos_ debemos volver. – terció Blaise.

- ¿_Qué_? – dijo Ron, con cara de no haber oído muy bien.

- En casa de McGonagall… no cabe toda la Orden. Vamos a necesitar todo el espacio del que podamos disponer, al menos, hasta encontrar nuevas ubicaciones seguras. La casa de Draco es segura.

- Es Malfoy.

- Ya, aunque eso no significa mucho para mí, ya que ha sido mi mejor amigo durante gran parte de mi vida. – Harry asintió.

- Tiene sentido. Deberíamos…

- ¿De verdad, crees que Malfoy, simplemente abrirá las puertas de su casa a la Orden? – preguntó Ron, retóricamente – No podemos usar su casa, como casa franca. Es ridículo.

- Ya nos dejó entrar una vez. – dijo Blaise – Podemos convencerle de albergar sólo a la gente que ya ha estado allí. No es mucho, pero McGonagall tendrá cuatro personas menos de las que preocuparse, por el espacio.

- No quiero irme sin Ginny. – dijo Harry. Estaba de pie junto a su camilla, sosteniendo su mano.

El pequeño corazón volvió a arder en mi pecho, pero sabía que Draco no me quería decir nada más que esa palabra, así que no lo miré.

Hubo un fuerte crujido y me di la vuelta para ver a la señora Weasley, un poco despeinada, pero por lo demás perfectamente bien.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó Ron.

- ¿Dónde están Fred, George y Ginny? – preguntó.

- George, todavía debe estar en Grimmauld Place. – le contestó Harry.

El rostro de la señora Weasley se desencajó, pero le agarré de la mano antes de que pudiera desaparecerse.

- Creo que Angelina ha ido a buscarlo. – dije.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron sorprendido. Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, al parecer era la única que me había dado cuenta de su partida.

De repente, Charlie apareció.

- ¿Os habéis rendido en el Refugio? – preguntó Harry.

- McGonagall dijo que le había comentado a todos que vinieran hacia aquí, así que pensamos que ya no quedaba nadie más. – contestó Charlie.

La señora Weasley se había movido hasta situarse al otro lado de la camilla de Ginny, mirándola con tristeza. Me dirigí a Blaise, Harry y Ron.

- Dejarme ir primero, entonces. Para preguntarle. – les dije.

- Pregúntale si Ginny puede venir. – me pidió Harry – No podemos llevarla allí a menos que él nos dé permiso. – asentí.

- ¿Estáis todos idos de la cabeza? – interrumpió Ron – Es de Malfoy de quien estamos hablando. – Charlie frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros cuatro?

- Es… complicado. – le contesté – Me voy. Vosotros tres explicárselo a Charlie y a la señora Weasley, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando levanté la varita para desaparecerme, Ron me agarró del brazo y me dio un suave tirón hacia abajo.

- No lo hagas, Hermione. – me dijo firmemente.

- Estamos en medio de una guerra, Ron. Es hora de que dejemos esas tontas diferencias a un lado y trabajemos juntos. Aquello es seguro y si es posible que nos quedemos allí y hagamos aquí las cosas más fáciles, pues, lo siento, pero lo intentaré. – le dije, sinceramente – Ahora, déjame ir.

- Pero, Hermione…

- Déjala ir, Ron. – le dijo Harry con voz firme.

Finalmente y a regañadientes, su agarré se aflojó en mi brazo. Di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de él.

- Hasta ahora. – me despedí antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, hemos visto un poco de acercamiento, pero mañana vendrá el ansiado acercamiento xDD así que sed pacientes ;P<strong>

**Besitos!**

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Bliu Liz:** Uooo 26 añazos! Espero que hicieras una fiesta a la altura :D yo en febrero voy a por los 24 :$ jijiji y no pasa nadaa jajaja si sabes ingles y la quieres acabar allí genial :D yo solo la colgué para la gente que no conocía la historia ni el idioma pudiera leerla y conocerla :D así que si no puedes esperar allí está ^^ Sii el cambio de Hermione ya empieza a efectuarse :D JAJAJA y con un tiarrón como Draco detrás tuyo... mmm quien no se dejaría seducir ;) Un beso guapa y gracias a ti por pasarte ;)

**Yang:** Holaaa! JAJAJ pues si no puede esperar ya sabes, yo solo la traduzco para la gente que no la conocía y no sabia el idioma pudiera leer esta maravillosa historia, si sabes ingles no tienes que esperar, así que como a ti más te guste, yo voy a seguir estando por aquí ^^, pero me alegra haberte dado a conocer esta maravillosa historia, esa era mi intención ;) Un Besazoo!

**Alona:** Wolass guapaa! Si la verdad es que es un lujo los exámenes de está manera así lo que apruebas te lo quitas de encima y ya no tienes que volver a pensar en ello xDD Mi prima tambien os adora jaja lee todos vuestros reviews y siempre que ve algo que le hace gracia o que le gusta me llama todo emocionada xDD es más tontaa la adoro *-* JAJAJ si es gracioso ver a la logica y racional Hermione Granger más perdida que un tonto en una feria, con respecto a que pensar de Draco, pobree, yo me lanzaba a la piscina sin agua y de cabeza, ese pedazo de hombre seguro que me salvaba xD No se cree ni ella que pueda rechazarlo, es muy fácil decirlo desde la distancia, pero tenerlo delantee al igual te resistesss xD Has notado el cambio en el pensamiento de Hermione? Ya solo queda un capítulo para el ansiado acercamiento... pacienciaa ;) Naree es genial, yo lo adoro, lo iremos viendo más ;) Dentro de poco veremos como Draco consigue la daga ;) Un besazo guapaa y saludos de mi primaa, que la tengo aquí al lado con su aliento en la oreja xDD nos vemos pronto n_n

**SALESIA:** Pues te lo agradezco mucho, por que me sacan una sonrisa cada review :D eres genial :D JAJAJAJ sii, el problema de Hermione es que piensa demasiado... si se dejara llevar más como bien dice que hacen Harry y Ron no tendría tantos dolores de cabeza y podría disfrutar de ese maravillso hombre, aunque no va a ser tan fácil como abrir los ojos y ya, ya veremos por que ;) Si va a llegar un punto donde sus conclusiones ya no las va a poder rebatir más y se dará de bruces contra la realidad, mañana veremos el ansiado acercamiento, seguro que os encanta ;) y Si es ridículo pensar que Draco está haciendo eso para gastarle una broma de mal gusto, pues si que tiene que ser aburrida la vida de Draco para ir haciendo esas cosas xDD pero como ya sabemos la mente analítica de Hermione tenia que barajar TODAS las opciones xD para poder descartarlas al menos, creo que un día le dará un derrame de tanto pensar xD Sii Naree es adorable, y viendo como se comporta y como habla de Draco, Hermione ha tenido que sacar buenas conclusiones, y si tienes razón si Sirius hubiera tratado mejor a Kreacher otro gallo hubiera cantado, pero supongo que le recordaba toda la situación familiar a la que estuvo sometido y los humanos siempre buscamos algo o alguien a quien culpar y supongo que Kreacher era lo más cercano a su familia que tenia en ese entonces... es mi opinión... Has notado el sutil cambio en el pensamiento de Hermione? Draco si y mañana veremos que pasa ^^ un besazo guapa! nos vemos pronto.

**Miri:** Guapaa! Siii la mía también es como mi hermana, y ahora le tengo aquí pegada a mi oreja... xDD te manda un saludo y un beso! que pelota que es... xDD JAJAJAJ lo he sabido por tu manera de escribir, no creas que traducir no te da algunas virtudes, casi podría averiguar de donde es cada una por la manera de escribir, de cada sitio es muy particular y hay muchas distinciones ;) así que acerté UEE :D jajaja pues estamos cerquita ^^ mi familia viene más de Almeria, Granada, pero desde la generación de mi madre somos catalanes ;) Sii en el ultimo capítulo Hermione ya estaba en proceso de cambio, pero en este capítulo el cambio es mucho más obvio, Draco si que se da cuenta de ese cambio y mañana veremos que pasa ;) JAJAJJA si todas querriamos que Draco con su sudoroso y fibrado cuerpo nos envolviera entre sus brazos mientras su lengua recorre... buenooo que me voyyy xDDD si yo tambien llevo sin ver a mi novio ya 3 dias y creo que eso afecta y más leyendo a Draco... xDD vaya dos estamos echas jaajjajaa Sii a mi me pasó lo mismo es un nombre unisex jajaja Naree, pero es muy bonito :D y es tan adorable, ya iremos viéndolo más a lo largo de la historia ;) JAJAJAJ que impacienteee ya solo queda un capítulo para ver el ansiadoo acercamiento, creo que os va a encantar ;) así que pacienciaa xD Y menos mal que actualizo rápido si no ya me veo que me vienes a buscar desde Madrid y la verdad con el ave llegas rápido... tendría que salir por patas YAA xDD JAJAJA yo también soy una persona que no puede cerrar el pico durante mucho rato xDD Bueno, Lupin... aun queda un poco para que sepamos de él, tranqui, todo a su tiempo ;) Tienes que pensar que la historia sigue los acontecimientos de los libros hasta casi la batalla final, así que si Teddy existe y dentro de poco lo veremos ;) Beosos guapaa, nos vemos mañana!

**Rosy Fdez:** Wolass caritas nuevas :D me encnataaa ^^ me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Suelo actualizar una vez al día así que no hay que esperar mucho, por que ya la tengo traducida, y solo tengo que editar, por si hay faltas ortográficas o algo ^^ Sii, Bellatrix es sorprendente en esta historia, la autora le ha sabido dar un fondo más profundo manteniendo su persoanlidad, un trabajo genial :D Y si es una pena lo de Luna a mi también me encanta el Theo/Luna, es más, es mi segunda pareja favorita, y me dio mucha penitaa... pero bueno, que le vamos hacer ^^ Un placer verte por aquí :D Besitoss

**Luu:** Sii ya me imaginaba que eras tu, por tu kilométrico review y por tu constante locura :D te adoro. JAJAJAJ te de más pereza escribir los nombres completos que la explicación de que te da pereza jajaja eres unica ;) Si, las máscaras de cada uno cada vez son menos firmes, cada vez se nota más como van cediendo, al menos Hermione, no va a ser tan fácil como abrir los ojos y ya.. Y me alegra que esta se vaya a convertir en una de tus historias favoritas de esta pareja, para mí es la mejor ;) JAJAJA si lo de Lucius se ve a la legua... va perdiendo aceite a cada paso... xD Y si si Draco conoció a Hermione en su epoca menos gloriosa, ajjaja de que tiene miedo si eso es amor verdadero... AHHHHH me has dejado con toda la intriga con lo de Voldy, como no me lo digass ¬¬ veras tú... xD JAJAJA bueno me tienes que decir tu que es estar sin novio ya que yo llevo 8 años con el mio ya ya no se lo que es estar soltera xD tener novio es como siempre tener a alguien que te apoya, que siempre está ahí, con el que te peleas cada cinco minutos, pero que las reconciliaciones son epicas, con el que siempre te vas a reir, el unico que siempre entiende tus bromas jajaja no se aparte de mi novio es mi mejor amigo y vivimos juntos desde hace más de 5 así que dime tu que es estar soltera? xD JJAJAJAJA yo también antes era una chica rebelde, aquí en España los llamamos kanis y chonis aunque en mi epoca no era tan exagerado, ahora esta muy desfasado... si buscas choni en Google alucinas ajajja tampoco es tan así, es más un rollo agitanado todo llena de oro los ojos pintados con la raya hasta las orejas jajajaja vaya épocas dios mio... Y yo no conzco nada de los grupos que dices... ajaja que diferentes somos ;) pero eso es lo bonito de las relaciones conocer cosas nuevas :D Sii ya me has hablado de ese libro, lo voy a tener que buscar y leérmelo ;) a ver cuando me acabe el ultimo del Follet que es largissmoo (excitación mode on) y despues la musica del silencio que es cortito y buscaré el del lobo estepario ;) JAJAJAJJA menudo personaje el librero, más le vale estar bueno porque con esa actitud lo lleva claro el capullo xDD Y más le vale tener buenas dotes seductoras, porque vaya perlita, jajajaja así que tienes un dilema a lo Elena Gilbert entre el chico bueno y el chico maloo... mmm... menudos dilemas jajajaja y que piensas hacer? JAJAJAJ la verdad esque es un poco triste la manera de conocernos jajaja a ver tenemos un amigo en común y un día me dijo que bajaba con unos amigos (entre ellos mi novio) a verme que llamara a las amigas (viviamos a dos pueblos de distancia, son 10 minutos en coche) y bueno era pleno agosto que todo el mundo esta fuera de vacaciones y solo quedaba mi amiga Lorena en el pueblo, pues cuando bajaron mi amiga y mmi novio se enrollaron... ajjaja sin más, claro que a mí en ese entonces me dio igual, solo me pareció que el chico estaba bueno y ya... al día siguiente volvieron a bajar a mi pueblo y ese día se enrollo conmigo, me dijo que había hecho una apuesta con el Lora (el amigo en común...) y que se iba a liaar con todas las tías que conociera... xDD pero le rechacé dos veces y se ve que al chico nunca le habían rechazado y fue un reto o algo xD que lo dejé pillado y así hasta ocho años después... xDDD que te parece? JAJAJA siempre que puedo se lo echo en cara, menudo capullo era... xD un chulo de barrio. Bueno guapismaa que tengas un día perfectoo y ya me dirás como vas con tu ángel y demonio personales ;) Besazos!

**Saki:** JAJAJ piensa que su mente analítica no le deja dejarse llevar, tiene que analizar TODAS las posibilidades y claro a una mente como la de Hermione se le ocurren muchas xD yo por supuesto me habría dejado llevar desde el primer momento xD perooo...Y pero Hermione es la patrona de las causas perdidas y claro supongo que cree en poder renovar a todos aunque creo que no hará falta, el amor mueve montañas ;) Siii ya queda menos para el ansiado acercamiento, paciencia, en este hemos visto un poco de acercamiento, has notado el cambio en el pensamiento de Hermione? Draco si que lo ha notado y mañana veremos que pasa ;) JAJAJAJ pobre Blaise, si es un amor (L) pero bueno es obvio, si que esta un poco en medio de nuestra pareja estrella, pero ya veremos que va pasando ;) AIISSS estos chicos y sus tonterías, después dicen que las mujeres nos cabreamos por gilipolleces... claro será que no ven más allá de sus propias narices... pero como bien dices, las reconciliaciones son ÉPICAS y si les haces sentir culpables más jajajajajjaja que manipuladoras xDDD NO veas con el yogurin tuyo nooo... jajaja aprovéchalo ;P Jajajajj SII mañana ya vuelvo a casa y veré al churri a ver que perversiones se nos ocurren ;P Yo también te deseo que tengas un día fantástico y que disfrutes con el yogurin ;) Besazos guapisima!


	43. Capítulo 43 D

**Hola, Hola!**

**Buenooo, las únicas que realmente se dieron cuenta de cual fue el cambio en el pensamiento de Hermione fueron: AliceMlfy y Saki :D así que les dedico este capítulo ;) Besazos guapas!**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, que se que si ;P**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 43 (Draco)<strong>

Relajé el agarré alrededor, del cuenco de agua, aliviado.

No podía creer que ella se hubiera, ido así como así. ¿No sabía que no podría protegerla si se precipitaba a cada batalla? ¡Joder! Pero, por supuesto, incluso si llegara a saberlo, probablemente no le importaría una mierda. Ella no quería mi protección, de todas formas.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, no podía ver nada más en su entorno, que no fueran personas. Granger estaba con Blaise, Harry y algunos Weasley. Veía cuerpos levitando a media altura, alrededor de ellos, probablemente colocados en camillas o algo parecido. Podía decir que seguramente, estaban en un lugar seguro, sino no hablarían con tanta calma. Y tampoco podía ver nada, que me develara la ubicación, así que el lugar debía estar bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_.

Envolví el puño, de nuevo, alrededor del óvalo de mi cadena. Ya le había pedido que volviera una vez, pero no me había hecho caso. La vi comprobar su cadena, así que deliberadamente, había elegido no volver. Tampoco es que tuviera alguna razón por la cual volver. ¿Por qué debería esperar lo contrario? Granger no estaba obligada a estar aquí.

Todo lo que quería es que estuviera a salvo, ¿Era mucho pedir?

Tal vez, era mejor si no volvía. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que fingiría estar dormida? Mierda. La había estado evitando, durante los últimos días, sabiendo que si pasaba el tiempo suficiente con ella a solas, me iba a hacer preguntas. Debería haber tenido más auto-control. Tocar su cara, podría ser excusable, pero, ¿Besarle la frente? Era estúpido…

De repente, escuché un fuerte chasquido, e hice un rápido movimiento con la mano, haciendo desaparecer el agua del cuenco.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Granger, caminando alrededor del sofá.

- Nada. – le contesté. Me puse en pie, pero evité sus ojos a toda costa.

- Draco, yo…

- Espera un momento, Granger. Es la segunda vez esta noche que me has llamado por mi nombre. ¿Por qué? – parecía confundida.

- Yo no he… - su voz se fue apagando.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – intervine.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Me dijiste que volviera. – la miré fijamente, durante un largo momento – Bueno, tengo que pedirte un favor. – dijo – Y, ¿Es tan horrible que te llame Draco? Pensé que habías dicho que deberíamos intentar ser amigos.

Sólo era que no estaba acostumbrado a oírselo . Oír mi nombre salir de su boca… hacia parecer que éramos mucho más cercanos de lo que realmente era.

- ¿Qué favor? – le pregunté.

- ¿Pueden, Blaise, Ron, Harry y Ginny, venir aquí para quedarse?

Oh, joder…

- ¿Por qué?

- Los mortífagos han tomado, el cuartel general y dos casas francas más. Estamos muy abarrotados, allí y…

- Y tú, quieres hacer de mi casa una de esas casas francas, ¿no? – joder, no.

- Sólo para Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise y yo. Y nadie más, nunca.

Lo consideré. No podía mantener a Blaise, Potter y a la comadreja fuera de mi casa, puesto que ya habían estado y podían aparecer aquí, pero tendría que agrandar la casa si tenían que quedarse. No quería que se quedaran en mi casa, pero algo me decía que Granger no se quedaría a menos que sus amigos lo hicieran, después de todo, ya podían ir y venir a su antojo.

- Ya he traído a esos tres antes. – le dije – Técnicamente, son capaces de llegar y no voy a detenerlos. ¿Por qué Ginny Weasley?

- Porque Harry no vendrá sin ella.

- Si, sería una pena no tener al Gran Harry Potter, viviendo en mí casa. – Granger suspiró.

- Ginny realmente está herida y tú mismo lo has dicho. Tienes recursos adicionales, y nosotros no tenemos ni espacio, ni recursos. Podrías…

- No es suficiente con que deje entrar a una comadreja, ya. ¿Por qué debo dejar entrar a dos?

- Por favor, Draco. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

- Puede quedarse donde está ahora, que es seguro.

- Hablo en serio. ¿Puede quedarse aquí? ¿Por favor?

- Oh, bueno ya que lo preguntas tan educadamente. - le dije con sarcasmo. Granger suspiró.

¡Maldita sea! No podía soportar verla así, molesta. Intenté detenerme pero las palabras salieron solas.

- Bien. Puede quedarse. – dije en un quejido.

Su rostro se iluminó y corrió alrededor de la mesa para darme un abrazo.

¡_Me cago en la puta_!

Cuando sus brazos me rodearon, luché conmigo mismo por un momento. Más que nada, quería envolver mis brazos alrededor suyo y no soltarla jamás.

_No. _

La alejé de mí antes de que perdiera el control y me fui al otro extremo de la habitación. Miré hacia su dirección, para encontrarme con una expresión decepcionada en su rostro, pero pretendí no darme cuenta y me di la vuelta.

- Draco… - _¡Deja de decir mi nombre, joder! _- … antes de que lleguen los demás. – continuó – Realmente tenemos que hablar. – aún no me volví hacia ella.

- ¿Sobre qué?

Cada vez la oía más cerca, pero aún no me contestaba. Se puso delante de mí, y volví a cambiar de dirección. No podía mirarla a la cara, pero Granger apoyó su mano en mi hombro, era un ligero roce, pero fue suficiente para detenerme. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, intentando que la mirara, pero yo seguía con la vista anclada al suelo.

- Draco, no te escondas de mí. – me dijo con voz queda.

Me armé de valor y la miré directamente a los ojos. La voz casi me fallaba. Estaba, tan cerca de mí…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me las arreglé para preguntarle.

- Quiero que seas honesto conmigo. – dijo – Quiero que me digas… que es esto.

Sabía lo que me estaba preguntando, ¿Cómo ser honesto? Estaba casi seguro, que lo cambiaría todo. Le dediqué una mueca, aunque pretendía que fuera una sonrisa de lado.

- Es un hombro, Granger. Seguramente tu conocimiento sobre la anatomía humana no ha tenido aún una regresión tan evidente.

La mano que apenas rozaba mi hombro, no dejaba ni por un momento que me moviera y me empecé a reír.

- Esto es serio, Draco. – me dijo, con seriedad – Todo lo que has hecho por mí… tiene que tener una explicación. Estoy cansada de estar dándole vueltas a la idea en mi cabeza, así que, por favor, contéstame tú… - Granger, hizo una pausa, para respirar profundamente antes de soltar su pregunta - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

El momento había llegado. Joder… había pensado muchas veces acerca de qué decirle, en caso de que llegara el momento, pero en realidad nunca había dado con una respuesta lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Le sostuve la mirada y le pregunté en voz baja:

- ¿Acaso, quieres que tenga sentimientos por ti?

Ella me devolvió la mirada. Le había sorprendido con mi respuesta. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Abrió la boca, como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Mis ojos se posaron en sus pequeños, pero gruesos labios rosados y no pude evitar recordar el distintivo sabor que tenía y las sensaciones que causó en mí, con aquel primer beso. Me pasé la lengua por los labios.

Esto era una terrible, idea.

Incliné la cabeza hacia abajo y presioné mis labios con los suyos, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Granger inmediatamente se tensó y me arrepentí de lo impulsivo del momento. Empecé a retroceder, pero en ese mismo momento, ella se fundió en mí, haciendo imposible que retrocediera.

Una cantidad ridícula de chispas se encendieron a través de mi cuerpo, cuando ella dio un paso hacia delante y se puso de puntillas para no tener que agacharme tanto. Sus manos me rodearon la parte de atrás del cuello, apretándome junto a ella y aún la estreché más contra mí, deslizando la lengua dentro de la húmeda y caliente cueva, que era su boca. Su sabor era aún mejor de lo que recordaba.

Demasiado pronto, para mi gusto, mi cerebro comenzó a volver a la realidad, y empecé a alejar la cabeza de la de ella, pero Granger agarró mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y no pude contener el desesperado gruñido que arrancó mi garganta.

Joooder.

Granger liberó mi labio y apoyé mi frente contra la de ella, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. Me dije a mi mismo que debía soltarla, pero mis brazos seguían rodeándola, estrechándola contra mi pecho. Egoístamente me negaba a soltarla.

Nos quedamos en silencio, por un largo momento, a excepción de nuestras pesadas respiraciones.

- ¿Eso responde a tú pregunta? – le pregunté suavemente. Cuando vi que no me contestaba, abrí un ojo, para ver que ella aun los tenía cerrados.

Un lejano chasquido nos alertó de la presencia de alguien más y nos separamos de un brinco. Inmediatamente me metí una mano en el pelo, para ordenarlo un poco y que no fuera tan evidente que alguien había tenido las manos ahí, hacia bien poco. Me sentí extrañamente incompleto, como si Granger se hubiera llevado una parte de mí, al separarnos.

Vi a Weasley al otro lado de la habitación, mirándonos con recelo.

Joder, esperaba que no hubiera visto nada.

- ¿Por qué estas tardando tanto? – le preguntó a Granger. Entonces, apareció Potter.

- Ron, te dije que vendría yo. – le dijo Potter.

- Bueno, ya que estáis aquí, quedaos. Si queréis que vuestra querida _Ginny_ se quede aquí, tendré que ir yo a buscarla. – dije.

Me arriesgué a echarle un ojo a Granger y pude ver que tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados, aunque tal vez me lo estaba imaginando, al saber lo que habíamos hecho. No podía ser tan obvio, para Potter y Weasley, ¿no?, mierda…

- Pero… no puedo decirte donde está. – dijo Potter.

- Ese es el problema, ¿no?

- Podemos llevarla a un lugar que sea medianamente seguro, por un momento, a donde Dra-Malfoy pueda ir a buscarla. – sugirió Granger.

- A la calle de la Hilandera, en la antigua casa de Snape. – dije – Ya sabéis donde está. Llévala allí en unos pocos minutos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no habrá mortífagos allí esperándonos? – preguntó Potter.

- Es mi propiedad, fui su ahijado. Snape me la dejó en herencia. Si alguien estuviera ahí sin mi permiso, lo habría sabido nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta. – les expliqué. Potter asintió.

- Voy a volver a decirle a Blaise que venga hacia aquí y me reuniré allí contigo.

- Harry no debería correr el riesgo. – intervino Granger – Yo voy a por Ginny.

- Pero si te acabas de recuperar… - empezó a protestar Potter.

- Si realmente hay alguien esperándonos en casa de Snape, no podemos darnos el lujo d perderte. Así que voy yo. – razonó Granger. Weasley empezó a hablar.

- Hermione, yo podría…

- No confió en ti cuando está Malfoy de por medio. – dijo Granger.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – añadió Potter antes de que Weasley comenzara a discutir – Ha vosotros dos no se os puede dejar solos.

- ¡Hey! Me estoy comportando de la mejor manera que puedo. – le dije sonriendo – Si surge cualquier problema, tener claro que no he sido yo.

Weasley me fulminó con la mirada, pero no añadió nada. O bien, había aprendido a mantener la calma a mi alrededor, o es que estaba demasiado espeso para elaborar una respuesta sarcástica. Me inclinaba a pensar que era por lo último.

- Cuanto menos tiempo pasemos fuera, mejor. – dijo Granger, interrumpiendo mis reflexiones – Enviaré a Blaise aquí y esa será la señal, para que vayas a casa de Snape.- asentí.

- Nos vemos allí.

- Adiós.

Granger desapareció, dejándome con los dos chicos de oro. Miré de reojo a Weasley, pero él no me estaba prestando atención. Me preguntaba si nos había visto. Supuse que no debía haber visto nada, ya que si no hubiera reaccionado de una forma mucho más exagerada, pero realmente no sabía mucho acerca de él, ¿Quién sabia?, quizá por fin le habían crecido nuevas células cerebrales y había aprendido a controlarse.

- ¿Sólo hay una habitación aquí? – preguntó Potter.

- Si, ¿Cómo vamos a caber? – sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿Sois magos o no? - Levanté la varita y realicé un hechizo de extensión indetectable, en la sala de estar, alargando el brazo hasta que me pareció correcto. Hice aparecer una pared en uno de los espacios vacíos y puse el hueco de una puerta en medio - Confío en que vosotros dos podáis con vuestros propios muebles. – les dije.

Potter y Weasley intercambiaron una mirada antes de dirigirse, a la recién creada, habitación de invitados.

Me puse a caminar de un lado para otro frente a la mesita de café, sin poder dejar de pensar en el beso. Mis labios aún hormigueaban de la sensación y su sabor todavía permanecía en mi lengua.

Finalmente, apareció Blaise.

- Pasa hacia allí, e instálate en aquella sala. – le dije, apuntando con la cabeza, hacia la nueva puerta. – Ahora vuelvo.

Blaise asintió y se dirigió, donde le había dicho, Granger le debía haber explicado porque me marchaba, tan pronto como él llegara.

Levanté la varita y desaparecí.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el ansiado acercamiento haya sido de vuestro agrado ;) ya que tendréis que esperar al sábado, mañana me dan los resultados de los exámenes y tengo que ir a buscarlos y estaré toda la mañana fuera... lo sientoo<strong>

**Espero que tengáis un jueves y viernes estupendos ;)**

**Nos vemos pronto n_n**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Nea:** Wolasss! Jajajaj SII pobre Draco, donde se ha metido... por amor siempre se hacen locuras xDD Un besito guapa!

**SALESIA:** JAJAAJJ si no quería sacarte del error porque pronto lo ibas a ver.. pero si pueden ir y venir a su antojo, aunque no pueden decirle a nadie la ubicación, porque Draco no se la ha dicho a nadie, ni ha Hermione. Aunque si que le ha dicho más o menos donde está... Veo que Ro-Ro te cae bastante mal... y eso que aun no lo has visto todo de él, ya me dirás al final xDD Jajajaj Dentro de poco veremos que ha hecho Ron, pero ya te digo que hay no acaba la cosa... xD El sutil cambio en el pensamiento de Hermione es que ha pasado de llamarle Malfoy a Draco... os dije que era sutil... xDD como ves Draco si que lo ha notado ;) ni ella se había dado cuenta... pero si ya esta más receptiva en cuanto a Draco se refiere ;) jajaja lo mismo se preguntaron Harry y Ron de las habitaciones, ser mago tiene muchas ventajas xD y Bueno en cuanto a Draco el suele Dormir en la mansión, hay que recordar que nadie más sabe de la ubicación de esa casa a parte de Theo. ¿Que te ha parecido el ansiado acercamiento? Espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo guapa y nos vemos el sábado!

**Yang:** Wooww que alegría volver a verte ^^ jejeje y es un placer que hayas decidido seguir la historia en castellano :$ siempre intento hacerlo lo mejor posible para vosotras ;) Así que muchisismas gracias a ti :D Besazos!

**Miri:** JAJAJAJ me ha dicho que prefiere que le llames Ainara que prima de Alba jajajaja ella y su complejo de inferioridad xD y me dijo que te diera las gracias por defenderla de lo de pelota xD más peloteo todavía xDD menudaa... Sii la verdad viendo muchas historias de esta pagina se aprende de las particularidades de cada forma de hablar :D La verdad es que tengo muchas historias traducidas, el problema es que muchas no están acabadas por que las autoras las dejaron a medias y eso me da mucha rabia... cuando acabe Turncoat empezaré una que se llama the serpent de waterflower20 que aun le quedan 7 capítulos para acabarla y me ha dado el permiso para traducirla, es algo nuevo que nunca había leído y me hacia ilusión que esa fuera mi segunda traducción, aunque me tengo que poner a traducirla xD después de esa si que tiraré de las que ya tengo traducidas como Parenting Class que ya la habían empezado a traducir una chica pero lo dejó a los 8 capítulos y lleva parada desde 2009 así que he decidido que la subiré como la tercera traducción :D así que estoy hasta arriba ahora, pero también podéis hacerme peticiones, si queréis alguna historia ;) Pues si ahora Ron te cae mal, esperarte que aun no lo hemos visto todo... Pues llevo 8 años con mi novio desde los 15 y viviendo con él 5, pero en casa de sus padres xD no somos completamente independientes, pero bueno vamos mucho a nuestra bola ;) lo conocí cuando era una de esas chicas de barrio, que ahora te ves y dices, maeee que verguenzaa xD pero bueno, eran bonitas épocas xD teníamos un amigo en común y un día bajaron a mi pueblo y quedamos con una amiga, con la que se lio (si, el muy hijo de puta.. xD) y al dia siguiente bajaron otra vez y después de rechazarle dos veces y de decirme que había hecho una apuesta con el colega de que se liaría con todas, me dijo que ya se le había quitado de la cabeza y al final cedí, sus caricias eran legendarias... xD y hasta ahora... ocho años después xD si no es una manera muy romántica que digamos... xD y cual es tu historia? espero que sea un poco más bonita... besazos guapa! ns vemos el sábado ;)

**Luu:** Madre mia pues cuando vayas en pleno apogeo de la cuidad tienes que ir mirando p'alante que aparte de atropellarte, te caerás en algún sitio de manera humillante (lo digo por experiencia xD) Bueno pues tendré que leerme el libro YAAA que me has dejado intrigada, eso de que o lo amas o lo odias me encanta, jaja a ver que pasa conmigo ;) Bueno en realidad lo de hacer de la casa de Draco un cuartel, fue Blaise... aunque Hermione no se quejo mucho, supongo que en verdad quiere volver ;) Si Ron... en esta historia es muy muy odioso y aun no lo hemos visto todo de él... Hermione en la celda ya lo dijo que estaba dispuesta a morir por lo que luchaba, supongo que en una guerra es o luchas o mueres, no hay muchas más opciones, supongo que cuando pierdes las ganas de luchar, es que lo has perdido todo... pero si estaba en un pequeño paraíso aislada de la mierda de mundo que tiene fuera, podría haberlo alargado un poco mas xD JAJAJAJ si pobre Draco donde se ha metido... es una marioneta en manos de Hermione... no le puede negar nada... menudo calzonazos xD pero lo adoramos igual ;$ JAJAJAJ si la forma de conocer a mi novio es muy cliché, pero nada romántica... xD menos mal que no soy de las que me gusta vomitar arcoriris xD JAJAJA y entonces a que viene hacerse tan el estúpido primero discutís y luego te regala el libro? tenia ganas de guerra tu librero? O simplemente es una víbora venenosa xDD eso me gustaa... ;) Pues respecto a mi escuela psicológica favorita está el conductismo, el psicoanálisis y La escuela cognitiva alemana de la Gestalt, aunque la verdad he repasado todos los corrientes psicológicos y les veo la lógica a todos, me gusta la psicología ENTERA jajaja creo que de cada corriente se puede sacar algo bueno y eso de que a que tipo de persona se la recomendaría es depende, es imposible recomendar cualquier escuela psicológica sin tener aunque sea un poco de conocimiento de la persona, pero tu que crees? ;) Y sii... ya me imaginaba que era así la soltería jajajaja envidiaaa xD ;P Un besazo guapa! nos vemos pronto n_n

**Alona:** JAJAJAJ si es como mi editora siempre avisándome de las cosas... que plasta de tía jajaja pero aun así la adoro (L) y si con ella siempre son risas ;) Uoo me alegro que te gustara tanto el capítulo, a mi también es uno de los que me encantan, como bien dices, tiene de todo ;) Si pero con lo ue me referia a cambio era que ha dejado de llamarle Malfoy a Draco, en sus pensamientos y cuando habla, y como ves Draco si que lo notó, creo que ni ella se había dado cuenta.. xD, pero si tambien se la ve más receptiva en cuanto a Draco se refiere... ;P AISSS Ron... lo que nos queda por ver aun de él... xD Dentro de poco veremos que es lo que ha pasado en el curtel y en las otras casa y el poruqe parece que Ron ha sido el culpable ;) ahora la historia si que empieza a oscurecerse de verdad... ya casi llegamos al ecuador ;) JAJAJA con respecto a todos tus interrogantes, dentro de poco sabrás todas las respuestas, tranquilaa ;) jajaja Un besazo guapa y gracias por estar siempre presente ;) eres una de mis VIPS (L) nos vemos el sábado!

**Rosy Fdz:** Jajajajaj SI... pobre es como una marioneta en manos de Hermione, menos mal que ha ido ella a preguntarle si no... otro gallo habría cantado amigos xD Buenoo para ver a Lupin aun queda un poco, pero sabremos de él tranquila ;) Creo que en ese momento que dices Hermione pensaba que con eso seria suficiente... supongo que de errores se aprende... veo que te encanta Lupin :D a mi también, bueno a mi es que me gustan todos, menos Ron xD aunque tampoco lo odio, y eso que en esta historia se hace odiar xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ;) nos vemos pronto guapa!

**Saki:** JAJAJAJ tu y tus conflictos con los reviews... ajajja me parto xD JAJAJAJA si menudo don de la oportunidad tiene Potter xDD pero bueno yo adoro a Harry (L) es como el hermano que siempre está ahí ^^ Veras los tres cambios que nombras son evidentes, pero el más evidente es el cambio de Malfoy a Draco, no solo en sus pensamientos si no también a la hora de hablar, Draco también lo ha notado y creo que ni ella lo había hecho... jajaj SII Draco es una marioneta en manos de Hermione... parece ser que haría cualquier cosa por ella... si hubiera ido Harry a pedírselo seguro que lo manda a tomar por culo un rato xD JAJAJAJ Ron... aun no ha sacado su verdadero potencial... xD todavía queda mucho por ver... Dentro de poco veremos que ha pasado en el cuartel. JAJAJAJAJ que mala eres xDDD hacerle creer que estas casada, hay mucho que aprender de ti ehh xDD Espero que estuviera bien cabreado... jajaja así la compensacion es mejor ;) más salvajee jajajaj vaya tela.. que salidas vamos xD JAJAJAJ sii que las perritas no esperan, la mía cuando quiere salir no para de pegarle patadas a la puerta para que salgamos YAA jajajaja la adoro (L) Un besazo guapa! nos vemos pronto ;)


	44. Capítulo 44 H

**Lo siento muchooo! Ayer no recordé que habíamos quedado en ir a casa de unos amigos durante todo el día... mea culpa! pero ya estoy aquí otra vez :D**

**Por las que me han preguntado por los exámenes, primero GRACIAS a todas ;) sois muy grandes! y buenoo han ido casi del todo bien, en el ultimo examen (eran tres de 2h cada uno...) e suspendido la ultima parte (ya me iba a estallar la cabeza) en el semestre pasado me pasó exactamente lo mismo. Ahora sólo me toca volver el día 31 repetir la parte que he suspendido, que son cuatro tristes preguntas, y ya esta! :D **

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 44 (Hermione) <strong>

_¿Acaso, quieres que tenga sentimientos por ti?_

Esa pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza. Merlín… si fuese absoluta y completamente sincera conmigo misma, la respuesta sería sí. No podía mentirme a mí misma.

Merlín, ¿Qué significaba esto para nosotros? No podíamos estar juntos. Simplemente… no era posible.

No, no. Debía prestar atención.

La señora Pomfrey estaba hablando muy seria y muy rápido de algo. ¿_Qué_? Bien, ella no quería que me llevara lejos a Ginny. Sabía que Ginny estaba débil, pero…

- Malfoy tiene dinero, por lo que también tiene suministros. – le dije, interrumpiéndola – Seré capaz de cuidar de ella desde allí.

- Tonterías. Con una lesión interna de ese tipo. Una aparición conjunta, sería fatal. Podrías hacerla sufrir una despartición.

- Eso no pasará. – dije firmemente.

- Señora Pomfrey. – intervino Blaise – Ginny estará bien. Hermione tiene una sólida aparición y usted necesita todo el espacio necesario, cuando todo el mundo haya llegado, así que tener una persona menos debería ser bueno. La profesora McGonagall lo entendería. – la señora Pomfrey nos miró con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió.

- Bien, entonces. - se apresuró lejos de nosotros para volver con su trabajo.

Vi a Charlie y a la señora Weasley a unas camillas de distancia, mirando a Fred. Supuse que los chicos le habrían explicado a dónde habían ido y a dónde me iba a llevar a Ginny.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya yo? Podría llevarla dónde te ha dicho Draco. – me dijo Blaise.

- Estaré bien. Ya lo hemos acordado, cuando aparezcas en su casa él saldrá de allí. – le conté – Vamos. - Blaise sonrió.

- Cuídate, Hermione. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

-Adiós, Blaise. – y al instante desapareció.

Le eché otro vistazo a la habitación, que ahora estaba concurrida. Muchas caras conocidas habían llegado ya, pero la mayoría estaban demasiado ocupados, intentando atender a amigos o familiares, como para reparar en mi presencia. Si hubiera sido Harry estarían todos encima de él, habíamos hecho bien en no dejarlo venir. Dudaba que Harry hubiera podido salir de allí, con rapidez.

Agarré firmemente a Ginny del brazo y me concentré intensamente en mi destino. Un segundo después, estaba tocando tierra firme y Ginny había aterrizado a mi lado, suavemente. Hice levitar su cuerpo y empecé a caminar hacia la casa. De repente un sonoro plop me hizo darme la vuelta, apuntando con la varita a la fuente del sonido.

Gracias a Merlín, era Draco.

Abrí la boca, pero estaba otra vez sin palabras. Él tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, una que era desconocida para mí. Parecía como si quisiera devorarme. Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, a la vez, que él lo daba hacia adelante, como si estuviera acechando a su presa. Draco sonrió, y estaba dispuesta a imaginarme lo que acabaría pasando entre nosotros.

- La has traído. - dijo pasándome de largo y agarrando la mano de Ginny. Asentí.

- Draco, antes de volver… deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado hace un rato. – hizo una mueca indescifrable.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunté intentando imitar su sonrisa, marca registrada Malfoy - ¿Esta vez, quien está asustado, Draco? – le pregunté, recordándole nuestra apuesta, del primer encuentro. Parecía que habían pasado años…

- Bueno, yo no soy un león de Gryffindor. Y no tengo por qué no tener miedo.

- Así que admites que me tienes miedo.

- Eh, solo porque esté diciendo que estoy autorizado a tener miedo no significa que realmente lo tenga. – me dijo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablar de ello? – Draco bajo la mirada, pero no retrocedió.

- Probablemente, deberíamos volver. – dijo.

- Mira, ya vuelves a huir. – le dije. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

- No deberíamos estar hablando aquí, de todas formas.

- Dijiste que sabrías si alguien venia aquí sin tu permiso. Técnicamente, estamos seguros. – puntualicé.

- ¿Tanto confías en mí? – preguntó arqueando las cejas.

- Me has salvado la vida, varias veces. Si me dieran a elegir en manos de quien pondría mi vida, elegiría las tuyas. – le contesté.

Sus labios formaron una débil sonrisa, pero se desvaneció casi al instante.

- Aún no estamos del todo seguros aquí. – dijo – Pero bien, te voy a dar la respuesta que andas buscando, para que tu cerebro pueda descansar. Y es sí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero mi mente me gritó que me calmara, que me asegurara. Tenía que estar segura. Me mordí el labio.

- ¿Sí qué?

Hizo una pausa, escrutándome. Empecé a preguntarme si me contestaría o no.

- Sí, me preocupo por ti. – dijo finalmente – Sí, eres importante para mí. Sí, me preocupo más cuando no estás conmigo y sí, tengo superado el hecho de que seas hija de muggles. ¿Es esa respuesta suficiente para ti?

Luché contra la sonrisa que se estaba empezando a formar en mis labios. Había estado aterrorizada por este resultado, pero de alguna manera, mis miedos me habían abandonado. Sólo sentía una vertiginosa felicidad. Aunque probablemente no debería estar tan feliz con esa respuesta, ya que estaba bastante segura de que me traería muchos problemas, pero realmente nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que fuera verdad, hasta que lo admitió.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – me preguntó cortando mis pensamientos. Asentí.

- Si, sigo aquí.

- Escucha… no quiero que correspondas a esos sentimientos. Por lo menos, no todavía. – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque sería como si lo hicieras por gratitud. - abrí la boca para protestar. ¿Quién era él para determinar cuáles eran mis motivaciones?, pero levantó un dedo para silenciarme – Realmente, deberíamos irnos. – dijo – Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¿En mitad de la noche? – le pregunté, a la defensiva.

- Si, y ya llego tarde.

- Lo siento. – susurré arrepentida.

Draco sacudió la cabeza como respuesta, y agarró firmemente el brazo de Ginny. Un momento después, los tres ya estábamos en su sala de estar. Se fue caminando hacia su dormitorio y le seguí, levitando el cuerpo de Ginny, para llevarla dentro de la habitación. Draco conjuró otra cama y posé allí el cuerpo de Ginny con suavidad.

- Naree, estará por aquí, y os proporcionará comida, por lo que no os tendréis que preocupar por eso. A menos que haya una emergencia, estaré fuera por unos días. Te aconsejo, que no salgáis fuera si podéis evitarlo. No me gusta la idea de que gente vaya yendo y viendo de aquí. – asentí.

- Se lo diré a los demás.

- Por cierto, se alojan en una habitación nueva, que hay ahí delante. – me explicó Draco – Verás la puerta en cuanto salgas, si es que no la has visto ya. – No me había dado cuenta, pero eso era realmente irrelevante para mí, en ese momento.

- Muchas gracias. – le dije.

Su mirada de indiferencia ante mis palabras, me dijo que volvía a estar escondido.

- Debo irme. – dijo finalmente.

Dijo eso, pero en realidad no se iba. ¿Quería que le pidiera que se quedara? Esa posibilidad me trajo una extraña satisfacción. Por Merlín, esto iba demasiado rápido. Debía asentar bien mi cabeza antes de decidir mis sentimientos por él. Pero quería sacar sus emociones. Quería que rompiera sus barreras y obligarlo a mostrarme sus sentimientos, ahora que sabía que estaban ahí, egoístamente necesitaba pruebas de que se preocupaba por mí. Supuse que ese era mi lado femenino saliendo a relucir, anhelando la atención del chico que había admitido que le gustabas.

Me acerqué un paso hacia él y no se apartó. Levanté la mano y la posé, suavemente en su mejilla. Se estremeció bajo mi tacto y sonreí.

- Cuando alguien te da las gracias, lo más normal es contestar con un "no hay de qué". – le dije. Sus labios se contrajeron con diversión – Enserio, Draco. Gracias. – le dije con voz baja.

Me puse de puntillas, incliné un poco la cabeza y le di un casto beso en los labios. Por un fugaz momento, mientras nuestros labios estaban conectados, tuve la sensación que Draco, a duras penas, estaba conteniendo la bestia que llevaba dentro. Volví a mi posición y observé que estaba tenso y que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, como aguas profundas de plata fundida.

Una parte de mi quería ir más allá y desatar a la bestia, sólo para ver qué pasaría. Draco siempre tenía un estricto control sobre sus emociones, sus palabras, sus acciones y sobre su mundo. Quería verlo fuera de control, sin esa restricción.

Pero el momento pasó muy rápido y el me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- De nada, Hermione.

Una embriagante calidez, inundó mi pecho, al escuchar, por primera vez, mi nombre deslizando por sus labios y pensé que me hubiera gustado que siempre me llamara así.

Entonces, recordé que estaba a punto de marcharse y que podría estar ausente durante unos días. Podría morir cualquier día, no estaba a salvo si no estaba en esta casa.

De repente, empecé a sentirme mucho más preocupada por él.

- Cuídate. – le dije – Y si no vuelves, nunca te lo perdonaré. – me dedicó otra leve sonrisa.

- Siempre volveré por ti.

Y se fue. Me moví hasta la cama, para sentarme, tenía una sensación agridulce llenándome el cuerpo. Me resultaba difícil creer la conversación que habíamos tenido. Cogí la cadena de debajo de mi camiseta y observé las iniciales que aún estaban ahí grabadas. Me dio esta cadena con el corazón cuando nos volvimos a ver, después de tres años. ¿Sería que significaba más, la forma del corazón de lo que parecía? No había pensado en eso, pero ahora…

Ya no podía aguantar para verlo, otra vez.

- Acaso, ¿Se ha ido, Draco? – miré hacia arriba, para ver a Blaise entrar en la habitación.

- Si, se ha ido. – le contesté.

- ¿En que estabas pensando? – me preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza.

- En nada.

- Ya… - suspiré y me puse en pie, tendiéndole los brazos.

- Dame un abrazo, ¿vale? – Blaise sonrió.

- Lo que necesites. – me contestó, tirando de mí y envolviéndome en un abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien estar estrechada contra alguien, pero los brazos de Blaise, simplemente, eran diferentes. Recordé la sensación que me embargó, hacia unos minutos, estando rodeada por los brazos de Draco, justo después de habernos besado, había querido que me mantuviera estrechada tan cerca de él como fuera humanamente posible. No me había sentido tan segura en años. Que pudiera sentirme tan segura abrazada a un antiguo enemigo… era inconcebible.

Oímos a Ron aclararse fuertemente la garganta desde la puerta. Cuando vio que no nos afectaba su presencia dijo:

- Déjala ya, Zabini.

- Hola, Weasley. – le dijo Blaise, sin soltarme.

No podía ver nada, ya que me tenía atrapada, empecé a retorcerme, pero Blaise seguía manteniendo un firme agarre a mí alrededor.

- Está bien. – le dije a Blaise – Ya me puedes soltar. – Blaise retiró los brazos de mí alrededor y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Ron.

- Siempre veo como tú eres el que la agarras. ¿No puedes mantener las manos en su sitio? – le espetó Ron, acaloradamente. Blaise sonrió.

- No he oído a Hermione quejarse. – suspiré.

- ¿No podéis, simplemente, llevaros bien?

- Claro. – dijo Blaise sonriendo y dio un paso atrás para rodearme con un brazo los hombros –Puedo ser, perfectamente, amigo de Weasley. Sólo tiene que aprender a aceptar que tú y yo somos amigos.

Una vena en la frente de Ron, palpitaba con furia, viendo como el brazo de Blaise me rodeaba los hombros, pero no le contestó.

- Ya es media noche. - dije, cortando la tensión - ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? Tengo bastante sueño. – Ron no contestó, solo seguía fulminándonos con la mirada.

- Vale. Que duermas bien, cariño. – me dijo Blaise. Me volví hacia él para arquearle una ceja y vi que el estaba sonriendo ampliamente, viendo la expresión enfurecida de Ron. Blaise volvió la cara hacia mí y me plantó un beso en la frente.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

- ¡Ron, cállate! – oí que Harry gritaba desde fuera de la habitación.

Blaise se echó a reír e incapaz de reprimirme, me uní a él. Era tan divertido ver – o en este caso oír – a Harry actuando como una figura paterna ante Ron.

De repente, Blaise, se estrelló contra la cómoda y cayó al suelo.

- ¡_Ronald Weasley_! – se me cortó la risa al instante. Lo desarmé y agarré su varita en el aire - ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Me apresuré hacia Blaise, pero ya se estaba poniendo en pie. Me esperaba que estuviera furioso, pero sólo miraba a Ron con una expresión divertida. ¿Qué no le dolía?

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté.

- Si, lo estoy. – me contestó. Eché un vistazo hacia la puerta, para ver que Ron se había ido.

- Lo siento mucho, por esto. No me lo esperaba…

- Créeme, yo tampoco lo esperaba. ¿Crees que si no lo habría tenido tan fácil? – dijo Blaise.

- Te lo estas tomando bastante bien. – observé. Se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo es Weasley. Estoy acostumbrado a él, por ahora. No puedo entender como se cabrea siempre con las mismas cosas. Uno pensaría, que a estas alturas, ya debería estar acostumbrado a verme agarrado a ti.

- ¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de provocarlo? Ya suele estar de mal humor, como para que le eches combustible al fuego.

- Es que, es tan divertido. – dijo, sonriendo – Pero creo que le daré una tregua.

- _Gracias_. De verdad que tengo sueño…

- Sólo quería saber… ¿Alguna vez hablaras con Draco sobre…

- _Eso, _no es asunto tuyo. – le dije, intentado reprimir la sonrisa de felicidad, que amenazaba con cubrir mi rostro. Blaise estudió mi expresión por un momento y me pregunté si ya sabría la respuesta.

- Ya, me lo dirás cuando estés preparada, supongo. – dijo finalmente – Ah, y sobre lo que ha pasado en Grimmauld Place esta noche… bueno, mejor hablaremos por la mañana, si estas cansada. Aunque, estoy seguro que McGonagall, convocará una reunión, cuando todo el mundo haya tenido tiempo de recuperarse un poco. – suspiré.

- Casi me había olvidado de eso…

- Lo bueno es que estoy aquí para recordártelo. – dijo Blaise, sonriendo – Bueno, me voy a la cama. Me llevaré la varita de Weasley, y se la doy. – le entregué la varita de Ron.

- Buenas noches, Blaise.

- Buenas noches. - se paró en la puerta, dándose la vuelta para sonreírme una vez más y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Realmente, no podría haber pedido un mejor amigo. Blaise siempre me entendía y se ponía de mi lado cuando Harry y Ron me llevaban la contraria. En el pasado, siempre eran dos contra uno y siempre acababan ganando ellos. Pero la incorporación de Blaise, equilibró mucho las cosas, ya que pensaba mucho más como yo y le estaba muy agradecida.

Me deslicé bajo las mantas y eché un vistazo en dirección a Ginny. Parecía estar estable, pero por la mañana intentaría conseguirle un bezoar, sólo para asegurarme.

Cerré los ojos e intenté imaginarme la cara de Draco. Y me vino a la mente mucho más clara de lo que me imaginaba: su fuerte mandíbula, su recta barbilla, sus suaves mejillas, sus deliciosos labios, su frente lisa, y esos ojos… recordé sus ojos cuando me besaron esta noche, vacilantes y más vulnerables que nunca. Esos ojos plateados, nunca me habían parecido más hermosos antes.

Sin embargo, no importaba con que precisión recreara su cara, nunca le haría justicia a la realidad.

Le extrañaba.

Oh, no.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os parece? Hermione ya no puede negarlo más eh.. xD<strong>

**Mañana más y está vez de verdad, lo siento por lo de ayer... no se donde tengo la cabeza xD**

**Besitos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Rosy Fdz:** Si en el capítulo anterior ya demostró algo en este lo ha acabado de demostrar (L) pero ya te digo que no va a ser un camino de rosas... ;) Si, donde esté Ron la convivencia siempre se va a poner tensa, es tan insoportable el pobre... Y ya veremos que va pasando en esa casa, con Blaise y con todos. Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer... no recordaba que había quedado, menos mal que tengo a mi novio si no no habría ido... xDD Un beso guapa y hoy si, nos vemos mañana! ;)

**Alona:** JAJAJ sabia que os iba a encantar... si pero por mucho acercamiento que hayan hecho la cosa no va a ser tan simple... si no no quedaría tanta historia ;) JAJAJAJ yo lo habría cogido y lo habría tirado al sofá, para cumplir con aquel sueño que tuvo Hermione... xD y Ron se habría encontrado algo muyy diferente.. xD Si el cambio era sutil, ya os lo dije, pero a mi se me hace super evidente cuando le llama Draco o Malfoy, me parece que ahí está verdaderamente siempre el cambio de Hermione, en todos los fics... ;) Si, prepárate para esa parte.. no es Oscura, Oscura, pero tampoco es agradable... pero tranquila que ya llegaremos, no te preocupes antes de hora xD Yo solo digo que en esta historia, nada pasa según parece que va a pasar... No me acabé de leer Cambiando al pasado, se que es de MonicaAlejandra, pero no la tiene escrita ella si no otra chica, y le veo demasiados errores ortográficos y de puntuación y no puedo... pero si que me he leído la Revolución de las Bestias y Rojo y Negro (adoro ese fic) y si Monica tiene tendencia a los finales tristes, espero que Rojo y Negro acabe bien si no me meurooooOOOO! JAJAJA sii eres unas de mis VIPS y me encanta tener VIPS! asi nos vamos conociendo y todo! MENCANTASS(L) y siento no haber podido publicar el sábado, no me acordaba que había quedado, si no fuera por mi novio, no habría ido xDD

**SALESIA:** ajajaj Si ya ves que inoportunos son todos... una patada en el culo a cada uno les daba yo! JAJAJAJAJA si yo tampoco me fiaria de que pudieran conjurar una cama como dios manda! xD Bueno aun no hemos visto que es lo que ha pasado con el ataque a Grimmauld Place... y en el siguiente tampoco lo veremos, ya que es desde el punto de vista de Draco, pero tranquila que ya queda poco para saberlo ;) Si el acercamiento entre esos dos fue electrizante, me encanta la energía que desprenden esos dos en cada escena que están juntos, son explosivos... xD Hermione ya no se lo puede negar más a si misma... xD y quiere más... aiss y quien no... xD JAJAJAJ bueno ya veremos como resuelven los conflictos de convivencia ahora que están todos juntos, espero que disfrutes de esta parte del fic ;) porque se va alargar un poco ;) ya iremos viendo que va pasando ;P Y si eso de Draco sólo lo utilizará cuando no haya testigos delante jajaja bueno guapa! siento no haber podido publicar el sábado, no recordaba que había quedado... y Gracias por lo de los exámenes, la verdad es que han ido bien aunque he suspendido una parte del ultimo examen que hice, pero es que era el ultimo y ya estaba que me arrancaba los pelos, pero bueno ahora solo me queda repetir esa parte ya yasta ;) Un besazo guapa y hoy si, nos vemos mañana!

**Miri:** Holaaa! jajajaja si si no nos picáramos nos aburriríamos un huevo! xD aun así nos queremos (L) xD Me encantaría que estuviéramos todas en las diferentes aventuras que subiré ;) JAJAJA últimamente todas tenéis problemas para enviar un review jajaj xD Pues me alegra mucho qu e puedas, con esto, desconectar del estrés de vida que tenemos todos ;) Encantada de escuchar peticiones para futuras traducciones ^^ jejej Sii me encanta piscologia a veces por pura curiosidad me ponga a buscar cosas por mi propia cuenta, así que en verdad no voy de vacío ya estoy introducida un poco en esos terminos... xD así que tampoco se me hace muy pesado si es algo que me gusta me lo leo y estudio muy fácilmente ^^ Jajajaj SI Draco es una especie de marioneta en manos de Hermione, pero su historia no va a ser un camino de rosas, así que aun no ha acabado... pero paciencia... JAjaja SI si hubiera sido yo, Ron se hubiera encontrado una escena bien diferente ;) jajaja Yo te digo que en este fic vas a acabar odiando a Ron, mucho... xD JAJAJAJ sii parecemos ya la Pepa y el Avelino de escenas de matrimonio jajajaj discutiendo cada 5 segundos xD jajajaj Si tampoco es uy romantico conocer a tu novio borracha como una cuba ajajajja pero buenooo... que le vamos hacer ;) Siento no haber podido publicar ayer... no me acordaba que había quedado, si no fuera por mi novio no habría ni ido... xD hoy si, hasta mañana guapisma! Besitos!

**Bliu Liz:** Sii y si ya te la has leído en ingles sabrás que viene una parte un poco desagradable ;) ajajja Sii 24 años ya... un cuarto de siglo casi... espero hacer una fiesta épica ;) Un beso y gracias por no olvidarme ;) ahjajaa


	45. Capítulo 45 D

**Hola hola xiqiss!**

**Hoy tengo que acompañar a mi prima a matricularse de su grado, así que me tengo que ir YAA, pero no me queria ir sin dejaros el capítulo subido, el problema esque no podré contestar a los reviews, lo haré mañana y si no a lo largo del dia de hoy!**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas, de antemano! (L)**

**Besazos!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 45 (Draco)<strong>

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado esperando.

- Estaba ocupado. Y, ¿Quién eres tú para cuestionarme? ¿Has hablado con él? – Rowle, suspiró.

- Si, lo he hecho.

- Deja esa actitud. – le dije.

- Malfoy, perdí una citación, por esto. Y encima llegas tarde. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que…

- Cállate. – su voz se cortó al instante, y me miró a los ojos – No me cuestiones. Los dos sabemos quién manda aquí. – le espeté - ¿Sabes dónde está?

- La tiene encerrada, pero la vi, mientras hablábamos de ello.

- Excelente. Quiero que la recuperes, mañana por la noche, a las diez. Vuelve aquí, entiérralo en el patio trasero y conjura un rosal para marcar el lugar.

- ¿Por qué no puedo, simplemente, dártela a ti? – sonreí.

- No puedo permitir, que nadie sepa que la quiero. ¿Cómo vas con los hechizos de memoria?

- Bastante bien.

- Eso es bueno. Si te ve, bórrale la memoria. Después de enterrarla, habrás acabado.

- ¿Dejaras que me vaya?

- Si, Rowle. – le dije – te dejaré ir.

Aunque realmente, no sabía se iba a dejarlo ir. Definitivamente, tendría que modificar su memoria, para que sólo recordara que quería la daga para él, por si alguien lo descubría y le preguntaba al respecto. Aunque si Voldemort descubría que su memoria estaba modificada y le quitaba el hechizo, era mejor mantenerlo bajo la maldición Imperius, incluso después de haber conseguido la daga.

- ¿Hay algo que deba hacer ahora? – me preguntó.

- Sólo compórtate con normalidad. – le ordené – Mañana a las diez de la noche. Si fallas y te pillan, te mataras a ti mismo. – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Pe-pero, no quiero matarme.

- Qué lo hagas tu es mejor a qué lo haga yo. Si haces correctamente el trabajo, no tendrás que morir. Así que te aconsejo que andes con cuidado. – Rowle asintió obedientemente – Adiós.

Un momento después, aparecí en la mansión. Le eché un vistazo al reloj de mi mesita de noche y vi que eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Me froté los ojos considerando tumbarme en la cama, pero me moría de hambre, ya que no había probado bocado desde el mediodía. Así qué me dirigí hacia la cocina, a prepararme algo de comer.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, volviendo hacia mi habitación, vi un rayo de luz que salía de debajo de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. ¿Qué estarían haciendo tan tarde? Las discusiones nocturnas entre mis padres, nunca eran buenas.

En silencio, caminé por el pasillo, acercándome a la puerta y pegué el oído contra esta.

- Lucius, realmente no creo…

- Estoy cansado de tener esta discusión, Narcissa. Soy el dueño de esta casa y estas bajo mi voluntad.

- No entiendo, por qué no podemos, simplemente, esperar…

- ¿Hasta cuándo? – le preguntó mi padre – ¿Hasta que la guerra termine y el Señor Oscuro este satisfecho? ¡No! Sabes tan bien como yo, que esto nunca va a terminar. ¡El linaje Malfoy ha durado siglos y no va a terminar con mi hijo!

Joder, no me gustaba como sonaba eso.

- Son malos tiempos para traer un niño al mundo, Lucius.

- Nosotros nos casamos con la edad de Draco y él nació en los mimos malos tiempos. Y ha resultado bastante bien, diría yo. De hecho, incluso el señor oscuro le ha dado el honor de sentarse en la mesa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que con el hijo de Draco será distinto?

Alguien golpeó mi hombro y salté sorprendido. Me volví para ver a mi tía Bella parada a mi lado.

- No es de buena educación, escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – susurró. Yo intenté sonreír.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que he oído? – Bellatrix, sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ah, cada día te pareces, más y más a mí. ¿Qué es lo que has oído?

- Quieren casarme.

Bellatrix, empezó a desternillarse de risa y antes de que pudiera decirle que se callara, la puerta de detrás mío se abrió de golpe.

- Bella, Draco ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? – nos preguntó mi madre.

- Cissy querida, ¿De verdad crees que Draco quiere sentar la cabeza, ahora? – dijo Bellatrix. Mi padre empezó a hablar.

- ¿Estabais escuchando nuestra conversación privada?

- No, por supuesto que no. – dijo Bella – Draco estaba aquí. Pero antes de que le castigues como a un niño impertinente, me gustaría señalar que ya que él era el tema de conversación, tenía derecho a escuchar.

- Bellatrix, estoy permitiendo que te quedes en mi casa. Si cruzas…

- No seas ridículo, Lucius, no eres capaz de echarme. El Señor Oscuro me ha pedido que tenga un ojo puesto en ti. Imagínate lo que pensaría si le voy con la noticia, de que he sido echada de tu casa a la fuerza.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- No, no, yo nunca te amenazaría. Sólo te lo recuerdo amablemente.

- Lucius, cálmate. – le dijo mi madre – Draco, cielo, ¿Qué has oído?

- Qué padre, quiere casarme.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué te parece? – me preguntó, amablemente. Pero tía Bella, habló antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pronunciarme.

- Oh, Cissy querida, ¿no es obvio? No quiere casarse. Sólo tiene veinte años, es muy joven y tiene un futuro muy prometedor por delante. Imagínate lo que podría hacerle, ahora, un matrimonio.

Bueno, esa no era la razón exacta por la que no quería casarme, pero no me importaba dejar que creyera que lo que había dicho era verdad.

- A mí, el matrimonio no me retuvo. – dijo mi padre.

- Mira donde has acabado y luego mira donde estoy yo.

- Tú estuviste casada.

- Si, pero la palabra clave es "estuviste". Me casé, pero ahora ya no lo estoy. El matrimonio es una distracción. ¿Cómo se puede servir bien al Señor Oscuro con tal distracción?

- Bella, por favor, no interfieras en este asunto. – le dijo mi madre.

- ¿A quién tenéis en mente para amarrar a mi sobrino, entonces?

- No te lo direm… - comenzó mi padre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- Astoria Greengrass. – soltó mi madre.

- Tienes que estar bromeando. – dije sin pensar.

- ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? ¿Qué tienes en contra de la señorita Greengrass? – me preguntó mi padre inmediatamente.

- Sólo que es tan estúpida como un burro. – respondí, provocando una divertida risita en mi tía.

- ¡Draco! Es una bella y joven dama. No quiero volver a oírte como la comparas con el ganado. – me dijo mi madre en forma de reprimenda.

- Pero es cierto. Es tonta como una mula. No puedo mantener ni una conversación con ella.

- Su inteligencia no es un factor… - empezó a decir mi padre.

- Por Morgana, si crees que es tan buen partido, cásate con ella tú mismo.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó, mi madre. No pude evitar reírme por eso.

- Crees que esto es divertido, ¿verdad? – me espetó mi padre, rondándome con la mirada.

Tía Bella le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo desparecer todo rastro de diversión de su rostro.

- Si le haces daño al chico de nuevo, te juro…

- ¡Es mi hijo y le castigare como me parezca! - me apuntó con la varita, pero mi madre se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo para detenerlo. Se la sacudió de un tirón y desvió la varita hacia mi madre - ¡Y tú! – rugió – Ya he tenido suficiente de tu insubordinación. ¡Vas a obedecerme!

- ¡Lucius, ya es suficiente! – le gritó tía Bella.

Mi madre se retorcía en el suelo, ante mis ojos, en un espectáculo muy familiar. A pesar de todos mis años estudiando y todo el tiempo empleado en practicar hechizos, me sentía como si volviera tener cuatro años, incapaz de mover un dedo.

Mi tía hizo un movimiento de varita, lanzando a mi padre contra la pared, dejándolo colgado ahí.

- ¡He dicho, basta! – bramó – Draco coge su varita.

Le eché un vistazo a mi madre, que respiraba pesadamente en el suelo. Se pondría bien. Llegué hasta mi padre, y le quité la varita de las manos.

- Nunca me has gustado, Lucius. – dijo Bella, maliciosamente – Mientras Cissy te siga amando, no te haré daño. Pero tampoco voy a esperar a ver como ellos sufren en tus manos.

- Eso es un poco hipócrita por tu parte, ¿no crees, Bellatrix? Tú misma has torturado a Draco más de una vez. – dijo mi padre con desdén.

- Bella, por favor, bájalo. – dijo mi madre, que se había vuelto a poner en pie y alternaba la mirada entre mi padre y Bellatrix.

- Bien. Pero considérate advertido, Lucius. – deshizo el hechizo que lo tenía colgando y se alejó rápidamente.

Le lancé la varita a mi padre, que atrapó en el aire.

- Madre, padre. – dije a modo de despedida.

Me di la vuelta y seguí a mi tía por el pasillo. Cuando finalmente bajamos las escaleras, Bella se dio la vuelta para encararme, ella sabía que tenía preguntas que hacerle.

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – le espeté.

- Al contrario que la creencia popular, me preocupo por mi familia. – asentí.

-El Señor Oscuro primero, la familia segundo. Lo sé. Pero nunca te he visto ponerte así antes y esto ha estado sucediendo durante años.

- Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. – dijo – Estoy asqueada y cansada de escuchar los gritos de Cissy. Mira que le dije que no se casara con esa maldita familia.

- ¡Hey! Que estamos hablando de mi familia. – dije sonriendo. Bellatrix sólo suspiró en respuesta.

- ¿Mañana tienes que encontrarte con el Señor Oscuro? – dijo un momento después.

- A las nueve y media de la noche. – le contesté.

- Ah, eso es malo. – dijo – Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a hacerle una visita a Mundungus Fletcher. – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿No es un miembro de la Orden? ¿Por qué iba a…

- Oh, ¡Tú aún no los sabes! Esta noche por fin nos hemos infiltrado en el cuartel de la Orden. No estabas en casa cuando lo hicimos. Desafortunadamente, Mundungus no debía saber todas las localizaciones, porque la mayoría de ellos desaparecieron a otra ubicación. Estamos haciendo turnos, viendo si torturándolo le sacamos algo.

- ¿Puede el encantamiento _Fidelius_, ser roto si te torturan?

- Vale la pena intentarlo. – asentí.

- Supongo que sí.

Tía Bella se fue andando por el pasillo, en dirección a su dormitorio, pero se detuvo.

- Es muy tarde, y mañana tengo cosas que hacer, al igual que tú. Vete a la cama, Draco y no te preocupes por tus padres. Ellos cederán.

Ahora sí, comenzó a alejarse.

- Tía Bella… - ella me miró por encima del hombro - … gracias.

Me dedicó media sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo. Escuché como sus pasos se desvanecían y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando me acosté en la cama, noté que la cabeza me daba vueltas, de todas las cosas que habían pasado en las últimas horas.

Pensaba que tenían a Mundungus bajo custodia. ¿Cómo coño consiguió salir? Su huida de la Orden explicaría como los mortífagos habían sabido donde atacar, pero no como había conseguido salir de allí.

No podía creer que mi padre estuviera pensando en mi matrimonio. De todas las cosas de las que tiene que preocuparse y elige mi matrimonio. Joder, no me quería casar con Astoria. Prefería a Daphne. Incluso Pansy, al menos, tenía un poco más de cerebro, aunque tuviera un poco cara de perro y no fuera muy agradable a la vista. Pero estaba bien. No podían obligarme a casarme. Rechazaría el matrimonio. Y mi madre no pensaba que fuera un buen momento para casarse, de todas maneras.

Me puse a reflexionar si Rowle estaría capacitado para cometer el pequeño robo que le había encargado. Era bastante sencillo, pero Rowle no era el hombre más brillante que había. Aunque no estaba tan preocupado por su éxito, como de cubrir mis huellas. Si Voldemort se enteraba que su daga había desaparecido, se volvería loco. No podía contar con que Voldemort no encontrara una conexión entre Rowle y yo, por eso le había dicho que fuera allí a las diez y media. En ese momento estaba seguro que aún estaría con Voldemort, y así tendría cuartada.

Aunque tenía un profundo presentimiento, que había una probabilidad de que esto no fuera a funcionar. Mi última noche en esta cama podía venir muy pronto. Y entonces, lo sustituiría por un lecho de tierra, húmeda.

Como una jodida poesía para mí. ¡Puta mierda!

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente por la nariz. Todavía podía oler a Granger, su distintivo y freso olor floral estaba muy claro en mi memoria.

Sólo de pensar en el beso, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en un punto, al sur de mi anatomía y sentí como me endurecía.

_Joder, Granger. _

Solté una risita entre dientes. Quería joder a Granger…

Empecé a reírme de mis propios pensamientos. Debía estar verdaderamente cansado.

Recordé el ligero beso que ella me había dado, el primero que lo empezó todo. Sus labios se presionaron tan suavemente contra los míos, y lo único que yo quería era tomarla, en ese mismo momento. No me importaba que Ginebra Weasley estuviera tumbada sobre una cama, a nuestro lado, ni que Potter, Blaise y Weasley, estuvieran a tan sólo dos puertas de distancia. Quería hundirme en ella hasta que gritara mi nombre lo suficientemente alto, como para que todo el mundo supiera que era mía.

Joder, estaba duro como una roca.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, controladas, para disminuir mi ritmo cardiaco y calmarme.

_"__Cuídate" _

Parecía haberlo dicho tan sinceramente. Era milagroso que tanta ternura en sus ojos, estuviera dedicada para mí, incluso después del daño que le causé.

_"__Y si no vuelves, nunca te lo perdonaré"_

_Volveré, Granger. Te prometo que lo haré._


	46. Capítulo 46 H

**Hola hola!**

**Ayer empecé la traducción de The Serpent y estoy súper enganchada, como me gusta traducir ;) **

**Si, ayer vimos como van un poco las cosas en la Mansión Malfoy, hoy veremos la otra cara de la moneda ^^**

**Así que a leer!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 46 (Hermione)<strong>

Me quejé, frustrada y salí de la cama.

Había dormido muy pocas horas esa noche. Y ya realmente no podía seguir dando más vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a dormirme y cuando lo hacía soñaba con él haciéndole cosas perversas a mi cuerpo.

Maldiciendo a mi subconsciente, dejé la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Después de dar un paseo de ida y vuelta por la sala de estar, me detuve a respirar profundamente, para calmarme. Una insoportable y ardiente necesidad me estaba consumiendo y hasta estaba a punto de convocarlo, para que terminara lo que habíamos empezado esa mañana.

Debía ser por eso que estaba tan tensa estos últimos días. Nunca me gustó la idea de tocarme a mí misma, los había intentado una vez, aunque no le puse mucho esmero. Merlín, lo que daría por tener esos dedos, largos y finos…

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió interrumpiéndome en mitad de mis pensamientos y me volví de inmediato, con la esperanza de ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas. Cerré los ojos para recuperar la compostura.

- Hermione, ¿Ya estas despierta? – dijo Ron, detrás de mí. Asentí

- Sí… no pude dormir. – le contesté, dándome la vuelta. No pareció notar nada diferente en mí, así que me sentí aliviada. Harry y Blaise salían de la habitación.

- Debemos ir a casa de McGonagall ahora, a ver si todavía no han decidido nada. – dijo Blaise.

- Quiero saber lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place, primero. – dije.

- Los demás también van a querer saberlo todo. Ron os lo explicará a todos a la vez. – dijo Harry.

Ron se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Debía haber hecho algo realmente estúpido, si ni Harry lo defendía.

- Uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí, para cuidar a Ginny. – dijo Blaise razonablemente.

- Oh, cierto. – dijo Harry – Yo…

- Tranquilo Harry, podemos ir todos. – le interrumpí – Llamaré a Naree. ¡Naree!

- ¿Quién es Naree? – preguntó Ron. Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, se escuchó un fuerte crack, y apareció el pequeño elfo doméstico.

- ¿La señorita Granger ha llamado a Naree? – dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Tienes un elfo domestico? – dijo Ron, incrédulo. - ¿Qué pasa con el pedo?

- Es P.E.D.D.O, no pedo. Y si no te habías dado cuenta, tenemos cosas más importantes entre manos, como por ejemplo una guerra. – le contesté, irritada – Pero no, Naree, no es mi elfo doméstico, es de Malfoy. – Naree frunció el ceño.

- Al amo no le gusta el pelirrojo, pecoso. – me murmuró.

- Naree, ¿Podrías cuidar de Ginny Weasley, por nosotros? Está en el dormitorio. – le dije, ignorando su comentario sobre Ron.

- Si, ama.

- ¿De verdad confías en el elfo doméstico de Malfoy, para cuidar de Ginny? – exigió saber, Ron.

- Sí, lo hago. – dije.

- ¿Estas segura, Hermione? – me preguntó Harry – El elfo ha dicho que a Malfoy no le gustaban los Weasley.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, me puedo quedar aquí y cuidar de ella, con la condición que me lo contéis todo nada más regresar. – le ofrecí.

- Necesitáis despertar. – les dijo Blaise - ¿En casa de quien nos estamos alojando? Si confías en que esté lugar es seguro, entonces, tendrás que confiar que el elfo puede cuidar a Ginny. – Naree, sonrió ampliamente.

- Naree, agradece al amo Blaise. Es agradable ver de nuevo al amo Blaise. – Blaise asintió y me pregunté cuanto sabría Naree, de la pelea entre Draco y Blasie de hacía tres años. No me podía imaginar que fuera tan amable con Blaise si sabía el daño que le había causado a Draco, pero tampoco me imaginaba que no lo supiera.

- Blaise, tiene su punto de razón. – concedió Harry. Me alegré que por lo menos fuera lo suficientemente maduro, como para aceptar que Draco no nos haría daño. – Iremos todos, entonces. – finalizó.

- No quiero dejar a mi hermana…

- Ella estará bien. Cállate y vámonos. – le cortó Blaise.

- No me digas que me calle, Zabini.

- Simplemente, vámonos. – dije - ¿Vale chicos?

Harry asintió y desapareció, seguido rápidamente por Blaise.

- Gracias, Naree. – dije.

- Naree, sólo hace lo que el amo le pide.

- Aun así, gracias. – le dije, mientras Ron desaparecía. El pequeño elfo domestico me dedico otra gran sonrisa, antes de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio donde estaba Ginny.

Aparecí en casa de McGonagall y vi que la mayoría de camillas estaban ocupadas. Algunos de ellos estaban cubiertos por completo, por una sábana blanca y se me hundió el corazón. Debería haber esperado que alguien muriera, pero todavía dolía ver que muchos eran asesinados.

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, levanté la vista y vi a Blaise hacer el intentó de una triste sonrisa tranquilizadora. Obligué a mis labios a formar una pequeña sonrisa mientras le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

- Minerva y Kingsley, están arriba con los demás esperándoos. ´- dijo la señora Pomfrey, levantando un momento la vista de una de las camillas. – ¿Está bien, Ginebra? – preguntó.

- Si, está bien. – le contesté.

- Gracias, señora Pomfrey. – le dijo Harry mientras pasaba por su lado.

Seguí a Harry y Ron hacia las escalares, mientras Blaise caminaba a mi lado, manteniendo un reconfortante brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Ron miró hacia atrás por un momento, con un destello de ira en sus ojos azules. En un intento de preservar la paz en nuestro pequeño grupo, me sacudí el brazo de Blaise de los hombros. Le miré para ver una mirada de comprensión en sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecérmelo como amigo?

A medida que comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, Blaise cogió una de mis manos, dándole un ligero apretón antes de soltarla. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, caminamos por el pasillo y nos metimos en la primera habitación a la derecha, que era la que solíamos utilizar para las reuniones.

Entré en la habitación y estuve muy agradecida de ver que tantas caras conocidas estaban presentes, Kingsley, McGonagall, Tonks, los padres de Tonks, la señora Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Dean y Angelina. También había un buen número de caras desconocidas, seguramente, gente que había traído Kingsley.

- Ya era hora de que regresarais. – dijo Kingsley, desde la cabecera de la mesa – Me han dicho que os alojáis en una residencia privada del señor Malfoy.

- Sí. – le contestó Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Aquí estaba lleno de gente y pensamos que sería buena idea ahorrar un poco de espacio. – le explicó Harry. El ceño de Kingsley se fue frunciendo, y las arrugas de su frente se profundizaron a medida que consideraba nuestra lógica.

- Ya volveremos a eso. – dijo – Primero, quiero saber lo que pasó ¿Cómo escapó Mundungus Fletcher?

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre nosotros y Harry y Blaise, desviaron su mirada hacia Ron, el cual rápidamente se convirtió con el foco de atención de todos.

- Yo… - comenzó Ron, con voz temblorosa, pero se detuvo para aclararse la garganta – Era mi turno para vigilarlo… salí de la habitación por un segundo y cuando volví, estaba desatado y armado, y yo no estaba preparado para… y se escapó. – terminó sin mucha convicción.

La sala estalló en cuchicheos, cuando todos los presentes empezaron a hablar a la vez. Varias frases repetitivas llenaban el ambiente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?

- ¿En que estabas pensando?

- ¡Mucha gente resultó herida o asesinada!

Pero la retumbante voz de Kingsley ahogó la de los demás.

- ¡Calmaos! – cuando se restableció el orden en la sala, Kingsley continuó – Doce personas murieron ayer por la noche, - dijo – ocho de los cuales eran estudiantes. Todas esas vidas están en tus manos, Ronald. ¿Por qué abandonaste tu puesto?

- Yo… me pareció escuchar un golpe en la puerta principal. – dijo Ron, con una voz apenas más audible que un susurro.

- Si realmente alguien hubiera golpeado la puerta, uno de nosotros habría ido a mirarlo. – dijo Angelina, furiosa – ¡Estabas de guardia, Ron!

- De verdad, de verdad que lo siento – dijo Ron.

- Un lo siento, por desgracia, no los traerá de vuelta. – dijo McGonagall con severidad.

- ¿Cómo podía estar armado? – preguntó Neville. Su voz era un poco inestable y vi que estaba temblando ligeramente. Esta noche debía haber hecho mella en él – Estaba atado, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros dejará su varita ahí. – finalizó.

- No lo sé. – le contestó Ron, miserablemente.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, ya que todos los ocupantes se pusieron a pensar en lo que eso podría significar. ¿Había otro traidor entre nosotros? ¿Uno, que ayudó a Mundungus a escapar?

Kingsley con un movimiento de varita, extendió la mesa y añadió cuatro sillas.

- Sentaos. – nos dijo.

- ¿No vamos a tomar represalias, entonces? – preguntó Harry – Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

- La única ubicación exacta que tenemos de mortífagos es, la Mansión Malfoy, en Wiltshire. Y dudo que pudiéramos hacer volar el suelo fácilmente. – le contestó Kingsley.

- Definitivamente no. – dijo Tonks – Es todo de piedra y mármol, con antiguos hechizos protegiéndolo.

- Preguntadle a Malfoy, para obtener información. – dijo Bill – Dice que esta de nuestra parte, ¿no? Si realmente ha cambiado de bando, nos dará lo que necesitamos saber.

- Hermione, ¿Te ha dicho algo últimamente? – sacudí la cabeza.

- A mí me dijo que Voldemort tenía, al menos, un Horrocrux más, por ahí. – saltó diciendo Harry. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué Draco no me había dicho eso?

- Entonces, realmente es posible dividir su alma más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. – dijo Kingsley resignado.

- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en que te está diciendo la verdad? – preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Dijo que lo conseguiría, por mí. Me figuro, que no hay nada malo en probar lo que traiga. – razonó Harry.

- Cuando te lo dé, ten cuidado de no tocarlo, podría estar maldito. – advirtió la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí, - asintió Kingsley, estando de acuerdo con ella – Y me lo traerás a mí. Quiero examinarlo antes de proceder.

- Antes de tomar cualquier tipo de represalia, tenemos que esperar tanto para obtener más información, como para que se recuperen lo demás miembros de la Orden. – dijo McGonagall.

- Nos reuniremos dentro de una semana, a partir de hoy. – dijo Kingsley. Me sorprendió que finalizara la reunión con tanta rapidez, pero supuse que la razón principal de esta, era saber exactamente como había escapado Mundungus y si realmente había otro traidor entre nosotros, era mejor no discutir todo tan abiertamente. Dios, ¿Cómo averiguaríamos quien era, esta vez? – La mayoría deberían estar recuperados para aquel entonces. – finalizó.

A medida que la gente se iba poniendo en pie y abandonando la habitación, un hombre alto y de piel oscura, habló en alto.

- Creo que el joven debería ser castigado. – dijo con un fuerte acento que no supe identificar.

- Oh, sí que será castigado. – dijo la señora Weasley, entre dientes.

Ron parecía estar intimidado, con la mirada asesina que tenía el rostro de su madre. Creo que yo también lo estaría, si fuera la que estuviera recibiendo esa mirada. El hombre de piel oscura, le echó un vistazo a la señora Weasley y decidió que su ira seria castigo suficiente para Ron.

La sala se fue vaciando rápidamente y vi a Kingsley hablar con los extranjeros cuando iban saliendo. Blasie empezó a sacarme fuera.

- Ronald, estoy muy decepcionada contigo. – dijo McGonagall, siguiéndonos fuera de la habitación y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta a la nuestra, siguiendo al grupo de Kingsley.

- ¿No deberíamos esperar a Ron? – pregunté, cuando Harry se unió a Blaise y a mí en el pasillo.

- No. – dijo – No creo que la señora Weasley lo deje ir por un rato. Vámonos.

- ¿Qué crees que le habrá dicho? – volví a preguntar a medida que bajábamos las escaleras.

- Siempre he sabido que era un torpe. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que lo demostrara completamente. – se burló Blaise. Suspiré.

- No pensé que Ron haría algo tan estúpido.

Una pequeña pero insistente voz en mi cabeza me decía que Ron podría estar mintiendo, ¿Y si era él, el traidor?, pero lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y algo me decía que no importaba lo impulsivo que fuera, nunca se volvería en contra de la Orden. Y si la Orden no era suficiente para detenerlo, estaba su familia.

- Es difícil de creer. – dijo Neville, detrás de mí – Pero realmente no hay otra explicación, ¿verdad? Y todos sabemos que es un poco descuidado a veces.

- Esto es más, que estar un poco descuidado. – dijo Blaise.

Neville suspiró y le eché un vistazo para ver en él una mirada extremadamente triste.

- ¿Estas bien, Neville? – le pregunté, suavemente. Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa, pero pude notar que era forzada.

- Sólo… odio ver morir a toda esa gente a nuestro alrededor. – dijo – No puedo evitar sentir que todos vamos a acabar tumbados en esas camillas, cubiertos por una sábana blanca.

- Vamos Neville, estaremos bien. – le animó Blaise – Deja el gimoteo. – le golpeé en el hombro, y él se largó a reír.

- ¿No puedes ser un poco más sensible? – le reproché y giré la cabeza hacia Neville – Estaremos bien. Nos cuidamos unos a otros y eso es suficiente. – Neville sonrió y asintió.

- Sí…

Me sentí mal por Neville, tal vez, la guerra finalmente había podido atravesar ese duro caparazón en el que había estado escondido los últimos años. Se había endurecido por las batallas, pero al ver su reacción al ver las muertes de sus compañeros, era prueba suficiente de que el torpe y adorable Neville seguía escondido en algún lugar de este tipo duro.

Entonces vi a Tonks, en la parte inferior de las escaleras, a unos pasos de distancia, con el pequeño Teddy en brazos.

- Tonks, - le dije cuando llegué hasta ella - ¿Cómo está Teddy?

- Está bien. Estaba un poco asustado por la lucha, como no recibimos advertencia. – me contestó.

- Hey, Teddy. – le saludó Blaise desde detrás de mí. El color del pelo de Teddy cambió a verde lima y Tonks empezó a reírse.

- Está intentado coger el tono verde Slytherin. – explicó entre risas – Suele ocurrir cuando un Slytherin viene a verlo. Di hola, Teddy.

- Hola… - dijo Teddy, saludando con timidez, nos reconocía, pero era un chico tímido.

- ¡Teddy! – exclamó Harry, mientras se excusaba de dos magos que desconocí. Harry sonrió cálidamente y extendió los brazos para que Tonks le pasara a Teddy - ¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?

- Es tu único ahijado. – le corregí sonriendo.

- Harry Potter. – dijo Teddy. Tonks río.

- ¿Quién es Harry Potter, Teddy?

- Mi padrino. – contestó después de una breve pausa.

Su dulce y adorable voz nos hizo a todos sonreír. Era increíble pensar que Tonks estaba criando a un niño, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Era en esos momentos cuando le recordaban a uno los objetivos por los cuales estábamos luchando, por un mundo más seguro, donde niños como Teddy pudieran crecer en paz.

- Ya me lo puedes devolver. – le dijo Tonks.

- Deberías dejarle caminar más. – le aconsejó Harry devolviéndole a Teddy.

- Se ha pasado corriendo toda la noche. – dijo Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa – Incluso después de que llegáramos aquí. La señora Pomfrey está muy molesta con él. – detecté un toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Esta noche es luna llena. – me di cuenta en voz alta – Lupin… - Tonks volvió a sonreír, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

- Si, ya sabemos lo que eso significa para él.

- ¿No crees que le dejaran salir para que ataque a nadie, no? – preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé. – le contestó – Si se da cuenta que ha atacado a alguien, eso le mataría.

- Le traeremos de vuelta. – dijo Blaise.

Todos sabíamos que sólo eran palabras reconfortantes. ¿Cómo podríamos traerlo de vuelta, después de todo? Pero algo había que decir y vi como los labios de Tonks volvieron a formar una falsa sonrisa.

- Tonks, por favor, no te fuerces. – le dije – Todos sabemos que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti. - Blaise dio dos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a mí, y una de sus manos se encontró con la mía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y me dio un leve apretón, recordándome que él estaba ahí para mí. Tonks se dio cuenta de ese gesto.

- ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? – nos preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza y empecé a caminar hacia adelante para soltarme de su agarre, pero parecía que estaba anclado a los tablones del suelo y lo único que conseguí al hacerlo fue caer en sus brazos. Noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Esto no es así. – dije dándole un codazo para que me soltara. Blaise me liberó, riendo. Tonks asintió.

- Esta claro que no lo es. – dijo, pero por suerte, no presionó más el tema. - ¿Así, que donde está el sitio en el que os alojáis?

- No podemos decírtelo, está bajo el encantamiento Fidelius. – le contestó Harry.

- ¿Qué os ha poseído a todos, para aceptar la oferta de Malfoy? – preguntó – Es una serpiente. No lo conozco mucho, pero he escuchado lo suficiente de mi madre.

- En realidad, él no se ofreció. Tuvimos que pedirle que nos dejara quedarnos. – le contesté. Tonks frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y de verdad creéis que estaréis a salvo en su casa?

- Draco, no es tan malo. – intervino Blaise.

- Bueno… bien por ti, por darle el beneficio de la duda, supongo. – dijo Tonks – Yo nunca hubiera consentido quedarme en su casa, con encantamiento Fidelius o no. Por supuesto, me he criado pensando que mis dos tías se casaron con las peores personas posibles y es un prejuicio difícil de superar.

- Malfoy me prometió que intentaría encontrar a Lupin. – le dije. Tonks sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo dudo. No va dar la cara por un hombre lobo. Creé firmemente en la pureza de sangre y eso sólo incluye a los seres humanos. Remus ni siquiera es de la misma especie, así que dudo que tomara cualquier riesgo por él.

- Puede que te sorprenda. – le contesté. Harry me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

- Nos salvó a Blaise y a mí de esa mazmorra, ¿no? – le recordé.

De repente, unos cuantos magos de caras desconocidas, empezaron a venir hacia nuestra dirección, probablemente para hablar con Harry.

- Tenemos que irnos. – apremió Blaise.

- Si, vamos. – dijo Harry, desapareciendo tan pronto como terminó de hablar.

- Tener cuidado con Draco. – dijo Tonks – Sé que habéis decidido que es digno de confianza, pero aun no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él.

- ¡Draco! Baboso… - dijo Teddy. Me reí por esas palabras salidas de la boca de un niño de tres años. Probablemente, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaban esas palabras.

- Si, él es un baboso. – dijo Blaise sonriendo. Agarró mi mano y desaparecimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! Se admiten apuestas por el nuevo traidor! xD ¿Quien creéis que será? creo que está vez no lo adivinareis... ajajaj<strong>

**Besazos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** Hoolaa holaa! Siento no haber podido contestar ayer a los reviews, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo ^^^y encima ayer empecé la traducción de The Serpent y estoy enganchadisima :D Y si Draco no deja de ponerse en peligro, y todavía le queda ajajaj Bueno por fin hemos sabido lo que hizo Ron,¿crees que miente? ¿Quien será el nuevo traidor? jajaja Si este Lucuis se cree que Draco y Narcissa son posesiones o algo con las que puede hacer lo que quiera. Yo creo que Draco ha debido tener una infancia un poco traumatica con semejante padre y supongo que esos traumas se quedan de por vida y por eso no puede hacer nada cuando ve que le esta haciendo daño a Narcissa, es como una regresión mental hasta la vulnerabilidad que sentía con cuatro añitos, a mi me da mucha penita Draco, que lo agarraba y me lo llevaba lejos para tenerle abrazado todooo el dia.. xD Ya veremos que pasa con Astoria, pero no es muy preocupante ;) jajaja Un besazo guapa! ns vemos pronto *-*

**Miri:** holaaa! Si Draco ya no sabe ni como controlar a la bestia que lleva dentro... ojalá la desatara ^^ JJAJAJ si Draco es un pervertido! Pronto veremos como Draco consigue la daga. Aiisss Bellatrix... cuanto queda por ver de ella aun... ya dije que era sorprendete, pero que no dejaba de ser Bella, es un personaje que muy pocas veces he visto bueno, o medio bueno, pero no esta nada mal darle matices s su personaje, creo que la autora la clava en todo en ese fic, nada de lo que parece que va a pasar pasa... asi que hay que estar preparados ;) Si Lucius es despreciable... tarta a su familia como sus posesiones haciendo con ellos lo que le da la gana... pues no! que para eso está Bella :p jajaj Ya veremos lo que pasa con Astoria pero no es muy preocupante jajaj bueno xiqi! espero que todo te vaya genial y nos vemos pronto *-*

**SALESIA:** Wolass! Siii Bella es sorprendente en este fic, y aun queda mucho por ver ;) Yo creo que aunque Lucius fuera un pobre borracho sin techo, seria igual de hijo de puta con su familia... es que es tan despreciable... lo odidoo! xD Y no creo que nadie más sabe los planes de Voldemert para con Draco. Dentro de poco veremos como consiguen la daga y si Rowle tendrá que matarse xD Buenoo tengo que decir que la clavaste con o de Mundungus jjajaj ¿Quien crees que es el traidor? y crees que Ron miente? JAAJJA si yo tampoco le daría mucha información a Ron, ni muchas responsabilidades, es tan torpe el pobre... Ya veremos como avanza la historia, pero te digo que nada parece que va a pasar como pasa xD Un besazo guapisma! nos vemos pronto ^^

**Saki:** JAJAJAJJA sii Draco es un salido! Y de Bella aun no lo hemos visto todo, todavía queda por ver! Bueno y quqe te ha parecido lo que pasó en la Orden ¿Quien crees que es el nuevo traidor? ¿Crees que Ron miente? Y dentro de poquito veremos como consigue la daga, bueno como Rowle la consigue.. xD Siii veremos desatarse a la bestia, pero aun no xD muaajajajajaj Si, Lucius es tan despreciable, no he leeido muchos fics donde sea bueno, pero esuqe me da tanta grima... yo hubiera sido Bellatrix y lo mato! le haces eso a mi hermana y sobrino y chaval te faltan pueblos para correr... xD Jajajaj que bicho eres! Pobre yogurin... va a querer esforzarse mucho para "competri" con tu "esposo" xDDDD eres una crak! ya me diras que tal ee... Un besazo guapa!


	47. Cápitulo 47 D

**HOlaaa!**

**Hoy venimos con un capítulo cortito, pero intenso ;) Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Ahora a leer y mañana más.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 47 (Draco)<strong>

- ¡Crucio!

¡Joder!

Contuve un grito y resistí la tensión, para permanecer arrodillado, pero parecía como si miles de chuchillos, al rojo vivo, se hundían en mí al mismo tiempo y lo único que quería era dejarme caer y morir.

Mis piernas finalmente cedieron, ante la tensión y de repente, estaba con mis miembros torturados en el frío suelo de piedra. El dolor se incrementó con su furia y supe que me estaba castigando.

¿Para qué?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

No, no iba a gritar. No iba articular ningún sonido.

Me hice un ovillo en el suelo, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para aplacar el dolor que sentía.

Todo era mental.

Realmente, no había miles de dagas atravesándome el cuerpo ni rasgándome la carne. Realmente, no había millones de agujas punzándome la piel, como si fuera un alfiletero gigante. Y realmente no había una docena de lobos, masacrando mi cuerpo sin piedad.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía morir ya?

Entonces, el dolor se desvaneció, y me acosté en el suelo, jadeante.

- Pésimo. – siseó desde encima de mí – Estas empezando a decepcionarme, Draco. – me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, cuando un dolor penetrante, empezó a inundarme la cabeza, desde detrás de los ojos.

- Lo siento, mi señor.

- Ya te dije que la maldición Cruciatus, es totalmente mental. El dolor está en la mente. Eres un Oclumante con un gran talento, ¿No crees poder cerrar tu mente al dolor? – se burló – Otra vez, ponte en pie.

Joder. Ignoré el dolor en mis extremidades y me puse en pie. Me tambaleé un poco y me pregunté cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho ya, esta noche.

No, no iba a pensar en el dolor. Tenía que cerrarme… al dolor. Aunque el dolor estaba claramente dentro de mí. ¿Cómo cerrar la mente?

De repente, un dolor agudo y lacerante, me golpeó en el pecho. Mis piernas se doblaron inmediatamente y la gravedad me estampó contra el suelo. Un tortuoso grito se escapó de mis labios, cuando el dolor se magnificó. Tal vez, me desmayaría.

_Por favor, déjame desmayarme…_

Había algo que sin descanso me punzaba el pecho, y empecé delirantemente a rasgarme para conseguir quitármelo. De repente se desvaneció y el dolor empezó a disminuir.

- Patético. – laboriosamente, me incorporé como pude para quedar sentado.

- No puede esperar que domine esto en una sola sesión.

- Puedo esperar lo que quiera de ti. – dijo con severidad – No seas tan ingenuo como para pensar otra cosa.

- Podría seguir así toda la noche, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo mejor que esto. – dije, empujándome a mi mismo para ponerme en pie.

- Entonces no crees lo suficiente en ti mismo. Prepárate.

Cerré los ojos y esperé que el dolor me invadiera, pero cuando no me golpeó, los abrí para encontrarme a Voldemort observándome en silencio.

- ¿Mi señor? – pregunté.

- Te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo con éxito.

Me devolvió la varita y me quede mirándole fijamente, entre sorprendido y un poco asustado. Él no podía…

- ¿Qué quiere que haga? – le pregunté.

- ¿No es lo suficientemente obvio? – levanté la varita hacia él.

- Crucio.

Voldemort casi ni se estremeció cundo la maldición le golpeó y mis ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. Debía haber supuesto que él era capaz de hacerlo, si me estaba entrenando para ello. Si lo mirabas fijamente, nunca sospecharías que estaba bajo la maldición Cruciatus. ¿Cómo coño…

Intenté aumentar la intensidad de la maldición, pero estaba tan agotado, tan cansado. Los labios de Voldemort compusieron una mueca, cuando con facilidad se despojó de mi debilitada maldición.

- Eso ha sido lamentable. – dijo – No es de extrañar que la sangre sucia no cediera ante tu tortura. ¿Realmente eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

No iba a revolcarme en la auto-compasión, ni a poner excusas. No iba a obtener eso de mí.

Volví a apuntarle con la varita, intentado enfocarme más allá del atroz dolor de cabeza que se había desarrollado detrás de mis ojos.

_Crucio Locus. _

Los ojos de Voldemort parpadearon de la ira, cuando se tambaleó un paso hacia atrás. De repente, se zafó de la maldición y me lanzó un hechizo para desarmarme.

- Me esperaba más de ti. – siseó.

- Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ¿No cree que el hecho que resista la maldición Cruciatus puede deberse al hecho de que su alma este dividida? – pregunté. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon en dos rendijas.

- Antes de crear mi primer Horrocrux, la maldición Cruciatus ya no tenía efecto alguno en mí. No pongas excusas, las excusas son para los débiles. – asentí, aunque no quería seguir adelante con esto – Otra vez, prepárate.

Apreté los dientes cuando el dolor me embargó nuevamente. Sentí como múltiples garras rasgaban mi pecho y mis brazos.

Apreté la mandíbula e hice fuerza con el cuerpo para mantenerme duro bajo el dolor. Cuando mis piernas amenazaban con doblarse, apreté con fuerza los puños clavándome las uñas en las palmas. Ese dolor me dio una pizca de control sobre mí, aunque fuera un poco.

Dejé escapar un grito de frustración y dolor, cuando noté como si me dieran martillazos en el cráneo. Caí sobre mis rodillas, sosteniéndome la cabeza, apenas capaz de pensar.

Sólo quería que esto terminara.

Joder, ¿Cuándo pasaría?

Por fin, Voldemort levantó su varita, y pude tomar unas largas respiraciones, sentándome sobre mis talones.

- Finalmente, has hecho algunos progresos. Ponte en pie. – mis músculos gritaron en señal de protesta cuando me puse en pie.

- Dice que el dolor sólo está en mi mente, pero el resultado…

- Sigue estando en tu mente. – me interrumpió Voldemort – Cuanta debilidad, Draco. Pensé que tenías más control sobre tu mente. Me quedaré tu varita hasta que esté satisfecho con tu rendimiento. – fruncí el ceño.

- La necesitaré.

- ¿Para qué? Espero que seas lo bastante diestro con la magia sin varita. Tómalo como unas prácticas. Nos reuniremos a la misma hora, mañana.

Quería protestar, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Voldemort ya se estaba disipando en una nube de humo negro.

Maldije en voz alta. Salí de esa sala cavernosa, con la intención de desaparecer, pero creía que no podría, ya que no tenía varita y no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte. Suspiré pesadamente y saqué la escoba de la bolsa verde, que llevaba a todas partes. Me monté en ella y despegué.

Estaba tan cansado que casi me caí dos veces mientras estaba en el aire.

El plan original era ir donde Rowle había escondido la daga. No me veía capaz, no a menos que me recuperara o tuviera una varita. Maldita sea, tendría que esperar a mañana. Consideré llamar a Naree para que fuera al lugar, pero no quería involucrar a nadie más con un tema tan delicado como un Horrocrux. Potter tendría que esperar.

¡Todo el dolor era mental, cojones! ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Voldemort? Ningún ser humano debería poder bloquear el dolor así.

Por otra parte, él apenas era humano, ¿no?

Finalmente llegué a los jardines de la mansión, desmonté de la escoba y la guardé de nuevo en la bolsa. Me tropecé al entrar y subí tambaleante hacia mi habitación donde me desplomé en la cama, exhausto. Quería dormir, pero me sentía tan sucio, bañado en sudor seco.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto de baño privado, desnudándome para entrar en la ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente caía a plomo sobre mi piel, sentí el óvalo quemando mi pecho y levanté la cadena para ver que ponía: "_Por favor, vuelve_"

Suspiré. Parecía que esta noche no iba a descansar mucho.

Cerré el puño alrededor del óvalo, concentrándome: "_30 minutos_"

Terminé de ducharme rápidamente, así tendría tiempo de tumbarme un momento y recuperarme parcialmente. No podía llegar allí sin descansar. Antes de sucumbir al sueño, llamé a Naree y le ordené que me despertara en veinte minutos, si no lo había hecho yo. Me hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Le eché un vistazo al enorme volumen que descansaba encima de mi mesita de noche y pasé la mano por su lomo. _Hogwarts: Una historia_. Era un libro terriblemente aburrido, pero sentía que no me podía desprender de él.

Cada vez que lo veía, pensaba en ella. Recordaba cuando se sentaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, rodeada de una barricada de libros. No se la podía ver ni desde el frente ni desde los laterales, sólo la distinguías por ese pelo enmarañado tan característico suyo.

Nunca le presté más atención de la debida, hasta quinto año. Creí que tendría que ver con la entrada de Voldemort a mi vida, después de acabar cuarto año. La muerte se volvió real para mí y como consecuencia también lo hizo la vida. Empecé a abrir los ojos y a redescubrir a las personas.

Y cuando vi por primera vez a Granger con esos nuevos ojos, no vi su sangre sucia, su pelo desordenado o su inmaculado uniforme escolar. Todo lo que pude ver fueron esos honestos, perceptivos e impresionantes ojos color miel. Recordé haberle dedicado algún insulto en aquel momento, intentado enmascarar lo que sentí, seguro de que nunca se repetiría. Pero una y otra vez, cada vez que estaba en su presencia, me encontraba deseando que esos ojos dorados notaran mi presencia y brillaran de alegría al verme.

Blaise fue el primero en darse cuenta y descubrir lo que sentía por Granger. En mi inconsciente, era consciente de lo que sentía, sólo que en aquel momento me negué a aceptarlo.

Ahora ya no. Odiaba esos sentimientos, pero sabía que mi vida estaría… vacía sin ellos.

No, no debía pensar más. Tenía que descansar o de lo contrario no iría a ningún sitio esta noche.

Era hora de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os a parecido? Pobre Draco lo que tiene que aguantar...<strong>

**See you tomorrow!**

**Kisses ;)**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Miri:** Holaaa! Bueno espero que lleves bien y sin mucho estrés todo lo que me dices jejeje Yo estudiando un poco (tampoco me estoy matando...) para aprobar esas cuatro (putas) preguntas xD y si JaJAJAJAJ las mujeres tambien pensamos en eso, que se creen! xD como bien dicen en una de mis series favoritas: "no tienen que saber que nos gusta tanto o más que a ellos, si no no tendríamos poder sobre ellos" JAAJAJAJ y cuanta razón tiene! Sii a mi me encanta la relación de Blaise y Hermione, es una amistad especial, yo quiero un Blaise en mi vida! JAAJAJ bueno ya veremos que pasa con el nuevo traidor y veremos si Ron decía la verdad o no... Sii te dije que Teddy llegaría pronto, es tan mono, me lo zampaba de un bocao! Bueno para que aparezca Lupin, aun queda un poco... pero tranquila que le volveremos a ver ;) Hata mañana guapisima! Besos!

**SALESIA:** Uooo que pedazo de review! JAJAAJAJ si vaya dos pervertidos están hechos esos dos... el momento que se junten va a ser explosivo xD pero aun queda para eso... ;) Sii Naree es genial, quiere muchísimo a Draco! y si hizo una descripción muy acertada del pelirrojo pecoso, yo habría añadido INUTIL, pero bueno xD Dentro de poco iremos sabiendo si lo que Ron decía era verdad, quien es el nuevo traidor y muchas más cosas... Y si deberían ir con más cuidado a la hora de hablar de algunas cosas delante de todos, pero al no saber de quien tienen que esconderse, es difícil ya que tienen que hablar de muchas cosas... AJAJAJAJ tienes alma de detective xD haciendo lo que dices seguramente, lo habrían sabido mucho antes... xD Todavía queda un poco para que sepamos de Lupin... pero tranquila que todo tiene su momento en esta historia ;) Así que nos vemos mañana guapisima! Besitos!

**Alona:** Sii, la autora quiera enseñar como eran las cosas en cada bando, en el anterior, con Lucius y los demás y en ese con la Orden,pero ya estamos de vuelta con Draco y ves que el pobre no esta pasándolo muy bien... y vemos un poco cuando empezó a sentir esas cosas por nuestra Leona ;) Y si estos dos son unos pervertidos, imagina cuando estén juntos AL FIN... JAJAJAJ :P pero aun queda para eso... así que habrá que morderse las uñas un poco más muaaajajajja :P Buenoo ya veremos si realmente Ron miente y que pasa con ese nuevo tirador, todo a su tiempo ;) ajjaja Si, es muy triste ver como piensa Tonks de Draco... le habría pegado una colleja... pero bueno... Teddy es genial! lo adoro! (L) JAJAJAJ Astoria no será una piedra en el zapato pero si un picor en los cojones xD ya iremos viendo ;) y en cuanto a la otra traducción, me esperaré a terminar esta histroia, ya que si no se me hará imposible contestar todos los reviews y no me gusta mezclar tramas xD pero bueno, así ya voy adelantado capítulos y no tendréis que esperar tanto ;) Un besazo guapaa! nos vemos mañana!


	48. Capítulo 48 H

**Buenos días!**

**Mañana no se si voy a poder actualizar, ya que me dejaré el día para estudiar, la parte del examen que suspendí... creo que sólo con un día me bastará :P Si, soy muy vaga... xD **

**Así que espero que os guste el capítulo, yo creo que tiene de todo ;)**

**A leer.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 48 (Hermione)<strong>

- No necesitamos a Malfoy.

Suspiré, molesta.

Ron volvió casi una hora después de que nosotros dejáramos la casa de McGonagall y aunque no iba a decir mucho, dijo que se tomaron su tiempo para interrogarlo.

Todos estábamos bastante seguros, que alguien de dentro había ayudado a escapar a Mundungus y si Kingsley había decidido dejar ir a Ron, mi imaginé que no debía haber encontrado nada que lo incriminara. Ron era absolutamente malísimo en Oclumancia, estaba dominado por sus emociones – incluso más que Harry – así que estaba segura que si fuera el traidor, Kingsley lo hubiera sabido.

- Por favor, deja de ponerlo difícil, Ron. – le dije – Estamos haciendo lo necesario. No estaríamos tan desesperados por información, si no hubieras sido tan estúpido como para dejar escapar a Mundungus.

- ¡No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! – protestó.

- No estalles con ella. – intervino Blaise – Te equivocaste. Asume un poco tu responsabilidad.

- ¡Que te den, Zabini!

- ¿Podéis callaros? – preguntó Harry irritado – Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza.

- Seguramente, Ginny despertará pronto. – le dije – Voy a ir a verla.

Dejé esa habitación para irme a la otra y Ginny despertó unos minutos más tarde.

- Ginny, - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muerta de hambre… - murmuró – Y con mucho, mucho sueño.

- No puedes comer nada en unas ocho o nueve horas. – le dije en tono de disculpa. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Fuiste atacada por una especie de gusano, que empezó digiriendo tus órganos internos. La señora Pomfrey, fue capaz de adormecerte al dolor, pero no puedes comer nada hasta que tu estómago y los demás órganos, funcionen con normalidad. – le expliqué. Ginny, cerró los ojos arrugando la nariz del asco.

- Eso suena horrible…

- Lo sé. Pero tienes que agradecer que por lo menos no sientes nada.

- Tengo tanto sueño. – susurró.

- Bueno, intenta volver a dormir. – le dije – Te haré saber cuándo puedes volver a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny asintió medio dormida y le di unas palmaditas en la frente con suavidad. Se adentró en el mundo de Morfeo con rapidez, le acomodé las mantas a la altura de los hombros y me puse en pie para unirme a los chicos en la sala de estar.

- ¿Cómo está? – me preguntó Harry nada más puse un pie fuera.

- Se ha mantenido despierta por un momento. Sin embargó le dije que volviera a dormir, ya que no podía comer aun. – le informé – Es mejor para ella que duerma a que pasé hambre. – Harry asintió en acuerdo.

- Entonces, la veré más tarde. Malfoy debería llegar en cualquier momento, ha pasado ya más de media hora.

- Tal vez, no viene. – dijo Ron, sonando esperanzado.

- Deberías querer que apareciera. – intervino Blaise - ¿No quieres redimirte, aunque sea un poco?

Ron le fulminó con la mirada, pero no le contestó.

Escuchamos un leve plop, y Draco apareció detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados, Harry y Blaise. Los dos se levantaron del sofá, para recibirle, pero Ron permaneció sentado en un sillón que había conjurado el mismo y que era de un rojo muy brillante, que contrastaba fuertemente con el resto de la sala.

- Llego poco tarde, señoritas. – dijo Draco sonriendo - ¿En qué os puedo ayudar? – Blaise río entre dientes.

- Necesitamos información. – dijo Harry.

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Cualquier cosa. – le contestó – Ubicaciones de los campamentos de los mortífagos, lo fuertes que son, los nombres de sus miembros, el número…

- ¿Me ves como una enciclopedia ambulante de mortífagos?

- Dijiste que Voldemort te había hablado de su Horrocrux. Así que tienes que saber algo útil. – intervino Ron.

- Eso no significa que tenga que decirte nada.

- Ron. – dije, antes de que pudiera hablar - ¿Puedes ir a ver cómo está Ginny?

- Pero si acabas de comprobarlo.

- Ese no es el punto, Weasley. – dijo Blaise.

- ¿Qué, estas intentado deshacerte de mí? – me dijo Ron, mirándome con rabia.

- Te diremos lo que sepamos. – dijo Harry conciliador. Ron resopló y se puso en pie.

- Iré hacerme algo de comer. – dijo, desapareciendo dentro de la cocina.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en Draco, me di cuenta de que se había apoyado en el respaldo del sofá cuando apareció, en ese momento no lo había pensado demasiado, pero su mano aún reposaba allí y no se había movido ni un centímetro. Esperaba que sólo fuera mí impresión.

Vi que miraba el sillón, rojo brillante con disgusto, pero me sorprendió que no hiciera nada para hacerlo desaparecer.

- Malfoy, - le dije - ¿Estas bien? – él sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

- Draco, realmente necesitamos… - comenzó Blaise.

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Mundungus Fletcher está con nosotros, están intentando romper el encantamiento Fidelius bajo tortura. – le interrumpió Draco.

- No… no pueden hacer eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry.

- No lo creo. Pero si lo intentara el mismo Voldemort, no estaría tan seguro, ha conseguido borrar el efecto de los hechizos desmemorizantes, mediante tortura. – recordé lo que me dijeron acerca de una mujer llamada Bertha Jorkins, que trabajó para el ministerio, hacía algún tiempo.

- Por favor, sólo danos algo con lo que trabajar. – le pedí.

- Hoy he oído hablar de Lupin. – me dijo.

- Esta noche es luna llena. – le dije con temor - ¿Qué escuchaste?

- No quería decirlo, porque no tengo demasiada información. Sólo he escuchado que están pensando soltarlo con Greyback esta noche.

- Tenemos que detenerlo, entonces. – dijo Harry inmediatamente.

- Exactamente sólo sé eso, por eso no quería contároslo. – dijo Draco – No tengo ni idea de donde podrían estar.

- ¿No hay nada que _podamos_ utilizar, entonces? – dijo Blaise. Draco suspiró.

- No es así como funciona. No soy más que una fuente de información, que usáis a vuestra voluntad. No lo sé todo. Era por eso que quería ser yo el que iniciara los contactos. De esa manera, no tendría que correr el riesgo en una reunión para nada.

- Eso es mentira, Draco. Tienes que saber algunos lugares a los que podamos atacar. – dijo Blaise.

- Claro, te puedo decir ubicaciones, pero no el número de mortífagos que hay, ni cuáles de ellos son importantes. No os voy a enviar a una batalla a ciegas, espacialmente cuando estáis en inferioridad numérica.

- Ya lo habías pensado. – dijo Harry, ligeramente sorprendido.

- Obviamente. No quiero que esta guerra se alargue más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

- Nos reuniremos con el resto de la orden la semana que viene. – dije - ¿No podrías obtener información válida, para ese entonces?

- No puedo prometer nada. No he tenido misiones o patrullas últimamente.

- Entonces, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – le pregunté.

Tomé nota de que aún no había retirado su mano del respaldo del sillón y aunque parecía completamente cómodo y relajado, ese brazo estaba tenso, como si estuviera sostenido su peso. Algo tenía que haber pasado, no sólo eran ideas mías.

- Preferiría no decirlo. – dijo, evasivamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Harry.

- Podría elegir decírtelo, pero si Voldemort se entera, me torturaría hasta la muerte… o peor.

- Sabemos que estás en peligro. Pero todos lo estamos, Draco. – señaló Blaise.

- Mientras te quedes aquí, técnicamente nadie te puede tocar. – le dijo Draco.

- Pero no siempre estaremos aquí. Todos corremos riesgos. Todos estamos en el mismo bando. – argumentó Blaise.

- Claro. Ahora que estoy de vuestro bando, tendríais que ser estúpidos para no saber que corro mayor riesgo que vosotros, sobre todo al tener que ver a Voldemort a diario.

- Sabemos el riesgo que corres por nosotros y te estamos agradecidos. – dijo Harry – Pero necesitamos algo más de información.

- Bien, - dijo Draco – si realmente necesitáis algo ahora, os puedo decir que es posible que podáis volver a tomar Hogwarts. – los verdes ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

- Explícate.

- Tendréis que esperar a que todos los miembros de la Orden se recuperen. Tenéis los horarios y ubicaciones de los cambios de turno y sé que aún no lo han cambiado, aunque te lo puedo verificar cuando vuelva. Hogwarts no es una prioridad, para él. Sobre todo desde que Dumbledore no está.

- ¿Quién tiene la lista de horarios y cambios de turno? – nos preguntó Blaise.

- La tenía Kingsley, la última vez que la vi. – dijo Harry.

- Así que, lo que sugieres es que lleguemos antes de tiempo a la ubicación de los cambios de turno, incapacitemos y tomemos el lugar de los mortífagos que están esperando el cambio y que luego acabemos con los otros cuando lleguen, ¿no? – le pregunté. Draco asintió.

- Exactamente, será infalible. Sera silencioso, efectivo y sin derramamiento de sangre de vuestro bando.

- _Nuestro_ bando. – le corregí.

- El problema es llegar a los terrenos del colegio y a la ubicación del cambio de turno, sin ser vistos. – dijo Blaise.

- Eso es fácil. Tenemos caminos para las patrullas. Os puedo dar un mapa. – dijo Draco – Puedes duplicarlo tantas veces sea necesario.

- Realmente quiero volver a tomar Hogwarts. – dijo Harry.

- Nuestro hogar lejos del hogar. – dijo Blaise, asintiendo en acuerdo con Harry.

- Era mi único verdadero hogar. – dijo Harry, con una triste mirada en su rostro.

- ¿Ahora estáis satisfechos? – preguntó Draco. Blaise asintió.

- Gracias, compañero.

- Debería irme, entonces. - si no hablaba ahora, él se iría. Y me di cuenta que no quería que se fuera, todavía.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, a solas? – le pregunté. Draco parecía vacilante y me di cuenta de una mirada que se intercambiaron Harry y Blaise – Por favor. – agregué. Finalmente asintió.

- Bien, pero tengo que irme pronto. – dijo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y les dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry y a Blaise, antes de seguirlo. Cerré la puerta y la bloqueé detrás de mí.

- _Muffliato_. – murmuré.

- Si buscabas privacidad, probablemente no deberíamos haber entrado aquí. – comentó, señalando con la cabeza a la figura dormida de Ginny.

- Está dormida y lo estará durante un rato. – dije. Draco se sentó en mí, no, en su cama.

- Así que, ¿Qué querías de mí? – le miré por un momento y decidí ir directa al grano.

- Quiero que me digas que te ha pasado. – Draco sonrió.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me ha pasado algo?

- Pones una pose natural, pero te puedo decir que estas más débil de lo normal. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acabo de oír que me has llamado débil?

- No intentes distraerme.

- No, en serio, es ofensivo. – me dijo, sin dejar de sonreír – Yo no soy débil.

- ¡Draco! No estoy de humor para bromas contigo, ¿de acuerdo? – él suspiró.

- No es gran cosa. No tiene importancia. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no tiene importancia?

Me acerqué unos pasos hacia él y le di un tirón para ponerlo en pie. Draco se agarró a mis brazos para no perder el equilibrio, mientras se balanceaba ligeramente, clavando sus furiosos ojos en los míos.

- ¿Ves? – le espeté - ¡Difícilmente puedes mantenerte en pie por cuenta propia! – él sacudió la cabeza.

- Sólo estoy cansado. – dijo. Coloqué una mano en su mejilla, su piel estaba tan fría...

- Estoy preocupada por ti, Draco. – solo me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato, sin hablar. ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa frustrante mente cerrada? - ¿Draco? – murmuré, tentativamente.

Se alejó y dio unos pasos a mí alrededor.

- Estoy bien, Hermione. – cuando dijo mi nombre por segunda vez, me volvió a embargar una calidez, abrumadora – No es nada que no pueda manejar. – continuó – Deja de preocuparte por mí.

- Tú dijiste, que te preocupabas por mí, ¿no? – le dije dándome la vuelta, para ver que él estaba de espaldas a mí.

- Estabas ahí, ¿no? – contestó - ¿No deberías saberlo?

- Draco, yo… - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se dio la vuelta y me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- No tengo tiempo para esto. – dijo.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, observándolo atentamente. Me incliné ligeramente hacia adelante para besar suavemente su dedo y pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían unos tonos. Agarré su mano entre las mías.

- Sólo iba decir gracias. – le dije.

- ¿Por qué? – me reí.

- ¿Y preguntas por qué? Por salvarme cuando debería haber muerto en el Bosque Prohibido. Por darme esta cadena que claramente esta modificada para protegerme. Por detener a Montague cuando… cuando él…

Había evitado pensar en ello, pero ahora que lo había mencionado, se apoderó de mi ese recuerdo, el crudo terror que me poseyó, la tensión que embargó a mi cuerpo… todo eso salió de repente a la superficie y me voz se quebró.

Entonces, me vi envuelta por sus brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Muchas, muchas gracias. – susurré contra su camisa.

Me apreté suavemente contra él y luego me liberó. Me incliné hacia adelante para rozar sus labios, pero tan pronto como entré en contacto con esos suaves y lisos labios, sus manos me agarraron por los hombros y me empujaron ligeramente hacia atrás.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. – me dijo con voz tensa. Sacudí la cabeza.

Él no podía controlar mis emociones. No me importaba si pensaba que estaba actuando sólo por gratitud. Eso era lo que quería, y no estaba tan segura que fuera agradecimiento.

Alejé sus manos de mis hombros, lo cogí por la parte delantera de su blanca y limpia camisa, y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Cuando él seguía tan obstinadamente sin corresponderme, deslicé mi lengua sobre sus labios intentado hacer que abriera la boca. En cambio, a mi pesar, empezó a retroceder.

No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Me colgué a él, sus intentos de alejarme eran completamente débiles. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, pero tropezamos y nos caímos los dos de bruces contra el suelo.

- Joder… - se quejó.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté, bajándome de encima suyo y poniéndome en pie.

Todavía estaba tendido en el suelo, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, era la viva imagen del dolor reprimido. Inmediatamente lamenté, haber elegido esa noche para ser tan agresiva con él. Claramente no estaba bien. ¿Por qué era tan imprudente? ¿En que pensaba? Le extendí la mano.

- Lo siento mucho. – le dije, arrepentida. Se sentó, haciendo caso omiso de mi mano extendida.

- ¡Naree! – vociferó.

- Draco, ¿A qué le tienes…

Naree apareció con un fuerte crack. Miré hacia Ginny y me sentí aliviada al ver que seguía dormida.

- Naree le dijo al amo que no debía ir a ninguna parte. – dijo el elfo doméstico – Pero el amo no escuchó a Naree.

- Calla y llévame de vuelta. – le dijo, con los dientes apretados.

- No, espera un minuto. ¿Qué te pasa? – le exigí.

- ¡Naree, _ahora_!

Naree, agarró del brazo a Draco y se desvanecieron.

Maldije en voz alta y me senté en la cama, intentado pensar que era lo que le podría haber pasado. No entendía porque no me decía nada, ¿Él tenía permitido salvar mi vida, y yo no podía hacer nada por él? De alguna manera, no me parecía justo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando logré calmarme, volví a la sala de estar, los chicos aun no sabían que Draco se había ido.

- ¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó Blaise.

- Se ha ido. – dije – Me dijo que tenía que irse.

- Debemos avisar a Kingsley y a McGonagall, sobre el plan de Hogwarts. – dijo Harry.

- Todavía no. – dijo Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza – Debemos esperar a tener toda la información, Draco aún nos tiene que dar el mapa con las rutas de las patrullas. – Harry asintió.

- Buena idea. - se volvió hacia mí - ¿Está Ginny despierta? – sacudí la cabeza.

- No, no, creo.

- Iré a sentarme a su lado, de todos modos. – dijo.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi cama está noche. – le ofrecí – Yo puedo dormir, aquí, en el sofá.

- No vas a dormir en el sofá. Puedes dormir en mi cama, si vas a dejarme la tuya. – Blaise soltó una risita.

- Si, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en Weasley. – sonreí.

- En él confío. En ti no tanto.

- Oh, eso duele.

- ¿Seguro que no hay nada entre vosotros? – preguntó Harry, alternando la mirada entre los dos.

- Obviamente, estamos locamente enamorados. – dijo Blaise, burlón. Harry soltó una risotada.

- En serio, Blaise. No estoy demente. Eres un gran tipo y Hermione se merece eso.

- Basta, Harry. En realidad no hay nada entre nosotros. – le dije.

- Tendré buen cuidado de ella. – dijo Blaise, cogiéndome y poniéndome a su lado.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Ginny.

- Lo apruebo. – dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Cuando ya no estaba a la vista, le solté un puñetazo a Blaise en el hombro.

-¡Ay! Eres muy violenta. – se quejó.

- Tienes que dejar de bromear sobre eso. – Blaise compuso un puchero, muy adorable.

- Pero pensé que esto era amor verdadero, de los de para siempre jamás. – hice el mejor intento para devolverle una mirada de severidad, pero me era imposible mantener una cara seria, viendo la expresión de su rostro, así que acabé estallando en carcajadas – Si, muy bien. Regocíjate en mi dolor. Eso es todo lo bueno que soy para ti. – dijo, aun haciendo pucheros. Di un paso hacia adelante para darle un abrazo.

- Realmente, eres el mejor, ¿lo sabias? – sus brazos me rodearon.

- Por supuesto, que lo sabía. – dijo – Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta. - Le di un suave golpe en el pecho, pero no pude contener la risa.

- Estas tan pagado de ti mismo.

- Ese soy yo.

Me alejé de Blaise y fui a sentarme en el sofá. Justo cuando me senté, salía Ron de la cocina.

- ¿Por fin, se ha ido Malfoy? – preguntó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿No podrías ser menos grosero con él? – me miraba como si me acabara de salir una segunda cabeza.

- ¡Es Malfoy!

- Ya lo has dicho como una docena de veces. Eso no quiere decir nada, Ron. – le espeté.

- Sinceramente, deberías empezar a superarlo. Incluso Harry confía en él. – dijo Blaise.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y volvió a meterse en la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Bueno, es un caso perdido, si es que alguna vez hubo uno. – comentó Blaise. Sacudí la cabeza.

- Creo que me voy a ir a la cama. – Blaise sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Quieres que me una a ti?

- No, cuando sonríes de esa manera. – le dije, sonriendo con burla.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la habitación de los chicos. Escuché las suaves pisadas de Blaise siguiéndome.

- Harry y Weasley, intentaron cambiar el color de las paredes, pero no cambiaba. – dijo Blaise, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me senté en la cama de en medio, ya que sabía que Blaise y Ron estarían lo más alejados posibles, así que debía ser la de Harry. Así de maduros eran…

- Ha sido un largo día. – comentó Blaise. Asentí en acuerdo con él y me metí bajo las mantas.

- Buenas noches, Blaise.

En cuanto cerré los ojos, noté como las mantas se levantaban. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me volteé para ver a Blaise metiéndose en mi cama.

- ¡Blaise, fuera!

Empezó a reírse y me escapé por el otro lado de la cama, antes de que pudiera atraparme.

- Maldita sea, Harry es bueno conjurando colchones. – remarcó – Es mucho más blandito que el mío. Creo que me voy a quedar aquí.

- Blaise, levántate.

- No, no, creo. Sin embargo, puedes quedarte en mi cama. – dijo sonriendo.

Suspirando rodeé de la cama de Harry para meterme en la de Blaise, que obviamente era la que tenía las mantas verdes. Cundo me deslicé bajo las mantas y me tumbé para estar más cómoda, noté que realmente este colchón era más firme que el de Harry.

Bostecé y saqué la cara hasta la barbilla de las sabanas, me acurruqué de lado y cerré los ojos lista para dormir.

¿Qué le habría pasado a Draco? Tenía que averiguarlo. Mañana llamaría a Naree… estaba segura que así sería más fácil. Aspiré aire profundamente, y el familiar aroma de Blaise tuvo un efecto reconfortante en mí.

- Buenas noches, Hermione. – le escuché decir a Blaise. Sonreí.

- Buenas noches, Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora original: <strong>En caso de que alguien se lo esté preguntando, Mundungus desveló tres sitios: Grimmauld Place, el Refugio y la casa de Tonks. Era guardián secreto de dos de ellos Grimmauld y el Refugio, debido a que Dumbledore y el señor Weasley están muertos. En cuanto a la casa de Tonks, el guardián secreto puede comunicar la ubicación mediante la escritura, por lo que se da a entender que Mundungus consiguió un papel o algo donde estuviera escrita la dirección de la casa y así entregárselo a los mortífagos.

**¿Qué os a parecido? A mi me encanta, y me encanta Draco y Hermione y Blaise y Naree y Harry... menos Ron... xD**

**Disfrutad del día y mañana si me escapo, subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero será por la tarde si lo hago ;) bueno ya veremos...**

**Besitos gordis(L)**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** JAAJAJ si me imaginaba que alguna pensaría que ya le habían cogido... Pues no, Voldemort le tiene preparado un entrenamiento que ni Hercules... Esa serpiente rastrera es de lo peor, creo que hasta disfruta de que falle Draco... A ver si se deshacen de el de una vez por todas, joder que es un gran grano en el culo, que se muera ya el puto pesado... xD Supongo que el miedo que inspira es más fuerte que su estatus de sangre, los tiene a todos acojonados, el calvo sin nariz este... creo que el café me ha dejado un poco alterada... ajajajja ¿Qué te a parecido el breve reencuentro? a mi me hizo mucha gracia, ajajaja pobre Draco... ya dentro de poco veremos como consigue la daga... Bueno guapísima intentaré publicar mañana, a ver si saco un hueco! Besitos y dice mi prima que eres genial por acordarte de ella y que te manda un beso gigante! ^^

**SALESIA:** Bueno pues me alegra que te viniera bien que fuera cortito jeje ^^ y espero que todo te este yendo bien en ese viaje de negocios ;) Si, Voldy se está pasando con Draco, pero que se piensa que es su juguete de Navidad, ni los SEAL's ni Hercules, podrían con ese entrenamiento... que ganas tengo de que le den su merecido al calvo ese... Y si como ves en este capítulo a él también le preocupa que Voldemort pueda ver algo en su mente en esos momentos donde lo tiene por los suelos... Ya pero el pobre no puede casi ni moverse... esa daga va a tener que esperar un poco más ;) Bueno que vaya todo genial allí donde estés y nos vemos pronto ^^ intentaré que sea mañana, lo prometo! *-*

**Miri:** Hola! Sii, este Voldemort es un jodido sádico hijo de p**, yo creo que hasta disfruta de ver como Draco falla... ni un Jedi superaría el entrenamiento... pobre Draco... y encima es el que lo hace todo, tanto para un bando como para el otro, tiene que estar saturado xD Si, ya os dije que el tema del taridor no acababa con Mundungus, que parecía muy sencillo ajaja pero no, la autora lo tiene todo muy bien montado... vais a FLIPAR JAJAJ y ya no digo más. Aun quedan unos capítulos para ver esa daga, no muchos por eso ^^ ¿Qué te a parecido el breve reencuentro? a mí me hizo mucha gracia jajaja pobre Draco... ;) Blaise es el mejor, si no fuera por Draco sería mi favorito, lo adoro (L) Sii a mi me encanta la frase que dice Draco que en esos momentos la muerte se le hizo una realidad y en consecuencia también la vida, y que de ahí comenzó a ver las cosas de manera diferente (L) puede ser mas mono? DIosssss LO AMO... JAJAJAJ Gracias por desearme suerte en esas (maravillosas) cuatro preguntas... xD mañana me pasaré el día estudiando, pero intentaré sacar un hueco para colgar el siguiente capítulo, ya veremos... ;) Yo también te mando fuerzas para tus estudios y para esa Farma que parece ser el Voldemort de las materias xD y no te preocupes por el review jajaja que vaya bien en ese trabajo en la UNI! Besistos!

**Saki:** Si... esta vez ni Hercules podría hacerlo ajajja como se pasa el sádico cabrón de Voldemort... pobre Draco, esta reventado... Y veremos que pasa con Ron si miente y si es el traidor ;) Si, Draco se queda paralizado y tiene una regresión hasta los cuatro años... Yo habría matado a Lucius solo por hacerle sentir eso a Draco... Espero que te esté yendo todo bien ;) con el yogurin y todo! Un beszao guapa que tengas un maravilloso día!


	49. Capítulo 49 D

**Holaa xiquis!**

**Casi llegamos al ecuador de la historia. Agarraos que ahora empieza de verdad la historia ;P**

**Me he escapado un rato para poder subiros el capítulo, que ya que mañana es el día del examen y seguro que no voy a poder pasarme por aquí :( Así que espero que disfrutéis del capítulo ;)**

**A leer.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 49 (Draco) <strong>

- Así que, ¿Qué querías de mí?

Me senté en la cama aliviado de descansar las piernas. Pensé que me derrumbaría ahí mismo. Llegar hasta allí me había tomado demasiada fuerza. Debería haberle pedido a Naree que me trajera. No me quería imaginar lo que me costaría volver a la mansión.

- Quiero que me digas que te ha pasado. – me dijo. La miré y le sonreí burlonamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me ha pasado algo?

- Pones una pose natural, pero te puedo decir que estas más débil de lo normal. ¿Por qué? - ¿era tan obvio?

- ¿Acabo de oír que me has llamado débil? – le dije, evitando su pregunta.

- No intentes distraerme. – dijo, con impaciencia.

- No, en serio, es ofensivo. –le contesté, sin dejar de sonreír – Yo no soy débil.

- ¡Draco! – estalló - No estoy de humor para bromas contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Su irritada mirada me molestó más de lo debido, pero luché contra las ganas de decirle todo lo que quería saber. No necesitaba saber nada acerca de mi "formación", nadie más lo sabía, y si se descubriera, inmediatamente se sabría que yo era el traidor.

No, no dejaré que me atraparan nuevamente. No volvería a suceder.

- No es gran cosa. – le dije - No tiene importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no tiene importancia?

Se acercó a mí, me agarró de los brazos y prácticamente me lanzó, para que me pusiera en pie. Me tambaleé para no perder el equilibro, aunque tuve que agarrarme firmemente a sus brazos para mantenerme en pie. La fulminé con la mirada. ¿Qué coño estaba intentando hacer?

- ¿Ves? – dijo, como si hubiera demostrado su punto - ¡Difícilmente puedes mantenerte en pie por cuenta propia!

Bien, supongo que ahí había demostrado su punto. La única estrategia que me quedaba era negarlo y negarlo.

- Sólo estoy cansado. – le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella colocó su mano en mi mejilla y luché contra el impulso de ahuecar mi cara contra su palma.

- Estoy preocupada por ti, Draco. – dijo en voz baja.

Joder. Casi preferiría que volviera a tratarme con indiferencia, o incluso con desprecio. Esta nueva preocupación hacia mi seguridad, sólo hacía que acrecentar mi atracción por ella. Y ahora que Voldemort quiera verme constantemente, tenía que ir aun con más cuidado que antes. Era fuerte, excepto con todos los asuntos relacionados con ella, lo que significaba que debía minimizar al máximo mi interacción con Hermione.

Tal vez, no debería haberle admitido mis sentimientos. Si le hubiera dicho que no me importaba una mierda, tal vez ella ahora no estaría tan preocupada.

- ¿Draco? – me llamó, devolviéndome a la tierra. Me alejé unos pasos de ella, rodeándola.

- Estoy bien, Hermione. – le dije a la puerta de mi dormitorio – No es nada que no pueda manejar. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

- Tú dijiste, que te preocupabas por mí, ¿no? – la escuché decir.

¿Es que se sentía insegura o intentaba demostrar otro punto? Decidí no darle una respuesta directa, para que no tergiversara mis palabras.

- Estabas ahí, ¿no? ¿No deberías saberlo?

- Draco, yo…

Me dirigí hacia ella de forma rápida y le puse un dedo sobre los labios, para que dejara de hablar. No quería que dijera que estaba desarrollando algún tipo de sentimiento por mí. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era jodida esperanza burbujeando en mi pecho. No concebía peor distracción en el mundo y no podía distraerme.

- No tengo tiempo para esto. – le contesté.

Sus ojos se anclaron a los míos y casi deseé retirar mi mano. Podía decir que su mente había decidido hacer algo, había algo determinante en su mirada, pero no sabía que era lo que iba hacer.

Pero hizo algo que me dejó totalmente sorprendido. Besó mi dedo.

Un rayo de electricidad, viajó de mi dedo, directamente hasta mi corazón y no pude apartar la mirada de la suya. Fugazmente me pregunté si podría ver a través de mi alma.

Entonces, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de la mía. Eran tan suaves y cálidas. Supuse que eso era típico de Hermione, suave y cálida. Me regañé a mí mismo. Debía parar de referirme a ella como Hermione. Tenía que empezar a esconder cada mención a ella, o cometer un desliz sería fácil.

- Sólo iba decir gracias. – me dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – ella empezó a reírse ligeramente antes de responder.

- ¿Y preguntas por qué? Por salvarme cuando debería haber muerto en el Bosque Prohibido. - ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de eso? Nunca había dicho ni una palabra al respecto. ¿Habría reconocido mi máscara? - Por darme esta cadena que claramente esta modificada para protegerme. – continuó - Por detener a Montague cuando… cuando él…

Su voz se quebró y yo suspiré. Claramente estaba traumatizada por lo que podría haber ocurrido. Sintiendo que necesitaba consuelo, la rodeé con mis brazos.

- Muchas, muchas gracias. – me susurró.

Me dolía que lo único que tuviera fuera su gratitud. Un vez hubiera pasado, todo volvería a la normalidad, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque supongo que tendríamos un trato más civilizado hacia él otro.

Se apretó suavemente contra mi pecho, y yo la liberé, dejando que mis brazos cayeran a mis costados, esperando que ella retrocediera, pero en cambio, se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

_¡Joder!_

La agarré inmediatamente por los hombros, para alejarla un poco de mí.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y de un tirón me apartó las manos de sus hombros. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan jodidamente débil en este momento? De repente sus labios estaban apretados contra los míos, y sentí la celestial sensación que siempre me embargaba cuando me besaba.

No, no, no. Los recuerdos que generarían este momento y el inmenso sentimiento de felicidad, iba a ser muy difícil de escondérselos a Voldemort, si en algún momento me pillaba despistado y les echaba un vistazo. Cuando pasó su lengua por mis labios, mi mente pareció aclararse un poco e intenté alejarla, pero ella se acercó un paso más apretándose contra mí y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, para evitar que escapara. Intenté alejarla con más fuerza, pero mi estado estaba lamentablemente debilitado y no podía luchar contra su fuerza y verdaderamente, tampoco quería alejarme.

_Joder, soy patético…_

Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarme, pero al no soltarme y poner un poco más de peso en mi, mis rodillas se doblaron y nos estrellamos pesadamente contra el suelo.

_Joder…_

Ella inmediatamente se puso en pie.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó. Voldemort _tenía _que estar mintiendo cuando dijo que todo el dolor estaba en la mente. ¡Claramente el dolor que estaba sintiendo no estaba solo en mi mente! Jodida mierda… - Lo siento mucho. – finalizó con voz baja.

Poco a poco me senté y demasiado tarde me di cuenta que ella me estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarme, pero finalmente estaba bien no haber aceptado su ayuda. Había rezado para que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos, pero justo ahora, Voldemort decidía que me quería tener a su lado más a menudo.

Mi puta suerte.

- ¡Naree! – vociferé, con voz ronca.

- Draco, ¿A qué le tienes… - empezó a preguntar Granger, pero entonces apareció Naree.

- Naree le dijo al amo que no debía ir a ninguna parte. – me reprendió – Pero el amo no escuchó a Naree.

- Calla y llévame de vuelta. – le gruñí, con los dientes apretados.

- No, espera un minuto. – protestó Granger - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Naree, _ahora_!

Mi orden directa le obligó a envolver su pequeña mano en mi muñeca y un segundo después estábamos en mi habitación de la mansión. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Naree, me levitó y me colocó sobre la cama.

- Por favor, deja que Naree cuide del amo. – murmuró.

- Sólo necesito dormir profundamente. – le contesté.

El sueño natural era la mejor manera de recuperarse de un sobreesfuerzo, siempre y cuando no hubieras ido demasiado lejos.

- Pero una noche de sueño no será suficiente para que el amo se recupere. Especialmente si el amo espera volver a ver al Señor Oscuro mañana por la noche. – protestó Naree.

Cerré los ojos.

- Haz lo que puedas, entonces.

* * *

><p>La habitación volvía a ser más brillante de lo común. Pero sin duda, era mi habitación. Agité la mano y las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse.<p>

Me incorporé, me sentía mucho mejor. Me pregunté que me habría hecho Naree.

Giré la cabeza a la izquierda y me congelé sorprendido, sentada en un sillón frente a la cama, estaba mi tía Bella, dormida. Parecía que había caído dormida, mientras me vigilaba.

De repente, como si hubiera notado que estaba despierto, se movió y me miró.

- Ah, Draco. – dijo - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Genial. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Ese maldito elfo tuyo, no me dejaba en paz hasta que vine.

- Yo no le dije que…

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Me dijo que habías vuelto mucho más débil, de lo que nunca lo habías estado, después de una sesión. – dijo Bellatrix - ¿Qué está intentando enseñarte el Señor Oscuro? – sacudí la cabeza.

- Sabes que no te puedo contestar a eso. – mi tía frunció el ceño.

- No debe ser nada fácil. Conozco tus habilidades, no me imagino que podría agotarte de esa manera. Ahora… ¿Dónde está tu varita?

- No la tengo. Él se la ha quedado. – inmediatamente, parecía preocupada.

- No crees que está planeando matarte, ¿no? – sacudí la cabeza – Puedes llegar a morir de sobreesfuerzo. – finalizó.

- Lo sé. Aunque creo que ya estaría muerto si esa fuese su intención.

- Quizás. – no parecía muy convencida. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme que ella pensara que Voldemort tenía intención de matarme, aunque seguía siendo peligroso estar al lado de Voldemort, independientemente de si quería tu cabeza o no - Bueno, entonces – dijo, poniéndose en pie – espero que te ganes que te devuelva la varita pronto.

- Gracias, tía Bella.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero a mitad de camino se dio la vuelta.

- Ah, y he de advertirte…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Draco! – graznó una familiar voz - ¡Escuché que estabas herido!

Astoria Greengrass. Jodidamente lo que necesitaba.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienes. – dijo, tía Bella – Ya no importa.

Casi me reí. Pensé que su advertencia iba a ser de algo más peligroso y potencialmente mortal. ¿Sólo iba a avisarme por _Astoria_?

- ¿No sabes llamar? – dijo tía Bella, dirigiéndose a Astoria – Tus padres dijeron que eras una dama. – Astoria se ruborizó.

- Lo siento, tía Bella.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que podías llamarme "tía Bella"? Sí por mi fuera, esas dos palabras no volverían a salir dos veces por tu boca.

- L-l-lo siento.

Bella resopló, pero no le contesto, en cambio se dirigió hacia la salida. Cuando pasó detrás de Astoria se dio la vuelta y me guiñó un ojo.

Por Morgana, si Potter o la comadreja, o cualquiera de la Orden, la viera ahora… me podía imaginar sus caras, ante tal gesto de la malvada Bellatrix Lestrange. Como una vez dijo el Señor Oscuro, aún quedaba una mujer en algún lugar de ese monstruo que era mi tía.

Astoria se sentó en el borde de mi cama, y una pequeña molestia se instaló en el centro de mi pecho.

- Draco, estas muy pálido.

- Siempre estoy pálido. – le dije, desinteresadamente.

- Más pálido que de costumbre, quiero decir. ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

- He estado mejor.

- Quiero ayudarte.

- Gracias por la intención, pero no puedes. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Astoria?

- Seguramente te lo dijeron, tus padres me han invitado a pasar unos días por aquí. – dijo – Mis padres estaban encantados de oír hablar de eso.

- ¿Unos días? – repetí.

- Sí, para que nos acostumbremos el uno al otro. – soltó con toda naturalidad.

- No me voy a casar contigo. – pareció confundida durante un momento.

- Pero… pero tú… – empezó – Tú padre dijo…

- Me importa una mierda lo que diga _mi padre_. – Astoria estaba claramente, conmocionada.

- ¿Draco, como puedes decir eso? Como hijos, debemos respetar los deseos de nuestros padres.

- ¿Y negar los nuestros? A la mierda, no lo haré.

- No te… gusto. ¿Es eso?

¿Realmente era tan estúpida? ¿Cuándo, de los muchos años que nos conocemos, había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella? ¡Joder!

- No estoy interesado en ti. – le dije sin rodeos – Y nunca lo haré. Pensé que lo había dejado claro hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero puedes aprender a interesarte por mí. – dijo – Estaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

- No, no lo estaremos. No puedes hacer que me case contigo.

- No tengo que hacer nada. Es tu padre el que lo hará.

- No si puedo evitarlo.

- ¿De verdad me odias tanto? – Astoria parecía un poco dolida.

- No te odio. – decidí – Pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo en casarme contigo.

- ¿Si no me odias, por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

- No quiero hacerlo. No se necesita tener más razones.

- Por supuesto que sí. – insistió – Tiene que haber una razón.

De repente, se me ocurrió una viable solución para mi actual dilema sobre cómo recuperar la daga de los Peverell.

- ¿Me prestas tu varita? – le pregunté.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó, sorprendida por el súbito cambio de tema.

- Tengo algo que hacer. Sólo me tomará unos pocos minutos. – le contesté.

- Está bien. – dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacando la varita.

Ya no había duda de ello, era más estúpida que un burro.

En cuanto su varita llegó a mi mano, la apunté con ella y la silencié. A medida que fue entrando en pánico, le lancé un _Petrificus Totalus _y cayó al suelo.

Apunté hacia la puerta para sellarla.

Sólo debería necesitar unos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaa, es una putada dejar el capítulo así, pero es elizaye la que marca la pauta... jajaja pobre echándole la culpa...<strong>

**A ver si mañana cuando vuelva del examen por la tarde tengo animo y cuelgo el capítulo, si no el domingo a primera hora... prometido ^^**

**Espero que tengáis una noche de viernes fantástica y un mejor sábado ;)**

**Besitos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona: **JAJAJAJa si pero cuando tomó café me altero demasiado y mi boca empieza a soltar perlitas xD Pero obviamente se ha ganado ese odio visceral que le tiene la gente, este Voldy... no se a lo mejor con más simpatía ganaba gente más fiel... es una teoría... xD JAJAJAJ si Ron culpable de ser idiota lo es seguro... de eso no hay duda... lo otro ya lo iremos sabiendo poco a poco... ;) Si ya ves como está en este capítulo Draco... no puede con su alma... y el encuentro sólo es para dejaros con ganas de más jajaja si no se acabaría la magia ;P Hoy no voy a contestar muy elaboradamente ya que ahora me voy a la ducha y a seguir estudiando... Espero que tengas un viernes fantástico guapa! Besos!

**Rosy Fdz:** Uoo no pasa nada lo más importante son los estudios, que hay que construir el futuro! ^^ Así que animo! En este capítulo puedes ver lo que piensa Draco, no quiere tener muchos recuerdos recientes, por si Voldy le pilla... xD JAJAJ también adoro a Blaise, yo también me lo llevaría a casa! *-* Bueno para llegar a lo del traidor aún queda un poco.. ya veremos que pasa ;) Espero que disfrutes de capítulo y del viernes! Besitos!

**SALESIA:** Joeer que paliza... Espero que no estuviera muy lejos de donde vives... Y menos mal que ibas a dejar un review corto... jajaja me encantas (L) Sii, Hermione está empezando a leer a Draco, al menos gestualmente... y Draco tiene miedo de generar recuerdos, para que Voldy no le pille... esta jodido el pobre... JAjajaj Si la maldición de Ginny es jodida, si le hubiera dado al pelirrojo inútil, habría quedado fuera de combate unos días... una lastima xD Si tampoco tiene mucha educación, el pelirrojo no se se creerá que por ayudar a la Orden la casa de Draco ya es de ellos o algo... menudo imbécil... jajaja Espero que tengas un día genial y que hayas podido descansar de ese viaje exprés... ;) Besazos guapa!


	50. Capítulo 50 H

**Hemos llegado a la mitad del Fic! ^^ UEEEE estoy muy feliz de haber revivido está aventura con vosotras, muchas gracias. También muchas gracias a ELIZAYE por haber creado esta maravillosa historia, la adoro (L)**

**Para las que me habéis deseado suerte en el examen, muchísimas gracias, me fue bien, pero tenían la calefacción tan fuerte que al salir tenia tanto dolor de cabeza que al salir de allí sólo me apeteció no hacer nada... xD ni que estuviéramos en Siberia... creo que querían que suspendiéramos.. xD menos mal que sólo tenía que hacer una parte... si no no sobrevivo... xD**

**En fin, os dejo con el capítulo, es algo cortito, pero mañana más!**

**A leer.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 50 (Hermione)<strong>

Estaba acuclillada al lado de una planta de hojas gigantes. Aparté dos de esas aspas que se interponían en mi camino.

¡Ajá, ahí estaba! Una pequeña raíz blanca, que sobresalía de la tierra.

Con una mano enguantada, suavemente tiré de ella para liberarla. A muy pocos centímetros de distancia, divisé otra raíz y también la recogí.

Dos sería suficiente para elaborar la poción, estaba haciendo una de entumecimiento para Ginny, para cuando el hechizo de la señora Pomfrey se desvaneciera, así podríamos seguir adormeciendo su cuerpo. Llevaría algún tiempo que los órganos menos vitales recuperaran sus funciones al cien por cien y se suponía que el proceso era igual de doloroso.

Le eché un vistazo a la casita. Estaba sola en el jardín en ese momento. ¿Qué mejor momento para convocar a Naree y preguntarle acerca de Draco?

Le llamé y el elfo apareció rápidamente.

- Naree, ¿Draco, está bien? – le pregunté inmediatamente.

- El amo se está recuperando.

- ¿De qué? – Naree frunció el ceño.

- ¿La señorita Granger no lo sabe? Si el amo no le dijo nada a la señorita, tal vez, Naree no debería contárselo.

- No tuvo tiempo de contármelo, eso es todo. Por favor, dime lo que le pasó.

- Naree no lo sabe. – dijo con una triste expresión – Normalmente el amo llega a casa cansado, pero por lo demás, saludable. Anoche el amo estaba peligrosamente débil debido al sobreesfuerzo.

- ¿Sobreesfuerzo? – repetí.

Había leído algo sobre eso, pero como sólo había chapuceado en la magia sin varita, no le había dado demasiada importancia.

Naree malinterpretó mi repetición a su pregunta como si le estuviera preguntando que era el sobreesfuerzo y me dio una breve descripción.

- Los magos tienen cantidades limitadas de poder que pueden recurrir a usar sin varita, aumenta con la práctica. El sobreesfuerzo es lo que ocurre cuando se utiliza más magia de la que el mago dispone. – explicó – Los elfos no tienen esas limitaciones.

- Sí, gracias. – le dije - ¿De dónde dijiste que venía antes de volver a casa?

- De una reunión con el Señor Oscuro. - me mordí el labio - ¿Pasa algo malo, señorita Granger? – preguntó Naree con inquietud. Sacudí la cabeza.

- No, nada.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta de atrás y de ella salió Blaise.

- ¿Cuánto rato te puede llevar encontrar unas raíces? – al ver a Naree, añadió – Oh, Naree, encantado de volver a verte.

- Igualmente, amo Blaise.

- Naree, me preguntaba si podrías traerme algún libro referente a la magia oscura, más tarde. – le dije – Uno de la biblioteca de la mansión, ¿por favor?

- Oh, a Naree no le gusta cómo suena eso.

- Pero trajiste, Hogwarts: Una historia, la última vez, ¿no? – señalé – Estoy segura que nadie se dará cuenta que solo falta un libro.

- Bien, Naree, volverá con un libro para la señorita Granger.

- Gracias.

Naree, compuso una deslumbrante sonrisa, antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Qué le estabas preguntando? – me dijo Blaise.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le estaba preguntando algo?

Caminé pasándole de largo hacia la pequeña casita y me dirigí a la cocina, pero Blaise me siguió y cerró la puerta.

- _Muffliato._ – murmuró.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le pregunté, poniendo las raíces en una tabla de cortar limpia.

- Privacidad. – me contestó – Podrías decirme que te ronda por la mente, sabes que podría ayudarte.

- No hay nada rondando mi mente. – le contesté.

Las raíces debían ser aplastadas por el lado de la hoja de… abrí uno de los cajones encontrándome un cuchillo.

- Eres una mentirosa asquerosa, ¿lo sabias? – me dijo Blaise, casualmente.

Presioné la parte plana de la hoja con fuerza en la primera raíz, pero al presionar, noté que estaba más endurecida que antes. Fruncí el ceño.

- No estoy mintiendo. – le dije distraídamente, mientras presionaba con más fuerza la raíz. – No hay nada…

- Es Draco, ¿no es así?

Presioné varias veces la raíz, con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero parecía que cada vez se endurecía más.

- ¿Qué tiene _él_, que ver con esto?

- Vamos, Hermione. – dijo – No puedes seguir negándolo. Lo sabes.

Empecé a golpear la maldita raíz de manera constante, no me iba a rendir contra un pequeño órgano blanco, de una asquerosa planta.

- Y, ¿Qué es eso, que estas tan seguro, que sé?

- Hermione, no me trates de tonto. – me dijo.

Intenté aumentar la fuerza de mis golpes, pero ya no tenía más fuerza. En Hogwarts siempre usábamos las raíces de higuera de Abisinia, que ya habían sido convertidas en polvo para nosotros, ahora empezaba a entender por qué. Presionaba con fuerza, pero no podía hacerle nada. Blaise suspiró.

- Deja que te ayude.

¿Cómo esperaba ayudarme con Draco?

- Estoy bien. – le contesté.

- Hablaba de ayudarte con la raíz. – dijo.

_Oh. _Detuve los infructuosos golpes, le pasé el cuchillo y empujé la tabla de cortar hacia él. Presionó, con fuerza hacia abajo una sola vez y se formó una grieta.

- ¿Cómo… - murmuré.

Blaise sonrió y se aclaró la garganta. Cuando habló lo hizo en un tono muy profundo, cavernícola.

- Soy un hombre fuerte y grande. Grandes cosas puedo aplastar.

Me reí de él, no tenía precio ver a Blaise, un chico refinado y de alta cuna, hablando como un hombre de las cavernas.

- Ah, ahí está. – dijo, hablando con su tono normal.

- ¿El que está ahí?

- Tu sonrisa. Has estado muy seria toda la mañana. – puse los ojos en blanco.

- Y, ¿Por qué esté seria, piensas que algo va mal?

- Oh, no. Es mucho más que eso. Años de experiencia, por ejemplo. – dijo volviendo a presionar con el cuchillo, haciendo otra grieta en la raíz.

Suspiré y me recosté en la encimera de detrás de mí, mirando como Blaise aplastaba las raíces. Cuando a la primera raíz se le formaron más grietas, empezó a desmenuzarse y empezó a trabajar con la segunda. Finalmente teníamos dos pequeños montoncitos de polvo fino y blanco.

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Blaise.

- Estabas en pociones conmigo, Blaise. Tienes que saberlo.

- Eso fue hace cuatro años, Hermione. ¿De verdad esperas que recuerde algo?

- Sí. – Blaise soltó una risotada.

- Si me equivoco, es tu amiga quien pagaría el pato. ¿No crees que deberías prestar más atención? – sonreí.

- Bien, asumiré el control, pero sólo para no que no te avergüences a ti mismo.

- Que amable por tu parte. – dijo, dando marcha atrás.

Señalé con la varita hacia el caldero, que se fue llenando hasta la mitad de agua, donde flotaban unas hierbas que habíamos puesto previamente, y murmuré.

- _Incendio_.

Un pequeño fuego se encendió debajo del caldero y empecé e echar el polvo de las raíces, lentamente, revolviendo el contenido cuidadosamente.

Entonces, recordé algo.

- Blaise…

- ¿Qué?

- Te pedí que averiguaras la identidad del mortífago que me salvó, pero nunca me dijiste nada.

Viendo que no me contestaba, me giré para echarle un vistazo, encontrándome con que me estaba escudriñando. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y él sonrió con tristeza.

- Así qué, ¿ya sabes quién es? – volví a dirigir mi atención a la poción - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que los sabes? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerlo en secreto? – le espeté. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué me ocultaría deliberadamente esa información?

- Lo supe tan pronto lo vi en Godric's Hollow.

- ¿Lo sabias desde hace tanto tiempo y no has dicho ni una palabra?

- ¿Estas enfadada?

- Un poco, sí. Dijiste que me lo harías saber tan pronto lo supieras.

- No era mi secreto. Draco sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

- Pero me dijiste…

- Sí, sí, lo sé y lo siento. Pero sinceramente ¿Qué habrías hecho si te lo hubiera dicho?

- Esa no es la cuestión en este momento. – le dije – Me dijiste que tú lo buscarías para mí y que me lo dirías tan pronto como lo supieras. Y ahora me dices que has estado callado desde… bueno, más o menos desde el principio.

De repente, escuché un fuerte silbido detrás de mí, me giré a tiempo de ver una gran nube de humo verde, saliendo de la poción. Eché un vistazo dentro del caldero y vi que la mezcla se había vuelto extremadamente viscosa. Unas espesas burbujas se formaban en la superficie. Maldije en voz baja.

- Esta se ha arruinado. - apagué el fuego de debajo del caldero, y me di la vuelta para apoyarme en la encimera de enfrente.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero tú vives de acuerdo a un montón de principios, ¿no? Pues yo también. Si él hubiera querido que lo supieras te lo habría dicho él mismo. A parte, él mantuvo en secreto su interés por ti, durante años antes de irnos de Hogwarts. - Dijo Blaise.

- ¿_Años_?

¿_Antes _de irse de Hogwarts?

Blaise suspiró.

- Mierda. Él no te ha dicho eso, ¿verdad?

- ¿Años? – volví a repetir - ¿Años, Blaise? Cuándo…

- No lo sé, Hermione. No me di cuenta hasta final, de nuestro quinto año, pero sospecho que venía sucediendo desde hacía un tiempo. – dijo y volvió a suspirar de nuevo – Draco va a matarme.

- Quinto año… por Merlín…

No había tenido ni la menor idea. Ese año había estado tan despectivo como siempre, incluso más si cabe, con su nuevo puesto en la Brigada Inquisitorial. Si Blaise decía la verdad, entonces Draco, era muy bueno enmascarando sus sentimientos. Realmente, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – le pregunté. Blaise me sonrió como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? ¿Y cuánto he llegado a conocerte?

- Oh… bien.

- Draco y yo crecimos juntos. Éramos como hermanos.

- Supongo, que entonces te perdono por mantener en secreto lo del Bosque Prohibido.

- Bien, estaría muy deprimido si decidieras estar enfadada todo el día. – le dediqué una brillante sonrisa.

- No eres tan importante como para arruinar mi día. – Blaise soltó una risita entre diente.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Debería conseguir más raíces. – le dije pasándole de largo y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, pero su mano agarró firmemente la mía, cuando pase junto a él y me giré para encararlo - ¿Qué? – volvió a sonreír.

- No lo sé. Sólo ha ocurrido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Obviamente quería agarrar tu mano.

- Ron no está aquí y no puede oírte.

- Oh, eso duele. ¿Sólo se me permite mostrarte afecto cuando esté Weasley presente, para ponerle celoso? – solté una risotada.

- Deja de jugar, Blaise. Tenemos una poción que elaborar.

De repente, su expresión bromista cambió decididamente a una expresión seria y me entraron ganas de alejarme unos pasos de la intensidad que emanaban, de repente, de sus normalmente juguetones ojos.

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura, que estoy jugando, Hermione?

Parpadeé un par de veces, como si ese hecho fuera hacer que el Blaise juguetón y contento volviera a aparecer. Esa expresión extremadamente sombría no tenía cabida en su rostro y quería que desapareciera.

- Blaise… ¿estás bien? – entonces, una cálida sonrisa borró esa expresión terriblemente solemne de antes.

- Sí, sólo bromeaba. – dijo ligeramente, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para mí – Honestamente, Hermione, te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio.

Nunca había sido terriblemente talentosa en lo que a intuición se refiere, siempre había confiado más en el sentido común y la racionalidad para cualquier cuestión que se me pusiera por delante, pero en ese momento, mi intuición me decía, que no estaba bromeando.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, es cuando empieza la historia, OH, la que se avecina! (JAJAJAJ siempre he querido decir esa frase, es como se llama una serie española de comedia, es la polla! xD)<strong>

**Besitos princesass!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**PoetaBlack: **Wolas! JAJAJ si Hermione se pone en plan Leona, pero debería haber elegido un mejor día para lanzarse a por él, como si el pobre fuera una gacela xD Sii ya dije que hacia la mitad esas escenas se iban limitando, pero aun hay momentos donde se ve desde los dos puntos de vista, para que veas como piensan de diferente manera en una misma situación, se hace un poco lento, pero es interesante ^^ Gracias por desearme suerte en el examen, yo creo que ha ido bien, pero ya veremos ;P Besos guapa! nos vemos pronto!

**Miri:** Lógico que no tuvieras ganas ni de ver la tele, yo ayer casi me muero con la calefacción... y llegué y me estiré en la cama mirando el techo como si no hubiera mañana xD, si, cuando me entra dolor de cabeza, soy muy dramática... xD JAJAJ si Hermione se pone en plan bestia... como si el pobre Draco no hubiera tenido ya suficiente con Voldy.. xD Ya veremos a ver que pasa con Hogwarts, como he dicho a partir de ahora, agarraos... que vienen curvas ;P Si tuve que editar el capítulo porque se me había olvidado ponerla, y me parece que es una de las notas de autora importantes ;) Sii a mi también me gusta ver los dos puntos de vista de un mismo momento, hay gente que se le hace pesado, pero bueno así es como está hecha la historia, pero a mi si que me gusta :D Si Bella es genial y aun queda historia, así que vas a flipar ;P Un besazo guapísima y espero que tengas un sábado estupendo! (L)

**Alona:** JAJAJ si tenía sus motivos, el pesado del calvo sin nariz... xD Bueno nadie en los mortifagos, bueno nadie en realidad, más que Draco y Sr. Calvo, saben que quiere que Draco sea su sucesor, supongo que para convertirte en un calvo sin nariz y sin humanidad, pues se necesita un proceso... xD En el siguiente capítulo veremos por fin lo de a daga. AJAJJA a mi me hace mucha gracia la escena Bella/Draco/Astoria, la pobre no sabe ni donde meterse... adoro a Bellatrix en este Fic... ajajaja Bueno guapisima espero que te guste el capítulo ;) nos vemos mañana! besitos^^

**Yang:** muchas, muchas gracias! sois tan grandes! os quieroo (L) xD si soy muy folclórica... xD y también muchísimas gracias por lo de la traducción, me encanta traducir, ojala encontrara un trabajo de eso, y me gusta hacer bien las cosas, pienso que para hacerlas mal, mejor no las hago jaja a mi también me gusta más leer en castellano, me transmite también más emoción, y me encanta pasar esas palabras en ingles y convertirlas :D soy feliz y si encima puedo compartirlo con alguien, pues aun más, así que GRACIAS! Un besazo enrome!

**SALESIA:** Pues si comparado con este review, el otro estaba sintetizado... jajaja eres muy grande Lesi, te puedo llamar así? me encanta :D JAJAJAJ si más que nada me dijiste eso de Ron... espérate a odiarlo... que aun queda... xD como he dicho arriba, ohh la que se avecina xD jajaja que mala me encanta intrigaros muaaajajjaja No quiero decirte mucho sobre eso pero creo que adoraras a Harry (L) y aun no sabemos si lo que paso en las casas francas de la Orden fue totalmente culpa de Ron... ya veremos ;) según Kingsley y McGonagall no.. jajja tenéis que tener un lío mental... pero tranquilas que pronto se aclarará todo :D Si Hermione se lanza cual Leona a por su presa, aunque no en el mejor de los días del pobre Draco... y encima con Voldy rodándole cerca... lo tiene difícil... Siii ajaja tiene que ser alucinante para Potter y el resto ver a Bella la malvada Bella, siendo simpática y hasta cariñosa con Draco... ajjaja y aun no lo hemos visto todo ;) Joo es que no puedo hablar sin hacer spoiler... T-T con lo que me gusta hablar... JAJAJAJ y si Astoria sería mejor pareja del pelirrojo pecoso e inútil (y yo añadiría, futuro obeso), pero me encanta ver a Draco poniendo en su sitio a Astoria... que pesada es la chica... En el siguiente capítulo veremos como POR FIN consigue la daga. Muchísimas gracias por desearme suerte para el examen, solo tenía que hacer la mitad la otra la aprobé, pero con la calefacción a toda hostia... casi me da un ictus... pero me sobrepuse jajaja xD un besazo guapa! nos vemos mañana!

**Rosy Fdz:** JAJj si Bella es la hostia, y aun no lo hemos visto todo... como he dicho arriba ohhh la que se avecina ;) Draco se refiere a que Bella lo descubrió, en las mazmorras, esa vez pudo salirse con la suya, pero si es Voldemort el que le pilla, no se yo si tendrá tanta suerte, así que es por eso por lo que lo dice, espero habértelo aclarado jeje ;) Naree es adorable, y si Astoria es muuu tontaa jajajaj, me encanta la escena con Bella.. ajjaja la pone a caldo! Muchas gracias por lo del examen, ya os diré que tal cuando me den el resultado, sois grandes! os adoro (L) Besitos y nos vemos pronto n_n

**Eliana:** UoUU caritas nuevas :D que ilusión, soy feliz ^^ Bienvenida :D Espero que disfrutes al máximo de la historia que ahora empieza de verdad ;) Si para mi esta pareja, es de otro planeta, cuando se juntan... uff... es explosivo ;) y Si Astoria es una pesada de mucho cuidado... menos mal que entre Bella y Draco le dejan las cosas claras... xD Yo adoro a Blaise y en esta historia más, si que es muy lanzado con Hermione pero, tiene sus motivos y al final es Hermione la que elige, y sabemos que es un Dramione, asi que tranquis, sólo esta disparando sus últimos cartuchos... yo me lo quedo si Hermione no lo quiere... (L) jjajaja Siii, Ron... tienes buena intuición ahí... y no digo más xD Encantada de verte por aquí y espero seguir haciéndolo, besitos guapa!

**Luu:** POR DIOS que sorpresa! pensaba que te habías pasado al lado Oscuro y claro ya no podías pasarte por aquí jajaja ;) Seguro que Voldy te está entrenando como a Draco haber cual se queda el puesto... ¬¬ no me mientas jajajajaj Sii todavía no lo hemos visto todo de esta Bella, como he dicho arriba ahora empieza la historia de verdad ;) Si esta historia n vsa de damiselas en apuros, ni antiheroes que se convierten en uno por amor... nono yo creo que tiene mucha coherencia y los personajes están muy bien armados, amo a elizaye! Pues si crees que ahora odian a Ron... espérate... que aun no hemos visto todo lo que elizaye le tiene preparado jajaja... UFFF... yo he intentado alguna vez leerme alguno Tom/Hermione... y se me hace muy difícil, bueno esque no la veo con otra persona que con Draco... pero bueno le echaré un vistazo, y si es una putada que haya historias no acabadas... yo tengo muchas traducciones de hace años por la mitad porque no las han acabado y me da rabia y pena... JOer... claro si pasas de Happylandia a la hostil ciudad, pues claro, es como meter a un pulpo en un garaje... jajajaj pero me alegra que hayas disfrutado, eso es lo que hay que hacer :D Yo he estado estos dias tirada en casa, aparte de que hace un frio que pela, hace un viento que te cagas y se está mejor en casa viendo peliculitas (L) y ayer que tive que ir hacer la parte del examen que suspendí la primera vez... casi me muero ya que tenían la calefacción que ni en Siberia... y salí de allí con un dolor de cabeza como para tumbar a un luchador de sumo... así que me tumbe mirando el techo como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que me dormí... y pude descansar en paz... ajajjajaja si soy muy dramática... pero así fue... ajjajaja no ha sido mu interesante mi vida estos días... Espero verte más regularmente por aquí ehh... que se te echa de menos T-T Besitos guapa!


	51. Capítulo 51 D

**Buenos días peques!**

**Tengo frío... y sueño... y hambre... y pis.. xDD jajajaa no, pero si que tengo frío coñooo, me voy hacer un chocolate desecho que os cagáis xD **

**Sin nada más que añadir y con las manos heladas, disfrutad del capítulo!**

**Go, A leer!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 51 (Draco)<strong>

Me aparecí en el patio trasero de la casa de Rowle y vi, en el centro del jardín, un rosal plantado. ¿Podía ser más estúpido? Era tan obvio como si hubiera colocado un letrero luminoso que rezara: "_¡Mirad!, ¡Aquí he escondido algo!". _Jodido, Rowle.

Observé cuidadosamente a mí alrededor y levanté la varita de Astoria.

_Homenum Revelio._

No parecía haber nadie por allí, a excepción de Rowle, que debía estar dentro de la casa.

Hice desaparecer la maldita planta y conjuré una pala, para cavar un agujero, sabía que no podía simplemente conjurarla, gracias a mi búsqueda en Godric's Hollow. Tardé menos de un minuto en encontrar la daga y ponerla a salvo en el bolsillo interior de mi túnica.

Justo cuando me estaba incorporando, Rowle salía de la casa.

- Malfoy. – me saludó – Veo que ya has conseguido lo que querías. ¿Me liberaras, ahora? – le apunté con la varita prestada.

- Lo siento, colega. Te mentí. _Imperio_. – sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, cuando la maldición penetró en él, con renovadas fuerzas – Necesito que me consigas toda la información sobre las patrullas de Hogwarts que puedas: sus rutas, cambios de turno, personal. Quiero la información en pergamino, mañana por la noche. Si yo no aparezco, enviaré a un elfo domestico a por la información. No le des nada, a menos que te diga que Karkaroff habría hecho un trabajo cojonudo como bateador. Asiente si lo has entendido.

Rowle asintió una sola vez.

- Aparte de eso, se te permite actuar con total normalidad, siempre y cuando no hagas nada que me pueda incriminar. Y si alguna vez eres atrapado o sospechan de ti, lo negaras todo. Si el Señor Oscuro decide interrogarte personalmente, te suicidaras. – asintió con temor.

- ¿Alguna vez me liberaras? - me pregunté si realmente parecía tan aterrador. Este hombre debía tener al menos, el doble de mi edad.

- No es probable, no voy a mentirte. Recuerda que me tienes que entregar la información, mañana por la noche, o si no te enfrentaras a mi ira.

Los mortífagos que solían fallar eran castigados con distintos métodos de tortura. Ya había tenido que torturar a un par de mis "camaradas" y a juzgar por la forma en la que se tensó Rowle, me había visto en acción.

Entonces, recordé el pequeño detalle de que tenía que modificar su memoria. En primer lugar le hice recordar haber visto la daga y el deseo de poseerla que le sobrevino ya que era una pieza de incalculable valor. Le lancé algún hechizo protector a sus nuevos recuerdos. Si Voldemort realmente pretendía entrar en su cabeza, estos truquitos no le pararían, pero podían ralentizarle y ganar algo de tiempo, tal vez el suficiente, como para que Rowle se suicidara antes de que descubriera la conexión.

- Entonces, ¿Qué vas hacer hoy? – le pregunté.

- Obtener información acerca de Hogwarts. – contestó – Si tu no apareces lo hará un elfo doméstico y no le tengo que entregar nada hasta que diga que Karkaroff habría sido buen bateador.

- Perfecto. Te dejo. – me despedí.

Me aparecí en mi próximo destino: mi salita de estar. Cuando llegué vi a Potter, sentado en el sofá, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Malfoy. – dijo, mirándome con sorpresa.

- Sí y con entrega especial para ti. Te dije que lo conseguiría esta semana. – metí la mano en el bolsillo interior de mi túnica y de allí extraje la daga.

- Probablemente… no deberías estar cogiéndola así… - dijo Potter.

- Bueno, aún no he caído muerto. – dejando el objeto en la mesita de café - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Ron está con Ginny y Hermione y Blaise están en la cocina, elaborando una poción para Ginny.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, solo? ¿Pensando cómo vas a morir para salvar el mundo?

- Sí, las burlas siempre son bien recibidas. – sacudí la cabeza.

- Lo siento. – pareció sorprendido con mis disculpas.

- Sé que nunca has tenido una buena opinión de mí y yo nunca te he respetado exactamente… pero no soy estúpido, a pesar de lo que tú pienses.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nunca creí que decidieras cambiar de bando simplemente por acabar con la guerra, sinceramente, no creo que arriesgaras el cuello por eso.

- Ah, Potter, ¿de verdad crees que me conoces tan bien?

- Fue por Hermione, ¿no? – le miré con una leve sorpresa.

- ¿Bromeas? – Potter sacudió la cabeza.

- Sé que puedo estar equivocado, pero…

- ¿_Puedes estar_? Estas verdaderamente equivocado.

- La rescataste de la mazmorra. – dijo – Y me pediste que ella fuera tu contacto, cosa que aún no sabe. Como te he dicho Malfoy, no soy estúpido.

Odiaba admitir mis sentimientos. Lo detestaba, casi tanto como detestaba hablar con Ron Weasley. Pero ¿Qué otra explicación había? No podía pensar nada que lo llevara a otra conclusión.

-Bien. – le dije - ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- Nada. – me contestó, escondí mi sorpresa – Al principio me preocupaba que tuvieras planes para hacerle daño, era lo único a lo que podía llegar a pensar en aquel momento, pero ahora no creo que deba volver a preocuparme. – añadió.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Me he dado cuenta que la miras cada vez que ella no lo hace. – me dijo.

- ¿Y qué te importa?

- Por qué ahora que estamos en el mismo bando, quiero dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias. Lo hice con Blaise, así que estoy seguro que también puedo hacerlo contigo. – solté una risa burlona.

- Los problemas que habías tenido con Blaise, no son comparables con los nuestros.

- Sin embargo, lo intentaré. Dumbledore lo hubiera querido. – resistí la tentación de retroceder ante la mención del nombre de nuestro antiguo director.

- Aún eres un chico de Dumbledore, ¿no? – Potter asintió.

- Siempre.

- Por supuesto. – le dije, intentado contener la molestia de mi voz.

Sus acciones heroicas, sus justos ideales y su lealtad a la causa, no iban conmigo. Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. El Elegido, el que iba a salvar a nuestro mundo de Voldemort. Me preguntaba como esperaban que ganara. Había visto de cerca lo que Voldemort era capaz de hacer. ¿Cómo se suponía que un chaval de mi edad iba a vencer al Señor Oscuro?

Si Potter, era nuestra única esperanza, era seguro decir que estábamos bien jodidos.

Obviamente, ese tipo de cosas no tenía que decirlas en voz alta. Especialmente, en presencia de dicho elegido.

- Bueno, debería volver a la mansión. – dije.

- Sin embargo, viniste a ver a Hermione, ¿no es cierto?

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando. – dije, y esta vez no era mentira. Está bien, no era una _completa_ mentira. Había esperado poder verla, pero no había venido a eso. – Te he traído la daga. Confío en que sepas como deshacerte de ella.

Entonces, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y de allí salió Weasley. Casi le lancé un hechizo, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que debía estar ahí cuidando a su hermana comadreja.

- Malfoy, tú no vas a ninguna parte. – dijo, en lo que estaba seguro, se suponía era una voz amenazadora - Lo he oído todo.

- ¿Y? – dije arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo puedes dejarle pensar a Harry que Hermione te gusta? ¿Y, como puede pensar eso, Harry? ¡Es Malfoy, joder! – siseó.

Para mi sorpresa, Potter parecía verdaderamente molesto con su amigo. En vez de contestarle para defenderme, deje que Potter lo manejara.

- Ron, se perfectamente con quien estoy hablando.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no vas hacer nada al respecto, entonces? – le demandó Weasley, con sus mejillas cada vez con un tono más rojo.

- ¿Y que se supone que tendría que hacer? – le preguntó Potter – Supongo que tampoco quieres que se lo diga a Hermione.

¿Debía decirles que ella ya lo sabía? Hmm… nah.

Incapaz de responder a la pregunta de Potter, Weasley se volvió hacia mí.

- Malfoy, no tienes derecho…

- ¿No tengo derecho? – le interrumpí - ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso? ¿Su hermano? ¿Su novio? ¿Su marido?

- Harry, él es un mortífago. No puede…

- ¿No puede… qué? – le pregunté, desafiante.

- Ron, basta. – le dijo Potter – Mientras Hermione no esté interesada en él, no importa lo que pase por su cabeza, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, Weasley? – le pregunté – No es como si me la fuera a comer viva.

Su cara estaba contorsionada de furia, pero desapareció de nuevo dentro de mi habitación, para acompañar a su hermana.

- No hay suficientes habitaciones en esta casa. – comentó Potter.

- No tenía intención de invitar a nadie a este lugar. Si no estáis cómodos aún podría cambiarlo.

- Sí, lo sé. Supongo que nunca te he dado las gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos. – dijo – Así que… gracias.

- Realmente debería irme. Naree os traerá más suministros esta noche.

- Si hace tres años, alguien me dijera que me quedaría en tu casa, con suministros de tu elfo doméstico, creo que me habría reído en su cara y le habría dicho que primero muerto. – dijo Potter riendo.

Parecía pensar que iba a ser fácil de olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Por Hermione, iba arriesgar mi cuello por él, a apoyarlo y a luchar por él hasta el final, pero eso no significaba que quisiera volverme su amigo.

- Bueno, eso quiere decir que has madurado desde entonces. Adiós, Potter.

Dicho eso, me aparecí nuevamente en mi habitación de la mansión.

Cuando vi que Astoria, seguía tumbada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. En primer lugar modifiqué su memoria, para que no recordara que me había prestado su varita y en segundo lugar, deshice el Petrificus Totalus y el hechizo silenciador y guardé rápidamente la varita entre sus ropas, esperando que se recuperara. Se despertó en un momento y miró a su alrededor, desorientada.

- ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? – preguntó.

- Te has tropezado.

- Oh… así que por eso. – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Supuse que mi madre tenía razón, haberla comparado con el ganado no estaba bien. Ella aún era más tonta que un animal de granja.

De repente, pareció recordar que estábamos discutiendo la posibilidad, o en mi opinión, imposibilidad, de nuestro matrimonio.

- Vas a caer de amor por mí, Draco – dijo – Ya verás.

- Eso no es probable. – me burlé – Ahora sal de mi habitación. – Astoria me fulminó con la mirada – Ya.

Se puso en pie y empezó a salir de la habitación. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, girándose para mirarme, como si esperara que cambiara de opinión. Negué minuciosamente con la cabeza, y Astoria solté unos grititos frustrados antes de irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, se que no hay Dramione y que podía haberlo habido, ya que Draco ha estado en la casa, pero... sus motivos tendrá elizaye ;) solo os pido paciencia, valdrá la pena ;)<strong>

**Y la daga no ha sido tan difícil de recuperar, ¿no? ya se complica la trama dentro de poco, como para añadirle esa dificultad extra... ;) muuuaajjajaa**

**Mañana más ^^**

**Besitos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** Holaa! Bueno aun no me han dado los resultados del examen, pero es mi intuicion... a lo mejor después ha ido fatal... jajajja Sii pobre Naree, Hermione le saca información como si fuera de la policía secreta... xD madre mía que manera de engatusar al pobre elfo y a Blaise... xD y encima el pobre que es tan adorable... (L) me encana cuando Hermione le dice a Blaise ¿Años? ¿Años, Blaise? ajjajaja Yaa... Blaise la quiere... ya veremos que pasa con él, hay que saber que esto es un Dramione, eso no hay que olvidarlo... Creo que Hermione no lo sabía hasta ese momento en la cocina, donde empieza a sospechar que Blaise, podría sentir algo más, pero igualmente no quiere creérselo, supongo que piensa que puede perderlo como amigo... Ya veremos que pasa ^^Bueno has visto que la daga ha sido relativamente fácil de conseguir, así que solo tienes que tener paciencia y dejarte sorprender por la historia... Espero que tengas un lunes genial y productivo! Besitos!

**Yang:** Y eso que aun no hemos entrado en la verdadera trama ;) sólo tenéis que tener paciencia y dejaros llevar por el curso de la historia.. ;) Aiiss Bella aun queda mucho de ella que ver :D Me alegra que hayáis podido conocer esta historia a través de mí, porque realmente es una de esas historias que no deben perderse, sólo en un idioma... ^^ y me alegra volver a verte por aquí, que se que podrías leerla en ingles y te esperas a mis actualizaciones, MIL GRACIAS! eres grande! (L) nos vemos pronto!

**Rosy Fdz:** JAJAJ ya veremos que pasa con Blaise, no te puedo adelantar nada... T-T me encantaría, peroo no sería justo, tienes que avanzar con la historia, sólo puedo decirte que AMO a Blaise! y que ya se verá quien es el traidor ;) Bueno como ves lo de la daga ya está medianamente solucionado, no ha sido muy complicado para Draco, tiene a un esclavo que se o hace todo jajajaja y una prometida más tonta que un zapato... SSiii yo también me enamoré del Blaise cavernicolaa... mmm que sexyyy ajjajajajja ten pacienciaa! Besitos guapaa! (L)


	52. Capítulo 52 H

**Holaa! Siento el retraso, pero me he visto involucrada en la mudanza de una amiga y hasta ahora que he llegado a casa, aparte hace mucho frío, esta lloviendo y parece que aguanieve... un día PERFECTO para no hacer nadaa xD **

**Espero que el vuestro esté mejor y que quien vivís en sitios cálidos, ahora mismo os ENVIDIO T-T**

**Siguiente capítulo, por cierto tengo que hacer un recordatorio: por mucho que dudéis, esto es un DRAMIONE, recordarlo please, todo pasa por una trama, solo os pido paciencia que será ÉPICO el momento, confiad en mí. **

**Sin más dilación, a leer.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 52 <strong>**(Hermione)**

Cuando entre en la sala de estar, Harry me miraba.

- Hermione. – me dijo con una sonrisa. Blaise me seguía saliendo de la concia. – Malfoy ha traído esto – señaló una adornada daga que estaba encima de la mesa de café. Parecía una antigüedad que no tenía precio.

- ¿Sabes si realmente es un Horrocrux? – le pregunté.

- No lo sé. – dijo Harry – No es tan notable. Pero se lo llevo a Kingsley y a McGonagall, para que lo comprueben, para asegurarnos.

- ¿De todos modos, como se destruye un Horrocrux? – intervino Blaise.

- Son casi imposibles de destruir, pero el veneno de basilisco funciona bien, cuando retomemos Hogwarts, podemos bajar a la Cámara de los secretos y ver si conseguimos algo. – les dije. Harry asintió.

- Sí, como la última vez.

- ¿La última vez fue durante la Batalla de Hogwarts? – preguntó Blaise. Asentí. – Bueno, si funcionó una vez, debería volver a hacerlo. Hasta entonces, tendremos que mantener la daga en un lugar seguro. – continuó.

- Sí. – estuvo de acuerdo Harry - ¿Cómo va la poción?

- Me equivoqué al elaborarla, lo siento. – se excusó Blaise antes de que pudiera hablar – Vamos a volver a empezar, y no tocaré nada esta vez.

Blaise se fue hacia el patio trasero, para conseguir más raíces y miré a Harry. Dolía un poco que Draco hubiera vuelto, pero no se hubiera molestado siquiera en decirme que se había dejado caer por allí.

- ¿Estaba bien Malfoy? – le pregunté. Harry me devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué se supone que iba a estar mal? – simplemente sacudí la cabeza.

Harry, normalmente era muy observador, pero no sé si anoche, se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Draco, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si Blaise lo había notado. Esperaba que Draco estuviera mejor. Si se trataba de sobreesfuerzo, con una noche de sueño debería haber solucionado el problema.

- ¿Tu y Ron habéis… terminado, no? – me preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema bruscamente. Me reí.

- Sí lo hicimos. Si estas interesado en él, no lo dudes.- Harry se unió a mis carcajadas.

- Creo que Blaise se está apegando mucho a ti. – dijo.

- Tal vez. – le contesté sonriendo.

- ¿Estas con él? – preguntó Harry dirigiendo una mirada a la puerta que iba hacia el patio trasero.

- ¿Quién, Blaise? – Harry asintió - No. – le contesté inmediatamente – No es más que un amigo. Estoy tan interesada en él cómo lo estoy contigo.

- Joder gracias, Hermione. – me acerqué rápido hacia él y le envolví en un abrazo.

- Oh, Harry sabes que eres mi amigo favorito.

- No era consciente de que tenías favoritismos, Hermione. – dijo, sonriendo. Le solté del abrazo.

- ¿Oh, no los tiene todo el mundo?

- Supongo que sí. Es genial tenerte alrededor, siempre sincera.

En ese momento Blaise volvió a entrar en la casita, con dos blancas y retorcidas raíces en las manos.

- Bueno, debemos ponernos a trabajar en esa poción. – dije – Adiós, Harry.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, con Blaise siguiéndome y este cerró la puerta detrás de él. Blaise puso las dos raíces en la misma tabla de cortar que antes y yo me dediqué a buscar por los cajones de la cocina la misma variedad de hierbas que teníamos que echarle al caldero, hice desaparecer la masa espesa que era la otra poción, limpié el caldero con un rápido _Fregotego _antes de añadir el agua y las hierbas. Mientras Blaise aplastaba las nuevas raíces con metódicos y contundentes golpes.

Trabajábamos en silencio, normalmente me sentiría cómoda con él en silencio, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente. No podía evitar la sensación, de que aunque Blaise hubiera dicho riendo que sólo bromeaba, en realidad estaba molesto.

Cada vez se me hacía más evidente que algo le pasaba. No le había dirigido la mirada ni una vez, pero sentía como si él estuviera tan incómodo como yo.

De repente, empecé a escuchar cómo se reía y me di la vuelta para encontrármelo mirándome con una expresión muy divertida.

- Sigue. No dejes que te interrumpa. – dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Claramente, estas sumida en tus pensamientos. No quería interrumpirte. – contestó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Cállate, Blaise. – me pasó las raíces debidamente trituradas, y se apoyó en la encimera para elevarse y sentarse en ella.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? Tengo mucha curiosidad. – me preguntó. Volví a encender el fuego debajo del caldero.

- Nada. – le contesté. Blaise solo sacudió la cabeza y yo empecé a verter las raíces en polvo, muy lentamente, en el caldero – Blaise, estoy siendo muy sincera. No pasa nada por mi mente ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

- Mm, no tengo ninguna razón. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – No vayamos a arruinar la poción de nuevo. No asumiré la culpa esta vez.

- Nadie te dijo que asumieras la culpa la última vez. – puntualicé.

- Ya, pero en cierto modo fue mi culpa, por distraerte.

- Entonces, deja de distraerme.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Creo que me moriría de aburrimiento. – eché un poco más de polvo en el caldero.

- Eres la reina del drama. – le dije. Blaise bajo de un salto de la encimera.

- Lo sé. - caminó unos pasos hasta situarse detrás de mí y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, para mirar la poción.

- ¿No puedes ver desde el otro lado? – le dije. Prácticamente veía la sonrisa de su cara.

- Lo siento, amor, pero no puedo.

- No me llames así, Blaise.

- ¿Qué, amor? ¿Qué no te llame qué? – preguntó inocentemente.

Deje el cucharon para remover un momento, para darle un codazo en las costillas, pero rápidamente volví a removerla. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas hasta rodearme con los brazos, presionándose contra mi espalda.

- Blaise… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté con rigidez.

- Shh… - me susurró en vez de contestarme. Empecé a dar un paso hacia atrás, con la intención de alejarme de él. – Hey, hey, hey, no pares de remover. No queremos arruinar una nueva poción, ¿verdad?

- Blaise, suéltame. – dije calmadamente, sin dejar de remover cuidadosamente.

Sabía que Blaise no era una amenaza. Siempre bromeaba, algo inapropiado, pero ya me había acostumbrado a sus bromas, aunque nunca me había abrazado así cuando habíamos estado a solas.

- De verdad que me gustas, Hermione. – dijo susurrando en mi odio. De repente, se me formó un nudo en la garganta y no sabía que hacer al respecto. No sabía ni que decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Debía de estar bromeando - ¿Sabes qué? – continuó susurrando – Eres diferente de cualquier otra chica que haya conocido. Y realmente, realmente, me gustas.

- ¿Le has dicho esto a todas las chicas con las que te quieres acostar? – dejé escapar - ¿Eran todas especiales? ¿Eran todas únicos y hermosos copos de nieve?

- Eso ha dolido, Hermione.

- Lo siento. – le dije con el ceño fruncido. No sé qué me había pasado, esa reacción era más digna de Ron. Eso había sido un golpe bajo y me sentí culpable por habérselo dicho. Entonces, sus labios acariciaron suavemente mi cuello enviando escalofríos por toda mi espalda – Blaise, para.

Finalmente se alejó y me sentí aliviada.

- No estoy bromeando esta vez, Hermione. – dijo desde detrás mío – Se que sabes lo que Draco siente por ti, así que ya es hora de despejarme. - apagué el fuego de debajo del caldero y derramé en la poción, tres gotas de rocío, de un lirio de fuego, que había recogido esta madrugada. El líquido ardió y su color se volvió color salmón. Perfecto. – Sólo… pensé que deberías saberlo. - escuché sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la salida – No tienes que darme una respuesta. Como siempre con que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, me es suficiente.

Dicho eso, salió de la cocina.

Casi me sentía abrumada por la culpa. Me sentí muy mal por no responderle de una manera que no le hiriera, pero realmente, es que no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él. Estaba un poco aturdida…

Él siempre había bromeado acerca de que le gustaba y que me quería, pero realmente nunca pensé que fueran verdad, sólo pensé que era el coqueteo juguetón de Blaise, el mismo Blaise que podías ver en Hogwarts.

Pero sería un error pasar todo aquello como otra broma. Nunca le había oído hablar tan en serio antes, al menos cuando estábamos solos y ciertamente nunca le había oído hablar antes de sentimientos amorosos.

Serví un poco de poción en una copa y me fui hacia la sala de estar. Harry y Blaise, sentados en el sofá, dejaron de hablar en cuanto entré a la sala.

- La ehm… poción está hecha. – dije, intentado suavizar el incómodo momento – Se la llevo a Ginny.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, mientras crucé la sala de estar y me metí en el dormitorio.

- Hola Hermione. – me saludó Ron en cuanto entré - ¿Es la poción? – Asentí.

- ¿Todavía no se ha despertado Ginny? – sacudió la cabeza – Bueno que se tome esto, cuando lo haga. – le dije – Estoy bastante segura de que empezará a dolerle pronto.

Ron miró a su hermana con una expresión compasiva en el rostro, que me sentí en la necesidad de consolarlo. Le acaricié la espalda suavemente.

- ¿Quieres que me quede vigilándola?

- ¡Sí! En realidad me estaba muriendo de hambre. – dijo poniéndose en pie – Iré a hacer algo de comer ¿Quieres algo? – sacudí la cabeza.

- No, estoy bien. Gracias, de todas maneras.

Ron salió de la habitación y me senté en mi cama con un hondo suspiro.

Hacía apenas unas semanas, estaba convencida que nadie podría realmente quererme o amarme, no en tiempos como estos, y me sentí triste. Pero ahora, ambos, Draco y Blaise… tenía que estar soñando. ¿Por qué me querían? Todo lo que tenía era, libros memorizados de conocimientos, un poco de sentido común y un… pelo incontrolable.

Le eché un vistazo a la figura inconsciente de Ginny, envidiando su relación con Harry. Tenían problemas para estar juntos, simplemente porque Harry era demasiado héroe como para poner en peligro a Ginny por estar a su lado, pero por lo menos estaban seguros de ellos mismos. No cabía duda que siempre se tenían el uno al otro.

Sentía como si nunca fuera a tener eso.

Quería a Blaise igual que quería a Harry, como un compañero cercano, un mejor amigo o un confidente. Y Draco… ahora sabía que se preocupaba por mí, él lo había dejado claro, ¿pero y yo? Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él sólo me convertía en una combinación de complicadas emociones.

¿Qué pasaba si sólo sentía gratitud? No me gustaría llevar la iniciativa porque aún no estaba segura de mi misma.

No podía ordenar mis pensamientos con respecto a él.

* * *

><p><strong> Espero que os haya gustado! Mañana más ^^<strong>

**Besitos congelados!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Nea: **Me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia ;) En el capítulo de mañana habrá un poquito de Dramione ;) Y si Ron y Astoria de lo tontos que son, harían buena pareja jajjaja xD Que tengas un día genial buapa! Besitos!

**Alona:** Joer pues yo envidio unos graditos más, envíame unos 10 jajajja xD Aunque tampoco me quiero morir de calor... xD Aquí esta hasta cayendo aguanieve... un fríooo T-T Yaa le fue sencillo conseguir la daga, pero la historia no va a tardar en complicarse, poco, pocoo jajaja creo que te va a encantar toda la trama, hasta ahora ha sido sólo el principio ^^ Si este Harry uno poquito más crecidito es la caña, lo adoro también (L) es más maduro que en muchos fics y eso me gusta, que no se deje llevar por su simple amistad con Ron o por su enemistad con las Serpientes... ^^ Mañana habrá un poco de Dramione, asegurado, no mucho, pero si un poco ;) Así que nos vemos mañana n_n Besitos!

**SALESIA:** uOO que vida más ajetreada jajaja, espero que todo fuera genial en el viaje express ;) JAJAJA si Hermione, es muy discreta a la hora de sonsacarle información al pobre Naree... siempre sabe que decirle para que el pobre acceda... Y tienes razón Hermione podría llegar a la conclusión de que Draco necesita un poco de espacio, pero creo que no esta en sus cabales completamente... xD como puedes ver en este capítulo, al final... Sii ajajaja Hermione tenía un día de superdetective o algo... a conseguido más información que uno de la CIA en Guantanamo... xD Ha descubierto que Draco ha estado interesado en ella desde uff... Bueno en este capítulo parece que le han quedado más claros los sentimientos de Blaise... me da una penitaa...(L) que de achuchones le daba... Sii el Harry de este fic es genial, más maduro y racional, que no se deja llevar por su amistad con Ron (alias el pelirrojos pecoso e inútil) o por el odio hacia los Slytherins, JAJAJA si Ro-Ro, es una maruja de lo peor... escuchando cual vieja de visillo jaajajja que patán el pobre... xD Mañana habrá un poquito de Dramione... que se que los estáis deseando, pero aun queda un poco para la parte que realmente deseaiss muuajajajjaja xD Besitos guapa nos vemos pronto n_n Por ciertoo, gracias por lo del examen, que mimada me tenéis, coñoo! (L) os adorooo

**Rosy Fdz:** Pues, en este capítulo te habrás quedado con ganas de darle un buen achuchon al pobre Blaise... es tan adorable (L) Me alegra que te vayas a quedar hasta e final, porque esto se va a poner interesante dentro de poco... ^^ JAJAJA Astoria y Ron hacen buena pareja, menudo par de palurdos... xD dentro de poco veremos a Ginny ;) Y un poco más para saber sobre Remus y los demás de la Orden ;) El jueves me dan los resultados y ya os diré, que sois tan atentas, os adorooo (L) Besitos guapa, nos vemos pronto!


	53. Capítulo 53 D

**Holaa holaa!**

**Un nuevo día, un nuevo capítulo! xD **

**Espero que estéis teniendo una semana estupenda! Yo hasta el 18 de febrero SOY LIBREE! así que aquí me tendréis cada día :D**

**Es alucinante la cantidad de reviews, alertas y favoritos que hemos ido haciendo, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado (pensaba que no superaría los 50.. xD) Sois tan grandes (ENORMES) que no tengo palabras para agradeceros y si pudiera daros un abrazo a cada una lo haría, así que daros un abrazo mental por mí! (L)Os quieroooo(L)**

**Ahora, después del peloteo máximo, a leer...**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 53 (Draco)<strong>

- ¿Estás listo? – asentí, preparándome para el dolor. Iba a volver a ser una noche larga…

Fue como si un puñado de trozos de carbón candente, hubieran sido vertidos encima de mí, abrasándome la piel. Anclé mis piernas al suelo, quedándome perfectamente rígido, mientras me quemaba vivo. Apreté la mandíbula para mantener la boca cerrada, no iba a vocalizar ningún sonido o volvería a llamarme débil.

Sentí como si cientos de ganchos se clavaban en mi cuerpo y empezaban a desgarrarme en todas las direcciones, provocándome un largo e involuntario grito de dolor.

_No, Draco. Bloquéalo. Esto no está pasando. Bloquéalo. _

Miles de insectos en miniatura con las patas afiladas como agujas se arrastraban por todo mi cuerpo, hundiendo sus asquerosos apéndices puntiagudos en mi piel. Aparte de sentirlos caminar, parecía que me estaban comiendo.

Estaba temblando.

Parecía que sendas espadas me atravesaban y mi mente me evocó una imagen de mí mismo: desgarrado, cortado, devorado y golpeado, reducido a un amasijo de carne y huesos, sin casi ningún parecido al ser humano que solía ser.

Finalmente me derrumbé, agitando los brazos frenéticamente, como si eso fuera a ayudarme a aliviar el dolor. Entonces, todo lo anterior se concentró en un solo lugar, mi muñeca izquierda. Me dolía tanto, que quería arrancarme el brazo.

Y de repente, paró.

- Estoy decepcionado, Draco. Has quedado mejor está vez, pero la debilidad te infesta. – estaba luchando por respirar, respirar tan fuerte, que ni siquiera era capaz de responder – En pie.

Me las arreglé para controlar mi respiración y levantarme, fijando mis cautelosos ojos en el Señor Oscuro.

- No me guardes rencor. – exhaló – Esto es por ti, no por mí. Imagina las miradas temerosas cuando descubran que no pueden dañarte con la maldición Cruciatus. Cuando puedas controlar el dolor, ellos te seguirán sin protestar.

Solamente asentí.

- Esta noche, no saldremos de aquí, hasta que tengas éxito. – dijo firmemente – Te dejaré a un paso de la muerte si debo hacerlo. Así que te sugiero que ejerzas cierto control sobre esa mente tuya y la liberes de debilidad. Prepárate.

Tragué saliva.

¡Esto era imposible! Todavía estaba débil de gastar tanto esfuerzo para resistirme a ella, anoche. No había ninguna puta manera de que esta noche pudiera conseguirlo.

No, tenía que creer que podía hacerlo. Si tenía que lograrlo, por lo menos tendría fe en que lo conseguiría. Era pesimista por naturaleza, pero no era momento para hacerme las cosas más difíciles.

- Estoy preparado.

- Estas tomando gran parte de mi tiempo Draco. Y Eso me molesta.

Sentía el interior de mi boca como papel de lija y tosí una vez. Abrí los ojos y vi los pies descalzos de Voldemort en el suelo de piedra, a unos pasos de mí.

- Levántate, chico. – dijo con impaciencia.

Levanté los brazos y coloqué las palmas de las manos en el suelo, en un intento de empujarme para levantarme. Mis brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo y después de una breve lucha, volví a colapsar contra el suelo.

- Patético.

Una fuerza me levantó, dejándome caer en pie. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo parecían haberse ablandado. Sentía que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se estaban deshilachando y que hasta mis huesos se estaban convirtiendo en gelatina.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántos minutos? ¿Cuántas horas? Un ser humano no debía aguantar tanta tortura.

- No puedo. – murmuré. Mi voz sonó ronca.

- No me obligues a llegar a la conclusión de que eres inútil. – siseó – Ya sabes el destino que les espera a los que han dejado de ser útiles.

- Mátame, entonces. – le dije en tono áspero, de alguna manera estaba seguro, que en realidad no iba a matarme – No puedo… no puedo, hacerlo.

Entonces, sentí por millonésima vez, como si me arrojaran al fuego. Me mantenía de pie, por el hechizo que Voldemort mantenía en mí, pero mi cuerpo estaba inerte. Intenté sacar algo de fuerza para bloquear el dolor, pero sinceramente, no sabía porque me molestaba. Claramente no tenía ni una pizca de fuerza. Sentí como si un gran cuchillo de carnicero me empezara a tajar, cortándome en cuadraditos pequeños, como si miles de gusanos carnívoros, se deslizaran sobre y debajo de mi piel, corroyéndome.

Ya había sobrepasado el punto de desmayarme por el dolor y el agotamiento, pero seguía en un estado jodidamente lucido, gracias a una maldición que no había tenido el privilegio de aprender, supuse, que era la misma maldición que había usado con Wood.

Joder.

El dolor se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí un dolor palpitante en todo mi cuerpo, dolor que se intensificaba después de cada maldición.

- Ya ni lo intentas. – dijo Voldemort - ¿Es tan fácil aplastar tu espíritu? Patético debilucho. – ya ni siquiera tenía la energía para responderle – Puedes quedarte ahí hasta que te recuperes. – dijo, con desprecio – Si es que te recuperas de eso. Seguiré con tu varita.

Dicho eso, desapareció.

Cuando el efecto de su maldición comenzó a desvanecerse, empecé a toser violentamente. Un fuerte mareo me hizo girar la cabeza y la fuerza que me sostenía en pie se disipó.

El frío suelo de piedra, se precipito hacia mí.

* * *

><p>La cama que tenía debajo, era dura e incómoda y me sentía muy adolorido. Debía de haberme quedado dormido en una mala postura. Sentía que casi no tenía ni fuerzas para levantar los brazos.<p>

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un techo familiar.

Oh, esto no era una cama, era el suelo. Bien…

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Notaba un desagradable sabor metálico en la boca. Mirando hacia el lado, vi un charco de sangre justo debajo de mi cabeza. Escupí la sangre que me quedaba en la boca.

Eso no estaba solo en mi cabeza. Ese hijo de puta mentiroso.

Intenté sentarme, pero incluso eso era demasiado. Supuse que el dolor y la sangre se debían al sobresfuerzo.

¿Acabaré matándome?

El sobresfuerzo era una forma muy, muy lenta de morir. Ya lo sabía todo sobre eso. Con el tiempo no me quedaría energía para realizar cualquier cosa. El cuerpo se apagaba, poco a poco.

Intenté hablar, pero todo lo que conseguí fue articular un sonido, ronco y extraño.

Si simplemente tuviera un poco de agua…

Lo volví a intentar y conseguí articular el nombre de Naree.

Apareció un segundo después, abriendo sus grandes ojos, al darse cuenta de mi estado.

- ¡Amo! Amo, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Llévame a casa. – le susurré. Mi voz estaba casi desaparecida.

- De inmediato, amo.

Naree me agarró del antebrazo, y con un crack, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Estaba oscuro, y un rayo de luz roja voló hacia nosotros. Naree bloqueó el hechizo y las luces se encendieron.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Draco!

Joder… esa era Granger.

- Me refería a la mansión. – le susurré.

- Lo siento, amo… de inmediato. – gritó Naree.

Volvió a agarrar mi antebrazo, y un segundo después, estábamos en mi habitación de la mansión.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – chilló Naree - ¡No debería estar aquí!

De repente, me puse alerta cuando me di cuenta que Hermione Granger, nos había seguido hasta la Mansión Malfoy. Pero había venido agarrada a nosotros, técnicamente no deberían haber saltado las alarmas.

- Vete… fuera… - le dije en tono áspero.

Noté como me levitaban hasta la cama y pude ver a Naree susurrándole a Granger que se fuera.

- No está en su sano juicio. – le escuché decir – Vamos, Naree, vuelve a tu trabajo. Yo me ocuparé de él.

- Fuera… ahora…

¿Por qué no veía la gravedad de la situación? Si mi tía optaba por entrar y comprobar como estaba en ese momento…

- Él está hablando contigo, Naree. – dijo Granger – Probablemente deberías irte y avisarme si alguien viene.

Escuché un crack que señalaba que Naree se había ido. Jodido elfo crédulo. Tendría que pedirle que dejara de hacerle caso a Granger.

- ¿Intentas… que nos… maten?

- No seas tan obstinado. – me dijo.

Sacó las sabanas de debajo de mí y me cubrió con ellas. Naree volvió con un vaso de agua para mí y le di gracias a Merlín de que fuera tan observador. Granger insistió en ayudarme ella y Naree volvió a marcharse. Después de beber, mi garganta se sentía mucho mejor y mi voz se recuperó lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

- No seas estúpida. – le siseé - Fuera de aquí.

- Si me voy, te llevo conmigo. – dijo con firmeza.

- Bien, llévame. No puedes quedarte aquí. – me frunció el ceño - ¿Qué estas esperando?

Agarró mi brazo y en un momento, estábamos de vuelta en mi casa. Me posó en mi cama y cuando me metió debajo de las sabanas pude oler su perfume impregnado en la almohada, estaba claro que ella estaba durmiendo ahí.

La somnolencia parecía estar apoderándose rápidamente de mí. Demasiado pronto para morir. Aun no quería a morir, si la causa era el sobreesfuerzo.

- Sácame fuera. – murmuré. Ella arrugó la frente.

- No.

Quería decirle que dormiría en el sofá, pero estaba tan somnoliento que no sabía si las palabras habían dejado mi boca. Granger estaba hablando, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en un susurro incomprensible, de lo relajante que era su voz. Combinado con ese maravilloso olor que me rodeaba…

Si ese era mi último momento con vida, moriría como un hombre feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pincelada de Dramione, pero mañana más ;) <strong>

**Disfrutad del día gordiss (L)**

**Besitos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona: **AJAJAJ si pero es que vaya días está haciendo por aquí, hace mucho frío, esta noche hemos estado bajo cero seguro... no hay mantas ya en mi casa para calentarme xDD así que gracias por esos 10 graditos, a ver si no se pierden por el camino, que seguro que se los queda otro cabr... xD Sii, supongo que el pobre se lo dice para que al menos tenga conocimiento de causa y pueda elegir lo que ella sienta... Si cuanta razón hay en ese dicho... Ahora tiene que soportar la relación que el ha creado... llena de verdades escondidas, sin ninguna respuesta satisfactoria... aisss que me lo como (L) Ha sido poco Dramione y desde la perspectiva de Draco que el pobre no se está enterando de nada... mañana más y más Dramione ;) Así que nos vemos pronto n_n Besazos guapa!

**Eliana:** Que va gracias a ti por dejar tu huella por aquí! Yo feliz ^^ Bueno la historia ya la tengo traducida, y YAA he acabado los exámenes, hasta el 18 no empiezo nuevo semestre :D así que aquí me tendréis cada día ^^ Aun queda mucha historia por ver, pero la relación de esos dos irá avanzando ;) HOy hemos tenido una pincelada Dramione, pero mañana habrá más, así que aquí te espero ;P Besitos guapa!

**Miri:** Wolasss! Espero que todo te vaya bien y que no te estreses mucho por todo jeje, ya sabes que cuando te quieras escapar un rato, aquí estamos ;) Si la daga fue fácil de conseguir, pero aun queda mucha historia por ver y muchas sorpresas por descubrir ;) Sii Blaise quiere dejar las cosas claras de una vez y que Hermione decida con propiedad lo que quiere, aunque sabemos muy bien lo que quiere Hermione... ajjaja xD Y si la charla de Draco con Harry es genial, a mi me encanta este Harry crecido y maduro, nunca ha sido me prototipo de chico, pero hasta tiene un buen polvo cuando es así xDD Siiii, joder vaya ola de frío esta azotando a España... dios si es que ya no tengo mantas pa taparme... xD Tu tranquila que lo primero es lo primero, así que azlo todo lo mejor que puedas y aquí nos tendrás cuando puedas relajarte ;) Siii Blaise es tan ardiente... mae mia esta chica es de piedra... ajajjaja ME LO QUEDOO! xD Un beso guapísima y espero que no te estresen mucho ;) Nos vemos cuando puedas ^^

**SALESIA:** Aww(L) madre mia os adoro! como he dicho arriba sois ENORMES, maravillosas, ha valido la pena y mucho que decidiera colgar mis traducciones, y por supuesto volvería a empelar dos veces más de tiempo en ellas, sólo por vosotras, que GRAN experiencia estoy viviendo con todas vosotras (L) me habéis enamoraoo *-* OLEEE TÚ! Si bueno, Harry tiene preferencia por Blaise, porque ha vivido con él ya dos añacos... y le ha salvado la vida... pero deja que avance la historia haber que acaba pensando nuestro Elegido ;) ¿Enserio JK dijo que se habia equivocado al emparejarlos? y entonces porque acabó con ese asqueroso epilogo, podia haber dejado la historia abierta a nuestros corazones Dramiones (L)... la odio por eso... podría haberse ahorrado el final ya ahora podría crear otra saga, pero en la juventud de nuestros adorados personajes... pero no... uffff... Sii Blaise queria dejar claras las cosas, para que Hermione elija con propiedad, pero todas sabemos en quien piensa constantemente Hermione... me da una penita... cuantos achuchones le daba. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA lo del harén me ha matadoooo xDDD yo quiero yo quiero! ¿Cuales son tus Cullen favoritos? Yo me quedo a Jacob... mmm ajjajajaja y de vampiros a Stefan y Damon Salvattore... mmm xD vaya salidas estamos hechas jjajajaj Buenooo hoy hemos tendido una pincelada Dramione, pero mañana más ^^ así que nos vemos prontooo! Besitos guapa!

**Rosy Fdz:** JJAJAJAJ cuanta razón... pobres, Si Ron no es TAN tonto, pero vamos que no se ha llevado la inteligencia de la familia... más bien el hambre de todos xD Siii yo también querría consolarlo, es tan adorable y ardiente a la vez este Blaise... (L) No lo se como Hermione puede decidir, yo haría un sándwich con los dos a la vez xD Hoy hemos tenido una pincelada Dramione, pero mañana habrá más ^^ y desde el punto de vista de Hermione ;) Ya veremos como están todos y como va avanzando la historia, que aun quedan muchas sorpresas por descubrir! Un besazo guapa! nos vemos pronto ;)


	54. Capítulo 54 H

**Hola xiquiss!**

**Aquí venimos con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste!**

**Ayer me invitaron a participar en un reto Dramione del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" y dije que sí, me puse a escribir y me salió un pequeño ONE-SHOT, en una hora y media lo tenía y eran las 3:30 de la mañana, si os queréis pasar a echarle un vistazo lo tenéis en mi perfil, no es nada muy elaborado, pero me ha hecho ilusión colgar algo de mi propiedad, por primera vez ^^**

**Por cierto he aprobado, el examen pendiente UEE (aunque ya sabía que lo haría... modestia aparte xD)**

**Y ahora sí, que sí, a leer.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 54 (Hermione)<strong>

Un fuerte crack me despertó del sueño y me incorporé de inmediato, agarrando rápidamente la varita de encima de la mesita de noche y lanzando un hechizo aturdidor hacia la fuente del crujido.

Pero lo bloquearon. Presa del pánico, encendí las luces rápidamente con un movimiento de varita y pude ver a Naree en el suelo al lado de un Draco, obviamente incapacitado.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan pálido en mi vida.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Draco! - exclamé, saltando de la cama.

Él le estaba susurrando algo a Naree, pero no me sorprendí y me moví más cerca de ellos, sabiendo que Draco querría salir de allí y haría que Naree se lo llevara, como anoche cuando le señalé su debilidad.

- Lo siento, amo… de inmediato. – gritó Naree.

Cuando Naree agarró el brazo de Draco, me sostuve rápidamente de su hombro y cuando desapareció, conseguí irme con ellos.

Aparecimos en otro dormitorio, un momento después, y me puse a mirar a mí alrededor. Era _enorme_, pero escasamente amueblada. Un llamativo objeto de cristal servía como fuente de luz, pequeñas luces blancas bailaban alrededor de los cristales, emitiendo un constante y tenue resplandor.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – chilló Naree, sorprendido - ¡No debería estar aquí!

Mi atención recayó sobre Draco y lo levité hasta la cama.

- Vete… fuera… - dijo Draco. Me alarmé al escuchar su tono de voz ronca, era casi irreconocible. Me volví hacia el pequeño elfo.

- No está en su sano juicio. Vamos, Naree, vuelve a tu trabajo. Yo me ocuparé de él. – le dije. El elfo domestico me miró con recelo.

- Fuera… ahora… - volvió a decir Draco.

- Él está hablando contigo, Naree. – le dije – Probablemente deberías irte y avisarme si alguien viene. – Naree, pareció creerme y desapareció.

- ¿Intentas… que nos… maten? – le miré a la cara y la visión de su pálido rostro hizo que se me retorciera el pecho.

- No seas tan obstinado. – le dije, agitando mi varita para sacar las sabanas de debajo de él.

Con otro movimiento de varita se las puse encima. Naree reapareció con un vaso de agua en las manos, le cogí el vaso y le di las gracias. Naree simplemente se inclinó respetuosamente y volvió a desaparecer.

- ¿Puedes sentarte? – le pregunté a Draco.

No pareció escucharme, así que tiré de él hasta dejarle en una posición sentada, fue mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, ya que realmente él daba la impresión de no tener fuerza en absoluto. Me senté detrás de él en la cama para que se apoyara en mí y le sostuve el vaso entre los labios. Cuando terminó de beber fui a dejar el vaso en la mesita de noche y me di cuenta del gran libro que estaba allí posado: _Hogwarts: Una historia._ Parecía que Naree no mentía.

- No seas estúpida. Fuera de aquí. – dijo. Al menos, su voz sonaba mejor.

- Si me voy, te llevo conmigo. – le contesté.

- Bien, llévame. No puedes quedarte aquí. – fruncí el ceño. Estábamos en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Seguramente la casa no me aceptaría, y los mortífagos vendrían a atraparme en breve, ¿no? - ¿Qué estas esperando? – dijo Draco.

Pero me di cuenta que, técnicamente, me había aparecido con uno de los señores de la casa. Supuse que se les tendría permitido traer y llevar gente de fuera de la mansión y seguramente no debían ser detectados.

Le agarré del brazo y nos aparecimos directamente en la habitación de la casita de Draco. Lo posé en la cama y lo tapé con las mantas. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer por él. Naree dijo que era a causa del sobreesfuerzo, después de una de las reuniones que tenía con Voldemort, así que la mejor manera que tenía para recuperarse era el sueño natural.

Podría conseguirle un poco de poción rejuvenecedora, pero estaba segura que solo se debía utilizar si estabas al borde de la muerte; de lo contrario, había leído que podía tener efectos secundarios extremadamente dolorosos y persistentes y nunca había tenido experiencia en eso del sobreesfuerzo, así que sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

- Sácame fuera. – susurró.

- No. – le contesté, inmediatamente.

- Sofá. –murmuró.

- Draco, solo duérmete. Te ves horrible. Si mañana por la mañana no estas mejor, te daré un poco de poción rejuvenecedora. – decidí en voz alta.

- Sofá… - repitió.

- No, Draco. – le dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Tú te quedas aquí. – puse una mano en su mejilla, su piel estaba fría al tacto – Duerme. – finalicé.

Me dirigió la mirada, pero sentí como si realmente no me estuviera viendo. Sus ojos se cerraron y pareció quedarse inconsciente.

Me puse en pie, preguntándome qué hora era. Entonces, decidí ir a la cocina a ver si había alguna poción rejuvenecedora preparada. El reloj que había en la sala de estar me informó que eran las tres de la mañana. ¿Por qué iba Voldemort a reunirse con Draco a estas singulares horas?

En silencio, abrí la puerta de la cocina, pero me detuve, sorprendida.

- Ron. – dije. Él saltó del susto.

- Maldita sea, Hermione. Me has asustado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es más de la mitad de la noche.

- No podía dormir, así que decidí practicar pociones, a ver si trabajaba un poco. – dijo, colocando la tapa a una olla con la que estaba trabajando.

- ¿Y eso no lo puedes hacer durante el día? – le pregunté.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no podía dormir.

- Bueno, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté, acercándome un paso. No levantó la tapa y yo fruncí el ceño – Oh, es secreto. – dije.

- Soy malo con eso. – dijo, con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas. Sonreí.

- Como si no lo supiéramos.

Abrí un armario, que sabía que estaba lleno de pociones y me puse a buscar la poción rejuvenecedora. Estaba en el estante más bajo, en una pequeña botellita de cristal, debidamente etiquetada.

- Hermione…

Le eché un vistazo a Ron y vi una expresión muy familiar en su rostro. Era la misma expresión que cuando me dijo que me amaba. Oh, dios.

- Ron, ya estamos otra vez. – le dije suavemente – Hemos terminado. Simplemente, acéptalo, por favor.

Me miro de mal humor y salió de la cocina rápidamente. Le seguí, crucé la sala de estar y me metí otra vez en el dormitorio, donde me senté al lado de la cama de Draco. Puse la poción en la mesita de noche y alargué el brazo para posar la mano en su mejilla. Le aparté algunos mechones de pelo de la cara.

De alguna manera, él aun parecía tenso, incluso dormido. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Nunca había pensado acerca de su situación. ¿Estaba realmente tan estresado, tan alerta en sus horas de vigilia, que eso se trasladaba a sus sueños?

Acaricié suavemente la pequeña arruga que estaba formada en su ceño, intentando que desapareciera. Entonces ahuequé su mejilla contra mi mano y me maravillé de lo perfectamente inmaculada que era su piel. Era tan suave… dudaba que esto fuera natural, probablemente él debería cuidarse más que las chicas. Volvió un poco su cara hacia mi mano y un pequeño aleteo se despertó en mi estómago.

Tuve el repentino impulso de robarle un beso, sus labios nunca me habían parecido más atractivos.

¿No me había dicho a mi misma que no dejaría que esto fuera demasiado rápido? No quería adelantarme y esto era ir demasiado rápido. Sentía como si acabará de subir a un tren que estaba en constante aumento de velocidad, estaba aterrorizada de chocar o de que descarrilara, pero ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de bajarme.

Esa revelación me asustó. _Realmente_, no me había enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

- ¿Draco? – le susurré.

No obtuve respuesta, por lo que le volví a llamar por su nombre, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Cuando volví a no obtener respuesta de su parte, me convencí de que estaba durmiendo. Poco a poco me fui inclinando hacia delante y presioné mis labios con los suyos. Un hormigueó surco todo mi cuerpo, me encantada la sensación de sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos y me hubiera gustado que me besara de nuevo.

Todavía parecía estar dormido. No podía apartar mi mano de su mejilla, sentía que si lo dejaba, desaparecería. Deslicé mi pulgar por sus cejas, de la misma forma que había hecho él, el día que me hice la dormida.

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, y yo prácticamente salté fuera de mi cuerpo, arrancando la mano de la mejilla de Draco.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ron. Me volví hacia él.

- Esta es _su_ casa. Tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

Ron me miró por un largo momento y me pregunté que me diría, pero se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me quedé mirando la puerta, sorprendida, por lo tranquilo que parecía. Me había esperado algún arrebato suyo.

_Tal vez, finalmente ha aceptado que hemos terminado. _

Ahogué un bostezó y me froté los ojos. Tenía tanto sueño…

Consideré deslizarme bajo las sabanas, junto a Draco, pero el recuerdo de lo que paso la última vez que compartimos cama, me detuvo. Con las mejillas enrojecidas, conjuré una silla y me senté frente a la cama. Me incliné hacia delante y crucé los brazos sobre la cama, descansando mi cabeza en ellos y todavía mirando su cara.

Introduje mi mano bajo las sabanas y saqué su mano, deslizando mis dedos entre los suyos. Me pregunté que pensaría cuando se levantara y viera nuestras manos entrelazadas…

Besé el dorso de su pálida mano. ¿Cuántas veces me había salvado esa mano de la muerte, desde la captura? ¿Cuántas veces ha desafiado a todos por mí?

Sentí como si hubiera tropezado con la verdad, que Draco cambió de bando únicamente por mí. ¿Por qué si no habría elegido ese particular momento para cambiar? Había pasado casi justo después de que él me salvara en el Bosque Prohibido, así que él sabía que estaba viva y ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Kingsley y McGonagall me eligieran a mí, una estudiante, para ser su contacto? Él debía de haberme elegido.

Cuanto más sabía de él, más me parecía que me enamoraba.

Le eché otra larga mirada a su cara, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para dormirme.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo desde el punto de vista de Draco ^^<strong>

**Nos vemos mañana!**

**Besitos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Nea:** ya veremos si Draco consigue soportar el dolor... pero más adelante ^^ Si Ron y Astoria harían un bonita pareja juntos, los más odiosos de todos! xD Y también más adelante veremos más de Bella ;) Nos vemos pronto guapa! Besitos!

**Alona:** Sii, ese calvo... asqueroso haciendo sufrir a nuestro Dragón... y tienes razón la autora consigue un efecto increíble con esas descripciones tan detallas sobre lo que estaba sintiendo Draco... Cuando traduzco una historia, realmente es como si me metiera dentro de ella, no se porque vas analizando palabra a palabra para que encaje y esas descripciones... te dejan mal cuerpo xD Ya veremos si Draco consigue soportar el dolor, algún día ;) Y si Hermione está un poco tarada, imagina que Bella hubiera estado esperandole o algo... se la juega y sin pensar! este chico le hace perder completamente su racionalidad xD ajajj es que Naree es la hostia, pobrecito, como lo manipula Hermione, hace lo que quiere con él... xD Cayó una nevada ayer en toda Cataluña que colapso autovias y autopistas y encima dicen que viene un importante descenso de las temperaturas (¿Más?) por un frente de frío Siberiano... vamos que de lujooo como en Hawaii... T-T así que nada guapa, nos vemos mañana! Besitos!

**SALESIA**: Muchsisimas gracias y nunca me cansaré de decirlo, antes cuando me levantaba por la mañana me enganchaba a la tele y punto, pero ahora tengo siempre ganas de publicar e siguiente capítulo para vosotras ^^ sois un chute de energía por la mañana! ^^ ¿Con Harry? egg... si es como su hermano del alma... nonono... tiene que quedarse con Draco y claro que a Draco le gustaba Hermione si los que se pelean se desean... y el siempre la intentaba buscar solo con el fin de llamar su atención, es que es tan cliché, que no entiendo como no se dio cuenta... pero bueno, siempre nos quedaran los fics... ^^ Ya veremos como avanza la historia, no quiero decirte nada jajaja si no te lo diría todo, sólo tienes que tener paciencia... ;) JAJAJAJ si Hermione lleva a Naree por donde a ella le conviene... pobrecito y el obedece todo obediencia... es tan adorable (L) JAJAJAJ ella también ha pensado acostarse en su cama, perooo... xD Sii pobre Blaise da penita, es tan buenooo y tan sexy y adorable... aquí todas andan rifandoselo ;) Bueno guapísima gracias siempre por tus kilométricos reviews me alegras la mañana ;) Besitos!

**Rosy Fdz:** Esto empieza a parecerse peligrosamente a una bacanal de sexo jajajajajaj Draco está hecho un clazonazos... no puede negar ya que bebe los vientos por Hermione... aiiss a quien no le gustaría que semejante Adonis perdiera el culo por ti... Ya veremos más adelante si Draco consigue superar el dolor ;) Y HE APROBADO! uee gracias por el ánimo y apoyo sois grandes! (L) nos vemos pronto! Besitos!


	55. Capítulo 55 D

**HoOOOlaaa!**

**Hoy me he despertado con un chute de adrenalina y aún no me he tomado el café... creo que hoy me haré una naranjada porque si no puedo salir volando... xD **

**Disfrutad del capítulo, que dentro de poco se complica ;P**

**A leer!**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 55 (Draco)<strong>

Estaba vivo.

Esto no podía ser la muerte. Sentía como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo. No tenía la fuerza, o las ganas, para ser exactos, de mover ni un músculo. Nunca había llegado al punto, en el que literalmente no sentía nada. Y por la forma en la que la vida parecía drenarse por mis miembros, podía muy bien haber llegado demasiado lejos.

Mi brazo izquierdo parecía estar completamente entumecido, pero el entumecimiento estaba solo en ese brazo. Si realmente me estuviera yendo, todo mi cuerpo estaría insensible. Tal vez, aun no me había ido al más allá y aun podía ayudar…

Me obligué a abrir los ojos y me enfrenté a un brillo deslumbrador. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse inmediatamente, evitando la luz.

Intenté flexionar la mano izquierda, pero algo, aparte de mi entumecimiento, impedía mi movimiento. De repente, noté un ligero apretón en la mano y escuché _su_ voz.

- Draco… ¿estas despierto?

Creo que estaba incluso más débil que la última vez que estuve consciente. Sentía que no podía ni hablar. Volví a sentir el sueño instalándose en mi mente, amenazando con volver a llevarme hacia la oscuridad.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo.

_¿Y si acabo durmiéndome… y nunca me vuelvo a despertar?_

Ella repitió mi nombre. Su mano se deslizo suavemente por mi mejilla, antes de retroceder rápidamente, pero sus dedos volvieron a entrar en contacto con mi cara.

- Draco, por favor despierta, contéstame. – dijo, en lo que parecía ser un tono de urgencia.

Joder, estaba tan cansado.

Sus temblorosos dedos se presionaron contra uno de los costados de mi cuello y me di cuenta que murmuraba para si misma:

- Por favor, que no esté muerto, por favor, que no esté muerto… - obligué a mis atontados ojos a abrirse una rendija.

- Todavía, estoy pateando. – le susurré.

Observé como su expresión demudaba de frenética a aliviada en un instante. Ella me tiró hacia arriba, en un intento por incorporarme, pero sabía que era un peso muerto en sus brazos. Me esforcé para ayudarla, pero parecía que mi mente se había separado de mí, ya que mi cuerpo seguía obstinadamente sin responder.

Con el rato, consiguió incorporarme hasta la mitad y sentó detrás de mí, así que apoyé mi espalda en ella. Mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, con la frente presionando su cuello, me esforcé por quitarle algo de presión de encima, pero sin éxito.

- Debo decir… - murmuré – Naree… me… cuidaría mejor…

- ¿Es tan horrible que quiera recompensarte cuidando de tu salud? – dijo, sosteniendo un vaso lleno de líquido. Ella lucho contra la posición, mis hombros eran demasiado anchos, para que me rodeara con facilidad. No ayudaba el hecho de que había cogido músculos en los últimos años.

- Llama a Blaise. – me quejé – Él me ayudará.

No hizo lo que le dije. Por supuesto… ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo terca que era? En cambio presionó el borde del vaso contra mis labios.

- Si no te bebes esto, te obligaré.

- Suena divertido.

- Calla y bebe. – me reprendió.

Dejé que el líquido se vertiera en mi boca. Era fresco y me dejó una sensación de suavidad en su camino por mi garganta, pero cuando terminé, empecé a notar los efectos en mi estómago en forma de una sensación de ardor, dolorosa y aguda. Rápidamente, se propagó, de manera que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo parecían estar en llamas.

- ¿Draco?

Parecía alarmada y me pregunté cuanto dolor estaría expresando mi cara. Me tensé y amordacé mis dientes para evitar morderme los labios o la lengua. Sus brazos casi me apretaban dolorosamente, pero a pesar del dolor, tener eso finos brazos envueltos alrededor mío me trajo mucha más felicidad de la que había esperado. Hacía que la terrible experiencia fuera más llevadera.

Todo lo que podía oír era un rápido e inconfundible sonido, marcado por fuertes latidos. Me di cuenta, que era mi sangre corriendo por mi cabeza. La sangre latía con fuerza en mis oídos, bloqueando todo lo demás, pero todavía notaba sus brazos rodeándome, y ese hecho era un consuelo.

No me di cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que el dolor se desvaneció y lentamente me detuve. Sus palabras por fin se definieron y me di cuenta que estaba entonando repetidamente en voz baja: "_Vas a estar bien_"

Entonces, ella pareció darse cuenta de que había dejado de estremecerme.

- Draco, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, tentativamente, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta. Asentí y estuve agradecido por recuperar levemente la capacidad de moverme, aunque fuera tan simple como un movimiento de cabeza.

- Mejor. – Suspiró aliviada - Pensé que estabas a punto de morir, Draco. Tu piel estaba tan, tan fría…

- Siento haberte asustado. – balbuceé.

Ojala pudiera ver su rostro, pero ella aún seguía detrás de mí y hubiera sido demasiado esfuerzo girar la cabeza. No quería dejar ese seguro refugio, pero sabía que pesaba y no quería ser una carga para ella.

- Ya puedes dejarme. – le dije.

En vez de hacer lo que le dije, sus brazos se apretaron más a mí alrededor, de manera protectora. Intenté levantar la cabeza para mirarla, pero todavía me sentía demasiado débil para eso.

- Hermione, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ese es Malfoy?

Ah sí, la comadreja junior.

- Ginny, siento mucho haberte despertado. – dijo Granger.

- No, me he despertado por mi cuenta. – le dijo la pequeña comadreja - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Él estaba bastante mal.

- Así que tú… ¿le abrazas para que se sienta mejor?

- No…

- Entonces, explícate.

- El calor humano ayuda a la recuperación. – mentí.

- ¡Sí! Claro.

Bueno, no era tan tonta como su hermano, eso tenía que concedérselo. Granger me frotó los brazos.

- Todavía estas tan frio, incluso a través de las mangas. - comentó.

- Estaba al borde de la muerte. – le dije - ¿Qué esperabas? – Granger, me golpeó en el hombro.

- Si sabías que estabas al borde de la muerte, me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes de ponerte a dormir.

- ¿Antes de que me desmayara de agotamiento, quieres decir? – en lugar de contestarme, dijo:

- Ginny, por favor, deja de mirarnos.

Volteé los ojos y en efecto, pude ver ese par de ojos marrones claros, fijos en nosotros.

- Solo tienes que recostarme en la cama, Granger.

- Muy bien. – dijo.

Poco a poco se alejó, recostándome cuidadosamente en la cama. Estuve tentado a decirle que no estaba hecho de cristal, pero la tierna mirada de su rostro era tan impresionante que yo no podía hacer que desapareciera. Me estremecí, el movimiento, aunque fuera lento, estiró todos mis adoloridos músculos y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

- No lo sé. – me contestó - ¿Por la mañana?

- Hermione, - intervino la pequeña comadreja – el dolor me está volviendo.

- Ahora vuelvo. – dijo Granger, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Bien, Ginny Weasley estaba lesionada. Esa era parte de las razones por las que estaba ahí. Me preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado que aún no estaba recuperada, pero recordé, que sólo habían pasado dos noches desde el ataque a la Orden. Si hubiera sido atacada por Dolohov, aún le quedarían un par de días más para recuperarse completamente. Y Dolohov no era uno de los mejores.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó la pequeña comadreja. Giré lo suficiente la cabeza como para poder mirarla.

- No es asunto tuyo. – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no estás en la mansión, de todas formas? ¿Es donde deberías estar, no es así?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Granger cuando vuelva? – en ese momento, Granger apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Preguntarme qué? Y son pasadas las diez.

Vale, recordé haberle preguntado la hora.

- Quería saber por qué Malfoy no está en su mansión. – dijo la pequeña comadreja, incorporándose. Inmediatamente Granger ya estaba a su lado, ayudándola. Le acercó el vaso a los labios, mientras la habitación se quedaba en silencio.

Cerré los ojos, descansándolos. Todavía me sentía ridículamente débil, sabía que me costaría unos días recuperarme del todo, pero no me gustaba sentirme desamparado.

- Se presentó aquí ayer por la noche, herido de gravedad y le dije que se quedara. – explicó Granger.

Hubo un silencio y tuve la sensación de que a Weasley no le había gustado que Granger me pidiera que me quedara. Supongo que podría añadir que yo no quería estar ahí y que prefería irme a la mansión, pero sentía que me llevaría mucho esfuerzo.

Merlín, ¿demasiado cansado para irritar a un Weasley? Realmente estaba terriblemente mal.

Entonces, la cama se hundió un poco y abrí los ojos para ver a Granger encaramada en un lado de la cama, mirándome. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y empecé e sentirme incómodo. Eché un vistazo a un lado y vi a la pequeña comadreja mirándome como si yo hubiera obligado a Granger a acercarse a mí.

- Sabes, os vi a los dos. – dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Granger. Miré a la pequeña comadreja para ver que sus ojos aún estaban fijos en mí.

¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarme? Era un poco desconcertante ver cómo me miraba, me estaba empezando hacer dudar de si esto era real y eso me hacía sentir como si no pudiera mirarla, no quería que me pillara, mirándola.

- Antes de ayer por la noche, os vi.

¿Estaba ahí esa noche?... _oh_.

- ¿Antes de ayer por la noche? – repitió Granger en voz baja – Pensé que estabas dormida, Ginny.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado a los dos? Siempre os habéis odiado mutuamente. Es decir, pensé que estabas conmigo en esto, Hermione. Nunca nos ha gustado Malfoy. - en cualquier otro momento, hubiera soltado algún comentario sarcástico a la pelirroja, pero mi cerebro estaba extremadamente lento - Su padre intentó matarme, Hermione. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Fue su padre, no él.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

- Me salvó la vida. – dijo Granger con calma – Más de una vez.

Me sentía compungido como para mirarla, pero aún sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, así que mantuve mis ojos clavados en algún punto del techo.

- Me resulta difícil de creer. Pero supongo sí que os salvó a Zabini y a ti de la mazmorra.

- Sí, lo hizo. - las dos quedaron en silencio y yo casualmente le eché una mirada a Granger, para descubrir que todavía me estaba mirando - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

Saboreé la preocupación en sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente apuntando hacia arriba, me grabé esa expresión en la memoria para guardármela para siempre.

- Agotado. – le dije, decidiéndome por la verdad.

Levantó una mano y la acercó a mí, vacilante. Observé su avancé hasta que perdí la mano de vista y noté sus dedos rozándome el pelo.

- Entonces, duerme. – dijo finalmente – Ahora que ya no estás en peligro de muerte, necesitas sueño natural para recuperarte.

Quería protestar, decirle que me gustaría mucho más quedarme despierto mirándola todo el día. Puta recuperación. Si cuando estuviera mal ella se mantenía al lado de mi cama, no me importaría dejar que Voldemort me partiera una pierna. Mierda, incluso las dos.

Cuando vio que mis ojos no se cerraban ante su sugerencia, frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

- Duérmete, Malfoy. Lo necesitas. –me instó.

La irritación se agitó dentro de mí. Claro, ahora que su amiga estaba despierta, ya no era Draco. Sino Malfoy. Pero incluso esa simple emoción era demasiado agotadora como para mantenerla. Joder, no podía esperar para mejorar. Le eché una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Si no me despierto por la noche, tienes que despertarme. Tengo un lugar al que ir esta noche. – le dije.

- ¿Realmente te puedes recuperar completamente en un día? – preguntó – No creo…

- No seas tan quisquillosa. – le dije – No es algo que pueda controlar, de todos modos. Estoy obligado a estar allí.

- Bien. ¿A qué hora?

- A las nueve. – le contesté. Ella suspiró.

- Vale, a las nueve te despertaré, si no estás despierto.

- Hermione, creo que se te ha ido la cabeza… - escuché que decía la pequeña comadreja antes de adentrarme en una espiral hacia la inconsciencia.

Bueno, pequeña comadreja, todos estábamos un poco idos, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! <strong>

**Puede que si mañana no tengo nada que hacer, suba dos capítulos... hace tiempo que no hago eso y sé que os morís de ganas por ver como continua, así que ya veremos, depende de cuanto me agasajéis jajajaja es broma, si no me sale nada que hacer lo haré ^^**

**Besitos!**

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Luna White 29: **JAJAJAJA si el comportamiento de Ron es de lo más sospechoso, ahora le ha dado por ser aprendiz de pociones... y de repente ha madurado y ya no le molesta Draco... sisis... sólo habrá que esperar un poco para ver que pasa ahí ;) Un besito guapa!

**Vsnara:** JAJAAJJA Wolasss Bienvenida! me alegra mucho que estés tan enganchada, jajajaja subiré uno al día hasta el 18 (que empiezo nuevo semestre) luego puede que no sea tan así, pero no creo que pase más de uun día sin actualizar y puedeee que mañana suba dos capís, ya veremos ;) En finn, muchisimas gracias por pasarte por aquí para dejar tu huella ^^ Besitos!

**Alona:** UEEE sii aprobé! ya me la he quitado de encima y ahora a por otros tres créditos más :D Muchisisimas gracias por dejarme un review en el one-shot que escribí, me invitaron al reto y no pude resistirme, me vino a la cabeza esa escena, y como me gusta mucho la psicología pensé en añadir algo sobre eso y los sueños recurrentes me parecen de los más interesante ;) Así que muchas gracias y tu opinión es importantisima! :D te adoro (L) puede que cuando acabe el reto, suba un segundo capítulo, que ya tengo la idea cociéndose en la cabeza :D Bueno, si Hermione esta un poco, buscona... jajaja pero tienes razon quien se hubiera resistido a ese ángel... tan dormidito e indefenso... ajajja mae mia sueno como uno violadora... Bueno tu no te olvides de ese capítulo porque así más adelante podrás encajar cosas... Que si hace frío... mae mia hay un temporal en toda España de nieve, frío y viento que te cagas... Estamos todos congelaosss jajajajaja Ya le metería yo a Voldemort un cubito de hielo por dentro de la tunica y haber si dice esas mierdas que suele soltar por esa cosa llamada boca... uff... ya me he vuelto a estresar... y eso que hoy no he tomado café, creo que es este calvo sin nariz que me saca de mis casillas... jajajaja BUeno guapismaa! a ver si mañana subo dos capítulos, que hace tiempo que no lo hago :D Besazos!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ si esta Hermione, lo sabe analizar todo en un momento para ponerlo todo a su favor... y el pobre Naree sin protestar y Draco sin poder ni moverse, ¿y quien para a Hermione? ajajajja porque como la dejes sola un poco más esta le quita el sitio a Voldemort xD JAJAJAJ yo no soy de manipular yo soy de exigir jajajjaja xD para manipular hay que tener paciencia y no es una de mis mayores virtudes xD aunque si la ocasión lo requiere... jJAJAJA si Hermione a secuestrado a Draco y ni se lo ha dicho a Naree se ha largado y punto jajjaja Sii Hermione aprobecha la minima oportunidad para violarlo... que suerte tiene esta chica... xD con las ganas que tiene me parece raro que no se metiera en su cama, pero bueno, todo a su tiempoo jajaja... Sólo tengo que decirte que no te olvides de lo que pasa en ese capítulo con respecto al Pelirrojo pecoso e inútil... te dará pistas para un futuro... muaaajajjajaja ;) Si, si yo estuviera allí Ron ya habría salido volando de una patada en ese culo cada vez más fofo xD con todo lo que come acabará obeso... Espero que te guste este capítulo ;) Se que Ginny parece un poco irritante, pero tranquilaa... no es como su hermano pecoso e inútil xD AJAJAJJ si aprobé, aunque lo tenía claro, ahora a por tres créditos más! Por cierto muchisimas gracias por el review del one-shot que subí, me ha hehco mucha ilusión :D me invitaron al reto y me vino rápidamente esa idea y tuve que hacerlo, puedo que cuando acabé el reto suba un segundo capítulo, que ya tengo la idea cociéndose en la cabeza ;) Muchisimos besos y nos vemos mañana!


	56. Capítulo 56 H

**Holaaa!**

**Siento lo de ayer, pero Fanfiction no me dejaba entrar en mi cuenta ¿a alguien más le pasó?, en fin yo queriendo subir dos capítulos y la vida te da una patada en el culo diciéndote que tu harás lo que ella quiera y que es quien dirige el cotarro... Pues VALEE... xD **

**Así que hoy subiré esos dos capítulo que prometí ayer, espero que los disfrutéis :D**

**A leer.**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 56 (Hermione) <strong>

- Hermione, creo que se te ha ido la cabeza…

Sí, creo que esa era una evaluación valida, ya que parecía que no podía dejar de mirar su cara.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, anteanoche? – le pregunté. No contestó y finalmente levanté mis ojos de Draco para posarlos en ella. Ginny me miraba con una expresión cautelosa, como si estuviera decidiendo cuanto me iba a decir – Vamos Ginny, suéltalo.

- Le estabas besando. – dijo – Y parecía como si él… como si él no quisiera. ¿Por qué Hermione? De todas las personas, ¿Por qué él? Quiero decir, Harry y yo pensamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Blaise y tú os dieras cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Pero Malfoy? ¿_Malfoy_? – suspiré.

- Ginny, por favor déjalo. Ya tengo suficiente con mis pensamientos sobre esto, sin tu ayuda.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

- No puedo explicarlo. – le dije – Simplemente… no sé cómo describirlo.

- Bueno… tengo que admitir que tiene una cara bonita, pero muchos chicos la tienen, Hermione.

- No es solo por su apariencia, ¿de verdad crees que me fijaría en un hombre solo por la apariencia? – le dije, entonces volví la mirada otra vez hacia Draco – Malfoy ha cambiado. No es la misma persona que era en el colegio.

- Eso no justifica que te guste. – argumentó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué estás tan cerrada mentalmente? Pensé que de todas las personas, tú lo entenderías.

- Su padre intentó matarme. Su tía te torturó, mataron a mi padre y así a muchas más personas. Son mortífagos. No puedes, simplemente, pasar eso por alto. No estoy siendo cerrada de mente, estoy siendo racional. Pensé que lo apreciarías.

- No podemos elegir nuestra familia. – le espeté.

- Si, pero podemos elegir nuestro camino y eligió el equivocado.

- Pero…

- Y no digas que todo era debido a su familia. Zabini dio la espalda a su familia y tomó el camino correcto, ¿no? Y lo respeto por eso. Incluso Ron lo hace, nunca lo admitirá porque está demasiado ocupado poniéndose celoso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sé que lo hace.

- Bueno, Malfoy está intentando hacer lo correcto, ahora. No digo que fuera bueno que se uniera al bando oscuro, pero sin duda nos ha beneficiado mucho, en estos momentos. – razoné – Si no fuera por él, Blaise y yo aún estaríamos encerrados en esas celdas.

- Nosotros lo habríamos conseguido…

- _No_. – le dije, recordando un hecho que sin duda ayudaría a Draco con Ginny – Si no fuera por Malfoy, Harry estaría muerto. – mis palabras silenciaron a Ginny, que me miró con incredulidad. Un momento después, con la voz llena de escepticismo, dijo:

- ¿Cómo?

- La noche en que Harry salió herido en el Caldero Chorreante, fui a conseguir una hierba que había en Hogwarts para él. No habría podido volver de no ser por Malfoy y si no hubiera vuelto y no hubiera preparado esa poción, Harry habría muerto. – hubo un breve silencio mientras dejaba que mis palabras penetraran en ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió en Hogwarts? – preguntó finalmente.

- Salí bien del castillo, pero me encontré con un mortífago patrullando los jardines y me tuve que desviar hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Casi llegué al punto de Aparición, pero me atraparon. Malfoy mató a tres mortífagos y dejó que me marchara. – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Pero… ¿eso no fue incluso antes de decidirse por nuestro bando? Recuerdo que Harry estaba mejor cuando tuvimos la reunión sobre Malfoy. – asentí.

- Probablemente ya lo tendría pensado, en ese momento. – dije – Simplemente creo que se merece otra oportunidad, ¿Tú no?

- Otra oportunidad, claro. Todos podemos intentar ser amigos. Pero besaste… - suspiré.

- Ginny, no puedes decirme qué hacer. Es solo… que me siento diferente con él. Mejor.

- Tienes razón. No puedo controlarte. Simplemente no quiero que te pase nada, eres una de mis mejores amigas. – le sonreí.

- Lo sé y te doy las gracias. Pero se lo que hago.

Al menos, eso creía. Volví a mirar a Draco. Volvía a tener una expresión agitada en la cara, tenso con lo que parecía ser preocupación. Volví a frotarle suavemente el entrecejo, deseando que se relajara. Todas estas situaciones de alto estrés acabarían pasándole factura.

- Parece que si sabes lo que estás haciendo. – dijo Ginny en voz baja – Yo… espero que tengas razón con respecto a él, por vuestro bien. – sonreí.

- Gracias Ginny. - entonces, fruncí el ceño. Ya pasaban de las diez cuando fui a por más poción para Ginny, pero ninguno de los chicos parecía estar despierto. Extraño. Me puse en pie – Voy a ver a los chicos.

- Vale.

Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta y me congelé. Blaise estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo girar su varita entre sus dedos.

- Blaise. – dije, sorprendida. Miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó su nombre y sonrió.

- Buenos días, Hermione.

- Buenos días. – le contesté.

Dios, me sentía como una idiota. No tenía ni idea de que decirle. No había estado a solas con él, desde que me confesó sus sentimientos y honestamente no sabría cómo volver a actuar a su alrededor nunca más.

- Ya estas volviendo a pensar demasiado. – dijo y yo suspiré.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. – él arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Leerme la mente.- Blaise río, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Empecé a dirigirme hacia el sofá, pero la chimenea crepitó cobrando vida e inmediatamente salté hacia atrás, aplastándome contra la pared al lado de la chimenea para mantenerme fuera de su alcance.

¿La Red Flu estaba abierta en esta casa? Querido Merlín. Blaise no tenía tiempo suficiente como para salir del campo de visión, pero por alguna razón no se movió, a pesar de que la persona que estuviera al otro lado debía ser capaz de verlo.

Hubo un largo silencio y me hubiera gustado ver quién era el visitante.

Alguien debía de estar buscando a Draco, esta era su casa después de todo. Ya que estaban bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, la persona no podría ver ni la habitación ni el mobiliario, pero si a los habitantes. Desde que Draco estaba en la casa, la Red Flu conecta los visitantes a esta chimenea.

Entonces, escuché una voz familiar.

- Blaise… no puedes ser tú. – Blaise sonrió.

- Misterioso, ¿no?

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Un fuerte suspiro de alivio provino de la chimenea.

- De verdad que me has asustado, Draco. Pensé que habíamos conseguido capturarlo o algo así. – Blaise mantenía la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

- Nah, solo estaba manteniendo mis habilidades frescas. No lo he hecho durante años. Parece que todavía soy bueno en eso, si casi te engaño.

- ¿Puedes… puedes parar? Joder… incluso suenas como él. Es demasiado, compañero.

- Oh, es que estoy cómodo en su piel. Vamos Theo, no tienes que asustarte por ver la cara de Blaise. Con el tiempo, tendremos que volver a verlo.

- Por favor. – dijo Nott. Blaise suspiró y se acercó su varita.

- Esta bien, que humor el tuyo.

De repente, ante mis ojos, se transformó en Draco. Se me desencajó la mandíbula. Se veía exactamente igual que Draco, era una semejanza perfecta. ¿Transfiguración Humana? Eso debía ser. Nos lo enseñaron en sexto año, así que supongo que si pasabas el suficiente tiempo perfeccionando tus habilidades…

- ¿Mejor?

Oh, también sonaba exactamente como Draco. Eso era… más que un poco desconcertante.

- Si, mucho mejor. – dijo Nott.

Una ligera sonrisa se levantó en las comisuras de los labios de Blaise, y el efecto que creo ese movimiento me recordó mucho a Draco y tuve que acabar mirando hacia otro lado.

_Es solo Blaise, solo Blaise. _

- Entonces, ¿a qué debo este placer? – preguntó Blaise.

- Bueno, me he enterado de lo de Astoria. Felicidades.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. ¿Felicidades por qué? ¿Qué diría ahora Blaise?, pero cuando miré su cara, vi que parecía completamente seguro. ¿Sabía de lo que estaba hablando Nott? Los plateados ojos de "Draco", brillaron peligrosamente.

- ¿Me están fallando los oídos, o acabas de felicitarme?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Realmente estaba seguro de lo que decía? Parecía, que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Después de todo, no podía saber mucho acerca de la vida de Draco en estos últimos tres años. Debía de haber habido cambios en su vida…

- Yo, ehm… - dijo Nott, vacilante – Ella ha dicho…

- ¿Importa lo que dijera? Sabes que es una habitual mentirosa. – dijo Blaise.

- Ha cambiado…

- Tú y yo realmente sabemos que la gente no cambia. Nos gusta pensar que si lo hacen, pero nunca pasa. No debes creerte lo que ella diga.

- Entonces… ¿no hay boda?

Volví a fruncir el ceño. ¿_Boda_? ¡Estamos en medio de una puta guerra!

- Eso no es lo que he dicho. – dijo Blaise tranquilamente, recostándose en el sofá – Te ha dicho que estaba feliz con esto, ¿no es así?

- Sí, lo hizo.

- Acerca de eso está mintiendo.

¿Cómo Blaise podía estar tan seguro de eso? Yo estaría aterrada si estuviera en su lugar. Pero supuse que tenía sentido, Blaise conocía a Draco perfectamente bien, tanto por fuera como por dentro y definitivamente era un mentiroso bastante talentoso. Aun así… ¡eran tres años! ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de sí mismo después de tantos años?

- ¿Entonces…

- No dejaré que pase si puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué? No está mal a la vista. Podría ser mucho peor.

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mi _padre_ decida qué es lo que voy a sufrir por el resto de mi vida? Si alguna vez me caso, será con una mujer con la que pueda mantener una conversación inteligente y esa no es _Astoria Greengrass_.

- Bueno, esta reacción tiene más sentido. – dijo Nott desde la chimenea – Astoria dijo que estabas emocionado.

¿Qué pasaba si Draco realmente estaba emocionado?

No quería reaccionar de esa manera, pero no pude evitar la punzada de celos que se elevó hacia mi pecho. ¡Esto era completamente absurdo! Estaba siendo irracional. Si Draco estaba actuando delante de Greengrass, habría sido mejor seguir manteniendo la tapadera.

Pero los celos seguían allí, como un picor que no me podía rascar.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? – preguntó Blaise.

- Quería saber si tenías tiempo de reunirte con nosotros en el pub, esta noche. Greg y Vince acaban de llegar de Hogwarts, así que estarán esta noche. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que viniste y no creo que pueda manejar tanta estupidez por mi cuenta.

- No tengo ganas. La próxima vez.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres obligarme a ir? – preguntó Blaise, arqueando una ceja.

- No, por supuesto que no. Voy a ehm… nos vemos en otro momento, entonces.

Las llamas de la chimenea se extinguieron, pero aún me preocupaba ponerme en el campo de visión.

- Creo que ya es seguro. – dijo Blaise.

- ¿Puedes… volver a cambiar, por favor? – le pregunté. Sonrió y me estremecí ante el parecido tan natural.

- Sin embargo, es tan divertido ver cómo te retuerces incómodamente. – dijo. Me acerqué unos pasos a él.

- ¿Sabías lo de Greengrass? – sacudió la cabeza y se transfiguró otra vez en sí mismo.

- Estaba improvisando. ¿Draco está en la casa? Tiene que estar, si la Red Flu ha mandado a Theo aquí. – asentí.

- Está durmiendo en el dormitorio, realmente está muy adolorido. ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

- Han ido a casa de McGonagall, querían enseñarle la daga a ella y a Shacklebolt. – me informó.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Draco?

- No sé nada de eso, no me dijo que le había pasado.

- ¿Está despierto?

- No, le he dejado dormir.

- Quiero hablar con él.

- Ha estado a punto de morir de sobreesfuerzo. Necesita dormir. – le dije. Blaise frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sobreesfuerzo? Draco tiene una natural alta capacidad para la magia. Es difícil creer que se haya sobre esforzado tanto como para estar a punto de morir.

- ¿Cómo sabes…

- Las familias sangre pura, prueban su capacidad mágica. – me contestó Blaise a la pregunta antes de que la formulara – Tan pronto como los niños empiezan a demostrar sus poderes mágicos, los padres los llevan a ver su potencial. – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Cómo puede ser preciso eso?

- En realidad no sé cómo funciona. Están esas brujas… que son como videntes. Sé que piensas que la adivinación es una mierda, pero rara vez se ha demostrado lo contrario de esas personas.

Eso era realmente muy interesante. Me preguntaba en que basarían sus conclusiones. Estas brujas tenían que hacer algo concreto, si realmente eran tan precisas… pero reprimí mi curiosidad intelectual y dije:

- Bueno, cualquiera que sea su capacidad para la magia, lo superó de mucho. ¿De qué quieres hablar con él?

- Es personal. No te preocupes, puedo esperar hasta que se despierte. ¿Cómo estás? – vacilé. ¿Me preguntaba acerca de...? - Vamos, Hermione. – dijo – Sabia que no debería haberte dicho nada. Piensas demasiado para tu propio bien.

- Yo… yo no pienso…

- Por supuesto que no. – dijo sonriendo. Me aparté de él.

- Oficialmente nunca más te dejaré mirarme a la cara. – Blaise se echó a reír desde detrás de mí. – Blaise, eres horrible. – le dije, dirigiéndome a la cocina, pero me agarró de la mano y me volteó.

- Lo siento, Hermione. – le arqueé una ceja y volvió a sonreír. – Lo digo enserio. – añadió.

- Pues no pareces tan serio. – le dije. Compuso una cara de seriedad y dijo:

- Lo digo muy enserio. Lo siento. – suspiré.

- No hay realmente nada por lo que tengas que disculparte, Blaise. No… - levantó una mano, silenciándome.

- No tendría que haberte dicho nada. – dijo – Pero hablaba en serio… _Déjame terminar_. – por supuesto, tenía que saber que estaba a punto de hablar. Rodé los ojos, pero mantuve la lengua en su lugar – Siempre me retraía, ocultando mis sentimientos detrás de bromas y burlas. – continuó – Sabía que nunca has tenido ese tipo de sentimiento por mí y también sabía que tan pronto como te dijera lo que sentía, te sentirías culpable por herirme, ya que tu no sientes lo mismo. – dios, ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme tan condenadamente bien? – Sabía todas esas cosas y sin embargo fui demasiado egoísta como para retroceder y simplemente lo solté. Y por eso, lo siento.

Hice una pausa un momento para asegurarme de que había acabado de hablar.

- Blaise, no deberías disculparte por expresar tus sentimientos. Tienes derecho…

- Lo sé. – me interrumpió – Pero no niego que desearía no haber dicho nada.

- No digas eso. – le dije.

- ¿No digas qué? – giramos la cabeza para ver que Harry acababa de aparecer en la sala.

- Oh, nada. – dijo Blaise, mientras otro plop nos indicaba la llegada de Ron – Solo estaba burlándome de la comadreja de nuevo.

- Te he oído. – le dijo Ron, frunciéndole el ceño a Blaise.

- ¿Qué os han dicho de la daga? – les pregunté a los chicos.

- Kingsley se la ha querido quedar. – dijo Harry – Aunque le dije que nosotros podíamos ocuparnos, después de todo, fuimos nosotros quien destruimos los últimos Horrocruxes.

- ¿Les has dicho algo sobre el plan de Hogwarts? – preguntó Blaise.

- Kingsley está receloso. A McGonagall le gusta la idea, pero no está segura. – nos informó Harry.

- Debemos salir de la sala de estar. – dije – Aparentemente la casa está conectada a la Red Flu, Nott apareció en la chimenea hace un rato.

- ¡¿_Qué_?! – exclamó Ron – Pensaba que este sitio estaba protegido por el encantamiento Fid…

- Si, pero los ocupantes no entran en el encantamiento. – le interrumpí – Nott vio a Blaise.

- ¿Qué pasó, entonces? – preguntó Harry con preocupación.

- Draco y yo aprendimos a transfigurarnos en el otro cuando todavía estábamos en Hogwarts. Le dije que era Draco transfigurado en mí. – explicó Blaise.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

- No estaba a la vista cuando apareció. Así que ahí me quedé.

- Espera… - dijo Harry lentamente – ¿Eso no significa que Malfoy está en la casa?

- Sí. – le contesté – Llegó ayer por la noche muy mal herido. Está durmiendo ahora mismo.

- Si, lo vi anoche. – dijo Ron – Estaba bastante pálido.

Miré a Ron por lo tranquilo que estaba. Después de todo, había visto a Draco durmiendo en la misma cama que estaba usando yo.

- Bueno, ya que debemos permanecer fuera de la sala, vamos a hacerle compañía a Ginny. – dijo Harry.

- Tengo hambre otra vez. – dijo Ron – Estaré en la cocina.

- Con esa forma de comer, Weasley, he llegado a pensar que eres un troll, luchador profesional. – comentó Blaise.

- Hay que mantener la tapadera. – dijo Ron, desapareciendo dentro de la cocina.

- Guau Harry, ¿Qué has hecho? Está mucho más calmado de lo habitual. – dije. Harry se echó a reír.

- Tal vez, finalmente está creciendo. – dijo Blaise, sonriendo.

Empezamos a movernos hacia la habitación, cuando la voz de Ron nos llegó desde la cocina.

- ¡He _oído_ eso!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, ahora subo el otro capítulo de carrerilla ;)<strong>

**por cierto (L)AMO A BLAISE(L) ajja tenía que decirlo, atrásss lagartasss es mío xD**

**Que tengáis un muy feliz domingo!**

**Besitos dominegueros!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** AJAJAJ y sigue haciendo un frío que congelaría el infierno... T-T quiero playaaaa! Holaaa guapisimaa! xD Siento que ayer no pudiera actualizar, pero es que no me dejó entrar en mi cuenta en TODO el día y no podía colgar capítulo... pero buenoo hoy tendréis esos dos capítulos seguidos, una putada porque quiera que esté fin de semana tuvierais tres capis... :(, pero puede que un día de esta semana también cuelgue dos, ya veremos ;) ya no planeo nada que luego me la juegan... xD Sii parece que el sobreesfuerzo es jodido, en este capítulo explican un poco más, es como la capacidad natural de cada mago de producir magia sin varita y si tiras mucho de ahí pues el resultado es un muñeco de trapo que es en lo que se ha convertido Draco ;) Creo que le llamó Malfoy por miedo... de hacer realidad algo que supongo que aun no está segura... ya veremos como avanza ;) Siento otra vez que ayer os quedarais con las manos vacías, pero fue imposible... Un besito guapa y disfruta de los dos capítulos :D nos vemos pronto n_n

**Miri:** WoooW se te echaba de menos! que alegría! espero que te fuera bien el examen de farma :D Sii las aprobé :D y ahora soy libre hasta el día 18 que empiezo otro semestre, pero bueno el frenetísmo viene al final del semestre, el principio es relajado y podré actualizar seguido :D Sii Draco lo está tiniendo difícil.. pobre como dices menos mal que tiene a Naree y a Hermione, el pobre daba una pena sin podeer mover ni la cabeza ajaja me lo comoo (L) Sii Ron está actuando un tanto fuera de lo común... ya veremos que pasa ahí ;) ¿Qué te ha parecido la charla entre amigas? Supongo que Ginny no quiere que Hermione sufra... UEEEE me alegro que estés de vuelta para quedarte jooo sse echaban de me nos tus reviews :( Por ciertoo quería preguntarte ¿eres merengue? ajajaja vaya derbi ayer... yo soy muy futbolera y culé a muerteeee jajaja, pero casi toda mi familia de parte de madre es merengue jajaja nose porque te cuento esto, perooo... ajajjaja en finn ves te echaba de menos... (L) Besitoss guapaaa ^^

**Rosy Fdz:** JAJAJAJ si ahí tienes razón... creo que Hermione está un poco acojonada de hacer realidad algo que no esta segura de lo que es... pero bueno ya veremos como avanza ;) ¿Que te ha parecido la charla entre amigas? Creo que ha Ginny ya le han quitado el bicho ese, pero como se estaba haciendo un banquete de sus organos pues ahora tiene que regenerarlos con pociones y eso y se ve que es doloroso por eso se pasa el día dormida... xD pobre... Espero que te gusten los dos capítulos de hoy y que tengas un muy feliz domingo! y Gracias por confiar en que aprobaría :D eres genial! Besazos(L)

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ si, pero bueno creo que es más por proteger a Hermione que para quedarsela como si fuera un objeto cosa que su hermano el pelirrojo pecoso e inutil si quiere eso, ponerla en su vitrina de trofeos... eggg que asco me dan los tíos así... una patada en los huevos le daba yo, verías como espabila... el pelirrojo este... JAJAJJA ya veremos que son esas extrañas actitudes de Ron... dentro de poco, pero como podéis ver esta TODO el jodido rato en la cocina... vale que sabemos que después de Hermione su segunda obsesión es la comida, pero joder... a este paso va a reventar como dice Blaise jajajajaj... Sii ojala Theo tuviera más participación en esta historia, porque yo también amo al trío de plata, Hoy lo hemos visto ; ¿Que te ha parecido? a mi esa parte me encanta :D Y siento no haber podido colgar ayer ningún capitulo, pero es que no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta me daba error :(, pero bueno hoy si que tendréis dos, así que disfrútalos guapísima! (L) tengo ganas de ver tu review a estos capis que ya se acerca lo interesante ;) Besitosss

**Eliana:** JAJAJA bueno creo que Ginny lo hacía por proteger a su amiga, pero bueno Hermione le deja las cosas claras ;) JAJAJA dentro de poco sabremos que pasa con esas actitudes extrañas de Ron... Espero que te gusten los dos capítulos de hoy! A disfrutarlos que la historia empieza a ponerse interesante ^^ Besitos guapaaa!

**Vsnara:** Siiii lo sientoo, pero Fnafiction no me dejó entrar en mi cuenta en todo el día... no se porque... pero fue una putada, quería que tuvierais 3 capítulos en todo el fin de semana... :( pero puede que esta semana haya un día que vuelva a colgar dos, de momento espero que disfrutes de los dos de hoy! Besitos guapisimaa!


	57. Capítulo 57 D

**Disfrutadlo!**

**Que ya se acerca lo interesante... muaaajajajaja**

**Mañana más ^^**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 57 (Draco)<strong>

Me desperté y de una sacudida me incorporé.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. ¿Dónde…

Me sentía mucho mejor, me sentía vivo.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que mi mano izquierda, seguía entumecida. Eché un vistazo a un lado y vi a Granger desplomada sobre el borde de la cama, sosteniendo mi mano. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y me costó tragar al tiempo que una calidez inundaba mi pecho.

Estaba preocupada.

Viendo la forma en la que estaba ahí me decía que se preocupaba. No sabía si eso podía convertirse en algo más, pero eso… eso era suficiente por ahora.

Mierda, me estaba convirtiendo en un jodido sensiblero. Y todo era culpa de ella. Esto era horrible.

Acaricié sus suaves rizos y consideré despertarla para poder ver esos cálidos ojos color miel, pero debía estar agotada si había conciliado el sueño en esa posición tan incómoda y no me atreví a molestarla.

Y además, intentaría impedirme salir de la cama.

Liberé cuidadosamente mi mano de su agarre y me deslicé fuera de la cama, moviéndome tan lentamente como me fue posible, para no despertarla. Llegué a la puerta y conseguí salir con éxito. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, las luces de la sala se encendieron.

- Blaise. – dije, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo y no uno de los otros dos?

- Ellos no me habrían recibido así. ¿Qué hora es?

- Un poco más de media noche.

- Joder.

- ¿Hay algún sitio en el que deberías estar? – asentí distraídamente. Debía irme ahora mismo, quién sabía lo que querría hacerme Voldemort por faltar a nuestra sesión de esta noche. _Maldita sea, Granger_ – Theo nos visitó. – dijo Blaise, captando mi atención – Me pilló, pero he jugado como solíamos hacerlo.

- ¿Y se lo tragó? – asintió.

- No sospechó nada.

- Brillante. ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Nada. Quería felicitarte por lo de Astoria. – compuse una mueca – Eso es lo que yo pensaba. – dijo, sonriendo – Así que le dije más o menos eso.

- ¿Algo más que debería saber?

- Hmm, bueno. Theo dijo que Greg y Vince estaban de permiso y preguntó si querías reunirte esta noche con ellos en el pub, pero rechacé la oferta por ti. – asentí – Oh, y Hermione no parecía muy contenta cuando se enteró de lo de Astoria. Si fuera tú, me gustaría aclarar eso con ella. – finalizó.

- No tengo tiempo para eso. – dije - ¡Naree! – apareció al instante - ¿Tienes la información?

Naree asintió y me pasó un rollo de pergamino. Lo desenrollé para ver que había escrito: nombres, horarios y un gran mapa en la parte inferior que detallaba las rutas. Lo volví a enrollar y se lo pasé a Blaise.

- Eso es todo lo que necesitáis, para tomar Hogwarts. – le dije.

- Si me permite hablar, amo… - titubeó Naree.

- Adelante.

- La ama Bellatrix, está siendo castigada en la mansión. – murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

- Por no encontrarte, amo.

- ¿No tendría más sentido que Voldemort castigara a tus padres? – preguntó Blaise.

Hmm. ¿Tía Bella sabía algo sobre mi potencial para ascender a una posición poderosa? ¿Y si había sido enviada a la mansión, para echarme un ojo a mí y no a mi padre? Me hubiera parecido una idea descabellada hacia un tiempo, pero con los problemas que estaba teniendo Voldemort para entrenarme, no me parecía tan extraño.

- ¿No deberías volver? – me empujó Blaise – Ella es una zorra, pero sigue siendo tu tía. Y sé lo que significa la familia para ti. – asentí.

- Sé que es verdad, pero no la llames así en mi presencia.

- Hermione dijo que has caído ante el sobreesfuerzo. ¿Cómo…

- No has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo tan entrometido como siempre. – Blaise empezó a reír.

- No, no he cambiado. También quiero saber que vas hacer al respecto con lo de Astoria, pero se que estas ocupado, así que supongo que tendré que esperar a la próxima vez.

- ¿Astoria? Haré caso omiso de ella hasta que se vaya. Y no te voy a decir como acabé así. Ahora voy a asegurarme de que ese loco no mate a mi tía. Adiós.

- Adiós, amigo.

Aparecí en mi habitación de la mansión y le recordé a Naree que no le dijera ni una palabra a nadie. Prometió obedecer y desapareció.

Me dirigí hacia abajo y seguí los gritos hasta la sala.

Era un espectáculo poco común, ver a Bellatrix en el suelo, gritando. Cuando entré en la habitación, los gritos se detuvieron y mi madre cayó sobre sus rodillas.

- Bella… oh, Bella ¿estás…

- Deja de lloriquear, ¡bruja! – le ladró mi padre.

- Draco… - dijo Voldemort – Que bien que te unas a nosotros.

La sala quedó en silencio, excepto por el jadeo de tía Bella y los tenues sollozos de mi madre. Me arrodillé.

- Mi señor.

- Pareces haberte recuperado bastante bien.

- No gracias a usted. – le dije secamente.

Sonrió siniestramente y me hizo un gesto para que me pusiera en pie.

- Sabes que esta insubordinación te costara cara, ¿no es así? – se burló – Y te aseguro, que puede ser mucho peor, si no me demuestras la deferencia adecuada.

- Sé que es un hombre de palabra. – le dije – Casi muero por lo de anoche.

Los ojos de mi madre se fijaron inmediatamente en mí, llenos de preocupación. Mi padre parecía sorprendido también, pero ni la mitad de preocupado, me figuré.

- Es evidente que alguien te curó. De lo contrario, estoy seguro que estarías camino a la otra vida, ahora mismo.

Simplemente le miré fijamente. No sabía que me había dado las agallas para ser tan tosco con él. Tal vez, era la rabia de ver torturada a mi tía. Nadie le hacía eso a mi tía.

- Vamos. – me siseó Voldemort – Tenemos que irnos ahora.

- ¿A dónde?

- No haces bien interrogándome, chico. Coge algunos suministros. Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Dicho eso, desapareció.

- ¿Qué estas esperando, Draco? ¡Ves a coger las cosas! – gritó mi padre.

En lugar de hacer eso, me dirigí hacia mi tía, arrodillándome al lado de mi madre.

- Lo siento, tía Bella.

- Oh, vete ya. – dijo – Tu tía ha estado peor que esto antes. - ¿No estaba enfadada? Me dejó sorprendido – Sólo vuelve con vida para que te pueda devolver el favor. – dijo con los dientes apretados. – vale tal vez, sí que estaba un poco cabreada.

- Lo haré. – le dije con una triste sonrisa.

- Ten cuidado, querido. – me dijo mi madre, acariciándome el brazo.

Asentí secamente, antes de ponerme en pie y marcharme de habitación. Subí apresuradamente hacia mi habitación y llamé a Naree.

- Empaca mi bolsa. – le dije – Con lo habitual. Tienes cinco minutos.

Me senté un momento en la cama, mientras Naree convocaba objetos de todo el lugar colocándolos en mi bolsa. El óvalo de la cadena ardió en mi pecho y tiré de el.

"_Cabrón_"

Contuve una sonrisa, Voldemort tenía la costumbre de materializarse de la nada y lo último que necesitaba era que descubriera la conexión de la cadena con la de Granger. Contemplé la idea de responderle, pero en última instancia decidí lo contrario, y volví a guardar el óvalo bajo la camisa. Justo cuando la guardé apareció el Señor Oscuro a unos pocos metros de mí.

- ¿Has terminado? – dijo.

Definitivamente eso no habían sido cinco minutos.

- Naree. – dije, el pequeño elfo ya tenía mi bolsa preparada, me incliné para cogerla y la metí en mi bolsa que tenía el equipo de emergencia – Ya puedes marcharte, Naree. – le dije. Antes de desaparecer, me deseó buena suerte, simplemente con un ensanchamiento de ojos - Ahora que no hay nadie que nos escuche. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? – le pregunté con cautela.

- Todo a su tiempo. – dijo Voldemort.

Agarró mi hombro y esperé el familiar tirón de la aparición. En cambio, noté una extraña sensación de flotar. Nunca había sentido nada igual, me sentía como una hoja al viento.

¿A dónde íbamos? Intenté controlar la preocupación que amenazaba con superarme, no debía preocuparme demasiado, o me volvería a castigar por ser demasiado débil.

En varias ocasiones, nos detuvimos en destinos intermedios, pero nunca reconocí el lugar; una esquina de una calle desierta, un solitario camino rural, una oscura casa abandonada, una calle muy transitada. Debíamos estar muy lejos de casa, si habíamos tenido que parar tantas veces a pesar de viajar en aparición.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos y me puse a observar mí alrededor con cautela.

Estábamos al final de una extremadamente larga, pasarela al aire libre. Arboles cubiertos por una capa de nieve, se alineaban a ambos lados del camino pavimentado. Nieve. Teníamos que estar en algún lugar del norte. Observé un gran palacio al final del camino, pero no podía descifrar el estilo arquitectónico.

Entonces, Voldemort me lanzó un hechizo desilusionador.

- Tú no estás aquí. – dijo.

- Entiendo. – le contesté.

Esa muy probablemente sería la última palabra que dijera en toda la noche. Ya había estado así en una visita de dos días, a Francia, estuve escondido la totalidad del viaje y no pude decir ni una palabra en todo el tiempo. Pero eso había sido hacía unos meses y no me expliqué por qué me había llevado.

Me preguntaba si me diría que hacia allí esta vez.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que ya estaba caminando por el camino y di unos apresurados pasos para ponerme a su altura. Hacía dos años, siempre seguía a tía Bella de esta manera a todas partes y desarrollé la habilidad de moverme en silencio, haciendo coincidir mis pisadas exactamente con las suyas. Tenía los pies entrenados para coincidir con los de la persona a la que seguía.

Pero todavía no podía hacerlo con Voldemort. Sus pisadas no hacían ningún ruido, como si realmente se deslizara. Me movía lo más silenciosamente que podía, pero aun así era dolorosamente consciente del sonido que hacían mis pies en el suelo. Intenté que coincidiera con sus pasos, de todos modos, si alguien me escuchaba, asumirían que era Voldemort.

Unos hombres aparecieron entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino, uno en cada hueco. Calcule que habría unos veinte, todos apuntándonos con sus varitas. Voldemort no aminoró el paso y yo continué siguiéndole de cerca. Dos hombres dieron un paso hacia nuestro camino, pero Voldemort mantuvo el ritmo.

- Si sabéis lo que es mejor para vosotros, os retirareis. – dijo.

Los hombres nos apuntaron con las varitas y gritaron para que se detuviera. Me tomé un momento para reconocer el idioma, ese era el problema de conocer demasiadas lenguas: podías entenderlo de forma instantánea, pero a veces tardabas un tiempo en averiguar qué idioma acababas de oír.

Ruso.

Jodida mierda, estábamos en Rusia.


	58. Capítulo 58 D

**Wolas!**

**Ayer SALESIA me pidió que como regalo de cumpleaños, colgara dos capítulos más (no es lista ni nada xD), pero tengo que decir que a aparte de por ser su cumple, me viene de lujo colgaros dos caps hoy, porque mañana empezamos nueva etapa en el Fic.**

**Así que SALESIA, muchísimas FELICIDADES! que tengas un maravilloso día, con todos tus seres queridos, una fiesta ÉPICA y que te tomes un chupito a mi salud ;) aquí tienes el regalo de mi parte :D Besitos (L)**

**A las demás disfrutad de los capítulos y muchas gracias por estar presente por aquí! (L)**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 58 (Draco)<strong>

Cuando Voldemort no mostró signos de detenerse, lo hombres que teníamos delante, empezaron a disparar, y los guardias que custodiaban el camino siguieron su ejemplo. Aceleré el ritmo para acercarme más a Voldemort, quien desviaba los hechizos con facilidad, mientras avanzaba al mismo ritmo. Era como si nos estuviéramos moviendo en una burbuja mágica.

A los dos magos que estaban delante de nosotros, les llegó una maldición a cada uno, estrellándolos contra el árbol más cercano.

Llegamos a la entrada del palacio y Voldemort abrió las gigantes puertas, con un movimiento de varita.

- ¡Dorian! – gritó, en cuanto entramos a una sala cavernosa. Esa era la primera vez que le oía levantar la voz en años. – Tom Riddle te llama. – Un hombre mayor apareció, flanqueado por un número de sirvientes.

- Ah, Tom, mi viejo amigo. – dijo con un acento claramente británico – Ven conmigo. ¡Siervos, fuera!

Lo seguimos por un tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía, claramente, un estudio.

- ¿Viejo amigo? – le preguntó Voldemort, con respecto al saludo – Difícilmente. No parecías muy interesado en invitarme a tu casa, la última vez que nos reunimos.

- Bueno, no sabía que tendría el honor…

- Ah, no. No nos vamos a mentir él uno al otro, Dorian. Estamos mayores para esos juegos tontos.

- Muy bien, entonces. ¿Por qué no revelas a la mascota que has traído contigo?

Voldemort sonrió, sorprendiéndome. ¿Quién era este Dorian? ¿Cómo le hablaba a Voldemort de esa manera y conseguía una _sonrisa_ de la maldita serpiente?

- No consigues nada con eso. – dijo Voldemort – No te voy a revelar su cara. Todavía no, al menos.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Tom?

- Oh, creo que conoces muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Yo no…

- Sé que te has reunido con Kingsley Shacklebolt. De hecho, lo recibiste aquí, en esta misma sala. – Dorian parecía turbado. - Tus seguidores no son tan fuertes como tú te crees que son. Por lo tanto, estoy aquí para ver cuál es tu decisión.

Dorian se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, caminando hacia la ventana.

- Bueno, has venido. No tengo muchas más opciones.

- Siempre hay opciones.

- Pero me matarías si elijo la equivocada. – Voldemort asintió.

- Desafortunadamente, sí. Si no te unes a mí, entonces muerto, tendrás más valor para mí. – Dorian se quedó mirando por la ventana, el paisaje cubierto de nieve.

- Permíteme que piense en ello.

- Si te hubiera permitido dar tiempo para _pensarlo_, no estaría aquí.

Fruncí el ceño. Era difícil de creer que alguien pudiera estar vivo gracias a Voldemort. Pero si Dorian le llamaba Tom, debía de haberlo conocido antes de su transformación en Lord Voldemort.

- Si, tienes razón, - dijo Dorian – Esta es la deuda de un mago. Tienes todo el derecho a reclamar mi vida.

- ¿Qué harás, entonces?

- Huí de mi querido país para escapar de ti, Tom. Ya no soy Dorian Langley, debido a ti.

- Soy consciente. – Dorian se volvió.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó con cansancio.

- Pensé que sería bastante obvio. ¿No es eso por lo que huías, en primer lugar?

- Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora aceptaré?

- Has visto a los mortífagos en tus tierras, la muerte de los agricultores y trabajadores y el saqueo de los pueblos bajo tu protección. Puedo hacer que se detengan con una simple orden. Mis hombres aquí, estarán bajo tus órdenes. Yanov, del norte, finalmente, podrás destruir su propiedad, con mis hombres. Claramente, cualquiera que sea la oferta de Shacklebolt, no se puede comparar con la garantía de la seguridad de tus tierras. – Dorian cerró los ojos.

- Hiciste tu trabajo, Tom. Siempre fuiste un buen estudiante.

- El mejor. – así que se conocían desde el colegio.

- Muy bien, Tom. Tienes mi palabra…

- No nací ayer, Dorian. Sabes que necesito mucho más que tu palabra para convencerme de tu sinceridad.

- Por favor, Tom, yo…

- Haz tu elección y carga con ella. Esto es todo o nada.

Dorian se quedó mirando a Voldemort, durante un momento de tensión y empecé a preguntarme si estaría calculando sus posibilidades de atacar a Voldemort y escapar con éxito. Pero finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo.

- Márcame.

- Buena elección.

No había visto a Voldemort dibujar una marca, desde que me marcó a mí mismo, hacia casi cinco años. Se suponía que la marca era mucho más poderosa cuando la dibujaba el Señor Oscuro, pero cualquiera que lleve la marca podía marcar a otro con ella, así era como nuestras fuerzas se habían expandido tan rápidamente.

Observé con un poco de morbosidad como las formas creaban el cráneo y como la serpiente se retorcía saliendo por la boca y deslizándose por la pálida piel de su brazo.

Y entonces paró.

- Hablaré con los mortífagos antes de que termine la noche. Mañana por la mañana, tendrás a cincuenta hombres más en tus tierras. Estarán bajo tus órdenes.

- Gracias, Tom. – Voldemort, entrecerró los ojos – Mi señor. – emendó Dorian. Una familiar mueca se extendió por los labios de Voldemort.

- Te dije que el día llegaría, que esas palabras saldrían de tu boca. ¿Recuerdas lo que me contestaste? – Dorian asintió.

- Nunca.

- Yo estaba en lo cierto, Dorian. – dijo Voldemort – Siempre lo estoy.

Volvimos atrás por el mismo camino. Los guardias aparecieron de nuevo a medida que avanzábamos, pero no hicieron nada para detener nuestra salida. Cuando llegamos al final del camino, la mano de Voldemort se apoyó en mi hombro y desaparecimos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué me llevaste? – le pregunté.<p>

Caminábamos por el medio de un bosque, atravesando la nieve. No estaba seguro de nuestra exacta ubicación, pero ahora sabía que íbamos a reunirnos con los mortífagos que había en Rusia. Maldita sea, ¿Había algún punto en el que todavía no nos hubiéramos metido? Quizás, Azerbaiyán seguía libre del yugo de los mortífagos.

- ¿Estas realmente tan seguro de ti mismo que crees que puedes heredar un imperio sin ver todo eso?

- Así que estoy aquí para observar…

- Tu futuro.

Vale… joder.

- Parece muy seguro de que esto va a suceder. – dije – Pensé que era solo una medida de precaución.

- Es inevitable que muera, durante el transcurso de tu vida. Es un hecho. – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro, mi señor?

- No me interrogues. Deberías conocerme mejor, ahora.

- Por supuesto. Me disculpo.

Llegamos a un claro en el bosque y Voldemort detuvo su andar.

- Ahora nos encontraremos con nuestros hermanos rusos. Podrás hablar, pero no podrás ser visto.

Obligué a guardar el impulso de preguntarle por qué. Incluso tenía mi máscara, así que no sería visible, de todos modos. Pero supuse que mi color de pelo era muy distintivo y la capucha podría, fácilmente, caerse en cualquier momento.

Entonces, unas oscuras figuras encapuchadas aparecieron en los bordes del claro que nos rodeaba. Uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante, hablando ingles con un fuerte acento ruso.

- El Señorr Oscurro ha vuelto. Bienvenido.

El hombre se inclinó en su rodilla y hubo un gran movimiento entre los arboles de decenas de personas inclinándose al unísono.

- Lenovsky. Veo que el reclutamiento ha sido un éxito. – dijo Voldemort, evaluando los alrededores.

- Sí, mucho. – dijo el hombre, supuse que Lenovsky – Hemos seguido sus órdenes, al pie de la letrra. Ninguna aldea ha sido tocada en la prrovincia.

- ¿Sabes que el viejo Dorian Langley, es el señor de estas tierras?

- Sí.

- Él estará al mando de tus fuerzas en esta provincia, destinaré cincuenta de tus hombres para su uso. – Lenovsky estaba en silencio - ¿Tienes alguna objeción? Sí es así, exprésala de inmediato. No tengo tiempo que perder.

- Mis númerros sólo acaban de pasarr de seis dozenas. ¿Me dejarrá sólo con veinte hombrres?

- ¿No empezaste con diez? – hubo otro silencio – Eres un talentoso reclutador. – dijo Voldemort – Coge a tus veinte hombres y barrer el oeste, hacia San Petersburgo.

- Muy bien, mi señorr.

- Hay otra razón para esta visita. – Lenovsky asintió – He elegido un sucesor.

- Otrro inglés, supongo. – comentó Lenovsky, con un tono de voz que rayaba el desprecio.

- Es lo correcto, ya que yo mismo soy inglés. No seas tan atrevido como para pensar que no te voy a castigar por desacato, simplemente porque eres un reclutador valioso.

- Quise decirrlo sin ofenderrle.

Entonces, Voldemort apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

- Habla, para que puedan conocer tu voz.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? – siseé.

- Convoca la Marca Tenebrosa.

Voldemort me devolvió mi varita. Me sentí aliviado de sentir las diez pulgadas de madera de espino, entre mis dedos. Apunté hacia el cielo de la oscura noche y grité con fuerza:

- ¡_Morsmorde_!

Una chispa salió disparada desde mi varita y se elevó hacia el cielo. Tan pronto como desapareció, empezó a crear las formas de la Marca Tenebrosa, el gigante y horroroso cráneo abriendo su boca para liberar a la serpiente que tenía dentro. Eché un vistazo alrededor y noté que todos los mortífagos estaban mirando hacia arriba en un reverente silencio, no parecían tener regulaciones estrictas sobre el uso de las máscaras, ya que aproximadamente la mitad de ellos iban desenmascarados. Voldemort sonrió siniestramente.

- Siempre me ha gustado tu trabajo. Se necesita un mago verdaderamente oscuro para crear una marca así. - bueno, me asombraba lo que decía de mí. Joder, me asustaba cuando decía cosas como esas – Esta noche, caminaremos entre vosotros. – dijo. Lenovsky les tradujo al ruso lo que había dicho Voldemort. – Esta provincia ha sido tomada y es nuestra.- hubo un fuerte rugido de aprobación – Ahora nos moveremos hacia el oeste. No dejaremos ningún pueblo muggle sin arrasar y ningún campo sin quemar. Vamos hacer de esta noche fría de invierno ruso, una más caliente que el fuego del infierno. – otro rugido - ¡Esta noche, le demostraremos al Ministro ruso que es el momento de decidir donde se encuentra!

Con esa última afirmación, se agarró a mi hombro y nos disolvimos en humo negro. Era una sensación inquietante, sentía como si mi cuerpo se hubiera desprendido y como si no hubiera garantía de volver a juntarme de nuevo.

Volábamos sobre los árboles, los mortífagos estaban por debajo de nosotros, yendo hacia la misma dirección, siguiendo la estela de humo negro del cielo, que éramos nosotros.

Entonces escuché la voz de Voldemort en mi cabeza.

"_Levantaré el hechizo en ti, cuando lleguemos al suelo. Mézclate con los demás. Vendré a por ti cuando sea el momento."_

Aterrizamos en un pequeño pueblo muggle que ya había sido invadido por los mortífagos. Había caos en las calles, mortífagos, apareciendo y desapareciendo, mutilando y matando, sin importar la edad o el sexo de sus víctimas.

Los muggles estaban totalmente indefensos.

Entonces, el hechizo desilusionador desapareció y Voldemort volvió a desvanecerse.

Una pequeña niña pasó por mi lado y dos mortífagos me empujaron, persiguiéndola. La ola de mortífagos que nos seguía ya se habían puesto en marcha, estos rusos eran extremadamente eficientes. Me pareció, por la cantidad de cadáveres que ensuciaban las calles, que habían matado o herido a por lo menos la mitad de la aldea y prendieron fuego a más de la mitad de los edificios.

Me apresuré hacia ellos hacia el siguiente asentamiento. El frente del grupo ya debía de estar apareciéndose en la aldea más cercana. Como no sabía dónde estaba, me agarré a un grupo que iba a aparecerse junto y recé para que quien estuviera a cargo no nos provocara una despartición.

Aparecimos en una ladera y empecé a bajarla rápidamente, hacia un pueblo que ya estaba en llamas.

Cuando llegué a las pequeñas casas, tomé una profunda respiración y sellé mi conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, esto cada vez se pone más interesante ;P<strong>

**Besitos y ahora colgaré el siguiente ^^**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Joo no me has dejado ningun nombre ;P bueno no colgué tres capítulos, pero has tenido cuatro en muy poco tiempo ehh no os podéis quejar :P Bueno espero que te hayan gustado los de ayer y que te gusten los de hoy ^^ Besitos!

**Alona:** Wolasss pues hoy dos más jajaja ;) me lo han pedido como regalo de cumple y a parte mañana empezamos una nueva etapa de fic, espero que esteis preparadas porque no va a ser agradable, pero bueno pasan muchas cosas interesantes dentro de esta nueva fase ;) Si, Ginny puede que sea un poco entrometida, pero creo que lo hace por proteger a su amiga, así que si las intenciones son buenas ^^, no como el colega pelirrojo... ajajja A mi me encanta la parte donde aparece Theo, Blaise es toda una serpiente, menuda sangre fría... y la pobre Hermione que se queda alucinada cuando ve a Blaise/Draco jajjaja son geniales. Si Blaise es tan bueno que incluso le ha pedido perdón por incomodarla con sus sentimientos, ¿pero de donde ha salido semejante dios? quien lo pillara... xD Dentro de poco sabres que pasa con Ron si ha cambiado o que hace... xD Si esta vez Bella a pagado el pato... me encanta como Draco se preocupa por su tía, adoro esta historia por su complejidad, nada es simple ;) JAJAJA si yo también creo que Blaise a hablado de más, pero bueno está cabreado con Draco supongo... xD Si está claro que el mensaje de la cadena era porque se había largado sin decirle nada... xD seguro que se ha cabreado un huevo, conociéndola.. xD Bueno ya ves lo que han estado haciendo en Rusia... ¿qué te parece? Espero que disfrutes de los dos capítulos de hoy también y que mañana estés preparada ;) Besitos guapísima! (L

**Miri:** Wolasss! Bueno seguro que te ha ido genial ;) una no dice que le ha salido bien si está segura de que no... así que UEEEE me alegro mucho! :D Si Ginny está preocupada por Hermione y también hay que pensar que es Hermione el que conoce al nuevo Draco, bueno y Blaise, pero los demás los ven igual que en el colegio así que es lógico que Ginny le de esa charla no vaya a ser que se haya vuelto loca o algo xD Blaise es genial lo levo diciendo desde el capítulo 1 jajaja y eso que aun no ha acabado ;) SIII que asquerosa Hermione... dos Dracos... dos Blaises... mmm... zorra xDDDD jajajajaja buenooo jajaj merengue, yo tengo que decirte que CR... me da mucho asco... los demás me caen medio bien, pero CR... NO... lo odio... de que va este tío.. uff me saca de quicio ajjajaja Siii se han llevado a Draco al quinto coño... y encima no para pasar unos días en la nieve, precisamente... xD Sii es un digo sucesor de Señor Oscuroo jajaja si Voldy supiera lo que tiene al lao... ajaja Si Draco tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones... Bueno guapa espero que disfrutes de los dos capítulos de hoy que resuelven tus dudas ;) y mañana empezamos nueva etapa que ya te advierto NO va a ser agradable, pero contiene muchas cosas interesantes y el final de la fase es épico así que solo tened paciencia ;) Besitos (L)

**Rosy Fdz:** JAJAJ si Hermione se cabreó un poco al despertarse y no encontrar a Draco jajajaj Siii Blaise es lo mejor y aun no hemos acabado ;) y si tienes razon es toda una serpiente, menuda sangre fria con lo de Theo... que peligro tienen Draco y Blaise juntos, habrían sido la hostia juntos en el colegio ;D como los adoro (L) Espero que te gusten también los capítulos de hoy, que mañana empezamos una nueva etapa que ya aviso no va a ser agradable... pero contiene muchas cosas interesantes y el final es épico, así que sólo hay que tener paciencia ;) Besitos guapismaa!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJ si estuvo toca pelotas la pagina el otro día... me dio una rabia... aunque claro a ti más si te borro comentarios... deberían avisar de estas cosas... Bueno FELICIDADES! jajja aquí tienes regalo de cumple ;P aunque tambien me ha venido de lujo así cerramos etapa de golpe y mañana empezamos una nueva que ya aviso NO va a ser agradable, pero que contiene muchas cosas interesantes y el final de la etapa va a ser épico, así que sólo paciencia. Por el momento disfruta de tu regalo de cumple, de tu día, de tu gente y de todo! :D JAJAJAJ pobre Ginny hay que pensar que Hermione es la única que ha visto al nuevo Draco, a aparte de Blaise, así que supongo que actúa así por proteger a Hermione, por si acaso se ha vuelto loca o algo... xD JAAJAJJA si Hermione sabe como manipular a la gente así que con Ginny no iba a ser diferente ;) Sii Blaise es una autentica serpiente, menuda sangre fía ante Theo... como me gusta este chico (L) Si Blaise conoce muyy bien a Draco, me hubiera encantado ver a estos dos juntos en sus tiempos de colegio ;) Es muy adorable Blaise, lo llevo diciendo desde el capítulo 1, pero no me creíais ajajja y aun no hemos acabado ;) Dentro de poco veremos si Ron a cambiado o que cojones le pasa jajaja Bueno ya vemos que era lo que estaba haciendo Draco en Rusia... este Voldy quiere abarcarlo todo... A partir de mañana entraremos en una etapa desagradable, pero descubriremos muchas cosas, no nos desesperemos ;) Un besazo guapísima, FELICIDADES ¿cuantos cumples, por cierto? Y que disfrutes muchísimo de tu día! :D Besazos!


	59. Capítulo 59 H

**Disfrutadlo! y preparaos para lo que viene a partir de mañana, que no va a ser agradable ;)**

**Besos guapísimas :D**

**************_**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 59 (Hermione) <strong>

Caminé por el pasillo sigilosamente, vistiendo un conjunto de ropa transfigurada para que pareciera un conjunto de mortífago. Tenía la capucha de la capa firmemente agarrada en la cabeza para ocultar mi cabello.

Por el momento, estaba bajo el efecto de un hechizo desilusionador, pero el disfraz sería necesario pronto.

Llegué a mi destino justo en el séptimo piso, junto a la Sala de los Menesteres. Un mortífago debería estar aquí en dos minutos. Tomé una profunda respiración, para calmar los nervios y elevé la varita.

Entonces, vi aparecer por la esquina una alta figura.

_¡Desmaius! ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

El hombre empezó a levitar antes de chocar contra el suelo y lo fui bajando cuidadosamente para no hacer ningún sonido. Di un paso hacia adelante, todavía apuntándole con la varita. Le lancé un _Petrificus Totalus _y un hechizo desilusionador.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que vinieran a sustituirlo.

Casi un minuto después, otro mortífago aparecía por la esquina y le hice lo mismo que había hecho con el otro para someterlo.

No podía creer que estuviera funcionando.

Levité ambos cuerpos invisibles hacia la sala de los menesteres que, a petición mía, se abrió en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos. Levanté los hechizos de mis dos víctimas y de mí y di un paso atrás en la habitación.

De acuerdo con la información de Draco, que ha resultado ser infalible hasta ahora, cada turno era de ocho horas de duración, lo que significaba que había tres mortífagos asignados a cada puesto, con el fin de cubrir las veinticuatro horas del día. Había un total de veinte posiciones disponibles, lo que significaba que al final de la noche, si teníamos éxito, habríamos capturado a sesenta mortífagos.

El problema con las patrullas de mortífagos en Hogwarts, es que estaban escalonadas. Los cambios de turno se producían cada dos horas, con cinco reemplazos en las proximidades de los terrenos y cinco centinelas saliendo. Lo que significaba que esta operación nos tomaría por lo menos dieciséis horas, partiendo desde el principio del cambio de nuestro primer grupo hasta el final del turno del último de nuestros grupos.

Decidimos empezar a las diez treinta, debido a que la oscuridad de la noche nos sería de ayuda. Ahora eran las doce y media, estaba con el segundo grupo que había entrado en los terrenos. Harry, Blaise, Ron, Neville y Fred ya deberían estar patrullando por alguna parte, encubiertos. Los diez mortífagos que debían haber dejado fuera de combate, debían estar temporalmente en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Ahora que tenía la Sala de los Menesteres cubierta, los otros cuatro de mi grupo – Angelina, Charlie, Dean y Hannah – traerían a sus victimas aquí.

Me coloqué una máscara falsa de mortífago y empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Ahora solo tenía que patrullar durante ocho horas, hasta que el tercero y el último hombre de mi ruta apareciera, y acabáramos con esto.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas de mi turno y mis pies me empezaban a doler. Tenía que acostumbrarme, patrullar por turnos de ocho horas haría que me adaptara. No estaba acostumbrada a usar los pies en largos recorridos.<p>

Contemplé la opción de adormecer la planta de mis pies - aunque la desventaja sería que sería especialmente torpe, pero no estaría de más – de repente me encontré con otro miembro de la Orden.

Maldita sea, ¿era tan difícil decirle a los nuestros, que estábamos disfrazados? Esperaba que realmente viera la diferencia, yo sabía que era de los nuestros.

Me lanzó un hechizo, pero lo bloqueé y pude reconocerle la voz.

- Colin, soy yo. – le dije siseando, levantando brevemente la máscara.

- ¿Hermione? Caray, pensaba que estaba acabado. – murmuró.

- Llegas tarde, date prisa y llega a tu puesto. – le urgí y Colin se escabulló.

Colin estaba en el cuarto y último grupo de miembros de la Orden que llegaban. Después de que los últimos cinco mortífagos fueran dominados, Hogwarts sería nuestro. En dos horas, el grupo de Harry habría terminado su turno, esperando para someter a los remplazos. Cuando el turno del grupo de Colin hubiera terminado, habremos capturado los últimos veinte mortífagos.

No podía creer que estuviéramos tan cerca de la victoria. Esto parecía casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Doble una esquina y vi el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Oh, cuantos recuerdos… La señora Gorda frunció el ceño en cuanto me vio, me imaginé que pensaba que sólo era un mortífago. Consideré revelarme ante ella, pero era más seguro si no lo hacía y esperaba a que todo hubiera acabado.

Miré por la ventana del fondo del pasillo y por un momento disfruté de las vistas. Cuando mis ojos pasaron por el Bosque Prohibido, pensé en Draco. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Se había ido sin decir adiós. Sólo recordar cómo era despertar sin él, me hacía sentir una punzada.

Y ni siquiera respondió a mi pulla. Sabía que probablemente estaba ocupado manteniendo su máscara, pero ¿no le sobraba ni siquiera un segundo para enviarme un mensaje y decirme que estaba bien? ¿Qué seguía vivo? Había estado tan segura de que me respondería cuando le llamé "_cabrón_"…

* * *

><p>Cerca de diez horas más tarde, estaba sentada en la cama del dormitorio en el que había vivido durante seis años. No había visto ni a Lavender ni a Parvati, durante mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, tampoco había visto ni a Fay ni a Clarisse.<p>

Había oído que Lavender se vio obligada por sus padres a huir con ellos en la clandestinidad, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Después de haber sido brutalmente atacada por Fernir Greyback, no la culpaba por no querer volver a luchar en una batalla de nuevo.

Pensaba que Parvati había sido asesinada, pero al parecer, Draco había sido capaz de salvar a su familia y a ella. Se me formó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, al recordar lo sorprendida que había estado al enterarme de lo que Draco había hecho por la familia Patil. Esperaba que estuvieran bien en la India.

Después de tomar Hogwarts, todos se habían congregado en el Gran Comedor, para un almuerzo de celebración. Los elfos domésticos habían vuelto para hacer la comida a la orden de McGonagall, que como directora adjunta, tenía la autoridad para convocarlos de nuevo.

No hubo víctimas en ninguno de los bandos. Habíamos reunido sesenta mortífagos, todos ellos encerrados en las mazmorras para un posterior interrogatorio. Y ahora teníamos sesenta varitas extra, distribuidas entre los distintos miembros de la Orden. Nunca sabias cuando te podían desarmar en un duelo y tener una varita extra, podía salvar tu vida.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y vi a Ginny entrando en la habitación.

- Harry te está buscando. Empezó a subir las escaleras, pero el muy idiota se olvidó que la escalera se convertiría en un tobogán si intentaba llegar hasta aquí… - dijo. Me reí, eso sonaba como algo que podía pasarle a Harry.

- ¿Sabes lo que quiere? – Ginny suspiró.

- McGonagall quiere hablar contigo, Harry y Ron. Yo no, por supuesto.

- Lo siento, Ginny. - le dije. Sabía que quería estar más involucrada y que odiaba que la trataran como a una niña.

- Oh, está bien. – dijo – Iba a preguntarte si podía quedarme contigo, pero supongo que vosotros tres volveréis a salir pronto. Así que me quedaré con Katie y Angelina. – asentí mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Ginny bajó primero las escaleras que subían a la habitaciones de las chicas, hacia el encuentro de Harry.

- ¿Qué crees que quiere McGonagall de nosotros? – le preguntó Ron, uniéndose a nosotros mientras atravesábamos el agujero del retrato.

- Simplemente tienes que esperar hasta que la veamos. – le dije.

Salir por el agujero del retrato y empezar a caminar por esos pasillos con Harry y Ron a mi lado, era una sensación tan familiar, que la nostalgia me invadió. Ojala pudiera retroceder y volver a esos días, en los que realmente podías sentir que Hogwarts era seguro gracias a la presencia de Dumbledore.

El paseo hasta el despacho del director fue corto y McGonagall nos esperaba de pie frente a la gárgola de pierda cuando llegamos. Nos guío hasta el familiar despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

- Lo primero es lo primero. – dijo – Debemos procurar que el Horrocrux se destruya. Potter, ya que hablas pársel, te necesitamos para que recuperes un colmillo de basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos. – Harry asintió.

- Puedo hacerlo ahora.

- Sólo un momento, tengo algo más que deciros. – los tres esperábamos en silencio que continuara – Hemos establecido protecciones alrededor de los terrenos para que sea más seguro. Hemos mantenido las medidas de seguridad que solía tener el colegio, pero hemos añadido una. Cualquier persona con la Marca Tenebrosa no será capaz de cruzar. Si un mortífago intenta cruzar la frontera, se llevará una agradable sorpresa y después será expulsado. Advertir al señor Malfoy que no venga por aquí.

Lo sentí por él. Estaba segura de que ha Draco le gustaba y mucho, Hogwarts e iba a ser decepcionante para él encontrarse que habíamos tomado con éxito el colegio gracias a su ayuda, para que nosotros pusiéramos una barrera la cual no iba a ser capaz de atravesar.

- Vamos a hacer eso. – dijo Harry.

-Bien. Ahora… señor Potter, estamos en una localización abierta. Creo que sería más seguro para usted si regresara a mi casa, ya que sí que está bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_.

- No me voy a escond… - empezó a protestar Harry.

- Necesitamos mantenerle seguro. La profecía dice que tienes que ser tú el que lo mate. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte por un descuido. Puedes llevarte a Weasley, Granger, incluso a Zabini, también.

- Los demás no somos tan importantes. – intervino Ron – No tendríamos por que ocultarnos.

- Si, pero no deberíamos dejar solo a Potter. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez deberíais volver a la vivienda privada del señor Malfoy. No quiero que viajes a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Si el señor Malfoy tiene información, entonces estará allí, esperando.

- Yo quería quedarme aquí para interrogar a los prisioneros. – dijo Ron – He visto a Crabbe a Goyle y…

- Señor Weasley, este no es momento para estar pensando que hacerle a nuestros prisioneros.

- Lo siento, profesora. - Ron pareció tragarse una protesta. Harry suspiró.

- Después de destruir la daga, nos iremos.

- ¿Dónde está Kingsley? – pregunté. McGonagall vaciló un momento, pero dijo:

- Bueno, no veo el sentido en manteros esto en secreto. Voldemort ha salido de Inglaterra. – Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero nuestras fuentes dicen que en Rusia. Ha habido una serie de ataques contra poblados muggles durante varias noches seguidas, en la última semana. Kingsley ha ido a ver que puede hacer para reunir a nuestros aliados rusos y defenderse. Su ministro no estaba infiltrado la última vez que Kingsley estuvo allí, así que todavía tiene alguna esperanza de que se una a nosotros.

- Pero las posibilidades no son muchas, ¿no? - dijo Ron – Quiero decir, mirad lo que pasó con _nuestro_ ministro.

- Los efectos comienzan a hacerse sentir en todo el mundo. Y después de la primera guerra, estoy segura que el resto del mundo habrá aprendido, por lo menos, que tenemos que unirnos en momentos de necesidad.

- Quiero hacer algo. – dijo Harry – Quiero enfrentarlo, para acabar con él. No me importa si todavía le quedan Horrocruxes. Si lo matamos, los mortífagos estarán desorganizados y será más fácil encontrar los Horrocruxes, si es que hay más.

- Después de lo que pasó la última vez que Voldemort cayó, ¿no crees que habrá tomado medidas está vez? – señalé.

- Voldemort cree que es invencible. Él…

- Es arrogante, no _estúpido_. – le dije.

- La señorita Granger tiene razón. – intervino McGonagall.

- Pero con Voldemort fuera de combate, aunque los mortífagos se replegaran, serían más débiles de lo que son ahora mismo, con él vivo, ¿no? – argumentó Ron.

- Tal vez, - reconoció McGonagall – pero por ahora, intentaremos controlar la situación en el extranjero. No difundáis la noticia, dejemos que los nuestros disfruten de esta victoria.

- Pero tienen el derecho a saberlo. – dijo Harry.

- Si, y lo _sabrán_. Pero nuestra moral está lo suficientemente baja y quiero aprovechar al máximo esta victoria antes de destrozarlos con otra mala noticia.

- Bueno… entonces, creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos a por algunos colmillos. – dijo Harry.

- Si, tened cuidado. – nos advirtió McGonagall.

- Lo haremos. – le dije.

Los tres juntos salimos del despacho, con la cabeza baja, dirigiéndonos al segundo piso.

- ¿Creéis que realmente está en Rusia? – preguntó Ron.

- No es imposible. – le dije.

Me preguntaba si Draco estaría con Voldemort ahora mismo, él me dijo que veía a Voldemort a "diario". Podía haber exagerado, pero si realmente estaba con Voldemort esperaba que se estuviera cuidando. Entonces, recordé que McGonagall había dicho que nos lleváramos también a Blaise.

- Harry, ¿tienes el mapa del merodeador contigo? – pregunté – Quiero encontrar a Blaise.

- ¿Realmente tiene que venir con nosotros? – preguntó Ron, sonando renuente. Harry conjuró un rollo de pergamino y me lo entregó.

- Si, Blaise viene. – dijo Harry – Es uno de los nuestros. - Ron bufó por lo bajo y siguió a Harry por el pasillo. Toqué con la punta de la varita el pergamino.

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

Me tomó un momento encontrar a Blaise, pero finalmente encontré su nombre, solamente un piso más abajo del que yo estaba. Me dirigí hacia la escalera más cercana y noté que parecía que él estaba avanzando hacia mi dirección. Me lo encontré a mitad de las escaleras.

- Oh, Hermione. – dijo, sorprendido – Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

- Vamos a volver a casa de Malfoy. – le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- McGonagall, dijo que evitáramos viajar lo más posible, sigo siendo el contacto de Malfoy, así que mejor estar donde nos pueda encontrar y necesitamos mantener a salvo a Harry. – Blaise asintió.

- Vale, entonces, ¿Dónde están Harry y Weasley?

- Han ido a hacerse cargo de la daga.

A medida que hacíamos el camino hacia el baño de chicas del segundo piso, le iba informando de lo que McGonagall nos había contado acerca de la aparente presencia de Voldemort en Rusia.

- Estuve en Rusia durante unos años cuando era niño. – dijo Blaise. Le miré, sorprendida – Sí, mi tercer padrastro tenia algunos negocios allí. – añadió – La discriminación contra los hijos de muggles no era tan intensa. Había división basada en la clase social, más que otra cosa. Nunca hablábamos con niños pobres y ellos no hablaban con nosotros.

- Entonces, hay posibilidades de que no se unan a Voldemort contra los hijos de muggles.

- Probablemente, pero no lo sé. No he estado allí desde que tenía ocho años, así que mi opinión no cuenta. Estas cosas cambian - cuando llegamos al cuarto de baño, vimos el enrome agujero que conducía hacia la Cámara de los Secretos - ¿Tenemos que ir por ahí? – preguntó.

- Estoy segura de que ya están ahí. – le dije.

- Vale, - dijo metiéndose en el baño - ¿Has sabido algo de Draco desde que se fue? – sacudí la cabeza.

- Nada.

Tal vez, Blaise se preocupada por Draco tanto como yo, después de todo, habían sido mejores amigos, aunque parecía completamente indiferente, pero sabía que era bueno enmascarando sentimientos, parecía ser un rasgo común entre Slytherins.

- Si los cuatro debemos volver, ¿no deberíamos buscar a Ginny también? – preguntó.

- Eso depende de Harry. – le contesté.

- No le va a gustar cuando lo sepa. – dijo.

- Lo sé.

Me preguntaba si Ginny habría dicho algo sobre lo que vio entre Draco y yo hacía poco más de una semana. Pero ya que ninguno de los chicos me había abordado al respecto, estaba bastante segura de que Ginny había mantenido la boca cerrada.

Y le estaba agradecida, realmente no quería lidiar con la reacción de Ron. Ya era malo que pensará que estaba interesada en Blaise. Estaba segura de que sería excepcionalmente peor si se enteraba que me interesaba mucho por Draco, que en realidad me gustaba.

Dios, le echaba tanto de menos. Sentía que hubiera sido mucho más fácil para mí, si hubiera esperado un minuto más antes de partir, si me hubiera dicho algo o me hubiera dado un pequeño beso de despedida…

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó Blaise. Sacudí la cabeza, empujando lejos esos pensamientos.

- Sólo quiero que esta guerra acabe. – mentí – Quiero que Voldemort muera y los mortífagos desaparezcan. Creo que tengo un estado de ánimo un tanto quejica, hoy. – Blaise empezó a reír.

- Hermione Granger, de un humor quejumbroso. Eso es algo que no se ve a menudo.

- Era un Horrocrux, bien. – se escuchó desde dentro de la Cámara. Me incliné para darle la mano a Harry y ayudarle y Blaise hizo lo mismo con Ron.

Cuando Harry y Ron estuvieron en el suelo del baño, la entrada a la Cámara empezó a cerrarse. Harry sostenía en la mano la daga, que estaba cubierta de una sustancia negra con la misma consistencia que la sangre.

- Nos llevamos un colmillo con nosotros. – dijo Ron, levantando la mano - ¿Tienes algún sitio seguro donde guardarlo? - conjuré una cajita rectangular de madera.

- Podemos guardarla aquí, por el momento. – dije – Probablemente, deberíamos encontrar algo más robusto, para asegurarnos que el colmillo no traspasa. – Ron colocó el colmillo dentro de la caja, la cerré y la guardé dentro de mi bolsito de cuentas.

- Harry, Hermione me ha puesto al corriente de todo. – dijo Blaise - ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarnos a Ginny?

- No deberíamos. – dijo Ron, antes de que Harry pudiera responder – Ya viste la cara de mi madre cuando le dijimos la última vez que nos la llevábamos a casa de Malfoy.

- Vale, la dejaremos aquí. – dijo Harry – Vamos a darle la daga a McGonagall antes de irnos.

- ¿No deberías, al menos, decir adiós? – le sugerí.

- Nah. – dijo Harry – Lo único que hará es protestar e intentar que la llevemos con nosotros. Será más fácil salir sin decir nada.

Me mordí la lengua evitando las palabras que luchaban por salir de mi boca. Harry no sabía lo que se sentía al ser dejado atrás sin ninguna explicación. Si lo supiera, no estaría haciéndole eso a Ginny. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía y llegados a ese punto, ella podía esperar o incluso haberse acostumbrado a ello. No creo que yo me llegara a acostumbrar a la amarga sensación que me perseguía desde que Draco se había ido.

Resistí las ganas de envolver en mi mano la cadena. Los chicos lo sabían ahora y el gesto sería demasiado evidente para que ellos adivinaran, qué o más bien quien, estaba en mi mente.

_Por favor Draco, vuelve a casa pronto._


	60. Capítulo 60 H

**Wolas!**

**Hoy empezamos nueva etapa en la historia, no va a ser agradable...**

**Pero puedo aseguraros que el final de la etapa será ÉPICO, paciencia valdrá la pena ;)**

**A leer ^^**

**Por cierto en la nota de autora dice (es que es muy corta y es tontería traducirla) que este capítulo pasa unos días después de tomar Hogwarts ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 60 (Hermione)<strong>

Entré en la sala de estar desde la habitación de Draco y me encontré que Blaise y Harry ya estaban sentados en el sofá, cada uno con un libro en su regazo.

- Hey, Bella durmiente, estas despierta. – dijo Harry.

- ¿Bella qué…?

- Es un personaje de un cuento muggle. – le dije a Blaise.

- Oh…

- ¿Qué hora es? – me pregunté, volviéndome para mirar el reloj.

Eran las diez y media, suponía que era un poco más tarde de lo que solía despertarme, pero había estado teniendo un sueño de lo más dulce, y no quería que terminara. Podía tener que ver con cierto rubio de ojos grises.

- Naree dice que no hay mucho más de magia oscura en la biblioteca de la mansión. – dijo Harry. Fruncí el ceño.

- Lo dudo mucho. – le dije, mientras cogía un asiento entre ellos – En las mansión tiene que haber más referencias de las que nos han dado hasta ahora. Le preguntaré yo misma. Técnicamente os puede mentir a vosotros dos, Malfoy le dijo que me sirviera a mí.

- Buen punto. – dijo Harry.

Cogí mi libro de la mesita de café y me incliné hacia atrás para retomar la lectura en el punto donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Varias veces se mencionaban a los _Horrocruxes_, pero nada que no supiéramos ya. En el capítulo que estaba actualmente, describía los _Inferi_. Eran criaturas horripilantes. No me podía creer que alguien realmente quisiera crearlos.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Ron emergió de ella con una taza de té en las manos. Volví mi atención a la página, pero Blaise me codeó y miré hacia arriba para ver a Ron de pie, frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesita de café.

- Te he hecho una taza de té, Hermione. – me dijo. Me lo quedé mirando durante un momento. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, con la que se me estaba viniendo?

- Gracias Ron. – le dije, sonriendo torpemente, inclinándome hacia adelante para tomar la taza de té. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y de repente, me dieron ganas de reír.

- ¿Dónde está mi taza de té, Ron? – le preguntó Harry desde mi lado.

Es que lo había hecho por mí, aparentemente Blaise había pensado lo mismo, porque nos echamos a reír al mismo tiempo y como consecuencia la cara de Ron se puso aún más roja. Rápidamente dejé la taza de té en la mesita para que no se derramara encima del libro hasta que pudiera controlar la risa.

- Si, ¿Cómo puedes hacer solo una taza de té sabiendo que éramos tres personas? – preguntó Blaise, inocentemente, aparentemente con su risa bajo control, de momento. Ron refunfuñó algo por lo bajo que no pude oír, antes de sentarse en su sillón rojo. Blaise miró la taza de té que había dejado en la mesa – Bueno, si no vas a beber, ¿te importaría si le doy un trago?

- Lo he hecho para Hermione. – exclamó Ron, antes de que pudiera contestar.

- Oh Ron, no seas ridículo. Es solo una taza de té. – le dije. Harry empezó a reír.

- Es mejor no beber, Blaise. Creo que esto supone un gesto significativo, la primera vez que Ron hace algo para alguien más y vas a arruinarlo.

- ¡Que te den, Harry! – dijo Ron al tiempo que abría un gran volumen y escondía su cara detrás de él. Blaise sonrió.

- Bien. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer yo mismo una taza de té. No necesito el favor de una atontada comadreja. Además, conociendo nuestra historia, si me trajera algo, probablemente es que está intentando envenenarme.

Le eché una mirada a Ron, pero él todavía estaba con la cara oculta y estaba segura de que fingía ser sordo.

- ¿Quieres algo, Harry? – le preguntó Blaise, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Nop, estoy bien. – le dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro? No te voy a envenenar, lo prometo.

- Simplemente ves hacerte el té. – le dijo, moviendo la mano despectivamente. La puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de Blaise y volví mi atención al libro.

Unos minutos más tarde, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Acaso Malfoy ha pasado por aquí? – se volvió para mirarme con curiosidad.

- ¿Cuándo? Has estado aquí todo el rato, ¿no?

- Me refiero, ha antes de que me despertará.

- No, nunca ha estado aquí.

- Es extraño. Podría haber jurado… - mi voz se desvaneció antes de que pudiera acabar. Había estado apunto de soltarle a Harry que me había parecido oler a Draco.

¿Realmente le extrañaba tanto? Esto no podía ser buena señal. Tal vez, su olor estaba en los libros que había traído Naree está mañana para Harry y Blaise…

- ¿Podrías haber jurado qué…? – preguntó Harry, levantado una ceja.

- Nada. – murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me incliné hacia adelante para coger la taza de té y tomar un sorbo, evitando escrupulosamente los ojos de Harry. Cuando volví a dejar la taza en su sitio, sus ojos seguían mirándome, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para el libro. Si seguía ignorándolo, tal vez, se daba por vencido.

- ¿Hermione? – me presionó un minuto entero después.

- No es nada. – repetí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entonces, Blaise salió de la cocina con una enorme taza de algo de un fuerte olor.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry pellizcándose la nariz mientras Blaise se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.

- Agradece no estar sentado a su lado. – le dije, alejándome lo más que podía. Blaise soltó una risotada.

- Se supone que esto ayuda a mantener la concentración y a estar alerta.

- Estamos por la mañana Blaise. Ya estamos despiertos y alertas. - le dijo Harry.

- Y yo no me bebería _eso_. – agregué.

- No es para beber. El olor es lo importante. – dijo – Pensaba que sabrías lo que era al segundo de olerlo, Hermione. – fruncí el ceño, arrugando la nariz.

- ¿_Guardiraiz_? – su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Eso es repugnante. – dijo Harry poniéndose en pie. – Joder, estaré leyendo en la habitación. - me reí mientras Harry se apresuraba a salir de la sala de estar.

- Tendré que lanzarle una _Guardiraiz_ ahí dentro, sólo para molestarle. – dijo Blaise - ¿Qué te parece?

- Oh, déjalo en paz. – le dije – Ese olor es verdaderamente horrible. – Blaise río.

- Vamos, es algo a lo que te acostumbras. – dijo y mirando hacia Ron, añadió – Mira a Weasley, no le molesta tanto. Tu madre probablemente te hacia esto cuando estabas en casa para que te centraras, ¿no? – Ron miró por encima de su libro fulminado a Blaise.

- Preferiría no creer eso. Ella nos hizo beber algún que otro… brebaje. – Blaise soltó una carcajada ante eso.

Dios, no podía soportar el olor. ¡Era como si estuviera sentada en una cantidad industrial de estiércol! Dejé el libro y me terminé la taza de té, hirviéndome la lengua en el proceso.

- Iré a preparar un poco más de té. – dije, poniéndome en pie rápidamente.

Escuché como Blaise se reía mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina. Era un milagro que la cocina no oliera peor, sabiendo lo que había estado haciendo Blaise ahí, pero parecía que lo había limpiado todo y lanzado un hechizo que nos libraba del olor.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me puse un vaso de agua para aliviar el dolor de mi lengua. Entonces, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y me giré para ver a Ron entrar. Sus ojos nunca me habían parecido tan brillantes. Era extraño… como si no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado.

- Hola. – le sonreí.

Él no me contestó, simplemente empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Por alguna inexplicable razón, me empecé a sentir nerviosa y quería salir de la habitación. Dejé el vaso de agua en el fregadero y caminé hacia la puerta.

Cuando pasé por su lado, me agarró del brazo y me detuve. Tiró suavemente de mi brazo y me giré para mirarlo. Sus manos hicieron un recorrido por mis brazos y mis ojos revolotearon hasta encontrarse con los suyos, brillantes, de un espumoso tonto azul zafiro.

- Te quiero, Hermione. – murmuró.

Sonreí.

Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Me tensé, sorprendida, pero una vez que el shock inicial pasó, sentí una extraña sensación satisfactoria. Sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor para atraerme más cerca y yo no opuse resistencia.

Entonces, la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

- ¡Vale, vale, _vale_! Deja de hacer eso en este mismo momento.

Ron dio un paso atrás y miré por encima de su hombro para ver a Blaise parado en medio de la puerta. La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro pasó a una de preocupación cuando se encontró con mis ojos. Entonces, miré hacia Ron ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Qué quieres, Zabini? – le preguntó Ron. Blaise entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto, Weasley?

- ¿Qué puedes tener que decirme que no puedas hacerlo delante de Hermione? – le contestó Ron.

Miré a Blaise para ver que iba a contestar a eso, pero él solo me miraba con una expresión inescrutable. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sin decir ni una palabra más, Blaise, salió de la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Fruncí el ceño.

- Ron… tal vez, deberías averiguar lo que quería decirte. – le dije – No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto. – me sonrió.

- No me importa lo que me tenga que decir, siempre y cuando te tenga aquí.

Por alguna razón, esa declaración me hizo sentir extremadamente feliz y lo que fuera que me preocupaba hacia un momento dejó de tener importancia.

Ron era feliz gracias a mí.

Espera, ¿Por qué… por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera? Pensé en ello, Ron no me gustaba. Nunca había pensado que sus ojos eran de un azul tan brillante, ¿verdad? Siempre me parecieron grandes y… aburridos… ¿no?

Pero cuando volví a mirarle los ojos, solo vi un hermoso y profundo tono azul, azul como el océano. Debía de estar loca, antes.

Volvió a inclinarse para besarme y levanté los brazos para enredarlos alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

><p>- He echado de menos esto, lo sabes. – dijo Ron, sentándose en el sofá. Me senté a su lado.<p>

- ¿Echar de menos, el qué?

- Simplemente, estar sentado, a solas, contigo. – contestó.

- Yo también. – le dije.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. ¿De verdad? Supuse que sí… miré la puerta del cuarto de los chicos, Harry y Blaise habían entrado justo después de comer, diciendo que querían leer. Me preguntaba si era porque se sentían incomodos debido a Ron y a mí.

Afortunadamente, el horrible olor a _Guardiraiz_ había desaparecido. Me pregunté qué habría hecho Blaise con esa mezcla de esta mañana. Entonces, Ron volvió a hablar.

- He pensado mucho lo que sería volver a besarte, a tenerte entre mis brazos, otra vez… - sonreí.

- ¿Y está a la altura de tus expectativas?

- Hermione, realmente no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo. – dijo – Ha sido mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería, mucho mejor de lo que lo recordaba.

- O tal vez he aprendido a besar. – le dije. Ron frunció el ceño y de repente me sentí abrumada y con la necesidad de decir – Lo siento. – las palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin mi permiso, pero realmente lo _sentía_. Él me miró perplejo.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

- Yo… no lo sé. – dije.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad pareció desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido. ¿Me pasaba algo malo?, pero ¿Qué podía pasarme? Me encontraba bien.

Volví a mirar los ojos de Ron y parecía que me atrapaban. Parecía satisfecho con la atención que le prestaba, así que continué mirándolo. Levantó una mano para posarla en mi mejilla, pero antes de que sus dedos entraran en contacto con mi cara, la chimenea se encendió con unas chispas y me volví para ver la cabeza de Ginny flotando entre las llamas.

- Hey, Ron, Hermione. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Dónde están Harry y Zabini?

- En la otra habitación. – dijo Ron – Voy a por ellos.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

Me arriesgué a echarle una mirada a Ginny para encontrármela mirándome con una extraña expresión. ¿Qué le pasaba? Consideré preguntarle, pero sentía que era mejor esperar un tiempo, cuando fuéramos más de dos personas, conocía la expresión de su cara y no podía significar nada bueno.

- Ginny, hey. – escuché que decía Harry. Dio un paso hacia la chimenea y extendió la mano hacia el fuego para poder agarrar la de ella. – Te echo de menos. – dijo con voz baja.

- Yo también te echo de menos. - le dijo Ginny.

- Si, todo esto es muy conmovedor. – dijo fríamente Blaise - ¿A que debemos tu visita?

- Oh, en realidad solo necesito a Ron. – dijo Ginny, Harry sacó la mano de las llamas y se levantó para volver al lado de Blaise. – Mamá me ha pedido que compruebe y me asegure que todos estáis vivos.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas? – preguntó Ron.

- Para algunos interrogatorios, creo. – contestó Ginny – De todos modos, vamos, Ron.

Sentí cierta decepción de que Ron se tuviera que ir.

- ¿Puedo tener un segundo a solas con Hermione, primero? – dijo Ron, tirando de mí hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de él y lanzó un _Muffliato_.

- Creo que Harry y Blaise no quieren que estemos juntos. – dijo con urgencia.

- ¿Por qué no lo harían…?

- Simplemente, no los escuches, ¿de acuerdo? Quieren separarnos.

Parpadeé un par de veces, intentado comprender sus palabras.

- Pero Ron, rompimos…

De pronto, se inclinó hacia delante besándome, tirándome, más o menos, en su brazos. Una vez más, sentí esa extraña sensación de satisfacción, como si no hubiera otra cosa que me trajera paz.

- ¿No quieres que estemos juntos otra vez? – susurró contra mis labios.

- Si. – le susurré sin pensar.

- Entonces, podemos volver a estarlo. – anhelando esa sensación, le di un rápido beso. – Realmente, me tengo que ir. Sólo… no les hagas caso, Hermione. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Con eso salimos de la habitación. Harry y Ginny estaban intercambiando despedías, agarrados de la mano otra vez. Blaise dio unos pasos hacia nosotros.

- Bueno, nos vemos, Weasley. – dijo – No puedo decir que te vaya a echar de menos.

- Lo mismo digo, Zabini. – le contestó Ron - Adiós Harry, Hermione.

Entonces, Ron dio unos pasos hacia la chimenea y una sensación de abandono me invadió. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? El rostro de Ginny reapareció en las llamas.

- ¡Adiós! – nos dijo.

- Adiós. – le dijo Harry.

Distraída por esa extraña y desolada sensación en mi pecho, me moví hasta el sofá y tomé asiento, cogiendo mi libro de manera robótica.

- Harry, ¿Quieres tu libro? – dijo Blaise – Voy a ir a buscar el mío a la habitación.

- Claro. – le contestó Harry, sentándose en el sillón rojo de Ron.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en las páginas del libro, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Ron se había ido y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver. Y en las miradas que creía que me estaba echando Harry.

Cuando levanté la vista del libro, Harry apartó rápidamente la mirada.

Sí, me estaba mirando.

Le fruncí el ceño a las palabras de las páginas. ¿Qué pasaba si Ron estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si Harry y Blaise realmente estaban conspirando contra nosotros?

Blaise regresó de la habitación con dos libros en las manos y le lanzó un libro a Harry mirándole fijamente. Harry le lanzo un Wingardium Leviosa al pesado volumen, para mantenerlo en el aire.

- ¡Eh! ¡Me podrías haber dado en la cabeza! – exclamó Harry.

- No serias un muy buen mago, entonces. – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado.

Cuando miró en mi dirección, noté que había algo diferente en su forma de mirarme. Parecía cauteloso, atento. Sus ojos no estaban tan juguetones como era habitual.

Eso era. Ron tenía razón.

Oh, dios. Esto no podía ser bueno. Y ni siquiera sabía cuándo volvería Ron para ayudarme. Tal vez debería…

Draco. ¡Draco! Él se preocupaba por mí. Si, necesitaba su ayuda, seguro que él me ayudaría. Había sido tan de confianza últimamente, aun cuando yo no le pedía ayuda. Me puse en pie.

- Creo que me está dando dolor de cabeza, así que volveré a la habitación. – dije.

- Pero has estado durmiendo hace poco, Hermione. ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Blaise.

- Sí, estoy bien. Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza. Estoy segura que un buen sueño lo arreglará. – dije dirigiéndome a la habitación de Draco.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me apresuré a sentarme en la cama. Apunté a la puerta con la varita para bloquearla antes de cerrar mi mano alrededor del pequeño corazón de oro, no quería que Harry o Blaise supieran que iba a llamar a Draco en busca de ayuda.

Unos minutos más tarde aún no había recibido respuesta y me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Y si no podía venir? ¿Qué iba hacer con respeto a Blaise y Harry?

La respuesta no llegó hasta casi una hora más tarde y sólo había una palabra: _Mañana._

* * *

><p><strong>No queráis matar ni a elizaye (ella tambien odió escribir esta parte) ni a mi... T-T Vais a odiar esta parte, a Hermione y a Ron... pero tranquis, y os vuelvo a recordar que tengáis presente que es un DRMIONE.<strong>

**Besazos guapas! tengo miedo de vuestras reacciones... JAJAJA**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Yang:** Por aquí también se echaron de menos tus reviews ^^ Pero bueno así pudiste leer más de uno a la vez, que eso siempre apetece ;)De nada guapísima, siempre tengo un rato por la mañana en que si no hago esto, me pondría a ver la tele... y es más productivo esto jajaja Si Blaise es de lo mejor de la historia y aun no hemos visto todo. Es mio, pero lo comparto jajaja ;) Ahora sólo te digo que tengas paciencia con esta fase... es odiosa y repugnante diría yo.. ajjaja pero valdrá la pena, prometido ^^ Besazos guapísima y muchísimas gracias por dejar tu huella siempre que puedes :D

**Nea:** JAJAJAJ si Draco está acojonado por dentro, pero por fuera es una estatua de hielo... menuda sangre fría tiene el tío... JAJAJAJ bueno tienes que entender que Draco es solo uno de muchos... así que supongo que es lógico lo que han hecho, pero no te preocupes por eso... que ahora ya empieza todo a complicarse... No quieras matar a la autora por este nuevo capítulo... a mí traducirla se me hizo eterna... xD pero os aseguro que vale la pena la espera y la agonía... xD Besazos guapisima!

**SALESIA:** espero que disfrutaras de los capítulos de tu cumple... porque lo que viene ahora... xDD no quiero ni imaginarme tu reacción... jajajajja Y sii tú estas aprendiendo demasiado de Hermione ¬¬ y sus manipulaciones... xD MALLL, MUY MALLL xD Draco está viendo lo que en un futuro, podría ser suyo, creo que el pobre está un poco acojonado... yo creo que pensaba que era una precaución como dice él, pero Voldemort se lo está tomando enserio.. Ya veremos que pasa con Dorian... ;) No quiero decir naaa jajaja Que a partir de aquí la historia está llena de sorpresas y descubrimientos ;) Y tenías toda la razón... con lo que Hermione no ingiriera nada... xD cuando me lo decías me quedaba: "jajajja después deseará no tener razón... xD" AJAJAJ porque crees que estaba siendo tan "maduro" el jodido pelirrojo asquerosamente pecoso estúpido e inútil... Si el plan de Draco salió perfecto, es tan genial este hombre... lo adoro tanto... Y si menos mal que McGonagall le dijo a Ron que se mantuviera alejado de las mazmorras... que tiene un peligro este hombre... creo que se ha desquiciado en esta historia... xD Si el hechizo anti mortifagos, yo creo que es lógico que lo lanzaran aunque Draco se tenga que quedar fuera... pero bueno tranquila... uff van a venir tantas cosas a partir de ahora... jajaja que no puedo esperar para que la leáis ;D Sólo ten paciencia en esta parte que el final de la etapa valdrá mucho la pena ;) Besazos guapísima y espero que te lo pasaras genial en tu cumple! (L)

**Alona:** JAJAJAJ te entiendo... lo único que pondría yo hablando del calvo sin nariz, todo perlas de mi preciosa boquita... es que lo hundo y le hago llorar xD que seguro que está lleno de complejos... y con lo feo que es no me extraña ¿tendrá pene? yo lo dudo bastante... xDDDD Tienes razón Draco va a tener que hacer cosas que no le van a gustar... pero bueno como dices, esto es una guerra y es el segundo de Voldemort, no hacer lo que hace es prácticamente imposible... pro bueno ya veremos que pasa con Draco ;) Sii Horrocrux destruido, a ver que pasa ahora jeje No creo que maten a los mortifagos, supongo que los interrogaran y encarcelaran... supongo jajajaa Buenooo espero que no quieras matar mucho a elizaye por esta fase, os aseguro que esta llena de sorpresas y descubrimientos y que el final será ÉPICO ;) solo pacienciaaaa ya veréis que vale la pena ;) Besazos guapaaa y nos vemos pronto *-*

**Luu/Ludmi:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ como me he reído con tu review, no te lo puedes ni imaginar... al principio estaba: ¿Quien cojones será que me dice Hola de nuevo como si fueramos colegas de toda la vida? pero a medida que iba leyendo jajajajajajajajaja sabia que eras tú... buaaa... que risas con lo que has aprendido en estos capítulos... ajajjajaja mi novio me miraba como: O.O que le pasa a esta enferma...? xDD eres buena... nunca has pensado escribir nada? creo que se te daría de putisima madre... Uaaa como echaba de menos tus reviwes con lo de Voldy tiene vida social me has matado xDDD y lo de que Hermione tiene más pretendientes que Taylor y Selena que ni que fuera Emma Watson... eres una crack! Gracias por hacerme reír así enserio (L) QUE GRANDE ERES! jajaja submundos de nebulosa identificacion... jajajaja esque no puedo parar de reír-... llevo dos horas intentando escrbirte un review, pero se me está haciendo imposibñle, si ves muchas faltas, esuqe no veo el teclado... Esta claro que lo que dices de la belleza es cierto, tambien es un tipo de discriminación, tanto le cuesta a la gente dejar a la otra gente en paz... yo que paso de todo... en fin como dice timon (del Rey Leon): HAKUNA MATATA vive y deja vivir HAKUNA MATATA VIVE Y SE FELIZ! adoro esa peli(L) NOOOOOO Blaise no sobraaaaaaaa es MIOOOOOO... ¬¬ con lo que lo adoro... Me alegra que te gustará el libro que te recomendé joder, yo ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de leer NA... T-T a ver si encuentro un hueco que se me estan amontonando los libros... se te echaba de menos por aquí! Espero verte más seguido ehh! Besazos guapisma!

**Miri:** JAJAJAJA valeeee... algun día intetaré hacerlo, tiene que sera raro, pero como son dos puntos de vista diferentes, es raro jajajaja Si han conseguido Hogwarts con exito, y Draco está en Rusia intentado no destrozar su alma, en el proceso de convertirse en un calvo sin nariz 2.0 xD ya veremos que pasa con Dorian y que más estan haciendo en Rusai, pero ahora se acerca una parte para nada agradable y que vais a odiar, pero os aseguro qeu está llena de sorpresas y descubrimientos y que el final será Epico y la espera valdrá la pena ;) asi que sólo paciencia y tengo miedo de vuestras reacciones xD jajajaja Un besazo guapisma y Nos vemos pronto ;D (LL)


	61. Capítulo 61 D

**Buenass!**

**Sólo recordaros que tengáis paciencia y que os dejéis envolver por la historia, que está fase aunque odiosa... está llena de sorpresas y cositas interesantes ;) **

**Disfrutad del capítulo y que tengáis un día fantastico! :D**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 61 (Draco) <strong>

Si todavía tenía alma cuando salí de Inglaterra, ahora, lo que quedaba de ella definitivamente se había extinguido. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que había sentido cualquier cosa.

Había adormecido mis emociones, encerrado mi compasión y congelado mi corazón.

Había un lugar especial en el infierno reservado a las personas que habían hecho cosas como las que yo había hecho. No habría redención. No habría perdón. El dolor y el sufrimiento era lo único que obtendría y era lo único que merecía.

El óvalo con la serpiente plateada, me quemó y la realidad pareció golpearme con fuerza.

Sentí.

Pero no podía parar o detenerme. Seguía a Voldemort hasta el acantilado y me paré de pie justo en el borde.

- Otra vez. – siseó.

Tomé una profunda respiración y salté. Cuando estuve zambullido en el escarpado acantilado me concentre furiosamente en la ingravidez. Pensando en hacer lo jodidamente imposible.

El óvalo volvió a arder en mi pecho y sabía que esta vez tampoco lo conseguiría.

_Destino. Decisión. Deliberación._

Vamos, podía hacer esto.

_Destino. Decisión. Deliberación._

Entonces, noté la conocida sensación de tirón que producía la aparición y aparecí de forma segura en el bosque, a unos veinte metros de distancia del borde del acantilado. Me moví hasta el borde otra vez, sólo para darme cuenta de que Voldemort ya no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde…

- Estoy decepcionado. – dijo desde detrás mío. Apenas me sorprendía nada de él a estas alturas. Antes solía saltar cada vez que hacía eso. – No deberías haber tardado casi el mismo tiempo en aprender Aparición sin varita. – continuó - ¿Dónde tienes toda tu concentración?

- Le pido disculpas, mi señor.

- No es suficiente. – siseó – Otra vez.

De nuevo, di un paso hacia el borde del acantilado y me concentre con todas mis fuerzas en una pluma, imaginándome la forma en que flotaba con el viento. Cuando tenía esa imagen sólida en mi mente, di un paso más.

Sintiendo que era la centésima vez, noté como me precipitaba rápidamente hacia el suelo. Mi descenso se ralentizó ligeramente y por un segundo, vislumbre el triunfo.

Pero esa mínima emoción logro distraerme y al perder la concentración continué en caída libre. Intenté concentrarme en desaparecerme, pero me parecía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Sobresaltado me di cuenta, que no podría detener la caída.

Así que así era como iba a morir.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darme de bruces contra las rocas, una fría mano se envolvió alrededor de mi antebrazo y me apareció en el mismo grupo de árboles de la vez anterior.

- Continuaremos mañana. – dijo Voldemort.

Sin devolverme la varita y sin explicación, se envolvió en una nube de humo negro y desapareció.

Jodida mierda.

Probablemente debería estar más agitado por mi cercana experiencia a la muerte, per había ocurrido tantas veces en la última semana y media que me parecía que ya no podía sentir más agitación. Todos estos cercanos encuentros con la muerte me harían temerario y cualquier día de estos, iría demasiado lejos, lo sabía…

Con gesto cansado saqué una tienda de campaña y algunas provisiones de mi bolsa y me preparé.

Sentado en la cama unos minutos más tarde, recordé que Granger había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. Agarré el óvalo y vi una sola palabra en la parte posterior: _Ayuda_.

Sinceramente había pensado que nunca más volvería a sentir, que había ido demasiado lejos, pero apenas un vistazo a esas cinco pequeñas letras y mi corazón empezó a martillear en mi pecho. ¿Y si estaba en problemas?

Volvía a meter la cadena debajo de la camisa.

No, no podía estar en peligro. No, a menos que se haya marchado de mi casa. Yo era el único Guardián Secreto. Nadie podía revelar la ubicación. No había forastero que pudiera detectarla y mucho menos pensar en entrar.

- ¡Naree!

El pequeño elfo estaba a mi lado en un instante y no pude dejar de maravillarme ante la magia de los elfos domésticos, podía aparecer de Inglaterra a Rusia de una sola aparición, siempre y cuando sea llamado.

- Amo. – dijo y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse en cuanto me vieron. Joder, tenía que estar horrible si me miraba de esa manera – Naree ha extrañado mucho al amo. – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz.

- ¿Cómo va todo en casa? – le pregunté.

- Todo como de costumbre, amo. La señorita Bella es horrible con Naree cuando el amo no está. Horrible.

- Ya veo. ¿Y los otros elfos domésticos?

Naree asintió, entendiendo mi pregunta, yo nunca le preguntaría acerca de los otros elfos, así que él sabía que me estaba refiriendo a los miembros de la Orden.

- Sigue igual, amo. – me informó, y añadió como medida de seguridad – Naree nunca consigue ningún respeto.

- Bien. Tendré una charla con ellos cuando regrese. – le dije – Mantén un ojo sobre ellos, por mí. Especialmente a ella. – Naree asintió.

- Sí, amo.

- Vamos, ahora.

Naree desapareció con un ligero crack.

- ¿Especialmente a quién? – por supuesto, él había vuelto - ¿El elfo domestico de Bellatrix?

- Si, es la madre de Naree. Mi tía ha estado abusando de ella más a menudo últimamente. Sospecho que está esperando la oportunidad para salir de la mansión. – mentí.

- Eres muy atento. – dijo Voldemort en voz baja.

- No puedo dejar pasar ningún detalle. – le contesté.

- Tengo asuntos que atender, mañana, pero no te voy a necesitar. Puedes volver a Inglaterra.

- Pensaba que había dicho que Lenovsky quería…

- No confío en él. Con toda probabilidad, en cuanto descubra tu identidad, intentará matarte. No le gusta la idea de tomar órdenes de un niño como tú.

- Si alguien más se atrevía a llamarme niño, me pondría verdaderamente furioso. Pero era difícil ponerse furioso con alguien que tenía tu vida en sus manos.

- Bien. – dije – Volveré a casa esta noche, si no me necesita para nada más.

Voldemort asintió y me devolvió mi varita. Joder, como había perdido el sentimiento de posesión con mi varita. Reencontrarme con ella fue como volver a colocarme una parte del brazo que había estado dolorosamente ausente durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

- Viaja en distancias cortas. No te la he devuelto para que te hagas daño en algo tan mundano como la Aparición. – dijo.

Asentí y desaparecí.

Aparecí en un pequeño pueblo a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

¿Acaso Voldemort había hecho alusión a que me cuidara? Maldita sea.

Tardé más de cuarenta minutos viajando de Rusia hasta casa, me aparecía en distancias más pequeñas, porque aunque tenía varita, estaba mental y físicamente agotado, y la concentración y la mente clara eran la clave en las apariciones, con o sin varita.

Cuando entré en la mansión, supe por el brillo que había más de un invitado. Era tarde, por la noche, tal vez mi padre y mi madre, estaban siendo anfitriones en una cena.

Dirigiéndome a las escaleras, con la esperanza de pasar desaparecido y escaparme a mi cama, escuché la voz de mi madre.

- ¡Draco! ¡Estás en casa!

Oh, joder. Si estaba obligado a asistir a la cena, creía que iba a matar a alguien. Me di la vuelta para encararla y vi que llevaba una de sus mejores túnicas. Estaba preciosa.

- Hola, madre. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba de vuelta? – le pregunté. Me cogió en un abrazo.

- Ansol me dijo que te acercabas a casa. – me contestó – Vamos.

Maldita sea.

Seguí a mi madre hasta el salón comedor y vi que los invitados de esa noche eran los cuatro Greengrass, así como los padres de Crabbe y Goyle.

Me preguntaba donde estarían Greg y Vince. Blaise mencionó que estarían patrullando en Hogwarts… Oh, mierda. Esos dos idiotas incluso podrían haber sido atrapados, si la Orden había llevado a cabo el plan en Hogwarts. Tendría que averiguar qué había pasado. Tal vez, le preguntaría más tarde a Bella, ya que no estaba en la mesa, para mi sorpresa.

- Draco, únete a nosotros. – dijo mi padre desde la cabecera de la mesa.

- Estoy bastante agotado de mi viaje de vuelta. Tal vez, la próxima. – dije. Mi padre frunció los labios y pude sentir que estaba a punto de decirme que me sentara de todos modos.

- Señor Malfoy, tal vez sea mejor que dejemos que Draco descanse. – dijo Daphne, enviando una pequeña sonrisa en mi dirección – Parece muy cansado.

- Si, está terriblemente pálido. – dijo la señora Greengrass, haciendo eco del sentimiento de la hija – Creo que le debemos permitir que descanse. – mi padre asintió.

- Muy bien. Entonces vete a tus aposentos, Draco. – asentí bruscamente.

- Buenas noches a todos.

Dejé el comedor y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde cerré la puerta e inmediatamente empecé a desnudarme para meterme en la ducha. No me importaba cuanto de efectivo fuera un hechizo de limpieza. Simplemente no me sentía limpio hasta que tomaba una ducha. Y no había tenido ese lujo en más de una semana. Me gustaba la sensación del agua caliente deslizándose por mi piel, me relajaba.

Cerré los ojos y una serie de imágenes empezaron a saturar mi mente. Mis ojos se volvieron abrir rápidamente.

_No_, no quería pensar en eso. Y no iba a pensar en ello. Lo había estado haciendo muy bien antes. Solo tenía que cerrarme, apagarme y no tenía que sentir ese dolor.

_No iba a pensar en ello. _

Entonces, escuché como la puerta del baño se abría y agradecí que hubiera puesto una cortina de baño.

- ¿Draco? – esa era la voz de Astoria. ¿Qué cojones…? ¡Me estaba duchando! Esto ya era acoso, maldita sea.

- ¿Qué quieres, Astoria?

- Sólo quería hacerte compañía. – dijo.

- ¿Mientras me _ducho_? ¡Sal de aquí!

- Si realmente quería mantenerme fuera, haber bloqueado la puerta.

- Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido de la decencia no entraría en un cuarto de baño cuando alguien claramente se está duchando en él. – le dije – Además, este es mi cuarto de baño _privado. _No me pareció necesario bloquear mi propio baño.

- Bueno, pues estoy aquí…

- No me interesa.

- Pero…

- ¡Naree! – un fuerte crack me indicó la llegada de Naree en el baño – Escolta a la señorita Greengrass hasta abajo. – le ordené – Parece que se ha perdido.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frio conmigo? – me preguntó Astoria.

- Claramente pareces no entenderme cuando te hablo en Ingles, así que tengo que demostrártelo mediante acciones. _No_ me voy a casar contigo. – repetí y ladré - ¡Naree te he dado una orden!

- ¡Sí, amo! – contestó en un chirrido.

- No me voy. – dijo Astoria.

- No quieres que me enfade, Astoria. – le dije entre dientes – Ya estoy muy cansado. Y en este momento, no quiero tener que aguantarte. – hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces, escuché a Naree decir tentativamente:

- ¿Señorita? - de repente, se escuchó un llanto en voz alta seguido de pasos rápidos - Naree cree que la señorita Greengrass sí que sabe dónde está. – observó Naree y podía decir que por su tono de voz estaba divirtiéndose.

- Probablemente. – le dije – Gracias Naree, ya puedes marcharte.

- Sí, amo. – Otro fuerte crujido me indicó su partida.

Suspiré.

No había sido mi intención hacer llorar a la chica, pero, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ahora probablemente iría a quejarse a su padre y este se quejaría al mío, el cual naturalmente, me hostigaría al respecto. Odiaba esto.

Miré hacia abajo y vi la cadena colgando alrededor de mi cuello y recordé que Granger me había pedido ayuda.

No tenía ni idea de cuando iba a estar libre, pero ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para ir. No había dormido en condiciones todo el tiempo que había estado con Voldemort, en intervalos de dos o tres horas seguidas. Aparentemente, el Señor Oscuro, no necesitaba dormir. Era práctico.

Apreté el puño alrededor del óvalo y suspiré.

Si hubiera sido cualquier cosa urgente, hubiera vuelto a contactar conmigo. Seguro que podía esperar. Mañana, sí estaría allí en algún momento de mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado ;) Tengo que deciros que no va a ser cosa de 3 capítulos, por eso os pido paciencia, valdrá la pena ^^<strong>

**Y ahora cambio de tema radical: Os acordáis que os conté que mi siguiente traducción sería The Serpent de waterflower20, pues bien el problema (el cual no recordaba) es que la historia fue eliminada por contenido demasiado explicito...(creo que en castellano he visto historias más explicitas, pero bueno...) y la autora la volvió a subir con esas escenas eliminadas y en su perfil pone un link que te lleva a su blog donde está el capítulo entero, a ver quiero colgar la versión y a poder ser la versión completa, así que antes de arriesgarme a colgarla y que la eliminen la acabaré de traducir y así si la eliminan no se me quitaran las ganas de seguir traduciéndola, así que como siento muy cerca el final de esta historia (NOOOO) pues he decidido que la siguiente será Parentig Class y ya después The Serpent y que pase lo que tenga que pasar ;)**

**Besazos mis amores(L)**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Nea:** AJAJAJA no tenéis suficiente con un cap al día? xD Dentro de unos días (no diré cuantos ;P) volveré a subiros dos capítulos, como regalo, ya que no creo en San Valentin, pues me invento mi propio día de los enamorados y os haré un regalito ;P Ya veremos que va pasando en está fase ;) va a ser interesante, ya veréis ;) Besos guapa!

**SALESIA:** jajajajajja si esas palabras ya suenan a cariñoso y todo... xD No quiero decirte nada sobre lo que conllevará esta fase, pero tienes razón cuando hablas del Imperuis y veremos que Hermione piensa igual... xD ves ya digo demasiado, joo que ganas de que acabéis está faseeee :D Digo que esta etapa no es cosa de 3 capítulos así que ya veremos las razones que dan Harry y Blaise para no hacer nada al respecto ;) enserio no puedo comentar nada sin hacer spoiler... que rabia... creo que va a ser una contestación corta, porque al final se me escapará algo y no pude ser... JAJAJAJ Siii yo creo que por supuesto Ron también ha tenido que notar que Hermione a olido a Draco, no? JAJAJAJ el final de la fase te va a encantar te lo aseguro ;) Besazos guapisima!

**Alona:** Siii ajajajaj me refería a esto... y a parte no va a ser cosa de tres capítulos, por eso os pido paciencia... xD Sii jajaja esas conductas de Ron, no eran muy normales... y claro por algo era, el tío tenia un plan malvado en su pelirroja cabecita... xD jajajaja ya veremos si Ron ha Hehco bien la pocion o si es un jodido fracaso como mago xD Bueno ya veremos también, porque Blaise y Harry no hacen nada ;) jajajaj esque no puedo deciros nadaaa, me gustaría pero... quedan muchas cosas por ver en esta fase, así que relax y a dejaros llevar ;) Mañana veremos reaccion Dracooo.. jajajaj Besitos guapisima!

**Alexa:** jajajajajja Tramposaaaaa, eso no valeee! pero si que ganas de que llegue ya ese capítulo muaaaaajajajjajaja ;) Besosss (L)

**PoetaBlack:** JAJAJAJJA, Si en efecto Hermione está un poco rara... xD maldito pelirrojo hijode..! Sólo te diré que no es cosa de tres capítulos, pero que estará llena de sorpresas y cosas interesantes, no sólo vamos a ver a Hermione loca perdida... xD por eso os pido paciencia y que se, que os va a encantar el final de esta etapa, así que simplemente déjate llevar por la historia ;) Besitos guapa! Se te echaba de menos ;)

**sonia:** Wolass! eres nueva por aquí no? que ilusión ;) Si Ron... ganas de arrancarle la cabeza es poco lo que te entran... pero bueno todo a su tiempo... ;) pacienciaa... Espero verte más por aquí! Besos guapa!

**Yang:** JAJAJJA si ya os dije que está parte no iba a ser nada agradable... si Hermione a mi me da una grima en esta historia... y Ron te entran ganas de lanzarlo desde la torre de Astronomia... sólo paciencia que va a ser ÉPICO ;) Besitos guapaa!

**Miri:** Wolass!Son las 9:40 de la mañna y tengo la múscia a topee! UOOOO me van a matar os vecinos jajajaja me he levantado hiperactiva jajajjaja Siii por favor que Draco se quede como está jajajja por cierto, ves GH VIP? pues Voldemort se parece muchísimo a Belen Esteban, creo que tenemos al Señor Oscuro en Guadalix... y no sólo en físico... así que creo que el sucesor de Voldy está en España y Draco sólo es un por si acaso, no creo que tengamos que temer que se transforme en él ajjajajajajajja xD... Bueno en esté capítulo vemos un poco más de lo que han estado haciendo en Rusia... pobre Draco es que no tiene ni un segundo de tregua... Siii Blaise es de lo mejor (L) Ya podrian mandar a Ron a tomar por culo un rato... os dije que Ron... os acabaría dando asco... y aun no ha acabado, no va a ser cosa de 3 capítulos... por eso paciencia... el final de esta fase va a ser épico ;) Besazos guapisimaaa!

**Rosy Fdz:** jajajaj Sii Ron cabronnn... Si te fijas al principio del capítulo cuando Ron le da la taza, Hermione le pregunta a Harry si acaba de pasar Draco por ahí, y cuando piensa dice que había estado a punto de decir que había olido a Draco ;) JAJAJAJJ si yo también pensé en eso.. y si Blaise le hubiera dado un sorbo ajjajajaj Ya veremos porque no han hecho nada, los chicos... ya digo que la fase no es cosa de tres capítulos, por eso os pido paciencia, que el final de la etapa será épico ;) Besazos guapa!


	62. Capítulo 62 H

**Hola holaa!**

**Otro capítulo más de esta desagradable fase... bueno pensad que ya es uno menos ;) os dije que estaba llena de sorpresas y cositas interesantes, pues mañana veremos una de esas sorpresas ^^**

**Iba a decir que disfrutarais del capítulo, pero se que no lo haréis... así que paciencia... xD**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 62 (Hermione) <strong>

- En serio, Blaise, ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hermione y yo nunca hemos estado juntos. – escuché que Blaise contestaba a través de la puerta – Ya sabes que soy un bromista, ¿no?

Me sorprendía que estuvieran hablando de eso. Estaba segura que ya lo habían discutido.

- Si, pero las bromas vendrán por alguna razón, ¿no? – dijo Harry.

- Claro, ¿y qué?

- No sé. Sólo… estaba seguro que tendrías algo que decir con como actuó con Ron ayer.

- Bueno, no tenía exactamente planeado sacar el tema. – dijo Blaise. ¿De verdad? Eso era sorprendente - Y, ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó a Harry.

- Bueno voy a decir que fue violento… y muy inesperado. – le contestó Harry.

- Tú la conoces tan bien como yo y es completamente diferente.

- Si, pero parecía muy feliz. No la había visto sonreír así desde… desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Si, definitivamente estaba de mejor ánimo. – dijo Blaise de acuerdo con Harry.

Tenía que admitir que estaba de un humor alegre hoy. Pero no tenía ni idea de la razón. Realmente no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que pensaba en Ron y pasaba muy a menudo. Además, no quería que pensaran que sospechaba algo.

- Pero tengo la sensación de que no es real. – continuó Blaise – Tú también lo has debido notar si has sacado el tema.

- Es muy impropio de ella, – dijo Harry – pero ¿Qué se supone que podemos hacer al respecto? Todos estamos en una situación muy estresante. Podría entender que ella esté buscando una salida para lidiar con ello.

- Dudo que esto sea eso. Lo ha llevado muy bien durante dos años.

- Entonces, ¿Qué crees que es? – después de una larga pausa Blaise dijo:

- No lo sé.

¿Qué pensaban que me pasaba? Dudaba mucho que estuviera diciendo la verdad al decir que no lo sabía.

- ¿Deberíamos hablar con ella sobre esto? – preguntó Harry.

- No estoy muy seguro de que decirle. Creo que sería mejor idea hablar con Weasley cuando vuelva.

Entonces, empujé la puerta para abrirla y vi a los chicos sentados en sus camas uno frente al otro. La boca de Harry estaba abierta, como si estuviera a punto de contestarle y Blaise estaba mirando la puerta, con las cejas arqueada. Claramente les había sorprendido mi entrada.

- Os he oído a los dos. – dije.

- Yo… pensaba que te habías ido a la cama, Hermione. – dijo Harry, en voz baja. Al menos, no intentaban negarlo.

- Obviamente no. Me he despertado hace veinte minutos y estaba leyendo.

- Has dicho que nos has escuchado. – dijo Blaise - ¿Qué has escuchado?

- He oído que desaprobáis la mi relación con Ron.

- Lo sentimos, Hermione. – dijo Harry.

- Si tenéis algún problema, deberías venir a hablarme a mí en vez de hablar a mis espaldas. – les dije con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez, ser directa con ellos resolvería el problema. Después de todo, Draco no se había presentado hoy, como dijo que haría, así que no debía contar con él.

- No era nuestra intención molestarte. – dijo Blaise a regañadientes.

- ¿Molesta? No, no estoy molesta. – Blaise me arqueó una ceja.

- Pues sinceramente, _pareces_ molesta.

- No estoy molesta. Simplemente no me gusta que vosotros dos habléis de Ron y de mí como si hubiera algún problema con nosotros.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? – me preguntó Harry – Blaise y yo solo estábamos hablando porque estamos preocupados por ti.

- Si así es como expresáis preocupación, preferiría que no os preocuparais en absoluto.

- No es como si quisiéramos preocuparnos, Hermione. ¿Crees que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer? – dijo Blaise.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? Harry tenia razón, si estaban hablando de mí, es porque les importaba. Sin duda, no me debía de cabrear tanto, pero realmente la ira burbujeaba en mi pecho.

- Lo… siento. – dije – No sé qué me ha pasado.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien, Hermione? – me preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Asentí.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Blaise me estaba mirando con una expresión que expresaba que él pensaba que algo iba mal, pero no entendía por qué estaba tan preocupado. Ron siempre había estado ahí y tenía todo el derecho a cambiar de opinión sobre él, ¿no?

- Pues vuelvo a la habitación. – dije – Buenas noches, chicos.

- Buenas noches, Hermione. – dijo Harry.

En la cara de Blaise se mantenía la misma expresión y me dirigí fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir. Crucé la oscura sala de estar y entré en la habitación.

Oh, ¿Cuándo iba a volver Ron?

Me pregunté si Blaise y Harry estarían hablando otra vez de mí. Tal vez, debería volver a pedirle ayuda a Draco… había sido muy amigo de Blaise. Si se lo pedía, estaba segura que podría hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón.

Pero si Draco me había dicho que iba a venir hoy y no lo había hecho, debía ser que estaba ocupado en algo ineludible. Después de todo, él me había dicho que se preocupaba por mí y no me mentiría.

Pensé en los sentimientos que había empezado a desarrollar por él, realmente había sentido algo, ¿no? Fruncí el ceño por la intensidad del recuerdo de las emociones que había sentido cuando pensé que Draco iba a morir. Pensando, reviviendo ese momento, por alguna razón no podía sentir nada. Era como si su efecto hubiera desaparecido.

Tal vez, si era gratitud, después de todo. Ahora que había tenido un poco de tiempo para mí, para poner un poco de espacio entre mi persona y todas sus acciones, la gratitud debía de estar desapareciendo.

Entonces, recordé que Ginny me había visto con Draco la mañana que se recuperó. Probablemente debería encontrar la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con ella, estaba casi seguro que se había llevado la impresión de que Draco y yo estábamos en las fases iniciales de una relación amorosa.

Me mordí el labio. Esperaba que no le dijera nada a Ron…

De repente estaba preocupada. Esperaba que Ron regresara muy pronto. ¿Qué podían querer de él de todos modos? No entendía porque solo lo habían llamado a él, y no también a Blaise, Harry y a mí.

Escuché un ligero plop y me di la vuelta para ver a Draco de pie junto a la puerta.

- Draco. – dije, con una pequeña sonrisa. Él asintió y me devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

- Hola, Hermione.

Entendía por qué mi corazón se habría ablandado hacia un tiempo. Verdaderamente era guapísimo. Simplemente no sentía nada por él. Ya no de esa manera, por lo menos. No quedaba nada de la pasión que sentía cuando lo miraba.

- ¿Quiero que me ayudes? – le dije – Harry y Blaise… creo que podrían estar planeando algo a mis espaldas.

- Dudo mucho eso. – dijo, sonriendo.

- En serio. – le insistí – No creo que les guste que Ron y yo estemos de nuevo juntos. – hubo un silencio mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se desvanecía lentamente.

Oh, es verdad. Probablemente debería haber sido más sensible, después de todo él había admitido tener sentimientos por mí. Maldición.

- No… no lo entiendo. – dijo finalmente.

- Quiero que me ayudes con…

- Te he odio la primera vez. – dijo – Lo que no entiendo es como puedes… cambiar de opinión, así como así. – fruncí el ceño.

- No he cambiado tanto, ¿no?

- Pensaba que…

Su voz se apagó y me pregunté que estaría pensando, su rostro había sido cubierto por una fría expresión y eso no me daba ninguna pista en absoluto en cuanto a lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Tú tampoco lo apruebas, entonces. – dije, al ver que no hablaba decidí explicarme – Ron y yo… hemos tenido algunos problemas en el pasado, porque yo no sabía lo que quería, pero hemos pasado eso. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nos pertenecemos, Ron y yo.

Las palabras las sentía perfectamente fieles a mí y decirlas se sentía correcto. Me parecía extraño que le hubiera rechazado tantas veces en el pasado.

Sin embargo, Draco seguía sin hablar y empecé a sentirme un tanto irritada. ¿No iba a decir nada?

- ¿Qué esperabas? – le pregunté – No iba a caer rendida de amor por ti en vez de por Ron, solo porque me has salvado la vida un par de veces. – sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero no podía ver ninguna expresión allí.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – su voz sonaba curiosamente… muerta.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué me besaste tú? – le devolví – Tú lo empezaste.

- Conoces mis sentimientos. – dijo, como si estuviera forzando las palabras.

Miré hacia abajo. Oh, lo había estado llevando terriblemente. Los sentimientos parecían tan reales en aquel momento, pero ahora… dios, esto era horrible. Pensé que… además de gratitud, una parte de mí sólo quería saber… lo que sentiría al ser besada por él. Siempre había sido algo prohibido, esa debía de haber sido parte delas razones.

- Siento, si te he dado una impresión equivocada, Draco. – le dije con los ojos fijos en el suelo – Sólo quería saber que se sentiría.

Después de un largo silencio, levanté la mirada para ver que él también estaba mirando el suelo, pero como si hubiera notado mi mirada, levantó la suya y se encogió de hombros.

- No hay problema. – dijo con simpleza – No te preocupes. – dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Fantástico, no estaba enfadado.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas. – le dije con una sonrisa – Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

- Estoy ocupado con cosas más importante que tú y tu querido Ronald. – me contestó.

- Pero… estoy casi segura de que Harry y Blaise quieren hacer algo. Sería estupendo si pudieras hablar con Blaise y descubrirlo por mí. No puedo evitar pensar que es algo que va a…

- Granger, lo siento, si no me importan mucho tus sospechas. Tengo cosas más importantes en mente.

- Draco, por favor, ayúdame. – le dije dando un paso hacia adelante y mirándole suplicante.

Draco se alejó de mí y yo fruncí el ceño, sorprendida. Estaba tan segura de que iba hacer esto por mí. Había dicho que lo entendía, ¿no? Él se preocupaba por mí, así que tenía que hacer esto… ¿no era así?

* * *

><p><strong>Las que quieran matar a Hermione, que pasen por la derecha, las que quieran consolar a Draco por la izquierda, las que quieran apedrear a Harry y Blaise por subnormales, en la fila de en medio y las que quieran hacer de la vida del pelirrojo asqueroso un infierno, que griten YOOOO xD<strong>

**En fin, vaya estampa tenemos ahora mismo...**

**Besitos princesas!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Miri:** JAJAJAJ si, Bueno yo veo todos lo GH, a parte de porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, lo veo como un experimento sociológico y me parece de lo más interesante, pero entiendo que a mucha gente le parezca telebasura ;) a mi es que me gusta todo en esta vida xD Si la verdad que Draco, no está teniendo su mejor epoca.. la autroa se esta cebando con él jajajja, pero bueno normalmente en todos los fics, la que sufre más es Hermione y aquí es al revés y creo que Draco es duro como para aguantar eso y más, si no de que iba ser el heredero del trono oscuro? xD Pues es bueno que tengas paciencia, porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar ajjaja, pero bueno os dije que estaba llena de sorpresas y mañana veremos una ;) ¿Que te ha parecido la reacción de Draco? Si la pesada de Astoria... que chica más arrastrada porfavor... una babosa se arrastra menos...xD Besitos!

**Alona:** JAJAJAJ pues aun te queda... Si es que Ron y Astoria harían la pareja del año! Asotria es un pesada más arrastrada que una babosa.. y si Lucius es imbécil, también... xD Si el pobre Draco esta teniendo una etapa complicada... no sale de una que se mete en otra.. a mí se me hace raro que sea Draco el que sufra, ya que en casi todas las historias es Hermione la que sufre, así que a mí me gusta que se cambien las tornas ;) JAJAJAJA ¿Qué te ha parecido el reencuentro? ¿crees que Draco buscara consuelo en Astoria? también os dije que esta fase está llena de sorpresas, mañana tendremos una ;D así que espero que el capítulo de mañana no sea tan... como este ^^ Besazos guapisma!

**SALESIA**: Joo y a mí me gustaría contártelo todo, pero no tendría gracia... te entiendo cuando dices que lo único que vas hacer es despotricar contra el pelirrojo, yo cuando traduje la historia, solo podía hacer eso contra el subnormal del pelirrojo y contra nuestra Leona... y te aseguro que se me hizo eterna la fase, espero que no es pase eso jajjajaja ¿Que te ha parecido el reencuentro? ¿o te han dado ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Hermione? JAJAJAJA Astozorra xDD Si tienes razón hacen una pareja que ni hecho a propósito... menudos los dos son unos putos arrastrados que no saben jugar limpio... ya de paso que se meta en el lavabo cuando Draco está cagando y que le limpie el culo no te jode... Dios, yo habría pasado la ducha por encima de la cortina y veríamos como salia corriendo para no mojarse su preciado pelo... xD Eres la única que se ha fijado en Daphne... no te diré nada pero es una teoría interesante ;) Bueno guapisima se que esté capítulo no te habrá gustado nada, yo odié a Hermione... puta... xD mañana habrá alguna sorpresita ;) Besos guapaa!

**LudmiLuu:** Juolass! Yo creo que hacer lo que hizo Ron debería estar igual de penado que usar las maldiciones imperdonables, vamos que no tiene mucha diferencia con un Imperius... A mí di no está cerca de Hermione también me suele caer bien y hasta me hace gracia, pero una persona no puede ser tan listo estrategicamente y que después no sepa decir ni Wingardium Leviosa... así que yo ahí veo incongruencias no se tú... Si yo creo que Astoria no tiene muy claro que Draco se estaba duchando, no creo que su diminuto cerebro pudiera captarlo... vamos que llega estar cagando y le limpia el culo... xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA Hermione chubaca, xDDD Claro Blaise es mío, aunque el aun no lo sepa ;) y que tortura es esa de atarlo a una silla para hacerle escuchar Justin bibah hasta la muerte... pobre hombre, si no ha hehco na... T-T me lo llevaré y no podrás encontrarlo! te estas convirtiendo en un Voldemort muy malvado... si Voldemort tuviera a Justin bibah, sería un arma potencialmente peligrosa en sus manos xDDD Yo creo que tienes algo de psicopata ehh... mira que reírte así de el desgraciado de Draco... está teniendo una mala época, pero reírte de esa manera es cruel xDDDD a mi me gusta que sea Draco el que sufra, en casi todos los fics es Hermione la que sufre... YA ESTA BIEN! xD JAJAJAJJA Bueno hay que recordar que la primera vez que hablaron y que le dijo que quería a Hermione como contacto fue a Harry, ami me parecería evidente... xD Pues te aconsejaría que te pusieras a escribir porque creo que arrasarías ;) A mí si que me gusta, más bien me enctana, pero mi cabeza es un caos de ideas desordenadas y sin cohesión que es imposible sacarles algún sentido xD el otro día escribí un ONE-SHOT, si te interesa lo tienes en mi perfil, es para particioar en un reto Dramione... lo escribí en una hora y media, por eso no es muy elaborado ;) jajajaja Buneo guapa un placer tenerte por aquí otra vez! se te echa de menos (L) Besazos!

**Alice M.F:** Wolasss! Bienvendia! jajaja ya descubriremos que ha pasado ahí, pero bueno no será cosa de tres capítulos, pero valdrá la pena te lo aseguro ;) JAJAJAJ yo le habría puesto la ducho por encima de la cortina a ver si sale corriendo cuando se moje su preciado pelo xDDD Espero seguir viendos por aquí guapa! Besazos!


	63. Capítulo 63 D

**Wolas!**

**AJAJA veo que todas las filas están saturadas, yo también me apunto a todas! pero mientras todas como locas buscáis primero venganza... yo me escabullo disimuladamente a consolar a Draco... Muuuuauajajajajajja xDDD ;)**

**Espero que este capítulo, por lo menos os guste un poco más ;)**

**A leer!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>**3 (Draco)**

- No creo que les guste que Ron y yo estemos de nuevo juntos. – sentí que mi corazón se detenía. ¿Mis oídos funcionaban bien?

- No… no lo entiendo. – dije. Malinterpretándome comenzó a repetirme su petición. - Te he odio la primera vez. – le dije interrumpiéndola - Lo que no entiendo es como puedes… cambiar de opinión, así como así. – me miraba con una expresión confundida.

- No he cambiado tanto, ¿no?

- Pensaba que… - mi voz se apagó.

No iba a decir más. Podía estar muy dubitativo en mi mente, pero nunca expresaría mis inseguridades. Me miró durante un largo momento.

- Tú tampoco lo apruebas, entonces. – dijo finalmente. ¿Qué coño se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? ¡Por supuesto que no lo aprobaba! Entonces, comenzó a hablar de nuevo – Ron y yo… hemos tenido algunos problemas en el pasado, porque yo no sabía lo que quería, pero hemos pasado eso. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nos pertenecemos, Ron y yo.

Lanzas de dolor me atravesaron el pecho antes sus palabras. Podía adormecer esto, podía desactivarlo. Podía hacerlo, igual que lo había estado haciendo en Rusia.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – me preguntó, sonando un poco impaciente – No iba a caer rendida de amor por ti en vez de por Ron, solo porque me has salvado la vida un par de veces.

La miré y la mirada de sus ojos me decía que estaba siendo completamente sincera. Más dolor. No quería soltar la pregunta, pero tenía la impresión de que no podría retenerla.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – me miró con perplejidad antes de responder.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué me besaste tú? Tú lo empezaste.

- Conoces mis sentimientos. – le contesté con los dientes apretados.

No me gustaba hablar de estas cosas, odiaba sentirme tan expuesto, pero tenía que saber eso, al menos. Bajó la mirada, al parecer incapaz de sostenérmela.

- Siento, si te he dado una impresión equivocada, Draco. Sólo quería saber que se sentiría.

¿Quería saber cómo se sentiría? ¿Quería saber lo que se sentía al sembrar una semilla de falsa esperanza, dejarla crecer, para después aplastarla sin piedad?

¡Joder!

No me iba a volver a ocurrir, joder.

Nunca más.

Que te jodan Hermione Granger. Que te jodan.

A pesar de la furiosa tormenta que se desataba en mi interior, me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

- No hay problema. No te preocupes. – ella sonrío radiantemente.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas. Entonces, ¿me ayudaras? – respiré profundamente.

- Estoy ocupado con cosas más importante que tú y tu querido Ronald. – me contestó.

No protestó cuando utilicé esa frase en particular para hacer referencia a la comadreja, joder, joder, joder, otra vez quedaba aplastado. ¿Cómo podía pedirme ayuda con algo tan… trivial? Ella sabía que tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocupar mi tiempo.

- Pero… estoy casi segura de que Harry y Blaise quieren hacer algo. Sería estupendo si pudieras hablar con Blaise y descubrirlo por mí. No puedo evitar pensar que es algo que va a – Merlín, tenía que pararla.

- Granger, lo siento, si no me importan mucho tus sospechas. – le dije interrumpiéndola - Tengo cosas más importantes en mente.

- Draco… - el hecho de que aun utilizara mi nombre me quemaba. Sería más fácil que ella volviera a llamarme por el apellido - …por favor, ayúdame. –dijo y abrió sus ojos ligeramente, mirándome suplicante.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a rechazarla?

Apreté los dientes y me alejé. Ella simplemente me había puesto una estaca en el pecho y había empujado. Me negaba a ser tan débil.

Pero dio unos pasos acercándose a mí y poso su mano en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos para evitar ver esos preciosos ojos caramelizados, esos ojos que invariablemente me hacían perder el control de mi mismo.

- ¿Me ayudarás no? – dijo en voz baja – Te preocupas por mí, tienes que ayudarme.

Me armé de valor y abrí los ojos para encararla.

- No. – dije - Adiós, Granger.

Di un paso hacia atrás y tan pronto como estuve fuera de su alcance, me desaparecí.

En un momento, aparecí en mi habitación de la mansión y me tiré en la cama.

Joder, ¿Por qué me dejé convencer tan fácilmente de meter a gente en mi casa? Nunca sería capaz de hacerlos salir. Había perdido mi verdadero hogar.

Con un suspiro, me volví a poner de pie para aparecerme en la casa de mi padrino en la Calle de la Hilandera. Ese lugar no era secreto, pero al menos, nadie esperaba que estuviera ahí.

No quería pensar en ella. Tenía que mantener mi mente alejada.

El estudio. Me desplomé en el desgastado sillón frente a la chimenea, preguntándome cuantas veces se habría sentado allí mi padrino.

Le debía mucho. Cuando no pude cumplir con lo que me había exigido el Señor Oscuro, él intervino. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro de que Voldemort me hubiera matado, al igual que a mis padres. Ahora sabía que había hecho el juramento inquebrantable con mi madre, pero el hecho de haber estado de acuerdo en hacerlo, en sí mismo, ya era suficiente para ganarse mi gratitud.

Snape era un hombre frio, para casi todo el mundo con el que interactuó, pero yo recordaba cada una de sus raras sonrisas que iban dirigidas a mí, pequeñas sonrisas, apenas perceptibles, en las clases de pociones, una leve sonrisa de aprobación cuando se enteró de que me puse en pie delante de mi padre a favor de mi madre…

* * *

><p>Un rato después, convoqué desde el baño, un cuenco idéntico al que tenía en mi casa, esa era una de las pocas cosas que había traído a esa casa cuando la heredé.<p>

Mi padrino me regaló el par de cuencos idénticos por mi decimocuarto cumpleaños. Realmente no los aprecié en su momento, porque no tenía las habilidades para usarlos, pero ahora le estaba muy agradecido por habérmelos regalado.

Puse el cuenco en mi regazo y lo llené hasta la mitad de agua.

Por alguna razón, tenía que verla. Debía respetar su decisión, pero simplemente… no podía creer que ella cambiara de parecer tan rápidamente. No sabía que probaría viéndola, pero quería hacerlo.

Cuando su imagen apareció en el agua, estaba demasiado… ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

Ella y Weasley estaban sentados en la cama, con los labios perfectamente unidos en lo que parecía un ardiente morreo.

La rabia y el dolor se elevaron por mi pecho y sabía que no podía dejar pasar esto. No era tan noble ni desinteresado. No podía simplemente… renunciar a ella.

Me sacudí la cabeza a mí mismo. No, tenía que conseguir estar bajo control. No podía ser tan impulsivo.

Además, tan pronto como se enterara de todo lo que había hecho… nunca querría estar conmigo.

Entonces, escuché unos golpes sordos procedentes de la puerta principal.

Joder, ¿Cómo no había notado que había alguien?

Dejé el cuenco a un lado y me puse en pie. Me moví en silencio a través de la casa, acercándome con cautela a la puerta. Los golpes eran espaciados y por la forma en que la puerta crujía, estaban aumentando de fuerza.

Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, salté a un lado justo cuando el intruso pateó la puerta.

- ¡_Incarcerous_! – ladré y unas gruesas cuerdas emergieron de la punta de mi varita.

El intruso, blandiendo un chuchillo, cortó, con velocidad sobrehumana, las cuerdas.

_¡Desmaius!_

El chorro de luz roja le golpeó justo en el pecho y se tambaleó un paso atrás. ¿Cómo cojones seguía en pie? Le lancé otro hechizo aturdidor y finalmente se derrumbó.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, el marco y la puerta quedaron como nuevos.

Revisé todas las habitaciones y comprobé que estaban intactas, debía de haber estado demasiado distraído como para notar al intruso.

Me incliné hacia adelante para conseguir un mejor ángulo de la cara y jadeé. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y las sombras debajo de sus ojos indicaban una evidente falta de sueño. Al principio no lo había reconocido, así que la transformación había sido significativa.

Remus Lupin.

Pero fácilmente podría ser una transfiguración.

Lo até y me quedé vigilándolo, pensando en quien podría asumir su parecido. Intenté todos los hechizos para volverlo a su estado original, pero ninguno de mis intentos surtió efecto.

Aunque, también podía ser la poción multijugos.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban moviendo bajo sus parpados y di un pequeño paso hacia las sombras, por lo que mi cara no sería visible para él.

- ¿Dónde… - murmuró con voz ronca, se detuvo al ver mis pies y la parte inferior de mi cuerpo - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – contraataqué.

- Yo… me escapé. Me escapé. – dijo y repitió su pregunta - ¿Quién eres?

- No puedes haber escapado. – dije, frunciendo el ceño – Explícame como lo hiciste.

- El guardia estaba trayendo la comida. Yo le ataqué… lo maté. – su voz se apagó y palideció – Mordí a Alicia. – dijo de repente y yo parpadeé.

- ¿Perdón?

- Y escapé.

Miré a ese hombre lastimosamente. El ex profesor nunca había vestido así antes, vestía con harapos exponiendo algunas de las marcas de la tortura que había sufrido, señales de latigazos, quemaduras y cicatrices surcaban sus brazos desnudos y el trozo de torso que podía ver. No podían haber pasado más de dos semanas desde que lo habían capturado, pero parecía que había estado cautivo durante meses.

Y el tiempo parecía haber hecho mella en su salud mental. Me preguntaba si mi tía Bella habría tenido algo que ver en esto.

- Tengo que estar seguro de que eres tú antes de hacer algo. – le dije.

- Agua… por favor. – graznó – Necesito un poco de agua. ¿Y quién eres tú?

Hice levitar un vaso y lo hice flotar hasta él, llenándolo con agua. Hice un movimiento de varita para que el vaso llegará a sus labios y para que con una inclinación pudiera beber. Cuando terminó, sonrío con gratitud en mi dirección e hice desvanecer el vaso.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó una vez más.

- No te lo puedo decir. Nos quedaremos aquí en silencio durante dos horas.

- ¿Por qué?

- No confío en ti. – dije. Hubo un largo silencio.

- Por favor, dime quien eres, que haces en casa de Severus. – dijo.

- No.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…

- Hasta el amanecer. Para ese entonces, cualquier rastro de poción multijugos que puedas tener en tu sistema se habrá disipado.

- ¿Eres de la Orden? ¿Puedes decirme algo? – suplicó.

- No, no lo soy. – le dije, parecía desapasionado, abatido.

- ¿Por qué no me llevas de vuelta, entonces? ¿Por qué me das esperanzas? ¿Tuve la oportunidad de matar a ese guardia porque tú lo permitiste? – preguntó en un ataque de claridad.

- Tal vez, - le dije, intrigado - ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó? – sus ojos se desenfocaron, sin ver.

- Mordí a un niño pequeño. – dijo en voz baja – No podía parar. Quería matarlo, comérmelo.

- ¿Qué hiciste después de escapar? – pregunté, haciendo caso omiso de su declaración, debía de estar sumido en sus recuerdos de hombre lobo.

- Correr. – dijo con la misma mirada perdida. – Correr hasta aquí. Reconocí… reconocí el barrio. La casa de Lily. Vi… sabía que Severus vivía aquí.

- ¿Y por qué vendrías aquí?

- Hambre… sed… necesitaba un lugar en el que esconderme. – dijo, entonces, su rostro se contorsionó de dolor y culpa – Mordí ha Alicia.

- Si, lo he oído la primera vez que lo has dicho. – le dije - ¿Recuerdas el camino que has cogido para llegar hasta aquí? – no me contestó – Hey – le dije para llamar su atención.

- No voy a decir nada. ¿Ahora me vas a torturar?

- No. – le dije.

Lupin pareció sorprendido, pero no volvió hablar. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Para ocupar mi mente, me dediqué a comprobar otra vez las habitaciones, para asegurarme de que nadie más había conseguido entrar. Hice un hechizo para abarcar toda la casa y lo expandí, haciendo el seguimiento, para ver si habían seguido a Lupin hasta allí. El hechizo reveló que no había nadie.

No había manera de que Lupin hubiera escapado, a menos que se lo hubieran permitido. Esta noche no había luna llena, así que ¿Por qué soltarlo?

- Lupin. – le dije y se movió hacia mi voz – Si verdaderamente eres Remus Lupin, dime esto. ¿Cuál fue el Boggart de Draco Malfoy en los exámenes finales de tercer año?

Cada uno de nosotros había tenido que enfrentarse a un Boggart en privado y Lupin prometió que nunca le revelaría a nadie que había sido cada Boggart. Si contestaba a eso, podría estar seguro de su identidad.

- Joven Malfoy… - murmuró - ¿Eres tú?

- Nada de eso.

- Era tu padre. – prosiguió – Todavía recuerdo… cada palabra que decía.

El hombre lobo parecía muy lúcido, y me pregunté exactamente la cantidad de dolor que había soportado, tanto que iba y venía de la inconsciencia.

- ¿Y qué recuerdas que decía?

Antes adoraba a mi padre. Mi mayor temor era que me dijera que le avergonzaba, que se sintiera decepcionado de tenerme como hijo…

- Yo… estoy avergonzado de ti. – Lupin comenzó a recitar – No estas en condiciones de portar el noble apellido…

- Basta. – le interrumpí en medio del discurso.

- Todavía te molesta. – dijo con agudeza.

Finalmente di un paso alejándome de las sombras y exponiéndome, en silencio, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las sombras. Sus ojos encontraron mi cara y suspiró.

Me arrodillé delante de él.

- Mírame a los ojos. – le dije – Tengo que asegurarme.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía fácilmente y me sumergí en sus recuerdos. Queriendo causar las mínimas molestias, repasé rápidamente sus recuerdos hasta que encontré el recuerdo de su fuga.

Las imágenes se veían borrosas, brumosas y los sonidos distorsionados e indistintos y reveladores signos de haber sido manipulado. Lo único que estaba claro era que tenía un cuchillo y que le había cortado la garganta al guardia que le había llevado la comida.

Ni siquiera la celda o los pasillos que cruzaban las mazmorras se veían claros. Incluso podría ser un recuerdo implantado.

El escrutinio confirmó mi sospecha de que se trataba de una liberación intencional y no un milagroso escape. ¿Pero cuál podría ser el motivo para dejarlo en libertad? Había la remota posibilidad que hubiera una repetición de Oliver Wood, pero lo dudaba bastante.

¿Por qué?

Me retiré de su mente y sus ojos cayeron al suelo.

- Te pido disculpas, pero era necesario. – le dije, haciendo desaparecer las cuerdas de su alrededor con un movimiento de muñeca – Haré que alguien te lleve de vuelta a la Orden.

Envolví el puño alrededor del óvalo: _Lupin, calle Hilandera._

- He oído que… que Dora…

- No está muerta por lo que yo sé. - le dije sabiendo que se refería a Nymphadora. A pesar de mis palabras, Lupin, todavía parecía preocupado e inquieto cuando lentamente se iba poniendo en pie.

La respuesta de la cadena llegó casi al instante: _¿Cuándo?_

Y mi respuesta también: _Ahora_.

- ¿Eso es… un encantamiento proteico? – me preguntó Lupin, con los ojos fijos en la cadena. Asentí, entonces, sentí que alguien había cruzado el límite.

- Permanece abajo. – le dije – Alguien está aquí, pero podría ser amigo o enemigo.

Lupin asintió y permaneció agachado. Me moví hacia la puerta y la abrí varita en mano.

- ¿Has dicho que Lupin está aquí? – preguntó Granger a unos pasos de la puerta.

Verla de nuevo me había machacado, su pelo estaba un poco desordenado y sus labios un poco hinchados, evidenciando sus recientes actividades con la comadreja. Tenía casi decidido decirle que se marchara inmediatamente y que enviara a Blaise en su lugar. No dejaría que ella se llevara a Lupin.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo.

- Hermione… - murmuró Lupin desde detrás de mí, al parecer también se había movido hasta la puerta. – Me alegra verte.

- Oh, dios mío… - dijo pasándome de largo y entrando en la casa. – Lupin… ¿Qué te han hecho?

- Puedes preocuparte de ello cuando estéis a salvo. – le dije – Llévatelo. – Granger se volvió hacia mí.

- Pero no lo puedo llevar a tu…

- Llévalo a Hogwarts. – dije.

Esa tarde había hablado con mi tía y me había hablado sobre el fracaso con las patrullas de Hogwarts. Bella le había dado la noticia a Voldemort hacia dos días, pero a pesar de estar furioso, no había decidido el curso de acciones con respecto a la escuela de magos.

- Por cierto, Voldemort está furioso de que lo hayáis retomado. – le dije, decidiendo que la Orden debería de estar advertida – Tiene planeado retomarlo con el tiempo, pero estáis seguros por el momento.

- Bien. – dijo Granger – Se lo diré a los demás. ¿Draco… puedes quedarte aquí durante unos minutos? Quiero volver… y hablar contigo. – sacudí la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero. – Granger frunció el ceño, pero no me contestó – Simplemente llévatelo. – finalicé.

Lupin alternaba la mirada entre los dos, aunque no seguía la conversación debido a la vuelta del argumento.

- Vale. – dijo ella finalmente, tomando la mano de Lupin.

Granger desapareció con Lupin y yo me quedé de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sintiéndome más solo que antes. Me pregunté si esto era lo que mi padrino sintió cuando Lily Evans se fue con James Potter.

Supuse que él y yo teníamos más cosas en común de lo que parecía.

Joder.

* * *

><p><strong>Así se habla Draco, joder! ¿Qué os a parecido? LUPIN ha vuelto! :D os dije que estaba llena de sorpresas y aun no han acabado, sólo os diré que aun quedan bastantes capítulos de esta fase... paciencia, valdrá mucho, mucho la pena ;)<strong>

**Hoy tendré que contestar a los reviews de forma más rápida, que tengo que ir a buscar los libros para este semestre, que ya empiezo dentro de poco T-T.**

**Finalmente, antes he ido a por los libros, jajaja esto es como dos horas después... y he puesto una lavadora y secadora.. buff.. que pesadilla... xD, pero ya estoy aquí :D**

**Besazos princesas!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Yang:** JAJAAJJA Pobre genaro... xDD Bueno ya veremos que más pasa aquí, que esto aun no ha acabado ;) Si tienes razon en esta fase conoceremos mejor algunos personajes, menos a Hermione ¿Alguien sabe donde está? porque yo no... xD Sii paciencia que aun quedan cosas por ver... dejemos el derramamiento de sangre entre los personajes jaajja a ver como se las arreglan ;) Besazos guapa!

**Guest:** jOO no me has dejado un nombre T-T ejeje Si Ron no muere de manera lenta y dolorosa, o al menos que sufra todo lo que ha causado, podemos ir todos como una horda de zombies a por el jodido pelirrojo... JAJAJAJ si es una de las historias más adictivas que he tenido el placer de encontrarme, me alegra que te produzca lo mismo, y gracias a ti por dejarte caer por aquí :D Besazos!

**PoetaBlack:** JJAJAJA sii zorra... xD Parece que a Hermione se le ha pegado la estupidez del subnormal del pelirrojo... y como ves la sorpresa no ha tenido que ver con Draco y Astoria, eso no sería una sorpresa, sería un espanto... xD JAJAJA si todos en esta fase parecen un tanto gilipollas.. ya veremos que va pasando, pobre Dragón, al menos nos tiene a todas nosotras para consolarle... ;) jajaja NO te puedo decir cuanto va a durar, porque si no es como que le pierde la gracia... pero os aseguro que la agonía valdrá la pena ;) Besazos guapísima!

**pAuLii:** Es una historia fantástica, pero es una traducción jajaja ojala fuera mía xD, pero es de elizaye si quieres ver la historia original está en mi perfil ;) Besazos guapísima y me alegra que te guste la historia ;)

**Moshina:** Wolasss! no se si vas a leer esto, pero como tienes la opción de PM desactivada no te he podido contestar y he visto que ya has dejad algún que otro review... y nada sólo quería agradecértelo, como no había podido! Muchísimas gracias por dejarte caer por estos lares, me sacas una sonrisa :D jajaj te lo tenía que decir, espero que lo leas ;) Besazos!

**Miri:** Claro los dos han visto que el comportamiento no es normal y estan sacando conclusiones, pero como Ron (alias el hijodep..) le ha dicho que tenga cuidado con ellos que traman algo, pues Hermione los ha cruzado... está paranoica... da grima... verla así es tan diferente... JAJAJAJ siii relamerlos con ese final épico ;) porque os va a encantar ;) Sí como hemos visto en este capítulo, lo ha hundido... me da una pena... quiero asesinar a alguien a poder ser pelirrojoooo xD Hermione se pasa un huevo con lo que le dice a Draco, no puede ser más cruel y sin sentimientos, parece una psicopata.. se me hizo eterna de traducir esta parte... ya te imaginaras... xD JAJAJA pues vamos a tener que jodernos unos capítulos más escuchando lo maravilloso que es Ron... si hija si.. pero valdrá la pena, Palabra! La verdad es que no me he leído ni los libros de Grey, prefiero a Ildefonso Falcones, a Ken Follet, a Patrick Rothfuss, o culauier novela histórica, pero antes veré la peli y despues me leeré los libros, porque como lo haga al revés odiaré la peli, me pasa con todas, con Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, Ángeles y Demonios, Milenium, con el Codigo Davinci no porque antes vi la peli, pero es que a veces son malisimas las adaptaciones... y me pongo nerviosa ajajajjaj... en fin ya te he vuelto a contar mi vida jajaja, YA me dirás que tal la peli ;) pero mi madre se ha leído los libros y me ha dicho que según el trailer... no es como se lo imaginaba... ya veremos ;) Besazos guapa!

**Alona:** Si es normal... ajajaja todas las filas están saturadas... xD Sí, como vemos en este capítulo, lo ha hundido, la psicopata que tiene el cuerpo de Hermione... zorra... Se la suda por completo, ahora sólo ve pelirrojos en su cabeza... aparte Ron, le ha comido la cabeza y esta paranoica perdida... ya iremos viendo... que esto aun no ha acabado... Ya veremos si ese par de subnormales a los que llama amigos se excusan cuando todo esto pase... Ya veremos si Draco busca refugió en Astoria, de momento no ;) nuestro Dragón no es tan vengativo ;) No te puedo decir cuando va acabar esto, porque si no perdería la gracia, ya veremos si ese pelirrojo asqueroso recibe su merecido... ;) Sólo hay que tener un poco más de paciencia... confía en mí ^^ Besazos guapisima y nos vemos mañana ;)

**Guest:** Joo me gustaría que me dejaraís nombres ^^ pero encantada de saludarte :D Bueno no se si la sorpresa es la que te esperabas, pero yo creo que es una buena noticia, sólo hace falta saber como ha escapado Lupin ;) Besazos gupisma!

**Rosy Fdz:** JAJAJA sii os dije que esta fase no iba a ser para nada agradable... Si, pobre Draco, lo ha hundido... Todas odiamos a Weasley, deberíamos hacer un club o algo, anti pelirrojos asquerosos... xD aun queda un poquito para que se acabé, pero tranquila que merecerá la pena la agonía ;) Besazos guapa!

**Mary:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste este cap! Besazos!

**Luu:** JAJAJAJ si suena a secretaria, seria... xD y sexyy ;) JAJAJAJAJ me encantaria que el Señor Oscuro de la galaxia se pasará por aquí hacerle competencia al Señor Oscuro de la tierra ;) ajjajajaja Te dije que odiarías a Ron... en este fic no tiene salvación ajjajaja se hace odiar el chico que le vamos hacer... Sí claro y bajo el Imperius también casi acepta ser violada... mal Ron... mal... deberían estar igual de prohibidas que las Imperdonables... hijodep... Bueno yo no creo que sea por eso lo de Astoria, esperate que aun no hemos conocido a la hermanita ;) Yo creo que es imbécil porque la pobre no da más de si, creo que en ella lo de rubia tonta le viene que ni pintado... xD pero tienes razón tachar de poco inteligente a la gente guapa es de subnormal, yo no me considero fea y muchísimo menos tonta... así que los prejuicios sólo son reflejos o de tus miedos o de tus envidias... a cascarla! xD JAJAJAJAJJ bueno ya veremos si Blaise tiene sus razones para cerrar el pico... ya veremos ;) no te olvides que yo ya me se tooooda la historia mUuauuajajajajaja xD JAJAJAJA tienes razón con lo de Draco y su padre, Lucius tiene la culpa hasta del calentamiento global, del agujero en la capa de ozono y de la crisis mundial, como no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes... Baaa Draco con el cuento a otras! xD En mi país a ese tipo de "chicos malos" se les llama o chulo de barrio o chuloplaya... xD no pasan de ahí... Así que de chico malo nada, un chico malo es Klaus de crónicas vampiricas y aun así tiene un polvazo... eso es ser un chico maloo... xDDD Bueno yo me refiero más a los fics más serios, los fics de humor no, siempre están llenos de clichés, pero bueno como casi todas las películas románticas... es depende de lo que quieras en el momento, pero el los fics serios, más dramáticos, siempre es Hermione la que sufre... pocos fics hay donde Draco sea el que sufre y encima por todo no solo por Hermione xD esta jodido el pobre... xD Siiii que lo he pensado, el otro día hablaba con mi novio que eso de tener magia le habia dejado estancados en la edad media... ya no solo en su pensamiento retrogrado si no en evoluciones tecnológicas o yo que se... ¿una lechuza enserio para enviar un mensaje? y nosotros con Whatsapp.. en fin... es triste... no han evolucionado nada, ni una simple televisión... Heyy gracias por leer el One-Shot :D Sii puede que cuando acabe el reto, suba un segundo capitulo que tengo ya cociéndose por la cabeza ;) JAJAJAJ buenooo espero que te tomaras un chupito a mi salud al menos! y Bueno ya me explicaras donde has amanecido... me das miedo... xDD un besazo guapa!

**kyanemili:** JAJAJA sii todas queremos hacerle pasar la tortura más dolorosa a ese pelirrojo asquerosos hijodepp... ya veremos que es lo que le ha dado, y bueno aun queda un poco para que Hermione vuelva a ser ella... pero valdrá la pena ;) Besitos!

**SALESIA:** jajajajaj todas las filas saturadas jajaja y como vosotras primero buscáis venganza, yo me meto a consolar a Draco tranquilamente... así ya después los remato yo a los demás :D JAJAJAJA Ya veremos que excusas ponen esos dos para no haber abierto el pico... todo se verá a su tiempo, y si Hermione en esta fase da grima... se me hizo eterna la traducción de esta fase... buff... pero bueno como dice la cancion de flamenco todo tiene su fin y Hermione volverá a ser ella con más fuerza que nunca xD sólo un poco de paciencia más... Sii Draco está hundido... pobrecito mío dan unas ganas meterte ahí agarrar a Hermione de ese arbusto que tiene por pelo lanzarla fuera y consolar a Draco hasta que sonría como si no hubiera mañana... xD Ya veremos como se dan cuenta de que Hermione no es Hermione... aun queda un poco, pero os va a encantar ;) PALABRA! Sii y como siempre no te pude decir nada respecto a eso ajjajaaj, pero bueno ya que has sido la única que la ha notado te diré que la conoceremos mejor ;) dentro de un poco... ^^ Besazos guapisma y espero que la sorpresa de este capítulo haya sido un poco agradable ;) sólo falta saber como ha escapado.. ;)

**Nea:** Woww te he metido a ultima hora, jajaja casi no te veo! Bueno jajajaj ya veremos, cuando acabe todo esto que explicaciones dan Harry y Blaise, Bueno ya vemos que más que a los brazos de la zorra de Astoria a ido a despejarse a un sitio solitario, casualidades de la vida, va y aparece Lupin;) ahora queda saber como habrá escapado ;) Besazos guapa!


	64. Capítulo 64 H

**Hola holaa!**

**Feliz día de San Valentín! He tenido que jugar al despiste con alguna de vosotras, porque quería que fuera sorpresa muaaajajajjaa**

**Si, hoy tendréis dos capítulos :D y se lo dedico a todo aquél que lo lea :D**

**Agarraos ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 64 (Hermione)<strong>

No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan frío conmigo. ¡Incluso me había dicho que lo entendía! Supuse que estaría dolido porque yo había seguido adelante y tenía todo el derecho, pero entonces, no debería de haber dicho que lo entendía, ni haber actuado como si todo estuviera bien.

Si me hubiera dicho que no quería volver a verme, no me habría tomado la molestia de pedirle hablar a solas. No entendía a ese chico.

Lupin gruñó y me puse inmediatamente a su altura para echarle una mano y estabilizarlo, insistía en caminar sin mi ayuda, pero estaba claro que estaba sufriendo bastante.

Le di una varita de repuesto y le ayudé con algún hechizo para aliviar un poco el dolor, pero daba la impresión de que le habían hecho demasiado. Estaba segura de que la señora Pomfrey sabría qué hacer para ayudarle.

De repente, escuché un fuerte grito, miré hacia arriba para ver a Ginny corriendo hacia nosotros desde las grandes puertas de entrada al castillo. Neville corría detrás de ella, pero él no parecía ni la mitad de emocionado. Antes de que pudieran llegar hasta a mí y Lupin, Neville agarró del brazo a Ginny haciendo que se detuviera.

- ¡Neville, suéltame! – pero Neville me apuntó con su varita.

- No soy un mortífago – le dije con un suspiro – Nadie con la marca puede entrar, ¿recuerdas?

- Aun así. – dijo Neville - ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? – Ginny dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

- Jean. Wendell y Monica Wilkins, Australia. – dije con cansancio.

- ¿_Ahora_ puedo darle un abrazo? – preguntó Ginny soltándose de un tirón del agarre de Neville. Corrió los últimos pasos de distancia hasta nosotros y lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor con entusiasmo.

- Me alegra verte, Ginny. – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Cunado veas a Harry, dale uno de mi parte. – me dijo, retrocediendo.

Los ojos de Lupin estaban fijos en la entrada del castillo, seguí su mirada para ver a Tonks de pie, en la parte superior de la escalera, mirando hacia nuestra dirección fijamente. Parecía que se había quedado sin habla y la expresión de su rostro me mandó una punzada de dolor a través del pecho. Yo misma me había quedado sorprendida por la apariencia de Lupin, no quería imaginarme como se sentía Tonks.

- Vamos. – dije suavemente, tomando del brazo a Lupin y guiándolo hacia adelante.

No parecía querer moverse, pero sin embargó, anduvo unos pasos conmigo. Neville se puso al otro lado de Lupin para ayudarlo y él no protestó.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Tonks se adelantó unos pasos, quitándole el sitio a Neville, apoyándose el peso de su marido. Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero agradecidos a la vez y el conflicto de emociones de alguna manera, le hacía parecer más trágicamente hermosa de lo que normalmente era.

- McGonagall querrá escuchar lo que ha pasado. – dijo.

- Sí, lo sé. – le contesté.

Una pequeña multitud se había ido acumulando a los lados de la entrada por nosotros, a medida que avanzábamos hacia el castillo, flanqueados por Ginny y Neville.

- Joder, Lupin. – escuché que decía George, apareciendo de entre la multitud, cuando empezamos a subir las escaleras hacia la enfermería. Fred le seguía.

- ¿Viste a Lee o a Alicia? – preguntó este último.

- Yo… yo… - la voz de Lupin se desvaneció.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Tonks a su marido en voz baja.

- Mordí a Alicia.

George dejó de avanzar al instante y eché un vistazo atrás para ver la incredulidad escrita por toda su cara.

- No. – dijo en un suspiro. Fred agarró del codo a su gemelo y lo arrastró por las escaleras detrás de nosotros.

Entonces, dejamos de avanzar y miré hacia arriba para ver que Angelina estaba en la parte superior de la escalera, bloqueándonos el paso.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – murmuró Angelina.

- Oh Remus, no… - comenzó a hablar Tonks.

- Mordí a Alicia. – repitió miserablemente, parecía que toda lucha en su cuerpo había desaparecido.

Sus piernas cedieron y Tonks y yo luchábamos para mantenerlo en una posición vertical. Neville se adelantó a tomar mi posición y le apoyé el peso de Lupin, hacía cuatro o cinco años, le habría dicho que yo podía manejarlo porque realmente era más fuerte que él, pero se había endurecido durante estos tiempos difíciles y estaba segura que su fuerza podía competir con la de Harry y Ron.

- Angelina, muévete. – le dijo Fred.

Me di cuenta de que Fred había subido hasta la parte superior de la escalera, habiendo, de alguna manera, pasado delante de nosotros. George se ofreció para ayudar a Tonks, pero ella negó con firmeza en respuesta.

Los ojos de Angelina se habían llenado de lágrimas por su mejor amiga y se mordía el labio.

- Yo… - dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y se alejaba, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor – Tengo que encontrar a Katie.

- Déjame… déjame ir contigo. – le dijo Fred a la distancia.

- Remus todo irá bien. – le dijo Tonks con voz suave – Ven, vamos a ayudarte un poco.

Parecía que Lupin no quería ser ayudado, pero entre Neville y Tonks lo medio arrastraron hasta la enfermería. Ginny, George y yo los seguíamos de cerca y cuando llegamos a las familiares puertas de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey y McGonagall ya nos estaban esperando.

- Por Merlín, Remus, estas espantoso. – murmuró la señora Pomfrey – Vamos, vamos.

Nos hizo un gesto para que todos nosotros entráramos en la sala y Ginny y yo cerramos las puertas detrás del grupo.

- Hola, Minerva, Poppy. – saludó Lupin con voz aliviada, mientras se posaba suavemente en una de las camillas.

- ¿Qué nos puedes contar? – le preguntó McGonagall, moviéndose hacia él.

- Por favor, Minerva, ¿no ves su estado? – le dijo la señora Pomfrey – Cualquier pregunta deberá esperar a mañana, como muy pronto. – McGonagall asintió.

- Por supuesto. – dijo y se volvió hacia mí – Señorita Granger, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted en mi despacho. – asentí.

- ¿Podemos ir? – preguntó Ginny. McGonagall vaciló antes de asentir.

- Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo ya se ha enterado que Remus ha vuelto y deberíamos tener una explicación que darles. Así que supongo que podéis escucharlo.

George lanzó una mirada casi de enfado en dirección a donde estaba Lupin cuando salíamos de la habitación y yo me quedé sorprendida. Sabía que George y Alicia eran cercanos, siempre estaban muy juguetones entre ellos. Pero al parecer la cosa entre ellos era más seria.

Pronto llegamos a la entrada del despacho del director. Cuando McGonagall fijo su mirada en mí, me di cuenta de lo poco que sabía de lo que había pasado con Lupin, ni siquiera me había molestado en preguntarle a Draco cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¿En que estaba pensando?

- ¿Señorita Granger? – me impulsó a hablar McGonagall. Suspiré.

- Lo siento, profesora. Yo… no sé mucho. Malfoy me convocó en la casa de Snape y cuando llegué allí, Lupin ya estaba con él. – George entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Te has cerciorado de que es el verdadero Lupin? – me preguntó.

- Yo…

Oh, Merlín. ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado a Draco si lo había comprobado! Por supuesto, confiaba en que lo hubiera hecho, Draco era extremadamente minucioso y podía confiarle hasta mi vida, pero aun así, debería haberle preguntado. Ninguno de los que había ahí confiaba en él como lo hacía yo.

- ¿Hermione, va todo bien? – me preguntó Ginny.

- Supongo que… lo siento. Me olvidé de preguntarle a Malfoy. Cuando vi a Lupin, yo… no pensé en otra cosa. Se encontraba en muy mal estado, bueno, vosotros lo visteis.

- Está bien. – dijo McGonagall y yo la miré sorprendida – Estoy seguro de que Nymphadora lo pondrá a prueba en privado, antes de confiar en que sea su marido. Después de todo, es una Auror.

- ¿Es así, entonces? – preguntó Neville – ¿Malfoy te llamó a la calle de la Hilandera y simplemente… te lo entregó? ¿Te dijo algo acerca de cómo llegó, Lupin, hasta allí?

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome más inútil por momentos. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado detalles tan importantes? Ni siquiera tenía excusas para mí.

- Eso es todo. No pensé en preguntar. – dije.

- Le preguntaremos a Remus mañana por la mañana, en cuanto Poppy nos autorice. – dijo McGonagall con voz baja – Señorita Granger, me sorprende que haya sido tan descuidada. Espero que sea más prudente en el futuro.

- Lo haré. – dije – Una vez más, los siento.

- Ahora debe regresar. – dijo – Me pondré en contacto con usted a través de la Red Flu, cuando sepa más acerca de Remus, estoy segura de que los chicos estarán ansiosos por saber de él.

- ¿La Red Flu es… segura? – le pregunté – Sé que Ron es capaz de ir y venir, pero… - McGonagall asintió.

- Mantengo sólo el enlace a esta chimenea… - dijo haciendo un gesto a la derecha - … por condiciones de trabajo. He desactivado el resto de chimeneas y esta normalmente se mantiene cerrada y rara vez la abro.

- Si, la última vez nos pusimos en contacto desde aquí. – dijo Ginny.

- Muy bien, entonces. – dije, satisfecha – Sin embargo creo que me apareceré. Es lo mejor para mantener la conexión cerrada tanto como sea posible. – McGonagall asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

- Vamos, entonces. – nos apremió.

Los cuatro dejamos el despacho y retomé el rumbo hacia la enfermería, quería hablar con Tonks, para preguntarle si realmente sabía si era Lupin o no. Me sentía culpable por no haberlo comprobado y era lo menos que podía hacer. Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y giré la cabeza para ver a George caminando a mi lado.

- ¿Acaso… Malfoy no diría nada sobre lo que le podría haber ocurrido a Alicia, no? – me preguntó.

- No. – le dije – Lo siento mucho, George. – sacudió la cabeza.

- Está bien. Voy a buscar a Fred y Angelina, a ver si… puedo hacer cualquier cosa. – George empezó a alejarse y nosotros continuamos hacia la enfermería.

Ginny y Neville continuaban siguiéndome y me pregunté si había algo que tenía que hacer y no lo sabía.

- ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó Neville.

- Quiero habar con Tonks. – le contesté - ¿Por qué me estáis siguiendo vosotros dos?

- Yo ehm… Ginny, primero. – dijo Neville.

- En realidad, yo voy a estar un rato. – dijo Ginny – Así que adelante, Neville.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlos y así poder tener una conversación apropiada, mi charla con Tonks podía esperar, si Neville y Ginny me necesitaban.

- Ehm… no importa. – murmuró Neville, pasando junto a mí. Extendí la mano y le agarré del brazo, deteniéndolo.

- Espera, Neville. – le dije - ¿Qué pasa? – poco a poco se dio la vuelta, encarándonos a Ginny y a mí, con una expresión triste en la cara.

- Es… mi abuela. – dijo – No he oído nada de ella en mucho tiempo y simplemente… estoy preocupado. Me preguntaba si… tal vez… - asentí, comprendiendo.

- Le preguntaré a Malfoy la próxima vez que lo vea, te lo prometo. – me sonrió con gratitud.

- Gracias Hermione. No me gustaría escuchar que ha sido capturada, la visión de futuro sería mejor, pero… pero no quiero seguir esperando sin saber… - le acaricié el hombro suavemente.

- Intentaré volver aquí tan pronto como me sea posible. – le dije.

Neville me dedicó otra breve sonrisa antes de girarse y perderse por el pasillo. Dirigí mi atención a Ginny, pero ella seguía mirando a Neville. Supuse que quería esperar hasta que realmente estuviéramos solas.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Ginny? – le pregunté. Ella miró a los alrededores y me guío hasta un aula vacía.

- Harry me dijo a través de la Red Flu, que tú y Ron volvéis a estar juntos. – me informó.

- Pensaba que solo se podía usar la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall.

- Si bueno, ella no siempre está allí arriba, así que sólo…

- ¡Ginny, eso es peligroso! ¡Cualquier mortífago podría entrar aquí a través de esa conexión!

- No mientras se está conectado activamente a otra ubicación e inmediatamente después la cerré. – protestó Ginny.

- Pero en el tiempo que te lleva cerrarlo, alguien podría colarse. – le reprendí.

- No es como si estuvieran mirando cada chimenea del castillo, Hermione. Cálmate. – suspiré.

- Ginny, tienes que tomarte la seguridad de aquí en serio.

- Sí, sí, lo sé. ¿Ahora vas a dejar de intentar cambiar de tema? Estaba hablando de ti y de Ron. ¿Cómo…

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de no hablar de eso? – le interrumpí – Ya he tenido una casi discusión con Harry y Blaise sobre esto.

- Bueno, a mí… me encantaría que fueras mi hermana. – dijo – No lo desapruebo, necesariamente. Pero la cosa está en que me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo por él. ¿Y que era todo eso con Malfoy?

- No sé qué decir. Supongo, que mis sentimientos han cambiado.

- Pero Hermione, tú y yo sabemos que los sentimientos no cambian así, como si apagaras un interruptor. ¿Acaso Malfoy te ha rechazado? Es esto…

- ¿Un rebote? – le dije, terminando su frase - ¿Me estas acusando de utilizar a tu hermano? – me dolía que realmente ella pensará eso de mí.

- Simplemente… estabas tan segura de que todo había terminado, Hermione y han pasado años. Y vi como mirabas a Malfoy esa mañana.

- Realmente, no sé qué decirte. – le dije - ¿Qué va a pasar, ahora? ¿Me vas a decir que me mantenga alejada de él? – Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- No. Sólo quiero que estés segura, eso todo.

- Bueno… _estoy_ segura. – le dije.

- Vale, entonces. – dijo Ginny – Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sin decir una palabra más, Ginny salió de la habitación y yo me quedé en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. A mí me parecía bastante claro que ella no aprobaba mi elección de volver con Ron.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se oponía? Pensaba que siempre habían querido que acabáramos juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, Hermione... aburres...<strong>

**Pasemos al siguiente cap xD**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** JAJAJAJA sii Hermione se a vuelto tan odiosa como su querido pelirrojo... xD aburre, leer sobre ella, imagínate lo eterna que se me hizo esta parte para traducirla... ufff... pero bueno, todo tiene su recompensa ;) bueno... Draco va a estar un poco ocupado como para pensar mucho en lo que tiene encima, si no espérate, al siguiente capítulo... agárrate. Y sobre Lupin también pronto sabremos como ha escapado y porque ;) Espero que tengas un día de San Valentin rodeada de amor y seres queridos! un besazo guapa!

**Miri:** Sii, Draco está jodido, pero bueno anda un poco ocupado así que la mente la tiene distraída, si no ya verás el siguiente cap... agárrate ;) Sii como me dijo Luu una chica que deja reviews hay una paralelismo a tres bandas, entre Seveurs/Lily Bella/Frank Draco/Hermione, historias muy parecidas con desenlaces muy distintos... como adoro esta historia mae mia... Sii Ron, se ha pasado bastante... a ver que pasa con esa parte ;) Siii Lupin a vuelto! queda poco para averiguar porque y como ;) JAJAJAA yo no puedo en cuanto me leo el libro y después veo la peli, me paso TODA la peli sacándole defectos y quejándome... y encima se cabrean conmigo, porque no me callo... xDDD Espero que estés preparada para lo que viene ;) Feliz San Valetin guapisma, espero que lo pases rodeada de amor y seres queridos! Besos!

**Yang:** JAJAJA Sii Hemos recuperado a Lupin, dentro de poco sabremos porque y como ;) Bueno ahora se acercan unos capítulos, donde Draco no va a tener tiempo de pensar en sus lios amorosos, agarrate para el siguiente cap... ;) Sii, Hermione ya aburre... dios que patada en la cara le metía... Bueno guapisimaa, Feliz San Valentin! que lo pases rodeada de amor y seres queridos! (L) Besitos!

**Nea:** Me alegra que la historia te tenga atrapada :D Hoy os traigo dos capitulazos! Espero que los disfrutes, si todo se esta complicando, ahora se va a complicar más... jajaja te dejo con el siguiente capítulo y juzga por ti misma ;) Besazos guapa que tengas un San Valentin rodeada de amor y de todos tus seres queridos :D

**Maestro Yoda:** Pero como tu por aquíi jajajajaj maestro le hacía soltándole su famoso discurso algún jedi: "El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio al sufrimiento y el sufrimiento al lado oscuro. Veo mucho miedo en ti, joven Skywalker" xDDD adoro a este viejo cabrón! y a tiii jajajaja como consigues siempre que me ría sin que hubiera mañana... vaya reviews te sueltas... JAJAJAJ lo de la suave caricia en la cara a Hermione con un tractor me ha matado, pero es que solo era el principio xDD JAJAAJJA pobre Monica, adoro sus fics, sobre todo (Rojo&Negro), pero tienes razón, le gusta más el drama que a Shakespeare xDD otra suya es (Cambiando el pasado) no me la he leído entera, pero he oído por ahí que no acaba precisamente bien... xD JAJAJAJAJJA Tienes razón en que Voldy necesita menos terapia que Ron, los locos nunca reconocen que están locos y Voldy lo grita a los cuatro vientos, Ron, como la rata que es... va por la espalda... y encima tendrá su justificación... patada en la cara... de un elefante... xD EHHHH deja de meterte con Blaise, que al final sacaré las garras ajajja es PERFECTO y yo quiero a mi Blaise perfecto (L) así que te saco la lengua mientras me lo llevo al desván a jugar con él... muajajajaj xD Siii con mi novio hablo de todo, lo que se nos viene a la cabeza y si yo no hablara de este mundo que me tiene fascinada creo que reventaría jajajaja, a mi novio no le gusta leer, pero es un cinéfalo de la hostia, así que vemos todas las pelis habidas y por haber... xD y por supuesto hemos visto las dos parte de Star Wars... ¿Porque siempre nos quedamos con él tío arrogante y gilipollas? recuerdale quien manda! xD JAJAJAJA eres un amor (L) Mis vacaciones de lujo pero ya sólo me queda hasta el 18... T-T, pero bueno el comienzo es relajado, el estrés viene al final del semestre... y tu que como va la vida en Happylandia? Besos guapa y Feliz San Valentin, con tu príncipe, iba a decir azul, pero por lo que dices no creo que sea de ese color jajajajaj xD

**yaresi:** JAJAJAJ si pero aun están abiertas así que todavía puedes apuntarte, puede que Draco ya esté un poco agobiado, peroo jajajaj xD Pues hoy tenéis dos caps ;) espero que los disfrutes y por cierto gracias por lo de las faltas, la verdad es que la historia la tengo traducida desde hace más de un año y es complicado encontrar las faltas... pero prometo que lo revisaré con más ganas ;) Gracias guapísima por dejarte caer por aquí! y Feliz San Valentin, que estés rodeada de amor y de todos tus seres queridos! Besotes (L)

**Yoi:** JAJAJAJJA aun queda un poco más de sufrimiento, pero veremos si Ron se lleva su merecido ;) JAJAJJA Siii Hermione, ya aburre... dios que patada en la cara tiene a ver si ya espabila de una buena vez. Capítulazo doble para todas vosotras! Espero que lo disfrutes, aunque agárrate... xD Que tengas un San Valentin rodeada de amor y de todos tus seres queridos (L) Besazos!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ si pobre Draco, ha tenido que mirar donde no debía... Ron se está pasando y espero que se lo hagan pagar como merece... pero ya llegaremos a eso, ahora viene una parte que vais a sufrir, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo... Si Hermione tambien ya aburre... la estupidez debe de ser contagiosa o algo, porque madre mia.. no parece ella en nada... Tambien dentro de poco sabremos porque y como ha escapado Lupin, vienen unos capítulos intensos, así que prepárate.. Se que es un review corto, pero no puedo contestarte más si no te desvelaría cosas... y NOOO así que sólo te digo que pases al siguiente capítulo, quiero saber tu reaccion jajaja xD Besazos guapisima y espero que tengas un día de San Valentin, estupendo rodeada de amor y de tus seres queridos!


	65. Capítulo 65 D

**Espero que estéis preparadas...**

**Feliz San Valentin a todos!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 65 (Draco)<strong>

De mala gana, bajé al estudio de la planta baja, donde Theo, aparentemente, me estaba esperando. Naree había llegado a mi habitación hacía unos treinta segundos, diciéndome que tenía noticias urgentes para mí, pero no podía darme mucha prisa.

Entré en la habitación y vi su cara flotando en la chimenea.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

- Supongo que puede esperar. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

- ¿Así que no tienes nada que decirme que me cambie la vida? – le dije. Él sonrió entre dientes.

- Simplemente tienes que responder a la pregunta, amigo.

- Pues fue jodidamente fantástico. – le contesté sarcásticamente - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No te puedo decir nada.

- Si, tienes razón. – dijo – Bueno, me he enterado de algo nuevo, muy interesante. ¿Quieres pasarte un rato?

- Estoy cansado.

- Confía en mí. Quieres escuchar esto.

Fruncí el ceño. Theo me conocía bastante bien, no tan bien como Blaise, por supuesto, pero si él pensaba que era algo que me iba a interesar, tal vez, debería ir.

- Bien. – le dije a regañadientes.

Theo se retiró del fuego y pasé a través de la chimenea para aparecer en su sala de estar. Su padre estaba sentado en un sillón con una copia del Profeta en las manos. ¿Por qué en el mundo se seguía leyendo eso? No lo entendía, ya que no había impreso una verdad en sus palabras en años.

- Señor Nott. – le dije, asintiendo en su dirección.

- Joven Malfoy. – me saludó en respuesta – No sabía que tendríamos este _honor_.

No me gustó su sarcasmo, pero decidí no responder y opté por seguir a Theo fuera de la sala de estar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esos recibimientos del viejo Nott.

A medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Theo, algo en un estante llamó mi atención y me detuve. Era una cabeza reducida, metida en un frasco, suspendida entre una gruesa capa de una especie de gelatina. Había visto eso antes, pero está en particular, me revolvía el estómago.

- ¡Oye, Theo! – dije, luchando contra el impulso de vomitar - ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

- ¿El qué? – me preguntó, girándose y volviendo hacia mí. Cuando llegó vio lo que estaba mirando – Joder, Draco. Odio mirar esa cosa.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – le repetí.

- Mi padre lo trajo. – dijo – Dijo que era un regalo del Señor Oscuro.

- Hmm. ¿Sabes si lo hizo él de parte del Señor Oscuro?

- No, él no lo hizo. Recuerdo que estaba muy ofendido porque Mcnair había conseguido su regalo.

- ¿Mcnair? – Theo asintió.

- Si, ese enfermo… bueno, vamos, colega. Realmente tengo algo que enseñarte. Seguir mirando esa arrugada cabeza, es repugnante.

Estaba claro que Theo no reconocía la cara. Aunque supuse, que era totalmente comprensible, la cabeza se había reducido y toda la piel se había marchitado hasta parecer una pasa. Pero yo reconocí el oscuro y rojo rubí que adornaba su oreja derecha, la cual no había sido afectada por el hechizo de encogimiento. Atrapaba la luz y parecía que me giñaba un ojo. Sólo había visto a un hombre con ese pendiente.

Esa era la cabeza de Seamus Finnegan.

- Draco.

Giré la cabeza para ver que Theo se asomaba desde su habitación, mirándome con una expresión de perplejidad. Empujé rápidamente los sentimientos de culpa a un lado y le di la espalda a la evidencia de mi crimen, caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo y esa cabeza? – murmuró cuando entré en su habitación.

- Nada. – dije – Esas cosas me dan asco.

- Naturalmente, si no dejas de mirarlas.

- Es repugnante, pero la cantidad de habilidad necesaria para… no importa. No creo que sea de tu interés. ¿Qué te tiene tan emocionado? – le pegunté para distraerle. Theo lanzó un _Muffliato. _

- No seas tan impaciente, Draco. Estaba seguro de que esto te interesaría.

- Venga, entonces.

- Escuché que mi padre le decía a mi madre que el Señor Oscuro había descubierto la manera de restaurar la cordura.

- Lo dudo. – me burlé - Apariencia de cordura, tal vez. Pero estoy bastante seguro que perder la cabeza… es irreversible. Es un daño permanente.

- Lo digo en serio. – me insistió Theo - Mi padre me dijo que había pruebas de ello y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

- Oh, ¿de verdad? - le dije levantando una ceja con escepticismo. Theo asintió - Vale, ¿entonces, a quien ha traído de vuelta del manicomio?

- A Frank Longbottom.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, mi mente retrocedió hasta la breve conversación que había mantenido con mi tía en las mazmorras. Que puta coincidencia. Fruncí el ceño.

- No me lo creo.

- Sabía que dirías eso. – dijo sonriendo.

- Supongo que tienes alguna forma de demostrarlo.

- Puedes apostar que sí. Te voy a llevar a que lo veas tú mismo. Así podrás ser el juez de la cordura. – dijo.

Por alguna razón sonaba como si estuviera orgulloso. Suponía que debía ser un logro, el descubrimiento de algo como eso. A Voldemort le gustaba mantener sus recién desarrolladas habilidades en secreto, prefiriendo mantener, entre sus seguidores, una sensación de incertidumbre sobre el alcance exacto de sus poderes.

- Bien, entonces, - le dije dubitativo – enséñame el camino.

* * *

><p>Después de una breve parada en la mansión para coger mi capa y máscara de mortífago, Theo me llevó con aparición conjunta hasta un campamento de mortífagos. No había estado ahí antes.<p>

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En Derbyshire. He hecho un par de rondas por aquí.

Le seguí hasta las mazmorras y caminamos por un largo y vacío pasillo.

- Está en una habitación oculta. – dijo Theo en voz baja – Lo trajeron directamente aquí desde San Mungo.

- ¿Quién lo trajo? – le pregunté. Theo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quién sabe?

- Apuesto a que Mcnair. Hace muchos recados para el Señor Oscuro.

Después de mirar por encima de su hombro para comprobar que nadie nos seguía. Theo abrió una puerta oculta, al final del pasillo. Le seguí hacia una sala estrecha y Theo selló la puerta.

- Mi padre me habló de este lugar. – decía Theo mientras avanzábamos y noté que había una puerta a nuestra derecha.

- Probablemente no deberíamos estar aquí. – dije.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa una mierda seguir las reglas? – me preguntó, Theo mirándome por encima del hombro con una ceja arqueada.

- Desde que nos pueden matar por estar aquí. Eres demasiado entrometido para tu propio bien, Theo. - de repente, escuchamos unos ruidos en la puerta que acabábamos de pasar - Joder. – siseé, metiéndonos con prisa en la única puerta de nuestra derecha – Seguramente acabas de conseguir que nos maten. Quédate quieto y cállate.

Nos lancé un encantamiento desilusionador y me quedé muy quieto mientras me pegaba a la pared y arrastraba a Theo hasta allí. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y apareció mi tía Bella. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo con un movimiento de varita y avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, hacia nosotros.

Mantuve la respiración con fuerza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Bellatrix se detuvo frente a la puerta de la celda, a solo unos pasos de nosotros. Una agrietada voz se escuchó desde dentro de la celda.

- Bella. – mi tía se estremeció visiblemente.

- Llámame Lestrange, Longbottom.

Una vez más, recordé el breve intercambio que habíamos tenido en aquella mazmorra. ¿Le quedarían sentimientos? Parecía estar afectada con su presencia.

- Bella… por favor, ayúdame. – susurraron desde dentro de la celda.

- Me sorprendes, Longbottom. No me rogaste compasión, ni cuando te torturé. Así que, ¿Qué es lo que quieres tanto como para mendigar? Por favor, dímelo y con mucho gusto lo rechazaré. – dijo Bella, alegremente.

- Bella, por favor…

- ¡Crucio! – siseó, toda la diversión desapareció de su rostro, mientras apuntaba con su varita dentro de la celda.

Gritos de agonía salían del interior de la celda haciendo eco. Sentía a Theo temblar a mi lado. Odiaba la maldición Cruciatus, una vez me vi obligado a usarla en él, y recordé haber notado que parecía mucho más sensible que otras personas a ella. Mi tía detuvo la maldición y los gritos cesaron.

- Supongo que no has olvidado lo que se siente, ¿verdad? – se burló mi tía.

- Bella…

- ¡_Deja_ de llamarme así! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡_Crucio_!

Más gritos de dolor nos llegaron desde dentro de la celda y me moví a un lado para apoyar una mano en el hombro de Theo y darle un apretón, para mostrarle que todo iba a estar bien. Si entraba en pánico y hacia ruido, estaríamos acabados. Pero los gritos volvieron a detenerse.

- Puedo volver a torturarte hasta la locura. – dijo mi tía, con una expresión aterradora en su cara – Ya lo hice una vez y puedo volver hacerlo.

- Lestrange… lo siento… - jadeó Longbottom – Por favor… mi hijo…

- ¿Qué pasa con tu hijo?

- Necesita ayuda. Bella, por favor, si alguna vez…

- No estoy aquí para escuchar tus suplicas.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

- Para disfrutar de tu sufrimiento.

Extraño, no parecía estar disfrutando. Su sonrisa era forzada. Sabía como era su verdadera sonrisa, - era extraño, pero la había visto en el pasado – y sin duda esa no era una.

- Yo… lo siento. – murmuró Longbottom, con la voz más ronca que antes – Nunca debí…

- Ya es suficiente. Ya no soy esa patética chica. Pensaba que deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

- No estás aquí por información. – dijo Longbottom con valentía – Tampoco estas aquí para torturarme. ¿Por qué has venido, Bella? – mi tía tenía una mirada potencialmente asesina.

- He venido a ver si los rumores eran ciertos. Por desgracia, parece que sí lo son. Bueno, ya he satisfecho mi curiosidad. – dijo con aire distante – Me voy. - dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Casi un minuto entero después, levanté el encantamiento desilusionador de los dos.

- Me sorprende. – comentó Theo – Ni siquiera ha entrado en la celda.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Longbottom.

- ¡Longbottom! – dije – He oído que te has recuperado bastante bien.

- ¿Quién…

- Nadie consecuente. – le dije - ¿Sabes por qué has recuperado la cordura? – hubo un breve silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar, parecía cabreado.

- Sí, sé por qué.

- Me gustaría que me explicaras las razones que crees. – le dije.

- No intentes confundirme. – dijo – Antes estaba loco, pero ya no.

- No estoy intentando confundirte.

- Palanca de presión. – me contestó – Para eso me queréis, ¿no?

¿Palanca de presión? ¿Para qué? Abrí la puerta de su celda.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me siseó Theo.

Entré en la celda y vi a Frank Longbottom. Tenía algunos mechones de pelo gris y sus orejas eran grandes, algo que había notado en Neville Longbottom, pero a parte de ese parecido, no se parecía en nada a su hijo. Sus ojos estaban ferozmente brillantes, tenía una frente prominente y unas exageradas y pobladas cejas. Su cara era alargada y angulosa, mientras la cara de Neville era más redondeada.

- Tu hijo no se parece mucho a ti. – le comenté.

- Se parece a su madre. – contestó - ¿Has visto a Neville? – sacudí la cabeza.

- No en años.

- Por favor… hazme un favor. – murmuró.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Por lastima, compasión. Porque es mi último deseo.

- No te estas muriendo. – puntualicé.

- No tengo planeado sobrevivir a esto. Por favor, chico.

- ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí? – preguntó Theo, entrando finalmente, en la celda - Deberíamos irnos, Draco. Si nos…

- ¿Draco? – repitió Longbottom - ¿Draco Malfoy? – le apunté con mi varita.

- Ahora que has hablado. – le dije a Theo – Vamos a tener que limpiar su memoria para que nadie sepa que hemos estado aquí.

- Te vi cuando eras un bebé. – dijo Longbottom – Yo… casi te maté. – sonreí, aunque sabía que no me veía.

- Eso es maravilloso. – dije – Ahora _realmente_ quiero ayudarte.

- Sólo… quiero entregarle algunos recuerdos a mi hijo. Quiero que sepa la verdad. Para que sepa cómo era, lo que me pasó. Por la familia. Eres un Malfoy… seguramente lo entiendes…

- Sí, valoramos la familia, – le dije – pero no voy a ayudarte.

- Podría haberte matado. – dijo – Podría…

- Sí, pero no lo hiciste. No esperes que te lo agradezca. Tuviste un momento de debilidad, eso es todo. Vamos, Theo. Voy a terminar aquí. – le dije.

- Iré a ver si hay alguien afuera, entonces. – dijo Theo, saliendo de la celda.

Di un paso acercándome a Longbottom, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Theo desvaneciéndose. Presioné en la sien del viejo Longbottom con mi varita y esperé.

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que me había pedido, y me suministro de las memorias que deseaba. Le di unos veinte segundos, antes de extraer la hebra plateada. Cuando lo extraje empezó a caer y conjuré, rápidamente, un frasquito y almacené allí los recuerdos.

- Gracias. – me dijo, con voz afectada. Me metí el frasco en el bolsillo y volví a apuntarle con la varita sin responderle.

- _Obliviate_.

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y procedí a borrarle todos los recuerdos de nuestra visita. Salí de la celda y volví a por Theo.

- Está todo limpio. – le dije – Vamos.

Dejamos el pasillo secreto y salimos a las mazmorras de Derbyshire, donde habíamos llegado. A las afueras del campamento, me aparecí directamente en mi habitación de la mansión, por comodidad, agarré a Theo, para no tener que cruzar los jardines.

- Bueno, ¿Qué te dije? – dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras se quitaba la máscara y la arrojaba en mi cama. Sacudí la cabeza.

- Es difícil de creer que realmente, se haya… recuperado. – le dije – Prefiero pensar que se trata de un impostor. - me quité la capa, dejándola caer al suelo y luego tiré la máscara - Estoy harto de estas mierdas. – murmuré. Theo asintió en acuerdo.

- Podría vivir sin ellas, eso seguro. – entonces, apareció Naree con un fuerte crack.

- ¡Amo! Están viniendo… ¡corra! – Theo y yo intercambiamos miradas sorprendidas.

De repente, la puerta fue directamente arrancada de sus bisagras y me lancé a un lado, llevándome a Theo conmigo para que no fuera arroyado por el gigante proyectil, que venía a gran velocidad hacia nuestra dirección.

Un grupo de mortífagos entró en mi dormitorio.

Inmediatamente intenté desaparecerme, pero estaba claro que habían puesto un hechizo anti-aparición. Desarmé a cuatro hombres y aturdí a tres más, antes de que unas cuerdas se envolvieran en mi tobillo que me hizo tropezar en mi camino hacia la ventana.

Dos fuertes cracks señalaron la llegada de otros dos elfos domésticos en la escena. Cuando eché un vistazo atrás para lanzarles algunos hechizos a mis perseguidores, vi que Naree estaba sujeto por los dos elfos, a quienes anteriormente, Naree, había considerado amigos.

Con un movimiento de varita, rompí la cuerda que envolvía mi tobillo y me lancé hacia la ventana. En el instante en que entré en contacto con el cristal, un hechizo de desarme me golpeó y mi varita salió volando de mi mano. Afortunadamente, la fuerza del hechizo me impulso hacia adelante, con el último impulso de fuerza que necesitaba, estrellándome contra el cristal de la ventana.

Caí en picado hacia el suelo. Recordé con rabia mis lecciones de la última semana y me concentré con fuerza en la ingravidez, podía hacer esto. Había tenido ocho buenas horas de sueño, por una vez, tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

De repente, sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera disuelto entre las partículas de aire.

Su puta… lo había hecho.

Pero sentí como la fuerza me abandonaba rápidamente y sabía que si no llegaba, pronto, a los límites de la mansión, me quedaría sin energía y caería.

Destino. Decisión. Deliberación.

No aun no podía. ¿Cómo de grande era el límite?

Seguí hacia adelante, esquivando algunos hechizos que me disparaban desde la ventana, pero entonces, me alcanzó un _Petrificus Totalus. _Mierda_._

_¡Finite Incantatem! ¡Finite Incantatem! _

No funcionaba. Había usado demasiada fuerza, no podía. Joder, estaba tan cerca.

Empecé a caer directamente hacia el suelo, pero mi caída disminuyó rápidamente y fui puesto sobre el suelo, casi con suavidad. Solo escuchaba unos pasos rápidos acercándose hacia mí y esperé hasta ver a mi tía Bellatrix mirándome, casi con pesar.

- _Desmaius_.

* * *

><p><strong> Y os preguntaréis, ¿Qué coño ha pasado?<strong>

**Pronto lo sabremos... ;)**


	66. Capítulo 66 D

**Wolass xiquis!**

**Aquí tenéis un capítulo más, dentro de poco se empiezan a aclarar las cosas, tranquilas xD**

**Por ahora dejaros llevar ;)**

**Los capítulo 69 y 70 también los colgare juntos, ya veréis porque, son dos capítulos especiales ;) (No, no son el final de la etapa xD) eso es una pista... xD**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 66 (Draco)<strong>

Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor.

Si, estas eran las mazmorras de la mansión.

Mis muñecas y tobillos estaban encadenados a la pared de detrás y un collar de grueso acero alrededor de mi cuello, limitaba mi movimiento.

Joder, estaba condenado.

¿Cómo se habían enterado de que era yo? ¿Cómo lo habían sabido? Debían de haberlo descubierto poco después de haber aparecido con Theo en la mansión, porque entonces no había ningún hechizo anti-aparición.

Lupin.

Gemí. Habían puesto en libertad a Lupin. Eso debía de haber sido. Él traidor de la Orden tenia algún valor o proposición, un acuerdo. _Consiguen a Lupin y me delatan._

Demasiada jodida coincidencia.

Voldemort estaba ocupado en Rusia, me había dicho que tenía algo de lo que ocuparse. ¿Era demasiado esperar que estuviera tan ocupado como para venir a por mí?

Si, probablemente, sí.

El Señor Oscuro _detestaba_ a los traidores y había puesto muchas esperanzas en mí… estaba seguro que estaría de vuelta, tan pronto como conociera la noticia. Incluso, podría estar de camino.

Probablemente, debería resignarme a mi destino. Tendría mucho que pagar por esto.

Y todo había sido en vano. A Granger ni siquiera le importaba una mierda.

Hundí la cabeza.

Sí, mi padrino y yo íbamos a tener todavía más en común, al final del día. La única diferencia sería que él habría vivido una vida más larga y una muerte menos dolorosa.

De repente, la puerta de mi celda se abrió.

- ¿Madre?

- No tengo tiempo. – dijo, agitando su varita varias veces, eliminando las ataduras de mis tobillos, muñecas y cuello – Tu padre y Bella están distraídos, discutiendo, como de costumbre. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. - mi madre empezó a salir de la celda y aunque sentía las piernas como gelatina, me obligué a actuar con rapidez - No he tenido tiempo de encontrar tu varita. – dijo - Hay un hechizo anti-aparición por todos los jardines. Los hombres del círculo del Señor Oscuro han llegado y lo han convocado. Estará aquí en veinte minutos, a lo sumo.

Nos dirigíamos por un largo pasillo y yo me movía tan rápido como podía, para mantenerme a su ritmo. Todavía estaba un poco débil por mi esfuerzo anterior.

- Madre, sabrán que me has liberado. – le dije – No puedes…

- No voy a ver a mi hijo morir antes que yo. Soy tu madre y tienes que respetar mis decisiones. - abrió la puerta que había al final del pasillo y nos detuvimos bruscamente.

- Narcissa, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo mi padre, con voz escalofriante.

- Lo que _tengo_ que estar haciendo. – le contestó mi madre. Mi padre se puso lívido.

- ¿Quieres que nos maten a todos? – siseó. Le dio un fuerte empujón a mi madre, arrojándola a mis brazos y yo apenas pude sostenernos a los dos. Mi padre entró al pasillo y selló la puerta detrás de él – No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Intenta cualquier cosa y te mato. – dijo.

Mi madre se le quedó mirando fijamente y dio un paso hacia él, alejándose de mí.

- ¿Matarme? – le dijo, desafiándolo por primera vez – Después de todo este tiempo, ¿piensas matarme? Muy bien, entonces. Mátame. Porque si nuestro hijo muere por nuestra culpa, no querré seguir viviendo contigo, de todos modos.

Hubo una serie de golpes en la puerta.

Mi padre miró hacia atrás, distraído y mi madre aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle un hechizo, pero los reflejos de mi padre eran demasiado rápidos y bloqueó el ataque justo a tiempo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a empuñar tu varita contra mí?! – rugió.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas maldiciones, mientras retrocedíamos hacia los calabozos a medida que avanzaba hacia el interior. Quería ayudar, pero sería demasiado fácil alcanzar a mi madre si accidentalmente se metía en el camino. Nunca había visto a mis padres enfrentarse de esa manera y casi no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, mi padre lanzó a mi madre contra la pared. Su varita traqueteó por el suelo mientras se aferraba a su cuello y se me hizo evidente que se estaba asfixiando.

Me lancé hacia mi padre, pero me arrojo contra la pared también. Choqué dolorosamente contra esta, pero por lo menos había dejado a mi madre, que se desplomó en el suelo, agarrándose el cuello, intentado recuperar el aliento.

Intenté deshacerme de mi padre, pero nunca podría vencerlo sin varita.

Entonces, la puerta fue arracada de sus bisagras, y una absolutamente furiosa Bella estaba en la entrada. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mi madre, con evidente falta de aire en el suelo y yo me pude levantar, debido a que la explosión había distraído lo suficiente a mi padre para que me liberara.

- Te lo advertí, Lucius. – dijo mi tía fríamente, caminando por el pasillo. No, no iba a hacerlo. Seguramente, no podía acabar con nadie del círculo de Voldemort sin su permiso. Pero yo no lo dudé cuando tuve que matar a Yaxley – Baja la varita. – le dijo. La cual todavía estaba apuntando en mi dirección y mi padre en vez de aflojar el agarré en torno a ella lo apretó.

- Si me matas, me llevaré conmigo a mi hijo.

El hechizo volvió a apoderase de mí y de nuevo, no me podía mover.

¡Joder!

_Finite Incantatem. _

No surtió efecto.

- Estarás muerto antes de pensar las palabras. – le gruñó en respuesta mi tía.

Mi padre aun no bajaba su varita y noté el cambio en la expresión de mi tía, la cual significaba que estaba a punto de matar. Jodida…

- _Avada_…

El sonido de la maldición fue aplacado por un grito de mi madre y un destello de luz verde me cegó momentáneamente.

Después, silencio.

Sentí que todo el aire se había escapado del pasillo.

El cuerpo de mi madre, se encontraba a los pies de mi padre.

Di un pequeño paso adelante, alejándome de la pared. Esto no podía ser real. No podía estar pasando.

Entonces, me di cuenta que podía moverme y miré hacia arriba. La varita de mi padre ya no me apuntaba. Mis ojos volaron hacia la cara de mi tía para ver allí una expresión genuinamente horrorizada. Pero entonces, toda emoción de su rostro, desapareció y volvió a apuntar a mi padre con la varita.

- Esto es por tu culpa. – siseó airadamente.

- ¡_Tú_ la has _matado_! – le contestó mi padre, con la voz temblándole de rabia.

- Draco, vete. ¡Ahora! – me dijo tía Bella.

No entendía porque me estaba diciendo que me fuera, seguramente ella nunca había tenido la intención de liberarme, pero mi cuerpo parecía responder por cuenta propia. Me moví hasta la salida, entumecido, incapaz de mirar el cuerpo de mi madre. Pasé de largo a mi tía, y me dirigí hasta la puerta, no podía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_Madre… ¿Cómo has podido…_

Entonces, escuché esa palabra otra vez, saliendo de la boca de mi tía.

En un momento, me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la historia estaba a punto de repetirse. Rápidamente me di la vuelta, a tiempo de ver un chorro de luz verde salir de la varita de mi tía.

_No. _

Levanté mi mano, hacia mi tía, levantó la mirada y la eché a un lado, justo cuando la maldición rebotaba hacia ella.

La energía que necesité para levantar y lanzar a mi tía mágicamente, casi me hizo caer de rodillas.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarme un _Petrificus Totalus_ me golpeó y me derrumbé tieso como una tabla. Mi padre, estaba de pie junto a mí.

- Tu madre ha muerto por tu culpa. – yo sólo podía mirarle a los ojos. ¡Era su culpa, no la mía! Empecé a levitar y ha dirigirme de nuevo a la celda.

Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a encadenarme antes de cerrar la puerta. Supuse que era porque el Señor Oscuro estaría aquí tan pronto, que no me daría tiempo a recuperar mis fuerzas para escapar.

Oía a mi tía y a mi padre intercambiar frías palabras ahí afuera, no podía oírlos bien.

Pero me di cuenta que no me importaba.

Mi madre se había ido.

Y nunca iba a volver.

Ella me llevó a creer en todas las cosas equivocadas. Ella se quedaba de pie y llorando en silencio cada vez que mi padre me torturaba. Pero me amaba. Su último deseo había sido sacarme de ahí con vida.

Sentía que debería estar peor, pero sólo sentía un extraño vacío.

Simplemente quería pensar en otra cosa.

Voldemort estaría ahí en unos minutos, estaría preparado y habría terminado.

Todo habría terminado.

De repente, eso no me sonaba tan mal.

Escuché como la puerta de la celda se abría por segunda vez.

El _Petrificus Totalus_ dejó de hacer efecto y me senté para girarme y ver a…

- Tía Bella. – ella apretó la mandíbula.

- Te… debo una. Por salvarme la vida. – empecé a reírme sin humor.

- Que estúpido, ¿no? Acabas de matar a mi madre, tú hermana. Si te matara, quedaría libre en este momento.

- Y lo serás. – me dijo.

Me lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador y yo tragué saliva. ¿Estaba realmente a punto de hacer eso? Me resultaba imposible de creer ya que ella nunca traicionaría a su amado Señor Oscuro.

- Sígueme y no te quedes atrás. – me indicó – No te esperaré.

Con eso, salió de la celda. Corrí detrás de ella, cogiendo la varita de mi madre, cuando pasé por su lado. Empujé lejos ese vacío, podía llorar más tarde, si vivía para hacerlo.

Seguí a mi tía subiendo por las escaleras, la adrenalina me mantenía en pie y alerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo? – preguntó Mulciber.

- El chico ha desaparecido. – dijo mi tía – Narcissa lo liberó. Ya he enviado a Lucius a buscarlo, conoce la mansión mejor que nadie.

- Mantendremos los ojos abiertos, entonces. – dijo Mulciber.

- Asegurad el perímetro, no podemos permitir que escape antes de que llegue el Señor Oscuro. – dijo Mcnair.

- ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! Venid conmigo. – dijo tía Bella – Vamos a cubrir los limites.

- Creo que deberías quedarte aquí, Bellatrix. – dijo el viejo Nott en alto.

- ¿Crees que debería importarme lo que piensas, Nott?

- Tú eres quien se ha dado cuenta de la fuga. – señaló Mulciber – El Señor Oscuro querrá…

- No me digas que hacer, Mulciber. – dijo mi tía, su tono de voz asesino tenía controlados a los demás – Seguramente, sabes que es mejor así.

Todos estaban en silencio.

- ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! Vamos.

Salió de la sala rápidamente y yo seguí sus pasos como su sombra. Los cuatro salimos de la mansión y nos movimos por los jardines rápidamente.

- Dividámonos. – dijo mi tía – Yo iré hacia el oeste y vosotros dos hacia el este. Estad alerta.

Los padres de Greg y Vince se alejaron rápidamente sin queja alguna. Mi tía se movió a lo largo del perímetro hasta que los voluminosos hombres estaban fuera de nuestra vista y yo la seguía, inseguro de si el hechizo anti-aparición se extendía más allá de los límites de la mansión.

De repente, se detuvo y se volteó.

- Draco antes de que te vayas… dame la varita de Cissy.

Vacile antes de devolvérsela, dándole golpecitos con la varita, en el codo, ya que no podía verme. Rápidamente me agarró de la muñeca, cogió la varita de mi madre y en su lugar dejó la mía.

Estuve a punto de desaparecerme, pero me detuve. Tenía que saber…

- Tía Bella, el Señor Oscuro primero, la familia después. Tú…

- Después de esta noche, no eres familiar mío. Tú estás tan muerto como Cissy, para mí.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Las palabras me habían dolido mucho más de lo que nunca me habría esperado que lo harían.

- Adiós, tía Bella.

Su mano todavía estaba aferrada a mi muñeca y lentamente la fue deslizando hacia arriba, levantando la manga de la camisa hasta el punto del antebrazo, donde ella sabía que estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Su pulgar acarició suavemente ese punto y levanté la mirada para ver su rostro dolido, un reflejo de las emociones que crecían dentro de mí.

- Adiós, Draco – murmuró en voz baja.

Muy lentamente, su agarré se fue aflojando y alejé el brazo pasándome la varita a la otra mano. Le eché otro vistazo a su cara y vi que se había vuelto impasible.

Entonces, me apuntó con la varita.

- ¡_Sectumsempra_!

De la nada, unos cortes empezaron a surgir en mi pecho y brazos. Di dos pasos hacia atrás para salir de los límites. Apretando la varita en mi puño, me concentre con todas mis fuerzas en mi casa. Le lancé una última mirada a mi tía antes de notar la sensación de succión de la aparición.

En el último momento, podría haber jurado que había visto caer una lagrima de su ojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, han pillado a Draco... ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿puede sufrir más Draco? ¿quién será el traidor? <strong>

**No tardaremos en saberlo ;)**

**Besazos!**

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Vsnara:** JAJAJA sii un capítulo intenso... Ya vemos que lo han pillado y sabemos que la fuga de Lupin tiene que ver, sólo falta saber quien es el traidor, alguna pista? Bueno aun quedan unos capítulos para saber que pasa con la poción de Ron, pero bueno cada día queda menos jejeje un poco más de paciencia.. Un beso gupismaa!

**Nea:** Bff.. Sii Hermione está irreconocible, se olvida hasta de las cosas más lógicas como comprobar si Lupin era Lupin o por lo menos preguntarle a Draco... A ver cuando acabe esto yaa jajja, bueno cada día queda menos, pero todavía no acaba... ;) JAJAJAJ si un capítulo intenso ayer con Draco, lo han pillado y sabemos que la fuga de Lupin tiene algo que ver, sólo falta saber quien es el traidor, alguna pista? xD Si si que le puede pasar más al pobre Draco jajajaja, creo que le ha mirado un tuerto o algo... xD Un besazo guapa, nos vemos mañana!

**Miri:** Noo yo tampoco soy nada romantica, es más el día fue tan normal como cualquier otro jajaja, simplemente vimos una peli de miedo y comimos Kentucky jajajaja Carnaval... ya no me acuerdo ni que es eso jajajaja.. hace mil años que no voy a un desfile de estos que ponen en los pueblos ni me disfrazo ni na de na... xD joo que triste es hacerse mayor... Y tu? Sii los capítulos desde el punto de viste de Hermione en esta parte es para darle de hostias... aburreeee... JAJAJAJ sii tienes razón, si todo el mundo está en contra de ti no será que el problema es tuyo... aiss Hermione... ESPABILAA jajajaja El segundo capítulo es para flipar jajaja, ya han pillaado a Draco y sabemos que la fuga de Lupin tiene algo que ver, sólo falta saber quien es el traidor, alguna pista? JAJAJA Siii Seamus... no te olvides de él.. muaaajajjajaja xD Mañana más :D Besazos!

**Alona:** Wolas guapismaa! Bueno mi San Valentin fue casi como un día normal la única diferencia es que comí KFC y vimos una peli de miedo ajaja tu que tal? como pasaste el día? JAJAJA si, pero aun queda, como he dicho arriba los cap 69/70 van a ir también juntos y no son el final de esta fase ;) Sii Hermione ya empieza a cansar... espero que se de cabezazos contra la pared, por lo gilipollas que ha sido... JAAJAJAJJA justamente estaba viendo ayer la parte donde Katherine esta de pasajera en el cuerpo de Elena, estoy acabando de ver la temporada 5, siempre me espero a que este completa para verla del tirón, si no me puedo morir de la angustia... xD pero ahi encima es que no pueden ver ni que no es la misma persona jajaja a Hermione por lo menos no la han poseído... xD JAJAJA cuantas preguntas en el segundo cap. jajaja pero no te puedo contestar a ninguna, pronto sabremos todas las respuestas, lo que ha pasado es que han pillado a Draco y sabemos que la fuga de Lupin tiene algo que ver, sólo falta saber quien es el traidor, alguna pista? xD Mañana más! Besazos guapa!

**SALESIA:** AJAJAJAJ si Hermione se ha vuelto potencialmente estúpida... y no pueden dejarla sola... a ver caundo se arregla esto YAA... JJAJAJA tienes razón con lo de hacerle un revision medica a Hermione.. yo fliparía si fuera la gente de su alrededor... pero bueno ya veremos que pasa ;)... como he dicho arriba aun queda, los cap 69/70 también los subiré juntos y no son el final de la etapa, así que aun queda... xD pero cada vez menos ^^ un poco más... xD Me encanta tu forma de analizar los capítulos porque sueles clavarla, vale el traidor a dado la identidad de Draco, pero cómo? por qué? quien es? alguna pista? JAJAJAJ Que te ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Draco puede sufrir más? Espero que no... pobrecito... Ya veremos si sabremos más sobre la relación de Frank y Bella... Bueno por lo menos sabemos que Draco a logrado escapar... un poco magullado... xD mañana veremos que pasa ;) Un besazo guapisma!

**Yoi:** JAJAJ buenoo, JAJAJAJ Hemrione empieza a cansar... espero que se de cabezazos contra la pared cuando se despierte por lo gilipollas que está siendo... Han pillado a Draco y la fuga de Lupin ha tenido que ver en ello, quien es el traidor? alguna pista? jajaja xD Mañana más :D Espero que pasaras un día genial ayer ;) Yo tan normal como siempre jajaja pero bueno eso no es malo ;) Besos guapa!

**Yang:** JAJAJAJ si os dije que no sería agradable... Hermione ya cansa. espero que se de cabezazos contra la pared cuando se despierte, por lo gilipollas que ha sido... Pues si ahora a Draco le han pillado... y la fuga de Lupin tiene que ver en ello, que crees que ha pasado? quien es el traidor? jajajaj dentro de poco sabremos más ;) Nos vemos guapisma, Besos!


	67. Capítulo 67 H

**Hola hola!**

**Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, se que Hermione aburre... pero pensad que cada vez queda menos para que acabe esta fase ;)**

**Os quería hacer una recomendación: _Cleoru Misumi_, acaba de empezar una nueva historia _"Postrado ante ti"_, será un Dramione, y me ha dejado super intrigada, con muchas ganas de que la continúe. Os recomiendo que os paséis por allí, tiene muy buena pinta y es sólo el principio!**

**Ahora a leer ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 67 (Hermione)<strong>

Golpeé suavemente con los nudillos la puerta de la enfermería y esperé. Un momento después, una de las puertas se abrió.

- Oh hola, Hermione. – me saludó Tonks.

- Hola, Hermione. – repitió Teddy, saliendo de detrás de la pierna de su madre. Le sonreí al niño.

- Hola Teddy. - se sonrojó adorablemente y volvió a esconderse tras la pierna de Tonks.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - me preguntó.

- Bueno… no, en realidad no. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Y si sabías si Lupin es o no…

- ¿Sí?

- Es o no el real. Lo siento mucho, me olvidé de comprobarlo. – Tonks sonrió tristemente.

- Es él. Sé que lo es. – dijo.

- Es un alivio oír eso. – le contesté.

- Supongo que no te he dado las gracias por traerlo de vuelta. Gracias, Hermione. – sacudí la cabeza.

- En realidad yo no hice nada. Malfoy fue quien me lo entregó a mí. – Tonks se mordió el labio.

- Parece que me estoy comiendo mis palabras, entonces. Probablemente tubo que correr algún riesgo para traernos a Remus. Tendré que pedirle disculpas, si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver.

- ¿Dora? – Tonks se giró inmediatamente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Es… es Hermione? – Tonks entró de nuevo en la enfermería, haciéndome un gesto para que entrara.

- Sí, es ella, Remus.

Di un paso adentrándome en la enfermería y vi que Lupin seguía acostado en la misma cama que Tonks y Neville le habían dejado un rato antes. Tonks llegó hasta él y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Vi a Mundungus. – dijo Lupin.

Parecía estar mucho mejor que la primera vez que lo había visto en la calle de la Hilandera. Estaba agradecida de que la Señora Pomfrey pudiera haber hecho algo por él.

- ¿Dónde? – le pregunté - ¿Estaba libre?

- Estaba en la celda de al lado. Vi como se lo llevaban de su celda y de la mazamorra. No sé dónde lo llevaron, pero nunca volvió. – miré a Tonks.

- No he oído nada de él. ¿Y tú? – Tonks sacudió la cabeza.

- Nadie en Hogwarts ha sabido nada de él.

- ¿Creéis que lo han matado? – preguntó Lupin.

- Si lo hicieron, seguramente se lo merecía. – dijo Tonks. Teddy le acarició la pierna un par de veces, hasta que se inclinó y se lo puso en su regazo.

- Mami. – dijo tímidamente - ¿Cuándo podremos volver a casa?

- No podemos, Teddy. – dijo Tonks en voz baja – Esta es nuestra casa ahora, ¿recuerdas? – Teddy puso mala cara y Tonks le miró con una expresión severa – Ya hemos hablado de esto, Teddy. Unas muy, muy, malas personas están esperando que volvamos a casa, así que no podemos volver. Este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

- Paciencia, Dora. – le dijo Lupin – Teddy volveremos a casa cuando papá se ponga mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

- Remus, no mientas…

- Papá ira a asustar a toda esa gente mala para que se vayan lejos y que todos podamos volver. ¿Qué dices?

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Teddy ante la posibilidad de volver a casa, yo simplemente pude sentir pena. Un vistazo a la cara de Tonks me confirmó que ella sentía lo mismo. Con toda probabilidad, Teddy no podría volver a su casa en un largo tiempo. No mientras los mortífagos supieran su ubicación. Teddy fijó sus ojos muy abiertos en la cara de su madre.

- Mami, papi dice…

- Si, mamá lo ha escuchado, - le contestó Tonks – mamá se ha equivocado. Papá tiene razón, estaremos en casa pronto.

Tonks sonrió con valentía, pero la emoción no acababa de llegar a sus ojos. Afortunadamente, Teddy era muy pequeño para notar los matices de tristeza en el rostro de su madre.

- ¿Podrías llevar a Teddy con tus padres, Dora? – le preguntó Lupin. Los ojos de Tonks volaron hasta los de su marido y frunció el ceño – Necesito hablar con Hermione. – Tonks asintió.

- Por supuesto. No te esfuerces Remus. La señora Pomfrey ha dicho…

- Sí, Lo sé. – dijo Lupin.

- Vale. Volveré en unos minutos.

Cogió a Teddy y se marchó de la enfermería, deteniéndose en la puerta para dedicarme una sonrisa y cerrarla.

- ¿Hermione? – me llamó Lupin. Me volví y me acerqué unos pasos a él.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Hay algo que debería saber sobre lo que esta pasando entre tú y Malfoy? – me preguntó. Fruncí el ceño.

- No, por supuesto que no.

- ¿Qué fue lo que vi en la vieja casa de Snape, entonces?

- Pensaba que no estabas…

- ¿Lucido? Iba y venía. – dijo Lupin con tristeza – Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. No sé si Poppy será capaz de ayudarme.

- Siento escuchar eso. – le dije.

- Si, pero no hay nada que hacer. Sin embargo, sí que recuerdo lo que vi cuando estaba en mis cabales. Pensando en vuestra conversación. Creo que hay algo que deberías de informar sobre tu relación con él. – sacudí la cabeza.

- No hay nada, pero tampoco veo como eso puede ser asunto tuyo.

De todos modos, estaba con Ron. ¿Por qué Lupin se preocupaba por Draco? Aunque seguro que él aun no sabía nada de lo de Ron. Casi nadie lo sabía.

- Por supuesto que lo es. – dijo – Eres su contacto. Si está pasando algo personal, podría afectar a sus decisiones sobre si procede a dorarnos información o no. ¿Y si te guarda rencor y opta por traicionarnos? – no lo había pensado de esa manera - ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos? – insistió. Suspiré.

- No es nada. Puedo manejarlo. – le dije – Hablaré con él, en cuanto pueda.

- Creo que sería mejor para nosotros si le eligiéramos un contacto diferente. – dijo Lupin – No quiero que nada entre vosotros pueda poner en peligro la información que obtenemos de él.

- No lo hará, lo prometo. – le insistí.

¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en trabajar con Draco? En realidad no me importaba mucho… ¿o sí? No me gustaba mucho la idea de que él trabajara con otra persona. Era un pensamiento extraño, ya que ya no sentía nada por él. Tal vez, sería mejor si pasábamos un tiempo separados, sobre todo porque parecía que él no quería hablar conmigo. Lupin frunció el ceño.

- No es una decisión tuya.

- Pero si Malfoy y yo podemos arreglar las cosas, no será un problema, ¿no? – pregunté. Lupin asintió lentamente.

- Seguramente sería lo mejor si los dos llegarías a un entendimiento. Pero de alguna manera, no parece posible. No por lo que vi en la calle de la Hilandera, por lo menos.

- Te haré saber si necesitamos cambiar. Confías en mi criterio, ¿no?

- Tentativamente. – me contestó con una pequeña sonrisa – Creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras a Minerva, en lugar de a mí. Antes ya era medio lobo ahora encima estoy medio loco. – se río suavemente y yo sacudí la cabeza.

- No digas eso. La señora Pomfrey será capaz de hacer algo por ti. – la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la enfermera.

- Si, puedo ser capaz de ayudar a Remus, pero solo si dejáis de molestarle.

- Poppy, ella no…

- Está bien. – le interrumpí – De todos modos, debería irme ya.

Mientras decía eso, recordé que Ron, probablemente, me estaba esperando en la casa. ¿Cómo me había podido olvidar de él?

- Ten cuidado, Hermione – me dijo Lupin.

- Lo haré.

Me alejé y dejé la enfermería, saludando a la señora Pomfrey en el camino. Me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Me abría paso rápidamente a través del castillo, y un momento después ya estaba caminando por los jardines para llegar al punto más cercano de aparición.

Al pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid, me pregunté qué habría sido de él. Lo último que sabía es que se había ido a Francia a ayudar a Madame Maxime y los demás, contra los mortífagos que iban detrás de ellos. Beauxbatons, cayó ante las fuerzas de Voldemort, poco después que Hogwarts y Madame Maxime y otros habían estado luchando para liberar a Francia desde entonces.

Me pregunté si habrían oído que Hogwarts era nuestro de nuevo.

Crucé los límites del colegio y desaparecí.

Aparecí en la sala de estar de la casa de Draco y vi que los chicos estaba sentados en el sofá, esperando, Ron les debía de haber despertado después de irme.

- Estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a volver. – dijo Ron, con preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien, Hermione? – me preguntó Harry.

- Sí, estoy bien. Lupin está vivo. – les informé.

Unas sonrisas de alivio, aparecieron en los rostros de Harry y Ron. Blaise aun parecía serio y me pregunté que le pasaría. ¿Seguiría molesto por lo de Ron y yo? Harry se puso en pie.

- Deberíamos…

- No está en muy buen estado. – les dije antes de que se entusiasmaran más – La señora Pomfrey no deja que nadie se acerque mucho a él, a excepción de Tonks y su familia, por supuesto.

- ¿Sabes cómo escapó? – me preguntó Blaise.

- No. – dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

La misma sensación de culpabilidad que antes, me invadió, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada?

- Todo lo que realmente ha dicho es que escapó y… - mi voz se apagó.

- ¿Y? – me insistió Harry, con aprensión.

- Ha dicho que mordió a Alicia. – dije finalmente.

Los chicos parecían entristecidos y decepcionados con la noticia. Supuse que todos deberíamos haber esperado algo así cuando pasó la luna llena y Draco no nos había dado noticias sobre el paradero de Lupin. Pero de ahí a saber que pasó realmente, era otro asunto.

Ron dio unos pasos hacia mí y me agarró de la mano. Levanté la mirada para ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro y una vez más empecé a desear esa sensación de satisfacción que conseguía cuando él me besaba.

- Siéntate, Hermione. – me dijo Harry, sentándose en el sofá – Naree te ha traído un libro nuevo, durante tu ausencia.

Ron se alejó y me sentí decepcionada. Con el ceño fruncido, me moví hasta el sofá, sentándome al lado de Harry y recogí el libro nuevo de la mesita de café. Ron se sentó en su sillón y me dedico otra sonrisa antes de coger su propio libro.

Me gustaría que volviera a mirarme…

* * *

><p>- Aun no creo que realmente sea magia Oscura, Hermione. – dijo Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.<p>

- ¿Así que crees que está bien compartir mentes de esa manera? ¿No te importaría permitir que alguien estuviera en tu cabeza y compartir tus pensamientos y secretos?

- Si es con la persona adecuada, pues no, no me importaría. – me contestó.

- Pero eso no es así. – dije – Puedes argumentar acerca de la maldición _Imperius_, ¿no? También puedes decir que controlar a la persona adecuada no tiene problema.

- Sin embargo, claramente, este hechizo no hace eso. – agregó Blaise – El huésped también puede cortar la conexión, así que es mutuo. No es forzado. ¿Cómo puede ser magia Oscura?

- Veo el punto de Blaise. – intervino Harry – Creo que está en el límite de ser considerado magia Oscura.

- Lee la descripción otra vez, Harry. – le dije.

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo este suspirando.

- Si, otra vez. – se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

- _Communimens_, es una habilidad mucho menos conocida y mucho más fácil de dominar que sus dos hermanas, que permite al que lo practica entrar en la mente de su objetivo. El practicante lo experimentará todo al igual que su objetivo y pude, en cierta medida, controlar las acciones de…

- ¿Eso no es lo suficiente Oscuro para ti? – interrumpí, mirando a Blaise – Estoy bastante segura de que la mayoría de brujas y magos estarían de acuerdo en que un hechizo que le de control a alguien sobre otra persona, en cualquier medida, debe considerarse una forma de magia Oscura. – Blaise se encogió de hombros.

- A mí, no me parece algo tan horrible, eso es todo lo que estaba diciendo. Además, has interrumpido a Harry antes de llegar a la mejor parte. Cualquier poder que el practicante tenga, a saber _Oclumancia, _se transferirá a su objetivo, si así lo desea. ¿Por qué eso es tan horrible?

- Bien, considera esto. ¿Qué pasa si el objetivo quiere ser liberado e intenta abrir su mente a alguien que sepa _Legeremancia_ y que tenga la capacidad de liberarlo? El practicante podría usar _Oclumancia_ para mantener la mente del objetivo cerrada para que la persona que sepa _Legeremancia_, no tenga ni idea de lo que está pasando. – razoné.

- Si, pero eso es solo una situación.

- Una situación ya es suficiente, ¿no te parece?

- Pienso más en los beneficios, - dijo Blaise – Sabes que Harry es penosos en _Oclumancia_…

- Joder, gracias, Blaise. – dijo Harry, sonriendo.

- … pero si decide usar el _Communimens_. – dijo Blaise, todavía hablando de Harry – Podría ampliar su habilidad de _Oclumancia_ y eso ayudaría a protegerlo.

- Aun así, es una gran invasión de la intimidad. – dije – Estoy segura de que Harry no querría que leyera todos sus pensamientos. – Harry se estremeció.

- Si, eso no sería tan divertido.

- Pero si estuvieras frente a Voldemort, ¿no lo querrías lejos de tu cabeza? – le preguntó Blaise a Harry.

- Entonces dudo, que ninguna ayuda de mi parte le sirviera de algo. – dije – Nunca he estado cara a cara con él como lo ha estado Harry y estoy bastante segura de que entraría en pánico.

- No lo creo. – dijo Harry – Tienes que tener más confianza. Nunca te he visto descomponerte en situaciones de alto estrés. Pensándolo bien, tal vez sería útil tenerte allí…

- Pero te estaría distrayendo si estuviera en tu cabeza, ¿no? – le dije.

- Seguramente no. – me contestó – Más abajo dice que el objetivo apenas será consciente de la presencia del practicante y el objetivo no puede acceder a sus pensamientos, no a menos que lo permita.

- ¿Por qué entonces no lo consideráis un hechizo de magia Oscura? – pregunté.

- No estoy seguro. Como he dicho antes está en el límite. – dijo Harry.

- Sólo te está siguiendo la corriente. Obviamente, piensa igual que yo. – dijo Blaise. Sacudí la cabeza.

- No puedo estar de acuerdo con vosotros. – dije – Ceder el control de mi mente… Nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, no me importa lo que el practicante me pudiera influir.

- Bueno, dice que el objetivo puede forzar a salir al practicante, si tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. – dijo Harry – El hechizo _Communimens_, es más fácil de dominar que la _Oclumancia_ o la _Legeremancia_, por lo que naturalmente, debe ser más fácil de oponerse.

- Ahí lo tienes. – dijo Blaise – No es…

- Si, pero con la suficiente "fuerza de voluntad" la gente también puede resistirse a la maldición _Imperius_. Así que eso no quiere decir que no sea magia Oscura.

- Pero esto es diferente. La maldición _Imperius_ te da control sobre todo. La fuerza de voluntad que se necesita para resistirse a ella es monumental. El Communimens, no debe ser tan difícil de quitarse de encima. El practicante sólo tiene que lanzar el hechizo y tener la más básica comprensión sobre _Legeremancia_.

Abrí la boca para rebatirle, pero un plop de una aparición me interrumpió.

Draco apareció en el suelo delante de la mesita de café, al lado de la butaca vacía de Ron. Sangre salía a borbotones de varias heridas que tenía en el pecho y parecía inconsciente.

Blaise fue el primero en reaccionar, se puso en pie y saltó por encima de la mesita, aterrizando de rodillas al lado de Draco. Harry y yo nos pusimos en pie y nos movimos rápidamente hacia Draco. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y vi a Ron salir de ella y pararse en la sala de estar.

Empecé a entrar en conflicto. ¿Debía ir a ver si Draco estaba bien o ir hasta donde estaba Ron?

Harry estaba en cuclillas junto a Blaise, los dos con la varita en mano, intentando detener la hemorragia. La lógica me decía que Ron no corría ningún peligro ahora, por lo que debería ir a ayudar a Draco.

Pero cuando empecé a moverme hacia Draco, una mano se envolvió en mi muñeca y eché un vistazo para ver que Ron me estaba deteniendo.

- Déjame ayudarle. – le dije en voz baja.

Ron me frunció el ceño e inmediatamente me arrepentí. Me mordí el labio, incapaz de entender mi reacción. Miré hacia atrás y vi que Blaise había hecho un buen trabajo y que Draco parecía mucho mejor. Harry volvió a ponerse en pie, mirándome.

- ¿Por qué no estas ayudando, Hermione? – me preguntó.

- Blaise lo tiene bajo control. – dije – Y tú ya le estas ayudando. - Blaise me miró con una de sus expresiones ilegibles, pero no hizo comentarios.

- Lo mejor, sería moverlo al dormitorio. – sugirió Harry, moviéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

Cuando Blaise levitó el cuerpo de Draco hasta el dormitorio, Ron tiró de mi mano, dejando que me condujera al jardín trasero sin quejarme. Una vez que estuvimos solos, se giró para encararme.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado Malfoy? – me peguntó. Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que Ron se enfadaría si admitía que… - Por favor, se sincera. – dijo.

- Vale, he pensado que podría tener sentimientos por él. – admití – Pero se han ido, han desaparecido por completo. Ahora cuando lo veo, no siento nada. - Ron me miraba disgustado a pesar de mi aclaración de que ya no sentía nada por Draco y me acerqué un paso a él – Ron… ya no siento nada. – le dije - ¿Por favor?

Ron cerró los ojos y liberó mi mano, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y vi como cerraba sus manos en puños. Su enfado, sólo hizo que me sintiera peor y se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Me acerqué un paso a él y le levanté la cara para darle un ligero beso.

- Lo siento, Ron. – murmuré – Todo se ha esfumado, lo prometo. Seguramente era porque me ha salvado muchas veces. Cualquiera hubiera sentido algo.

Aun no contestaba y empecé a sentir dolor. Tal vez, debería haberle mentido, después de todo. Se lo estaba tomando muy, muy mal. Entonces, Blaise abrió la puerta.

- Me preguntaba donde os habíais metido. – dijo – Volver dentro. Sé que el jardín está protegido, pero me da grima veros ahí fuera. – Ron y yo volvimos dentro y Blaise cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

- No puedo esperar hasta que Malfoy se despierte. – dijo Harry – Tenemos que averiguar que ha pasado.

- Alguien podría haberle vendido. Podría ser la misma persona que dejó que Mundungus escapara. – dije.

- Yo no… - comenzó Ron.

- Sí, ya sabemos que no has sido tú, Weasley. – dijo Blaise – Cálmate.

- Realmente, espero que no lo hayan descubierto. Si lo han hecho, ¿Cómo sabremos lo que está haciendo Voldemort? – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, en el pasado lo hacíamos sin él. – dijo Ron.

- Esperad… Malfoy está en la casa. – me di cuenta – Probablemente deberíamos salir de la sala de estar, por si Nott decide contactar con él por Red Flu.

- Bien. – dijo Blaise, empezando a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Draco – Probablemente deberíamos quedarnos aquí, querremos hablar con él tan pronto despierte.

Harry siguió a Blaise hasta la habitación. Yo también me moví hacia la habitación de Draco, pero Ron aun parecía reacio a ceder. Tiré de su mano suavemente y él me siguió con mala cara. Me senté en la cama que Ginny había usado cuando había estado ahí y Ron se sentó a mi lado. Harry se sentó en una silla que acababa de conjurar y Blaise en el borde de la cama de Draco.

Harry ondeó su varita y los libros vinieron volando desde la sala de estar. Cogí el libro que había estado leyendo y lo abrí por la página que lo había dejado.

Entonces, miré a Blaise, preguntándome si querría que reanudáramos la discusión anterior, pero él estaba mirando fijamente a Draco. No entendía que podía sacar de mirar a su mejor amigo dormir. No es como si la _Legeremancia_ funcionara con objetivos dormidos. Y si se pudiera, no me sorprendería que Draco hubiera desarrollado la habilidad de utilizar la _Oclumancia_ incluso en sueños.

Reprimiendo mi lado intelectual, que quería continuar con nuestro debate, volví la vista a la página que había estado leyendo antes de que Harry nos hubiera interrumpido con la descripción de _Communimens_.

* * *

><p>Un tiempo después, una palabra se escapó de los labios de Draco, una que sonaba sospechosamente como "<em>Granger<em>".

Mi cabeza se alzó rápidamente, pero parecía que él seguía inconsciente. Harry y Ron me estaban mirando y Blaise, tras comprobar que Draco no había despertado, se giró en mi dirección.

Dejé caer la mirada otra vez a la página, deseando que alejaran sus miradas.

La mirada en la cara de Ron cuando Draco había murmurado mi nombre me hizo sentir absolutamente mal, pero que Draco me llamara en sueños… en ese momento había sentido una extraña punzada en mi pecho.

Y no podía dejar de preguntarme que había sido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien quiere arrancarle la cara a puñetazos a Hermione?<strong>

**Os digo que tengáis muy presente el nuevo hechizo que se ha visto hoy aquí, que lo volveremos a ver... ;) Por supuesto es una invención de elizaye, esta chica tiene unas ideas maravillosas (L)**

**Por cierto he leído por ahí que Emma Watson protagonizará la Bella y la Bestia y que todavía no tienen al actor que hará de Bestia, pero se están barajando algunos nombres y uno de los más sonados es Tom Felton. ¿No creéis que sería maravilloso que la protagonizaran los dos? OJALÁ! **

**Bueno amores, que tengáis un fantástico lunes!**

**Besazos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona: **Wolass! Siii, a mí tambien se me acaban ya las vacaciones... T-T aunque el principio del semestre es un poco más relajado que el final xD así que espero seguir estando por aquí si no es cada día casi... Sii han pillado a Draco, ya no tienen espía dentro y tienen a Voldemort cabreado por Draco... ya veremos que pasa ahí.. xD En este fic Draco ya no puede sufrir más... veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante, como ves ya ha llegado a casa... Sinceramente no creo que Narcissa hubiera accedido a ir a la Orden, por lo menos en esta historia, ha muerto a manos de su hermana defendiendo a en ultima instancia a su marido... no se yo... xD Seguiremos sabiendo más cosas de Bella ;) Lucius no está muerto, creo que Bellatrix le hace algo, porque si te fijas dice que lo ha mandado a buscar a Draco que es el que mejor conoce la mansión... creo que simplemente se distrae y el efecto deja de tener efecto en Draco, como paso cuando Draco se puso en medio y Narcissa dejó de asfixiarse... Bueno a Draco siempre le quedará Blaise ;) Muy interesante tu teoría sobre el traidor ajajaja no digo más ;) Besazos guapa, nos vemos mañana!

**Demencia:** JAJAJA me gusta tu nombre, lectora de las sombras ;) JAJAJAJ se nota que odias a Ron... en esta historia se hace odiar.. xD ya veremos si es el traidor y que cojones le ha hecho a Hermione ;) Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido dejar las sombras y dejarte ver :D me ha hecho ilusión ^^ y que estés enamorada de esta historia, es un placer habérosla dado a conocer, estoy orgullosa :D Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que te dejes ver más ;) Besos!

**Yoi:** Siii Draco lleva una rachita... mejor que no salga mucho de casa a este paso se le cae un piano encima... xD fue un capítulo muy emotivo, viendo lo que una madre hace por su hijo, incluso por un marido y una hermana que lo hace todo por el hijo de la hermana que acaba de perder... Ya veremos que pasa con Lupin y porque han pillado a Draco por su culpa... Espero que te guste el cap de hoy! Besos!

**claudiabch:** Wolass! caritas nuevas :D soy feliz ^^ Dentro de poco sabremos más de Bella y su relación con Frank ;) ajajaj Hermione empieza a cansar... xD ya queda un poco menos para acabar con esta ridícula fase...xD Besazos guapa! espero seguir viéndote por aquí ^^

**Bliu Liz**: Uaaa cuanto tiempo! pensaba que ya te habrías leído el fic original O.O ¿no lo has hecho? Si lo has hecho ya sabrás que queda poco para esta fase ;) ejjeje Encantada de volver a saludarte :D y yo también espero que pasaras un San Valentin mágico! Besazos guapa!

**Magneto:** Pero eres el magneto joven no? esta de rechupete el cabrón... mmm xDDDD JAJAJAJAJ siii ya sabemos que ostentas el poder de Voldy para ti sería lo más xD Yo en cambio tengo unas tardes muy entretenidas, entre las 5 y las 6 escapo de este mundo y me meto en "La Subrealidad" jajajajaj bueno es que me acabo de leer "La música del silencio" y no he podido evitarlo, Es uno mini historia sacada de una saga de tres libros, no se si conocerás "Crónica de un asesino de reyes" pero si no la conoces te la recomiendo mucho, claro si te gusta la fantasía, sino, no jajajaja, pero adoro al escritor es Patrick Rothfuss, un genio... :D JAJAJAJAJ si Dentro de poco conoceremos más a Bella y su relación con Frank ;) aaa la familiaa... (léase con acento de mafioso italiano) xD Obvio que la familia no necesariamente tiene que ser la biológica, un niño que es adoptado a su madre biológica la vería como una completa extraña, la familia son las personas que te rodean, que te enseñan los valores y normas de una sociedad, que te cuida, te protege y te alimenta y eso no tiene que hacerlo por herencia genética la familia biológica, así que estoy muy de acuerdo contigo ;) Claro fíjate si los amigos son importantes que a Draco ahora mismo solo le queda Blaise... y estoy seguro de que se consideran como hermanos... que bonito (L) Sii ya hablamos de la represión sexual que vivia Lucius todos creemos que pierde más plumas que una gallina estresada... xD JAJAJAJ si Hermione cansa, pero te recomiendo que este capítulo si que lo leeas a fondo que tiene información para un futuro ;) NO si el principe azul no existe... es una ilusión que nos meten a todas las niñas de pequeñas para que sigamos con los roles que nos establece la sociedad de chicas gilipollas y sin cerebro que lo único que buscan es el amor de un hombre que las cuide... bff basuraaaa... pero yo se que las mujeres dominaremos el mundo xDD muajajajaj Besazos Erik, a ver si el siguiente es Logan ;) ajajajjaja te adoro guapa!

**Miri:** Sii fue un capitulo intenso, Draco capturado, Narcisa muerta, Bella ayudando a escapar a su sobrino... Tienes razón que Bella encima haya matado a su hermana tiene que haberla dejado devastada... y yo creo que aparte de hacer creer que Draco se le había escapado, creo que le lanzó el Sectumsempra por rabia, sintiéndose traicionada.. xD sabemos que está loca... Dentro de poco sabremos más de Bella y su relación con Frank ;) Lucius es asqueroso se merece quedarse solo... Siii pobre Draco lleva una rachita... xD Ya vemos que Draco a llegado a su casa, veremos que más pasa ;) JAJAJAJA te dig que en los dos casos te equivocas jajaja, pero bueno ya va quedando menos ;) Y dentro de poco sabremos quien es el traidor ;) Me alegra que pudieras descansar este finde ;) Espero que el lunes no te sea ajetreado ;) Besazos guapa!


	68. Capítulo 68 D

**Holaa xiquis!**

**Ayer estuve pensando y si hubiera estado por la tarde en casa os hubiera subido este capítulo, pero bueno lo que haré será subir hoy tres... xD Se que queréis que acabe cuanto antes esta fase y aparte mañana ya empiezo el semestre, así que hoy tendréis tres, ya que no se si mañana podré actualizar. Y descubriremos al traidor... ^^**

**Espero que los disfrutéis :D**

**A leer**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 68 (Draco)<strong>

- Si coges mi mano, Draco, te pegaré. – abrí los ojos.

- ¿Blaise?

- Sí, soy yo. – dijo - ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?

Lentamente me incorporé y le eché un vistazo a la gente que había a mi alrededor. Blaise estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, Potter en una silla y Weasley y Granger en la otra cama. Mis ojos descansaron en Granger un momento más y vi que estaba cogida de la mano de Weasley. Cerré los ojos mientras la amargura me envolvía.

¿Por qué todavía me preocupaba por eso?

Mi madre estaba muerta. Mi tía había declarado abiertamente que ya no éramos familia y mi padre… mi padre me había repudiado en cuanto volvió a meterme en esa celda.

- Draco… amigo, ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Blaise.

- Mi tapadera se ha esfumado. – le dije e ignorando las miradas de sorpresa, continué – Por lo que sé, no ha sido por algo de lo que hacía. Estoy bastante seguro que ha sido por algo del final.

- Mierda. – dijo Potter - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo escapaste?

- ¿Importa? – le dije – Escapé. Eso es lo importante.

- Sí que importa. Algo más debe de…

- Cállate, Blaise. – le interrumpí – No te necesito metido en mis asuntos.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es el traidor de nuestro bando? - me preguntó Granger.

Me resistí ha hacer una mueca ante el sonido de su voz. Todavía me afectaba demasiado y lo odiaba. A pesar de que mantenía mi mirada alejada de ella, todavía tenía muy presente su presencia y su posición al lado de la comadreja.

- Me hago una idea. – le admití – Pero tengo que comprobarlo por mi mismo. No os quiero a todos metidos.

- ¿Quién es la idea? ¿Y por qué no podemos estar todos metidos? – preguntó Potter.

- Porque quiero estar seguro antes de acusar a nadie. No os voy hacer quedar con caras de incredulidad cuando no estoy seguro de su identidad.

- Sin embargo, es sospechoso. – dijo Granger – No puedes soltar que tienes pruebas y esperar que no te vayamos a preguntar al respecto.

- Creo que os habéis olvidado de quién es esta casa. – dije – Puedo pediros que hagáis lo que yo quiera que hagáis. Esta sigue siendo mi casa, y puedo echaros cuando quiera.

- ¿Cómo? – habló la comadreja – No es como si pudieras contra todos nosotros.

- Nadie va a pelearse. – dijo inmediatamente Potter.

- Bien, entonces, fuera. – les dije haciéndoles un gesto hacia la salida.

Blaise había estado sentado en silencio, con los ojos fijos en mi cara. Había hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para evitar su mirada escrutadora, pero decidí que finalmente era hora de encararlo. Él podía ayudarme. Me encontré con sus profundos ojos marrones e intenté hacerle entender que tenían que salir de la habitación.

- Confía en mí. – le dije, seguro que entendía que le estaba hablando a él – Se lo que hago.

- No confiaremos en ti solo porque tú lo digas. – dijo Weasley.

- Cállate, Weasley. – dijo Blaise, poniéndose en pie y alejándose – Vamos. – la comadreja dirigió la mirada hacia Blaise.

- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos que escucharte?

- Quieres saber quién es el traidor, ¿o no? – replicó Blaise – No se trata de ti o de mí. Se trata de la seguridad de la Orden. Cuanto antes nos demos cuenta, mejor. Si realmente Draco necesita un poco de tiempo a solas para verificar la identidad del traidor, debemos dárselo.

- Pero… Harry… - Potter se puso en pie, mirándome.

- Bien, vamos. Pero si intentas algo…

- ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Y por qué me molestaría? Si quisiera matarte, le habría dicho a Naree que viniera aquí a cortarte la garganta mientras duermes… - le dije.

- Eso no te ayuda. – me dijo Blaise. Potter se dirigió a la puerta.

- Vamos, chicos.

Granger se levantó y tiró suavemente de la mano de Weasley y tuve que volver a apartar los ojos. Escuché como salían de la habitación y me sentí aliviado cuando noté que ya habían salido de ella.

- Blaise. – dije. Se dio la vuelta antes de llegar a la puerta.

- ¿Sí?

- Tráeme el cuenco de piedra que está debajo del lavabo en el baño.

Blaise asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Un momento después regresó con el cuenco y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

- Confío en ti, Draco. No traiciones esa confianza. – me dijo en voz baja.

Su apenas velada amenaza me aguijoneó. Nunca le había traicionado. Nunca había hablado mal de él. Fue él, el que me había dado la espalda, en todo lo que habíamos acordado.

- No eres el más indicado para hablar. – le dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción de segundo para volver a estrecharse. Con un movimiento de su varita, cerró la puerta, dándonos un poco de privacidad.

- Yo tenía razón y lo sabes. De lo contrario, no estarías con nosotros ahora. – me susurró.

- Eso no quiere decir que no traicionaras mi confianza. – le contesté con frialdad. Le observé mientras apretaba la mandíbula y respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

- Tienes razón. – dijo con voz desprendida – Es imposible olvidar cicatrices como estas.

- Puedes irte. – le dije.

Pero no se movía y escudriñé su cara en busca de cualquier indicio de emoción. Pero por supuesto, siendo Blaise Zabini, nada saldría a la superficie. Sólo podía sentir que tenía un conflicto. Cuando por fin habló, su voz sonaba mucho más suave de lo normal.

- Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Escondí mi sorpresa. Estaba compartiendo su incertidumbre conmigo, sus miedos. Habíamos sido los mejores amigos que podíamos ser, pero aun éramos Slytherins. Aunque conocía sus pensamientos y preocupaciones y él los míos, rara vez nos ofrecíamos a compartirlos sin preguntar al otro. Sacudí la cabeza, decidido con la dolorosa verdad.

- No. – volvió a apretar la mandíbula, mirando al suelo.

- Yo quiero…

- Yo también.

Sus ojos revolotearon hasta encontrarse con los míos y sentí como si Blaise hubiera envejecido mucho. Por su mirada, parecía que él pensaba lo mismo de mí. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que se ahora, le habría perdonado. No habría decidido irme con él, en se momento, no podría haber dejado que mi familia muriera por eso, pero al menos no habríamos luchado. Aunque finalmente, parecía que mi madre tenía que morir de todos modos.

No iba a pensar en eso.

- Entonces, me voy. – dijo Blaise – Adiós.

- Adiós, amigo. – salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Metí las manos en mis ropas notando que no estaban rotas y estaban limpias, no podía ver donde me había golpeado el hechizo de mi tía. Por un momento, creí que habría sido Granger, pero a ella ya no le importaba. Habría sido Blaise. Estaba sentado a mi lado cuando había despertado. Sí, debía de haber sido él.

Saqué el pequeño frasco y me detuve. No podía permitir que ninguno de ellos entrara mientras estaba ocupado. Con un sobresalto, me di cuenta que me había ido dejando a Naree atrás. Acababa de ser etiquetado como traidor, así que Naree debía de estar encarcelado, también. ¡Joder!

- ¡Naree! – le llamé.

Apareció al instante con un fuerte crujido y cayó al suelo. Su funda de almohada, generalmente inmaculada y blanca, estaba toda teñida de sangre y estaba dispuesto a apostar que era suya.

Alarmado, me incorporé mejor y empecé a salir de la cama, pero Naree levantó una mano y se puso en pie. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, como para aclarar su mente.

- Lo siento mucho. – le dije recostándome contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Naree, está bien. – dijo mirándome con sus grandes ojos. – Naree se curara por sí mismo, poco a poco.

- Te haré una poción reabastecedora de sangre cuando haya terminado. – le dije, sosteniendo el frasquito.

- No… amo, no puede…

- No discutas esto. Estas herido. – Naree asintió, dócilmente.

- Naree está muy agradecido con la bondad del amo.

- Sólo necesito un favor, si estás preparado. – le dije.

- Cualquier cosa por el amo.

- Asegúrate que no entra nadie hasta que no haya terminado. Y no importa lo que te digan, no les cuentes lo que estoy haciendo. - le ordené – No quiero que sepan más de lo debido. – Naree asintió.

- Naree puede hacerlo, amo. Naree custodiará la puerta.

Fue cojeando hasta la puerta y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en ella y con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

- De nuevo, gracias, Naree.

Asintió con entusiasmo dedicándome una gran sonrisa. Empezó a atenderse sus propias heridas.

Saqué mi varita y posé la punta contra un lado del cuenco murmurando un hechizo que le permitía funcionar como Pensadero. Esto era algo que me había enseñado mi padrino, cuando había protestado en broma, a su afirmación de que siempre me hacía regalos especiales por mi cumpleaños. Se había tomado mi queja en serio y decidió enseñarme el valor del cuenco de piedra que me había regalado.

Ojalá se lo hubiera agradecido adecuadamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Extraje los recuerdos plateados del frasquito y dejé que cayeran en el improvisado Pensadero. Se arremolinaron por el cuenco lentamente, y lo miré fijamente por un momento, preguntándome que era lo que iba a ver. Entonces, incliné la cabeza hacia abajo y la sumergí en la extraña substancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo disfrutéis, cuando acabe de contestar los reviews colgaré los otros dos caps ;)<strong>

**Besazos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**claudiabch:** Wolass! jeje me alegra ver que la historia te alegra las mañanas ;) Espero que disfrutes de los tres capítulos de hoy, por fin sabremos quien es el traidor ;), intentaré actualizar mañana, pero no prometo nada. Besazos y que tengas un día fantástico! :D

**AAnonim77:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, siento lo de los errores ortográficos, la historia la tengo traducida desde hace un año o así y al editarla puede que se me pasen algunas cosas... jeje espero que no sea doloroso para la vista, si es así dímelo y lo editaré ;) Bueno hoy por fin descubriremos al traidor ;) Espero que disfrutes de los caps de hoy! Besos!

**Alona:** Sii joder se me ha echado el tiempo encima y MAÑANA empiezo T-T, hoy os dejaré tres caps porque no creo que mañana pueda actualizar... seguro que estaré todo e día fuera... T-T Sii jajaja incluso Lupin medio ido puede ver que las cosas están chungas entre nuestros chicos... Sólo te digo que después de los caps de hoy, queda muy poco para que se acabe la fase "Hermione atontada" ajora si un ultimo empujón de paciencia y todo habrá pasado ;) Sii esta Hermione es una insensible... prefiere seguir discutiendo una gilipollez, no va a ayudar a Draco cuando en otras circunstancias ni aunque lo odiara hubiera dejado de ir ayudarle.. es un monstruo jajaja xD Bueno con lo de Bella y Lucius supongo que Bella le ha modificado la memoria o algo como hizo Draco con ella en aquella mazmorra... Hoy sabremos quien es el traidor, tengo muchas ganas de saber vuestras reacciones a los dos caps que vienen ahora ;) Nos vemos ahora ;) Besazos!

**Darth Vader:** Wolass, sabes me gustas más de Anakin... con lo bueno que está y lo mucho que se corrompe... cuando mata a todos los niños que están aprendiendo a ser jedi, bua ese momento me mata... en fin.. xD JAJAJAJ Los hombres... Yo hablo más por experiencia... son idiotas... y son fácilmente manipulables... así que pensándolo mejor ya tenemos el mundo dominado jajajJajajajjJAJAJ xD Sii Hermione se ha vuelto una psicópata sin corazón... en otras circunstancias hubiera ido a ayudar a Draco aunque estuviera vestido de Voldy... xD Ya veremos que pasa con ese hechizo del que tanto discuten ;) ¿Quien es el traidor? aunque bueno hoy lo sabremos jajaja, espero que te gusten los caps de hoy, son especiales ;) Siii, los estereotipos y roles que nos enseñan desde pequeñas en todos los cuentos y películas, es pura basura... xD Pero bueno cuando creces un poco te das cuenta de eso ya esta, al menos no vivimos en la edad media donde lo único que se esperaba de una mujer era que se casara con un marido con buena dote... dios que asco de vida tenían que tener... YA vess que buenísimo esta Magneto de joven y Anakin... como desmejoran de mayores... xDDDD Por cierto no se me ocurre quien puede ser el siguiente en dejar review... ¿Dios? ¿Jesús? jajajajaja Un besazo guapa y espero que disfrutes de los caps, que creo que te gustaran ^^

**Miri:** WOOOOWWW un pedazo de 7 :D Eso se merece una fiesta por todo lo alto y por supuesto que te tomes un chupito a mi salud ;) Me alegro mucho por ti ^^ Así se hace cojones destrozando al Señor Oscuro xD! JAJAJJA si obviamente Hermione no es ella, solo faltaba jajajja xD pero esuqe se ha convertido en una psicópata sin corazón, como dices en otras circunstancias habría ido a ayudar a Draco aunque lo odiara... en fin después de los caps de hoy, quedará muy poco para que acabé esta fase ;) Sii claro que se ha cabreado Ron, él sabe que Hermione esta bajo una poción, así que... si sentía algo por Draco es que lo sigue sintiendo... pobre imbécil... xD JAJAJAJ no es que tú no aciertes, es que es una historia muy poco previsible... y eso es lo que me fascina de ella, hoy descubriremos al traidor, ya no habrá que darle más vueltas, JAJAJAJ yo si no hubiera leído la historia tampoco podría resistir en leer la original,.. xD Espero que te gusten los caps que viene ahora, son especiales ;) Besazos y si mañana no actualizo que tengas unos fantásticos días ;)

**Guest:** Wolas querido desconocido ^^ muchísimas gracias a ti por dejarte ver por aquí, es un placer daros a conocer esta fantástica historia. Después de los tres caps de hoy, quedará muy poco para finalizar la etapa ;) JAJAJJA si Hermione... dan ganas de estamparle una silla en la cara a ver si espabila.. xD espero que te gusten los caps de hoy, son especiales ;) Besazos!

**Vsnara:** JAJAJ después de los tres de hoy, quedará muy poco para que acabe esta fase, sólo un tirón más de paciencia ^^ AJJAJA es difícil, saber a quien odiar más, pero hay que recordar que Hermione no es ella, y dentro de poco volverá ;) Hoy descubriremos al traidor, ya me dirás tus impresiones ;) Espero que te gusten los caps de hoy y que si mañana no puedo actualizar, que tengas unos días fantásticos! Besazos!

**SALESIA:** jajajaja por eso siempre te digo que no puedo contestarte, sueles dar bastante en el clavo xD Pero si Bella a quedado destrozada, ha matado a su hermana y a perdido a su sobrino, supongo que debe ser un duro golpe... jajajja SII supongo que Voldemort ha reorganizado sus prioridades... xD pobre Draco, hoy sabremos quien es el traidor ;) tengo muchas ganas de saber tus impresiones, sobre todo lo que vas a leer a continuación ;) JAJAJAJJ en el segundo review puedo notar un leve y ligerisimo cabreo, ¿no? ajajaja Peores cosas que a Oliver ajajajja mae mia quieres sangre eehh, despues de los caps de hoy quedará muy poco para que esta fase termine, palabra! sólo un poquito más de paciencia ;) A ver segun la autora de la historia, leyó por ahí que las pociones de amor duran 2 días, pero que para que encajara en su historia, hizo que los efectos duraran tres días, así que ahora mismo Hermione tiene que estar por el segundo día o así, tranquila queda muy poco... que nerviosss jajaja xD Espero que te gusten los caps de hoy, son especiales ;) si mañana no puedo actualizar, que tengas unos días fantásticos ;) Besazos!


	69. Capítulo 69

**Ahora vienen dos capítulos especiales, son los recuerdos que Frank le proporcionó a Draco.**

**Espero que os gusten! A mí me encantan ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 69<strong>

- ¡Hola!

Me volteé hacia la voz y vi a una chica con pelo de ratón, de mi edad, con unos enormes y redondos ojos y una sonrisa brillante.

- Mi nombre es Alice. ¿Y el tuyo? – le devolví la sonrisa.

- Frank. Encantado de conocerte, Alice.

- ¿Sabes en que casa quieres estar?

- Bueno… mis padres estaban en Gryffindor, así que creo que yo también quiero serlo. – no podía ser más amplia la sonrisa de Alice.

- ¡Oh, yo también quiero estar en Gryffindor!

- Oh por Merlín, Alice, ¿vas a dejar de gritar? – me giré hacia la voz y vi a una chica con el pelo brillante y negro y de ojos muy oscuros.

- Hola Bellatrix. – dijo Alice, dando un paso hacia al lado para que pudiera ver a la recién llagada.

Por el tono de su voz, parecía que no le gustaba esta Bellatrix. Le sonreí de todos modos, mamá me había dicho que debía hacer muchos amigos y que no debía juzgar a nadie antes de conocerlo. En vez de devolverme la sonrisa, Bellatrix dijo:

- ¿Así que quieres ser un Gryffindor? ¿No es magnífico? Yo sé que estaré en Slytherin y estoy orgullosa de ello.

- No puedes saber eso. – le dije, con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que puedo. – dijo con total naturalidad – Soy de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black y…

- ¡Oh, eres Bellatrix Black! – exclamé antes de poder detenerme.

No podía creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, como si "Bellatrix" fuera un nombre muy común. ¿Cuántas Bellatrixs más podía haber? Ella sonrió.

- Veo que has oído hablar de mí. Bien.

- Bellatrix, déjalo en paz. – intervino Alice.

- No le estoy intimidando. – le contestó Bellatrix y volvió a centrar su atención en mí – Así que, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Frank.

- Apellido.

- Longbottom.

- Oh, he oído hablar de tu familia. Eres sangre pura. Eso es bueno, podemos ser amigos. – sonreí.

A pesar de lo que mamá me había contado sobre los Black, Bellatrix no parecía tan desagradable. Incluso quería ser mi amiga. Y era bastante agradable a la vista… como una princesa. Alice me agarró de la mano.

- Frank, debes mantenerte alejado de ella. Vamos.

Empezó a arrastrarme hacia el compartimento más cercano del tren, alejándome de Bellatrix. De un tirón me desprendí de su mano y Alice dejó de caminar y se giró para mírame, perpleja. Me di la vuelta para encarar a Bellatrix.

- Me gustaría ser tu amigo, Bellatrix.

- Llámame Bella. – sonreí.

- Bella.

- Bueno, entonces, nos vemos por ahí. – dijo, dándose la vuelta y caminando en la dirección opuesta. Alice volvió a apoderarse de mi mano y me arrastró a un compartimento vacío.

- ¿Por qué dices que quieres ser su amigo? – me preguntó – Su familia es de la peor clase. Realmente, realmente, horrible. ¿No has oído hablar de la forma en la que tratan a los muggles?

- A mí me ha parecido agradable. – le dije.

- Por supuesto, después de haberse asegurado de que eras sangre pura. – señaló Alice.

Fruncí el ceño, descontento con lo que Alice estaba diciendo de Bella.

* * *

><p>Corrí por el pasillo y me zambullí detrás de una armadura al tiempo que un hechizo pasaba de largo. Apunté con mi varita y grité:<p>

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

- ¡Sal, sal, pequeño Gryffindor! ¡Sal a jugar!

Me quejé, debía de haberme perdido o de lo contrario me estaría maldiciéndo hasta por los codos. Debería haber sabido que Lestrange saldría después de mí. Salté desde detrás de la armadura.

- ¡_Impedimenta_!

El Slytherin mayor, bloqueó mi hechizo con el mínimo esfuerzo y agitó la varita en mi dirección casi con pereza.

- _Tarantallegra_.

Mis piernas empezaron a moverse sin control e intenté obligarlas a detenerse. Lestrange se echó a reír y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Le apunté con la varita con la intención de lanzarle un _Furunculus, _pero el ladró un hechizo que no conocía y mis manos empezaron a hincharse desmesuradamente.

Hubo un fuerte ruido y Lestrange salió despedido hacia atrás, aterrizando de culo. Mis piernas finalmente, dejaron de moverse, pero ya no podía sostener la varita.

- Vamos a la enfermería.

Reconocí la voz como la de Bella y me di la vuelta al tiempo de verla ponerse a mi lado. Me agarró del codo y empezó a guiarme por el pasillo. Al pasar junto a Lestrange, su mano salió disparada y agarró el tobillo de Bella. Esperé que le dijera algo, pero Bella lo pateó lejos y se detuvo para pisarle la nariz.

Me estremecí, eso debía de haber dolido…

* * *

><p>- Oh Frank, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Alice.<p>

- Todavía están un poco hinchadas. – dije mirando hacia mis manos vendadas. – Ha sido un hechizo desagradable. - Alice frunció el ceño, y vino hasta mí para cogerme una de mis manos suavemente. Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que Lestrange me había atacado, pero mis manos todavía estaban doloridas y un poco hinchadas – Ya sabes, Bella me salvó. – Alice me miró fijamente.

- Es _su_ culpa que estés metido en esto, de todos modos. _Debía_ ayudarte.

- No fue su culpa. – puntualicé – _Yo_ la besé y no sabía que él estaba mirando. – Alice suspiró.

- ¿Por qué la besaste de todas formas?

- Alice ya hemos pasado por esto una y mil veces. Ya han pasado cinco años y ella aún no ha matado a nadie. No veo cuál es tu problema.

- Sólo me preocupo. No quiero que te conviertas en… uno de esos estirados esnobs que se creen la élite sólo porque sus padres tienen la sangre pura.

Entonces, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y sonreí ante el sonido de esa familiar voz.

- Hablando mal de mí, otra vez, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Alice se quedó mirando a la chica de pelo oscuro que se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotros.

- Necesitas controlar a tu novio.

- Nunca ha sido mi novio y te agradecería que dejaras de difundir rumores como ese. – le dijo Bella fríamente, parándose en seco.

- Yo no he difundido esos rumores. – dijo Alice a la defensiva.

- Bueno, - dijo Bella dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí – Me alegra que estés bien, Frank, pero viendo que apenas se me necesita aquí…

- No, quédate. – le dije, pero ella ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida – Bella, por favor.

Se detuvo y lentamente, se dio la vuelta mirándome a los ojos. Luego miró a Alice mordazmente.

- ¡Muy bien! – resopló Alice – Así que la eliges a ella, ¿es eso?

- No. Alice yo…

Alice salió hecha una furia hacia la salida antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Al pasar junto a Bella, las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas venenosas y no pude reprimir un suspiro. Cuando Alice salió de la enfermería Bella cerró la puerta.

La expresión de Bella se suavizó inmediatamente y vino a sentarse al borde de la cama.

- Lo siento mucho. – me dijo – Tenia que detenerte, debías haberme dicho lo que ibas hacer. – Sonreí.

- Supongo, que podría pedirte permiso la próxima vez. – cuidadosamente levantó una de mis manos hinchadas.

- Realmente necesitas practicar duelos más a menudo. Rodolphus puede ser de séptimo año, pero no debería ser tan fácil para él, arrinconarte.

- Oh, a veces, voy un poco distraído. Es por eso por lo que estás aquí, ¿no? – le dije, todavía sonriéndole. Ella no parecía divertida.

- No siempre voy a estar para cuidar de ti. – le dediqué un pequeño mohín e intentó contener una pequeña sonrisa – Sabes, no es nada romántico que la princesa tenga que rescatar al príncipe. – dijo y yo me empecé a reír.

- Es bueno, que pensara en la supervivencia y no en el romance, entonces. – ella también se empezó a reír y no creía haber visto nunca a nadie tan hermosa. Me gustaría que se riera más a menudo. No, me gustaría poder hacerla reír más a menudo. Cuando dejamos de reír, nos quedamos un rato, simplemente, sonriéndonos el uno al otro. - Bella… ¿Por qué no eres así frente a otras personas? – le pregunté – Les gustarías más, estoy seguro de ello. Alice siempre me está dando la chapa por querer estar contigo y a la mayoría de mis amigos… ni siquiera quiero decirles que soy amigo tuyo, por miedo al qué dirán. – simplemente suspiró y la diversión desapareció de su rostro - Vamos Bella, puedes decírmelo. Dime por qué.

- Simplemente no puedo. No puedo ser yo misma. No me criaron para ser, estoy destinada a ser. – murmuró – Mis padres me repudiarían su fuera demasiado amiga de un nacido de muggle y la mitad de tus amigos son hijos de muggles. Así que por asociación…

- ¡Entonces, olvídate de tus padres! Te tratan terriblemente mal. He visto los moretones… - sus oscuros ojos parpadearon con furia.

- ¡No! Te dije que nunca volvieras hablar de eso, Frank. Te lo advierto. – suspiré.

- Vale, vale.

- De todos modos, ni siquiera estoy segura de que la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo sea mi verdadero yo. – dijo en voz baja – Simplemente tú… - levantó la mirada hasta mis ojos - … me haces sentir tan diferente.

- ¿En el buen sentido? – pregunté con optimismo. Ella frunció el ceño, pensando.

- Simplemente… diferente. – me acerqué un poco más a ella y me miró con recelo.

- Tú me haces sentir diferente, también. – le dije – En el muy buen sentido.

Sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente y dejó caer su mirada a la cama en la que estábamos sentados. Alargué el brazo y le levanté la cabeza por la barbilla con una de mis manos, un poco más hinchadas de lo normal, para poder verle la cara.

- Bella… ¿te importaría si te beso?

Una radiante sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho. Entonces, se inclinó hacia adelante y presiono sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

><p>Alice deslizó un brazo alrededor mío uniendo sus brazos, abrazándome y acurrucándose a mi lado, mientras caminábamos torpemente sobre la nieve.<p>

- Hace mucho frío. – se quejó.

- Te dije que deberíamos haber salido antes. – le dije, mirando el cielo oscuro.

Acabábamos de dejar el salón de Madame Pudipié para volver al castillo, según las normas, se suponía que debíamos estar de vuelta en Hogwarts al caer la noche, pero ya que los dos éramos Prefectos, decidimos saltarnos un poco las normas.

- ¿Has oído eso? – dijo repentinamente Alice, deteniéndose yo también me detuve y escuché con atención.

- ¿Qué?

Entonces lo oí, un débil grito de angustia. Corrimos hacia la fuente del sonido. A medida que nos acercábamos los gritos se hacían más claros. Cogimos una curva en el camino, bastante lejos de la aldea y vimos a un chico joven, retorciéndose en el suelo, por un montón de tentáculos que brotaban de su cuerpo.

- ¡Para Bella! – le grité apuntándola con la varita, ella estaba de pie a pocos metros de distancia del chico. La desarmé y me volví hacia mi compañera – Alice, lleva al chico de vuelta al castillo, ¡ahora!

Alice miró a Bella como si quisiera asegurarse que era seguro quitarle a su víctima y cuando lo tubo se alejó rápidamente. Bella me puso los ojos en blanco.

- Acabas de arruinar la diversión. ¿No es así, Frank? Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? He inventado ese yo misma. – apreté la mandíbula.

- Bella, por favor, deja de hacer esto.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Soy una racista intolerable que no se merece el respeto de nadie y mucho menos su amistad.

- Yo nunca he dicho…

- ¡Lo dejaste lo suficientemente claro! – estalló – _Tú_ eres el que se fue de la cama antes de que despertara. _Tú_ eres el que dijo en términos inequívocos que lo que había pasado no significaba _nada_ para ti. ¡Fuiste _tú_ el que dijiste que esa perra y tú erais lo más adecuado el uno para el otro!

En el momento que terminó su perorata, ella estaba de pie junto a mí y me arrebató su varita de la mano.

- Estábamos peleando. – le dije – Tú tampoco dijiste nada bueno sobre mí, ¿verdad?

- Te fuiste antes de que despertara.

- ¡Tenia clase!

- Entonces, deberías haberme despertado o haberme dejado una nota.

- Yo sólo… ¡joder! Bella, ¿Por qué aún estamos haciendo esto? ¿Cuál es el punto? No es como si pelearnos fuera a arreglar nada.

Ya habíamos tenido esa discusión varias veces y sentía que cada vez llegábamos al mismo punto. ¡Puta mierda!

- ¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón. Claramente has seguido adelante.

- ¡Tú me lo dijiste! – le grité.

- ¿Desde cuándo sigues mis órdenes? – tomé una respiración profunda.

- Nosotros… nosotros todavía podemos ser…

- No, amigos no. Nunca más. – dijo.

- Sólo… sólo ocurrió una vez. – le dije – Fue un error. Nosotros… podemos volver a como estábamos antes, ¿no?

Esa maldita noche pasó hacía casi dos meses y en todo ese tiempo, casi no habíamos hablado, más que para pelearnos. Sinceramente, la echaba mucho de menos.

- No. Deberías haber sabido que no había marcha atrás tan pronto como te colaste en mi habitación. Todavía no se en que estabas pensando. - ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. Lo único que sabía era que no había tenido la intención de que la cosa llegara tan lejos… - Y ahora. – continuó - ¿_De verdad_ crees que volveré a ser tu amiga cuando estas saliendo con _ella_?

- No tiene que ser o tu o ella. – le dije – Os valoro a las dos y realmente, realmente, te echo de menos, Bella. – ella me miró fijamente.

- Oh no. No hagas eso. – dijo – No voy a ser amiga de Alice. No me importa lo que digas. Y ella no me quiere a mí como amiga, eso te lo aseguro.

- Alice, es amable…

- ¡Sí, sé que es un jodido ángel! No _necesito_ que me lo digas. Pero siempre ha sido celosa y lo sabes, Frank. – era verdad, no podía negarlo.

- Bien. – le dije – No puedo decir nada a eso, pero te echo de menos, Bella. Y con todas las cosas que has estado haciendo… me preocupo por ti.

- ¿Qué te preocupas por _mí_? Oh, nunca pensé que llegaría el día. – dijo con sarcasmo. Entonces, una sonrisa falsa se deslizo por su cara y dijo – Creo que sería mejor que empezaras a preocuparte por esos amigos sangre sucia tuyos, por ese niño y los otros antes que él… son sólo el comienzo.

- Por favor, no…

- Oh, que dulce. El chico ha dicho _por favor_…

- Tendré que ir a ver a Dumbledore, ya sabes. – le dije.

- Adelante. No es la primera vez que voy a verlo. Contamos con un director tan amable, ¿no?

- Bella…

- ¿Sí, Frank? – suspiré, frustrado.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué necesitas para parar?

- Nada. – dijo – Nada que estés dispuesto a darme, por lo menos. Así que ves si quieres, haz que me expulsen. Lo que te haga feliz, pero no voy a parar. - pasó aceleradamente junto a mí, camino hacia Hogwarts.

- ¿Y si rompiera con Alice?

- Eso es entre vosotros. No me importa nada. – me di la vuelta y la mire mientras se alejaba.

- Pero lo hace Bella. Obviamente lo hace.

Se dio la vuelta airadamente y la expresión de su cara hizo que mi pecho se estremeciera dolorosamente.

- No cometas el error de pensar que _soy_ un ser humano con _sentimientos_.

- No digas eso.

- Es la verdad, ¿no? – dijo, dando un paso hacia mí – He oído lo que tú y tus amigos decís de mí cuando crees que no os estoy escuchando. Nada de lo que haga va a cambiar eso.

- Si no hicieras… - sus ojos parpadearon maliciosamente.

- Frank, no quieres terminar esa frase.

- Sabes que es verdad. No eres una víctima inocente, aquí.

- Razón de más para entregarme, ¿verdad?

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a tomar distancia. La observé mientras cada vez estaba más lejos, antes de tomar la curva y desaparecer de mi vista.

Me gustaría que no fuera así. Si las cosas fueran diferentes.

Si todo fuera diferente.


	70. Capítulo 70

**La segunda parte de esta trágica historia, disfrutarlo.**

**Si mañana no puedo actualizar, que tengáis un día fantástico!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 70<strong>

- Mi padre quiere que lleve la Marca.

- ¿Qué Marca?

- La Marca Tenebrosa. – fruncí el ceño.

- He oído hablar de eso. El creciente Mago Oscuro que dicen que va a tomar el mundo, ¿no? ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?

- Voldemort.

- Si, eso era. – le dije – Oh vamos, Bella. No puedes tomarte esto tan en serio.

- Yo no. – dijo – Pero mis padres, sin duda sí y quieren que me una a él.

- Pero no lo harás, ¿no? – me miró.

- Supongo que no. Si piensas que no debo…

- Yo creo que no. Es ridículo aliarse con un loco como ese. ¿Desde cuándo "tomar el mundo" te ha parecido una buena idea? – empezó a reírse y yo me deleité con el hermoso sonido de su voz.

- Nunca. – admitió.

- Bien. Ahora ven aquí. – la tomé en un abrazo y sus brazos me rodearon. Entonces, suspiró.

- ¿No te sientes culpable por Alice?

- Por supuesto que sí. – le contesté.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues invitándome? – fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando eso?

- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? – le devolví.

- Esa no es una pregunta justa.

- ¿Cómo que no es una pregunta justa?

- ¡Porque ya sabes la respuesta a esa jodida pregunta! Lo que pasa es que quieres obligarme a decirlo. ¿Y sabes que?, no creo que nunca lo haga. Porque esto ya es una relación de mierda y no voy a ser esclava de ella.

- No digas eso, Bella.

- ¿Acaso ella sabe algo de lo que hay entre nosotros?

- Cree que aún estamos peleados, como el año pasado.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo del sexto año. Fue casi físicamente doloroso, escuchar de ella sólo insultos y discusiones.

- Eso explica porque está siendo _amable_ conmigo. – dijo Bella – Estoy tan harta de ella y su perfección. No sé cómo puedes soportar estar a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

- Es mi novia y la quiero. – se burló y me empujó lejos.

- Sí, igual que me _quieres_ a mí. Dime Frank, ¿La _quieres_ como me _quieres_ a mí?

Sólo podía mirarla. Seguro que sabía que… que ella era la única con la que había estado. A la única que quería de esa manera. ¡Alice y yo casi ni nos besábamos!

- Frank, eres un hijo de puta sin corazón, ¿lo sabias?

Se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse, claramente había interpretado mal mi silencio.

- Bella, no te vayas.

- Sabes, pensaba que me tomaría bien esto de ser simplemente amigos con derecho a roce, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar entre tus brazos y oírte decir que quieres a alguien más.

- Bella, sabes que a ti te quiero más. – sus ojos de repente, se llenaron de una inusual tristeza.

- No. No, Frank, no lo haces.

Y entonces se marchó de nuevo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Alice? ¿Alice, cariño?<p>

Entré en el oscuro dormitorio y escuché una inesperada pero muy familiar voz.

- Hola, Frank.

Me congelé. No había escuchado esa voz desde la graduación de Hogwarts, hacía tres años.

- Bella… hola. – dije.

Las luces se encendieron y mi mirada se posó en ella, parada a los pies de la cama que Alice y yo compartíamos. Bella todavía estaba absolutamente impresionante, a pesar de parecer aún más salvaje de lo que parecía antes.

- No pareces tan feliz de verme. – dijo.

- Yo… ¿Dónde está Alice?

- No te preocupes, Frank. Tu _prometida_… - oh, parecía que había oído hablar de nuestro compromiso - … encontrará el camino de vuelta en cuanto se le haya pasado el _Confundus_.

- Maldita sea, Bella, ¿Dónde está?

- Relájate. Si quisiera matarla ya estaría muerta. Habría inundado esta habitación con su sangre y me habría largado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? – le pregunté con cautela.

- Estoy aquí para darte mis buenos deseos. Y tengo un regalo de boda para ti.

- ¿Boda?... es demasiado pronto. Bella, no…

- Lo siento, pero no tienes más remedio que aceptarlo.

Con un movimiento de varita, la lancé de espaldas contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Ya no soy el mismo inútil Frank Longbottom del colegio, Bella. Ya no puedes manejarme como antes.

- ¿Era yo siempre la que te manejaba? – su voz fue más suave de lo que esperaba, me cogió con la guardia baja y la miré fijamente - ¿Y bien? – me preguntó

- No. – admití, bajando la varita.

- Nunca te amenacé. Simplemente quiero darte algo. – dijo.

- Bien. ¿Qué es? - Bella me apuntó con su varita – Podía haberte hecho daño y no lo he hecho. – le recordé con cautela. Ella sonrió.

- Lo sé. Siempre has sido un chico tan dulce, Frank.

Entonces, hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y empecé a sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho. El dolor se intensificó y grité. Intenté desarmarla, pero me bloqueó el hechizo y se levantó. El dolor cesó, pero mi pecho todavía ardía un poco.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Oh, simplemente un poco de arte en tu cuerpo. – dijo con ligereza – Ya ves, me lo hice a mí misma y encontré que el resultado era una gran satisfacción.

Se levantó la manga para enseñarme la Marca Tenebrosa que me había dicho que no iba a llevar.

- ¿Eres mortífaga? Eso es ridículo. Ellos…

- Oh, ahora puedes despreciarme todo lo que quieras, pero recuerda mis palabras. Esta Marca Tenebrosa será temida por cada hombre, mujer y niño. Primero en Gran Bretaña, y después en el mundo entero. – sacudí la cabeza tristemente.

- Bella… ¿Qué te has hecho?

- Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya. No querrás que tu querida Alice se tropiece con tu antigua amante en la noche de vuestra fiesta de compromiso. – dijo. Mi pecho volvió a arder y coloqué una mano en esa zona.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – siseé.

Me desabroché la parte superior de la camisa y miré hacia allí y vi que una palabra "_Bella_" había sido marcada en mi piel, justo encima de mi corazón.

- Bonito, ¿no? – dijo, caminando hacia mí - Cada vez que sientas que te quema, eso significa que estoy pensando en ti… y un sentimiento particularmente asesino.

Escuché la puerta principal abriéndose. Bella sonrió.

- ¡Ops! Hora de irme. Ha sido muy _agradable_ verte, amor. – se acercó a mí para acariciarme las mejillas con las dos manos.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera superar el shock de haber sido marcado por ella, se alejó de mí y desapareció.

- ¿Frank? – dijo Alice entrando en la habitación.

Me di la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra y vi como la sonrisa en la cara de Alice se iba desvaneciendo. Poco a poco se acercó a mí pasando los dedos por encima de las nuevas letras de mi pecho, de un rojo brillante debido a la última quemadura.

- Esa… zorra. – dijo dando un paso acercándose más y abrazándome.

Quería, más que nada, estar de acuerdo con ella, echarle toda la culpa a Bella y conformarme con insultarla. Pero esos tres años me habían dado tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros y sé que no sería justo para ella. No debería haberme avergonzado de ella. Debería haberle pedido que fuera mi novia, el séptimo año fue el mejor y el peor año de mi vida.

La tenía.

Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido y lo tiré todo por la borda, por miedo a lo que mis amigos dirían. Bella podía haber hecho muchas cosas mal, pero yo tampoco estaba libre de culpa.

Había sentido tanto por ella que pensaba que mis sentimientos nunca, nunca cambiarían. Si pudiera volver atrás, desde el principio le hubiera dicho que solo seriamos amigos. Me detuve ante el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso en quinto año.

O tal vez, debería haber elegido no ser su amigo en absoluto, tal vez, todo habría sido mejor en mi vida sin ella. Seguramente debería haber dejado que Alice me alejara ese día en el Expreso de Hogwarts…

* * *

><p>- No te creo. Podría ser cualquiera.<p>

¿De quién era esa voz? Me sonaba extrañamente familiar.

- Por supuesto que no me crees. Serías tonto si lo hicieras.

Ese era Mulciber. La bolsa en la cabeza me impedía ver nada, pero reconocí su voz, que sonaba un poco más ronca de lo que la recordaba, pero era inconfundible para mí.

La bolsa me fue arrancada en la cabeza y mis ojos recayeron sobre un joven de pie a pocos metros de mí. Una mirada escrutadora a su rostro y empecé a sentir que me resultaba familiar. Se parecía a… a Alice. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Neville? – indagué.

- Pa-pá. Estás…

- Todo lo que queremos de ti es colaboración. – le interrumpió Mulciber.

- ¡Neville, no! – le dije inmediatamente – Tu madre y yo nunca te perdonaríamos si…

Mulciber me apuntó con la varita y mi voz se cortó. ¡Maldita, sea!

Miré a mi hijo suplicante. No sabía en absoluto nada sobre él, era tan pequeño cuando no llevaron lejos de él a Alice y a mí, y ahora estaba tan crecido. Le pedí a dios que fuera como nosotros, que defendiera lo que era correcto sin importar las consecuencias.

- Así que ya ves, chico, el Señor Oscuro puede hacer que tus padres vuelvan. – le dijo Mulciber.

- No te creo. Podría ser cualquier persona haciéndose pasar por mi padre.

_Buen chico. Ahora vete. Por favor, vete._

- Bueno entonces, tú y tu padre deberías compartir algunos recuerdos. Pregúntale algo, cualquier cosa.

Estaba desgarrado. Quería más que nada volver a reunirme con mi hijo, pero no quería que hiciera algo estúpido por mí. No tenía ningún recuerdo de mi periodo de locura. No podía haber sido tan malo, ¿no? Neville debía dejar que Voldemort me llevara de vuelta.

_Vamos, Neville, eres más fuerte que esto._

Neville vacilante, se acercó a mí.

- Las últimas… - comenzó, pero su voz se quebró y tragó saliva. Entonces, armándose de valor, levantó la mirada, con el fuego de la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos – Las últimas palabras que me dijiste, ¿Cuáles fueron?

Mulciber movió la varita en mi dirección, probablemente levantando el hechizo que me silenciaba. Me aclaré la garganta. Sí, mi voz había vuelto, pero ¿debía responderle?

- Papá… por favor. Si de verdad eres tú, por favor, contéstame. – murmuró mi hijo.

Mi corazón se suavizó inmediatamente. Esos años debían haber sido un tormento para él. Recordaba esas últimas palabras con claridad. Sentía como si las hubiera dicho ayer. Me encontré con sus ojos, inquebrantables y empecé a recitar en voz baja:

- Se bueno y escucha a la abuela, ¿de acuerdo, Neville? Mamá y papá volverán. – mi voz se quebró, ante la última palabra y mi garganta se contrajo. Sus ojos estaban inundados.

- Seré bueno, papá. – susurró la respuesta de hacia tanto tiempo. Le sacudí la cabeza.

- No hagas esto, Neville. – le dije – Has prometido ser bueno, ¿no?

- Pero tú prometiste volver. – dijo, soltando unas lágrimas. Intenté hablar, pero mi voz se había desvanecido de nuevo y fulminé con la mirada a Mulciber.

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó el mortífago.

- Si hago esto, ¿me devolveréis también a mi madre?

- ¡Ah no! Este favor es solo para tu padre, después de todo el Señor Oscuro lo ha traído sin pedirte nada a cambio. Si no haces lo que te decimos, podemos torturarlo otra vez hasta la locura.

Me estremecí involuntariamente ante la posibilidad. No podía recordar el tiempo que había estado sin cordura, pero podía recordar, vívidamente, las dos primeras horas de tortura. No rogué, pero le pedí en silencio a Dios que me matara.

Aun así, sacudí la cabeza en dirección a Neville. Lo soportaría una segunda vez si eso significaba mantener a Neville alejado de los mortífagos.

Entonces, dijo dos palabras que me helaron hasta los huesos.

- Lo haré.

_¡No!_

* * *

><p><em>Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, Neville, pero estos posiblemente hayan sido los peores. Al final, Bella, decidió llevarnos lejos de ti a tu madre y a mí. Ojalá pudiera haber tomado diferentes decisiones. Tal vez, el resultado habría sido diferente. Mejor. <em>

_Aunque tu situación es diferente, no quiero verte lleno de arrepentimiento. Me siento orgulloso de ver que eres tan fuerte y alto, pero tu madre y yo preferiríamos seguir siempre en la locura, que verte sirviendo al Señor Oscuro. _

_Por favor, no hagas algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte._

_Si te vuelves contra la Orden, será como si nos dieras la espalda a nosotros y a todo lo que representamos. Y no te perdonaremos eso. Estoy seguro de que puedo hablar en nombre de tu madre._

_Te queremos mucho, Neville. _

_Joven señor Malfoy… si estás viendo esto, por favor, entrégaselo a alguien que pueda dárselo a mi hijo. Supongo que, basándome en el hecho de que cogiste este mensaje, tienes algún modo de hacerlo._

_Tienes mi gratitud._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Imaginaos la ultima parte del recuerdo, como un fondo negro y la voz de Frank Longbottom de fondo.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	71. Capítulo 71 H

**Hola hola xiquis!**

**Valee... se que no debería estar por aquí, pero me he llevado el portátil y el pen y me he dicho, tengo que finalizar esta etapa de mierda YA, me estoy desesperando más que vosotras y encima ahora que he empezado las clases, no veo el momento que esta etapa acabe, así que hoy vuelvo con actualización doble y mañana (que intentaré colgar capítulo como sea) empezaran a aclararse las cosas y volveremos a un cap por día, o eso intentaré ^^**

**No me va a dar tiempo de contestaros a los reviews (espero que no os importe, viene actualización doble), supongo que ya mañana sí, que ya lo hago desde casa (por qué estudio a distancia, pero algunos días tenemos que ir...) Bueno que me enrollo, disfrutad de casi lo último que queda de esta Hermione tan amada por todas ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todos, por siempre estar presente, nunca me imaginé pasar de los 1000 reviews, esto es increíble y os adoro a todos, los lectores en las sombras y por supuesto mis queridísimos VIPS, os amooo (L)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 71 (Hermione)<strong>

No podía concentrarme en el libro.

Llevábamos diez minutos sentados ahí, pero ninguno había dicho ni una palabra. Ron miraba fijamente a Blaise y esté hacia como que no se daba cuenta. Mientras tanto, Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Entonces, comenzó a hablar. Tal vez, no estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Confío en Blaise, pero todavía no creo que haya sido buena idea dejarle solo. – dijo - ¿Y si desaparece y trae a más mortífagos aquí?

- Entonces, de aquí nos iremos a la mierda. – dijo simplemente Blaise.

- Si pone un hechizo anti-aparición en esta casa, estaremos atrapados. – dijo Ron.

- Habéis visto como ha llegado, ¿no? – dijo Blaise – Es obvio que no está exactamente bien allí. Y él mismo dijo…

- Pero Voldemort es despiadado. Dudo mucho que se molestara en herir a Malfoy, para que nos lo creyéramos. – dijo Harry.

- No creo que Malfoy nos hiciera daño. – dije – Si esa fuera su intención, nunca nos hubiera ayudado, en primer momento y no se habría tomado las molestias que se tomó para salvarnos a Blaise y a mí. Y se podría haber llevado a Lupin en cuanto se presentó en la calle de la Hilandera, en vez de entregárnoslo. – Blaise asintió.

- Exacto.

Ron finalmente cambió su mirada de Blaise hacia mí, con una expresión que decía claramente que pensaba que le había traicionado.

Me mordí la disculpa que quería salir por mi boca. Solo estaba siendo _razonable_. No había razón para que me sintiera culpable por decir lo que pensaba.

Entonces, me di cuenta que Blaise estaba observando de cerca a Ron. Pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo, Ron habló:

- ¿Qué estas mirando, Zabini? – le espetó. Blaise se encogió de hombros, con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro.

- No mucho. – Ron le fulminó con la mirada, pero no añadió nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría necesitar ahí? – preguntó Harry. Me pregunté si habría presenciado o escuchado, el breve intercambio entre Blaise y Ron, parecía muy distraído por el hecho de que Draco estuviera solo en su habitación – Tengo muchas ganas de saber quién es el traidor. – añadió.

- Todos las tenemos, Harry. – dijo Blaise.

- No entiendo porque necesitaba la habitación vacía, si no iba hacer nada malo. – intervino Ron.

- Probablemente, Draco, tiene alguna evidencia que probar y no nos quiere por ahí distrayéndole.

- Pero podríamos ayudar. – dije.

- ¿Desde cuándo, Malfoy, ha apreciado la ayuda de alguien antes, Hermione? – señaló Harry.

- Buen punto. – le concedí.

Le eché un vistazo a Ron y vi que parecía un poco hosco. Quería hacerle sentir mejor, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Extendí el brazo y tomé su mano.

- Tal vez, deberíamos ver cómo está. - propuso Harry.

- Yo lo haré. – se ofreció voluntario Blaise – Probablemente no le importe tanto si sólo soy yo.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y le dio un leve empujón, pero esta no se movió y frunció el ceño.

- Creo que está sellada desde dentro. – observó.

Entonces, escuchamos la voz de Naree desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- El amo no quiere que entréis hasta que esté listo.

- ¿Naree? – indagó Blaise.

- Sí, Naree está aquí. – contestó.

- ¿Qué está haciendo Draco ahí?

- Naree no puede hablar. Órdenes del amo.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo va a tardar? – le preguntó Blaise.

- Naree no lo sabe.

- ¿Podrías, por favor, decírnoslo, Naree? – le pregunté amablemente.

- No señorita Granger. Naree no puede decir nada, no importa lo que digáis. – Ron frunció el ceño.

- Si eso no os suena sospechoso… - Blaise giró sobre sus talones y me sorprendí por la furia escrita en su rostro.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan _jodidamente_ paranoico durante sólo _cinco_ minutos? Estoy cansado y enfermo de aguantarte a ti y a tus sospechas. Draco no ha hecho _nada_ para jodernos desde que se pasó a nuestro bando. Hogwarts es nuestro gracias a él. Pudimos en Nottingham gracias a su información. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar aparcados tus prejuicios?

Todo se quedó tranquilo durante un minuto entero.

Blaise rara vez perdía la calma, esa era la primera vez que le había visto tan feroz. No pude evitar preguntarme si este enfado venia propulsado por mi recién reanudada relación con Ron. Después de todo, Blaise había estado un poco apagado desde que nos había visto besarnos.

Ron también parecía furioso. Apretaba mi mano con más fuerza de la debida y sus labios temblaban como si estuviera ansioso por lanzarle una respuesta, pero se contenía.

- Blaise… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry finalmente.

- Sí, estoy bien. – chasqueó Blaise, aun manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Ron.

Entonces, la puerta del dormitorio de Draco, se abrió.

- Ahora, entrad. – dijo Naree, dando marcha atrás. Blaise entró en la habitación sin decir nada.

- Vamos. – dijo Harry, dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro a Ron.

Todos entramos en la habitación de Draco. Estaba sentado en la cama, recostado contra la cabecera.

- ¿Entonces, sabes quién es? – le preguntó Harry. Draco asintió.

- Y lo entiendo. Si no me hubiera descubierto, probablemente me sentiría culpable de exponerlo. – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué…

- No estoy de humor para responder preguntas. – me interrumpió Draco – Os diré lo que necesitáis saber y vosotros decidiréis que hacer al respecto. Y os agradecería si todos vosotros os largarías de mi casa, por lo menos durante un día. Quiero estar solo.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaise levantó la mano silenciándolo.

- Nos iremos. – dijo Blaise con una voz más suave de la que cabía esperar – Cuéntanos lo que has descubierto.

- Neville Longbottom.

Jadeé y Ron a mi lado, simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

- Imposible. – dijo Harry inmediatamente. Blaise simplemente asintió.

- Explícate.

- Voldemort ha estado haciendo incursiones en toda clase de magia, intentando inventar cosas nuevas para hacerse más poderoso. Su último experimento, que ha sido un éxito, por lo que he podido ver, es la restauración de la cordura de aquellos quienes la han perdido.

Blaise suspiró y pude ver que entendía lo que decía Draco. Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con… ¡_Oh_! Los padres de Neville…

- Déjame adivinar. Lo ha probado con los Longbottom. – dijo Harry, sonando desilusionado.

- He hablado con un completamente lucido Frank Longbottom, esta mañana.

- ¿Cómo sabes… - empezó a preguntar Ron.

- No voy a responder preguntas. – le interrumpió Draco – Neville Longbottom os ha traicionado porque quería reunirse con sus padres, sus padres sanos. Creo que me delató a cambio de la liberación de Lupin. Los dos hechos han ocurrido demasiado juntos, como para ser una coincidencia. Os sugiero que toméis ventaja sobre esto, encerradlo o matadlo.

- No vamos a matarlo. – dijo Harry – Eso es lo que nos diferencia de…

- ¿De quién? – le interrumpió Draco, entonces se echó a reír - ¿De mí? – Harry sacudió la cabeza.

- Iba a decir Voldemort.

- No te creo. – dijo Ron - ¿Cómo puede saber que Neville…

- Creía que habíamos dejado claro que Draco es, o era, un mortífago de alto rango. ¿Por qué no podemos, simplemente, confiar en él, por una vez? – dijo Blaise irritado – Sabía lo del Horrocrux. Estoy seguro de que es capaz de decirnos quien es el traidor.

Tras una breve pausa Draco dijo:

- Eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber. Ahora os podéis ir. Si no tenéis planeado quedaros en Hogwarts, os desaconsejo que vayáis a la calle de la Hilandera, ese será el primer lugar en el que me buscaran. Me han tachado de traidor y Voldemort no lleva muy amablemente eso de ser traicionado.

Recordé haber oído que no había quedado nada de Oliver Wood cuando Voldemort había acabado con él. El pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera.

Blaise se adelantó y le apoyó una mano comprensivamente en el hombro. No dijo ni una palabra más antes de desaparecerse. Pero en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado, tuve la sensación de que intercambiaron algo entre ellos. Me gustaría poder tener ese tipo de relación con alguien.

- Gracias Malfoy. – dijo Harry.

- No me las des. Mata a ese hijo de puta, ¿vale?

No escuché la respuesta de Harry, porque Ron me agarró del brazo y empecé a notar la incómoda sensación de la aparición.

Aparecimos en las afueras de los terrenos y nos apresuramos a entrar en la frontera, Blaise ya nos estaba esperando allí. Harry apareció un momento después y empezamos a movernos hacia el castillo.

Dos figuras aparecieron por los jardines, en dirección a nosotros con las varitas levantadas, era difícil reconocerlos debido a que ya estaba oscureciendo. A medida que se acercaron, los reconocí como Colin y Hannah. Cuando todos respondimos a las preguntas satisfactoriamente, empezamos a caminar todos juntos.

- ¿Por qué habéis vuelto? ¿Todos? – preguntó Colin.

- Necesitamos ver a McGonagall y a Kingsley, si está aquí. – le contestó Harry.

- Estoy bastante seguro que aún no ha vuelto, pero McGonagall sí que está. – nos informó Hannah.

- Nos es suficiente. – dijo Blaise.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Colin y Hannah se dieron la vuelta, presumiblemente para seguir echándole un ojo a las fronteras. Ginny apareció al entrar en el vestíbulo y cuando vio a Harry empezó a correr hacia él y le lanzó los brazos alrededor.

- Me alegra verte, Ginny, pero estamos muy ocupados en este momento. – le dijo Harry. Y ella nos empezó a seguir.

- ¿Estáis aquí para ver a Lupin? – preguntó – La señora Pomfrey, todavía no deja entrar a nadie, excepto a Tonks.

- No, no estamos aquí por eso. – le contestó Harry.

Nos dirigimos dirección al despacho de McGonagall, mientras Ginny nos continuaba siguiendo. Pasamos junto a un buen número de antiguos alumnos por los pasillos y me pregunté cuando habrían llegado.

- ¿Cuántas personas hay ahora aquí, Ginny? – le pregunté.

- No estoy segura, pero están llegando clandestinamente. – contestó Ginny – Ha corrido la voz de que hemos vuelto a tomar Hogwarts, así que la gente que estaba oculta está viendo aquí. – Blaise asintió.

- Aumentando números. Eso es bueno.

- ¿Cómo está George? – preguntó Ron.

- Él… él está bien. – dijo Ginny – Somos Weasleys. Podemos manejarlo.

Recordé que Alicia había sido mordida y deseé poder hacer algo por ayudar…


	72. Capítulo 72 H

**Segundo cap y ya puedo empezar a relajarme... (bueno más bien a prestar atencion...) El primer día de clase es tan aburrido... vamos que venimos para NADA... que te expliquen cosas que en teoria ya tenemos escritas en un jodido calendario, me saca de quicio... en fin... creo que se piensan que estoy trabajando o algo JAJAJAJJA xD **

**Disfrutad del capítulo!**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 72 (Hermione)<strong>

Cuando entramos en el despacho de McGonagall, se nos quedó mirando, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es lo bastante urgente para que os haya traído a todos aquí? – nos preguntó.

- Sabemos quién nos ha traicionado. – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella y Harry suspiró.

- Ha sido Neville.

Ginny estaba sorprendida, pero la cara de McGonagall expresaba una sorpresa, que jamás le había visto antes.

- Debemos dejar que se explique. – dije. No creo que fuera justo para él que nosotros contáramos sus motivos – Harry, ¿puedes encontrarlo con el Mapa del Merodeador?

Harry sacó el mapa y localizamos a Neville en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Voy a por él. – se ofreció Ginny.

- No le digas de que se tarta. – le advirtió McGonagall.

- No le diré nada. – dijo Ginny, antes de salir del despacho.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? – nos preguntó McGonagall.

- Draco nos lo ha dicho. – dijo Blaise.

- ¿Tenía alguna prueba?

- No nos dejó verlas. – añadió Ron. McGonagall entrecerró los ojos.

- Pero, ¿Confiáis en él lo suficiente como para pensar que está diciendo la verdad?

- No nos ha fallado. – le contestó Blaise.

- Supongo que de todos modos, es prudente hablar con el señor Longbottom para eliminar la sospecha. ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy, ahora?

- Descansando en su casa, está herido. – dijo Harry – Dijo que Neville, o el traidor, si no es Neville, le delató. – McGonagall frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y está bien, entonces? – Blaise asintió.

- Si, está bien. – después de un breve silencio, Harry preguntó:

- ¿Cómo está Lupin?

- Poppy todavía no deja que hablemos con él, pero Tonks a estado allí. – dijo McGonagall – Se siente mucho mejor, pero todavía le dan lapsus en plena lucidez. – Harry bajó la cabeza.

- Me gustaría verlo.

- Tal vez, después de habar con el señor Longbottom, puedas ir con Poppy. – le dijo y Harry asintió.

- Draco ha dicho que Lupin pudo haber sido puesto en libertad a petición de Longbottom, a cambio de su identidad. – McGonagall, frunció los labios.

- Esa es una decisión difícil de tomar. Sin embargo, dudo que sólo pidiera la liberación de Remus. Estoy bastante segura que si el traidor es el señor Longbottom, seguramente también exigió la liberación del señor Jordan y la señorita Spinnet.

- Sin embargo, dudo mucho que los mortífagos le diera mucho margen de negociación. – dije.

- Es cierto. – asintió Harry de acuerdo.

De pronto, entraron Neville y Ginny. Neville miró alrededor, sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? – preguntó - ¿Habéis venido a ver a Lupin?

- Creo que sabes porque estamos aquí Longbottom. – dijo Blaise.

Neville nos miró a la cara y empezó a entender. Por un momento, pareció que iba a defenderse, pero luego la lucha desapareció de sus facciones y la penumbra se apoderó de ellas. Me di cuenta de que esa era la misma expresión que había tenido cuando se me acercó para preguntarme por su abuela.

- Así que es verdad. – dijo McGonagall, decepcionada.

- Sí. – dijo Neville fuertemente – Supuse que Malfoy diría algo, pero ¿Cómo supisteis que era yo?

No podía creer que fuera verdad. Confié en Draco cuando lo había dicho, pero escuchar a Neville admitir que era el traidor, era diferente.

- Él sabía que eras tú. – dijo Harry – También sabia porque lo has hecho.

- Me gustaría oírlo de usted, señor Longbottom. – dijo McGonagall. Neville suspiró.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo?

- Por el principio.

Después de una breve pausa, donde Neville parecía estar ordenando sus pensamientos, empezó:

- Pasó cuando estaba fuera, buscando a Seamus. – todos nos sentimos incomodos, ante la mención de Seamus. Había sido doloroso confirmarles a todos, que realmente había muerto. Recordé que Neville todavía estaba buscándole, cuando llegué con la noticia – Me encontré con un mortífago en Hellifield. Nos batimos en duelo y tal vez después de un minuto, me pude dar cuenta de que no estaba siendo tan duro como podría serlo, por lo que probablemente me encontró a propósito. Quería saber porque así que seguí luchando y después de un rato me dijo que quería hablar.

- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó Ron.

- Mulciber. – dijo Neville – No le creí al principio. Entonces él… me dijo que tenía a mi padre. – McGonagall nos miró a nosotros, esperando encontrar signos de mentira en Neville, pero esto sonaba consistente con lo que había dicho Draco. Neville continuó – Me dijo que Voldemort podía restaurar la cordura, que mis padres podían recuperar sus vidas.

- Imposible… - dijo McGonagall.

- Mi padre… hablé con él esa noche. – dijo Neville. Todos nos miramos fijamente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que era verdaderamente… - empezó a preguntar Blaise.

- Sabía algo que nadie más sabía, ni mi madre ni tampoco mi abuela. – le contestó Neville.

- Me preocupa, la manera en que Voldemort parece ser cada vez más poderoso. No puedo imaginarme con qué tipo de magia Oscura trabajara para conseguir algo tan poco natural. – dijo McGonagall. Un sombrío silencio prosiguió a sus palabras.

¿Realmente Voldemort se había quedado sin medios para causar dolor y había decidido comenzar a expandirse en poderes curativos? Me parecía difícil de creer. Entonces, McGonagall dijo:

- ¿Qué te pidió Mulciber?

- Quería que le ofreciera Grimmauld Place. - le eché un vistazo a Blaise y vi que alternaba su mirada entre Ron y Neville - Le dije que no lo haría. – continuó Neville – Luego me dijo que podía elegir si liberar a Dung o revelar el cuartel de la Orden yo mismo. No quería hacerlo, pero me amenazó con volver a torturar a mi padre hasta la locura. Así que yo… yo…

- ¿Le dejaste escapar? – le preguntó Harry, fijando su dura mirada en Neville.

- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Neville – Confundí a Ron y ayudé a Dung a escapar. – Ron parecía furioso.

- Neville, ¿Tienes idea de lo que me dijo mi madre, cuando pensaba que había sido mi culpa que escapara? – dijo Ron. McGonagall, estaba enfadada, con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados, pero cuando habló sonaba tranquila.

- Mantenga la calma, señor Weasley.

- Así que por eso estabas cabreado después de la reunión. – dijo Blaise – En realidad no era por las doce personas que habían muerto. Era por tu traición.

Neville no dijo nada para contradecir eso. Recordé la manera en que había parecido tan deprimido, también recordé haber pensado que la guerra finalmente le estaba pasando factura. Nunca habría sospechado que estaría sintiéndose culpable, porque realmente era su culpa que esas doce personas hubieran muerto…

- ¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver? – indagó McGonagall.

- Hace dos noches, cuando tenía patrulla a las tres de la noche. Estaba justo fuera de los límites. Quería que le ayudara a volver a recuperar Hogwarts, pero le dije que no podía hacerlo. Sólo estaba yo y una sola persona no controla todas nuestras defensas. Además, no podía abrir la barrera.

- Jodidas gracias a Merlín, que no pudiste. – dijo Ron – De lo contrario, este sitio estaría plagado de mortífagos, ¿no?

- Basta, Ron. – le dijo Harry – A ti no te lo pusimos particularmente difícil cuando sospechábamos de ti, ¿no?

- Pero esto es diferente. Neville ya ha admitido…

- No sé qué tipo de educación has tenido, pero como sangre pura, deberías entender lo que ha hecho Longbottom. – dijo Blaise – Hizo lo que un hijo debía hacer. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si te dan a elegir entre traicionar a la Orden o condenar a tus padres torturándolos hasta la locura?

- Esto. Es. Diferente.

- ¿Podemos avanzar? – dijo Harry – Delataste a Malfoy. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

- Mulciber me dijo que Voldemort podría traer de vuelta también a mi madre. – dijo Neville – Pero le dije que el traidor valía mucho más que eso. Quería que me devolviera también a Lupin, Lee y Alicia.

- ¿Por qué decidiste negociar? – le pregunté.

- Supongo que me sentí seguro, ya que no podía cruzar la barrera. – me contestó – Me dijo que me entregaría a Lupin, pero ni a Lee ni a Alicia.

- ¿Has visto a tu madre? – le preguntó Harry. Neville sacudió la cabeza.

- No.

- ¿Cuándo le dijiste a Mulciber lo del señor Malfoy? – le preguntó McGonagall.

- Después de que Lupin llegara aquí, ese era el acuerdo.

- El momento es correcto. – señaló Blaise. Asentí.

- Malfoy volvió a su casa poco tiempo después de eso.

- ¿Creéis que Malfoy le dio algo sobre la Orden que podría haber convencido a los mortífagos de soltarlo? Dudo que pudiera haber escapado si se sospechaba que era un traidor. – dijo Harry.

- Se escapó. - Harry volvió la cara hacia Blaise.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Suena a poco probable que fuera capaz de luchar para poder salir.

- Digamos que conozco a Draco mejor que cualquiera de vosotros. Y sé de qué lado está realmente, aunque ninguno lo creáis.

Blaise parecía estar especialmente protector con Draco, hoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabría algo que nosotros no sabíamos?

- Ya volveremos a eso, señor Zabini. – dijo McGonagall – Señor Longbottom, ¿Cuándo volverá a ver a su padre de nuevo? ¿Era parte del acuerdo?

- Me dijo que me traería a mi madre esta noche. – le contestó Neville.

- Debemos intentar atraparlo, entonces. – dijo Harry - ¿Dónde os reuniréis? – Neville sacudió la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Nunca me dice exactamente cuándo o dónde va a aparecer.

- Tengo la sensación de que no te va a traer a tu madre. – dijo Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Draco ha escapado. Mulciber tendrá que tener algo para Voldemort. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que su siguiente paso será obligarte a entregarlo o descubrir la ubicación Draco y después entregarlo.

- Y supongo que no es una opción, simplemente entregárselo. – dijo Neville, con tristeza.

- A mí, no me importaría. – dijo Ron. Harry le disparó una mirada de advertencia, pero sus palabras iban dirigidas a Neville.

- Si vuelves a ver a Mulciber, haz como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. – le dijo.

- Sí. – dijo McGonagall de acuerdo con él - Cuéntame todo lo que te diga y trabajaremos juntos para capturarlo. No le puedo decir que tomara la decisión correcta al liberar a Mundungus, pero Frank y Alice han sido muy queridos para mí. Si podemos rescatarlos, quiero ayudar. Voy a mantener un ojo puesto en usted, señor Longbottom. – Neville movía el pie mientras miraba hacia el suelo – De hecho, - continuó – me gustaría mucho más que nunca se quedara solo. – Neville levantó la mirada.

- Tendré que patrullar solo, si queréis que hable de nuevo con Mulciber. – McGonagall asintió.

- Sí, supongo que sí. Muy bien, entonces. Puedes seguir haciendo la misma ronda nocturna, pero quiero que esté acompañado durante las demás horas del día. – dijo mientras miraba a los chicos con intención.

- Podemos quedarnos. – dijo Harry – Ron y yo…

- No debemos dejar a Draco solo. – dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo a Harry – Hermione es muy buena con la cicatrización, por lo que probablemente debería volver para echarle un vistazo.

Le eché un ojo a Ron y vi que su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo ligeramente, debido a la ira.

- ¿Qué piensa usted, señorita Granger? – me preguntó McGonagall.

- Puedo hacerlo. – dije.

- En cuanto a vigilar a Longbottom, me quedaré con Harry. Weasley puede ir con Hermione, si quiere. – dijo Blaise. Ron miró a Blaise con sospecha.

- ¿No sería más fácil que volvieras tú, con Hermione? – le preguntó Harry a Blaise. Secundaba esa opinión, sabía que a Ron no le gustaría en absoluto cuidar de Draco.

- Soy más cuidadoso que Weasley. Será más seguro si me quedo contigo haciendo los turnos. La última vez, Longbottom Confundió a Weasley con bastante facilidad, no te gustaría que pasara otra vez, ¿no? - Neville se movió incómodo ante las palabras de Blaise.

- Bien. – dijo McGonagall – Si ninguno tiene objeciones a este arreglo…

- Esta vez, ¿puedo realmente hacer algo para ayudar? – preguntó Ginny.

Había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación y casi me había olvidado que estaba ahí. La busqué con la mirada y vi que miraba a Harry con expectación.

- Continúe con sus patrullas regulares, señorita Weasley. – le dijo McGonagall – Si quiere estar más involucrada, hable con su madre. – Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración – Si eso es todo, ya podéis salir. – dijo – Señor Longbottom, amablemente quédese, me gustaría habar a solas con usted.

Neville asintió y se quedó en su sitio, mientras los demás le pasábamos de largo y salíamos. Cuando llegamos al pie de la gárgola de piedra, Harry se dio la vuelta, mirándonos.

- Blaise, ¿podrías esperar a Neville? Tengo que ir a ver a Lupin. – dijo. Blaise, asintió.

- No hay problema. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Te buscaré allí, si no has vuelto cuando salga Longbottom.

- Gracias.

Harry se alejó por el pasillo hacia la enfermería y Ginny se apresuró a seguirle. Blaise nos miró a Ron y a mí.

- Vosotros, probablemente deberíais poneros en marcha.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? – le pregunté – Malfoy dijo que no nos quería…

- Confía en mí, no habrá ningún problema. – me dijo Blaise – Simplemente idos.

- ¿Por qué te has ofrecido voluntario para quedarte, Zabini? – le preguntó Ron desde mi lado.

- Por la exacta razón que he dado arriba. No quiero que Longbottom te haga lo mismo otra vez, porque seguramente no saldrá bien para ninguno de nosotros. – dijo Blaise con indiferencia.

- Todo el mundo tiene un desliz de vez en cuando. – le dije – Déjalo, Blaise. - fijó sus oscuros ojos en los míos y me encontré con su mirada sin pestañear.

- Vámonos. – me dijo Ron, mientras tiraba de mi por el pasillo.

Empecé a caminar, pero aun podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi espalda durante todo el pasillo y hasta girar la esquina. Me preocupaba lo que pudiera estar pensando. ¿Estaría planeando algo? ¿Por qué nos había enviado a Ron y a mí a casa de Draco?

Unos minutos más tarde, aparecíamos en la sala de estar de Draco. Me dirigí inmediatamente hasta el dormitorio y abrí la puerta. La cama de Draco estaba vacía, pero Naree estaba tumbado en la otra cama.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – preguntó Ron en voz alta.

- No lo tengo claro. – le dije entrando al dormitorio para comprobar como estaba Naree.

- Voy a echarle un ojo a la cocina. – dijo Ron – Vigila al elfo doméstico. - caminé hacia la cama y me senté en el borde.

- Te veo en unos minutos, entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lo oléis? Se acerca el gran momento... muaaajajajajaja ;)<strong>

**Besazos!**


	73. Capítulo 73 D

**Holaa xiquis!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que se me viene un semestre complicado... muchos trabajos en grupo y mucha mierda... pero bueno intentaré estar aquí como normalmente, si no, siempre os avisaría ^^ **

**Bueno sin más dilación, está vez si que está cerca el final ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 73 (Draco)<strong>

No sabía que pensar.

Saqué el contenido de mi improvisado Pensadero y lo volví a guardar en el frasco, pero me costaba entender. Mi tía no me había mentido en las mazmorras de Dartmoor, eso era seguro. No pensaba que me hubiera mentido, pero era difícil de creer que alguien como ella pudiera amar a alguien.

De joven, parecía tan diferente. Seguía siendo una mujer guapa, pero no tenía nada de vida, nada de esa felicidad que había visto en el recuerdo de Longbottom.

Vagamente me pregunté si ese tatuaje seguiría en su pecho, si era así tía Bella, habría encontrado una manera de hacer que fuera inamovible, un recordatorio inefable de su pasado.

Aun no me podía creer que Bellatrix estuviera dispuesta a entrar en una relación con alguien que claramente nunca tuvo la intención de tomársela enserio.

Pero yo había hecho cosas estúpidas y Granger había vuelto con… con esa estúpida comadreja.

Éramos mucho más parecidos de lo que pensaba, mi tía y yo.

Cerré los ojos.

Me vino a la mente la imagen de una chica joven. Todavía podía oírla, mendigando por Rusia, hablaba de manera casi inteligible debido a sus fuertes sollozos, mientras rogaba por que se le perdonara la vida. Yo ni me inmuté, ni parpadeé, mientras la dejaba al borde de la locura. Finalmente, mientras se acercaba a la muerte, ella se echó a reír. Y sabía por qué. Por qué sabía que todo el dolor que le había infligido, me sería devuelto doblemente. Eso me iba hacer sufrir más que lo que había hecho.

Abrí los ojos, incapaz de seguir oyendo esa risa en mi cabeza.

Era mucho más fácil cuando no sentía. Cuando no tenía que sentir ese inmenso remordimiento por lo que había hecho, cuando no tenía que revivir mis crímenes una y otra vez.

Quería ser insensible.

No quería sentir nada cuando veía la mano de Granger aferrarse a la de Weasley. No quería este aplastante peso sobre mi pecho.

Pero si decidía abandonarme… si realmente decidía dejar de sentir, puede que nunca volviera. Y no quería correr ese riesgo. Por mucho que me doliera ver a Granger con esa comadreja, no podía renunciar a los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Estaría perdiendo una parte de mí. Probablemente la mejor parte de mí.

No sabía cuánto más de esto podría aguantar… la cara de aquella joven me proseguía. No podría deshacerme de ella, no mientras todavía sintiera.

Por eso Voldemort creía que era un "mago verdaderamente oscuro", podía elegir ser insensible. Podía adormecer todos mis sentimientos.

Con un suspiro me recosté sobre la cabecera de la cama y me tomé un minuto para calmarme. Tendría que acabar la conversación con ellos y después los mandaría a la mierda por un rato.

Quería estar solo.

Le agité una mano a Naree para llamar su atención.

- Déjalos entrar. – le dije y se puso en pie y abrió la puerta.

- Entrad, ahora. – les dijo, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Naree cruzó el dormitorio y se encaramó en la cama que había conjurado Granger para Ginny Weasley. Fruncí el ceño en su dirección, no había manera de que se hubiera recuperado en ese corto período de tiempo. Le haría una poción reabastecedora de sangre.

Entonces Blaise entro en la habitación, seguido de Potter, Weasley y Granger.

- ¿Entonces, sabes quién es? – me peguntó Potter.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Potter desapareció, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.<p>

Al fin solo.

Miré alrededor y vi que Naree estaba sentado en la cama, mirando sus manos.

- Naree, ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia mí y sus ojos parecían ligeramente desenfocados.

- Naree no se encuentra bien, amo. Tal vez será mejor si Naree descansara.

- Si, si puedes dormir. Voy hacer…

- El amo no debe servir…

- No me discutas. – le dije – Tú me has curado, tantas veces. Hacerte una poción es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- A-amo, no debe tratar a Naree de igual a igual. – sonreí.

- ¿Estas intentado decirme lo que debo hacer? – su rostro palideció y me di cuenta que eso era lo peor que podía decirle - Lo siento, estaba bromeando. – le dije.

Empecé a ponerme en pie, y una mueca de dolor se extendió por mi rostro al tiempo que mis extremadamente doloridos músculos empezaron a protestar. Mi tía había sido misericordiosa, podía decir con toda seguridad que habría sido mucho peor si realmente hubiera querido hacerme daño.

Crucé la habitación hasta la cama donde estaba Naree y le presioné un poco los hombros para conseguir que se acostara.

- Quédate aquí. – le dije – Intenta dormir. - el pequeño elfo me dedico una lastimosa sonrisa.

- Gracias, amo.

Le devolví la sonrisa antes de darme la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí a la cocina.

Aunque el color de la sangre de los elfos seguía siendo rojo, contenía diferentes propiedades, más mágicas que la sangre humana. Entonces, naturalmente, la poción reabastecedora debía ser alterada si era para tratar a un elfo. Aunque Naree no estaba en peligro de muerte, una poción reabastecedora le ayudaría a recuperarse. Y se la debía, por haber hecho tanto por mí.

Abrí el armario que contenía la mayoría de ingredientes y seleccioné los frasquitos que necesitaría, colocándolos sobre el mostrador. Entonces, observé la colección que tenia ante mí. Algo que antes había ahí, ya no estaba. Observé detenidamente el armario, haciendo mentalmente un balance del contenido y me di cuenta que las espinas de rosas habían desaparecido.

Con el ceño fruncido, convoqué un pequeño caldero que llené hasta la mitad de agua y encendí el fuego debajo de él. Mientras esperaba a que el agua empezara a hervir, me di la vuelta y le eché un vistazo a los armarios superiores. Por lo general estaban llenos de pociones ya finalizadas, no había razón para que estuvieran allí los ingredientes. Convoqué el frasco de las espinas de rosas y salió del armario justo frente a mí.

Cogí el frasco y volví a colocarlo en el armario detrás de mí, pero un olor que antes no estaba allí llamó mi atención y me di la vuelta.

El armario de donde había salido el frasco con las espinas de rosa seguía abierto y de ahí me venía un olor de… ¿manzanas?

Lentamente me moví hasta el armario y cuando me acerqué empecé a notar distintos olores. El olor de un palo de escoba me vino a la mente y… _oh joder_, reconocería esa fragancia en cualquier lugar, el pelo de Hermione.

Joder.

La Amortentia era la poción más fuerte de amor que había, pero su efecto más impresionante era que la víctima era completamente inconsciente y no se le podía convencer de que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción. Las pociones más débiles generaban lujuria y obsesión o un comportamiento extremadamente inusual, lo que le permitía a la gente saber que algo andaba mal. Y la victima normalmente, podía llegar a ser consciente de que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción.

Incluso para Ronald Weasley esto era caer muy bajo, era _enfermizo_.

Pero a juzgar por el grado relativamente leve de babeo de Granger por Weasley, no debía de haber preparado la poción a la perfección. Hice un movimiento de varita.

- _Accio_ Amortentia.

Como era de esperar, el conjuro no surtió efecto. Por lo tanto la poción que había confeccionado Weasley estaba tan imperfecta que no debía ni poder llamarse Amortentia. Pero había sido lo suficientemente eficaz como para enganchar a Granger.

Recordé jugar con la idea de una poción de amor en Hogwarts, pero de alguna manera, nunca me atreví a hacerle eso a ella.

Era reconfortante saber que Granger estaba fuera de sus cabales en ese momento, pero todavía no podía pensar en lo que Weasley podría haber hecho con ella en todo ese tiempo.

Entonces, me pregunté si él la habría tenido antes.

Mi viejo yo, seguramente estaría hirviendo de celos e ira, pero solo sentía una sombra de lo que habría sentido.

Todavía debía de estar aturdido.

Probablemente era bueno. Nunca le iba a admitir esto a nadie, pero Rusia me había afectado mucho más de lo que debía. Y ahora, había perdido a mi madre…

Era horrible pensarlo, pero me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, que tía Bella hubiera matado a mi padre, como había planeado. Hubiera preferido perderlo a él.

La imagen de sus ojos vacíos y extremadamente abiertos, llenó mi mente y cerré los ojos por un momento, luchando contra las lágrimas. Estaba muerta porque había ido a salvarme. Era indirectamente el responsable de su muerte. De mi propia madre…

Sacudí la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos, enterrándolos. No podía ser tan débil, no en ese momento.

Me acerqué al armario y saqué un antídoto para la poción de amor. Tenía casi todas las pociones disponibles, aunque realmente nunca las hubiera necesitado. Lo había confeccionado una vez para refrescar mis conocimientos, y debía comprobar si seguía siendo eficaz.

En el instante en que puse el frasco encima del mostrador, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y el culpable entró.

- Hola, Weasley. – le saludé. Frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?

- Es mi cocina. No tengo que darte explicaciones. Pero ya que estoy de un humor tan generoso hoy, te lo voy a enseñar. ¿Sabes qué es esto?

Sostuve el frasquito en alto.

Dio unos pasos hasta a mí, para conseguir una visón más cercana y sacudió la cabeza. ¡Qué imbécil! ¿Cómo podía preparar una poción y no aprender a reconocer el antídoto? Sonreí.

- Es un antídoto para la poción de amor. – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me miró.

- ¿Por qué necesitas eso? – me preguntó.

- Oh, yo no soy el que la necesita, pero seguro que ya lo sabias. – le contesté. Sacó su varita, pero estaba preparado para eso y tan pronto como agarró la varita le desarmé. Se alejó hasta la puerta, pero le apunté con el dedo y ladré - ¡_Incarcerous_! – unas cuerdas se materializaron de la nada, apretándose con fuerza alrededor de la comadreja. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó.

- Bien, pídele que venga que será muy bueno para ti. – le dije con sarcasmo, agitando mi varita.

Levité su cuerpo lejos de la puerta de la cocina, en el extremo opuesto, aplastándolo contra la pared. Entonces, sentí un fuerte escozor entre los omóplatos, me di la vuelta para ver que Granger estaba de pie en la puerta apuntándome con la varita.

- Suéltalo. – dijo.

Auch, joder. Eso había sido solo una advertencia.

Me aseguré que el hechizo que mantenía a Weasley en su lugar, estuviera bien y seguro, antes de girarme hasta ella completamente.

- No quieres pelearte conmigo, Granger. – le dije con cautela.

- Si no lo dejas ahora mismo, no tendré elección.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, ¿qué creéis que pasará ahora?<strong>

**Tengo muchísimas ganas de que leáis los tres siguientes capítulos muaaajajajaja ;)**

**Besazos Princesas!**

**Contestacion a los reviews sin cuenta (contestaré sólo a los de ayer, si no me pasaría hasta mañana, lo siento):**

**Goku:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ con lo que me gusta Dragón Ball... xD le leí a mi novio la descripción que me dejaste en el anterior review y el cabrón si que lo adivinó... xD me quedé con un careto... xD La próxima vez exijo a Goku y Vegetta fusionados y desnudosss xDDD Sabía que te encantarían los dos caps de Bella y Frank, si la autora ha sabido construir muy bien a estos dos personajes, si es que podría sacar un fic de ahí... A mí me da mucha mucha pena Bella en esta historia... yo creo que si Frank le hubiera brindado aunque fuera un poco más de confianza... (cabrón) creo que las cosas hubieran ido mucho más diferentes.. vamos casi como una realidad alternativa... no quiero ponerme a pensar que hubiera desencadenado todo eso xD Yo creo que marcar a Frank con un tatuaje es un buen recordatorio para la zorra que se está tirando a Frank cada día, o lo haces a cuatro patas y cara a la cama o tendrá que ver cada vez que... el nombre de la persona a la que relamente Frank quería... jajajaja me encanta Bella, que perversa ;) A ver que pasa con Draco si pude con la maldición familiar del amor jajaja xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ Ya veremos que le pasa a Ron, cuando esto acabe, pero lo del concierto de one direction es un buen castigo, aunque añadiría también una cena con Justin bibah xDDD Besazoss Goku, ¿Krilin tenía cáncer, lo digo por el pelo? xDDD

**Yoi:** Pues queda muy muy poco para ese Gran momento ;) supongo que ya te vas haciendo una idea ;) Sólo digo que tengo muchas ganas de que leáis los tres siguientes caps ^^ Es que Neville no se ha hecho traidor porque quiera, si no más bien para cuidar de su padre, así que por eso cuando lo pillan supongo que no arma gran escándalo, hasta creo que se quita un pese de encima. Bueno ya vemos en este capítulo que ya no está tan convaleciente, POR FIN! jajaj un beso guapa, nos vemos mañana ;)

**SALESIA:** Yo creo que todo el mundo en el lugar de Neville habría hecho algo parecido, por eso creo que cuando McGonagall se lo dice, parece que se queda como más tranquilo, JAJAJAJJA ya veremos que era lo que pensaba Blaise... dentro de unos caps ;) JAJAJA Sii Blaise ya está hasta los huevos del pelitonto xD ya no le pasa ni una... JAJAJAJAJJA No es exactamente lo que estas pensando, peroooo... xDD ya veremos que pasa, tengo muchas, muchas ganas de que leáis los tres siguientes caps ;) que nervioss jajajaja que te ha parecido el de hoy? Se que mi respuesta no es muy elaborada, pero es que como siempre, no puedo decirte más jajajaja, si no te revelaría lo que pasa, y esto HAY que leerlo, así que nos vemos mañana y yo tambien espero que las pu... clases no sean muy estresantes, pero creo que no va a pasar... T-T Besazos preciosa!

**Miri:** Siii los caps de Bella y Frank son unos de mis favoritos, me encanta como la autora ha construido sus personalidades, ojala hubiera un fic entero de esos dos... JAJAJAJ SIII yo creo que estoy más ansiosa que vosotras por terminar esta fase y quería quitarme esos dos capítulos juntos, y como ves... esto se empieza a aclarar ;) tengo muchas ganas de que leáis los tres siguientes caps ;) Sii Blaise ya está hasta los cojones del pelirrojo asqueroso... ya no le pasa ni una... es que es muy pesado el cabrón... xD Yo creo que todos en el lugar de Neville hubiéramos hecho eso... y creo que cuando lo pillan finalmente se queda como aliviado... Bueno como ves tampoco vas tan mal desencaminada, pero mañana se desvelará todo ;) Besazosss!

**Alona:** SIII ya ha empezado mi infiernooo T-T y encima va a estar cargadito... aunque siempre intentaré sacar un hueco para estar aquí, si no lo hago os avisaré ;) JAJAJAJ Siii, Hermione PESADAA! por eso me quería quitar esos dos últimos capítulos de pesadez de encima de un tirón... xD Supongo que cuando el dejó escapar a Mundungus tampoco sabía que acabarían muriendo 12 personas, yo entiendo a Neville y creo que habría hecho igual... por eso creo que se queda aliviado cuando lo descubren... y creo que allí también lo entienden todos... por eso tampoco lo encierran, ni nada... JAJAJAJAJ nena tienes un olfato para estas cosas... xDDD joe... Ya veremos porque Blaise se comporta así, pero te has acercado ;) Mañana veremos que más pasa, pero tengo muchas ganas de que leáis los tres siguientes caps ;) Besazos guapisima y nos vemos mañana! :D


	74. Capítulo 74 H

**Wolass! **

**¿Se tomará Hermione el antídoto y por fin volverá a ser ella misma?**

**Abajo os dejaré un pequeño-mini-diminuto adelanto del cap de mañana ;)**

**A leer ^^**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 74 (Hermione)<strong>

- Hola señorita Granger.

- Oh, estas despierto. – dije sentándome en el borde de la cama que había conjurado para Ginny. Naree me sonrió.

- Naree está feliz de ver a la señorita Granger de nuevo.

- Y eso, ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

- Porque al amo le gusta la señorita Granger. Si al amo le gusta la señorita Granger, a Naree también.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy culpable. Supuse que se debía a que había vuelto con Ron… pero no debería sentirme culpable por mis emociones, ¿no? No es como si fuera algo que pudiera controlar.

- ¿Hay algo que necesites? – le pregunté al elfo, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

- Naree agradece a la señorita Granger que sea tan considerada, pero Naree podrá recuperarse por su cuenta.

- Al menos, déjame limpiarte la funda de almohada. – le dije, sacando la varita. Naree asintió le apunté a las ropas y murmuré – _Fregotego_. – las manchas de sangre desaparecieron y la funda de almohada quedo tan blanca como había estado antes.

- ¿Conocías a Dobby? – le pregunté. Él asintió

- Dobby era un mal elfo doméstico. Siempre quería desobedecer. Era el elfo personal del amo Lucius. El amo Draco me dijo hace tiempo que Dobby le dejaría a la primera oportunidad. ¡Y lo hizo! Naree sabe que lo hizo. El amo Draco siempre tiene razón.

De repente, hubo un leve golpe y escuché la voz de Ron.

- ¡Hermione!

Me estaba pidiendo ayuda. Alarmada, me puse en pie.

- Naree, ahora vuelvo, simplemente quédate aquí. – le dije.

Salí de la habitación de Draco y crucé rápidamente la salita hasta la cocina y abrí la puerta cautelosamente. Vi que Ron estaba atado, estampado contra la pared del fondo. Draco estaba de pie, de espaldas a mí. Le envié un pequeño hechizo de ataque e inmediatamente se puso rígido, entonces giro la cabeza y me vio.

- Suéltalo. – le dije. Vacilo antes de girase y apuntarme con la varita.

- No quieres pelearte conmigo, Granger.

- Si no lo dejas ahora mismo, no tendré elección. – le contesté entrecerrando los ojos. Me sostuvo la mirada y vi que no tenía intención de soltar a Ron - ¡_Expelliarmus_! – grité.

Me dio la impresión de haberlo pillado con la guardia baja, ya que su varita saltó de su mano, pero entonces sonrió y me pregunté si me habría dejado desarmarlo. Una furia irracional se elevó en mi pecho al darme cuente de que me estaba protegiendo.

- ¡_Confringo_! – le ladré, apuntándole aun con la varita. Él se apartó del camino, y mi hechizo chocó contra la pared opuesta. Me estremecí ¡Casi le había dado a Ron!

Entonces, Draco me apunto con un dedo, y unas cuerdas emergieron en mi dirección. Hice desaparecer las cuerdas con un movimiento de varita y lancé otro hechizo. Empujó su mano hacia mí y el chorro de luz violeta se giró en mi dirección. Inmediatamente me aparté y le apunte con la varita lanzándole un _Desmaius._

Draco sonrió y esquivó fácilmente el hechizo, como el anterior y tuve que volver a saltar del camino porque había vuelto a rebotar. Le lancé un chorro de llamas azules, pero lo apagó antes de que pudiera alcanzarle. Entonces, agitó su mano hacia mí, creando un muro de hielo entre nosotros.

_¡Expulso! _

La pared de hielo explotó, pero Draco no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Había desaparecido?

_Homenum Revelio._

El hechizo me reveló que todavía estaba en la cocina, por lo que un momento después, me lancé un encantamiento desilusionador a mí misma, imitándole.

- Hermione… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me preguntó Ron con la voz llena de pánico.

No contesté, moviéndome rápida y silenciosamente del lugar en el que había estado. Sin embargo, la cocina era más bien estrecha y sentía que Draco y yo no podíamos movernos mucho sin chocar o al menos rozarnos. Efectivamente, mis dedos extendidos encontraron la tela de su camisa. Al instante, le agarré la camisa en un puño, para que no se moviera y le apunté con la varita.

- ¡_Bombarda_!

De alguna manera se las arregló para bloquear mi hechizo y salir de mi alcance. ¿Por qué no me atacaba?

Tal y como pensé eso, un chorro de llamas mucho más grande que el que yo había creado se dirigió hacia mí. Reculé rápidamente, a tiempo de conjurar el contra-hechizo. La sensación de cosquilleo fluyó rápidamente por mi cuerpo y de repente Draco estaba de pie junto a mí, visible. Me alejé unos pasos e intenté lanzarlo hacia atrás, pero volvió a bloquear el hechizo. Volví a apuntarle con la varita y grité:

- ¡_Impedimenta_!

Bloqueó ese hechizo, pero inmediatamente le envié dos más, esquivo uno, pero el segundo le dio de lleno en el pecho. Sabía que mis Impedimentas eran fuertes, que estaría inmovilizado unos veinte segundos y eso era suficiente para mí.

Me acerqué unos pasos a él y le apunté con la varita, a solo unos dos centímetros de su cuello, no dejaría que entrara en contacto con ella. Podría estar inmovilizado, pero estaba bastante segura que podía utilizar esa magia para controlar las varitas de los demás.

- No te muevas. – le siseé.

Levanté el encantamiento desilusionador que tenía encima, fue un poco más difícil porque no me estaba apuntando con la varita, pero me las arreglé.

- ¡Acaba con él! – dijo Ron - ¡Iba a matarme!

La maldición se me pasó por la mente, pero dudé. Miré a los ojos a Draco y en lugar de miedo o ira, sólo había una extraña calma. ¿Creería que iba a morir?

Entonces, volvió a sonreírme. Le escuché chasquear los dedos y con eso desapareció. Desconcertada, me di la vuelta esperando que me atacara por detrás.

Pero no estaba ahí. Volví a girarme y vi que estaba de pie junto a la pared opuesta, con una mano alrededor del cuello de Ron.

- ¡No, suéltalo! – le grité volviendo a apuntarle con la varita.

_Si le hacía daño a Ron…_

- Si me atacas, lo matare. – me amenazó.

- Mátalo, Hermione. ¡Mátalo! – gritó Ron. El agarre de Draco en el cuello de Ron se tensó visiblemente y Ron empezó a luchar por respirar.

- Si quieres salvarlo, tendrás que beber de ese frasco de allí. – dijo Draco, señalando con la cabeza la encimera. Me volteé y vi un frasquito de tamaño medio con un líquido transparente.

- No, no bebas Hermione. ¡Es veneno! – volvió a gritar Ron.

- Exacto. – dijo Draco – Una vida por otra vida. Si te bebes el veneno, no mataré a Weasley. – le fulminé con la mirada.

- Pensaba que estabas de nuestro lado, Malfoy. – sonrió.

- He cambiado de opinión. – dijo simplemente – Es tu decisión. Sólo uno de los dos tiene que morir hoy.

- ¡Hermione, no lo hagas! – miré el frasquito.

- Está bien, Ron. Puedo morir por ti.

Ron sacudió la cabeza todo lo que pudo, pero el agarré de Draco volvió a tensarse y limitó su rango de movimiento.

- ¡No le hagas daño! – le advertí.

- Bébete la poción, entonces. ¿No quieres que viva? – me contestó Draco.

Bajé la varita y cogí el frasquito. Ron continuaba suplicándome que no lo hiciera, pero si solo uno de los dos podía vivir, posiblemente debía de ser Ron. Él todavía tenía familia y no podían permitirse el lujo de perder a más miembros. Mis padres ni siquiera me recordaban. Miré a Draco por un momento.

- Dame tu palabra. – le dije.

- No lo mataré si te bebes eso. – me dijo.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, confié en él.

Saqué el corcho y me llevé el frasco a los labios. Después de una última mirada a Ron, incliné el frasquito y el líquido se vertió por mi garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Es cortito, pero agarraos para lo que viene ;)<strong>

**Mini adelanto:**

- ¿Recuerdas la apuesta que propusiste y que gané? – ahora parecía desconfiar.

- Sí.

- ¿Recuerdas los términos de la apuesta? - le pregunté. Asintió - Ya se lo que quiero que hagas por mí, ahora. – sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

**-oOo-**

**CHAN-CHÁNN!**

**Mañana más, ¿qué creéis que pasara? muajajajajaja**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Alona:** JAJAJAJA Siii finalmente a tenido que ser Draco el que lo descubra y el que vaya a hacer algo... no entiendo como les iba tan bien cuando no contaban con su ayuda, en serio no me lo explico xD Si tienes razón este, pelirrojo no tiene mucho de inteligente, aparte de dejarlo todo por ahí (en una casa que no es suya) hace mal la poción y el imbécil no sabe ni que antídoto, le serviría para contrarrestar la poción... menudo inepto... xD pero tienes razón al menos debemos agradecer que Hermione no estuviera todavía más insoportable de lo que ya lo estaba... o bueno supongo que entonces si que se habrían dado cuenta todos... como ha dicho una de las chicas que deja review debe ser la suerte de los tontos... xD Ya veremos que pasa con Blaise que la historia parece que vaya a terminar ya, pero nOOO... xD Besazos guapismaaa!

**Yoi:** JAJAJA estáis todas rebosantes de alegría. Y eso que aun no habéis visto lo mejor, muAAAjajjajajajaAA xD A ver que pasa con Ron y que pasa con esos dos ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este lo disfrutes igual! Besos!

**Eliana:** JAJAJAJ Sii todo el mundo odia los capítulos anteriores desde el punto de vista de Hermione... pero bueno aparece que esa fase ha llegado a su fin, a ver que pasa de ahora en adelante! Besos!

**Miri:** JAJAJAJAJ SII lo dijiste, y yoo partiéndome, diciendo: no lo sabe bien ni ná! xD JAJAJAJ cuanta razón con lo de que todos los tontos tienen suerte, mira que por cagarla que le salga bien la jugada... eso sólo le puede pasar a alguien inepto... xD muajajaja tengo muchasss ganas... de que lleguen los siguientes caps! y por supuesto de ver vuestras reacciones ;) Draco en esta historia es irresistible, es PEREFCTO, con sus defectos, pero está para violarlo... xD y bueno sobre lo de Rusia, todavía no sabemos todo lo que pasó, pero no se le va a olvidar tan fácil, como dices esa risa de loca no tiene que ser fácil de sacar de la cabeza... Bueno como ves Naree está medio bien y seguiremos viéndole ;) ¿Qué te ha parecido como le ha echo tragar el antídoto? A mí me encanta este cap. y más sabiendo lo que viene ;) Besazos guapaaa! (L)

**SALESIA:** JAJAAJJAJA ya te veo relamiéndote, sii yo me imagino a Draco como la autora, muy meeticuloso con sus cosas, así que me parecio logico que descubriera que le faltaban ingredientes, se nota la diferencia de una persona inteligente co mo Draco y un subnormal inepto como el pelitonto... que de lo tonto que es hasta tiene suerte y gracias a no saber ni confeccionar una pocion le sale bien la jugada, como dice Draco si hubiera estado bien hecha, se hubiera notado mucho más... eso sólo le podía pasar a alguien como él, pero creo que se le va a acabar la suerte... xD Bueno enfrentamiento ha habido... era inevitable... pero ¿que te ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado y más sabiendo lo que llega e los siguientes caps ;) JAJAJAJAJ ya veremos que pasa con Ron de ahora en adelante ;) Tengo muchas ganas de que leas os siguientes caps y ver tus reacciones muajajajaja xD Besazos guapa! (L)


	75. Capítulo 75 H

**Wolas!**

**Bueno, buenooo por fin vamos a ver la reacción de Hermione ;)**

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 75 (Hermione)<strong>

Me sentía como si me hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza.

Sentía el aire dolorosamente frío.

Mi vista era horrible, sólo veía formas borrosas, una de las cuales se estaba moviendo hacia mí. Instintivamente retrocedí y levanté la varita hacia la figura que se aproximaba.

Detuvo el avance y escuché unas borrosas palabras con voz de hombre. Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de hacerle ver que no entendía lo que decía. Él dejó de hablar y simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando que me recuperara.

Merlín, ¿Qué me acababa de pasar?

Aspiré profundamente.

Estaba en la cocina de Draco, reconcí el olor amaderado, combinado con el olor de los numerosos calderos que allí se almacenaban. La mayoría de ingredientes y pociones estaban en los armarios superiores, sellados, por lo que los olores no invadían la cocina.

Parpadeé un par de veces, y las formas difusas empezaron a tener un enfoque más nítido.

Draco estaba de pie a pocos pasos de mí, mirándome con una expresión cautelosa. Un poco más a la izquierda, pude ver a Ron pegado a la pared, aparentemente inconsciente. ¿Qué acababa de pas…

Antes de poder acabar de formularme la pregunta, recordé.

Pensaba que iba a morir. Pensaba que Draco quería que eligiera entre que él estrangulara a Ron o envenenarme. Anclé mis ojos a los suyos y pude decir por su expresión que sabía que había vuelto.

¿Había vuelto de dónde?

Mis ojos se abrieron, cuando los recuerdos empezaron a inundar mi cabeza.

Capturé pedazos de conversaciones que había mantenido con Harry, con Blaise, con Draco, con Ron. Vi una mirada de decepción en la cara de Blaise. Recordé desconcierto en la cara de Harry. La expresión escéptica de Ginny afloró en mi cabeza, cuando le dije que estaba segura de mis sentimientos por Ron.

Mis _sentimientos_ por Ron.

De repente, me empecé a encontrar mal del estómago.

- Hermione. – dijo Draco, con voz suave.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos y recordé la inexpresividad de su cara la noche que acudió a mi llamado. Las palabras que le había dicho me comenzaron a aflorar y los ojos me empezaron a arder.

Abrí la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de allí.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó tentativamente.

No sabía que sentir, rabia contra Ron, disgusto por mis propias acciones o remordimiento por todo lo que le había hecho y dicho a Draco. Tomé una respiración profunda y di un paso hacia el chico alto y rubio.

- Yo… lo siento mucho. – murmuré.

La preocupación de su rostro se desvaneció, pero no fue sustituida por alivio o felicidad, o incluso ira, cuando miré sus ojos grises, simplemente vi un extraño vacío.

- No te preocupes por eso. – me contestó.

Su tono de voz era demasiado similar al de aquella noche y noté una aguda punzada en mi pecho que ni siquiera mi ira hacia Ron podía vencer, cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había herido.

- Draco… ¿puedes esperar en tu habitación con Naree un minuto? Tengo que lidiar con Ron y después iré… tengo que hablar contigo. – él asintió.

- De todos modos, no tengo a donde ir.

Recordé que ahora era un fugitivo, que Neville le había delatado. Merlín, había estado fuera de mi mente mucho tiempo, habían pasado muchas cosas. ¡_Neville_, nos había traicionado! La sorpresa me aturdió de nuevo, cuando el pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

Entonces, escuché la puerta de la cocina, que me indicaba la salida de Draco. Avancé hacia Ron y le apunté con la varita.

- _Ennervate_.

Sus parpados se movieron y abrió los ojos una rendija, que se ensancharon en cuanto me vieron.

- Hermione. – dijo.

- Hola, Ron. – le contesté.

- Ayúdame a deshacerme de esto. – le fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees estoy a punto de ayudarte en este momento? ¿Quién te crees que soy? – Ron me miró en silencio, fijamente – Así que, no tienes nada que decir. ¿Eso es que ya sabes que tus acciones son injustificables o es porque eres demasiado estúpido como para pedirme _disculpas_?

- Yo… - su voz se desvaneció.

- Patético. – le siseé - ¿Cómo te has _atrevido_ a darme una poción de amor? ¡Confiaba en ti! ¡Te consideraba uno de mis amigos más cercanos, Ronald!

- Solo pensaba que… que si veías lo bueno que podía ser…

- ¿Lo _bueno_ que podía ser? Dime Ron, ¿Cómo iba a ser bueno si estaba _completamente fuera de mi mente_? ¿Sinceramente creías que nunca iba a salir de eso? ¿Qué nadie me salvaría?

Mientras decía esas palabras, me di cuenta de que había pasado una cantidad desproporcionadamente larga de tiempo antes de que alguien finalmente me diera el antídoto. Estaba sorprendida de que Harry, Blaise o Draco no hubieran hecho nada antes, por lo que recordaba, Harry y Blaise, ciertamente tenían sus sospechas de que algo raro pasaba. Iba a llegar hasta el fondo de esto.

- Lo siento, Hermione. – masculló Ron.

Me miró con algo parecido a la esperanza y no pude soportar el hecho de que pensara que podría perdonarle después de tan insignificante gesto. Estaba tan furiosa que perdía el control por momentos. Mi mano voló hasta donde estaba él y le di una bofetada en la mejilla. Cuando volvió la cara al frente, parecía herido.

- Ni siquiera intentes hacerme sentir culpable, Ronald Weasley. Te mereces eso y más. Te llevaste mi libre albedrío. Si hubieras estado ahí cuando Harry, Blaise y yo discutíamos sobre el _Communimens_, sabrías que considero eso una forma de magia Oscura. – se las arregló para parecer arrepentido – No voy a ayudarte, - le dije – te quedaras aquí hasta que alguien tenga compasión por ti. Y después de hablar con Harry y Blaise, estoy bastante segura de que no estarán muy inclinados a ayudarte. No por un tiempo.

- Hermione, por favor… no me dejes aquí. – me pidió.

- ¿Crees que te mereces que me largue sin escarmiento, después de lo que hiciste? Eres _detestable. _Ni siquiera quiero volver a _hablar_ contigo.

- ¡De verdad, de verdad que lo siento, Hermione! Yo sólo te quie…

- ¡_No_ digas que me quieres! – le interrumpí con rabia, apuntándole con la varita como advertencia - ¡Si me quisieras, me respetarías! ¡Tú no eres capaz de hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por mí!

- Yo nunca… - comenzó a protestar.

- Si, lo hiciste. Me obligaste a tener _sentimientos_ por ti. – le dije.

- No hice…

Una chispa de color rojo brillante salió desde la punta de mi varita y se la clavé directamente en el pecho. Gritó de dolor cuando la chispa le electrocutó. Pero ver su dolor no me alivió nada el peso que tenía en el pecho.

Draco todavía me estaba esperando.

- No intentes discutir eso conmigo. – le dije, alejando mi varita y haciendo desaparecer la chispa – Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal. - Se quedó en silencio, respirando con dificultad – Quería mantener nuestra amistad. Todavía pensaba que eras uno de mis amigos más cercanos, incluso cuando te volviste molesto y pegajoso. Pero no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de perdonarte esto. - le dije, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Era un farol y lo sabía. Siempre había sido demasiado rápida para perdonar, demasiado rápida para olvidar. Blaise me lo había dicho hacia mucho, mucho tiempo y estaba segura de que tenía razón. Él siempre llevaba razón acerca de mí. Sabía que encontraría la fuerza para perdonar a Ron algún día, pero no iba a ser hoy.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, me giré para mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza bajada.

- Adiós, Ron. – le dije.

No me contestó así que abrí la puerta y salí de la cocina.

La sala de estar parecía igual que normalmente y yo había estado ahí hacia solo unos minutos, pero sentía como si no hubiera estado ahí en días. ¡Maldito seas, Ronald Weasley!

Me moví hasta la puerta de la habitación de Draco y me detuve.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué _podía_ decirle? Él sabía que estaba bajo la influencia de la poción de Ron, pero esas palabras debían de haberle dolido profundamente en el momento. Y con toda probabilidad, aun le dolían. Giré el pomo y empujé la puerta para abrirla.

Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando el suelo. En cuanto entré en la habitación, levantó su mirada para mirarme.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, a solas? – le pregunté.

Draco le dedicó a Naree una ligera inclinación de cabeza y el pequeño elfo se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde esta… - empecé a preguntar.

- Estará en la habitación de invitados. – me contestó - ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Lo siento.

- Ya lo has dicho. – dijo.

- Sentía que tenía que decirlo otra vez.

No me contestó y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Me moví, deteniéndome sólo cuando estuve en pie frente a él. Me agaché y cogí sus manos tirándolo hacia arriba. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

- Levántate. – le dije.

Se puso en pie, siguiéndome la corriente, pero alejó sus manos de las mías que se sintieron incompletas y me picaban por volver a agarrar las suyas, pero no quería enfadarlo.

- Draco, ¿Por qué no has luchado por mí? – le pregunté en voz baja. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste?

- Por supuesto que si, por eso me estaba disculpando. Pero tú… tú debías haber dicho algo, _hecho_ algo. Cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué, simplemente, me creíste?

- Supongo que siempre he sospechad… - su voz se desvaneció antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar y empezó a alejar su cara de mí.

No, no iba hacer eso. Levanté mis manos para agarrar su cara y mantenerla en su lugar. Sus sorprendidos ojos se encontraron con los míos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- No te escondas de mí. – le dije con firmeza.

Entonces, le di un tirón a su cabeza y besé sus labios. Inmediatamente echó su cara hacia atrás y se movió hacia un lado, intentando alejarse de mí. Nuestros labios se separaron, pero me las arreglé para no soltarle, moviéndome con él, así que todavía estaba justo frente a él.

- Granger…

- Draco, no quiero que algo como eso vuelva a pasar, nunca más. No podías _sospechar_ nada. Quiero que sepas que yo… que tengo _sentimientos_ por ti. – le dije.

Él volvía a evitar mi mirada de nuevo y quería gritar de frustración. Cada recuerdo de lo que le había dicho era una _tortura_ para mí. ¿Es que no entendía que todo había sido culpa de Ron? Sabía que le había hecho daño, que quería ser cuidadoso. ¿Pero por qué no podía aceptar mis _verdaderos_ sentimientos? ¡Había aceptado los falsos lo suficientemente rápido!

- Draco, tienes que creerme. – le dije – _Sabes_ que estaba bajo la influencia de una poción.

Sus ojos, finalmente, se encontraron con los míos y pude ver que se había cerrado. La desesperación cayó como un plomo en mi pecho. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se abriera?

- Te creo. Pero no puedo dejar que eso me vuelva a pasar. – dijo – No quiero exponerme a ese tipo de vulnerabilidad otra vez.

Cerré los ojos y exhalé profundamente por la nariz.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Si conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos, realmente los conoces, entonces no puede volver a ocurrir, porque sabrás si algo va mal de inmediato. - sus manos se envolvieron suavemente en mis muñecas y supe que él tenía planeado alejarme – No, Draco. – le dije.

Sus manos se detuvieron, seguían rodeando mis muñecas y abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Los suyos plateados, estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos.

- Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte mis sentimientos. – le dije. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea – Me lo debes. – encaró una ceja.

- Explícate.

- ¿Recuerdas la apuesta que propusiste y que gané? – ahora parecía desconfiar.

- Sí.

- ¿Recuerdas los términos de la apuesta? - le pregunté. Asintió - Ya se lo que quiero que hagas por mí, ahora. – sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

Cerré los ojos y me puse de puntillas para saborearlo otra vez, deslizando mis manos hacia atrás para agarrar la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- Quiero que me tomes, esta noche. – susurré contra sus labios. Toda su figura se tensó y no pude evitar añadir – Quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiisss, esto se va a poner calentitoo... ;) Por cierto no me queráis matar por dejarlo así, es la autora original la que hace los cortes ajajajja <strong>

**¿Creéis que Hermione ha sido blanda con nuestra querida comadreja?**

**Sólo os puedo decir que aún no ha acabado, su castigo... ;)**

**Besazoss!**

**Contestación de los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Miri:** Sii es que Naree es tan, tan adorable... yo quiero uno en mi casa! Sii el enfrentamiento ha sido la caña, yo creo que Draco lo tenía todo controlado, no por nada era la mano derecha de Voldy y el tío es super astuto, sabía que si le daba el frasco con el antídoto porque si, no se lo tomaría, POR FINNN! A partir de ahora veremos que es lo que pasa con Ron... xD Sí parece que de repente la suerte le ha abandonado (ya era hora) y si cómo no, Draco a tenido que ser el artífice, No, yo tampoco entiendo como han podido sobrevivir tres AÑOS sin él, me parece inconcebible.. xD Pues tranquila, que vienen unos caps, cargaditos de Dramione ;) y por supuesto el resto de la trama que viene es ALUCINANTE ;) Besazos guapísima!

**Alona:** Wolas preciosa! Siii por fin ha acabado la pesadilla, bueno para el pelirrojo acaba de empezar muaaajajajajajjaja xD ¿Crees que Hermione ha sido demasiado blanda con el pelirrojo? Yo la entiendo... tenía a Draco esperándola y creo que lo ve mucho más importante que quedarse a torturar al subnormal del pelitonto. Tienes razón creo que ha Ron en este fic se le va la cabeza, es como uno de esos acosadores asquerosos que harían cualquier cosa para tenerte... vomitivo... en el mundo muggle, creo que iría a la cárcel una temporada, pero claroo... xD JAJAJAJA Sii, esa apuesta quedó en el olvido, pero la autora sabía hasta cuando tenía que guardárselo... ;) a ver que pasa de ahora en adelante, pero te advierto que vienen unos caps cargaditos de Dramione ;) Besazos guapismaaa! nos vemos mañanaaa ^^

**Yoi:** JAJAJAJ Sii por fin hemos acabado con la pesadilla, bueno para el acosador sólo acaba de empezar ;) Agárrate, que vienen unos caps cargaditos de Dramione ;) Besazoss!

**SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ Por finn! Menos mal que Draco es astuto y supo como darle el antídoto, jajajaja si yo fuera Draco, mientras se lo bebía me habría reído en toda su cara xD, la pesadilla ya ha acabado, menos para el pelitonto que no ha hecho más que empezar muaaajajajajja ;) Si, creo que realmente se ha vuelto loco y no ve la realidad de las cosas, como le puede pedir sin más que maté a Malfoy... creo que está perturbado, no se, de manicomio... xD ¿Crees que Hermione ha estado blanda con el pelitonto? hay que entender que creo que le parecía más importante Draco en ese momento.. y tranquila que aun no ha acabado para el pelitonto ;) Ya veremos que pasa cuando aparezcan Harry y Blaise ;) sólo te digo que los caps que vienen va a estar cargaditos de Dramione, así que agarrate ;) Besazoss!


	76. Capítulo 76 D

**Wolas, wolas!**

**Tengo un dilema, llevo como una hora (sin exagerar) mirando la pantalla del ordenador, esperando que de ahí salga una milagrosa voz que me diga si os subo dos capítulos o no... y nada no ha aparecido ninguna voz salvadora que me oriente... Pero como os tengo tan mal acostumbradas (si, soy como una madre malcriando a sus niñas) he deicidio que no os podía dejar hasta mañana con esta angustia y espera... así que Síííí... tendreis dos caps... que blanda soy... **

**Así que por favor leed con calma disfrutando cada silaba ;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 76 (Draco)<strong>

- Quiero que me tomes, esta noche. Quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío.

Su. Puta. Madre.

Me moví ligeramente y vi como sus grandes ojos marrones se abrían para mirarme. Sus pupilas se dilataron, haciendo que se vieran más oscuros de lo normal. Se inclinó hacia adelante para volver a besarme, pero volví la cabeza a un lado. Sin inmutarse, empezó a besar mi mandíbula y arrastró sus labios hasta mi cuello. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi sangre empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el sur.

- No tienes permiso para protestar o resistirte. – murmuró contra la base de mi cuello.

- Granger…

- Shh.

- … ¿no crees que deberías…

Reprimí un jadeó involuntario cunando me mordió con fuerza la base del cuello.

- Si estas a punto de decirme que debería pensar en esto, mi respuesta es que no quiero. – dijo. Retrocedió un poco por lo que podía ver mi cara y continuó – Te quiero a ti, Draco. Sólo a ti.

Sentía que no podía respirar. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser un sueño. Probablemente me despertaría en unos minutos, solo en mi cama.

- Granger, no deberíamos… - me frunció el ceño.

- No me importa lo que deberíamos o no deberíamos hacer. Casi te perdí por ese_ idiota_ y porque has pensado que cabía la posibilidad de que cambiara mis pensamientos sobre ti.

- Por supuesto que me pareció que había una posibilidad. Soy un _mortífago_. Los cuales han intentado matarte. – Granger, soltó un quejido ante eso.

- ¿No crees que el término "mortífago" apenas se aplica a ti?

Mientras terminaba de hablar, sus dedos empezaron a recorrer mi pelo. Deseaba que nunca se detuviera. Joder, esto no iba a terminar bien.

- Granger, yo…

- ¿Sabes que me duele cuando me llamas así? – me interrumpió. Entrecerré mis ojos, no la creía - Yo te puedo llamar Draco. ¿Por qué tú no puedes llamarme Hermione? – continuó y yo cerré los ojos.

- Bien. Hermione, no creo que pueda… - mi voz se apagó.

No quería dar este paso. No quería ir demasiado lejos. Si lo dejaba ahora, todavía podría salir intacto. Si le dejaba obtener esa parte de mí, no estaba seguro de poder volver.

Merlín, sonaba patético.

Cuando abrí los ojos, parecía que estaba luchando consigo misma.

- ¿_No_ me _deseas_, entonces? ¿Es eso? – finalmente me preguntó.

Contuve la parte de mí que quería decirle que pensar eso era un error y lo estúpido que era por dejarla llegar a esa conclusión. Sería mejor para los dos si… ahora mismo asintiera.

Así que asentí una vez.

- Es eso.

Ella simplemente me miró y me di cuenta de que eso solo había sido una prueba. Prueba que al parecer, había fallado. Dio un paso audazmente hacia adelante, apretándose contra mí y reprimí un gemido. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello y me costó todo mi autocontrol no envolver mis brazos alrededor suyo.

- Granger…

- No me mientas, Draco.

- No te estoy…

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con firmeza, forzando un camino dentro de mi boca. No era posible para mí no responderle, fugazmente consideré morderle la lengua para advertirle, pero eso no me ayudaría a mí mismo. Mi lado más oscuro ansiaba más de ella, quería aceptar su oferta y hacerla mía de manera irrevocable.

Mis brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, atrayéndola aún más cerca de mí.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia adelante y empezaron a desabrocharme la camisa.

Joder.

Liberé mis brazos de su alrededor y agarré sus manos, todavía cerca de mí.

- Para. – le dije, rompiendo el beso.

La bestia que tenía en el pecho, clamaba contra mi decisión, exigiendo más de ese embriagador beso.

Ella presionó su frente contra la mía y pude ver que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué? No quiero hacerlo. – murmuró.

Volvió a darme un rápido beso, y la bestia dentro de mí rugió de nuevo por _más_.

- Es que no… no es buena idea. – dije de manera tirante - Si sigues así, no voy a ser capaz de controlarme.

- No quiero que te controles.

Dejé que apartara mis manos y siguió desabrochándome lentamente la camisa. Esta tenía que ser la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer en mi vida. Rechazar a Hermione Granger.

- ¿No crees que necesitas relajarte, Draco? – me preguntó con voz suave.

Todavía estaba luchando conmigo mismo, no podía dejar que esto fuera demasiado lejos. Estaba seguro que ella estaba consiguiendo estar cerca de la frontera, entre la parte que era segura y la parte que era… una locura.

Granger retrocedió y se quedó frente a mí, levantado su mirada hasta mi cara. Evitandola, decidí cerrar los ojos, pero la pérdida de visión me hizo aún más consciente de sus pequeños dedos trabajando lentamente en los botones de mi camisa.

- Has estado pegado a alguien durante tanto tiempo que no podías controlar, que creo que ahora tienes que controlar todos los aspectos de tu vida. – dijo – Pero no lo hagas. No delante de mí. Realmente me preocupo por ti, Draco.

Empujó mi camisa por encima de mis hombros y sentí como sus labios acariciaban la parte superior de mi cicatriz.

Sacudí la cabeza con rigidez.

- No puedo hacer esto, Granger.

- Hermione. – me corrigió y yo suspiré.

- No puedo…

- Entonces, déjame hacerlo por ti. – dijo – Suéltate.

Sus manos se arrastraron hasta mis costados, dónde y cuándo nuestra piel entró en contacto, sentí como si me hubieran quemado. Di un pequeño paso atrás.

¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía negar algo que parecía que ella quería tanto? ¿Qué yo quería jodidamente tanto? Joder.

Era evidente que no se iba a dar por vencida. Dio un paso más.

- Sin protestar, ni resistirte. – dijo.

- Esto no está bien, Granger.

- Hermione. – volvió a recordarme - ¿Y cómo que esto no está bien? Tú me dijiste que podía pedirte cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando tu relación con la Orden no se viera comprometida. En vista de que ya te han descubierto, no creo que eso sea más un problema.

Sus manos exploraban lentamente mi torso y yo estaba irremediablemente distraído.

- Dime porque estás tan seguro que esto no debería suceder. Quiero saberlo. – dijo.

- No quiero que te arrepientas. – le contesté.

Ella me miró y sonrió, me maldije a mí mismo por haber abierto los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan preciosa? Sería mucho más fácil decirle que no a una fea.

- Entonces, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. – dijo, inclinándose hasta besarme otra vez.

Su declaración no hizo nada para aliviar mis preocupaciones. Que no pensará que se iba a arrepentir ahora, no significaba que no lo hiciera en el futuro. Mantuve mis labios apretados. No podía ceder.

Succionó mi labio con su boca, mordiéndolo, arrancándome un gemido. Sus manos terminaron de explorar mis hombros y se alejó de mis labios brevemente.

- He dicho que quería que me tomaras, Draco. – dijo en voz baja – Y eso va a requerir un poco más de participación de tu parte.

- ¿Estas… segura?

¿Por qué era tan jodidamente débil? _¡Di no, joder!_

Mientras tanto, mi otro yo estaba a punto de asumir el control, a la espera de una oportunidad.

_No_. Tenía que mantenerme firme.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- No. Sólo me gusta poder burlarme de los hombres.

- Estoy siendo muy serio. – frunció el ceño.

- Draco… ¿estás bien?

En lugar de contestarle, la tiré a mis brazos, besándola. Ella se tensó en un primer momento, sorprendida, pero se derritió en mis brazos fácilmente. Iba a lanzarme esta vez, intentando controlarme. Después de todo lo que sabía que había hecho, ella no sería capaz de aceptarme, no importaba cuan indulgente fuera. Sería mejor para los dos si pudiera detenerme ahora mismo, si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle que no.

Pero no lo era.

Era demasiado débil y egoísta para eso.

Mis manos se deslizaron debajo de su camiseta y la sensación de su suave y lisa piel bajo mis palmas, casi me hizo gemir. Rompí el beso para respirar aire fresco y tracé un camino de besos por su cuello. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome fácil acceso.

Exploré su cuello y su clavícula con mis labios, con mi lengua, prestando atención a los movimientos y lugares que le hacían jadear o tensarse.

Volvió a incorporar su cabeza y se lanzó a besarme.

Poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia mi cama y cuando la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocaron contra el colchón, se sentó en ella. Me arrastré hacia adelante, obligándola a estirase sobre su espalda.

¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?

Me puse encima de ella y miré esos preciosos ojos acaramelados, que me habían poseído de alguna manera, desde quinto año.

Mientras ella estuviera segura, iba a seguir con esto, pero una parte de mí no podía perder la esperanza de que se acojonara y cambiara de opinión.

- ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – le pregunté.

* * *

><p><strong>Tranquilas que cuando acabe de contestar los reviews subo la continuación, sería un delito dejarlo justo ahí... xD y no quiero tomatazos ni armas arrojadizas en los reviews, así que nos vemos ahora ^^<strong>

**Agarraos ;)**

**Contestación**** a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA:** Siiii! Por Fin Hermione vuelve a ser ella :D JAJAJAJ Sii, creo que Hermione ha sido blandita con él, pero no creas que ya ha acabado la cosa para el pelitonto... nono xD pero eso lo veremos en unos caps ;) JAJAJAJAJJA Si, cuanta razón, Hermione parecía tonta... xD se la tenía guardada para sacarlo en el momento adecuado... jajajajja no me imagino a Hermione leyendo el Kamasutra y mucho menos el Tantra jajajajajaja xDDD pero bueno, no creo que Draco se quede corto en lo que a artes amatorias se refiere... xDD Espero que disfrutes de los dos caps de hoy... sólo te diré, que ahí no acaba la cosa... ;) Besazos!

**Alona:** Wolas guapisisma! Pues si obviamente una de las recompensas de que acabé esta fase tiene que ser el castigo de Ron y solo puedo decirte que aun no ha hecho más que empezar xD Y obviamente Hermione sólo tenía cabeza para Draco en ese momento... totalmente lógico por otra parte ;) Síi dijeiste que Hermione aprovecharía y parecía tonta.. xD se la tenía guardada para sacarla en el momento indicado, y Si todas rercordamos lo salida que estaba Hermione antes de que apareciera, el pelirrojo cabronazo.. xD Pobre Dracooo... en lo que queda de historia sabremos que es lo que le pasa y porque nos confunde a todos y se confunde a él mismo ;) dejate llevar y disfruta de los caps de hoy... sólo te diré que ahí no acaba la cosa ;)

**Miri:** JAJAAJJA Y parecía tonta la mojigata sabelotodo xDDD, se la tenía guardada para sacarla en el momento indicado xD pero si recordamos, antes de que Ron le quitara el cerebro a Hermione, ya estaba más salida que el pico de una plancha... así que no era de extrañar que después de haber estado como en otro planeta, ahora quiera comérselo vivo... (yo también quierooo T-T) Como conoces a nuestro Dragón... xD todo un capítulo negándose... ves porque no os podía dejar así... xD Aunque en esta historia Draco sea todo perfección... xD creo que tiene muchas inseguridades y que cree que no se merece a Hermione o que cuando sepa todo lo que ha hecho (que ya nos enteraremos...) cree que le rechazara, pero bueno ya veremos que pasa ^^hasta entonces disfruta de los dos caps de hoy... pero te digo que ahí no acaba la cosa muajajaja ;) Besazoss!


	77. Capítulo 77 H

**Espero que os agarréis fuerte al teclado o donde sea... **

**Go.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 77 (Hermione)<strong>

- ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Contuve un suspiro.

- ¿Cuántas veces más vas a preguntármelo? – frunció el ceño.

- Sólo te lo he preguntado dos veces.

- Pero puedo sentirlo en cada beso, en cada caricia. – le dije – Estás a la espera de que te diga que retrocedas, que no quiero esto, pero eso no va a pasar, Draco. Quiero esto. Te _deseo_.

Mis palabras no parecían surtir ningún efecto en él y suspiré frustrada.

- Draco, estas matando el humor.

Se inclinó y besó mi frente e inmediatamente cerré los ojos. Realizó un camino de besos por el puente de mi nariz y después besó cada uno de mis parpado.

Entonces, sentí su aliento en mis labios.

- Puedo arreglar eso. – susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante sus palabras. ¿Finalmente se había rendido, entonces?

Levanté la cabeza, besándole, estremeciéndome al encontrarse de nuevo nuestros labios. Ese sentimiento no duró mucho.

Subió mi camiseta hacia arriba, rompiendo el beso para pasarla por encima de mi cabeza. Sus labios clamaron los míos tan pronto mi camiseta despareció y yo hundí mi lengua en su boca, acariciándola, explorándola. Hice un recorrido hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mis manos, deslizándolas por toda su espalda, aprendiéndome la musculatura de su torso, dándome cuenta de que estaba apoyado de manera que apenas no tocábamos.

Cuando mis manos llegaron hasta sus omóplatos, de un tirón le eché hacia abajo, pero los brazos de Draco permanecieron rectos y levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos para mirarme. Parecía divertido.

- ¿Vas hacerme pedirte que me toques, Draco? – le dije.

Se río y volvió a besarme, empezando a bajar lentamente su cuerpo, apoyándose con los codos, con lo que nuestras partes inferiores entraron en contacto. Su piel se sentía tan caliente contra la mía que arqueé la espalda ligeramente, para presionarme contra él.

Notando el bulto de sus pantalones, empecé a sentirme un poco nerviosa.

- No te asustes. – murmuró Draco contra mis labios – Si alguna vez quieres que pare, sólo dilo. – sacudí la cabeza minuciosamente.

- No, no pares.

Sus manos suavemente tomaron mis pechos sobre el sujetador. Hizo una pausa, mirándome a los ojos, pero yo simplemente asentí dándole a entender que estaba bien. Pasé mis manos por sus hombros y espalda, amando la manera en que sus músculos se tensaban un poco bajo el tacto de mis dedos. Me preguntaba si mi piel se sentiría como la suya, pero de mala gana decidí que probablemente era difícil, Draco tenía una piel anormalmente perfecta.

Sus dedos rozaron mis pezones a través del sujetador y yo jadeé, recordando _esa_ mañana. Mi respuesta le hizo sonreír. Entonces, deslizó sus manos hasta mi espalda y un momento después, mi sujetador había desaparecido. Al instante, me sentí tímida y expuesta.

Volvió a besar mis labios, empezando a trazar un camino por mi cuello. Sabía a donde se dirigía y mi vientre se contrajo de anticipación.

Siempre me había sentido a gusto con mi cuerpo, pensando que estaba en el promedio, pero de repente, estaba aterrorizada de que a Draco no le gustase lo que iba a encontrar. Había oído hablar y visto a las chicas con las que supuestamente había estado. Con sus miradas y sus encantos él podría tener realmente a la que quisiera. Sabía que era absolutamente imposible compararme con esas vistosas mujeres…

- Eres preciosa, Hermione. – murmuró contra mi piel.

¿Sabía lo que estaba pensando?

Mordisqueó mi clavícula, succionando justo debajo para dejarme un chupetón.

- ¿No estarás usando… - empecé a preguntarle, pero mi voz se apagó, sus labios y su lengua estaban haciendo un recorrido hacia abajo, convirtiéndose en una gran distracción.

- ¿No estoy usando… - preguntó antes de continuar su lento viaje hacia mi pecho.

Mientras intentaba recordar lo que iba a preguntarle, él llegó al valle de entre mis pechos. Luché contra el impulso de empujarlo lejos y taparme hasta los ojos. Entonces, recordé mi pregunta.

- No estabas utilizando _Legeremancia_ conmigo, ¿verdad?

Su boca se cerró alrededor de mi pezón izquierdo y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo. Mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente, apenas era consciente de los verdaderos movimientos que estaba haciendo con su boca o con sus dientes, sólo sentía olas de calor que retumbaban a través de mi cuerpo.

Enrosqué mis dedos entre su suave pelo, mordiéndome el labio para reprimir un gemido.

Se detuvo y sentí como subía la cabeza. Con el ceño fruncido levanté la mirada y vi sus oscuros ojos, llenos de deseo fijos en mí. Un caliente líquido me inundó entre las piernas a la vista de la descarada lujuria que emanaba de esos profundos pozos de plata fundida.

- No te lo aguantes. – me dijo con voz ronca – Déjame escucharte.

Antes de que pudiera responder, bajo la cabeza hasta mi otro pecho, un pequeño gemido se me escapó y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Me recompensó con pequeños y suaves mordiscos alrededor de mi areola, y yo suspiré ante la sensación.

Sus manos me acariciaban, ligeramente en círculos la parte baja de mi espalda, pero permaneciendo en un lugar respetuoso. Generalmente, estaba segura que me parecería dulce, pero en este momento, solo quería que me tocara y esto… casi parecía que como si fuera un _mojigato. _

Deslicé una mano por su espalda y le di un firme apretón a su buen torneado trasero. Él empujo sus caderas contra las mías y perezosamente deslizó su lengua por mi pezón en respuesta, y sentí que poco a poco me iba derritiendo, humedeciendo.

Entonces, empezó a deslizarse más hacia abajo y dos emociones lucharon dentro de mí: la decepción por haber dejado de sentir esas deliciosas sensaciones y el nerviosismo por lo que vendría después.

- Draco…

Hizo una pausa para mirarme y yo tragué saliva.

Por la mirada de sus ojos, podría decir que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Estaba segura que si le pidiera que se detuviera, daría marcha atrás inmediatamente. Si le rogara que me tomara en el colchón, creo que sería capaz de dejar de lado cualquier razón que tenía para retenerse. Mataría por mí, lo había demostrado hacía mucho tiempo. Y casi no me cabía duda de que también moriría por mí.

Merlín, él realmente era… _mío_.

La revelación me aterrorizó tanto como me excitó.

- ¿Hermione? – me preguntó en voz baja.

Su lengua se sumergió en mi ombligo y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la cama. Tomando eso como un permiso para continuar, siguió su camino de besos hasta mi cintura. La cama se elevó cuando se deslizó hasta el borde, saliendo de ella. Entonces, sentí sus dedos desabrochando mis pantalones tejanos.

Oh, Dios.

Ya me había tocado ahí antes, pero el hecho de que esta vez estuviera consciente…

Me respiración se aceleró, mientras me bajaba la cremallera, lentamente.

- No voy a hacerte daño. – dijo.

- Lo sé.

Mi voz sonó ridículamente débil y me pregunté si él también lo habría notado.

Empezó a bajarme los tejanos y yo levanté las caderas para ayudarle a retirarlo. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse arriba y abajo en mis piernas desnudas y suspiré profundamente. Miré hacia abajo y vi que estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas, sus ojos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Como si intuyera que le estaba mirando, levantó un poco su cabeza, fijando su depredadora mirada en mí. Mi mente me gritó que debía tener cuidado con esa mirada, pero mi cuerpo se tensó ante la ansiosa espera de lo que estaba a punto de hacerme.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, me acarició suavemente a través de la ropa interior. Me tensé cuando un cosquilleo de placer recorrió mi cuerpo. Él sonrió.

- Alguien está un poco excitada. – me dijo, jugando con el borde de mis braguitas.

Oh Dios, simplemente quería empujarlo a un lado y…

Sus pulgares se engancharon en el borde de mis braguitas y por un momento, algo del control que felizmente había estado ausente en sus ojos, pareció volver a la superficie. Casi empecé a preocuparme de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero desapareció rápidamente, tan rápido que pensé que me lo había imaginado.

Entonces, un delgado dedo empezó a recórrerme la entrada y jadeé ¿Cómo no había notado que me había quitado la última prenda?

Introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, y solté un débil gemido. Noté como la cama se volvía a hundir bajo su peso y abrí los ojos para ver que estaba acosado de lado, frente a mí. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron cuando me di cuenta que estaba observando mi reacción a su labor de allí abajo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos para evitar su mirada, deleitándome con las sensaciones que se estaban erigiendo en mi entrada, con el lento bombeo de sus dedos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella mañana?

Su voz era un susurro entrecortado justo al lado de mi oído.

- Estaba soñando que te masturbaba.

Sus palabras de alguna manera, aumentaron mi deseo por él, y el ritmo que llevaba no era suficiente para mí. Sacudí mi cadera, con la esperanza de que le llegara el mensaje.

Su mano libre empezó a juguetear con mi pezón y yo suspiré sin aliento.

Entonces, volvió a deslizarse fuera de la cama, arrodillándose entre mis piernas. Sus dedos seguían bombeando a un ritmo lento, medido, y reprimí las suplicas que amenazaban con caer de mis labios.

Presionó sus labios en un suave beso, en el interior de mi muslo, y temblé de anticipación. Sus dedos me abandonaron y antes de que pudiera reprimirlo, solté un gemido de decepción. Me llevé las manos a la boca y él empezó a reírse.

- Harás más ruido que eso, Hermione. Bien podrías soltarte.

Entonces, se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros y bajando su cara hasta mis empapados y doloridos labios inferiores. Y sacó su lengua, deslizándola lánguidamente por toda la extensión de mi entrada y gemí ente la sensación. En su segundo lametazo, se introdujo un poco, recogiendo algunas de las pruebas de mi excitación. Mis caderas se sacudieron un poco, pero él las mantuvo firmemente en su lugar, sumergiéndose en mí.

Una de sus manos dejó mi cadera y deslizó su pulgar sobre mi clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos. Arqueé la espalda y grité ante el asalto.

_Oh Dios. ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder!_

Se detuvo y me miró sonriendo.

- Esa lengua, Hermione.

Claramente, el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca había desaparecido.

- ¡Cállate y sigue! – le exigí.

Atrajo uno de mis labios inferiores a su boca, masajeándolo con la lengua. Y escuché su nombre desde algún rincón con una gutural voz, mi voz. Repitió el movimiento en el otro labio y yo gemí desenfrenadamente.

Algo se apretó en mi bajo vientre, mientras se desplazó burlándose de mi botón hipersensible, dándole pequeños golpecitos, retorciendo la lengua en pequeños círculos a su alrededor.

- Deja de burlarte, Draco. – jadeé.

Su boca estaba demasiado ocupada para responder, pero sus oscuros ojos me miraron apasionadamente y empecé a sentirme increíblemente húmeda. Volvió a deslizar un dedo dentro de mí, seguido de otro, empezando su labor de nuevo.

Quería echar mi cabeza contra la cama, pero sus ojos me mantenían cautiva y parecía que no podía mirar hacia otro lado.

No _quería _mirar hacia otro lado.

Ese apretón cada vez era más y más fuerte y sólo quería liberar la presión.

- Draco, _por favor_…

Ni siquiera sabía exactamente que le estaba pidiendo, pero un momento después, estaba subiendo hacia las estrellas, gritando fuertemente su nombre. Apenas me di cuenta de que él estaba levantando mis caderas hasta lamer mis jugos.

Me relajé completamente en la cama, sintiéndome tan, tan satisfecha.

Entonces, se arrastró hasta mi lado y sonrió, sonrió de verdad.

- Eres precioso. – le susurré sin aliento, sin pensar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y sus ojos brillaron al mirarme.

- Creo que acabas de robarme la frase.

* * *

><p><strong>Guauuu... ¿Estáis todas bien? ¿Respiráis? ¿Creéis que esto acaba aquí? Pues NOOO... xD<strong>

**Mañana más... ;) Necesito un vaso de agua...**

**Besazos!**


	78. Capítulo 78 D

**Wolas xiqis!**

**En media hora me tengo que ir, así que no os puedo contestar a los reviews... hoy empezamos a organizar los trabajos en grupo y buff... me va a llevar toda la semana, atareadísima... y necesito acabar esta historia cuanto antes, ya que cuando la acabe me tomaré dos semanas de relax, antes de empezar a subir Parentig Class y eso me dará margen para organizar los estudios, así que puede que estos días no os pueda contestar a los reviews, al menos hoy no, pero intentaré subir dos caps, porque prefiero acabarla que dejar de actualizar, no se si me entendéis... xD **

**Que ya me estoy estresando y cuando me estreso, soy muy radical... así que esta semana tedréis menos contestaciones a los reviews, pero más caps... vais a tener que agradecérselo a mis queridos profesores... xD **

**Siento mucho no poder contestaros (me encanta hacerlo), así que os dedico a TODO el que se pase por aquí, estos dos pedazo de capítulos (L) Os quiero (L)**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 78 (Draco)<strong>

- Eres precioso.

Resistí las ganas de reírme a carcajadas con eso.

- Creo que acabas de robarme la frase.

Ella sonrió y la visión me dejó sin aliento. Se veía divina, completamente relajada, con su largo pelo acaramelado, desplegándose por la cama. Me incliné y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, sin poder creerme que me _deseara_.

Empecé a alejar la cabeza de la suya, pero me rodeo con los brazos el cuello y me quedé en mi lugar. Entonces, empezó a profundizar el beso y yo gemí cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto. Me encaramé encima de ella, apoyándome en mis codos y la besé como si no hubiera un mañana.

Arqueó la espalda, presionando sus pechos contra el mío, me encantaba la sensación de su piel directamente contra la mía. Me pregunté si mi cicatriz sería un rechazo para ella, había funcionado en ambos sentidos con las chicas que me había acostado.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que había un ruido de fondo tan molesto, como divertido.

Finalmente, rompí el beso y Granger, Hermione, ahora podía llamarla Hermione, fijo sus redondos y acaramelados ojos en mí y sonrió.

- Draco…

- Shh... Escucha.

Una adorable arruga se formó entre sus cejas cuando frunció el ceño, pero entonces escuchó lo que yo había oído y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Unos gritos ahogados resonaban por la habitación.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, vuelve! ¡No lo hagas!

Sonreí.

- Buen trabajo, Hermione. Te ha oído desde la cocina. – ella se sonrojó.

- Creo que eres tú el que has hecho un buen trabajo. – murmuró con timidez.

Me incliné para volver a rozar brevemente mis labios contra los suyos.

- De nada. – le susurré.

- ¿Qué podría hacer para recompensarte? – preguntó en tono de broma.

- No dejar nunca esta cama. – le contesté sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y de tirón un volvió a agarrarme en otro largo e hipnótico beso. Cuando por fin alejé la cabeza para poder conseguir un poco de aire, estuve muy consciente de esa parte de mi anatomía que había estado intentando difícilmente ignorar. Empecé a alejar las caderas de manera que no fuera tan obvio para ella, pero envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura y embistió sus caderas contra las mías unas cuantas veces.

- Joder, Hermione… - gemí.

- Te he dicho que quería que me tomaras. – dijo – Y todavía no lo has hecho.

- ¿Qué, un orgasmo no es suficiente para ti? – le tomé el pelo – Estas un poco golosa y descarada, ¿no crees?

- ¿Quién ha dicho que podías hacer que me corriera de nuevo?

Encaré una ceja, estaba seguro que ella no tenía que oírme decir lo que estaba pensando.

- Bastardo arrogante. – me dijo intentando fruncir el ceño, fallando en el intento.

Empecé a rodar lejos de ella, pero sus piernas se envolvieron en mi cintura ota vez, atrapándome. No ayudaba que la gravedad estuviera de su lado.

- Todavía no has hecho lo que te he pedido. – volvió a recordarme.

Joder. ¿No podía quedarse satisfecha y dejar las cosas así?

_Decidiste seguir adelante con esto, siempre y cuando ella estuviera segura._ Señaló la bestia escondida en mi pecho.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, deseando que entendiera por qué no podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué no podía? _¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo follatela!_

Ya hablaba conmigo mismo… estaba oficialmente loco.

Ella suspiró.

- Draco, mírame.

- Te _estoy_ mirando.

- Sí, pero no piensas en mí. - _joder, yo siempre pienso en ti, Hermione - _¿Por qué no puedes soltarte? – _porque no quiero que veas mi otro lado – _Sé que hay una parte de ti… que me desea. – _todo mi yo te desea_ - ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que esa parte de ti ceda?

No tenía una respuesta que estuviera dispuesto a darle. No iba a admitir que tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer. Temía perderme más por ella de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces, sus labios volvieron a estar presionados contra los míos, engatusándome a responder. No podía ayudarme a mí mismo, profundicé el beso, necesitando más de esa sensación. Una vez más la sentí presionándose contra mí, aumentando el contacto entre nosotros.

Joder.

Alejé la cara de la de ella, abriendo los ojos para ver que me estaba mirando con una expresión casi enfadada.

- Draco, puedo _sentir_ lo mucho que me deseas. – dijo, embistiéndome otra vez.

Gemí involuntariamente. Tenía que ir con algo mejor si quería parar esto.

¿Por qué coño tenía que parar esto?

Estaba tarado.

- El antídoto de la poción de amor…

Me interrumpí y cambié el peso al codo izquierdo para poder meter una mano entre nosotros, ya que sus manos habían llegado hasta mi cinturón y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Ella me miraba con ojos exageradamente inocentes.

- Era antiguo. – le dije – Podría haber tenido algunos efectos que debilitaran tu juicio.

- Eso es pura basura. – dijo, mientras seguía trabajando en mi cinturón.

Fui capaz de alejar una de sus manos, pero la otra ya estaba tirando del cinturón a través de los agarres del pantalón y sentí que mi resistencia se desgastaba.

- La poción podía estar estropeada. – dije.

Alzó la cabeza y capturó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, tirándome hacia abajo. A medida que lo chupaba, gemí y liberé su mano que había capturado. Joder claramente, había sido demasiado obvio para ella, que ese era uno de mis puntos débiles.

Oh, a tomar por culo. Ya podía lamentar esto todo lo que quisiera en un futuro.

Me alejé un poco de ella y me desabroché los pantalones. Su ardiente mirada se deslizó sobre mi pecho y mis brazos antes de cambiarlos hacia la zona que mis manos estaban cubriendo. Nunca pensé que la mirada de una chica pudiera ser tan jodidamente _caliente_.

Me liberé de mis pantalones y me detuve antes de quitarme los calzoncillos.

- Si, Draco, estoy segura de que quiero que me folles. – dijo con impaciencia.

Jodida…

En lugar de quitarme la última prenda de ropa me incliné sobre ella y cubrí sus labios. Inmediatamente abrió la boca e introduje mi lengua dentro. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Sus caderas empezaron a contorsionarse debajo de mí y su beso se volvió rápidamente más desesperado.

Profundicé el beso, pellizcando sus pezones una vez. Su gruñido de sorpresa fue amortiguado por mi boca y volvió a arquear la espalda. Deslicé mis manos por su el contorno de su cuerpo, amando la sensación de su suave piel.

Entonces, me di cuenta que sus manos intentaban bajarme los calzoncillos. Empecé a sonreír, pero pareció molestarse por mi diversión y me mordió el labio inferior.

Rompí el beso y le sonreí.

- ¿Estamos, ansiosos?

- No me tortures. – me dijo, con una expresión muy seria en la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. No me gustaba lo seria que parecía en ese momento. Suspiró.

- No sé, como puedes hacer esto, Draco. Como puedes mantener una conversación, cuando… cuando…

Una sonrisa volvió a materializarse en mis labios. Ella nunca había deseado tanto nada y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

- ¿Cuándo qué? – le pregunté, fingiendo ignorancia.

Dejó escapar un adorable gruñido y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba un par de veces, frotándose contra mi pene, todavía cubierto por el calzoncillo.

Joooder. Quería hundirme tan fuertemente en ella, que mañana no sería capaz de moverse.

- Cuando… eso. – dijo.

- Elocuente. - me las arreglé para contestarle.

Resonó otro gemido frustrado de la chica de pelo enmarañado.

Seguía estando muy tímida para tomar lo que quería. De alguna manera, con esa inocencia se hacía aún más deseable para mí.

La volví a besar para distraerla, mientras me quitaba la última prenda de ropa sus manos recorrían mi baja espalda y suavemente rozaron mis caderas desnudas. Sentí que iba a estallar en llamas y necesité cada pizca de mi autocontrol para no hundirme en ella inmediatamente.

Metí una mano entre nosotros y froté suavemente su clítoris. Rompió el beso para dejar salir un gemido satisfecho y dejé que mis labios se arrastraran hasta su oído. Introduje dos dedos en ella, abriéndola, para que mi invasión fuera un poco menos dolorosa.

Joder, la quería _ahora mismo_.

Introduje un tercer dedo y jadeó. Los movía dentro y fuera suavemente, sólo lo suficientemente rápido para mantener su insoportable excitación, pero no lo suficiente como para que consiguiera una real satisfacción de ello. Se retorció contra mis dedos, intentando aumentar la fricción, alterando el ritmo por el empuje de sus caderas para mantener el mismo ritmo enloquecedor, había aprendido por experiencia que las chicas consumidas por el deseo parecían disminuir el dolor.

Clavó sus uñas en mis hombros y rápidamente se lanzó a gritar.

- ¡Oh Dios, Draco por favor, joder! ¡Por favor hazlo ya! Ahh… ahh… ¡No aguanto más!

Justo cuando acabó de hablar saqué mis dedos de dentro, me alineé con su apertura y me hundí en ella.

Su puta madre. Estaba tan estrecha.

Cálida, increíblemente resbaladiza y jodidamente estrecha. Sentí como si estuviera a punto de explotar, como un puto virgen.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla y vi que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su cuerpo se puso rígido debajo de mí y apreté la mandíbula, recordándome a mí mismo que no debía moverme todavía.

Besé su frente, después su nariz y le susurré contra los labios:

- Si quieres que pare, dímelo.

En lugar de responderme, presionó sus labios contra los míos y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Mis caderas se sacudieron un poco, y tuve que recordarme con firmeza que no debía moverme.

_Todavía no. _

Volví a levantar la cabeza para mirarla y vi como ella abría los ojos. Estaban oscuros, nublados de deseo.

Muy dentro de mí, esa bestia rugió en señal de triunfo. Quería salir para volver a hundirme en ella, pero primero tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien. Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, ella se movió un poco debajo de mí, sin querer atrayéndome a su interior. Gemí y me endurecí para mantener la parte inferior de mi cuerpo inmóvil.

- Muévete. – me dijo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me enfoqué en mantener el control de mis movimientos, para no hacerle más daño del necesario. La saqué un poco y empujé hacia delante, hundiéndome un poco más esta vez. Ella dejó escapar un ligero gemido y tiró de mi cara hacia la suya para besarme. Tomándome eso como una señal para continuar, repetí la acción.

¡Joder!

Esperaba que estuviera cerca, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.

Mi siguiente empuje, me hundió aún más en su interior y gemí.

Esto era una tortura. Era un éxtasis.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que esto estaba mal, que no debería estar haciéndolo. No ahora, no con ella. Iba a hacerle daño. Estaba mal.

Pero nunca nada se había sentido tan bien.

Ella empezó a levantar sus caderas para encontrarlas con las mías, envolviendo sus largas piernas a mi alrededor, para acercarnos más. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y escuché mi nombre entre los sonidos casi ininteligibles que salían de su boca.

Al oír mi nombre deslizándose de sus labios en ese momento casi me deshice, apreté la mandíbula, intentando controlarme. Mantuve el ritmo de caderas, cubriendo su boca con la mía, tragándome sus gritos.

Sus manos se agarraron con fuerza en mis hombros, mientras aumentaba el ritmo, tenía que hacer que se viniera pronto.

Ella rompió el beso para jadear en busca de aire.

- Draco… muy cerca… _joder_…

Sólo pude gruñir en respuesta. Metí una mano entre nosotros para frotar su clítoris con el pulgar, en círculos pequeños y rápidos.

Gritó otra vez mi nombre y me fui... Exploté dentro de ella al tiempo que sus paredes empezaron a convulsionar a mí alrededor, golosamente, intentando mantenerme en su interior.

_Esto_ era el paraíso.

Seguí hundiéndome en ella mientras me liberaba. Bombeé un par de veces más antes de caer encima de ella, agotado. Besé su cuello durante un rato, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y ella me rodeó con sus brazos.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que mi peso debía de estar aplastándola y empecé a incorporarme. Pero sus brazos se aferraron a mí alrededor, apretándome contra ella.

- No te muevas. – murmuró con voz ronca.

- Has perdido la voz, ¿no? – me burlé.

Sus dedos ligeramente dibujaban círculos en mi espalda.

- Tal vez un poco.

Sonaba somnolienta.

Dibujé un camino de besos hasta su oreja y me apoyé en mis codos.

Me sonrió, pero estaba claro, por la forma en que sus parpados estaban caídos, que estaba desgastada. Incliné la cabeza para besarla y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Gracias, Draco. – susurró contra mis labios.

Reprimí la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente, y volví a besar sus labios.

Entonces, me incorporé, para acostarme a su lado. Se volvió hacia mí, enterrándose en mi pecho y una vez más no podía creerme lo jodidamente afortunado que era. Convoqué la manta de la otra cama y nos cubrí con ella antes de envolverla entre mis brazos.

Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible contra mi pecho.

Sino podía decir las palabras en voz alta, al menos podía pensar en ellas.

_Te quiero, Hermione Granger._


	79. Capítulo 79 H

**Siguiente capítulo de hoy!**

**Espero que los hayáis disfrutado.**

**A partir de mañana, empezaremos la recta final, creo que os sorprenderá ;)**

**Disfrutad del cap ^^**

**Que tengáis un mejor lunes que yo T-T**

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a elizaye (que encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 79 (Hermione)<strong>

Empujó dos dedos dentro de mí y yo abrí un poco más las piernas, ahogando un grito. Se sentía tan _bien_.

Pero parecía que mi cuerpo era insaciable, bombeaba sus dedos lentamente, pero la sensación no era completamente satisfactoria y empecé a empujar mis caderas, intentado aumentar la fricción entre sus dedos, haciendo que mis entrañas se estremecieran.

Sintiendo mi frustración, introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de mí.

Jadeé, adaptándome a esta nueva anchura. Ralentizó el movimiento de sus dedos y la novedad desapareció rápidamente, dejándome con ganas de más. Embestí su mano, preguntándome si se rendiría ante eso, pero sus dedos se negaban a cooperar conmigo. Le eché un vistazo a su cara, viendo que su frente estaba arrugada, parecía muy concentrado en la tarea en cuestión.

Las puntas de sus dedos tocaron algún punto sensible dentro de mí y dejé escapar un fuerte gemido. _Oh_, Dios.

Agarré sus hombros con fuerza, presionándome contra su mano, rogándole en silencio que volviera a tocar ese punto.

Pero lo estaba evitando. No podía decir si lo hacía intencionadamente o no, pero necesitaba esa sensación.

Sus dedos volvieron a presionar ese punto, invadiéndome una maravillosa ola de calor. Entonces, volvió a evitarlo de nuevo y gemí de frustración.

Cuando volvió a tocarlo, un torrente de palabras salió de mi boca, entre improperios y jadeos. Apenas era consciente de lo que decía, solo quería que me llenara.

Retiró sus dedos y por una fracción de segundo, me pregunté si mi insistencia le había cabreado, ahuyentado. Entonces, sustituyó sus dedos por su erecto miembro y aunque mi boca se abrió no salió ningún sonido.

_Ow_. Oh mierda, eso realmente _dolía_.

Respiré profundamente, apretando los ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor.

Pero de alguna manera, aun había una gran parte de mí que quería más. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me dolía, pero yo… quiera que él se moviera.

Sentí sus labios en mi frente y después en mi nariz. Entonces, sus labios rozaron los míos, enviándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- Si quieres que pare, dímelo. – murmuró.

_No, no pares._

Creía haber perdido el control de mi voz, por lo que besé sus labios suavemente. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se movió, empujando un poco más en mi interior y con la leve oleada de dolor llegó una fuerte ola de placer.

_Ohh…_

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y vi que él me estaba mirando, completamente inmóvil. Estaba fascinada con el color gris oscuro de sus ojos y el dolor empezó a desaparecer sustituido por el mismo deseo que había sentido antes.

- Muévete. – le dije, anhelando es única sensación.

Se alejó un poco de mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de protestar, cuando sus caderas embistieron hacia delante, empujando un poco más hacia el interior. Gemí en respuesta deslizando mis manos detrás de su cabeza para tirar de él, estampándole un beso. Pareció entender con el frenético movimiento de mis labios, que necesitaba más de él, así que volvió a retirarse, para hundirse en mí una vez más, arrancándome un largo gemido.

Se hundió en mí varias veces más y cada embestida parecía aumentar más la tensión que la anterior. Arqueé la espalda y el nuevo ángulo le permitió hundirse más profundo dentro de mí, tocando nervios que no había conocido aun que existían. Le besé profundamente y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, contra la cama, rogándole que me diera más, que estaba tan cerca. Tan, _tan_ cerca.

Volvió a meter una mano entre nosotros jugando con mi clítoris otra vez y sentí que estaba justo en el borde de un acantilado, a un paso de volver a caer. Grité varias veces su nombre entre más improperios y suplicas.

Entonces, gimió y sentí una explosión de calor dentro de mí, él acababa de…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar el pensamiento, me hundí en la oscuridad. La acometida era vigorizante, hermosa, incomparable.

Cuando por fin volví a la Tierra, sentí el cuerpo de Draco, apretado contra el mío.

Tan cerca de mí. Le froté la espalda suavemente, recuperando el aliento.

Empezó a incorporarse, pero me apreté contra él. No quería que se alejara de mí. Era _mío_ ahora y no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Merlín, ¿Desde cuándo era tan posesiva?

- No te muevas. – le dije.

_Oh, mi voz…_

- Has perdido la voz, ¿no? – se burló. Abrí un ojo y vi una expresión divertida en su cara.

- Tal vez un poco. – le contesté.

Dibujó un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi oreja y me permití un suspiro de satisfacción. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y le sonreí.

Tan, tan hermoso…

Besó mis labios y me maravillé al ver lo dulce que era en sus acciones. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan _bueno_? Sonreí adormilada.

- Gracias, Draco. – susurré.

En lugar de responder, simplemente volvió a besarme.

No me importaba, no creía que jamás tuviera suficiente de sus besos.

Entonces, se alejó de mí y noté un gran sentimiento de pérdida. Inmediatamente me giré hacia él metiéndome entre sus brazos, asegurándome que él no me dejara. Si me levantaba por la mañana y se había ido, me sentiría muy disgustada.

Una manta nos cubrió y sonreí contra su pecho.

_Buenas noches, Draco._

* * *

><p>Me desperté con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y mi frente apoyada en su cuello. Le besé el pecho justo al lado de su cicatriz. Entonces, levanté una mano para tocarla. Me pregunté qué hechizo habría utilizado Blaise para crear un corte tan profundo…<p>

Rodé suavemente hacia un lado, incorporándome en un codo, para mirarle la cara. Se veía tan relajado e indefenso en ese momento y de repente, recordé su cara cuando tenía once o doce años, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y sin alterarse por nada de su alrededor. En secreto, le había envidiado eso, porque nunca tuve mucha seguridad en mi misma. Ahora, me gustaría poder verle tan relajado siempre.

Recordé la expresión de su cara después de haberle confesado mis_ sentimientos_ por Ron. Dios, había sido horrible.

Me incliné y besé sus labios. Dejó escapar un soñoliento gemido y lentamente empezó a mover sus labios en respuesta. Me pregunté si estaría despierto.

Entonces, extendí mi brazo, deslizando mi mano por toda la longitud de su cuerpo. Envolví mi mano alrededor de su miembro, ya endurecido. Eso consiguió arrancarle un gemido más fuerte y sus caderas empujaron hacia arriba, ligeramente. Sonreí sobre sus labios y lancé una pierna por encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Me estremecí ante el dolor de entre mis piernas, pero no quería para ahí.

Me pregunté hasta donde podría llegar antes de que despertara.

Unos ligeros tirones más, y su miembro estaba completamente erecto. Me quedé mirando su grueso pene, realmente no había podido verlo bien la noche anterior. Mojé mis dedos con el ligero líquido que goteaba de la punta y me acerqué el dedo índice a los labios para probarlo.

Entonces, volví a envolver mi mano a su alrededor. No podía creer que algo tan grande hubiera estado _dentro_ de mí anoche.

Me incorporé a horcajadas sobre él y lo alineé con mi entrada.

- ¿Te diviertes?

Mis ojos revolotearon hacia arriba para encontrarse con los suyos. Su voz era engañosamente divertida, sus ojos estaban oscuros, muy dilatados.

Sostuve su mirada mientras poco a poco bajé mi cuerpo, haciendo que se hundiera en mí, centímetro a delicioso centímetro. Su respiración se aceleró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, murmurando una sarta de maldiciones.

Dolía toda la extensión, pero era un dolor que de alguna manera era tan adictivo y placentero. Nunca había entendido lo que decían Fay y Lavender cuando hablaban de sexo, Parvati tampoco lo entendía, era virgen igual que yo. Aunque todavía no entendía muy bien porque era tan placentero ser partida por la mitad, pero ciertamente no quería renunciar a esa sensación.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, retorcí mis caderas y disfruté de la sensación de hormigueo que se disparó por mi columna vertebral.

De repente, me tiró sobre mi espalda y grité sorprendida. Sacudió sus caderas contra las mías y sus rasgos se tensaron rápidamente.

Oh, oh, ohhh, oh Dios…

Agarró mis caderas, y ajustó el ángulo de entrada, para que se frotara con mi clítoris en cada embestida. Mis gemidos parecían ser cada vez más fuertes y me pregunté si todo el ruido no le molestaría.

Entonces, mi cuerpo se agarrotó y me sujeté con fuerza a su alrededor, disfrutando de las tumultuosas olas de felicidad que viajaban a través de mí.

Explotó dentro de mí, llenándome, y me sentí como si fuera un charco de gelatina.

Se incorporó un poco y bajó la cabeza para besarme.

- Ese ha sido el mejor despertar que he tenido nunca. – dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí y le devolví el beso.

- De nada. – le conteste.

* * *

><p>- Está muy tranquilo.<p>

- No sé si eso es una bueno o una mala señal. - unas voces apagadas venían desde la sala de estar y levanté la cabeza para mirar la puerta – Blaise y Harry han vuelto. – observé.

Debajo de mí, Draco bostezó y ondeó su mano hacia la puerta lanzando un encantamiento Muffliato. Entonces, dijo:

- Tiene que ser pasado el mediodía ya, hora de salir de la cama.

- Quédate aquí. – le dije – Quiero hablar con ellos a solas.

Me besó antes de alejar los brazos de mí alrededor.

- Claro.

Empecé a bajarme de encima de él y me detuve, sintiéndome de repente muy tímida. Su rostro parecía no tener ninguna expresión, pero noté la forma en que sus ojos chispeaban y me di cuenta de que era de felicidad.

- ¿Qué estas mirando? – me preguntó y yo sonreí.

- Estoy aprendiendo a leerte. - sonrió.

- Anda, vístete y ves a hablar con tus amigos. Siempre he sabido que los pondrías por delante de mí. – dijo haciendo un puchero. No pude evitar reírme de eso.

- Eres adorable.

- Eso no es bueno. – dijo con el ceño fruncido – Se supone que tengo que ser arrogante y antipático.

Me incliné para volver a besarlo de nuevo antes de sentarme en la cama, sacando las sabanas para cubrirme con ellas. Sé que anoche lo debió haber visto todo de mí, pero no podía evitar sentirme tímida. No hizo ningún comentario y cuando miré su cara vi que estaba sonriendo.

Pero el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado.

- Draco, ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

Su sonrisa se volvió infinitamente más convincente, pero si no hubiera notado antes la diferencia en sus ojos, no tendría ninguna duda sobre eso.

- Por supuesto que sí. – dijo ligeramente – Vete.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Debía decirle que podía leerle? Me deslicé fuera de la cama y recogí mi ropa. Cuando miré en su dirección vi que había cerrado los ojos. Mientras me vestía, continué mirándole, preguntándome si me estaría mirando a hurtadillas. Pero no lo hacía.

Cuando estuve completamente vestida, volví a sentarme en la cama.

- Draco…

Abrió los ojos para mirarme, con una tirante sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Sí?

- No sé qué te ha pasado, pero tenemos que hablar de eso. – le dije en voz baja – Definitivamente necesito hablar con Harry y Blaise en este momento, pero cuando haya acabado con ellos, tú y yo deberíamos sentarnos a hablar.

- Lo que quieras. – respondió con facilidad, tal vez con demasiada facilidad.

- No estarás planeando irte, ¿no? – pregunté, repentinamente preocupada, pero el sacudió la cabeza.

- No. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Me incliné y volví a besarle, me parecía que no conseguía suficiente de esos labios blandos y suaves.

- Será mejor que no estés mintiendo. Si te vas sin decir adiós, como la última vez, me enfadaré mucho.

- No lo haré. – me contestó – No me queda ningún lugar al que ir.

Tardíamente, me di cuenta de que había perdido a su familia, y que los Malfoy eran conocidos por la valoración de la familia sobre… casi todo lo demás. Tiré de sus hombros, él se sentó y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

- Siento lo de tu familia. – le dije en voz baja.

- Ah, eso. No te preocupes. – me contestó.

Le liberé y me alejé un poco para mirarle la cara. Parecía completamente sincero, ahora no podía decir si era o no una fachada. Necesitaba hablar con Blaise sobre Draco, si alguien le entendía, era Blaise.

- Ahora vuelvo, entonces. – le dije y el asintió.

- Adiós, Hermione.

Sonreí, pero se sentía forzado. Antes de que él pudiera comentar nada, me levanté y salí de la habitación.


End file.
